Una Señal del Destino : La Fuerza Del Amor
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Después de la lucha con galaxia, Serenity vuelve a ver a su amado Seiya,descubrirán que el amor que se tienen proviene de un pasado muy lejano en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, que por circunstancias fueron separados en esa vida, ocurrirán cosas inesperadas que los querrán separar, deberán destruir varios obstáculos para finalmente poder estar juntos, con el poder del amor lo haran.
1. Reencuentro

UNA SEÑAL DEL DESTINO

Despues de muchos años, Tokio de cristal se había formado, Serena se había casado con Darien y se volvieron la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion, era un lugar muy hermoso en el que había nacido la pequeña dama Serena pero todos la llamaban Rini.

En una de las habitaciones del gran palacio, la reina miraba hacia el cielo recordando a aquel chico que le dio muchas alegrías cuando era solamente Serena Tsukino, una chica torpe y llorona. Una lagrima broto al recordar cuando él se marchaba de la tierra a su planeta.

**Flashback**

En la terraza de la escuela crossrow, estaban reunidos los Three Lights con su princesa, las chicas, Ami, Reí, Lita, Mina, ella y Darién, estaban frente a ellos para despedirlos, después de lo que había sido la batalla más grande.

\- Muchachos, tienen que irse tan pronto - dijo Ami con un poco de tristeza.

\- Si, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando - Kakyu

\- Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa - Yaten

\- Bombón, me da gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo - Dijo Seiya un poco nervioso.

\- Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con ayuda de tus concejos, pude salir adelante.

\- Bombón...

Ella lo miro y él se sonrojo al ver su mirada sonriente

\- sabes, yo nunca me olvidare de ti.

Ella sonrió - Siempre seremos buenos amigos.

Todos rieron al ver que ella no había captado el mensaje que seiya le estaba dando.

Fin del Flashback

\- Como no comprendí tus palabras en ese momento Seiya...fui una tonta...siempre lo he sido...aunque sea una reina siempre será así- se burló de sí misma - ¿será que algún día podre verte de nuevo?- dijo pensativa.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Serena estas aquí?...

\- ¿Endymion?- corrió a abrazarlo - volviste antes de lo esperado...me alegra mucho.

\- si querida. Quería estar contigo el día de hoy.

\- ¿te iras de nuevo?

\- Si...solo serán una semana, estamos a punto de lograr grandes alianzas con todos los países del mundo...

\- Eso es bueno...pero... no quiero separarme de ti...quisiera ir contigo.

\- sabes que Plut me acompaña...tú tienes que estar aquí, no puedes dejar así como así tus deberes como reina.

\- Esta bien, solo quiero que a tu regreso pases más tiempo conmigo -se acercó a su cara con cara amenazante y a la vez cariñosa- o deberás enfrentarte a ser castigado por tu reina.

\- Eso sería un honor...-le dio un beso tan profundo y se separaron - debes aprovechar este tiempo para pasarlo con tu hija, ya que esporádicamente la vez.

\- Si...tengo tanto trabajo que ni siquiera la veo para hablar... hare que no se aleje de mí.

Se iban a besar nuevamente, pero uno de los sirvientes les daño el momento romántico.

\- Rey Endymion...

\- ¿sí?...que sucede Armando.

\- Debemos viajar de urgencia...se está acercando una guerra y usted es el único que puede lidiar esto Señor-

\- Es nuestro deber Endymion...por favor ve...tendremos tiempo para nosotros después- Dijo la reina un poco triste.

\- Esta bien...te compensare después - le sonrió coquetamente.

\- cuídate por favor.

El beso en la frente - Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Se vieron por última vez y salió dejando a la reina un poco triste, pero decidió que se mantendría ocupada para no extrañar su Endimión, decidió ir a la habitación de su hija.

-¿Rini? ...¿pequeña dama estas aquí?

Pero al parecer no estaba en la habitación, entro hasta el centro pero no la vio, cuando de repente algo salto a su espalda.

\- quédate quieta o serás víctima de la poderosa Rini...

Serena sonrió, y se quedó quieta.

\- de que te ríes...esta arrestada...- decía Rini amenazándola con una pistola de juguete, como lo había hecho cuando fue al pasado.

-¿Puedo saber porque señorita? no hice nada.- Dijo la reina muy nerviosa y risueña.

\- Nunca juegas conmigo, te parece poco - Lo dijo muy triste y se bajó de la espalda de su madre.

\- Disculpa...no quise hacerlo a propósito, el trabajo que tengo no es fácil...por eso vine a decirte que mañana iremos a jugar tu y yo.

-¿De verdad?-se sorprendió muchísimo - ¿Estarás conmigo mama? -Rini

\- Si la señorita me deja en liberta, por supuesto que lo hare. Las scout están de viaje y además me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones a tu lado hija.-Serena

\- Esta bien, pero no te iras...duerme conmigo mama- dijo Rini con ojos suplicantes.

Serena no podía evitar esa mirada que le recordaba tanto a ella, la abrazo y se sintió tan feliz de hacerlo, pues nunca lo había hecho con su pequeña.

\- Mi pequeña dama, me quedare contigo...perdóname pero debo proteger este mundo y a ti aunque me cueste mi propia vida.

Se acostaron en la cama, Rini se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras ella la miraba un poco adormilada.

\- Nunca te dejare sola otra vez mi linda hija - Cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

La joven serena se veía en su uniforme de preparatoria flotando en la inmensidad del universo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- Hablaba sola - ¿qué es este lugar?

\- Estas en las ruinas del universo...-dijo una voz malvada

\- ¿Ruinas del universo?-muy asustada dijo serena

\- Si...querida Neo reina Serena, esto será muy pronto...todo lo que conoces, desaparecerá- lo dijo con una risa maléfica

\- ¿Quién eres? - muy furiosa dijo serena.

\- Soy alguien que conociste hace años...pero no me derrotaste del todo.

\- ¿Caos? -Pregunto

\- Vaya pensé que eras una niña tonta, pero veo que ha madurado...si soy yo...Neo reina serena...esta vez te destruiré, no como en el pasado con galaxia, eso solo fue una prueba de lo que pasara dentro de poco.- soltó una carcajada y no dejaba de reírse.

La risa de caos le estaba torturando la mente -Basta, deja el universo en paz- coloco sus manos en la cabeza - ¡Aléjate!-

La niebla oscura la estaba envolviendo y ella gritaba muchísimo y ya no podía respirar.

Cuando la pesadilla acabo, dio un brinco en la cama.

\- Solo fue un sueño-dijo nerviosamente, se tocó la frente y vio que estaba sudando.

\- mama ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Rini medio dormida.

\- No hija...voy a salir un rato afuera...duerme- dijo tocándole la cabeza a Rini.

Rini se durmió de nuevo, ella salió hacia el jardín

\- No fue simplemente un sueño, lo sentí tan real

apretó sus puños y mirando hacia el cielo dijo

-Por favor que no suceda nada malo...por favor...no quiero perder a nadie -se arrodillo y empezó a llorar.

En uno de los costados del palacio, un chico de cabello negro azabache la observaba, ella no se dio cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente Rini y su madre desayunaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Pues solo en las cenas de estado y de baile lo hacían, pero no era lo mismo, pero hoy estaban contentas de estar en familia.

\- Mama... ¿de verdad vas a jugar conmigo?- dijo nerviosa

\- Si y tengo el lugar perfecto para ir...- le sonrió

\- ¿donde?- Rini pregunto ansiosa.

\- Es una sorpresa... te encantara.- le sonrió

Después de eso fueron al límite del palacio donde había una barrera que protegía al palacio.

-Mama, no podemos salir...es peligroso para ti-dijo nerviosa Rini

\- Mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada...vamos...confía en mí.

La tomo de la mano y salieron, era la ciudad de Tokio que estaba en frente de ellas, fueron a un lugar que tenía mucho césped y aire fresco y quedaba cerca al palacio.

\- y bien... ¿qué te parece Rini?...no es lindo - decía serena suspirando

\- si mama es muy bonito...siempre quise conocer el exterior del castillo de cristal...mira mama una mariposa... ¿puedo?- muy contenta decía Rini.

\- si...ve a jugar... te estaré vigilando...me alegra que te guste este lugar donde viví.

Rini se alejó a jugar en un lindo prado que tenía muchísimos tipos de plantas y animales, la reina se recostó en un árbol, estaba pensativa por el sueño que había tenido, un chico se acercó y le toco el hombro.

-Hola bombón- Dijo el chico.

Ella al escucharlo brinco del susto y lo miro

-Seiya- Dijo entusiasmada- No te había visto desde que te marchaste de la tierra.

Flashback

Los Three Lights se habían marchado, en el firmamento aun viajaban las estar Lights, Sailor figther detuvo su camino y decidió regresar para verla una última vez.

\- ¿figther que haces?-dijo Healer

\- quiero verla una última vez...no me detengan - figther

\- Déjala Healer, ella volverá-dijo Kakyu continuando su viaje.

Serena estaba en su habitación terminando sus deberes para irse a su cama, cuando apareció una sombra que la asusto al principio, pero se calmó cuando vio quien era.

-Figther...¿qué haces aquí?...deberías estar en camino a tu planeta.

\- Discúlpame...solo quería verte una última vez...

Ella sonrió - te extrañare muchísimo- dijo algo nerviosa.

\- ven conmigo...por favor...quiero mostrarte algo.

Figther la tomo de la mano y la llevo a volar por el firmamento del cielo.

\- Esto es hermoso, precioso, nunca lo había visto de esta manera.-dijo feliz e impresionada, llegaron a un prado muy hermoso y se transformó en Seiya.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente serena.

-Me agrada que te haya gustado nuestra segunda cita bombón-dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado.

\- Sabes que esto no es una cita...sabes que estoy comprometida - serena un poco enfadada.

Seiya sonrió - pues tómalo como un secuestro después del concierto, no iba a irme sin hacerlo...

Ella se sonrojo como un tomate y se quedó callada al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Solo quisiera ser este chico que te pone así de roja -se señalaba a sí mismo- ...seria verdaderamente feliz -miro hacia el cielo, la miro se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla - estaré siempre a tu lado bombón, cuando lo necesites.

Serena se quedó en shock al escucharlo, él se volvió a transformar en figther y la llevo a su casa.

\- Algún día nos veremos de nuevo...Te amo bombón - dio un salto y salió disparada hacia el firmamento.

Serena al ver que se alejaba quiso llamarlo y decirle muchas cosas pero no se atrevió, recordó el deseo que su estrella había dicho, busco el cristal de plata, lo tomo en sus manos y lo elevo y se transformó en la princesa serena.

-cristal de plata...por favor...concédele a figther y a sus hermanos su deseo...por favor...muéstrale su verdadera forma...no importa lo que suceda...concédelo por favor.

En ese momento un brillo segante ilumino el cielo nocturno y apareció Seiya con un traje de caballero muy hermoso y en su frente un símbolo de un sol que desapareció en un instante.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.

Healer y marker desaparecieron dejando a Yaten y Taiki con un traje parecido al de Seiya. No entendían que había pasado, Seiya llego y se marcharon, todo lo investigarían cuando llegaran a su planeta.

Fin flashback

La Neo Reina Serena estaba en shock, Seiya se reía al verla.

\- Valla...creí que me habías olvidado... pues como eres la Neo reina serena deberías hacerlo…hace más de 10 años que no nos vemos - dijo sarcástico

\- Como crees que me voy a olvidar de ti que significas mucho para mí, Serena o la Neo reina siguen siendo la misma. - dijo cruzando los brazos un poco enfadada.

\- Ya veo que eres la misma de siempre...aun conservas ese resplandor que me enamoro de ti.

La reina se sonrojo, él se acerca a su cara, haciendo que se colocara muy nerviosa, estuvo a punto de besarla pero fueron interrumpidos por Rini.

\- Mama, mama, ven juguemos - le jalaba el vestido a su mama.

La reina y Seiya se separaron por la insistencia de la niña, Seiya se acercó a Rini y se agacho para mirarla detenidamente.

\- Es idéntica a ti bombón- Seiya dijo mirando a serena

\- ¿Quién eres tú? y porque le dices bombón a mi mama.

\- Pequeña dama no seas grosera...es...solo un viejo amigo de mi adolescencia. `

-Así es, también puedo ser tu amigo...Soy Seiya Kou.- le estiro la mano

Rini le tomo la mano - Soy la Princesa Serena...la pequeña Rini...-dijo en forma de reverencia como una princesa.

-Gusto en conocerte Princesa -Seiya se inclinó en forma de reverencia.

\- Lo hiciste bien...hija- sonrió la reina

\- está bien...pero ven a jugar...por favor -dijo Rini insistente

\- ¡PEQUEÑA DAMA!

Rini estaba triste - perdón. Pero mama nunca juega conmigo.

\- No la regañes...además me recuerda mucho a ti- dijo sonrojándose.- juega con tu hija y conmigo...nada pasara.

-vamos también mama...ven... ¡sí!- Rini le hacía pucheros

\- De acuerdo, pero solo un rato...- dijo convencida la neo reina Serenity.

Estuvieron jugando los tres a atraparse y correr por el prado, pero en una de esas Seiya iba a atrapar a la Neo Reina Serena, pero los dos tropezaron y cayeron frente a frente, La Neo reina encima de Seiya, se miraron fijamente esos ojos color zafiro, no podían respirar, se sonrojaron y se quedaron así como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.


	2. El amor Renace

Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales NO PERTENECEN.

**En el capítulo anterior**

-vamos también mama...ven...siiii!

\- De acuerdo, pero solo un rato...- dijo convencida la Neo Reina Serena

Estuvieron jugando los tres a atraparse y correr por el prado, pero en una de esas Seiya iba a atrapar a la Neo Reina Serena, pero los dos tropezaron y cayeron frente a frente, La Neo reina encima de Seiya, se miraron fijamente esos ojos color zafiro, no podían respirar, se sonrojaron y se quedaron así como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

**Capítulo 2**

**Kimonku**

Yaten y Taiki estaban descansando después de un largo día al lado de la Reina Kakyu, ya no eran Sailor si no que eran guardianes del planeta Kimonku.

\- Oye parece que Seiya se fue a su lugar secreto de nuevo...ya sabes en el que solo piensa en la soberana de Tokio.- Decía Yaten

\- No podemos hacer nada, desde que la reina nos dijo que iríamos a la tierra, se ha ido para allá para componer canciones solo para ella. - Taiki

\- No entiendo como no la ha olvidado, si ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Yaten

\- Así como no haz olvidado a Mina ¿verdad? -Taiki

\- ¡Cállate! Tu solo piensas en Amy.-Yaten

Se miraron con enojo al principio para después se rieron a carcajadas

\- Tienes razón...tenemos la misma enfermedad de Seiya - se reían más y más.

**En las afueras del palacio de cristal**

La Neo Reina Serenity estaba estática viendo los ojos de Seiya, no sabía qué hacer, él estaba igual recordando cuando cayeron al abrir la puerta ChibiChibi y tropezar con ella. Ambos deseaban con locura un beso apasionado.

\- ¡Mama! - Gritaba Rini - Se van a quedar hay como estatuas o vamos a seguir jugando.

La Neo Reina se levantó rápidamente al escuchar a su hija.

\- Rini tranquila - dijo un poco alterada la reina

Seiya se levantó también.

\- Disculpe majestad...fue mi culpa.- dijo en forma de reverencia

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, fue solo un accidente, estábamos jugando - Sonrió

Continuaron jugando y se divertían muchísimo, hasta que Rini cayo al tropezar y se puso a llorar

\- Mama - Gritaba la pequeña adolorida

\- Pequeña dama - Se acercó a ella - te he dicho que tengas cuidado...tranquila

\- pero mama, me divertía muchísimo que no me fije.

Seiya se arrodillo y la miro - Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte.- Le toco la nariz.

Serenity escucho y recordó el día que tuvo la cita con él, lo miro y él estaba sonriéndole. Volvió su mirada a su hija muy rápidamente.

\- Pequeña dama...eres una niña valiente, no debes llorar.-Serenity

\- Si eres una niña muy fuerte y si lloras no podremos jugar más.-Seiya

\- Es mejor que volvamos al palacio si te duele mucho…deben revisarte -Serenity

\- ¡No! Yo quiero jugar - La niña se levantó rápidamente - no me duele.-Rini

\- Vaya que fuerte eres igual a tu madre...entonces seguiremos jugando.- Seiya

\- ¡si - Rini

\- ¿Pequeña dama seguro que estas bien?-Serenity

\- si mama tranquila...vamos.- La niña salió corriendo y los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos sonriendo.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Seiya

\- No puedo creer que recordaras nuestra…cita - Serenity

\- Como olvidarlo, si fue el día que me di cuenta que me enamore de ti.- Seiya

\- Seiya...- Serenity

Seiya sonrió.- Olvídalo

\- Oigan vengan a ver esto...es muy lindo - Rini

Se acercaron y vieron el lindo atardecer, se sentaron los tres en un árbol

\- Es hermoso...hace tiempo no veía uno.- Serenity

\- Sí que te la pasas ocupada en tus deberes de reina.- Seiya

\- Si mama no tienes tiempo para mi.- Rini

\- De ahora en adelante estaré siempre para ti.- Serenity la abrazo

\- Lo ves, tu mama no es tan mala después de todo.- Seiya

\- Oye, no digas eso Seiya...tengo responsabilidades, no como tu.- Serenity

\- Claro que tengo responsabilidades, solo que...me gusta divertirme de vez en cuando.-Seiya

Una voz se oyó muy lejos Ya se estaba acercando la tarde y debían volver al palacio.

\- Neo Reina Serenity! ¿Está usted aquí?...Princesa Serena

\- Pequeña dama ya es tiempo de regresar al palacio...nos están llamando.

\- Pero mama ¿porque?- decía Rini un poco triste.

\- Tendremos la visita de una vieja amiga - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Quien? - Dijeron al unísono Rini y Seiya.

\- Tú la conoces Seiya...es Sailor Galaxia.

\- Es cierto papa dijo que vendría y que la conocería personalmente.

\- Así es...así que debemos estar listas para recibirla... ¿no crees?

\- Si...Señor Kou... ¿Usted vendrá también a verla? - Dijo Rini mirándolo.

\- No...La verdad...tengo que regresar a Kimonku en este momento, estoy aquí desde anoche.. - Se puso la mano en la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado.

\- ¿viniste a escondidas verdad? - Dijo la Neo Reina

\- Si jejeje...- se sentía avergonzado.

\- Ya lo sabía, ustedes los adultos también hacen travesuras y nadie los regaña - Rini cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

\- ¡Rini! - Decía al escuchar lo que su hija decía.

\- Jejejeje sin duda es tu vivo retrato- se acerco a la pequeña - volveré dentro de tres días, la Reina Kakyu planea venir para la para el baile de máscaras.

\- ¿De verdad?...y jugaras conmigo de nuevo.- Lo veía haciéndole cara de emoción

\- Si, además conocerás a mis hermanos y a la reina de Kimonku.- decía sonriéndole

\- Esto alegrara a las chicas...me imagino a venus y mercury emocionadas - decía entusiasmada la Neo Reina.

\- Si...los tres estamos emocionados...yo no me aguante las ganas y vine antes.-se sonroja al mirar a la reina, mira de nuevo a Rini - ¿Este encuentro puede ser un secreto entre los tres pequeño bombón Rosa?

\- ¿Pequeño bombón rosa?...me llamo Serena.

\- Si...lo sé...es que eres idéntica a tu madre, es una forma de llamarte de cariño, a tu madre le digo bombón y como tú eres su hija, ese apodo te queda perfecto. - le sonrió cariñosamente.

Serena estaba atemorizada esperando la respuesta de su hija, pues sabía que no permitía que la llamaran de otra forma.

\- Pequeña dama...no vayas a...

\- Esta bien...llámame de esa forma...es lindo. - Dijo alegremente, la reina se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su hija - y no te preocupes, este será nuestro secreto - se dieron la mano - No vuelvas a hacer travesuras como esas, estas muy grandecito... ¿no crees?- los tres se rieron ante el comentario.

\- Al fin la encuentro majestad...debe volver ahora, esto puede ser peligroso para usted y su hija.-Dijo la doncella.

\- Esta bien volveremos en este momento.- Serenity

Regresaron al palacio antes de entrar Seiya se acercó a Rini

\- ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con tu mama?- le pedía cariñosamente a la niña.

Los sirvientes entraron al palacio con la niña los dos quedaron solos, la reina veía alejarse a su hija contenta.

\- No había visto esa actitud en mi hija...es un poco presumida y testaruda...la he descuidado por mis responsabilidades desde que nació prácticamente la cuidan las Sailor.

\- Al igual que tu cuando te conocí bombón, tiene un resplandor único igual al tuyo...pero como te lo he dicho ¡quien podría resistirse a mis encantos! - hizo una pose seductora.

\- La verdad que no has dejado de ser el mismo chico antipático - sonreía alegremente-...además me llamas de esa forma que no es permitida en una reina - cerro sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos

\- Lo lamento majestad, es solo la costumbre de llamarte así - Se arrodillo

Ella soltó una carcajada muy fuerte.

\- ¿Te lo creíste verdad? - No paraba de reírse.- Era una simple broma, sabes que me gusta que me llames así.

\- Me gusta esa sonrisa en tu rosto...Te hace más hermosa...y ese resplandor que me gusta esta hay de vuelta.

Se ruborizo al escucharlo - Gracias...Cambiando de tema... ¿No tendrás problemas?

\- No...La verdad...mis hermanos y la reina creen que estoy en un lugar al que voy solo para pensar en una chica especial.- se sonrojo al decirlo - paso un día completo allí así que no me molestan...pero decidí escapar solo para verla en persona.

Ella al escucharlo se sonrojo sabía perfectamente que era ella, pero lo disimulo

\- Vaya jovencito, Eso es lo que haces...no puedo creerlo...con el gran talento que tienes...solo piensas en chicas y hacer todo evadiendo responsabilidades.

Seiya sonrió pícaramente - No evado mis responsabilidades...solo que me divierto de vez en cuando y... en ese lugar especial también he compuesto canciones que pronto escucharas.

\- Esta bien...estoy ansiosa por oírlas...creo que es hora que te vayas o si no se darán cuenta que no estas.

\- ¿No quieres mi presencia verdad?- puso cara de tristeza.

\- No...No es eso...la verdad es que me da miedo que te castiguen por mi culpa...no quiero eso.

\- Tienes razón... - Se arrodillo y le tomo la mano - Nos veremos dentro de tres días bombón.

Se alejó para marcharse Rini volvió a salir y lo vio irse y dijo - Hasta luego Señor Kou, lo esperaremos a usted y a sus hermanos.

Seiya sonrió al escucharla - Yo estoy ansioso de verte de nuevo bombón rosa - y como una estrella fugaz subió al cielo y desapareció, la reina sonreía feliz hacia el cielo, sus coletas se mecían con el viento.

\- Te espero mi amada estrella - con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho decía en su mente.

\- Mama... ¿Estás bien?- Rini decía al verla nostálgica.

\- Si...No te preocupes...entremos.- sonreía a la pequeña para que no sospechara - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Si... vamos.

**Kimonku**

Seiya aterrizo en el lugar al que siempre contemplaba la luna y pensaba en ella, se arrodillo llorando

\- ¿Que acabo de hacer?...ella...esta con otro...porque lo hice...es una mujer prohibida para mi.- Lloraba de desesperación - Pero no me importa...estaré a su lado así no corresponda a su amor pase lo que pase.

Se levantó y después de un rato volvió con sus hermanos.

\- Oye Seiya donde estabas metido - Decía furioso Yaten

\- Déjame en paz, sabes perfectamente donde estaba. - Seiya

\- Si lo sabemos...pensando en la Reina de la tierra… Pero acuérdate que ya está casada y es la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal. - Taiki

\- No me recuerdes esa cruda realidad por favor...cambiando de tema quiero decirles que al volver a la tierra pienso volver a la música.- Seiya

\- Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, solo lo hicimos para buscar a la princesa.- Yaten

\- ¿No quieren estar un tiempo con las chicas que aman?...aprovecharían ese tiempo con ellas... yo ya no puedo hacerlo, pero ustedes tienen posibilidad, solo puedo ser un amigo para ella.- Seiya

\- Esta bien lo haremos si eso te hace sentir mejor - Yaten

\- Bien, lo haremos en la fiesta de máscaras en la tierra.- Seiya

\- ¡Pero es en dos días y solo tenemos la canción que hicimos a la princesa!

\- No se preocupen, aquí está la letra de estas canciones, las compuse especialmente para ella.

Taiki vio la letra de cada una - Al parecer no perdías el tiempo en ese lugar, son una maravilla.

**Tokio de Cristal**

Entraron al palacio, la pequeña se dirigió a su habitación, la reina entro a su habitación, se miró al espejo.

\- No creí...verte de nuevo...después de ese...- No pudo terminar de decirlo, pues le empezó a doler el pecho, tosía muchísimo y le dolía se sentó en la cama pero seguía su dolor.- No entiendo porque me pasa esto...no tengo nada...descansare un poco.

Un rato una de las doncellas del palacio toco a su puerta

\- ¿Majestad?

\- ¿Si?

\- La señora Galaxia acaba de llegar.

\- Dile que voy en un momento por favor.

-Si alteza.

Después Salió de la habitación llamo a Rini para que bajara y esta le dijo que iba en un momento. Bajo las escaleras de cristal, allí estaba con un hermoso vestido verde la gran Galaxia.

\- Majestad - se arrodillo

\- Galaxia que bueno verte de nuevo, no hagas eso por favor...llámame simplemente Serena - La reina se acercó a ella y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Siempre eres cálida y bondadosa con todos.- dijo tiernamente la Sailor

\- Esa es mi forma de ser, no dejare de ser así -Sonrió - dijeron que vendrías mañana ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, es solo que quise venir antes, no tenía nada más que hacer, asi que decidi adelantar mi viaje para estar unos días en este bello planeta. ¿Dónde está la pequeña de la que todos hablan?- Galaxia

\- parece que esta demorándose mucho... la iré a buscar.- Reina Serenity.

\- Espérenme...ayyy...

Rini bajaba las escaleras tan rápidamente que su pie tropezó con su vestido y cayó al frente de ellas y empezó a llorar avergonzada, su madre se acercó a ella

\- Mi pequeña dama...tranquila...no ocurrió nada malo...- decía consolándola.

\- ¡Me da vergüenza! quería impresionar a la señora Galaxia e hice todo lo contrario.- se aferraba a su mama.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo el?...no llores - La Neo Reina le decía recodándole las palabras de Seiya.

\- No te preocupes, eres una niña muy linda y una hermosa princesa - Galaxia le decía al ver la tristeza de la pequeña - No llores más, tienes un hermoso y único resplandor, eres una niña muy linda y además algún día serás una reina excepcional igual a tu a madre, me gustaría ser tu amiga.- Le tomo la mano y la miro cariñosamente.

\- Lo ves...te dije que era una amiga muy especial mi querida hija.

\- Si ya lo veo.- la pequeña sonrió - si quiero ser tu amiga.

Se fueron a la sala de estar, bebieron té y hablaban de las cosas que habían pasado desde que no se veían. La pequeña Rini se quedó dormida después de estar escuchándolas hablar de Sailor Moon y sus amigas.

\- Parece que se quedó dormida al escucharnos tanto. - Dijo Galaxia riendo

\- Si...- Suspiro

\- ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto preocupada Galaxia.

\- La verdad...si...hoy volví a ver a Seiya...- Se levantó y se acercó al ventanal donde se veía la luna muy cercana a la tierra.

\- ¿Vino?- Dijo sorprendida

\- Si...pero tuvo que irse...sabes...quede sorprendida al verlo en un hermoso traje, parecía un príncipe.

\- Serena...veo que lo amas... ¿No es así?

Serenity al escuchar eso se alteró y se puso nerviosa

\- No puedo mentirte a ti...pero no puedo hacerle esto a Endymion - Dijo triste Serenity - El me ama demasiado y pensar en Seiya sería como traicionar el amor que me tiene Endymion.

\- Disculpe majestad, no fue mi intensión hacerla sentir mal - dijo Galaxia arrodillándose.

\- No hagas...eso.- se sintió muy mal que hizo que se desmayara.

\- ¡Majestad!-grito Galaxia.

Ella no despertaba y los sirvientes la llevaron directamente a su alcoba, todos estaban tan preocupados.

En las tiniebla del espacio una risa malvada hizo que la reina despertara, pues estaba flotando desmayada en el espacio.

\- JAJAJAJAJA ,¿creíste que no iba a haber riesgo al utilizar el cristal y que vivirías para siempre?

\- ¿Caos?... ¿De qué hablas?

\- jajajajaja...no seas tontita, me refiero al deseo que le cumpliste a tu estrella...usaste parte del poder del cristal, quiero decir, parte de tu misma vida. - ¿Quieres decir que me estoy en peligro?

\- Si...lo estas desde el momento que cumpliste el deseo...dijiste que se cumpliera sin importar lo que pasara...no es así.

\- ¡No!... es mentira...es mentira...!No ¡

\- Vas a morir si usas el cristal de plata a media capacidad y yo acabare con todos los que amas...jajajajjaja...mira.

Vio al frente de ella a Endymion, Rini y Seiya al frente de ella, una espada atravesó a los tres y cayeron muertos

\- Riniiiiiii!...Endymiooooon!...Seiyaaaaa!...noooooooo...

Se acercó a los tres y abrazo a Seiya, esto le dolía demasiado, ver a sus seres queridos y su planeta destruirse por completo.

\- Parece que te importa solamente el ¿verdad?- decía caos

\- Te equivocas...amo muchísimo a los tres...y soy capaz de dar mi vida por salvarlos, ¿Porque lo haces?...eres un maldito...eres lo peor que existe - Decía llorando amargamente.

\- Llora...eso es lo que quiero, ver sufrir a la heredera de la luna hasta verla morir...jajajajaja.

Una espada atravesó su pecho, que cayó muerta ante caos.- Así será mi triunfo en esta maldita galaxia.

**China**

El rey Endymion estaba en una reunión con representantes de China pues las cosas estaban un poco difíciles.

\- Majestad...disculpe que lo interrumpa...pero tengo algo que decirle.-Plut

\- Me disculpan un segundo por favor.

Todos los asistentes asintieron, el salió y vio a Plut

\- ¿Que es tan importante Plut?

\- Es la reina majestad

\- ¿Que?

\- Acaban de informarme que está enferma...Debe estar con ella.

\- Pero...la reunión.

\- Tranquilo majestad yo lo solucionare todo...primero es su esposa.

\- Esta bien...

\- Me iré ahora mismo.

Salió corriendo como nunca lo había hecho

\- Serenity...No voy a dejar que mueras...aunque las cosas ya no están como antes entre tú y yo debes vivir.

La reina gritaba alterada entre sus sueños, nadie sabía que le sucedía, sudaba y estaba prendida en fiebre.

\- Tranquila alteza...Serena...Por favor - Decía Venus sosteniéndola y colocándole paños de agua para bajarle la temperatura.

Serena se despertó por completo después de bajarle la temperatura, estaba sudando - Mina...Chicas... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Todas estaban al frente de ella preocupadas al ver lo alterada que estaba

\- Nos avisaron que estabas enferma - Reí

\- Si...decidimos regresar inmediatamente para cuidarte - Amy

\- ¿Te sientes bien Serena? - Lita

\- Si amigas, no se preocupen...estoy bien...es un simple resfriado.

\- Sabes que eres importante para nosotras Serena.- Mina le decía

\- Gracias chicas… ¿Dónde está Galaxia?

\- se acaba de marchar, dijo que tiene cosas que hacer y que no puede venir a la fiesta. - Ami

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba gritos

\- ¡Serenity! - Endymion entraba a la habitación, la tomo de la mano, esto sorprendió a todos - ¿Estas bien cariño?

\- Endymion...volviste antes...me alegra - Sonrió muy feliz.

\- Galaxia me llamo para avisarme y en cuanto supe deje todo tirado, solo quería estar a tu lado.

La abrazo y los dos estaban con ojos llorosos - Te amo…Endymion.

\- Yo igual te amo Serenity.

La reina tuvo que guardar reposo por dos días más, para estar lista para la fiesta de máscaras. Todos estaban organizándose para la ceremonia.

\- ¿Así que solo sigo viva gracias al poder que queda en el Cristal de plata?...Si lo uso una vez más...puedo morir.- se miraba con angustia al espejo.- Solo quería cumplir su deseo.

\- Majestad...Digo...Serena, ya casi es hora...- Entraba Amy a la habitación con un traje azul aguamarina.

Ella evito llorar y se tranquilizó.

\- Si Amy...todos estarán contentos...en especial tú y Mina...

\- ¿Porque? - Preguntaba Amy

\- Es un secreto...no lo adivinas jejeje - decía pícaramente.

\- Espero que sea una muy buena...debemos irnos ahora...nos esperan -Ami

-Está bien...vamos.- Salían de la habitación, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de caos.

**Salón de Baile Palacio de Cristal**

Ya habían llegado invitados de todas partes del mundo y soberanos de distintos planetas entre ellas la reina Kakyu.

\- Majestad, Reina Kakyu...que bueno que vino - decía la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Neo Reina Serenity, me da gusto verte... ¿Ella es la pequeña princesa Serena?

\- Si...Rini ella es la reina Kakyu...la soberana del planeta Kimonku...Reina Kakyu ella es mi hija.

\- Mucho gusto princesa Serena - Le dio la mano

\- Es un placer majestad...puede decirme Rini.

\- ¿Las chicas vinieron? - Amy se refería a las Star Lights, ya que no sabían que eran chicos ahora. Serena era la única que sabía.

\- No...Tuvieron que quedarse - la Reina Kakyu había mentido pues ellos querían sorprenderlas.

\- Yo quería saludarlas...será para otra ocasión.- sonrió Amy.

Las demás scout se acercaron al grupo, la reina al saber que Seiya no vendría decidió irse.

\- Disculpen Tengo que ir al lado de mi esposo...vamos Rini

\- Mama déjame si...solo un rato…están las scout conmigo.

-si majestad déjela…la cuidaremos como siempre.

\- Esta bien pero te portas bien mi niña.

\- si lo prometo mama.

Se alejó hacia donde estaba Endymion, pero para sorpresa de todos de una tarima salieron tres chicos - Buenas noches Tokio de Cristal - Dijeron los tres al unísono. Las scouts se sorprendieron al escucharlos, en especial Mina, Amy y la Neo Reina Serena.

\- Señor Kou...vino - Rini soltó un grito que todas las scout se asombraron.

-Pequeña dama... ¿Lo conoces?- Mina le decía acercándose a Rini

\- No claro que no...Es que...- La pequeña se puso nerviosa

\- ¿Qué Rini?-Lita

\- Mi mama me conto un poco de él y me mostro una foto

\- Discúlpenme...ellos me hicieron mentirles para impresionarlas chicas.- La reina Kakyu dijo interrumpiendo a las chicas

\- No se preocupe majestad...la verdad que si nos impresionaron - Dijeron Ami y Mina se acercaron viendo a los dos chicos que amaban, la Neo Reina Serenity estaba asombrada por tal sorpresa.

\- No sabía que vendrían... ¿sabías algo Endymion?

\- La verdad es que si...quería darte una sorpresa al traerte a tu amigo...la reina Kakyu nos ayudó mucho...se cuanto lo estimas.

\- ¡Gracias! - Se acercó y lo beso. Se recostó a su lado mirando a Seiya.

\- Amigos esta noche es especial...pues es el aniversario de Tokio de Cristal, esta canción es para todas la chicas aquí presentes.

Serenity cerro sus ojos escuchando la canción "Nagareboshi He" Todas la chicas presentes suspiraban al ver de nuevo después de 10 años a su ídolos.

La Neo Reina sintió que Seiya la llamaba - Bombón... ¿Aún me oyes?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio solo a él al frente suyo, igual a aquella vez en la estación de radio, se le acerco más.

\- Seiya...claro que aún lo hago...solo contigo puedo hacerlo...- Sonrió.

\- Veo que de verdad eres feliz con el...A cumplido la promesa de protegerte - Sonrió.

\- Si...la verdad lo amo muchísimo.- Se sonrojaba al decirlo pues en parte era cierto.

\- Entiendo...quiero que escuches la siguiente canción - desapareció de su vista

Se rompió la conexión con él y ella se dio cuenta que terminaba la canción.

\- Esta canción es especialmente para los enamorados, escúchenla.

Se escuchaba una guitarra muy suavemente Seiya inicio cantando:

**Como cuchillo, en la mantequilla**

**Entraste a mi vida, cuando me moría**

**Como la luna, por la rendija**

**Así te metiste, entre mis pupilas**

Yaten miraba a Mina con muchísimo amor, ella no dejaba de verlo.

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**

**Sin una ley, sin un horario**

**uhhhhhh uh uh**

**Y así me fuiste despertando**

**De cada sueño donde estabas**

**Tuhhhhh uh uh**

Los tres:

**Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así**

**En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi**

**Y nadie le apostaba, a que aquello fuera tan feliz**

**Pero cupido se apiadó de mi**

**suparu noo suparunee, se apiadó de mi uh uh uh uh**

**suparu noo dirinou dividivire se apiadó de mi**

Taiki miraba sonrojado a Amy y ella hacia lo mismo

**Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto**

**Mojaste de fé mi corazón, Ahogaste mis miedos**

**Como una dulce voz, en el silencio**

**Así nos llegó el amor, "Amor del Bueno" ohh**

Yaten:

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**

**Sin una ley, sin un horario**

**uhhhhhh uh**

**Y así me fuiste despertando**

**De cada sueño donde estabas**

**Tuhhhhh uh uh**

Seiya cantaba con tanto sentimiento solo mirando a serena sin importarle que estuviera al lado de Endymion.

**Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así**

**En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi**

**Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz**

**Pero cupido se apiadó de mi...**

**Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz**

**Pero cupido se apiadó de mi**

**se apiadó de mi**

**uhnorunorunorunorunoruno**

**uhhhhhhhhnorunorunoru, sorunorunorunoru**

**uhnou**

Solo las chicas y sus hermanos vieron esa conexión que existía entre Seiya y la Neo Reina vieron que habían surgido viejos sentimientos entre ambos, un rato después bajaron del escenario. Empezó el vals y todos salían a bailar.

\- Me concedes este baile Señorita Reí - decía Endymion

\- ¿Majestad?...pero...su esposa...- Decía apenada Reí

\- No te preocupes ella no dirá nada...vamos.

\- La conozco perfectamente majestad...en cuanto se refiere al acercarme a usted.

\- Ella debe entender que solo es un baile...además no creo que arme una escena de celos siendo la reina.

\- Esta bien majestad...solo una pieza.

La Neo Reina Serenity estaba tan distraída pensando en la canción que le había hecho Seiya, que no se dio cuenta en ese momento que El Rey bailaba con una de sus amigas.

\- Esa canción tenía mucho sentimiento...no ha dejado de pensar en mí.

Seiya se le acerco y la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Majestad... ¿me concede el honor de bailar?- Seiya le estiro la mano a Serenity,

\- Seiya...- Estaba nerviosa al verlo con un hermoso traje azul de caballero y un antifaz

\- Por favor majestad...merece tener un poco de diversión.-Seiya

Luna que estaba a su lado en forma humana - Seiya tiene razón, debes divertirte un poco.

\- ¿Luna?...Esta bien - Le tomo la mano a Seiya - solo una pieza - decía seriamente y se colocó su antifaz.

Él sonrió complacido. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile se tomaron de las dos manos y sintieron una calidez por su cuerpo al pegarse, ambos estaban sonrojados, empezaron a bailar con la demás parejas.

\- ¿Te gusto la canción Bombón?- Susurro a su oído.

\- Si, me dejaste impresionada...no dejo de pensar en la letra.-Serenity

\- Sabes que me gusta impresionarte - sonrió

\- Creí que no vendrías...- decía Serenity

\- Y perderme la oportunidad de bailar contigo...estaba ansioso de verte.

\- Yo igual...esto...digo...no...es...- No sabía que decir, él se le acerco a su oído y susurro

\- ¿Estas nerviosa verdad?...- Decía pícaramente.

\- Claro que no... Es solo...que...- sonrojada

\- Sabes que eso es lo que le hago a cualquier chica...incluso a la Neo Reina

\- No digas eso Seiya...debes tener miles de pretendientes.

\- La verdad si...pero tengo a una chica especial la cual amo, pero ella no me corresponde a ese amor.

Ella se quedó estática al escucharlo, el vals término, Seiya le hizo una reverencia

\- Gracias por bailar conmigo.

\- Un gusto...bailas bien para ser un chico antipático.- Los dos rieron

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme afuera?

\- Sabes que no puedo estar a solas contigo...que dirán de mi...soy la soberana, debo tener ejemplo...Endymion debe estar buscándome.

\- Esta bien majestad.

Seiya se alejó un poco de ella, la reina buscaba a Endymion pero lo encontró bailando con Reí. Se acercó a Seiya nuevamente - Esta bien vamos, Endymion está muy entretenido.- Estaba extremadamente celosa y alterada.

Reí bailaba con Endymion muy feliz

\- Majestad, esto es mal visto ante la gente.

\- No te preocupes

\- Conozco muy bien los celos de la reina.

\- Tranquila al estar con su amigo no creo que se dé cuenta de esto.

Continuaron bailando sin darse cuenta que Seiya y la reina se alejaba afuera

Del otro lado de la sala estaba Amy estaba nerviosa ante Taiki

\- Hola...Taiki...No creí volver a verte.- estaba roja como un tomate

\- Yo...tampoco Amy Mizuno...pero veo que mi deseo se cumplió.

\- ¿Deseo?

\- Si... deseaba verte desde que nos despedimos ese día, solo han pasado muy poco tiempo.

\- lo dices como si una década fuera poco tiempo.- reía ante el cometario de Taiki.

\- A mí me pareció una eternidad.- sonrió.

Amy se quedó pasmada al oírlo, pues también deseaba verlo desde ese día.

\- ¿Bailamos?...Bella Amy Mizuno

\- Si...porque no.

Se tomaron de la mano y bailaron sin dejar de verse

Yaten buscaba a Mina y no la encontraba en la sala de baile, eso lo desespero y

Demasiado y se alejó afuera muy furioso, pero hay estaba si diosa del amor.

\- ¿Mina?..

Ella al oírlo se asustó muchísimo, no sabía qué hacer, si mirarlo o quedarse como estaba. Él se le acercó y le dio la vuelta hacia él, la vio completamente roja.

\- ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí?

\- Como crees...claro que no.

\- Entonces...

\- Solo que...no sabía que hacer...deseaba esto desde hace tiempo...mi sueño se cumplió.

\- También deseaba con toda mi alma verte.- se le acercó al oído - Mi diosa del amor.

Mina se puso nerviosa y roja, él se acercó un poco y el beso, ella le correspondió a ese beso que deseaban hace tanto tiempo.

\- Seiya tenía razón

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- No es el único tonto pensando en una chica de la tierra...Estoy loco por ti-

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron otro beso apasionadamente.

La neo Reina Serenity y Seiya salieron al jardín, estaba muy nerviosa al saber que estaría sola con él, no sabía si era solo eso o pensar que de pronto seria descubierta por alguien.

\- Esto no deberíamos hacerlo Seiya...que pensaran de mi...soy la Neo Reina.

-Entonces porque me seguiste si no querías estar a solas conmigo.

\- No lo sé...quizá sea...porque vi a Reí y Endymion juntos.

\- ¿Estas celosa de tu guardiana y amiga?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente el chico.

\- La verdad...si... siempre lo he sido...Ellos solían salir antes de despertar como la princesa Serenity.

\- No lo sabía... ¿Y de mi haz estado celosa al estar con una chica?

\- Pues...- Se veía temblosa- Si... Sonoko...ella te quería...recuerdo que ella nos retó y sabias que no era buena.

\- Lo sé, pero ganamos - ambos rieron- y nos dejó la vida en paz

Ambos recordaban cuando Sonoko los reto a un juego de softball para definir si seguían juntos o se separaban, pues ella era la capitana del club de fan de los Three Lights.

La tomo de sus brazos y se acercó a ella - Fue hace muchos años bombón, sabía que tú eras y eres la única en mi corazón...pero... ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

\- Es que en ese momento estaba confundida...Darién no estaba conmigo y Rini mi hija...tenía que nacer y tenía tanto miedo de lo que dijeran la guardianas exteriores pues tenía un destino con él desde el milenio de plata...Ahora es todo diferente...siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Yo siento lo mismo desde que te conocí sentí una conexión extraña contigo.- La tomo de las manos las beso y las entrelazaron - así estés con él, no te dejare sola

La Neo Reina Serena tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No sé cómo decírtelo...dime una cosa... ¿me amas por ser la princesa de la luna?

\- No, claro que no, yo me enamore de Serena Tsukino no de la princesa, desde que te vi...sentí que algo despertó en mi cuerpo, no he dejado de amarte desde ese día.

_Oh Seiya...Te...amo...Seiya...No me importa lo que digan...pero no puedo hacerle esto a Endymion...no me atrevo...desearía ser solo Serena Tsukino y dejar todas mis responsabilidades_ \- Serenity decía en sus pensamientos

\- Es muy lindo lo que dices...pero...porque te sigues lastimando si sabes que estoy con Endymion.

\- No me importa que estés con él, quiero tener la esperanza de que alguna vez...me aceptes bombón...

Sonrió al escucharlo - Seiya...yo... - sus ojos estaban un poco aguados.

\- No llores bombón...por favor...

Seiya no se aguantó y la beso, Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir sus labios, quería alejarse y reclamarle pero sintió una paz y una calidez recorriendo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y lo beso como siempre había soñado, alzo sus brazos y los puso sobre el cuello del chico. Era como si el mundo en el que estaban no existiera. Solo eran guiados por sus sentimientos.

\- Sé que esto está mal...pero...quiero que antes de que suceda algo...amarte como siempre lo quise- Decía la Reina en mente.


	3. Una nueva despedida

Seiya no se aguantó y la beso, Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir sus labios, quería alejarse y reclamarle pero sintió una paz y una calidez recorriendo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y lo beso como siempre había soñado, alzo sus brazos y los puso sobre el cuello del chico. Era como si el mundo en el que estaban no existiera. Solo eran guiados por sus sentimientos.

\- Sé que esto está mal...pero...quiero que antes de que suceda algo...quiero amarte como siempre quise- Decía la Reina en mente.

**CAPITULO 3 **

**UNA NUEVA DESPEDIDA**

Luna entraba al jardín cuando encontró la escena romántica que tenían Serenity y Seiya y se alejó del lugar sin dejar de verlos.

La reina se alejó de él, muy impresionada sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos color zafiro, estaba paralizada sin saber que decir.

-Discúlpame por haberme atrevido a besarte sin tu consentimiento - Decía Seiya arrodillándose ante ella tomándole la mano.- No resistí más el saber que no estás conmigo…Lo lamento.-Seiya

-No hagas eso…Por favor…no te avergüences de lo que acabas de hacer…se lo que sientes…-Se dio vuelta cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se levantó sin soltarse de su mano y la giro hacia él, viéndola – ¿Acaso sientes lo mismo? - Seiya

-Simplemente…despertó ese sentimiento en mí, yo también deseaba ese beso desde que te me declaraste aunque no te lo dije…pero siempre lo había soñado – Dijo sonriendo.

-Bombón…- Seiya se sorprendió de oírla. – ¿es verdad lo que me dices?

Flash back

**En el camerino de los Three Lights se preparaban para salir al último concierto, Seiya había pedido que lo dejaran solo con Serena. Todos habían salido dejando a serena nerviosa.**

**-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer…eran en serio.-decía un Seiya nervioso**

**-Seiya…Bueno…yo quiero...-Cerro sus ojos**

**-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas…solo porque me gustas bombón **

**-Eh?-Dijo sorprendida y sonrojándose al ver que se acercaba a su oído **

**-Sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare- Seiya lo dijo en tono seductor.**

**La joven quedo sin palabras al escucharlo **

**-Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea.**

**Ella solo lo miraba sin palabras**

**-Bombón solo quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou.**

**-Seiya-**

**-Ahora si pondré todo el entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos…Bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio.**

**Ella cerró sus ojos queriendo detener sus lágrimas pero no pudo y los volvió a abrir**

**-¡Discúlpame!**

**-No, no tienes por qué disculparte…solo que- se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella dejo caer una lagrima.-Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes…mi dulce bombón.**

**-Seiya…-Tenia sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras**

Fin Flash back

-Es como si ese beso, ya lo hubiera vivido antes, hace mucho tiempo…

Seiya se paralizo al escucharla decir todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados que no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Debo irme, me esperan.

La tomo de la mano y se le acerco a abrazarla con suma delicadeza

-Espera...No te vayas

-Eh?... ¿qué haces?

-¿Entonces esta vez sí me dejaras secuestrarte?- Se le acerco susurrándole al oído.

-Es mejor que dejemos esto aquí Seiya…estoy casada…soy la monarca de Tokio de cristal y lo sabes.- Serenity lo dijo en tono serio dándose la vuelta para no mirarlo soltándose de él.

-Entonces será un secreto entre tú y yo.

-Seiya…no hagas más difícil esto. Ya no soy Serena Tsukino.

-Entonces…Por favor permíteme estar a tu lado, sin importar lo que seamos…Quiero estar contigo para protegerte.

-Solo seremos amigos, unos muy buenos amigos.

-Como quieras…eso me da alegría.- Le beso la mano sonriéndole, ella lo abrazo aparentándolo con toda sus fuerzas

"**No quiero ser solo tu amiga, quiero ser más que eso, pero quiero que entiendas que tengo una responsabilidad en este universo que no me lo permite, siento que contigo encuentro paz y tranquilidad para enfrentarme a lo que sea".-** Pensaba en su mente y dijo

Si hubiera una oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, te escogería a ti, sin dudarlo.

Bombón, te esperaría toda la eternidad.

Lo miro, se soltó de su cálido abrazo y se fue corriendo avergonzada por haberle dicho eso, sabiendo que estaba casada. Seiya no hizo nada solo la observo alejarse.

Aunque eres la Neo Reina sigues siendo como Serena Tsukino, muy fría y extraña como cuando te conocí, con ese resplandor que me enamoro…Mi Serena bombón - sonrió y se quedó observando la luna suspirando.

Serenity se fue cerca de su habitación. Se recostó en una de las columnas del palacio.

\- No puedo creer lo que hizo, me beso y además le dije lo que sentía - cerro los ojos pensando en el.- Seiya...porque no te conocí antes de conocerlo a él.

Reacciono pensando en Endymion y su hija

\- Deja de pensar en él, no eres una chica normal, ya no eres Serena Tsukino, eres una reina, cálmate…además fue solo un beso….que puede afectarte…estas casada con el hombre que amas.

\- ¿Majestad?- Luna la vio y se acercó a ella

\- ¡Luna! - Se sorprendió y se secó las lágrimas- ¿pasa algo?

\- No, más bien quería preguntarle si está bien.

\- Si Luna como crees que no voy a estar mal teniendo a Endymion y a Rini a mi lado.

\- No tienes lo más importante... ¿verdad?

\- ¿qué?- Sorprendida dijo la reina al ver lo que había dicho Luna

\- Vi lo que sucedió con Seiya hace un momento.-Luna

\- ¿Luna? por favor no digas nada.-Le suplicaba la rubia

\- Tranquila no diré nada...pero no quiero que lo repitas...eres la Neo reina…debes mostrar ejemplo a todo mundo como la monarca que eres.

\- Lo se Luna…ya aclare todo con él, no volveré a verlo.

\- Claro que puedes verlo, pero no de la forma que él quiere.

\- Él no es mala persona Luna, solo… se enamoró…de mi

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿También sientes lo mismo por él?

\- Luna…yo…no…no sé lo que siento por el…pero…al besarme sentí algo extraño dentro de mí.

\- ¿Algo extraño?

\- si…como si ese beso lo hubiera sentido hace muchísimo tiempo….debo estar loca no es así.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Debes tener valor…

Una de las doncellas se acercó a ellas

Majestad discúlpeme por interrumpir, el rey Endymion la está esperando –

Tranquila…Dile que iré en un momento quieres

Si majestad

Se retiró de dónde estaban Luna y Serenity

\- Debo ir con Endymion ahora mismo.- Se levantó firmemente

\- Has cambiado Serena, ya no eres una niña llorona y eso me gusta pero tu calidez sigue intacta.-Luna

\- Me llamaste Serena, Luna…hace mucho no lo hacías.- Serenity

\- Discúlpeme majestad, lo lamento – Luna se arrodillo ante ella

\- Luna…Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…somos amigas desde el milenio de plata y aunque sea la Neo Reina no va a cambiar nada.

\- Serena… ¿porque eres así?

\- Sabes que nunca cambiare ante mis amigos.

Sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo muy caluroso de amistas que hace mucho no tenían. Se dirigieron al salón de baile

Taiki y Amy terminaron de bailar y se fueron a otro lugar para hablar solos

-Me encanto la canción, fue muy emotiva Taiki,

-La verdad es que Seiya la hizo pensando en una chica que tú y yo conocemos muy bien

-Me imagino que no ha dejado de amarla

-No es el único en hacer eso…porque…estoy enamorado de ti Amy.

-Taiki no puedo mentirte que siento lo mismo por ti.

-Es por eso que regrese para cumplir mi deseo de estar siempre a tu lado.

-Taiki…te…esto es raro en mi…no puedo decirlo

La tomo de las manos besándolas una por una

-Te escribí esto solo para ti…no sé si te gustara.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Si…expresa lo que siento por ti.

Saco un papel y se lo entrego ella lo empezó a leer muy nerviosa

**Me fui El día más triste del mundo y tuve que descubrir cómo vivir**  
**Sin ti a cada segundo**

**Me fui a caminar en el frio a veces para aprender como volar**  
**Hay que saltar al vació y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser, y no hubo un día en que no pensara en ti, nunca deje de buscar como volver**  
**Y lo he logrado por fin Y estoy contigo otra vez,**  
**Y entiendo cuál es el rumbo, Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser**  
**Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos, Y ahora que estamos aquí**  
**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro, Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**  
**Que quiero estar a tu lado**

**Volví, El mejor día de mi vida**  
**No fue difícil pues se, Que siempre dejas una luz encendida**

**Volví y ya estabas esperando**  
**Tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente**  
**¿por qué tardaste tanto?**

**Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser**  
**Y no hubo un día en que no pensara en ti**  
**Nunca deje de buscar como volver**  
**Y lo he logrado por fin, Y estoy contigo otra vez**  
**Y entiendo cuál es el rumbo**  
**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser**  
**Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos**  
**Y ahora que estamos aquí**  
**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**  
**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**  
**Que quiero estar a tu lado**

**Y estoy contigo otra vez**  
**Y entiendo cuál es el rumbo**  
**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser**  
**Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos**  
**Y ahora que estamos aquí**  
**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**  
**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**  
**Que quiero estar a tu lado.**

La chica se puso muy sentimental que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, Taiki se le acerco abrazándola

-¿Y qué te pareció?-Taiki

-¿Es lo que sientes por mí? -Ami

-Si Amy, eso y mucho más… ¿y tú?

La chica se quedó sin palabras y se lanzó hacia el besándolo desesperadamente

-Si…Te…Amo…- Decía entre besos

Serenity estaba tan distraída pensando en cierto beso, que no se dio cuenta que Endymion estaba a su lado.

-¿Le concedes esta pieza de baile a tu esposo?

-¡Endymion!…me asustaste – Decía pálida, le dio la mano – Esta bien

Se tomaron de la mano y bailaban

-¿Estas contenta Serenity?

-Si…contigo siempre lo soy feliz Endymion… ¿Por qué?

-Es que te vi un poco triste… ¿fue porque baile con Reí?-

-Cómo crees que voy a estar triste por eso…sé muy bien que me amas más como yo te amo.

-Está bien, bailemos – se abrazaron

"**Te amo Endymion, pero amo a otro, con la misma intensidad que tú, me siento confundida, nuevamente."-** Un grito la saco de si

-Auch – Había pisado a Endymion muy fuerte

-Discúlpame, creo que hoy no soy la de siempre.

-No te preocupes, debes estar cansada.

-Si es mejor irme a descansar…mi falta de sueño me hace torpe - se puso la mano en la cabeza riendo.

-Ve…te alcanzare más tarde, debo atender a los invitados.

-Si - Lo beso en sus labios y se marchó.

Yaten y Mina estaban tomados de la mano dejando sus besos intensos de lado por un momento

-Mina…me amas como yo te amo – su mirada seria

-Si desde la primera vez que te vi…es decir…a los tres- dijo nerviosa

-¿Cómo que a los tres?- con rabia dijo Yaten

-Si… lo tres eran… muy guapos.

-Eh?...Mina… ¿Qué dices?- la soltó y se dio la vuelta muy alterado.

-Pero cuando...estabas en la audición me hiciste ver que…eras el chico de mi vida…sin importar que seas una chica.

-Jum….sabes…desde el momento que salimos de la tierra, algo nos transformó por completo en chicos, aún no sabemos que sucedió.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no eres una Sailor?

-Así es Mina…y no he dejado de pensar en ti desde ese día.

-Yaten….Mi lindo amor

Se siguieron besando hasta más no poder y decidieron volver adentro, entraban al salón acercándose a los demás chicos que ya se encontraban reunidos, la reina quería hablar con los demás pero, viendo que Seiya entraba, lo miro fijamente que atrajo su mirada, se puso pálida pero lo disimulo y subió las escaleras

-¿Qué le sucede a la Reina? –Taiki mirando a Seiya

-¡Yo no hice nada! -Seiya

-Pues parece que la visita de Seiya le altero – Mina dijo y Seiya se enrojeció

-Mina - Todo gritaron

-¡Señor Kou!- Grito Rini acercándose con la Reina Kakyu

-Hola Bombón Rosa - Se agacho y la abrazo.

-Volvió con sus hermanos - Rini

-Si…Me extrañaste - Seiya

-Si…un poco…solo fueron dos días - Rini

-Pequeña Dama…no que solo lo conocías en fotos.- Reí

-¿Y cómo es eso de que te extrañe Seiya? - Yaten

-Es que…yo - Seiya y Rini estaban muy nerviosos pues no querían que se enteraran que había salido del palacio y él había estado todo un día allí con ella y la Reina.

-Pequeña Dama…vamos a descansar - Endymion se acercó tomándole la mano.

-Si papa – Se sintió aliviada que su padre la hubiera salvado de revelar el secreto que tenía con Seiya. – Buenas noches.

Endymion la cargo – Buenas noches chicos - Dijo Endymion

Seiya sintió alivio, pero sentía Envidia de saber que él tenía el corazón de la mujer que amaba y que además tenían una hermosa hija que ahora lo empezaba a querer.

-Es linda niña, como su madre.- Dijo viéndolos alejarse.

-Nos dirás como conoces a la pequeña dama - Todos atacaron a Seiya

El vio que la Reina Kakyu ya lo sabía

-Déjenlo chicos, Seiya tiene derecho a tener secretos como todos

-¡Majestad¡- Yaten y Taiki dijeron al unísono – Lo sentimos

-No se disculpen, cada uno tiene derecho a ser feliz con lo que tiene, y a soñar aunque sea imposible ¿verdad?

-Si alteza – Los tres se arrodillaron, Seiya vio que su Reina le sonreía, pues era su cómplice.

Un productor se acercó interrumpiendo la conversación para hablar de negocios

-Chicos que buena presentación…Mi nombre es Michael…Soy productor y de música…han pensado en incursionar en el espectáculo nuevamente después de 10 años.

-La verdad es que por eso regresamos a la tierra, queremos enviar mensajes de amor a todos.

-Los espero mañana en los estudios para ver las canciones que tienen

-Sí señor.- Dijeron los tres

Michael se fue y las chicas se quedaron mirándolos a los tres con cara de amor como hace años.

-Qué bueno que volverán a los escenarios – Mina

-Sí, fue gracias a nuestro hermanito Seiya - Yaten

-Yaten, lo hice por ustedes, se bien que querían regresar por las chicas, o me equivoco - Seiya

-Cállate Seiya, tú también volviste por ella no lo niegues.-Yaten refunfuño

-Bueno…yo…- sabía que era verdad

-Chicos déjenlo en paz y vamos a descansar que mañana tiene un día atareado – Reina Kakyu.

Las Sailor inners se retiraron a descansar, al igual que ellos se marcharon a la habitación que compartían.

Serena estaba en la habitación recostada en su cama, saco de su nochero un llavero con un osito, suspiraba recordando la cita

"**Puedes quedarte con eso…Te lo regalo por haberme hecho el favor de acompañarme este día."-** Seiya

No debo hacer esto…Endymion está conmigo y no voy a dejarlo por un simple amor del pasado que no pudo ser, solo por un beso.

Se levantó de la cama pues iba a la habitación de Rini a estar con ella antes de dormir, al acercarse saco la cajita musical en forma de estrella eso la tranquilizaba y dejaba caer lágrimas de sus ojos

-¡Mama!

-Mi niña… ¿estas lista para dormir?

-Si…. ¿te pasa algo?… ¿estabas llorando?

-No claro que no, es solo que aún sigo un poco enfermita

-Entonces te cuidare…seré tu doctora….

-No es necesario

-Tú recuéstate en la cama y no protestes, debes descansar y quédate callada. ¡Luna pelota transfórmate!

La pelota adquirió la forma de un botiquín.

-Está bien señorita, hare lo que me diga – Sonrió – Eres idéntica a cuando fuiste al pasado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Antes de que tu nacieras, tu yo futuro nos visitó en el pasado a tu papa y a mí…cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-¿De verdad te conocí antes de nacer?

-Si

-¿Y cómo era?

-tenía la misma edad que ahora tienes…10 años.

-Mama….por favor cuéntame más sí.

-Dijiste que me quedara callada.

-Mama por favor…si te pasa algo estoy aquí.

-Está bien – la cargo a su lado abrazándola y contándole todo lo sucedido cuando había viajado al pasado a pedir ayuda. Rini estaba tan emocionada de escuchar todo, pero le dio miedo cuando escucho que se había convertido en una aliada de Black Moon.

-No quiero repetir ese futuro mama.- La abrazo tan fuerte

-Hija mía no permitas que el mal se acerque a tu corazón…Se valiente y fuerte en tu corazón…y recuerda que todos y cada uno de nosotros te queremos y amamos mucho…no debes rendirte ni perder las esperanzas, pase lo que pase.- La consolaba

\- Si mama seré valiente como tú.

\- Mi linda hija…te quiero como a nadie.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas, un rato después, Serenity escuchaba algo en su mente que la despertó

-Reina Serenity…Bombón… ¿me oyes?- Seiya

-Eh?...debo estar loca…escucho a Seiya en mi mente.-Serenity

-No, no estás loca…sentí tu resplandor y decidí llamarte, quiero verte…estoy afuera.- hablo nuevamente en su mente.

Se acercó a la ventana, lo vio hay sonriendo y saludándola

-Pero…estas no son las horas de visitar a una mujer…eres un mañoso.

-Solo quiero mostrarte algo…por favor.-Suplicaba

-Como quieras…pero sin nada de coqueteos ni besos.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Te doy mi palabra – se puso la mano en el pecho.

-Bajare en un momento

Ella salió muy animada pues iba a verlo de nuevo, llego al jardín y no lo vio eso el enojo mucho.

-Me haces venir hasta aquí y te vas

-Tranquila bombón estoy aquí- apareció detrás suyo

-Eres tan antipático…esto está mal –Furiosa dijo

-Oye gracias…y si estuviera mal solo te besaría.

-Para que me necesitabas - Dijo roja y desesperada.

-Quería decirte que el día que me vuelva famoso quiero que seas mi fan número uno y la presidenta del club de fans

-¿Tu fan número uno?… ¿la reina de Tokio de cristal?

-Si…toma…es tu credencial…los chicos están de acuerdo – le entrego el sobre que contenía la credencial.

-Gracias…lo tendré en cuenta…pero sabes que tengo obligaciones.

-Lo se…Me iré mañana pero volveré en tres meses que será el concierto.

-Está bien…toma…esto es para ti – Le dio la caja en forma de estrella.

-Es muy linda - Seiya

-Cuídala…es todo para mi - Serenity

-Lo hare - Seiya

Se escuchó un estruendo y se asustó al saber quién era

-Sailor Uranus…lo olvide…escondámonos - Serenity

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella estaba fuera del planeta y olvide que llegaba hoy…vamos corre.

Se fueron corriendo y se escondieron en el invernadero que estaba cerca

-Ya decía que estaba muy tranquilo este lugar-Seiya

-Cállate…nos oirá- Serenity

Seiya vio que estaba muy nerviosa al sentir su mano que la tenía con fuerza sobre la suya.

-Puedo sentir el miedo que tienes que te descubra.

-No…es que recuerdo como es contigo…es capaz de atacarte si te ve conmigo.

-¿Estas preocupada por el antipático?

-Silencio hay viene – le puso un dedo en la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo silenciosamente. La escucharon pasar a su habitación, Serenity abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado percatándose de que no estuviera por ahí.

-Creo ya se fue…Debo irme.- Serenity

-Espera…-Seiya

-¿Qué?- Se detuvo Serenity al oírlo.

-Te espero en el concierto – Dijo esperanzado

-Jum lo pensare…no me presiones - Sonrió

-Como quieras jeje.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación no sin antes encontrarse con Haruka en las escaleras.

-Majestad

-Sailor Uranus

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Es que…no puedo dormir, así que fui a tomar un poco de aire.

-Estas segura que es eso.

-Sí, no te preocupes, descansa

-Muy bien majestad…hablaremos mañana

Entro a su habitación suspirando "Podre ir a su concierto"

-¿Serenity?

-Eh?...Endymion… ¿estas despierto?

-Sí, sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti a tu lado…ahora menos que hay problemas en todo el mundo.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-No, tú tienes responsabilidades aquí en Tokio…está más protegida aquí en el palacio.- Endymion

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-Serenity

-Tranquila…no sucederá nada estando juntos, así estemos lejos.-Endymion

Se acostaron en la cama juntos dándose un apasionado beso

-Te amo Serenity

-Endymion – Sonreía – También te amo como a nadie.- pero los pensamientos de serena estaban en otro chico.

Seiya llego a su habitación, vio por un momento el regalo de Serenity y se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido en menos de nada pues estaba cansado de todo lo que había sucedido y empezaba a soñar.

_**Un niño viajaba por el espacio sin rumbo fijo, cuando de repente vio un resplandor que lo atrajo a la luna, pero al acercarse cada vez mas no pudo detenerse hasta caer y darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, una niña lo vio caer y se acercó a él tomándole la mano.**_

_**-Estas bien – Dijo la niña de cabello rubio y vestido blanco**_

_**-Auch…no creí que me sucedería esto – Se tocó la cabeza **_

_**-Déjame ver – Tenia un gran chichón en la cabeza, ella curiosa lo toco**_

_**-Oye déjame…me duele – Se quejó el pelinegro**_

_**-Eso te pasa por hacer tonterías…eres un tonto- refunfuño la niña**_

_**-No lo soy….además llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo…he viajado por todo el sistema solar…- Dijo enojado**_

_**-¿Todo el sistema solar?- impresionada dijo la niña**_

_**-Si…me encanta conocer cada planeta y quisiera ir hasta más allá de donde vivo.**_

_**-Oye ¿puedo ir algún día contigo?**_

_**-Claro si no eres una niñita llorona**_

_**-Claro que no lo soy.**_

_**-Está bien, pero hoy no puedo hacerlo.**_

_**Una luz resplandeció el cielo de la luna, un hombre de cabello castaño con elegantes trajes reales.**_

_**-Jovencito así que aquí estas, debes volver, tu padre se enfurecerá**_

_**-Está bien…nunca puedo hacer nada de travesuras…es injusto.**_

_**-¿Quién es él?- pregunto la rubia**_

_**-Es uno de los guardianes de mi padre – El chico dijo presumiendo**_

_**-Es mejor que nos vayamos – El guardián le tomo el hombro al niño**_

_**-Está bien…espera que me despida de esta linda niña.**_

_**-Adiós señorita, espero volver si me dejan – Le tomo la mano y la beso, haciendo ruborizar a la pequeña niña.**_

_**-Espero verte de nuevo hermosa dama**_

_**El pequeño se marchó junto al guardián, la niña lo vio partir suspirando.**_

_**Vuelve pronto…**_

Seiya aun dormido dijo murmurando para sí mismo

-Volveré, te lo prometo, hermosa chica.

Yaten que dormía cerca de Seiya, lo escucho y se le acercó un poco molesto

-Hasta dormido sueñas con ella, estás loco de remate.

El chico ni siquiera se despertó, y Yaten se fue a dormir.

Serenity se despertó al haber soñado lo mismo, Endymion seguía dormido en bazos de ella.

"Que sueño…quien era ese niño…se parece a Seiya…aunque no creo" – Pensaba – "¿Seria porque Seiya me dio ese beso, que ahora sueño con él?...Debe ser eso…me dormiré mejor"- Siguió en brazos de Endymion y se durmió.

Pasaron tres meses y todo estaba en completa calma, Mina y Ami estaban ansiosas pues volverían a ver sus amados para el concierto dos días después Serenity las escuchaba oculta.

-Ay cuanto extraño a mi Yaten - Mina

-Calma mina, falta poco para verlos de nuevo – Reí

-Si ya quiero verlos - Ami

-Ami me sorprendes - Lita

-No sabes lo lindo que fue…no tengo dudas de que lo amo - Ami

-Si no quiero pasar más tiempo de mi vida sin mirar los ojos verdes de Yaten nuevamente.- Mina

-Ay exageras Mina - Lita

-No exagero es que Además, no hay muchos hombres en esta galaxia o la próxima, que me pueden callar con solo tocar mi hombro.- Mina

-Mina tiene razón - Serenity hablo entrando a la sala

-¿Qué?...Majestad…- Dijeron todas

-Si amas a alguien debes aferrarte al deseo de estar con él, no crees -Serenity

-Lo dices por Seiya no es así – Mina

-¡Mina!...no hables así ante la Reina – Gritaron la tres scouts

-Perdón - Mina

-No te disculpes…Sigues siendo igual Mina…lo digo por ustedes, si Caos no hubiera llegado en ese entonces, serian felices con esos chicos renunciando a ser scouts.

-Majestad… ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, es que…Seiya me envió esto para ustedes dos…son de Taiki y Yaten.

-Mi Yaten…- Mina

-Taiki…- Ami

Abrieron los sobres y encontraron las credenciales con el cual certificaban que eran fans.

-Para la fan número uno de mi corazón…Yaten – Dijo Mina con amor en sus ojos mostrando la credencial - soy la dos en el club de fans. ¡Que emoción!

-Para mi hermosa Ami Mizuno, espero verte pronto…Taiki – Se ruborizo

-¿Tú debes der la numero uno verdad?

Mina le quito la tarjeta emocionada de saber que era, Serenity y las demás hicieron lo mismo, y la vieron, era el número 3 del grupo.

-No somos las numero uno - Ami

-¿Quién será?...- Reí

Mina y Serenity se miraron al darse cuenta que actuaban como niñas, soltaron la tarjeta dándosela a Ami.

-Disculpe majestad, es que yo creí que era yo- Mina

-No te preocupes, al menos saben que tienen su corazón…debo irme, Endymion se va hoy… ¿recuerdan? - Serenity

-Si majestad…adelante - Lita

La vieron marcharse muy alegre, pero sabían que tenía dolor en su corazón

-Que le pasara a la Reina…a estado rara últimamente - Reí

-Deberíamos decirle que vaya con nosotras al concierto - Mina

-Sabes que no puede, sería muy peligroso para ella.- Ami

-Creo que esta triste por el rey Endymion, la deja por unos meses - Lita

-Tienes razón – la demás hablaron.

Serenity no sabía si podría soportarlo; se había sentido tan sola antes cuando él se marchó dejándola un par de meses sola por cuestiones diplomáticas, si no hubiese sido por su hija.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación ahora se preguntaba a sí misma porque estaba nerviosa de hacerlo. Sentía que algo sucedería esa noche, algo que alteraría el curso de su destino para siempre. Exhalando cuando vio a Endymion abrir la puerta sonriendo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…vamos. No te quedes ay.

-Endymion ¿de que querías hablar?- Entro al cuarto junto a el

Endymion sonrió, - Sígueme…es una sorpresa.

La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la guio hacia la sala, donde había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas. Habían esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas alrededor de la habitación y colocado un gran florero lleno ellos en el centro de la mesa de té, donde estaba preparada su comida. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a uno de los cojines, y tomó su lugar del otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos de Serenity estaban llenos de lágrimas,

-Endymion, no sé qué decir. Estoy tan contenta.- Endymion le sonrío a su Reina

-Pensé que te gustaría. Quería que nuestra última noche junta fuera memorable en todos los sentidos.

Serena sostuvo el aliento, Endymion ¿Qué quieres decir?

La cara de Darién se puso seria pues sabía que no entendería nada

-Necesito hacer un viaje por tres meses y mi avión parte mañana temprano.

Serenity estaba sentada en el suave cojín mirando fijamente al hombre sentado del otro frente de la mesa, con una sensación de deja vu terrible, Serena sonrío valientemente mientras encontraba las palabras,

-Endymion, ¿Quién hubiera creído que eras capaz de dejarme sin habla dos veces en menos de diez minutos?- Serenity se detuvo por un segundo cuando sintió que la voz le fallaba. Bajó la cabeza y contó hasta diez mentalmente antes de hablar nuevamente,

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué me vas a dejar otra vez?, si dijiste que todo estaba solucionado. - dijo muy alterada

Los ojos de Endymion se oscurecieron levemente al verla con rabia

-Lo lamento…es que…- Dijo disculpándose

-No estoy haciendo esto para herirte. Las cosas están complicadas en el mundo, Por favor entiende, yo te amo, pero esta decisión no es por ti, es por el bien del planeta.- Endymion

Serena dejo caer una lágrima de su ojo derecho, sin intentar limpiarla.

-Endymion, no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero siento que oponerme a ella seria egoísta de mi parte. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?...debes cumplir con tus obligaciones, sabes que no soy buena en eso.

Endymion le sonrío gentilmente,

-Bien, esta noche no vamos a ningún lado. Vamos a comer nuestra cena y planeo que te quedes aquí conmigo toda la noche, para reconfortarnos mutuamente.

Serena lo miró incierta,

-¿Toda la noche? - Endymion tomó su mano por encima de la mesa,- Si mi Reina, la noche completa, porque aunque estemos distanciados, Quiero asegurártelo mostrándote mi amor completamente.

Serena miró sus manos entrelazadas. No estaba segura de esta decisión, pero temía no acceder a ello, al tiempo que tenía un mal presentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente aeropuerto estaba muy lleno, Serenity trataba de contener sus lágrimas por la partida de Endymion mientras él avanzaba en la multitud con Rini en brazos, tenía que mostrar fortaleza ante todos. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida correspondiente y volteó a ver a Serena.

-Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Trata de no estar tan triste Serenity. Todo estará bien.- Dijo él mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla.

-Papa te voy a extrañar- la niña estaba muy triste

-No llores hija mía, volveré, te lo prometo – la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Endymion, sé que es egoísta, pero no te vayas. No puedo dejar atrás este sentimiento de que si me dejas ahora….tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. – Lloro abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Serenity, ya hablamos de esto esta mañana. Regresaré- Endymion

-Lo siento Endymion, No puedo explicar este fuerte sentimiento, pero sé que tengo razón.- Serenity

-Tranquila…volveré por las dos…las amo.- le dio un beso en la frente a Rini y un beso apasionado a Serenity, y comenzó a alejarse. Serena sintió algo que se hundía en su pecho; no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que no lo vería de nuevo como antes.

-Endymion, te amo.

Pero, él ya estaba perdido en el ruido de la multitud. Se marchó al palacio con Rini.


	4. Secreto

**CAPITULO 4**

Endymion llego a China después de 3 horas de viaje, estaba desesperado por ver solo a una persona que en ese mismo lapso de tiempo no había visto.

-Volviste - Hina

-Si...no sabes cuánto te extrañe – La beso en sus labios

-No hagas eso Endymion, tienes a la neo reina Serenity tu esposa – Hina dejo de besarlo

-Lo sé, pero aunque este con ella, no he podido olvidarte - Endymion

-Lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo.- Hina se dio vuelta

-Si te fuiste y me rompiste el corazón al hacerlo – Endymion la abrazo por la espalda.

-Debías casarte con ella y yo me marche a hacer mi tesis aquí porque no quería intervenir en su futuro como reyes de Tokio. - una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-No soporto la idea de separarme de ti…por eso te sigo a donde vayas.

-Que será de la reina si lo sabe…no soportaría verla sufrir.

-Por ahora no debe saber nada de esto, solo me case con ella por la pequeña dama, de lo contrario, hubiera elegido otro camino yéndome contigo el día que te volví a ver.- Endymion

-Pero…- Hina

No la dejo decir más, pues la beso nuevamente y sin detenerse, dejando lugar a una pasión que los envolvía sin pensar en nada más que en ellos

Dos días después Serenity estaba en su habitación y abrió la carta que Seiya le había enviado junto con la de las chicas, saco la nota y la leyó con alegría recostada en la cama.

"**Mi querida Bombón, espero que te encuentres bien, estoy ansioso de verte de nuevo, espero que no me dejes plantado en el concierto, he trabajado muchísimo junto a los chicos para que este proyecto salga adelante, recuerda que te espero en el concierto"**

"**Posdata, dile a Rini que la extraño y que pronto la veré de nuevo." **

"**Atentamente, tu eterno e imposible amor…Seiya Kou"**

-Seiya nunca cambiaras – Sonrió

-Majestad…- Mina

-Si…- Escondió la carta debajo de la almohada

-Soy yo…Mina

-Mina…Para ti soy Serena

-Es que aún no me acostumbro

-Nunca cambias Mina…querías hablar conmigo

-Si…quería que nos acompañaras al concierto…por favor

-No puedo Mina…

-Por favor Serena…no debes quedarte aquí triste y sola…si sucede algo te protegeremos.

-Iré…solo porque tú me lo pides

-Si gracias – la abrazo de la emoción

-Mina…

La chica se sintió mal al ver que había abrazado a la Reina

-Disculpe Majestad – Se soltó de ella

-No Mina…no te disculpes...eres mi amiga…ve a vestirte para que veas a Yaten.

-Si estoy ansiosa por verlo…me voy…nos vemos - se fue corriendo con alegría.

-Gracias Mina…- Sonrió y saco la carta – te veré de nuevo.

Dos horas después todos se habían marchado al concierto, la gente gritaba como loca pues estaban emocionados, incluyendo a los miembros del mismo grupo

-¿Qué sucede Seiya? – Hablo Taiki

-Es que estoy nervioso por cantar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y solo lo hicimos para buscar a nuestra princesa.- Seiya

-Ahora lo hacemos por gusto, para estar con las chicas-Taiki

-¿Creen que la Reina estará bien aquí?-Yaten

-Si estará bien por ahora, estando aquí con nosotros, quiere aprender las costumbres de la tierra antes de volver a Kimonku.-Taiki

Yaten asintió. - Creo que tienes razón Taiki, tratare de no preocuparme.

Taiki río - Lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte es si Mina te cambio por otro mientras estabas ocupado en grabando el disco.- Yaten miró fijamente a Taiki

-Entonces tú deberías preocuparte de que un chico más atractivo e inteligente enamorara a Amy mientras tú no estabas estos tres meses.

Los ojos de Taiki se nublaron - ¿Crees que es posible que eso haya pasado en tan poco tiempo?

Seiya hablo calmadamente - Al menos ellas tienen sentimientos por ustedes, ustedes no están solos en su amor por ellas.

Yaten miró a su amigo, alarmado por el dolor que era evidente en su voz,

-Seiya, que poco sensible de nosotros. Tú ya sabes que ella está casada con otro y además es la Reina de Tokio de cristal.

Seiya asintió - Lo sé, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo. Debo saber que ella está verdaderamente feliz, y entonces la podré dejarla ir de verdad.

Taiki y Yaten asintieron comprendiendo, su amigo amaba a esta chica más que a nadie, siempre había sido evidente

-Cantaremos con todo el entusiasmo para darle un hermoso mensaje a esta tierra.- Taiki

-Si. Respondió Seiya determinado.

-Chicos en tres minutos salen – Dijo el director del concierto.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ser ídolos de nuevo. - Yaten sonrío.

Taiki río - Si, y esta vez no tires a la basura tus cartas de amor.

Yaten le regaló una sonrisa pícara - Espero que Mina sienta celos y lo haga ella.

Los tres caminaron a través de la cortina hacia el escenario. Sonrieron mientras las luces los cegaron

"**Bombón, espero que hayas venido a escucharme" **– Dijo Seiya en su mente

Cuando las luces disminuyeron abrió los ojos impresionado de ver a Serenity frente a él, junto a su hija. Las dos saludaron a Seiya disimuladamente.

-Nos alegra mucho que hayan venido a disfrutar nuestro concierto, en especial a la reina de Tokio de cristal y su hija – Dijo Taiki

Todos los asistentes la vieron y ella saludo a todo el público mientras aplaudían, Mina y Ami no dejaban de ver a sus amados chicos.

-Traemos una hermosa canción para todos ustedes – Seiya – Esta canción de esta dedicada para aquellos que buscan la felicidad. Mírame

** Aunque parezca que soy rechazado****  
****mi corazón crece,****  
****Lo ocultamos en cada uno de nuestros corazones,****  
****dejemos que se detenga aquí.****  
**

Taiki**  
****Si digo las palabras "te amo"****  
****Mi corazón guarda el tiempo**

Yaten**  
****El amanecer abrirá la puerta****  
****e invita a la brisa de mar****  
**

Seiya**  
****(Mírame) si es el latido de mi corazón**

**(Escúchame) envía una señal****  
****(Tócame) una fresca energía comenzará a levantarse…******

**No la pasaré por alto, yo no me iré****  
****hasta que alcance mi sueño****  
****Así pues, estamos más cerca de donde tú estás, es nuestra era******

**Ayer no, mañana no****  
****Ahora éste es el momento****  
****¡Sí! Porque incluso la tristeza es una parte de felicidad**

Los tres estaban a punto de cantar cuando escucharon a Rini gritar

-Mama

Todos giraron para ver a la niña y se dieron cuenta que se la reino se había desmayado. Seiya salto del escenario desesperado al verla y corrió hasta ella, toda la gente miraba sin decir nada.

-Bombón – dijo tomándola en sus brazos, cargándola sacándola del auditorio.

-A donde la llevas – Ami

-A que la vea un médico - Seiya – Vamos Rini.

-Si – lo siguió por el auditorio muy preocupada la pequeña.

-Taiki llama a un doctor por favor -Seiya

-Si en un momento lo buscare- Taiki

-Te acompaño - Ami

Seiya la llevo a su camerino y la recostó en el sofá tomándola de la mano delicadamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mama?

-No lo sé, pero tranquila ella estará bien si la cuidamos.

-Creo que es porque…- se quedó callada

Serenity se movió quejándose tocándose la cabeza sin abrir los ojos

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿qué me paso?

-Tanto te afecto verme otra vez que te desmayaste- Seiya

-Seiya…- Serenity

-Si soy yo bombón- Seiya

-Y yo mama… ¿estás bien? - Rini

-Rini…Si…no sé qué sucedió.- Serenity

-Espero que no sea nada grave - Seiya

Taiki y Ami legaron con el doctor y Seiya se hizo a un lado para que el doctor la examinara. Después de un rato dijo

-Majestad, ¿usted no se está alimentando bien últimamente?

-Porque dice eso, claro que estoy comiendo bien.- Serenity

-Se ve muy pálida, fría y un poco deshidratada. – Doctor

-No es nada de eso, por favor déjenme estoy bien - Serenity

-No, tú no estás bien mama dilo - Rini

-Es por que el Rey se marchó hace dos días – Amy

-¿Qué? – Seiya la miro un poco enfadado – A donde se fue

-A china…ella está enfadada por eso

-Amy…- la miro con diferencia – No debes hablar de mis cosas privadas

-Lo siento majestad…es que me preocupa de verdad.

-En ese caso debe alimentarse majestad…se hará un daño terrible…me retiro.- Doctor

-Hasta luego doctor….- Dijeron todos

-Así que por eso está enojada la Reina- Taiki

-Tome, le traje esto majestad – Amy

Le alcanzo una bolsa que contenía un jugo y pastel,

-No quiero nada – Serenity

-Si no lo haces, no saldrás de aquí

Serenity vio a Seiya seriamente quitándole la mirada después muy molesta

-No entiendes que no quiero

-Pareces una niña chiquita, come…por favor – Seiya rogaba insistentemente colocándoselo frente a su boca – niñita tonta y llorona.

Al escuchar eso, ella lo que hizo fue abrir la boca con una furia que al morder el dedo mordió el dedo a Seiya también.

-Auch…sé que tienes hambre pero no exageres mordiéndome.

-Discúlpame…por favor… Te dolió.

-Eres una salvaje

-Te lo merecías por decirme llorona – Le saco la lengua

Taiki y Amy se Rieron mucho al verlos así

-Parece que la Neo Reina no ha cambiado nada - Taiki

-Ni Seiya…parecen niños chiquitos - Amy

Serenity y Seiya se sonrojaron al oírlos

-Amy…Taiki… ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Seiya?

-Si majestad – Dijeron ambos

-Ve tú también pequeña dama

-Pero…- Rini

-Estaré bien…iré en un momento.

-Si mama - se acercó a darle un beso – cuídate mama.

-Te esperamos en el escenario Seiya.

-Si

Los tres salieron, Serenity se levantó del Sofá.

-No vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera Seiya.

-Pero porque…si me preocupas.

-Pero, no soy una niña que debe hacer lo que le digan

-Bombón…pero explícame porque te atormentas más de lo necesario…deja de hacerte daño.

-El hecho que extrañe a Endymion es mi problema…no es el tuyo

-¿Afectar tu salud no es torturarte?…creo que eso no es felicidad.

Pero de nuevo le dio mareo, Seiya la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-Vas a terminar tu comida quieras o no

-Está bien si, comeré… ¿contento?

-Así me gusta…

Un rato más tarde Reí llego pues se había terminado el concierto

-Majestad ya debemos irnos

-Yo la llevare

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de llevarla Seiya, además si Haruka llega a verte, no sé qué sucedería.

-Está bien, pero me informas alguna cosa.

-Si

Serenity le sonrió a Seiya dándole apoyo a lo que había dicho su amiga, pues sabía que aparte de amigas eran sus guardianas, estaba tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Al día siguiente la reina dormía plácidamente en su cama llena de almohadas y cobijas de seda, estaba aún débil que todas prefirieron que se quedara en cama por varios días. Las Sailor se habían marchado. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y ella abrió los ojos.

-Estoy bien, puedes irte Luna, quiero dormir, aún tengo la sopa que trajiste hace un rato.

-Si es así es mejor que me valla y no te entregue este hermosísimo ramos de rosas – abrió la puerta Seiya

-Seiya – dijo sorprendida – que haces aquí tan temprano.

-Quería ver como seguías

-Estoy bien…como es que te dejaron entrar hasta aquí.

-Pues tus amigas se fueron y Luna me permitió entrar.

Se tapó con la cobija para que el ídolo no la viera en ese estado, con su cabello completamente suelto y despeinado intento arreglarse el pelo, pero el chico se sentó a su lado y le tomo de la mano

-Quédate así…quería conocerte sin tus coletas…te ves distinta

-Seiya yo….

-Si lo se…no puedes resistirte a mis encantos verdad- sonrió pícaramente

-Eres un arrogante como siempre – Dijo enojada

-Vístete que te llevare a dar un paseo

-No quiero, tengo demasiado sueño.

-Vamos, es un lugar que te fascinara y a Rini también….por favor.

-Si es con ella si iré…espérame afuera.

-Como ordenes majestad.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Se cambió el vestido por una blusa manga larga y unos jeans, se veía como una chica completamente diferente. Bajo las escaleras, Seiya la vio bajando y se cruzó los brazos.

-Hasta que te dignas en bajar

-La realeza puede hacer esperar a cualquiera no lo sabias

-De ti no puedo negarlo siempre eres así.

-Uch…que malo eres…y la pequeña dama.

-Hay viene bajando

-Mama, el señor Kou dijo que nos llevara a un lugar que nos gustara.

-¿Pero si sucede algo?

-Yo te protegeré ven – La jalo del brazo

-Si mama necesitas distraerte.

-Oye no me trates así…yo soy la reina – Se soltó de la mano de él refunfuñando.

-Pues vestida así no pareces una reina…vamos.

El tomo nuevamente de la mano caminando junto a ella, se subió a su auto y fueron a una pastelería muy conocida.

-Oye…que…pretendes que haga, si me ven aquí contigo pensaran que…

-Que soy un buen amigo de la Neo Reina y de su hija.

-Anda mama si…quiero comer esos ricos pasteles.

Suspiro - bien, solo lo hago por mi hija.

-Sé muy bien que te gustan muchísimo los pasteles

-Claro que no, ya los deje atrás.

-No digas que no te gustan mama, hace meses dijiste que quería un gran pastel para tu cumpleaños.

-Rini…ahora lo apoyas…jum

La niña solo se rio – disculpa mama pero es la verdad

-Vaya que sigues siendo la misma. – Reía.

-Espera…no soy la misma…tú me provocas.- refunfuño

-Calma…que dirán de ti - Señalando

Serenity miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie a su alrededor

-Lo ves nadie vio el berrinche de la reina – soltó una carcajada – Pareces una niña.

-No soy una niña

-Entonces majestad entrad- Seiya hizo reverencia abriendo la puerta

-Gracias…jum…- Cerrando sus ojos

-Oye, mi mama siempre es así- Rini

-No, es solo una chica caprichosa…siempre quiere tener la razón – Seiya dijo en voz baja.

-Los oí…sigue malcriando a mi hija Seiya. - Serenity

Los dos se rieron, Serenity se sentó enojada, Rini se sentó junto a Seiya.

-Disculpa mama.

-Oye no te enojes, solo quería verte feliz.- Seiya

-No hables quieres…espero que nadie se dé cuenta quien soy.- Serenity

-¿Vas a pedir algo de comer? – Seiya

-No quiero nada…Rini tampoco lo harás.

-Entonces

-Aquí está lo que me pidió Señor Kou.

Rini estaba feliz al ver el dulce frente a sus ojos, Serenity abrió los ojos y vio el gran pastel con ansias de comérselo.

-Gracias pero creo que mejor los debe llevárselos a otra mesa...

-Espera no…- comió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

-Aahhh no que no querías

Se levantó y le saco la lengua furiosa y se avergonzó de ver que todos la miraban asombrados, se sentó y limpiándose la boca.

-Te lo dije Rini…tu mama no ha cambiado desde que la conocí

-Si… nunca había visto esa actitud en ella

-¡Rini!…Seiya no le digas mentiras.

-Está bien…cálmate.

-Iré al baño.-Rini

Los dos quedaron sentados juntos frente a frente, Seiya le tomo la mano, Serena estaba nerviosa.

-Te sientes mejor

-Si…tenía tiempo que no comía pasteles

-Entonces te traeré todos los días

-Ni lo pienses, es mejor que te alejes de ella – Haruka

-Haruka…Michiru - Serenity

-Parece que a ustedes hay que repetirles todo varias veces - Michiru

-Que hace con el majestad – Haruka

-Solo me invito a comer

-Si es solo una invitación después de que estuvo enferma

-Eso no te incumbe, majestad es mejor que te vallas

-No pueden hacer esto…solo somos amigos…no recuerdan que luchamos contra galaxia hace mucho…debemos ser amigos.

-Ellos siempre serán unos intrusos, debe hacernos caso majestad, somos tus guardianas.

-Y esto no se ve muy bien para la monarquía de Tokio de Cristal…vámonos al palacio. Por favor

Rini llego al lugar y se quedó callada al ver a su madre a punto de llorar

-Si no hay otra opción, es mejor que me vaya…discúlpame Seiya…adiós

Le dio la espalda saliendo de la pastelería

-Pero bombón…tú eres.

-Cállate, no le llames así – Haruka – no quiero llamar la atención

-Adiós señor Kou – Dijo tristemente Rini

-Adiós preciosa – le tomo la mano

-Pequeña… es mejor que nos vamos ya.- Michiru

Las scout salieron con la niña y la reina, llegaron al palacio, se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, solo lloraba de rabia al ver que Haruka seguía como antes con Seiya, Luna entro a la habitación cuando ya era de noche

-Serena….que sucede…

-Luna… porque…me… sucede…esto a mi…-Serena lloraba – si solo quiero estar distraída para no deprimirme aquí adentro….es aburrido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme Luna?

-Hay una forma

-Y cual es…

Luna saco algo de su bolsillo

-Toma…

-Luna…es la pluma de transformación

-Si así es…pero no sé si todavía funcione la última vez que se uso fue cuando Mina se hizo pasar por ti.

-Lo intentare…Poder lunar…transfórmame en una chica común y corriente.

La chica se transformó, tenía el cabello color verde con mechones rojos, ropa de una adolescente, la luna de su frente desapareció

-o logre…no es fascinante Luna

-Si…valla…que te ves rara.

-Eso es lo que importa, no crees…ser irreconocible.

-Hum, solo hago esto para que te distraigas y no te deprimas mas

-Estoy contenta jejeje…cuida de Rini mientras no estoy sí.

-Por supuesto, diviértete, si

-Eso es lo que voy hacer.

Salió del palacio para irse al concierto, pero esta vez contenta de no ser la Neo reina sino una chica común, Haruka ni las demás outers se dieron cuenta de que ella había salido.

-Le hare unas cuantas bromas a Seiya y a los chicos – pensó mientras corría

El concierto estaba iniciando, los chicos entraban en tarima cantando armoniosamente, serena estaba feliz de poder verlos de cerca, en especial a Seiya. Más tarde en los camerinos estaban repletos de chicas tratando de estar cerca de los cantantes.

-Siempre es lo mismos con esas chicas – Yaten estaba

-Basta déjenlos en paz, él es mi novio – Mina

-Por favor chicas podrían tener un poco de calma aquí- Taiki

-No los dejaremos chicos, jamás

Dijo una chica tomando del cuello a Seiya

-En especial a ti, Seiya Kou…soy tu fan número uno.- quería besarlo

-Oye cálmate…espera – Seiya trataba de soltarse de ella

-Estas equivocada niñita – una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

La chica se alejó de Seiya mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello verdoso y anteojos negros

-Que te asegura que no lo soy

-Porque yo…soy la fan número uno…y…- hizo una pose mostrando la tarjeta – Además de ser la presidenta del club de fans.

-¡Que! – Dijeron Mina y Ami impresionados.

-Si así es, me lo dio el propio Seiya hace mucho

La chica y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta

-Oye Seiya, no se supone que se lo darías a la Reina Serenity – Taiki dijo susurrándole al oído

-Sí… pero…no entiendo que pasa – Seiya estaba impresionado viéndola acercarse a él.

-Un placer conocerte Seiya Kou – dijo tomándolo de la mano y besándole la mejilla al chico.

-Si mucho gusto… ¿quién eres?

-Puedes decirme…S.T. – se bajó un poco las gafas negras picándole el ojo

El chico solo se sonrojo, ella se marchó dejando a todos con cara de "quien será esa chica"

Llego al palacio muerta de risa al recordar la cara de Seiya

-Veo que te divertiste mucho…no es así - Luna

-Si….luna…si hubieras visto….la cara de….Seiya – Serenity

-Me imagino, verte de esa forma, debe ser muy gracioso…ve a descansar

-Muy bien…estoy tan cansada… ¿y Rini?

-Está dormida

-Iré a dormir junto a ella…buenas nuches Luna.

Lo mismo serena

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy alegre que bajo de al comedor pidiendo mucha comida para su desayuno, desayunaba con su hija y las chicas

-¿Que sabes de esa extraña chica Mina? -Lita

-No lo sé…siempre tengo información confiable, pero es misteriosa-Ami

-Solo se hace llamar S.T. -Reí

-¿Una chica misteriosa?- Serenity

-Si majestad…no sabemos quiénes.-Ami

-Y al parecer anda detrás de Seiya

¡Mina!- dijeron todas

-¡Que!…pero él dice no conocerla

-Chicas…si lo dicen por mí…saben que él es libre de estar con cualquier chica…nunca tuve nada que ver con el…solo somos amigos.

-Así es Mina, por favor controla tu lengua - Haruka

-Disculpe majestad – Mina

-¿Con que chica misteriosa?…Kou no pierde tiempo.- Michiru

La reina estaba que explotaba de la risa en su mente al estar ellos pensando en esa chica.

Unas semanas después Seiya estaba en el camerino pensando en la chica misteriosa, tocaron a la puerta.

-Déjenme solo un rato por favor

-Hola de nuevo - la chica abrió la puerta

-Oye ¿quién eres y por qué dices que eres la fan número uno si ni siquiera te conozco?…y porque dices que te di esa credencial

-¿No me conoces?… ¿enserio?…- Serena

-No, nunca te había visto - Seiya

-Y entonces…si no me conoces… que hago con esto - serena

Le mostro el osito que le había regalado en la cita, Seiya quedo en shock

-S.T…eres… ¿bombón?- Seiya

-Valla que te sorprendí no - Serena

-Pero…pero…como te hiciste esto…tu cabello no es el mismo

Le puso una mano en la boca

-tengo una pluma de transformación con la que puedo hacerlo -Serena

-Vaya que si me sorprendiste…no sentí tu resplandor - Seiya

-Eso me enojo mucho…dijiste que podías sentirlo. - Serena

-Sí pero…Veo que aun tienes el recuerdo de nuestra cita - Seiya

-Claro…lo conservo como un tesoro - Serena

-Yo aún tengo tu cajita musical - Seiya

-Es bueno que la tengas aun- Serena

Sonrió y se acercó al el feliz, ambos cerraron los ojos para besarse

-Seiya, es hora de irnos…perdón

Taiki los había interrumpido haciéndolos que se separaran rápidamente

-Que sucede aquí - Ami vio la chica nerviosa.

-Seiya, que pasa aquí - Mina entro viendo a la chica

-No…no pasa nada…solo quería conocerme - Seiya

-Conocerte…muy en…privado…ay hermanito - Yaten dijo sarcásticamente

-Parece Seiya quiere estar con todas las chicas a la vez que con la reina.

-Mina cállate…- Ami

-Porque…si aquí está la evidencia - Mina

-No debes hablar así de él y de Serena, además está casada y muy enamorada del Rey, ellos solo fueron amigos -Ami

-Si lo se…pero me imagino a Serena junto a él, con todas la chicas detrás de el …solo mírala aquí una de ellas.- Mina

-Puedes callarte por un momento Mina.-Yaten

Serena soltó una risa mirando a Seiya con cara roja de todo lo que habían dicho.

-Será mejor irme en este momento – la chica salió sin decir mas

Seiya salió detrás de ella alcanzándola afuera del coliseo de conciertos

-Espera...porque te vas - Seiya

-Las chicas tienen razón…no puedo hacer esto. - Serena

-A mí me parece que te divertías, tu resplandor brilla mas hoy que antes - Seiya

-Pues…si…a decir verdad…me reí mucho cuando te impresione que no fuera la reina como lo habías planeado. - Serena

-Si…oye…quédate un momento más por favor…vamos con los chicos a comer algo. -Seiya

-Solo no se te ocurra decir quién soy.- Serena

\- Claro S.T, ¿quién eres? - Seiya

Hizo una pequeña sonrisa, los chicos los alcanzaron en un café karaoke

-Y dime, de donde eres S.T.- mina le pregunta insistente a la chica

-Soy de aquí…vivo en la calle número 10 de Juban – Serena

-Ummm ya veo, te me haces conocida - Mina

-Si…a quien – dijo nerviosa serena

-No lo sé…debo estar confundida.- Mina

El animador del karaoke hablo en ese momento

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos karaoke especial para todos ustedes, junto al grupo Three Lights, Seiya harías el honor de subir a cantar.

-Solo si lo hago en pareja.- Seiya

-¿Quién sería la pareja de Seiya Kou? - animador

-La linda señorita…S.T.- Dijo señalándola

-¿Qué?...no - Serena

La tomo de la mano levantándola de la silla

-No por favor, yo no sé cantar.- decía suplicándole serena

-Dijiste que querías divertirte no es así - Seiya

-Pero…- Serena

-Nada de peros…sé que podrás…vamos – la subió al escenario

-Se…se…Seiya…- Serena

-No te preocupes…hazlo…cofia en mi…- Seiya

-Si…- Serena

-Bien chicos cantare una canción improvisada con esta hermosa chica.

-Oye, pero... ¿cómo? - Serena

Le susurró al oído – canta lo que te dicte tu corazón…deja que la música te lleve.

La música comenzó a sonar, Seiya solo la miro fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a cantar

Seiya

**No olvido el día en que te vi****  
****ibas muy abrazada****  
****no sé si enamorada****  
****pues te miraba y también me veías a mi**

Serenity saco fuerza y comenzó a cantar**  
****Pues claro que te sonreí****  
****me salió del alma****  
****yo no lo planeaba****  
****acuérdate que existe alguien junto a mí**

Los dos de la nada como si estuvieran conectados corearon**  
****Ya lo sé****  
****que en encontrarte me tarde**

Seiya**  
****pero me entere, cuando te mire****  
****que entre los dos algo puede haber****  
**

corearon mirándose tomándose de las manos**  
****Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto****  
****no lo escribimos, pero lo leemos****  
****nos hacemos tontos, a veces locos****  
****pero tus ojos me dicen que****  
****Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto****  
****y un día de estos voy a robarte un beso****  
****con pasión y vas a ver que este secreto****  
****puede volverse amor**

Seiya**  
****Por eso te hice esta canción****  
****para que bailaras****  
****falta tu nombre, es precaución****  
****pero va dedicada******

**Ya lo sé****  
****que en encontrarte me tarde****  
****pero me entere, cuando te mire****  
****que entre los dos algo puede haber****  
****Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto****  
****no lo escribimos, pero lo leemos****  
****nos hacemos tontos, a veces locos****  
****pero tus ojos me dicen que****  
****Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto****  
****y un día de estos voy a robarte un beso****  
****con pasión un beso con pasión******

**Ya sé que hay alguien más en tu corazón****  
****pero también sé que todo****  
****se vale en la guerra y en el amor****  
****Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto****  
****y un día de estos voy a robarte un beso****  
****con pasión y vas a ver que este secreto****  
****puede volverse amor****  
****y vas a ver que este secreto****  
****puede volverse amor**

(Canción Secreto de ov7)

Los dos se quedaron mirando muy fijamente a los ojos por un momento como si nunca desearan dejar de verse, sonrieron tomándose de las manos.

-Bravo, felicidades muy buena improvisación chicos…un aplauso por favor a esta pareja.-Animador

El público aplaudió como nunca a la pareja, ellos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que se sonrojaron al ver al público ovacionándolos. Bajaron de la tarima

-Cantas estupendamente, no te lo habían dicho.- Seiya

-No, nunca lo había intentado – serena

-Felicitaciones linda…cantas como una diosa - Mina

-Gracias Mina - Serenity

-Podrías abrir alguno de nuestros conciertos - Taiki dijo – piénsalo

-Lo hare…pero debo irme ahora mismo…me esperan. - Serena

-No por favor - Seiya

Lo alejo de los chicos

-Déjame ir si…Haruka se entera y me matara…es decir nos matara a los dos…Luna me está cubriendo, mi pequeña me espera para dormir.

-Creo que será mejor.

-Gracias.- lo abrazo – me divertí, adiós

La chica se alejó y Seiya quedo mirándola marcharse

-Parece que Seiya ha empezado a olvidar a la reina con esa chica - Taiki

-Sí, es muy bueno que por fin encuentre el amor verdadero.- Ami

-Como tú y yo mí querida Ami

-Te amo mi Taiki.

Se miraron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado


	5. Confesiones

**En el capítulo anterior**

El público aplaudió como nunca a la pareja, ellos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que se sonrojaron al ver al público ovacionándolos. Bajaron de la tarima

Cantas estupendamente, no te lo habían dicho.- Seiya

No, nunca lo había intentado – serena

Felicitaciones linda…cantas como una diosa - Mina

Gracias Mina - Serena

Podrías abrir alguno de nuestros conciertos - Taiki dijo – piénsalo

Lo hare…pero debo irme ahora mismo…me esperan. - Serena

No por favor - Seiya

Lo alejo de los chicos

Déjame ir si…Haruka se entera y me matara…es decir nos matara a los dos…Luna me está cubriendo…mi hija me espera para dormir

Creo que será mejor

Gracias.- lo abrazo – me divertí, adiós

La chica se alejó y Seiya quedo mirándola marcharse

Parece que Seiya ha empezado a olvidar a la reina con esa chica - Taiki

Sí, es muy bueno que por fin encuentre el amor verdadero.- Ami

Como tú y yo mi querida Ami

Te amo mi Taiki.

Se miraron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado

**Capítulo 5**

**La confesión**

Ami quería decirte que quiero que me acompañes a la gira.-Taiki

Tienes que pedir el permiso ante la Reina Serenity.- Amy

Sé que ella nos autorizara estará contenta que me acompañes. – Taiki

También lo deseo, además no he podido realizar mi sueño de ser una doctora como lo planeaba- Ami

Y porque. - Taiki

El rey Endymion nos ordenó que nosotras debíamos proteger a la Reina, porque después de que nació Rini, no pudo volver a viajar con él, solo llevaba a Sailor Plut en ocasiones por petición de la reina-Ami

Y porque deja a la Reina Serenity si es su esposa, ella es la que debe estar presente en todo, además es la portadora del cristal.- Taiki

Lo sé, pero es el Rey no podemos hacer nada para cambiar de parecer…aunque últimamente ha viajado solo - Amy

La reina Kakyu estaba muy cerca de ellos con varios amigos que había conocido, y se acercó a saludarlos.

Hola chicos – Kakyu dijo acercándose a ellos

Reina Kakyu, estaba aquí - Taiki

Si…he conocido gente interesante aquí que sinceramente son buenas personas – Kakyu – me impresiona lo divertido que es estar en este planeta.

Me agrada que este disfrutando su estadía aquí majestad – Ami

Gracias Ami…oye, vi a Seiya cantando con una chica…quien era - Kakyu

Si…es la fan número 1 y la presidenta del club de fans – Mina dijo algo enojada – además, está muy coqueta con Seiya…se supone que está loco por Serena.- mina

Tranquila mi amada Mina…- Yaten la abrazo tranquilizándola – puede que sea lo mejor para él.

Me pareció que Seiya y esa chica tenían una conexión especial - Kakyu

Que quiere decir majestad -Taiki

Puede ser que esa chica sea el alma gemela de Seiya…vi en ambos un resplandor muy brillante…como para hacer brillar toda la vía láctea - Kakyu

A mí también me pareció eso – Taiki – es parecido al de la reina Serenity.

¿Muy parecido? - Ami

Sí, pero este brillaba muchísimo más.- Taiki

Algún día sabremos quién es esa chica misteriosa- Mina

Mientras tanto en China, Hina y Endymion caminaban por la ciudad tomados de las manos, como personas enamoradas en el parque, el rey solo tenía ropa sencilla para que no lo reconocieran

No sabes lo feliz que he estado contigo estas últimas semanas - Endymion

No extrañas a Serenity y a tu hija.- Hina

A Serenity no tanto, si no a mi hija.- Endymion

No me gusta que hables así, ella te ama demasiado.- Hina

Sabes que desde apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, ya nada es igual, solo lo hice por Rini, jamás quise hacer esto y no me llames Endymion - Endymion hablaba seriamente.

Darién….- Hina

Nuestro pasado sigue latente, no me engañes, me amas, nos amamos- Endymion el tomo de sus hombros.

Sabes que nuestro amor jamás podría ser, a pesar que nos conocimos muy jóvenes tú tenías un destino con ella. - Hina

Ahora podemos remediar todo, quiero dejarla, le explicare todo. - Endymion

Ella va a sufrir y tu hija…no quiero seguir con esto. - Hina decía con tristeza

Si sigo con ella sufrirá más….y más si seguimos viéndonos a escondidas...alguna vez la ame pero eso se fue derrumbando poco a poco porque comprendí que a quien amo es a ti.

La beso y en ese momento Haruka y Michiru llegaron al lugar donde se iban a encontrar con el rey para informar los avances que tenían de la tregua pacifica que tenían con los ciudadanos del país, pero ven la escena.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?...majestad….- Haruka lo dijo con rabia - que significa esto.

Puedo explicarlo – Endymion se separa de los brazos de Hina

No hay nada que explicar- Michiru

Has traicionado a la reina….porque….explícame- Haruka se acercó empuñando su mano.

No le hagas daño por favor.- Hina.

Cállate, tu eres una traidora como el – Michiru

Jamás quise que sucediera esto.- Hina hablaba con vergüenza.

Cállate…por ti y por este cretino, ella va a sufrir, ella te ama…- Haruka

Pero yo nunca lo sentí así – grito Endymion – jamás la ame tanto como a Hina…ahora como antes…la he amado con locura.

¿Cómo que antes?-Michiru

Que nos explique la traidora -Haruka

Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños después de que sufrió el accidente.– Setsuna

¿Qué? – dijeron las dos muy sorprendidas

Crecimos juntos y nos enamoramos, yo tuve que marcharme a otra ciudad y el conoció a la que hoy es su esposa.-Hina

¿Desde cuándo son amantes? - Haruka

Prácticamente desde nos volvimos a encontrar en el hospital donde trabajaba antes de volverme soberano – Endymion

Cabeza de bombón ya estaba embarazada, ¿no es así? - Haruka

Si…pero no pudimos evitarlo…nuestro amor renació allí trabajando juntos…nos volvimos a encontrar en Tokio - Hina

¿Y Porque no la dejaste libre? - Haruka

Lo hice por la pequeña dama y el destino que teníamos, debíamos crear Tokio de cristal a toda costa.- Endymion

Y es por esto que no la volviste a traer a las reuniones y le dijiste que estaba en peligro, que lo mejor era quedarse en el palacio que la protegía…dime – decía Haruka muy dolida de pensar que su reina estaba siendo traicionada.

Si…solo quería estar a solas con ella - Endymion – no he sido capaz de decirle todo esto.-Endymion empuñaba sus manos.

Pues tendrás que decírselo…ambos tendrán que contarle todo.- Michiru

No, por ahora…no se lo diré.- Endymion

Entonces se lo diremos nosotras - Haruka

No…ella sufrirá en cuanto se lo diga – Endymion

Debiste haberlo pensado antes, debiste haber hecho algo - Haruka

Pero que hacía, si Rini no hubiera nacido y este futuro…- Endymion

Este futuro se hubiera creado de otra manera si, lo sabemos perfectamente, pero ella no sufriría como va a sufrir cuando se entere de todo esto…sabemos que se enterara en algún momento – Michiru

Quiero que regresen a Tokio y la mantengan vigilada…no le digan absolutamente nada….se lo diré en cuanto regrese al palacio en un mes

Pero si…- Haruka

Nada de peros…soy su monarca, deben obedecerme – dijo furioso – no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más.

Si alteza – las dos se arrodillaron ante él, Hina estaba dolida por todo, pensando en el sufrimiento que causaría.

"Rey Endymion, te juro que pagaras el haber engañado a la Neo Reina Serena, ambos lo pagaran muy caro si le llega a suceder algo" – dijo en su mente Haruka con rabia.

Serenity llego a la entrada del palacio muy alegre, volviendo a su forma original de la Neo Reina Serena.

Gracias a esto, pude verte de nuevo – lo apretó contra su pecho

Parece que te divertiste bastante, no es así – dijo luna en un tono suave

Luna…me asustaste mucho – dijo sin aire la reina

Tranquila, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…cuéntame cómo te fue

Pues Luna veras…- dijo sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos

¿Sucedió algo malo?

No es solo que…cante con Seiya…jamás creí poder cantar.

Cantaste con Seiya, pero si tú no sabes, no eres muy buena cantando.

Oye no seas mala conmigo…talvez al estar con el todo cambia.

Es mejor que me des la pluma.

¿Por qué? recuerda que cuando inicie como Sailor scout quería ser una estrella y no me dejaste. (capítulo 7 del anime de los 90)

En ese momento tenías cosas más importantes que hacer no recuerdas.

Me hiciste llorar mucho.

Pero te salve de ser un hipnotizada por la Nega fuerza.

Si…pero mi lunita…¿quieres verme triste de nuevo?– le hizo pucheros de niña chiquita – por favor…déjamela si

Pareces una niña.- Luna

Si, parece que Serena Tsukino despertó de nuevo en mí desde que…

¿Desde qué? - Luna

Seiya me dio ese beso en la fiesta…me he sentido llena de vida a su lado.

Serena, te dejare la pluma solo si la usas bien…recuerda que eres la Neo reina.

Gracias mi linda luna, me haces muy feliz – la abrazo con mucha alegría

Me alegra que seas de nuevo feliz Serena.

Si…me iré a dormir antes que las chicas lleguen y me vean aquí.

Que descanses Serena

Gracias…buenas noches Luna.

Seiya acababa de llegar al departamento que tenía, abrió la caja musical para escucharla

"Serena a pesar de que eres la Neo Reina, tú sigues siendo la chica de la cual me enamore, lo demostraste esta noche." – divagaba en su mente mientras se quedaba dormido.

En un palacio con resplandeciente luz, un niño corría por todo el lugar, dos persona lo seguían pero no se distinguían bien sus caras. Jugaban felices hasta repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro y todo lo que se escuchaba era gritos.

Seiya despertó muy asustado, sudando agitado.

Que fue….eso…- se tocó el cabeza muy nervioso.

La cajita musical empezó a sonar, la tomo y abrió viendo la luna creciente girando.

Esta música que me dio bombón, me tranquiliza un poco, ¿pero por qué será?… ¿tendrá algo en especial?

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama quedándose dormido nuevamente.

Unos días después Yaten invito a cenar a Mina, pues estar trabajando no le había permitido estar un tiempo a solas.

Esto es hermoso mi Yaten

Me alegra que te guste, lo hice pensando en ti, solo en ti

Hay mi Yaten…que romántico, haz cambiado un poco.

Creo que es por la influencia de Seiya.

Me agrada….oye… ¿y ellos dónde están?

Les pedí que me dejaran solo esta noche, para estar contigo.

Que picaron – Mina se sonroja al verlo

Solo quisiera que….- Yaten se levanta de la silla y se arrodillo al frente de ella – Mina quisiera que me hicieras el honor de…- saco una cajita color rojo – casarte conmigo.- abrió la cajita y contenía un anillo con un diamante.

Yaten…- quedo sorprendida ante la petición – ¿es en serio?

Claro que es en serio mi diosa del amor…no puedo vivir más sin ti…dime aceptas

Claro que acepto…mi lindo amor- Lo beso con toda la pasión que le tenía a – me has hecho feliz – Mina estaba muy emocionada

Me alegras Mina – le coloco el anillo

¿Cuándo nos casaríamos?

Por mi me casaría contigo mañana mismo. Pero tengo una gira por el mundo en un par de semanas y me gustaría que me acompañaras en ella, después de eso pensaríamos en la fecha específica.

Quisiera acompañarte pero sabes que tengo una misión con la reina – Dijo Mina triste.

Le diremos, ella no se opondrá a que vayas

Tú crees que ella acepte.

La neo reina Serenity no dejaría que sus amigas estén tristes o si

Bien…le diremos…

Mañana….por ahora solo quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo.

El la tomo de la mejilla y la beso, se acariciaron con pasión, llegaron hasta la habitación donde se recostaron a la cama besándose con tanta pasión que no querían separarse

Te amo tanto Yaten – decía mina mientras el besaba su cuello

Yo también te amo mi diosa del amor…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero que acabe nunca. – le daba

Yaten se detuvo a mirar sus ojos, Mina abrió los ojos para verlo un poco confundida.

¿Qué sucede?

Nada…es solo que, el día de la batalla, que te vi morir frente a mis ojos…sentí mi vida vacía, no soportaría perderte de nuevo Mina.

Yaten…tu…Eres el primer hombre con el que quiero estar, quiero ser tuya solamente…aunque tuve varios pretendientes, pero jamás estuve con nadie - besándolo y dejando

Me alegra que seas honesta conmigo Mina, por eso te amo... mi diosa del amor.

Duraron en su apasionada y loca pasión toda la noche, pues desde hace mucho tiempo habían deseado estar juntos.

Al día siguiente la Neo reina Serena se había levantado temprano y salió del palacio, quería tener un momento a solas para pensar, se sentó en el árbol que una vez se sentó con Seiya y Rini. Cerró sus ojos.

"_He pasado días grandiosos al lado de Seiya, ojala pudiera estar a su lado sin esconderme y ser yo misma, dejar de ser la Neo Reina y dejar esta responsabilidad que me pesa…sé que lo amo, pero que puedo hacer con Endymion" _

Hola…estas de nuevo afuera de tu prisión – Dijo Seiya acercándose a ella

Seiya...que haces aquí.- dijo sorprendida.

Bueno…quería venir a ver a la chica rebelde que se esconde en ti, o debo decirte S.T. – dijo susurrándole al oído

No menciones ese nombre – Lo alejo de ella un poco

¿Por qué?

Hay vienen las chicas y tus hermanos – susurro

Mina, Yaten Taiki y Ami venían juntos pues la noche anterior no se habían quedado en el palacio

Valla, miren quien esta con la reina…nada más y nada menos que Seiya– Mina dijo

Mina puedes callarte…él ya está con esa chica que conoció.- Amy

Aun así viene a verla…no le da vergüenza. - Mina

Cálmense las dos…porque si no le diré lo de la gira – Taiki dijo un poco enojado, estaba cansado de las críticas de las dos chicas.

Está bien, pero Yaten controla más a Mina – Amy

Bien lo hare – Yaten dijo y Mina refunfuño – cálmate mi diosa del amor, ¿te enojaras después de lo que pasamos anoche? – le susurro y ella se sonrojo

Llegaron hasta donde estaban Serenity y Seiya

Hola chicos - Serenity

Hola majestad – las chicas se arrodillaron frente a ella

Mina, Amy, que les he dicho sobre mi nombre – Serenity - Levántense

Si Serena, pero sabes que frente a los invitados tenemos que tener etiqueta- Ami dijo levantándose.

Que haces aquí afuera del palacio - Mina

Quería sentir la brisa real de Tokio, hace mucho no la sentía - Serenity

Y tu Seiya ¿porque viniste aquí? -Taiki

Solo vine a visitar a mi vieja amiga- Seiya miro a Serenity sonrojado

Si claro Seiya…visitar…por supuesto - Mina

Mina – Todos le gritaron

Bueno ya, es que esta con esa chica y esta con serena ahora.

Mina, somos solo buenos ¿cierto Seiya? –dijo mirándolo sonriente

Si…buenos amigos – sonrió pícaramente – además la chica de la que hablas aun no es mi novia, pero planeo que así sea.

Antes que Mina dijera algo al mirar el sonrojo de Serenity hablo quitándole la mirada a Seiya.

Bueno chicas… es mejor que entremos al palacio.

Si majestad. – decían Mina Y Ami

Majestad si me lo permite quisiéramos hablar con usted - Taiki

Bien, chicas adelántense.- Serenity

Si, adiós mi Yaten – Le dio un beso – nos vemos luego

Adiós mi diosa del amor.

Adiós Taiki – un beso fugaz fue lo que hubo entre los dos – buena suerte

Eso esperamos Ami.- Taiki

Las chicas se marcharon dejando a los tres hermanos Kou y a la reina solos.

Bien, de que me querían hablar - Serenity

Si, ustedes están misteriosos – Seiya se cruzaba de brazos

Puedes callarte Seiya, estamos nerviosos por lo que le vamos a pedir a la Reina – Taiki

Pero también tengo derecho a saber.- Seiya

Seiya - le coloco la mano en el hombro, cosa que hizo que Seiya se colocara nervioso al contacto de ella.

Bueno está bien, solo lo hago porque me lo pides tú, no diré nada

Pueden continuar. –Serenity

Bueno… es que…tenemos una gira en un par de semanas y…- Yaten estaba nervioso.

Queríamos pedirle que…- Taiki continuo

Que los deje ir con las chicas ¿verdad? – Serenity termino la frase

Si - dijeron al unísono los dos chicos

Eso era el misterio que tenían todas estas semana –Seiya

Me imagino que llevaras a noviecita misteriosa.- Yaten

Aun no es mi novia, somos buenos amigos – Miro a Serenity y esta se quedó pasmada, miro a los chicos nuevamente.- últimamente no la he visto

Chicos saben que no me opongo a que ellas sean felices.

Quiere decir que…- Taiki.

Si, ellas están con ustedes…se aman y no debo interponerme en el amor.

Los dos chicos brincaron de la emoción dando una palmada el uno contra el otro.

Discúlpanos, es que no esperábamos que nos dieras la aprobación.- Taiki

Como no les voy a decir que no a mis amigos, si ellas los aman.- Serenity

Creían que la neo reina se opondría, si ella es la mujer que lucha por el amor y la justicia o acaso se olvidaron cuando luchamos con galaxia. - Seiya

Seiya me avergüenzas – decía Serenity muy sonrojada.- mejor vallan a decirles las noticia.

Si majestad

Corrieron como locos entrando al palacio, Serenity y Seiya volvieron a quedar solos.

Espero que vengas a la gira, sabes que mis hermanos quedaron encantados con tu voz.- Seiya

Serian varios días y se darían cuenta, más Haruka y Michiru…pero…

Pero que….- Seiya

Lo pensare.- Serenity

Espero con ansias la respuesta…tienes exactamente dos semanas para que me respondas…- Seiya - ven esta noche, quiero mostrarte algo

Bien, tratare de ir... ¿pero dónde?

Es el estudio de televisión número 10 de Juban, te esperare.

Los hermanos Kou volvieron a ellos, los observaron que no dejaban de mirarse con risitas.

Debemos irnos, tenemos compromisos Seiya - Taiki

Muy bien…debo irme también, nos vemos chicos - Serenity

Hasta pronto majestad. – Dijeron los tres

Se alejaron, ella caminaba la palacio, mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás donde el hacía lo mismo, pero sus hermanos lo sacaban de su fantasía

Apresúrate Seiya, llegaremos tarde

Bien tranquilos

Subieron al auto y se fueron a la disquera, Serenity entraba a la sala cuando

Mina me puedes decir que es esto - Reí

Bueno chicas la verdad es que…Yaten me propuso matrimonio – Grito Mina muy contenta

Matrimonio – gritaron todas las 3 scouts al unísono junto y se acercaron a mirar el anillo.

Felicidades Mina – Serenity

Serena, gracias – Mina

Valla, creo que ahora si estarás bien Mina, te ganaste al chico más famoso del planeta – dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Haruka, Michiru.- Gritaron todas al tiempo.

Hola chicas, nos extrañaron - Haruka

Bienvenidas chicas, que bien que están aquí, ¿todo está bien? - Serenity

Si, Majestad,

Y Endymion ¿como esta?

Él se encuentra bien majestad, por eso regresamos el volverá en un mes aquí.- Michiru

Entonces no me preocupare más, Creo que iré a mi habitación…- Suspiro

Que le pasa a la Neo Reina, parece algo triste - Haruka

Es natural Haruka, extraña al rey - Ami

Si, hace unas semanas estuvo enferma por su ausencia, recuerden como estuvo cuando se fue a estados unidos hace años - Lita

Ya veo…entonces creo que la cuidaremos más.-Haruka

Chicas, vamos a salir por un momento.-Mina

Bien vallan, cuidaremos de la reina.-Michiru

Las chicas se alejaron dejando a las Sailor outers en la sala de estar del palacio

Escuchaste que ella aún sufre por el rey Endymion...sin saber que está haciendo de las suyas.- Haruka

Crees que debemos decirle - Michiru

No…vamos a cuidarla, como nos pidió, nada más - Haruka

Le harás caso - Michiru

Por supuesto…pero, solo lo hare por ella.- Haruka

Serenity entro a la habitación, saco la pluma de transformación y la apretó contra sí misma.

Quiero verte…contarte todo lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, no puedo ocultarlo más…Seiya…estoy dispuesta a contarte todo esta noche.

Esa noche la reina logro escapar del palacio sin que nadie pudiera ver, ni siquiera la misma Luna, pues estaba cansada de todo lo que había hecho ese día, Haruka y Michiru habían salido, tenían una cita juntas.

Llego al lugar en donde se encontraba el estudio de televisión, al llegar los guardias la dejaron pasar, pues sabían perfectamente que era amiga de los cantantes, Seiya estaba caminando por los pasillos y se encontró con Himeko, la chica que lo había perseguido hace semanas.

Hola Seiya

Hola que haces aquí

Solo vine a verte a ti…la última vez que estuve aquí, una chica me quito la oportunidad de besarte.

Oye no te atrevas a hacerlo

No puedo evitarlo Seiya, estoy loca por ti - le tomo la mano.

Suéltame y déjame ir – le dio la espalda para marcharse – me espera alguien

Espera…no hagas eso…disculpa – lo tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta- solo quiero ser tu amiga.

Ya veo…pero si continuas de esa forma no podremos ser amigos

Si, perdóname quieres.

En ese momento, serena había llegado al lugar donde le dijeron que Seiya estaba.

Parece que aun esto no ha cambiado, sigue siendo un laberinto…pero al fin llegue.- estaba nerviosa, se dio la vuelta para mirar extrañada a la pareja que estaba cerca, la chica miro que serena estaba a unos pasos de ello, halo a Seiya hacia ella y lo beso firmemente.

Serena al verlo se quedó paralizada ante la escena, con una tristeza en la mirada, Taiki y Yaten llegaron en ese momento y vieron lo que sucedía.

Seiya – gritaron ambos al verlo con la chica

Déjame te dije que no lo hicieras, no quiero volverte a ver…vete.

Seiya empujo a la chica y volteo a ver se paralizo al ver a serena con lágrimas en sus ojos, como el día que estaban en la terraza de la escuela. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, Seiya la siguió, llego a un auditorio para estar sola, se sentó en la primera fila llena de rabia y tratando de no llorar.

"Ahora que decidía contarle que lo amo, que sería capaz de dejar todo por él, vengo a darme cuenta que esta con otra chica, no entiendo porque me sigo portando de esta manera."- pensó

Bombón…déjame que lo explique

No tienes que darme explicaciones, eres libre de estar con quien quieras.- decía gritando llena de rabia y empuñando sus manos

Le tomo la mano firmemente para evitar que la soltara – esa chica ha estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo.

Aja…Eso quiere decir que te ha besado como hoy, no me expliques nada, ya lo entendí.- decía en tono muy enojado y sarcástico.- ¿ella es a la que quieres verdad?

¿Acaso estas celosa bombón?- Seiya con una sonrisa pícara.

Celosa yo…ja ja…como puedo estarlo, si estoy casada y además tú solo eres mi amigo.

Si claro, entonces porque vienes a ver a tu amigo a escondidas.

Pues creo que no debí venir…otra cosa quédate con esa chica…te conviene más.

Y si te digo que me conviene más tú…

Serenity escucho las palabras de Seiya y lo miro, sonrojada, el la llevo hasta el escenario.

Que pretendes Seiya

Quiero que escuches esta canción, aun no la termino

No quiero escuchar nada, estoy furiosa.

Escúchala, solo hazlo…por favor.

Bien, después de eso me iré… ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo…no te detendré más.

Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a cantar

**Me muero por suplicarte****  
****Que no te vayas, mi vida,****  
****Me muero por escucharte****  
****Decir las cosas que nunca digas,****  
****Mas me callo y te marchas,****  
****Mantengo la esperanza****  
****De ser capaz algún día****  
****De no esconder las heridas****  
****Que me duelen al pensar****  
****Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.****  
****Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar******

**Me muero por abrazarte****  
****Y que me abraces tan fuerte,****  
****Me muero por divertirte****  
****Y que me beses cuando****  
****Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,****  
****Hasta que el sol aparezca.****  
****Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,****  
****Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan****  
****Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,****  
****Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.**

_**CORO**__**  
**__**Me muero por conocerte,**__**  
**__**Saber que es lo piensas,**__**  
**__**Abrir todas tus puertas**__**  
**__**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,**__**  
**__**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**__**  
**__**Cantar contigo al alba**__**  
**__**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**__**  
**__**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**__**  
**__**Crecer esa semilla,**__**  
**__**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,**__**  
**__**Apartando el miedo a sufrir.**_

Serena no soporto y comenzó a cantar, con el

_**Me muero por explicarte**____**  
**__**Lo que pasa por mi mente,**____**  
**__**Me muero por intrigarte**____**  
**__**Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,**____**  
**__**Sentir cada día**____**  
**__**Ese flechazo al verte,**____**  
**__**Que más dará lo que digan**____**  
**__**Que más dará lo que piensen**____**  
**__**Si estoy loca es cosa mía**____**  
**__**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,**____**  
**__**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**____****_

_**CORO**__**  
**__**Me muero por conocerte,**__**  
**__**Saber que es lo piensas,**__**  
**__**Abrir todas tus puertas**__**  
**__**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,**__**  
**__**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**__**  
**__**Cantar contigo al alba**__**  
**__**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**__**  
**__**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**__**  
**__**Crecer esa semilla,**__**  
**__**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,**__**  
**__**Apartando el miedo a sufrir.**__****_

_**CORO**__**  
**__**Me muero por conocerte,**__**  
**__**Saber que es lo piensas,**__**  
**__**Abrir todas tus puertas**__**  
**__**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,**__**  
**__**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**__**  
**__**Cantar contigo al alba**__**  
**__**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**__**  
**__**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**__**  
**__**Crecer esa semilla,**__**  
**__**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,**__**  
**__**Apartando el miedo a sufrir.**_

Terminaron de cantar y ella se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente no dudo en acercarse cada vez más, le toco su mejilla.

Cantas muy bien bombón

No exageres.

Claro que no exagero, pensaste lo que dijo Taiki

Como pretendes que la Neo Reina de Tokio se ausente por meses y deje las responsabilidades que tiene

Pues me parece que en este momento dejo sus responsabilidades por estar conmigo.

Pues creo que no hay nada mejor que estar a tu lado

De verdad prefieres estar conmigo

Seiya, quiero decirte que….no quiero otra cosa más que estar contigo, pero sabes que tengo una misión en este mundo, además tenía que casarme con Darién porque mi destino que ya estaba escrito.

Rini, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero si no hubiera sido ella, ¿te hubieras casado con el de todos modos?

El no casarme con él, hubiera significado el enfrentamiento de muchas batallas más, y no contaría con el poder del cristal dorado.

Lo entiendo…debías hacerlo – se levantó y le dio la espalda

Déjame terminar por favor- le tomo el hombro haciendo que el volteara a verla, ella suspiro – esto solo lo hice por la pequeña dama, esa pequeña no tiene la culpa, la amo tanto…y además, tengo un sentimiento muy agradable cuando estoy contigo, no sé cómo explicarlo, y hay algo que me impulsa a venir a verte, algo que me dice que contigo estoy segura y que no me pasara nada. – estaba completamente roja – que locura lo que te acabo de decir verdad, estoy casada y solo pienso en ti desde que te fuiste, jamás lo quise admitir, dime que me entiendes.

Lo entiendo bombón, No hare nada que no quieras hacer, no quiero presionarte a que me ames.

Lo sé, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es estar contigo, ese beso que me robaste hace un tiempo, hizo que la vieja serena despertara y es algo que me faltaba, nunca quise eliminar esa parte de mí.

¿Ósea que si estabas celosa?

Sonrió y acercó cerrando sus ojos dejándose guiar hasta saborear los labios de Seiya.

¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

Si

Este la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, como queriendo no dejarla escarpar nuevamente.

Te amo Seiya…no me importa lo que pueda pasar…quiero estar a tu lado – serena dijo sin dejar de besarlo – jamás…. Quise que te fueras.

Es lo que siempre quise escuchar. – la beso apasionadamente sin dejarla ni respirar, acariciando todo su cuerpo con sus manos.

Un rato después los dos seguían muy acaramelados y apasionados, pero fue Serena quien los detuvo

Debemos detenernos…ahora…. Seiya

¿sucede algo? ¿te incomode?

No…pero creo que aquí no es buen lugar, que tal si tus hermanos vienen y nos ven en esto.

Si tienes razón

En ese momento la puerta principal del auditorio se abrió

Con que aquí están los dos – Yaten dijo entrando

Te lo dije.- Serena

Ustedes dos como siempre arruinándome todo - Seiya

Que estaban haciendo picarones – Yaten imitaba los gestos de Mina

Mira, ya está igual a Mina – Seiya se burlaba de la actitud de su hermano

No es cierto – Yaten estaba enojado

Le diremos que te cambie tu geniecito hermanito – Taiki lo decía con una risita

¿Tú también Taiki?- Yaten

Por cierto Yaten, felicidades por el compromiso con Mina – Serena se reía

Compromiso – Seiya y Taiki dijeron al unísono

Quien te lo dijo – Yaten estaba muy sorprendido que aparte de él y mina lo supiera otra persona.

Lo tenías muy bien guardadito hermanito- Seiya

El ser la presidenta del club de fans me hace que este pendiente de todo lo que hagan, no les parece.- serena

En eso tienes razón…no peleare contigo porque estas con mi hermano – Yaten.

Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos? - serena

pero te pido el favor que por ahora no digas nada – Yaten

muy bien, no lo hare…- estrecharon sus manos- tengo que irme en este momento, me esperan.

Te acompaño - Seiya

Si - Serena

Los dos salieron del auditorio, dejando a Taiki y Yaten solos

Enserio que se está olvidado de la Neo Reina Serenity

Si no hubiéramos llegado quien sabe que hubieran hecho

Ya cálmate que de verdad te pareces a Mina

Déjame – lo empujo jugando y se fueron.

\- SxS-

Espero les guste este capítulo por fin serena o Serenity le deja ver los sentimiento a Seiya, no había podido actualizar porque me encontraba un poco ocupada y baja de inspiración, que les pareció que Yaten y mina estén comprometidos, la verdad me ha costado mucho hacer lo de Plut con Endymion pues ella es una de mis Sailor favoritas.


	6. Romeo y Julieta I

Seiya y Serena caminaban por la calles, tomados de las manos, hasta llegar al parque que tenía un gran lago, serena al verlo soltó a Seiya para salir corriendo verlo más de cerca.

-Bombón a dónde vas.

-Ven aquí…

-Pero dijiste que tenías que llegar al palacio.

-Eso no importa ahora, ven conmigo…por favor- levantaba sus manos haciéndole señas.-No me hagas enojar o me arrepentiré de todo lo que te he dicho esta noche.

-Bien ya voy…- dijo con una gota en su cabeza,

Se acercó a serena quien tenía una cara de alegría y suspiros al ver la luna reflejada en el gran lago.

\- ¿No te parece hermoso este parque?

-si…Hoy te vez más radiante que siempre.

-¿Te parece?

-si…la luna lo refleja…está deslumbrando

-estar contigo me hace sentir de esta manera…

Se sentaron juntos en una banca, serena coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya.

-Hace mucho tiempo no venía aquí…

-quieres decir que desde que te volviste la Neo Reina haz estado encerrada….mientras que él se va de viaje dejándote triste.

-Endymion dice que es por mi seguridad que debo hacerlo…vive protegiéndome como si fuera una niña indefensa…

-No entiendo por qué te trata así… sabiendo perfectamente que eres la más poderosa en todo el universo…

-Gracias…pero….No quiero que lo mencionemos de nuevo cuando estemos tú y yo juntos…no me recuerdes que estoy casada y que… fui una tonta al dejarte ir.

-no lo volveré hacer…te doy mi palabra.

\- el solo saber que lo engaño me duele…pero es lo que siento en este momento…solo quiero estar a tu lado…ser libre….porque así me siento contigo…completamente yo…

-Bombón

-Jamás te lo dije pero…el día que me iba a casar…quería que algo ocurriera para no hacerlo…hasta tuve la esperanza de que aparecerías para impedirlo….pero jamás llegaste y me resigne sabiendo que por despistada no entendí tus palabras en ese momento, hasta que te volví a ver.

-¿Querías que impidiera tu boda?

-Suena loco…pero es verdad.-sonrió sonrojada mirándolo por lo sorprendido que había quedado Seiya.

Serena se levantó se alejó de él y acercó a la orilla del muelle a mirar el lago, Seiya la siguió, se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, Serena acaricio sus brazos suavemente cerrando sus ojos sintiendo su contacto.

-Te amo más de lo que piensas bombón – Susurraba Seiya en el oído

\- Lo se…siempre me has amado. – Se dio la vuelta abrazándolo alzo sus brazos hasta su cuello.- Siento como desde hace muchísimo tiempo nos conociéramos.

\- bombón hace muchos años que nos conocemos.

\- Eso es muy poco tiempo…me refiero a como si te conociera de una vida anterior a esta.

\- si es así me alegra que en esta vida nos conociéramos de nuevo.

Y se besaron con desesperación, caminaban poco a poco con cada beso pero pisaron en falso cayendo juntos al lago llegando al fondo, se besaban sin importarles el agua, pero el aire les falto y ambos salieron a la superficie mirándose el uno al otro con carcajadas, se abrazaron y besaron sin importarles nada.

-Salgamos de aquí, no quiero que te resfríes bombón

-Pero estamos tan a gusto – Decía Serena sin dejar de besarlo.- El agua está bien y nos estamos abrigando con cada beso.

-Por ti me quedaría toda la noche aquí así a tu lado.

-Vamos a tu departamento y me cambio de ropa…no quiero llegar así palacio.

-¿Eso quieres?- dijo pícaramente Seiya mirándola

\- Bueno…es que…quiero conocer dónde vives…por favor…no me mires así…solo necesito cambiarme.

-Bien…vamos.

Al salir del agua el abrazo dándole un poco de calor, ella se sentía muy bien sintiendo su calor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Seiya algo preocupado

-Si…solo es agua no es para tanto Seiya.

-Claro que me preocupas…hace poco estuviste enferma y no quiero que se repita.

-Seiya…tu siempre tan lindo conmigo.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada

-Así que es con esta chica con la que sales ahora Kou- Haruka detrás de Seiya.

Serena al oírla se paralizo dejando de besar a Seiya y miro fijamente a Haruka y Michiru frente a ella.

"No puede ser….me descubrieron…que hare" – pensó serena con mucho miedo.

-Así es Haruka…no te da gusto que ya no moleste a la Neo Reina Serenity- Seiya dijo mirando fijamente.

-Veo que te recuperaste pronto de esa obsesión que tenías con ella – dijo Michiru.

-si…ahora amo a esta chica…

-¿Eres S.T. verdad?

-Si soy yo - Dijo serena nerviosa

-pero esas son solo las iniciales de tu nombre ¿no es así?

\- si… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?...sé que son las guardianas de la Neo reina de Tokio...jamás dejan la dejan en paz.-Serena

-¿me imagino que te lo conto este tipo?-Haruka

\- si…entre los dos no tenemos ningún secreto.-Serena

\- Entonces puedes decírnoslo.- Michiru.

-Es que no le gusta decirlo…le gusta estar en el anonimato.

-Soy Sonoko Takeuchi ¿contentas?

\- Eres un poco agresiva niñita…me recuerdas un poco a alguien.

-No lo soy…es solo que me enojo cuando me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero cuando estoy con el chico que amo.

-¿Enserio lo amas?-Haruka

-Si

\- A ese sujeto solo le interesa jugar con las mujeres, algún día te dejara sola-Haruka

\- No la escuches

\- Sé que él no es así…el nunca haría.

-Eso solía decirle a la Neo Reina y no lucho por ella…lo que hizo fue irse a su planeta dejándola… solo te digo que no seas tan flexible con él, porque después de un tiempo solo te dejara sola largándose a su planeta sin importar si sufres o no.

\- porque le dices eso…sabes que me fui porque me necesitaba la princesa Kakyu.

\- y quien te asegura que no volverás a marcharte, si eres una Sailor, acaso no le has dicho a esta niña.-Michiru

-La reina Kakyu nos permitirá quedarnos en este planeta ya que no somos Sailor, solo somos simples humanos.-Seiya

"solo son simples humanos, jamás pensé que le podría quitarle sus poderes"-Serena miraba a Seiya con asombro

-simples humanos…-Michiru

-si…así que déjanos en paz-Seiya

\- bien, pero escucha niñita, cuando te haga daño…no quiero verte sufrir, escuchaste.

Las dos se marcharon sin decir ni una palabra más, serena tenía las manos empuñadas de la rabia que tenía,

"¿Qué quiso decir Haruka con eso de que Seiya no lucho por mí?"- Serena pensativa

Seiya se dio la vuelta mirando lo mal que se sentía ella y lo pensativa que estaba.

-Oye Tranquila-Seiya

-Tranquilízate tú también por favor Seiya, me hirvió la sangre al ver cómo te tratan…así no estés conmigo.

-Ya no tiene importancia serena, ellas no van a cambiar el hecho que me haya enamorado de ti y ahora este enamorado de otra chica.

-Que sencillamente es la misma persona.-lo beso cariñosamente en la mejilla.

-Vamos debes cambiarte esa ropa…te vas a resfriar

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Es por tu bien bombón

-Bueno vamos.

Seiya la abrazo y se fueron caminando hasta llegar al departamento que quedaba en el último piso, una suite exclusivamente para el grupo.

-Que frio hace…me estoy helando.-serena titiritaba del frío al tener la ropa mojada.

-Tranquila arreglare la calefacción en cuanto entremos y tomaras un buen baño caliente para que te abrigues.

-Si…-era lo único que podía decir ante el frio.

Al abrir la puerta Serena se quedó con la boca abierta al mirar el esplendoroso departamento

-Que pasa…porque te pones de esa manera

-Bueno es que me impresiona el lugar.- se acercó al ventanal observando los juegos de luces de la ciudad que se combinaban con la noche –Esta vista es muy hermosa… ¿no lo crees?

-Si por eso escogimos este lugar…ahora ve a darte un buen baño y yo te buscare algo de ropa para que te coloques mientras se seca.

-Y los demás, ¿dónde están?

-Bueno bombón sabes que ellos tienen compromisos con ciertas amigas tuyas, así que no creo que vengan temprano aquí.

-Como las envidio

-Porque

-Pues…ellas no tienen que verse a escondidas con la persona que aman.

-Pero eso es más divertido… ¿no te parece?

-No puedo negarte que es muy excitante…sobretodo sentir tus besos.-dándole un beso en sus labios con tanta pasión.

Un rato después, Serena se fue al baño se sentó en la bañera un poco pensativa sobre todo por la decisión que había tomado.

-¿Estaré cometiendo un error al haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Seiya?…con esto solo estoy engañando a Endymion…pero…desde que Seiya volvió no siento lo mismo por Endymion…solo pienso en…Seiya.

Una lagrima rodo por su cara – "no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos…pero a Seiya…lo he empezado a amar como nunca lo imagine….me hace sentir cosas más intensas que cuando estoy con él.

-Bombón aquí está tu ropa para que te cambien, te espero en la sala para que tomes chocolate caliente.- Seiya grito desde la habitación

-Si gracias Seiya… enseguida voy…dije que no pensaría en Endymion estando con Seiya…y…eso es lo que hare.

Se colocó una camisa blanca manga larga que era de la reina Kakyu, se miró al espejo.

-Creo que estará bien si aquí soy Serena la rubia con odangos en el cabello. – tomando la pluma de transformación, el color y el corte del cabello cambiaron.

Seiya estaba tan concentrado tocando la guitarra tarareando una de las canciones que no noto cuando ella se acercó y le beso la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está ese chocolate caliente que tanto me dijiste?

-Bombón, ¿qué hiciste?... ¿tu cabello? – Seiya estaba atónito.

-Tranquilo es solo que…pienso que aquí estoy bien así.

-Siéntate…y bebe…te abrigara.

Serena se acercó a él sentándose en el sofá, solo para sentir su calor, Seiya abrazo mirándola solo a sus ojos, acariciando una de las coletas de sus cabellos rubios.

-Sabes…extrañaba a la rubia de siempre…

-Hablas como si fuéramos dos personas distintas.

-No…sé que eres una y única…la única mujer a la que amare…no importa que aspecto tengas…te encontraría por el brillo que irradias.

-Seiya…que hice para que me amaras de esta forma en que me amas.

-Solo ser esa chica simple…una hermosa chica que solo deseo amar…no la quiero perder jamás.

-Qué lindo…eres…Seiya - serena bostezaba

-Qué te pasa bombón

-Es…solo…que…tengo…mucho…sueño -se quedó dormida a su lado

-Hasta dormida pareces un ángel mi dulce bombón.

La cargo con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la llevo a la cama, arropándola con mucho cuidado, se sentó a un lado de la cama observando la hermosa belleza de la chica, minutos después se levantó de la cama para salir sin hacer ningún ruido. En ese momento comenzó a llover, sonaban demasiados truenos que hicieron que serena gritara y se alterara.

-¡Seiya!…! Seiya ¡

Corrió entrando de nuevo a la habitación junto a ella abrazándola.

-Qué te pasa, porque estas así de alterada.

-Jamás te lo dije…no soporto los truenos…los detesto…los odio….

-Ya veo…la chica más poderosa del universo tiene miedo a los truenos.

-No te rías Seiya…jamás he dejado de ser una miedosa.

-No lo hago bombón, tranquilízate.

-Solo lo hare si te quedas aquí a mi lado…por favor quiero sentir tu calor a mi lado.

-Tranquila…todo va a estar bien…mi amor.

Él se acostó a su lado, serena sentía cada latir de su corazón, el acariciaba su cabeza haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-¿Estás bien así bombón?

-Sí, cada…latir de tu…corazón me… tranquiliza.

No dijo nada más pues se quedó dormida – buenas noches, bombón

También se quedó dormido después de un rato durmiendo juntos como una feliz pareja.

_**-¿está segura que no me pasara nada? –pregunto él un poco inseguro**_

_**-Totalmente –dijo ella- soy de las mejores patinadoras de todo el reino…así como tú eres un gran navegante del espacio.**_

_**-está bien pero no me vayas a dejar solo de acuerdo.**_

_**-solo con una condición **_

_**-bien y ¿cuál es esa condición?**_

_**-Me llevaras a volar contigo al espacio, como lo prometiste.**_

_**-bueno…pero aún no se tu nombre**_

_**-Soy Serenity**_

_**-Es un hermoso nombre**_

_**-Como es el tuyo.**_

_**-llámame…**_

En ese momento escucho un grito muy fuerte – mama, tengo miedo, mama.

Abrió los ojos al recordar que Rini estaba sola en su habitación, miro la hora que era.

"No puede ser es demasiado tarde, mi pobre hija debe estar muy mal, debo ir a verla"

Se levantó de la cama, mirando la cara de Seiya y fue silenciosa al salir de la habitación evitando despertarlo, busco su ropa, se vistió abrigándose con la chaqueta azul del uniforme de Seiya cuando iba a la preparatoria y antes de irse le dejo una nota en la mesa de noche.

Salió corriendo rápidamente pues quería llegar al palacio a ver a su hija, sabía que era idéntica a ella y no debía dejarla sola.

Mina y Yaten caminaban por la calle, iban muy felices rumbo al palacio, en ese momento se dan cuenta de que una chica corría a gran velocidad, pues de nuevo estaba lloviendo.

-Esa chica es…-Mina

-Que pasa -Yaten

-¿No es la chica que esta con Seiya?-Mina

-Si… ¿que hace a estas horas por aquí?-Yaten

-Creo que es mejor que la siga Yaten.

-Pero, te voy a llevar al palacio

-Tranquilo mi lindo amorcito, solo falta poco, no me pasara nada…además creo saber a dónde va.

-Bien te llamare al llegar…dame un buen beso de despedida mi querida Mina.

-Bien…solo uno.

La abrazo y beso sin querer soltarla de sus brazos, minutos después logro convencer a Yaten que la dejara ir, y corría detrás de la chica.

"A donde ira con tanta prisa"

Cuando la pluma que traía en el bolsillo cayó al suelo, Mina se acercó y la recogió

-esta es la pluma de transformación que utilizaba la neo reina hace muchos años…. ¿podrá ser que serena sea?….

La siguió y al llegar al palacio, serena entro al palacio subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija, entro y vio que su hija estaba dormida, se sentó en la cama cargándola en sus piernas, Mina se acercó con demasiada cautela a la puerta de la habitación escuchando la conversación.

-Mama…- decía soñolienta Rini

-Aquí estoy hija mía…regrese…no te preocupes.-acariciaba la cabeza de su hija

-¿Dónde estabas?…tenía mucho miedo.

-Tranquila…solo fui a ver a Seiya.

-Lo viste mama… ¿pero cómo?

La niña se levantó mirando a su madre con la camisa de Seiya y su cabello color verde.

-Mama… ¿eres tú?- se alejó de ella asustada.

-Si…solo que tengo un disfraz…no te preocupes

-Pero tu…cabello no…es el mismo…mama…no te reconozco

-Uso un accesorio que me ayuda a cambiar mi apariencia…luna me lo dio hace años cuando era Sailor Moon.

-De verdad...así pudiste ver a Seiya…

-Si mágicamente funciona aun.

-Muéstramela…por favor

-Solo si lo guardas como un secreto Rini…entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Prométeme que me llevaras alguna vez contigo mama.

-Lo prometo.

La niña asintió, serena metió su mano al bolsillo de la camisa de Seiya pero no encontró la pluma.

-No el encuentro Rini.- decía con desesperación – que voy hacer

-La dejarías en casa de Seiya

-No lo creo, la use para transformarme al salir…ahora sí que estoy perdida Rini

Mina toco la puerta de la habitación, serena corrió a esconderse y Rini se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Quién es?

-Rini soy yo...Mina… ¿puedo pasar?

-Si

Abrió la puerta mirando a la pequeña un poco nerviosa

-Pasa algo Rini

-No pasa nada mina…porque

-Escuche gritos y vine a asegurarme que estuvieras bien

-¿Mina es qué?

-Dime

-Mi mama esta…

-¿está escondida por aquí verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?… ¿eres adivina?

-No Rini…cuando has pasado mucho tiempo con tu mama sabes perfectamente como es…conozco perfectamente.

Serena en ese momento estornudo muy fuerte que hizo que Mina descubriera donde estaba. Se acercó al baúl de los juguetes de la pequeña, lo abrió y la vio, Rini se tapó completamente con la cobija

-Hola…Mina – Dijo algo miedosa

-Sabía que había algo familiar entre tú y esa chica, serena.- Mina la ayudo a salir.

-Mina…por favor no digas nada.

-mi mama solo quería volver a ver a Seiya…Haruka y Michiru no la dejan- Rini- hace poco fuimos a comer con él porque estaba preocupado por mama, nos encontraron y nos prohibieron que lo viéramos de nuevo.

-¿cuándo paso eso?

-el día después del concierto de regreso Mina-Serena

\- No dirás nada verdad Mina

-Claro que no…y tranquilas y les prometo que no diré nada…

\- gracias Mina – La abrazo Rini

\- de nada Rini…ahora ve a descansar con tu mama.

-Mama ven quiero dormir contigo como siempre lo haces

-Si…mina…me esperas afuera…quiero hablar contigo

-Si serena, te espero.

La pequeña y serena, se recostaron en la cama mientras se quedaba nuevamente dormida. Mina salió de la habitación sacando la pluma, un rato después salió.

-Mina…

-Si… ¿ya se quedó dormida?

-Si…es que jamás imagine que llovería de esta forma y sabes que ella le tiene miedo a los rayos…como yo.

-Si es cierto…oye… ¿porque tienes la ropa de Seiya?

-Esto, pues me vi con el…fuimos a su departamento.

-entonces estuvieron juntos…no me digas que…

-no…no es lo que te estas imaginado mina…

-entonces…dime serena, no me mientas

-pues…veras…le dije lo que sentía….que lo amaba…que no quería que se fuera.

-¿que?

-No aguantaba más, tener este sentimiento devorando mi alma por completo.

-¿Y porque no le dijiste cuando te despedías de él?.

-Mina sabes que mi mente en ese entonces no estaba bien…era despistada...por eso decidí contarle todo ahora y me disfrace así…luna me ayudo en todo.

-¿Tú de verdad amas a Seiya no es así serena?

-Si Mina, desde aquella vez que me beso cuando volvieron, sentí que él era la persona a quien amaba y que perdí.

-! Serena ¡

-pero ahora perdí la pluma y no puedo volver a ser Serenity, me descubrirán todos y no me dejaran verlo de nuevo…eche todo a perder…le dirán a Endymion…no quiero ni imaginármelo…pero ya no quiero mentirme a mí misma…lo amo.-Serena se colocó una mano en su cara pues quería llorar.

-Toma serena-saco la pluma- la encontré en el suelo cuando te seguía.

-¡Mina!-sorprendida

-Anda, date prisa antes de que venga alguien.

En ese momento serena volvió a ser la neo reina apareciendo de nuevo su traje blanco y sus coletas doradas.

No estas enfadada conmigo mina

-Cómo crees serena…siempre seremos las mejores amigas de este mundo….aunque sospeche de ti el día que supe que les habías contado a Taiki y a Seiya sobre mi compromiso con Yaten.

-Mina – la abrazo y comenzó a llorar- gracias

-De nada serena, como tu dijiste, "Si amas a alguien debes aferrarte al deseo de estar con él"

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que lo decía por Seiya.

-Lo vez la diosa del amor nunca se equivoca.

-Solo guarda el secreto.

-Si…por supuesto…serán como Romeo y Julieta aahhhh-

Serena no dejaba de reír al ver que Mina siempre la hacía reír no importara las circunstancias.

Seiya al día siguiente se levantó de la cama y vio la nota que serena

"**perdona que me valla sin despedirme, pero mi pobre hija es igual de miedosa a mí, así que debo ir a verla, gracias por cuidar de mi sueño, un beso de tu amada serena" "y despídete de tu chaqueta, pues me encanta así que me la llevo"**

"**Posdata: te ves increíblemente guapo dormido, mi estrella"**

Seiya sonrió al leer la nota-Bombón tu siempre eres una chica traviesa después de todo.

Paso una semana y serena seguía viéndose a escondidas con Seiya, esta vez fue una tarde, pues Haruka y Michiru estaban no estaban en la ciudad, Luna estaba un poco enferma y no podía cuidar a Rini, así que fue a verlo con ella, pues también quería verlos y divertirse.

-Hola Seiya

-Bombón- se acercó para besarla

-En este momento no – puso un debo en su boca – mira a quien traje

-Buenas tardes señor Kou- Rini con una sonrisa

-Hola bombón rosa…No me digas señor Kou….dime solo Seiya

-Pero es inapropiado- Rini

-No, si el mismo te lo permite hija – serena

-Si está bien, Seiya.

-Disculpa si la traje, Luna está un poco enferma y las demás están con los chicos…además quería verte…no es así Rini.

-Solo vine porque prometiste llevarme a jugar.

-Y lo cumpliré...

-Rini no puedes exigirle a Seiya…él se encuentra ocupado

-Pero mama

-No importa, tu hija también tiene derecho a divertirse como tú…entremos.

Entraron al auditorio sentados escuchando a los chicos ensayar los temas, el representante la ve y se acerca.

-Señorita...muy buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, como esta

-Bien gracias…los chicos me dijeron que usted podría abrir los conciertos de la gira…porque es muy buena cantante

-Ah si, pero…

-Me gustaría escucharla cantar, ya que no he tenido el placer.

-Es que hoy…

-Vamos bombón…muéstrale tu talento

-Si mama, vamos hazlo.

-Lo hare…será una canción que hice hace unos días.

-Esplendido.

Serena subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono mirando a todos en especial a su hija y a Seiya que la animaban.

\- "no tengas miedo bombón, solo canta con toda tu alma, además tu hija te está apoyando y yo también"

-"tienes razón, si tú y Rini están conmigo, no podre fallar"- los dos dejaron de tener su conexión especial.

-Esta canción la hice hace unos días, habla de las verdades que tenemos guardadas en nuestro corazón.

Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos, acompañándola, ella solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por la música

**Desde que te vi  
No consigo olvidar aquel verano.  
Tu boca entrelazada con mis labios  
Me pedía, y me pedía  
Que le diera siempre más  
**

**Desde que te vi,  
La vida se me ha ido de las manos,  
Los años me parecen más amargos  
Y aunque quise no quererte  
Nunca pudo ser así**

**Todo corazón,  
Que guarda bajo llave una verdad  
Tarde o temprano se despierta una mañana  
Preguntándole al espejo  
Si hizo bien o si hizo mal  
**

**Todo lo perdí,  
Por no elegir vivir o respirar  
Y hoy por si acaso como siempre es todavía  
No me he dado por vencida  
No me importa nada más**

**Desde que te vi,  
Me siento un astronauta en el espacio,  
Perdono los errores del pasado  
Lo que no entendí en años  
No lo quiero recordar  
**

**Nada que decir,  
La vida no concede tantos tratos  
Hicimos del olvido nuestro pacto  
Y me pregunto y me preguntas  
¿Para qué vivir así?**

**Todo corazón,  
Que guarda bajo llave una verdad  
Tarde o temprano se despierta una mañana  
Preguntándole al espejo  
Si hizo bien o si hizo mal  
**

**Todo lo perdí,  
Por no elegir vivir o respirar  
Y hoy por si acaso como siempre es todavía  
No me he dado por vencida  
No me importa nada más**

**Todo corazón,  
Que guarda bajo llave una verdad  
Tarde o temprano se despierta una mañana  
Preguntándole al espejo  
Si hizo bien o si hizo mal  
Todo lo perdí,  
Por no elegir vivir o respirar  
Y hoy por si acaso como siempre es todavía  
No me he dado por vencida  
No me importa nada más  
Para para paa, papara papar para pa**

Todos aplaudieron al ver lo bien que había cantado, estaba sonrojada bajando del escenario.

-Tu voz es única como te dije la primera vez que te escuche -Taiki

-Gracias Taiki

-Lo vez, te lo dije, jamás tuve dudas de que fuera única-Seiya

-Estará muy bien que nos acompañes para la gira no solo para abrir el concierto, si no que cantaras junto a ellos.

-Muchas gracias señor

-Qué tal si vamos a comer algo para celebrar amigos…Mina y Ami están esperándonos en la ciudad por el festival- Taiki

-¿Oye Seiya que hace la hija de la neo reina aquí?-Yaten

-Bueno es que…me pidió que la trajera.-dijo un poco nervioso

-Mi mama dijo que podía venir ya que es amiga de Seiya, confía mucho en él.

-Ah sí…suena bien que te tenga confianza.

Todos se encontraban en la por el Festival, el cual se encontraba a orillas del lago en la que había toda clase de juegos y puestos con diferentes cosas para los habitantes.

-y ahora a dónde vamos? pregunto Ami mientras caminaba abrazada de Taiki

\- mmm… que tal si vamos a la casa de los espejos –dijo Mina

-pero mira hay mucha gente en la fila dijo Ami al ver el juego con una gran fila de personas esperando entrar y

-¿si mejor caminamos para ver que más hay? - dijo Serena

-no creo que sea necesario, miren –dijo Mina señalando hacia la rueda de la fortuna había poca gente en la fila, - les parece si subimos?

-me parece bien, vamos entonces…

Todos caminaron hacia el juego, Seiya Rini y serena se quedaron atrás

-mama puedo ir con ellos- Rini pregunto- por favor, si

-no te preocupes yo la llevo amiga

-solo porque estas con las chicas puedes ir- se agacho a verla más de cerca - pórtate bien sí.

-si mama - la abrazo – gracias

Fue junto a mina y todos entraron al juego por parejas, a excepción de mina y Yaten con la pequeña dama

Serena y Seiya decidieron ir a la casa de terror a pesar de que Serena no quería ir porque tenía mucho miedo

-no puedo creer que me convencieras de entrar ahí dijo Serena al salir del juego

\- no te enojes bombón, además casi ni espantaba en

\- ¿serio? ¿Y la horrible bruja y el zombi que estaban no te asustaron ni un poco?

\- jajá, bueno quizás un poco, pero da más miedo la casa de terror que estaba en el parque de diversiones de nuestra cita. todavía te acuerdas de ese día?

\- claro, esa vez no dejabas de abrazarme del miedo que tenías, además de que ese día, nos divertimos mucho.

Serena lo ve algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-sí, es verdad… ¡hay mira! –grito mientras caminaba a un local donde había varias piezas de joyería artesanal que lindos están!

\- si, ¡son muy bonitos!

-¿Vas a comprar alguno bombón?

\- Sí, pero todos son muy lindos, a ver…. dijo Serena mientras seguía viendo las piezas

Seiya suspiro mientras veía a Serena las piezas mientras escoges,

-¿te molesta si voy por un helado porque ya me dio calor?

\- para nada, pero te puedo pedir que me traigas un…

-¿ cono triple de chocolate, nuez y cereza, verdad?

¡Exacto! –contesto con una sonrisa

-ok! Entonces no tardo… dijo Seiya mientras caminaba hacia el puesto de helados Minutos después, Seiya caminaba ya de regreso con dos helados en mano, cuando alcanzo a ver a dos personas caminar en dirección a donde él estaba…

\- Hotaru? dijo Seiya sorprendido

-Seiya! hola Seiya! –dijo Hotaru acercándose a saludarlo

-¡vaya que sorpresa! –Seiya

-lo mismo digo, después de tanto tiempo no esperaba verte por aquí

-Pues ya ves, volví junto con Yaten y Taiki

-¡qué bueno!

-Me da gusto que todavía se acuerden de nosotras –dijo Hotaru

\- claro, como podríamos olvidarnos de ustedes –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa - por cierto, ¿Setsuna donde esta?

\- ella esta con el rey Endymion, mama Setsuna siempre lo acompaña a las reuniones fuera del país.

-Hotaru deberías ser más prudente, no crees

\- pero mama Michiru, si es la verdad…- ¿hace cuanto están aquí en la tierra?

\- más o menos 4 meses.

\- de verdad, y volverán a la música

\- si…además dentro de una semana nos iremos de gira para promocionar nuestro nuevo disco.

Rini caminaba sola por el parque ya quería comprar un helado y se había escapado de mina.

"donde se metió mina y mi mama donde esta"

Serena aún estaba en la tienda de artículos indecisa de que objeto comprar, mina se acercó un poco nerviosa.

\- serena de casualidad no has visto a la pequeña dama- susurro mina a serena

\- mina…no me digas que la perdiste

\- solo me distraje un momento…perdóname

\- debemos encontrarla mina…vamos

Se fueron corriendo a buscarla por todo el lugar, Rini vio a Seiya junto a Hotaru

\- Hotaru…

-Rini…hola.

\- ¿pequeña dama que haces por aquí?

-yo….

Rini no podía decir ni media palabra, frente a sus ojos estaba Haruka y Michiru.

-responde que haces aquí

-vino conmigo…la neo reina me dio autorización de traerla.

-así y acaso ¿no vino ella también?

-¿qué estás diciendo?

\- que ya sé quién es en realidad tu linda amiguita.

Serena llego junto a mina, aterrorizadas de ver que las dos outers estaban con Rini que no paraba de llorar.

\- mina, van a pelearse de nuevo –serena se comían las uñas de los nervios- creo que ya lo saben- estaba pálida

\- papa Haruka, mama Michiru, no peleen con Seiya por favor

\- silencio Hotaru…esa chica a la que llama S.T es nada más y nada menos que…

-Serena – grito mina al ver que serena se había desmayado.

Todos corrieron a ver a Mina

\- Serena…despierta

\- bombón

\- aléjate de ella – Haruka se acercó a serena.- te dije que no te acercaras…y lo hiciste…además traes a su hija para que sea su cómplice.

\- no es así...-Rini

\- cállate – dijo Haruka – Kou tu solo le ocasionas problemas a la reina…siempre la haz echo dudar.

\- ya basta, no quiero que estén defendiéndome, ellos no son ningunos enemigos…estoy harta…además soy la que debe darles ordenes…si quieren les entrego la pluma en cuanto llegue al palacio…no saldré de nuevo.- serena decía volviendo poco a poco de su desmayo.

\- me parece justo…vamos.

\- ¿bombón que haces?

"Seiya…perdóname…pero…no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo por mi culpa…jamás entenderán lo mucho que te amo"-dijo a Seiya atreves de su mente

Seiya solo la miro comprendiendo el dolor que sentía al ver que a ella sufría demasiado el separarse de nuevo.

\- vámonos Rini.

\- ¿mama?

\- debemos irnos…no podemos hacer nada.

\- adiós Seiya…- Rini corrió a los brazos de Seiya llorando

\- adiós Rini…te prometo que tu mama y yo solucionaremos esto de algún modo.

\- Rini vamos…iré con ustedes.- Mina tomando de la mano a Rini


	7. Romeo y Julieta II

Serena volvió al palacio junto con su hija y Mina, aun no estaba transformada en la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Mina lleva a Rini a la habitación, quiero hablar con ellas un momento.

-si majestad…vamos Rini.

-Pero mama

-Te alcanzare en un momento mi pequeña

Rini y Mina subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de la princesa.

-¿Díganme como se enteraron?-Serena

-solo me pareció extraña la forma en que te dirigiste a nosotras cuando te encontramos en el parque...sin duda eras tu...así que te seguimos y nos encontramos con que era usted majestad-Michiru

-majestad debemos protegerte de cualquier intruso exterior…recuerda que ellos fueron los que trajeron hasta aquí a galaxia y caos.- Haruka

-ellos jamás hicieron eso…solo buscaban a su princesa y lo más importante…fue Seiya quien estuvo a mi lado en la ultima batalla…no lo recuerdan-Serenity

-Lo sabemos perfectamente majestad, pero no podemos aceptar que…-Haruka

-¿Que me enamore de el?...es eso…el que este traicionando a Endymion por mi deseo de estar con Seiya…jamás he amado a Endymion como amo a Seiya...nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora que volvió.-Serenity

\- ¿lo dice enserio majestad?…-Michiru

\- ustedes solo piensan en eso...¿acaso no he sido obediente todos estos años?...sacrificando mi vida como chica normal por ser reina de tokio de cristal y por el bien de mi pequeña dama, a la que amo con toda el alma.

\- Lo sabemos majestad, ha sido una buena reina...pero debe entender que si el rey se entera, quien sabe que pueda ocurrir.-Michiru

-Si...tengo miedo de su reacción, pero desde que nació la Pequeña Dama, solo se a dedicado a trabajar dejándome sola...¿les parece justo que no me permita salir del palacio, parezco prisionera en esta bella utopía - empuño las manos muy enojada

las dos chicas vieron el enojo que sentía al sentirse terriblemente mal, se transformo de nuevo en la reina.

-Cálmese majestad-Michiru

\- Tomen...si eso es lo que quieren, volveré a ser la Neo Reina ejemplar-Dijo estirando su mano con la pluma de transformación.-La que he sido durante estos 10 años.

-No es necesario-Haruka

-Claro que lo es...teniéndola puedo cometer el error de ir a verlo...y eso es lo que menos quieren...¡tómala!

Haruka la tomo en sus manos, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos, viendo la tristeza de su reina.

-Iré a descansar...mañana sera un día pesado...volveré a mi deberes como reina.

\- que descanse majestad -Dijeron las dos arrodillándose frente a ella.

la reina subió las escaleras dejando a las dos outers solas y algo pensativas de lo que habían hecho a su reina.

-¿Crees que hicimos mal Haruka?

\- No lo creo Michiru...esto es lo correcto.

-Pero estamos haciendo lo mismo que cuando le prohibimos que lo viera aquella vez y estaba muy triste.

-Aunque sea así, no puedo permitir que el le rompa el corazón...

-Pero Haruka..

-sera mejor ir a descansar...sera un día normal para todos nuevamente.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.

las dos se marcharon a su habitación, en el parque Hotaru estaba muy dolida por lo que había pasado con Seiya y la reina, se sentó en una de las bancas.

-Hotaru- Dijo una voz conocida para ella.

-Mama Setsuna- dijo muy alegre al verla y corrió a abrazarla

-Hola mi pequeña...como haz estado

\- Muy bien...pero...

-Acaso sucedió algo

-Si...Rini y nuestra reina estuvieron aquí...con Seiya.

-No hay nada de malo en eso,ellos son muy buenos amigos.

-Si lo hay...Haruka y Michiru se la llevaron de nuevo al palacio...me duele que la princesa sufra por esto...Tu hablarías con ellas...por favor mama, habla con ellas

-Tranquila Hotaru...veré que puedo hacer, te prometo que haré algo para que entiendan de una vez por todas.

-Gracias, estoy segura que tu sabrás que hacer...-la abrazo muy sonriente

-SxS-

A la mañana siguiente, Setsuna fue hasta la habitación de Rini, pues debía continuar con sus clases.

-Pequeña dama.

\- Plut...¿Eres tu?

\- Así es, volví porque tu padre lo considero, debes continuar con tus lecciones.

-Pero...

-Sucede algo...

-No, no es nada...vamos

Durante sus clases estuvo muy distraída, pensando en lo triste que se sentía su mama, pues esa mañana había ido a verla pero esta solo le dio la excusa que estaba muy ocupada.

-¿Pequeña dama?

-¿Si?

-Algo te pasa

-Claro que no Setsuna.

-Es por tu mama y Seiya, no es así

-¿Que?

-Dime la verdad pequeña dama, por favor

-Pero prometí que seria un secreto.

-Se guardar secretos.

\- Mi mama ha estado viéndose con Seiya a escondidas, pero Haruka y Michiru la descubrieron.

\- Con que eso es lo que te preocupa Pequeña Dama

\- Si y no entiendo por que lo hacen, se que el no es malo

\- Lo conociste,¿no es así?

\- si, canta muy bien y mi mama también

\- ¿La reina cantando?

\- Si Plut, ¿no lo sabias?, canta como un ángel.

-Tanto así

-Si...el manager de los chicos dijo que mama seria muy buena cantando con ellos en sus próximos conciertos...me encantaría ver a mama cantar con Seiya.

-Te agrada mucho cierto.

-Si Plut...es muy cariñoso conmigo...hasta me coloco un sobrenombre.

-¿Que sobre nombre?

\- Me dice...Pequeño Bombón Rosa...¿No es lindo?...dijo que era el perfecto para mi porque soy idéntica a Mama.

-Es lindo Pequeña Dama

La pequeña sonrió

\- Quisiera que mama estuviera feliz todo el tiempo, como cuando esta con Seiya.

-agacho su cabeza muy triste.-pasado mañana cumpleaños y al día siguiente Seiya se va...mama estará muy triste.

Setsuna vio la tristeza de la pequeña e inocente niña quien veía a Seiya como su amigo, recordó cuando todos querían que se alejara de Hotaru, pero ahora eran muy amigas.

\- ¿Y si te ayudo a que tu mama se vea con el?...aunque sea...antes de irse.

\- ¿Lo harías Plut?

-Si...Todo sea por la felicidad de nuestra Reina y nuestra pequeña princesa...y Creo que terminamos por hoy tus lecciones.

\- Enserio Plut

-Si...solo por que hoy es tu cumpleaños...debes prepararte para esta noche que sera el gran baile.

-Gracias de nuevo Plut...iré a jugar con Diana.

-SxS-

**3 dias despues**

Kakyuu estaba en su habitación descansando cuando tuvo un sueño, en el que se encontraba en un palacio dorado muy brillante, muy cerca de ella corrían una niña de cabellos rojos y un niño de pelo negro azabache.

\- Oye espera no es justo que me trates así...soy tu hermana menor.

\- Solo si me alcanzas te lo entregare... eres muy lenta Kakyu.

-¿Kakyu?-La reina Kakyu se sorprendió al escuchar que se llamaba igual que ella

\- Deja de molestar a nuestra hermanita Seiya-Yaten y Taiki

-Hermanitos...ayúdenme- lloraba demasiado, abrazando a Taiki,

-Ay hermanita, sabes que es solo un pequeño juego, eres muy aburrida...te escondes con los tontos de Yaten y Taiki.-Le saco la lengua

\- que son esos modales jovencito.

-¿Papa?- Los cuatro se arrodillaron ante el.

\- Sabes muy bien que ese no es el comportamiento de un príncipe...

-¿Seiya?...¿Príncipe?- Kakyu.

-algún día gobernaras el reino...debes ser un chico mas responsable.-Dijo el rey quien tenia cabellos negros con ojos azules, una corona de hojas doradas.

-Lo lamento padre...pero sabes que me encanta divertirme de vez en cuando...No puedo dejar de ser niño por ahora...quiero serlo hasta que sea el momento de convertirme en el sucesor de este lugar

\- Creo que nuestro hijo tiene razón querido...-Dijo la reina

\- Madre- Todos corrieron hacia ella, era una mujer de cabellos largos color rojos con los mismos ojos rojos iguales a los de Kakyu.

\- mis queridos amores...Quiero que vallan a sus clases.-

-Si...adiós papa, adiós mama.

\- ¿Quienes son ellos?-Dijo mirando a los dos reyes

en ese momento despertó pues tocaban la puerta de su habitación

-Adelante-

-Buenos días majestad...traje su desayuno.-Taiki

\- Hola, gracias Taiki...¿y los demás?

-Pues Yaten acaba de irse a ensayar y Seiya...aun no se levanta...-Taiki

-¿Sucedió algo?

-La verdad no se que le sucede majestad, ha estado encerrado, lleva 3 días así, dice que no quiere que lo molesten

\- Hablare con el

-Espero que pueda hacerlo...tengo que irme en este momento.

-Adiós taiki

"Esas dos personas de mi sueño me parecieron tan familiares...también el hecho de que fuera la hermana de los chicos...¿que sera ese sueño?"

kakyuu termino de desayunar y se dirigió a la habitación de Seiya, donde este estaba tratando de entonar una canción que había compuesto junto a Serena en los días que pudieron verse.

**Estar contigo **

**es como tocar el cielo con las manos **

**como el primer día en verano **

**como en un cuento **

**estar contigo... **

-Maldición...no puedo hacerlo sin ella...¿Porque?...Serena

Kakyu entro al verlo tensado

-¿Serena?...

-¿Majestad?...de que habla

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Seiya, ¿es esa la verdadera identidad de la mujer con la que estas?...Serena o mejor dicho Neo Reina Serenity

-No...claro que no, ella esta olvidada para mi...

-Te conozco demasiado Seiya, se que aun estas enamorado de ella...no me engañes.

"No puedo decirle que S.T. es Bombón, le prometí que seria un secreto"-Seiya lo pensó y miro su reloj

\- Creo que se me hace tarde majestad...debo irme rápido al ensayo o los chicos me mataran.

-Seiya...espera respondeme-Kakyu

-Hablaremos después...lo prometo-Seiya corrió como pudo para huir de la pregunta de la reina.

-Seiya...pareces un niño...-lo vio alejarse-se que es ella, su resplandor es idéntico.

-SxS-

La Neo Reina Serena aun descansaba en su cama, pesando en su amada estrella, Luna entro junto con Rini, llevándole el desayuno a la cama.

-Buenos días mama, Feliz cumpleaños

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?

-Así es serena, no me digas que lo olvidaste

-He estado ocupada en otras cosas que lo olvide.

-No habrás olvidado que también es el mio ¿verdad mama?

-Como olvidar el cumpleaños de la persona que mas quiero en este mundo.

La abrazo con mucho cariño y ella le sonrió muy feliz

-ay Mama, se me hace tarde,tengo que ir a estudiar con Plut, te veré en cuanto terminen las clases

-Bien hija, espero que estudies mucho.-Le dio un beso en la frente.

Rini salio de la habitación muy feliz, pero Luna vio en los ojos de su reina una tristeza.

-Pasa algo Serena

-que puede estar pasando Luna, todo volvió a la normalidad

-Pues el que te estés muriendo por verlo, ya que se va.

-Aunque me este muriendo por verlo, no puedo...lo prometí.

-¿Lo amas?

-Demasiado Luna...creo que mas que al propio Endymion...con el me siento tan distinta...

-No crees que estas confundida de nuevo como hace años.

-No...Luna...jamas he estado tan segura de amarlo como lo amo ahora...si Rini no hubiera ido al pasado...si no la hubiera conocido...esto seria muy diferente...Pero...no pude anegarle la vida a esa niña...a quien amo.

\- Serena...tienes que aceptar que te casaste con Darien, es decir el que es ahora el rey endymion...tu esposo.

-Mi esposo...el hombre al que ahora solo le importa el trabajo...nunca esta conmigo, te aseguro que no se acuerda de mi cumpleaños...siempre lo hace.

\- Te comprendo Serena, pero por eso no te vallas a quedar todo el día en la cama como siempre lo has hecho...mereces disfrutar tu día.-Luna

-Solo seré feliz si puedo verlo antes de que se vaya mañana, Luna.

-Serena sabes que todos los años, la gente viene a festejar tu cumpleaños, te tienen demasiado respeto, así que debes demostrar ejemplo a los demás

-Si...creo que tengo que estar feliz...pero como deseo verlo, e irme con el para acompañarlo en sus conciertos...Presentarme como la grandiosa presidenta del club de fans-

-No lo harías verdad

\- Quisiera hacerlo...ya que nunca pude cumplir ninguno de mis anhelados sueños al quedar embarazada, solo Endymion lo hizo...Solo seria unos meses Luna...alejarme de este mundo que aun no encajo...podría bailar, cantar,estar rodeada de chicos guapos, comer muchos dulces y viajar por todo el mundo.-giraba por toda la habitación muy feliz, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo, muerta de la risa

-Serena-Luna corrió a socorrerla, pero esta continuaba riéndose-Sin duda alguna eres la antigua serena

-jejeje...siii...jamas dejare que se aleje de mi esa alegría

-sabes que sin la pluma de profesionista no podrás salir del palacio

-Si...pero Serena Tsukino no se dará por vencida-Se rió

-Ay Serena-Dijo luna cerrando sus ojos y saliendo una gota al estilo anime

Después estuvo muy ocupada y distraída, todos lo notaban que se sentía algo extraña en su manera de actuar, todos organizaban una gran fiesta.

-Luna que le sucede a nuestra reina-Artemis

-Es solo que no ha recibido llamada de felicitación por parte del Rey-Luna

-No me digas que aun no es capaz de acordarse por su solo de la fecha.-Artemis

-Al parecer no...tiene demasiado trabajo, creo que es por eso-Luna

\- Si al menos estuviera de viaje con el todo seria distinto-Artemis

\- Aun no entiendo porque decidió que la reina no viajara mas con el, decidiendo que cuidara a Rini.-Luna

-Debemos hacer que nuestra reina y nuestra princesa estén felices en su cumpleaños-Diana

-Si...así debe ser...por que no vas a estar un rato con la pequeña dama, en lo que terminamos de arreglar.

-Si madre.-Diana

Diana salio al jardín a buscar a Rini quien ya se encontraba en ese lugar, tosos los días jugaban juntas, la encontró sentada abrazando a Luna P.

-Pequeña Dama

-Diana

-Quieres jugar

-No...quiero...ir a...afuera.

-Afuera...no pequeña dama...no debes hacer eso.

Rini corrió alejándose de ella-Ven acompáñame, quiero ir a visitar a un amigo de mi mama.

-Pero...

-Solo un rato...prometo que volveremos.

Diana corrió junto a ella y tomándose de las manos se fueron juntas dejando el palacio.

los Three Lights estaban ensayando las canciones que cantarían juntos en los conciertos de la gira.

-Seiya es la tercera vez que fallas en esta ocacion-Yaten

-Si...estoy demasiado desafinado estos últimos días...lo siento.-Seiya

-Que te pasa...tu chica te dejo.-Yaten

-Algo parecido...No porque ella quisiera, sino porque la obligaron.-Seiya

-Oh, ya veo...casi igual a lo que te paso con la Neo Reina.-Taiki

-Dejen de fastidiarme y empecemos de nuevo.-Seiya

-SxS-

Diana y Rini lograron entrar a la disquera sin que nadie les dijera nada, llegaron al lugar donde estaban tocando los chicos

-Quienes son ellos Rini-Diana

\- Ellos son un grupo que estuvo de moda hace muchos años, son amigos de mi mama y el chico que toca la guitarra es Seiya Kou.-Rini

-Wow...no sabia que la Neo Reina tuviera amigos tan asombrosos.-Diana

-Si...pero por desgracia, mi mama no puede verlos...así que tu tienes que ayudarme

-A que pequeña dama

-A que mi mama vea a Seiya esta noche...porque mañana se van de viaje

-Pero como haremos eso, si Uranus y Neptune estan siempre vigilandola

-Tengo a alguien que nos ayudara-Decia muy sonriente

-Señoritas que hacen hay-Dijo un guardia

Las dos se voltearon muy asustadas

-Solo observamos lo bien que tocan y cantan.-Rini

-Esta prohibida la entrada a las admiradoras...así que es mejor que se vayan jovencitas-reitero

-Pero necesito hablar con Seiya por favor-suplicaba la peli rosa

-Ya les dije que esta prohibido

Los chicos terminaron de cantar y escucharon gritos afuera,

-Pero que es ese escándalo.-Yaten

-Debe ser una de las locas admiradoras que vienen a ver a Seiya-Taiki

-Iré a revisar-Seiya salio y vio quien era la que causaba el escándalo

-Ya le dije que no soy una admiradora...Necesito hablar con Seiya, por favor

-Rini-

-Seiya-Corrió a sus brazos al verlo

-Perdóneme Señor Kou pero tenemos ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-Es solo que esta no es cualquier persona, sino la hija de la soberana de tokio.

\- Discúlpeme señorita, no lo volveré hacer.-Hizo reverencia alejándose del lugar

-Te presento a la hija de Luna y Artemis...Diana.

-Encantado de conocerte Diana

-Igualmente

-¿Dime que haces aquí?

-Quería que fueras a la fiesta de esta noche

-Pero sabes que no me es permitido verla...las outers me lo prohibieron

-Plut esta de acuerdo, así que tienes permiso de ver a mi mama...a estado muy triste estos últimos días, así que si vas, se alegrara.

-Llamare a tu mama y le diré que estas conmigo.

-No hay ninguna necesidad Seiya

-Plut-Dijeron las dos pequeñas

-Como sabias que estábamos aquí- Rini

-Sabes que tengo que cuidar de ti y de Diana

-¿Estas enojada Plut?-Diana

-No...son demasiado traviesas pero no me enojaría con ustedes

-Solo quería que Seiya fuera a ver a mi mama aprovechando la fiesta-Rini

-Creo que sera bueno verla.-Seiya-No le digan nada a bombón

-Entonces te esperamos...es una fiesta de disfraces-Setsuna

-Lleva un lindo disfraz-Diana

-Eso haré.

Rini y Seiya se dieron un gran abrazo de despedida y se marcho junto con Setsuna.

-SxS-

La gente estaba llegando al palacio para festejar el cumpleaños de la Neo Reina, tenían elegantes disfraces, había demasiada comida en las diferentes mesas con elegantes adornos, todos sonreían y bailaban al compás de la melodiosa música, pero había una en ese lugar fingiendo ser feliz ante todos pues debía demostrar que era una reina ejemplar. Lucia un hermoso traje de ángel con el que lucia muy elegante.

"Quisiera que estuvieras con migo esta noche que es tan importante para mi...cuanto te extraño"

-Alteza-Artemis se acerco la reina pero esta estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho

-Alteza-Insistió hasta que la reina salio de su distracción mental-Serena.

-Eh?...Si...que sucede Artemis

\- Tiene una llamada del rey Endymion

-En...Endymion

-Si

-Voy enseguida

Serena entro a la oficina, tomo el teléfono con un poco de temor

-Hola...¿Endymion?

-Serenity...me da gusto oírte...Como has estado

-Bien...todo a estado muy tranquilo...-Se sentó en la silla del escritorio

-Que bien...llamaba para saludarte y decirte que las cosas van muy bien

"¿Solo a eso llamas?...Ni siquiera recuerda que día es hoy... aunque sea el cumpleaños de su hija...esto es el colmo."

-¿Serenity sigues hay?

-eh...si...solo que tengo que ir a ver a la pequeña Rini...últimamente duermo con ella.

-Sabes que ella tiene que ser mas madura, no puedes consentirla todo el tiempo.

-Apenas es una niña...tiene 8 años.

-Si lo se...pero sabes que en el futuro tendrá una gran responsabilidad.

-Aunque la tenga no permitiré que arruine su infancia-Dijo con furia

-Que te pasa...porque me contestas así...que te ocurre

-Dis...discúlpame...no quise hacerlo...

-Bien...no te preocupes...debo colgar, debo asistir a una reunión

-Oye espera...

Pero lo único que escucho fue el tono de colgado en el teléfono, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pues el nunca había ignorado de esa manera.

Salio de la oficina y se encontró con Haruka y Michiru

-Majestad...sucede algo

-Es solo que Endymion...acaba de llamarme...ni siquiera me felicito por mi cumpleaños...sabia que lo haría...estos últimos años se a olvidado de mi, solo por estar trabajando...Creo que estaré sola por un rato...

-Pero los invitados-Haruka

-Díganles que me siento un poco cansada...pero que continúen

-Si majestad-

La reina se alejo dejándolas solas

-¿Esto es lo que querías Haruka?

-No permitiré que se le acerque...jamas.

\- ¿A mi me parece que estas celosa de Seiya?

-Por supuesto que no..

Se sorprendieron y se dieron vuelta a oír la voz

-Setsuna-Michuru

\- El rey Endymion me envío de nuevo aquí y es por la misma razón que ustedes ya conocen.-Setsuna

-El la esta engañando con otra mujer.

-Si así es...hace poco me di cuenta y decidí regresar aquí...porque mi lealtad es hacia la que fue la princesa de la luna desde nuestra vida pasada.

-Pero deseas que la reina haga lo mismo.

-Dejemos que haga lo que desee, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la traición del Rey y tomara una drástica desicion...así que piénsalo mejor Haruka...o estas en favor del rey o de la reina

-¿Porque dices que Haruka esta celosa de seiya, setsuna?

-Pues porque, si mal no recuerdo, estuvo a punto de seducirte en el pasado...¿no lo recuerdas Michiru?

Michiru se puso completamente roja al oir de la boca de Haruka esas palabras

-Asi que es por eso que no quieres que la reina se acerque a el...por temor a que la engañe...vamos Haruka el la ama demasiado como para engañarla-Michiru

-Dejenme pensar mejor las cosas...mañana les dare mi respuesta definitiva...-Haruka

-Me parece muy bien Haruka...regresemos a la fiesta.-Michiru.

...SxS...


	8. Nuestro dulce amor

CAPITULO 8

NUESTRO DULCE AMOR

ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO LEMON

…...SyS...

Seiya llego al palacio solo, con la intension de solo ver a su amado tormento, tenia un traje de caballero antiguo con un antifaz, se veia estremadamente guapo e irreconocible para cualquiera, fue hasta el salon de baile ningun problema ya que cualquier persona podria ingresar al palacio sin ser visto

llego al salon principal encontrandose con mucha gente bailando pero no la vio por ningun lado

-Bombon...¿donde estas?

La neo reina se encontraba en su habitacion, mirando hacia el firmamento, la luna rodeada de hermosas estrellas en un hermoso cielo nocturno despejado y en ese momento vio una estrella fugaz.

-Estrella fugas...por favor permiteme ver a Seiya esta noche- cerro los ojos y sus manos juntas-Por favor...lo extraño demasiado.-Pedia con todo su corazon.-Lo amo y lo necesito.

Setsuna, Haruka y michiru bajaron al salon junto con Setsuna

-Creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola por esta noche- Michiru

-Esperemos que se deje de sentir asi y quiera bajar a festejar con la pequeña dama-Haruka

-No merece estar asi en su propia fiesta- Setsuna – y mucho menos...

en ese momento Setsuna vio a un apuesto joven cerca a las escaleras y no dudo en saber quien era.

-¿que te pasa?...-Haruka

-Nada...Chicas,ire a buscar a la pequeña dama y a Diana

Bien...ve a buscarlas, son muy traviesas si no estan al cuidado de un adulto -Haruka

si tienes razon, pero no hacen las travesuras que nosotros hacemos.-Michiru

Oye...

ve a buscarlas.-michiru la halo llevandosela

¿A donde vamos?

Ya sabes...Quiero estar a solas contigo Haruka.

Haruka estaba roja

-Michiru.

-No me nieges que quieres eso tambien Haruka.

-Admito que hace mucho no estamos juntas pero...-Haruka

Michiru la cayo con el dedo mirandola muy picaramente y sensual

Entonces recordemos esa noche que pasamos juntas en ese camerino-Michiru la miro muy sensual.

Bien...tu ganas-Haruka

Setsuna disimulaba hablando con la gente y cuando vio que Michiru y Haruka se alejaban se sintio aliviada y se acerco al muchacho que estaba distraido

\- ¿La estas buscando verdad?

Setsuna...Si – Dijo un poco sonrojado- ¿Donde esta?¿porque no esta aquí?

Debe estar en su habitacion...se siente un poco indispuesta.-Setsuna

¿Le paso algo?-Seiya

No claro que no... Si quieres ve.-Setsuna

¿De verdad dejaras que la vea?-Seiya estaba impresionado de ver que la sailor de tiempo estuviera de acuerdo, en otro tiempo lo hubiera atacado.

Por supuesto que si Seiya...eres una persona muy importante para ella... te necesita...al menos esta noche.-Setsuna

Gracias Setsuna- Seiya la abraza y Setsuna se siente tan a gusto por el gesto.

Sabes que haria todo lo posible por ver feliz a la Neo Reina...ahora ve a buscarla...cuidare que Haruka no se entere.-Setsuna

Bien...no puedo esperar mas.-Seiya

Setsuna le sonrio y se fue a buscar a las pequeñas, Seiya subio las escaleras del palacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se adentro por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitacion, estaba arodillada frente a su cama rezando.

-¿Bombon?-Dijo entrando sin tocar adentrandose en la habitacion

Serenity abrio los ojos muy grandes al escuchar la voz de su adorado amor, lo miro pensando que era solo su mente jugandole una mala broma.

-Seiya...eres...- Pero fue callada por el con un beso.

-Silencio...quiero que escuches lo que vengo a decirte.

Serena sonrio y el comenzo a cantar un poco sonrojado

**Regálame tu risa,  
enseñame a sonar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar.**

Acaricio suavemente su rostro sin dejar de mirarla y continuo cantandole**  
**

**Regá...lame tu estrella,  
la que ilumina esta noche,  
llena de paz y de armonía,  
y te entregaré mi vida.  
Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú...  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
tú, y tú, y tú...  
**Serena estaba impactada con la cancion, estaba sin palabras, lo abrazo sintiendo los latidos del corazon de Seiya.**  
**

**Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
que sepa el mundo entero  
que tu voz guarda un secreto  
no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
se mueren de celos  
tus ojos son destellos  
tu garganta es un misterio.**

**Haces que mi cielo**  
**vuelva a tener ese azul,**  
**pintas de colores**  
**mis mañanas solo tú**  
**navego entre las olas de tu voz**  
**y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**  
**haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**  
**tú, y tú, y tú..**  
**y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**  
**haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**  
**tú, y tú, y tú...**

Hizo una pequeña pausa besandola tan apasionadamente

**No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento**  
**se mueren de celos**  
**tus ojos son destellos**  
**tu garganta es un misterio**  
**Haces que mi cielo**  
**vuelva a tener ese azul,**  
**pintas de colores**  
**mis mañanas solo tú**  
**navego entre las olas de tu voz**  
**y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**  
**haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**  
**y tú, y tú, y tú..**

**y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**  
**haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**  
**y tú, y tú, y tú.**

Seiya la miro muy contento de poder tenerla en sus brazos

-Claro que soy yo bombon...acaso ¿crees que me perderia el cumpleaños de la mujer que amo?.

-No...sabia que tu no lo olvidarias...Me encanto la cancion

-La hice desde el dia que aceptaste estar completamente enamorada de este guapo chico.-Le guiño el ojo soriendole picaramente.

-Seiya nunca dejas de ser tu.-Serenity soriendole

-Solo soy un chico enamorado de la chica mas hermosa que existe en este universo.

-Seiya...me encanta todo lo que dices...y tu no te quedas atrás...eres demasiado iresistible-Serenity estaba muy sonrojada con lo que habia dicho.

Coloco sus brazos en su cuello, dandole un gran beso en su labios, tan apasionado fue ese beso que no querian soltarse, pero el aire lo hizo, Seiya la abrazo y ella se recosto en su pecho sintiendo su calor.

¿Me extrañaste?-Seiya se separo un poco y le tomo la mejilla

\- Como no tienes idea Seiya..-Las lagrimas de la reina salian caian una a una.

No llores...debes estar feliz en este dia – Seiya le secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo

Bien...dejare de hacerlo -Sonrio- Pero...¿Dime como hiciste para entrar?

Digamos que me pidio un pequeño bombon rosa que viniera...informandome que habia una fiesta de disfrazes.-Seiya

Pero como lo hizo, acaso...-Serenity

Fue a verme para pedirme que viniera, dijo que estabas triste

Esa niña...-Serenity

No te enojes con ella bombon...-Seiya

No estoy enojada...se que es una niña que le gusta hacer lo que quiera, me gusta que sea ella misma...aunque yo no lo pueda hacer frente a todos...tengo que ser perfecta ante todos...y no lo soy.-Serenity

Eres perfecta en tu imperfeccion mi Bombon...-Seiya le tomo el menton

¿De verdad?-Serenity

Nunca dudes que te amo tal cual eres-Seiya

Seiya...Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi cumpleaños-Serenity

Seiya le rodeo su cintura, besandole su cuello, ella se sentia tan bien por sus caricias, eso la estaba volviendo loca de pasion.

Seiya...te amo...demasiado...no tengo ni la menor duda.

Tambien te amo mi bombon.

Sabes...quiero estar contigo esta noche contigo.

Segura que quieres hacerlo bombon.

Nunca he estado mas segura que ahora, mi estrella.-Susurro

Seiya le sonrio sin decirle nada la beso de nuevo, desesperadamente, se acostaron en la cama sin dejar de mirarse frente a frente y continuaron besandose, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta, los dos se miraron picaramente sonriendo

-Parece que no podremos estar solos esta noche -Dijo seiya susurandole al oido.

-Si...-Serenity susuro y despues grito-¿Quien es?

-Serena...soy yo, Luna...¿Puedo pasar?

-eh...un momento Luna.

Se levanto de la cama, se acomodo el cabello, pero Seiya no queria parar de besarla.

-¿Serena?...-Luna insistia- ¿Estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes- Mientras seguia jugueteando muy cariñosamente con Seiya- Ya voy

-Esta bien Serena-Luna

-Seiya...te...veo... abajo...no te vayas...si.- hablaba muy bajo

-Pero por donde puedo salir, si bajo las escaleras me descubriran.-Seiya

-Serena...QUE PASA.-Luna insistia, queria abrir la puerta de lo desesperada que estaba.

\- Un momento Luna...te aseguro que estoy bien.-Serenity

La reina corrio uno de los cuadros de la habitacion, mostrandole un pasadiso secreto que ella solo conocia.

Por aquí...llegaras directo al salon de baile- le dio un beso fugaz a su amado

Te amo...-Seiya

Voy a entrar Serena...me tienes preocupada -Luna

Y yo a ti...ahora vete- Seiya se fue corriendo por el pasadiso, la reina cerro rapidamente, en ese momento Luna abre la puerta encontrando a Serena recostada a un lado del cuadro con una sonrisa feliz que hace mucho no veia.

¿Serena?-Luna

Si...dime Luna-Estaba suspirando pensando en los besos de Seiya que apenas respondia

¿que sucedió porque no abrias?-Luna

eh...solo estaba descansando...dije que no queria ser molestada por un rato.-Serenity dijo un poco nerviosa.

¿Te hablo el rey?...me lo dijo Artemis-Luna

Si...-Dijo con tristeza al recordar como la trato por telefono- Queria saber como estaba...dijo que me extraña demasiado.

Y porque no regresaste...¿acaso pelearon?-Luna

No claro que no...es...algo sin importancia.-Serenity

Pero...-Luna

Sabes...voy a bajar...debo celebar mi propio cumpleaños...no puedo estar asi.

Segura que estas bien-Luna la veia preocupada-Te ves un poco nerviosa

"_No puedo decirle que Seiya estuvo aqui"-Penso _

\- todo estara bien...asi que vamos...- Dijo con voz nerviosa halando a Luna fuera de la habitacion.

-SyS-

**Salon del palacio**

Serena se sento nuevamente en su trono, todos los asistentes alagaban por su cumpleaños, Rini se acerco a ella junto a Diana

Mama, donde estabas - Dijo Rini acompañada de Setsuna y Diana

Dime donde estabas tu mi preciosa-Serenity

Estaban jugando como siempre majestad, ya sabe...cosas de niñas-Setsuna.

Gracias por cuidarlas Setsuna-Serenity

De nada majestad.-Setsuna

Mama...tengo sueño ya- Dijo diana un poco soñolienta.

Tranquila, te llevare a la cama en este instante, jugaste demasiado no es asi.-Luna

Si...-Diana

Despidete de la la Neo Reina y la princesa

Muy buenas noche majestad, buenas noches Rini

Que descanses Diana.-Dijeron al unisono las dos.

Luna se llevo a la pequeña Diana, Rini y ella se quedaron un rato mas, observando a todos bailar.

\- Me concede esta pieza majestad.-Seiya

\- Desde luego-Serenity

\- Seiya...viniste.- Dijo en voz baja

Hola pequeño bombon...si y gracias por dejarme ver a tu mama

aaaa...eso explica porque esta tan alegre.-Rini

Despues hablaremos los tres sobre lo que hiciste señorita.-Serenity

Si mama...es que...queria verte feliz.-Rini sonreia

Gracias.-Le dio un beso en la frente

¿entonces vayamos a bailar bombon?-Seiya

Claro-Serenity acepto encantada

Los dos bailaban muy felices al compas de la musica.

-De verdad que se ve muy feliz mi mama...mas que cuando esta con mi papa...´¿no te parece Plut?

-Si mi Pequeña Dama...El fue una persona muy especial para tu mama en el pasado.-Setsuna.

Pero dime ¿porque Haruka se comporta de esa manera con ellos Plut?.

No lo se pequeña Dama...pero te dire que pronto aceptara que los dos vuelvan a tener esa amistad tan hermosa.

¿Hablaste con ellas?-Rini

Si y te aseguro que todo estara bien-Le giño el ojo

Que bien.-Rini

Recordo lo que semanas atrás pudo presenciar al estar con el rey endymion

Flash back

Plut llego a la casa donde se estaba hospedando el rey Endymion, pues habia solicitado su presencia en ese momento.

-¿Rey Endymion?-Pregunto curiosamente abriendo la puerta de la casa pero nadie contesto, se adentro a la casa llegado a la sala, tampoco estaban, solo habia un camino de ropa que conducia directamente a la habitacion principal, estaba entre cerrada, escucho jadeos y no dudo en abrir para ver lo que sucedia. Dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama.

-!Rey Endymion¡-Plut grito muy sorprendida de ver semejante atrocidad.

-!Plut¡-Endymion

Tanto molesto a plut que salio corriendo del lugar sin querer escucharlo

-Es una de tus guardianas-Hina dijo mientras se arreglaba

-Si...!maldicion¡, olvide que venia para este lugar.-se coloco solo una bata y fue corriendo tras ella, en la sala la alcanzo tomandole el brazo fuertemente.

-Espera no te vayas de esa manera-Endymion le suplicaba-Deja te lo explico

-Como no me voy a ir de esa manera, si acabo de precesiar un acto de traicion hacia mi reina...le dire todo-Plut

-Plut-la tomo del cuello al punto de ahorcarla

Si lo haces, le dire que todo es inventado por ti porque estas celosa de ella porque quieres que sea tu amante...¿vas a hacerla sufrir?

jamas le haria daño a mi reina- No podia casi respirar-...Su...el...teme

Sabes bien que ella me cree todo lo que le digo...asi que si vas con eso...le inventare algo para que se ponga en tu contra - La solto dejandola dolida

¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo Sailor Plut?

Aunque sea el rey...sabe lo que soy capaz contal de que ella no sufra por culpa de ser insignificante como usted...regresare con ella aunque no le paresca-Se puso a la defensiva con su cetro de granate.

haz lo que se te pegue la gana...pero recuerda...no se te ocurra decirle sobre esto...-Endymion

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se marcho, el rey regreso al lugar en donde estaba Hina todo malhumorado.

Fin Flash Back

-SyS-

Serenity y Seiya bailaban felices abrazados como si la gente a su alrededor no les importara lo que pensaran

Me siento muy feliz que estes conmigo esta noche...las estrellas me concedieron mi deseo.-Serenity

Te veo mas radiante que nunca bombon-Seiya

Todo es gracias a ti Seiya, todo esto lo hizo posible Rini...esta muy contenta, a pesar de...-Serenity callo

¿que pasa?-Seiya

Nada -Serenity

recuerda que no debemos tener secretos entre los dos-Seiya

es solo que, ya sabes...extraña a su papa...

Oh, ya veo-La observo a lo lejos

Todos estos años siempre le hace lo mismo...nunca esta aquí para su cumpleaños

Todo por andar trabajando...no te preocupes que todo estara bien conmigo aquí.

Gracias...No queria decirtelo porque te pedi no hablar de el.

Es algo que no podemos evitar bombon

Lo se...-Se recosto en su pecho y siguio bailando.

El resplandor de la luna brillaba intensamente, atravesando el palacio, las chicas se dieron cuenta de ese hermoso resplandor que los iluminaba.

\- Miren...no les parece que la luna esta mas brillante que nunca- Lita

Yo creo que Serena esta demasiado feliz esta noche-Ami

Ese chico guapo de antifaz y traje de caballero es tan guapo...¿quien es?.-Rei

Ay chicas que no se han dado cuenta que es Seiya- Mina se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que habia delatado a Serena.

¿Seiya?-Dijeron Ami, Lita y Rei

No debi haber dicho eso-Mina

Pero Seiya tiene novia y deberia estar ensayando como los chicos esta noche.-Rei

Ya la olvido, claro que ya la olvido chicas- Hizo una carcajada- Solo vino a verla porque son muy buenos amigos. Ademas recuerden que el nunca olvida su cumpleaños como cierto soberano.

Mina tengo que decirte que por primera vez en tu vida dices algo que tiene sentido.-Rei

Verdad que si- Mina

-SyS-

Un rato despues los invitados se habian ido, las inners tambien lo hicieron, Seiya y Serenity aun continuaban en el salon, hablando muy felices.

-Mama-Rini

-Mi princesa-Serenity

-Papa no pudo venir este año tampoco...tampoco me llamo.

"No puedo decirle que su propio padre olvido su cumpleaños...le rompere el corazon"

No estes triste mi Pequeña Dama- La abrazo -Sabes que esta demasiado ocupado.

Si lo se.-Rini

No estes triste...Te traje un regalo Pequeño bombon-Seiya la consolaba

¿Que es?-Preguntaba ansiosa la peli rosa

Es una sorpresa, abrelo - Le entrego una pequeña cajita, ella lo abrio y se quedo impresionada.

Que lindo collar de estrellas, Seiya...gracias-Rini lo abrazo -Lo cuidare

Me alegra que te haya gustado Rini.-Seiya

Mira mama que lindo.-Rini

Asi es...pero ahora es mejor que vallas a dormir-Serenity

Yo la llevo majestad.-Plut

Gracias Plut.-Serenity

¿Tu no vienes Mama?-Rini

En un rato ire mi cielo.- La abrazo con cariño- Hablare con Seiya, despidete de el.

Hasta mañana Seiya y gracias por venir-Rini

Todo fue gracias a ti, hasta mañana-Seiya - Setsuna, gracias por todo

No fue nada...como le dije a la pequeña dama...todo es por la felicidad de la reina.

Asi que tambien lo sabias Setsuna-Serenity la miro de reojo

Asi es...querian darte una sorpresa y fui complice de eso-Setsuna reia

Me alegra que tu si aceptes que lo vea.-Serenity

No hay nada de malo que sean buenos amigos...Sino me necesitan, me retiro...vamos Pequeña Dama.-Setsuna

Descansa-Serenity

Las dos se marcharon tomadas de la mano, Seiya y Serenity las vieron alejarse del lugar,

Gracias poe ese gesto con Rini

Es una niña muy simpatica

Aunque... le traes regalos a ella y a mi no.

Pues han pasado demasiadas cosas este dia que no he podido dartelo.-La beso.

¿Un beso?-Serenity

¿Acaso no te gusta?-Seiya

Si pero...

Es broma Bombon...quiero dartelo en un lugar mas privado

Mas...Privado-Serenity estaba ruborizada.

Si...lo que quiero darte es muy especial.

Conozco el mejor lugar...sígueme- Lo tomo de la mano halandolo

¿A donde vamos bombón?

Tu solo sígueme y no te quejes

Bien bombón

Llegaron al jardin y Serenity abrio un portal a otra dimension elevando sus brazos, le tomo de nuevo la mano a Seiya entrando a un hernmoso lugar que parecia un paraiso lleno de hermosas rosas y fuentes de agua, habia un hermoso ocaso.

-¿Que es este lugar bombon?

Desde que soy la Neo Reina Serenity se me revelaron nuevos poderes...esto lo vi en un sueño que tuve hace poco, me encanto y decidi volverlo realidad...es mi lugar secreto en este inmenso castillo. ¿Que te parece?

Impresionante que puedas hacer cosas asi.

Gracias Seiya...-Le dio un pequeño beso-por cierto queria preguntarte algo que me tiene pensativa desde hace mucho.

¿Que?-Seiya

¿Como es eso de que ya no son Sailors?-Pregunto como si no estuviera enterada de nada

Pues la verdad es que aun no logramos desifrar el porque, pero el dia que salimos de la tierra aparecimos en esta forma y nuestros broches desaparecieron, llegamos a nuestro planeta, investigamos pero no logramos averiguar nada.

"Si supieras que yo fui la causante de todo esto, que por esa razon no puedo utilizar el cristal de plata con toda su potencia si llegara nuevamente caos...pero no estoy arrepentida"-Pensaba para sus adentros la rein

-¿ Bombon?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que sucede?

No es nada...ademas quedamos en algo pendiente ¿Recuerdas?-Su mirada picara lo enrojecio de inmediato

Pero primero te daré mi regalo-Le obsequio un lindo collar igual al de Rini pero con forma de sol unido a una luna creciente

Seiya...Es el que quería esa noche pero con el problema que tuvimos no pude comprarlo.-Serenity

Te vi tan ansiosa de querer tenerlo, que cuando te fuiste corrí a comprarlo para tu cumpleaños...el dije de sol para ti y el de la luna para mi.

Gracias Seiya...me encanto demasiado...ademas quería compartirlo contigo de esta misma forma.

Sin decir mas se besaron con toda la pasión que tanto ansiaban, Seiya acariciaba locamente a Serena por todo su cuerpo, llenándola de sentimientos encontrados, pasiones que jamas sintió con Endymion, quizás porque el era un poco mayor y el hecho de que solo cumplían con el destino, Seiya la hacia sentir libre de cualquier presión, mirándose.

-Seiya...Como deseo que me ames

Te deseo como a nadie mi bombon...pero creo que estamos cometiendo un error Serena...

Lo se...pero no es un error...nos amamos demasiado.-Serenity

quiero que sepas que te deseo mucho en verdad, y que no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras-Seiya

Serenity se sonrojó por completo ante tal comentario, no encontró palabras para poder expresarse así que tomó el mentón del chico y besó su boca con gran dulzura explicándole así su respuesta..

No me importa nada mas que estar contigo...quiero ser tuya desde este momento y para siempre

está bien-Seiya

el chico actuó con lentitud retirando el vestido de chica con suma delicadeza para luego besar tiernamente su cuerpo hasta el cansancio... la ropa cayó al suelo tras unos minutos... el aroma de las flores no era comparable con el placer y el deleite que sentían al estar besando a la persona que tanto amaban...

Hazme tuya- Le susurro al oído

el chico sonrío con un poco de nerviosismo al ver la excitación en ambos... y si ambos lo deseaban, ¿Por qué no?, las caricias intensas continuaron un rato más explorándose con gran exactitud... en un momento se detuvieron asintiendo que era el momento

Seiya besó los labios de la chica para aligerar un poco el dolor que provocaría el penetrarla... Serena acomodó su cuerpo para facilitarle la entrada y abrazo con fuerza su espalda... ambos cerraron los ojos justo cuando..

Te...amo Seiya

Yo...a... ti... bombon

Nunca...me...dejes

Jamas lo hare-Sus besos la tenían locamente atrapada.

tras un rato, Serena comenzó a sentir varios escalofríos recorrerla por completo haciéndola estremecerse... sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y totalmente deleitados...el cielo empezaba a abrirse en el momento en el que un grito de placer se unía en el universo... Serena encajó sus uñas en la suave espalda del chico hiriéndolo levemente mientras que sus fluidos se mezclaban, las respiraciones de los dos eran agitadas, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rojo intenso... una pequeña molestia fue provocada al separarse y acomodarse, Serenity en el pecho de Seiya.

Me encanta sentir tu corazón latir a mil por hora-Serenity

Esto lo haces tu mi bombon-Seiya decia mientras acariciaba la cabeza

Este sera el momento mas hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, mi estrella-Serenity

ahora somos aman...-Serenity no pudo evitar callarlo, colocando un dedo en su boca.

No le llames así.

¿Entonces?

Llámalo...nuestro dulce amor...Porque a partir de hoy solo te pertenezco solo a ti.

se besaron repetidas veces agradeciendo así el momento entregado, no querian que se terminara ese momento.

-SyS-

N/A

Bueno este ha sido todo el 8 capitulo de este fic, no se que les pareció el Lemon, no soy buena en esas cosas pero se lo prometí a unas de las ladies asi que juzguen ustedes, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews o siguen mi fic,,,eso me alienta a seguir escribiéndolo, porque es complicado,,,,pero en fin espero que les guste, lo hice de todo corazón, por cierto la canción se llama SOLAMENTE TU de Pablo Alboran, Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, prometo hacerlo mas rápido.


	9. Escapemonos

**Capitulo 9 **

**Escapémonos**

-Kakyuu...Reina Kakyuu...me escuchas-Se escuchaba una voz dulce y tierna

-¿Quién eres?-Kakyuu se hallaba en un lugar caminando buscando aquella voz.

-Soy Polaris la guardiana de las estrellas y antigua reina del imperio solar.

-¿Imperio Solar?...¿eres la mujer de mis sueños?-Kakyuu

-Así es...Necesito que regreses a Kimonku-Polaris

-Se que debo hacerlo pronto-Kakyuu

-Si...haz estado mucho tiempo lejos de tu planeta es momento que regreses-Polaris

-Pero...los chicos están aquí...no quiero dejarlos...Los tres tienen una vida aquí.-Kakyuu

-Te aseguro que regresaras cuando desees, pero ahora debes cumplir como la reina de Kimonku.-Polaris se dio la vuelta.

-Espera no te vallas ahora...¿Quiero saber que era el imperio solar?-Kakyuu.

-Por ahora no puedo contarte nada, solo haz lo que te pido-Sonrió-Adiós.

-Como ordene alteza-Kakyuu

-Otra cosa, no menciones aun nada sobre esto a ninguna persona...ni siquiera a tus propios hermanos.

Desapareció dejando una esquela brillante de luz, Kakyuu despertó tocándose la cabeza un poco pensativa.

-Mis...hermanos...Quizá ella sea...Mi Madre del pasado.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación mirando el cielo, aun estaba obscuro, no había salido el sol.

-Debo regresar a kimonku como ella me lo pidió.

-SxS-

Serenity en brazos de su amado Seiya, lo miro tiernamente y le beso la mejilla, este sonrió

-Que bueno que Haruka y Michiru se marcharon temprano de la fiesta...asi pudimos tener esta noche especial...Pero...-Seiya callo

-¿Que pasa?-Serenity

-Debo irme ahora mismo.-Seiya

-No lo hagas...quédate conmigo lo que resta de esta noche...no quiero separarme de ti. -Serenity

-Bombón no tienes remedio-Seiya

-Bueno entonces vete.-Serenity estaba enojada

-Porque te pones de esa manera-Seiya

-Discúlpame quieres, pero es que quiero estar contigo mas tiempo...quiero recuperar el tiempo que nos quitaron.-Serenity

-Bien bombón pero solo hasta que amanezca, debo estar temprano con los chicos...no sabes como me molesta Yaten cuando llego tarde.

-No creo que se enojen si estas conmigo...además el debe entenderte porque esta enamorado perdidamente de Mina igual que nosotros dos.-Serenity

-Eso no lo dudes-Seiya

-Jamás lo dudaría...así como no debemos hacerlo respecto a nuestro amor

La beso con pasión y se miraron muy felices

-Vamos a mi habitación-Serenity

-Podemos quedarnos aquí...además tenemos una muy bella vista...las estrellas están lindas-Seiya

-Lo se...solo quiero dormir contigo abrigados los dos, además aquí hace un poco de frio.-Serenity

-Le concederé su deseo alteza.-Seiya

-Seiya no quiero que nadie me trate de esa manera y mucho menos tu y no lo tomes como una orden.-Serenity

-Se que te enoja que te trate de esa forma, pero es un juego, además eres la reina de mi corazón.-Seiya

-y tu lo eres del mío.-Serenity

Salieron del portal dirigiéndose muy silenciosamente hasta la habitación, recostándose juntos abrazados en la cama.

-SxS-

Haruka y Michiru estaban en su habitación abrazadas en la cama después de pasar una noche juntas como hace mucho no lo hacían

"_**piénsalo mejor Haruka...o estas en favor del rey o de la reina"-Haruka no dejaba de pensar en la palabras dichas por Setsuna.**_

-Haruka-Michiru

-Dime-Haruka

-¿No puedes dormir?-Michiru

-Deberíamos dejar que la reina haga lo que quiera...Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y.-Haruka.

-¿que?-Michiru

-Se me ocurre que, si ella se va con Seiya, podría descubrir sola la traición de Endymion ¿No te parece?.-Haruka

-Seria una buena idea...además fue por Seiya que ella logro derrotar a Galaxia...el la ha protegido mas que todas nosotras juntas.-Michiru-Ya veo que haz recapacitado.

-Así es...creo que no soy nadie para juzgarla...Además con la apariencia que toma con la pluma mágica, nadie sospecharía que es ella.-Haruka

-Debes hacerlo antes que se vayan hoy los chicos-Michiru

-Tienes razón, a veces me pongo a pensar si ese amor de Endymion era el correcto para cabeza de bombón.-Haruka

-¿Crees que nos hayamos equivocado todo este tiempo?-Michiru

-No lo se...pero creo que con lo que ha hecho el rey estoy convencida que es así...la obligamos a hacerlo sin preguntarle que opinaba al respecto.-Haruka

-Tienes toda la razón.-Michiru

Haruka se levanto de la cama y se vistió

-A donde crees que vas a esta hora-Michiru

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco...necesito estar sola un rato-Haruka

-No tardes mucho por favor.-Michiru

-No lo hare.-Haruka

-SxS-

_**Endymion entro a la habitación donde encontró a la reina con Seiya **_

_**-Serenity.**_

_**-Endymion...que...haces aquí...-Serena se levanto sorprendida**_

_**-Que es lo que estas haciendo...me estas engañando-Endymion estaba furioso.**_

_**-Déjame explicártelo-Serena le rogaba**_

_**-No tienes nada que explicarme, Pensé que me amabas y me respetabas...no mereces ser la soberana de este lugar.-Endymion**_

_**-Endymion-Serenity**_

_**-Me llevare a Rini...quédate aquí con tu amante.-Endymion**_

_**-No lo hagas por favor-Serena**_

_**-Ya veo que te importa mas tu amante que todo lo que hemos protegido por años-Endymion.**_

_**El cielo y todo a su alrededor se cubría de negro, el planeta se estaba destruyendo**_

_**-Destruiste todo solo por estar con esa maldita estrella fugaz...dejando tus responsabilidades...me decepcionas.-Endymion**_

_**Un gran estallido se escucho e hizo que todo desapareciera frente a ella**_

"_**Ves lo que causaras si desvías tu destino, queridísima Serenity"-Una voz le hablo**_

_**-Pero si no lo he desviado...Rini existe y todo esta bien...solo me enamore de EL.**_

_**-Eso crees tu...jajajaja**_

Serenity se despertó un poco asustada pensando en ese sueño que acababa de tener mirando toda su habitación, cerciorándose que solo estaba junto a Seiya.

"_Solo fue un simple sueño...pero lo sentí tan real...Siento que hice mal al engañarlo, pero a la vez tan llena de vida con Seiya, hace años que no me sentía de esta manera"- mirándolo y acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de Seiya lo beso._

"No se que sucederá cuando el lo sepa, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, quiero estar con el"-Pensaba mientras se sentaba dándole la espalda a Seiya colocándose la bata de la pijama color blanco transparente

-Bombón...¿eres tu?-Dijo entre dormido Seiya tomándole la mano antes de que se levantara.

-Claro que si tontito.-Le toco su nariz con la suya.

-Creí que estaba soñando tenerte a mi lado-Seiya

-¿Quieres que te confirme que no es un sueño?-Se monto encima de el.

-Me encantaría bombón- Lo decía muy pícaramente mientras el acariciaba las curvas de su amado bombón-Mi bombón sexy

Le sonrió y se acerco para besarlo nuevamente con amor, en ese momento el celular de Seiya comenzó a sonar, lo saco del bolsillo pero serena no dejo que lo contestara.

-mmm...no contestes...por favor.-Serenity le decía entre besos

-Pero...bombón...-Seiya

-A quien se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la noche-Serenity

-Déjame contestar...que tal si es algo urgente.-Seiya rogaba

-No lo harás, solo bésame.- lo arrojo lejos de Seiya y lo beso

-Ummm que ricos labios-Seiya

-Me fascinan tus besos-Serenity

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, en ese momento Serena se desespero tanto que se alejo de Seiya y contesto.

-Hola-Serenity

-¿Oye podrías decirme donde esta Seiya? -Yaten

-Esta con su amada novia, un poco ocupado-Serenity

-Asi que esta contigo...lo imagine-Yaten

-¿quien es bombón?-Seiya

-Es tu hermano el gruñón -Susurro

-Oye te escuche-Yaten grito del otro lado del teléfono

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.-Serenity

-Puedes comunicarme con Seiya inmediatamente-Yaten

-Si...Un momento...Creo que esta molesto-Dijo dándole el teléfono algo nerviosa

-Déjame arreglarlo-Toma el celular, no sin antes darle un beso fugaz a Serena.

-Hola hermanito – Lo hico como si nada estuviera pasando

-Muy bien Seiya...Ya se que estas de muy romántico con eso de tu nuevo amor, pero no debes olvidar que tu fuiste de la idea de volver a cantar, así que ponte serio, pero hubieras avisado que no vendrías.-Yaten

-Oye tranquilo, es muy temprano para que estés peleando conmigo, no te parece

-Perdón pero debes tener presente que ni siquiera te presentaste a ensayar y creí que había sucedido algo al no verte en el departamento hace un momento que desperté y llevo un rato llamándote.

-Pues gracias por preocuparte y solo quise verla antes de irnos hoy.

Serena al escuchar eso se entristeció, pues sabia que no podría estar mas con el por varios meses, Seiya se dio cuenta de su actitud.

-Eres el líder de este grupo Seiya y no quiero que andes dejando todo a medias-Yaten

-Iré en cuanto pueda-Seiya

-Seiya...Escucha-Yaten

-Adiós-Seiya colgó

-Espera.-Yaten se quedo hablando solo en el teléfono y colgó un poco malhumorado -Seiya, no se como te puedo soportar-Yaten

-¿Que paso?...¿donde esta Seiya?-Taiki

-Esta con esa niñita de la que se enamoro...esa tal S.T.-Yaten

-Pero ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado, no iba a estar toda la vida enamorado de Serena, es decir la Neo Reina Serenity. -Taiki

-Tienes razón...esa niña lo tiene muy enamorado, creo que ya ni piensa en serena como antes lo hacia, escondiéndose para estar solo y pensarla...ya me tenia cansado.-Yaten

-Aunque es un misterio.-Taiki

-A que te refieres-Yaten

-Pues no da su nombre sino sus iniciales...S.T...es algo raro no crees...nisiquiera sabemos donde vive exactamente-Taiki

-Suena un poco extraño aunque admito que es una excelente cantante.-Yaten

-Sin duda...espero que decida venir con nosotros.-Taiki

-Crees que Seiya se rinda y la deje aquí sola con lo enamorados que está.-Yaten

-No lo creo. Es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a su lado.-Taiki

-Mejor vámonos a dormir, ya sabemos donde esta no hay nada de que preocuparse.-Yaten

-SxS-

_**Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí**_  
_**Distantes de todo**_  
_**En la oscuridad donde no haya más **_  
_**Que ver en tus ojos **_

Seiya se acerco a Serena, quien estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda, el se arrodillo ante ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, esta sonrió.

-La hemos tan pasado bien que se me había olvidado que te ibas hoy.

-No te pongas así bombón.-La abrazo besando su frente

-Pero quiero estar contigo, no quiero alejarme de tu lado...me harás demasiada falta si te vas ¿Que podríamos hacer?-Serena mostraba lo triste que se sentía.

-Escapémonos -Seiya lo dijo inconscientemente

-¿Eh?-Serena miro sorprendida a Seiya.

_**Escondámonos de la multitud **_  
_**Del absurdo día a día **_  
_**Donde todas esas cosas que perturben **_  
_**No estén más en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas **_

-Voy a rescatarte de las malvadas brujas de Haruka y Michiru

-Pero no seria tan fácil Seiya y mucho menos cuando eres la reconocida Neo Reina de Tokio de cristal-Serenity

-¿Crees que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente?-Seiya

-No, se lo terco que eres cuando te propones a hacer algo, no te rindes hasta lograrlo...me lo demostraste cuando tuvimos ese examen, debíamos estudiar y tenias esa obra musical.-Serenity

-Así que lo recuerdas bombón-Seiya

-No he olvidado ningún recuerdo de lo que vivimos juntos.-Serenity

-¿Que te parece si lo hacemos ahora mismo que todos están durmiendo?-Seiya

-No te atreverías-Serenity.

-Claro que si. Dime que quieres hacerlo-Seiya

-Pero.-Serena aun dudaba

Le tomo la mano y sin dejarla decir ni una palabra la halo llevándosela sin importarle si quería o no.

_**Para que estemos solos amor **_  
_**Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo **_  
_**Donde se esfumen esas dudas **_  
_**Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado**_

Haruka estaba dando un pequeño paseo por el palacio

"ya basta, no quiero que estén defendiéndome, ellos no son ningunos enemigos…estoy harta…además soy la que debe darles ordenes…si quieren les entrego la pluma en cuanto llegue al palacio…no saldré de nuevo"

recordó lo que Serena había dicho, su enojo era evidente.

-Sera lo mejor para ella, así le duela tendrá alguien al cual le consolara en el momento que lo sepa.

En ese momento escucho voces y risas que provenían de las escaleras, decidió esconderse para ver de quien se trataba, los vio salir del palacio.

_**Para que estemos solos amor **_  
_**En un día sin fin **_  
_**Sin preocuparnos más **_  
_**Del que podrán decir **_  
_**Donde durmamos abrazados **_  
_**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer **_  
_**Saber que estás ahí **_  
_**Que estamos solos **_

-Creo que es una mala idea Seiya.-Serena lo quería detener

-No te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente.-Seiya no la dejaría aunque ella se negara

-Espera...¿Enserio lo harás?-Serena

-Si no te escapas conmigo, cumpliré la promesa de secuestrarte...así no quieras ir...no digas ni una palabra.-Seiya

-Creí que era una simple broma-Serena

-Es una realidad bombón.-Seiya

_**Escapémonos por necesidad **_  
_**Nos debemos tanto **_  
_**Si el amor está, no hay porqué esperar **_  
_**El donde o el cuando **_

-Seria lindo que me secuestraras pero...si te digo que quiero irme contigo...ya no seria un secuestro.-Serena lo miro pícaramente tocándole la mejilla con sus manos.

-Entonces lo harás -Seiya le tomaba las manos

-Si mi estrella-Serena

-Es una locura-Seiya estaba anonadado pero se reía

-Lo se, no tiene sentido...por eso lo hare.-Serena

Se vieron a los ojos y se dieron un largo beso.

_**Escondámonos de la multitud **_  
_**Del absurdo día a día **_  
_**Donde todas esas cosas que perturben **_  
_**No estén más en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas **_

-Vámonos ahora mismo...nadie debe darse cuenta-Serena

-Tienes toda la razón-Seiya

Serena estuvo a punto de subirse al auto cuando

-ESPERA-Haruka decidió gritar para detenerlos

-Haruka-Serena se aterrorizo al verla

-Kou eres irremediable, no es así -Haruka dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Y tu siempre deseando que todos hagan lo que mas te conviene...déjala en paz.-Seiya

-Veo que viniste a la fiesta y te quedaste a dormir con ella-Haruka

-Hay algún problema en eso.-Seiya

-Cállate...Solo he venido a hablar con la reina ...Lo puedes entender estrellita terca-Haruka

-No se peleen por favor-Serena

-Serena...-Seiya

-Déjate de darme ordenes Haruka, solo quiero estar con el...No podrías confiar un poco en mi y en el-Serena.

-No he venido hasta aquí para obligarte a hacer nada y mucho menos a pegarle a este tipo-Haruka

-¿Entonces?-Serena

-solo vine a devolvértela-Le entrego la pluma-Te hará falta

-¿Que?-Serena se quedo sorprendida.

-Vas a cantar con el, no es así -Haruka

-Si pero...porque haces esto...No eres la misma de siempre-Serena

-Solo me convencí que tu eres la dueña de tus actos y si quieres huir con el, solo hazlo.

-No le dirás nada a Endymion-Serena

-No te preocupes por eso...-Haruka

-Pero se dará cuenta de todos modos.-Serena

-Solo le diré que estas muy ocupada en tus deberes, no creo que sospeche nada...también mereces unas pequeñas vacaciones que hasta el momento no has tenido.-Haruka

-Lo harías de verdad.-Serena lo decía emocionada

-Si majestad...haría todo por verla feliz como veo que Kou lo hace.-Haruka miro a Seiya calmadamente.

-Si te pidiera que hicieras las paces con el, lo harías.-Serena

-Bombón pierdes el tiempo con ella me detesta, hasta creo que quisiera matarme-Seiya

-Tu sabes perfectamente por que te odio-Haruka y Seiya se miraron retadoramente

-Basta los dos-Serena

Seiya y Haruka se quedaron callados mirándola

-Discúlpanos-Los dos

-A que te refieres-Seiya

-Veo que se te olvido lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle a Michiru en su camerino-Haruka

-Aun lo recuerdas-Serena

-Como lo olvidaría y tu misma fuiste testiga -Haruka

\- Es por eso que lo odias Haruka -Serena

-De mi mente no he podido olvidar ese hecho.-Haruka

-Eso fue hace muchos años chicos...todo esta solucionado, Michiru esta contigo y creo que deben dejarlo en el pasado...por favor, de ahora en adelante serán buenos chicos.-Los acerco uniendo sus manos-Recuerden todo lo que luchamos juntos.

Haruka y Seiya miraron el gesto que tenia serena, sabían que este podía convencer a cualquier persona.

-Bien, lo hare por ti Bombón -Seiya

-Solo por ti Cabeza de bombón -Haruka

-Me gusta verlos como buenos amigos, como deben ser-Serena estaba demasiado feliz que los abrazo a ambos.

-Cabeza de Bombón me permitirías hablar un momento con Kou a solas-Haruka

-Si, porque no-Serena

Los dos se alejaron un poco dejando a Serena feliz

-Que deseas.-Seiya

-¿Cuanto tiempo será?.-Haruka

-Mas o menos uno meses.-Seiya

-Que bueno que tendrán ese tiempo juntos antes de que regrese Endymion y espero que la protejas como en aquella ocasión.-Haruka

-Sabes que moriría antes que le ocurriera algo-Seiya

-No quiero saber que le romperás el corazón...te vigilare-Haruka-Una cosa mas

Se le acerco y lo dio un golpe en el estomago, Serena como estaba distraída ni se dio cuenta.

!Oye¡-Seiya quedo sin respiración

-Con esto queda perdonado lo de Michiru y mas te vale que te recuperes rápidamente y ella no se entere.

-Por...lo visto...no lo...hizo-Seiya decía mirando atrás donde estaba Serena

-Ya deja el drama- Haruka lo ayudo a levantarse

-Había olvidado lo fuerte que pegas-Seiya

-Ahora camina como si fuéramos los mejores amigos-Haruka

y los dos llegaron con Serena

-Bombón -Seiya

-Si-Serena vio que Seiya venia ayudado de Haruka-¿Que paso?

-Nada bombón...solo es un pequeño dolor en el estomago, empezó de repente.

-Y si es grave, debes ver a un medico-Serena

-No lo creo bombón...cálmate...debió ser algo que comí, me cayo como un golpe en el estomago -Seiya miro Haruka

-Es hora de que te vayas con el cabeza de bombón.-Haruka lo dijo como si no pasara nada.

-¡Rini!...la olvide.-Dijo Serena en el momento que toco la puerta del auto.- Ella no puede estar sin mi, no puedo dejarla.

-Tranquila...les diré a Mina y Amy que la lleven contigo después de todo viajaran hoy mismo-Haruka

-Gracias-Serena la abrazo tiernamente

-No tienes porque agradecerme, antes debes perdonarme por como me comporte siendo yo solo tu sailor que solo debe obedecerte.

-Me pregunto que te hizo cambiar de parecer Haruka -Seiya

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kou, será mejor que te vayas con el antes de que me arrepienta de haber aceptado toda esta locura-Haruka

Subieron al auto nuevamente dejando a Haruka atrás

-Espero que te encuentres con el canalla de Endymion y puedas ver lo que ha estado haciéndote por tanto tiempo.

_**Para que estemos solos amor **_  
_**Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo **_  
_**Donde se esfumen esas dudas **_  
_**Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado **_

-¿Que pasa bombon?

-No me pasa nada, es solo que...

-¿Que?

-¿No te pareció extraña la actitud de Haruka?

-Un poco diferente a la Haruka que conocemos-Le tomo la mano-Ya no te preocupes bombón, disfrutemos el estar juntos los dos...recuerda que eres S.T...vas a ser la envidia de todas las fans del grupo cuando lo sepan.

-Si...tienes razón...Debo protegerte de las chicas que intenten acercarse a ti.-Serena

-Me encanta verte celosa-Seiya

-Te amo tanto que ya no puedo mas.-Serena se recostó en su hombro, seiya le sonrió y le beso la mano.

-Jamás dejare de amarte bombón

_**Para que estemos solos amor **_  
_**En un día sin fin **_  
_**Sin preocuparnos más **_  
_**Del que podrán decir **_

_**Donde durmamos abrazados **_  
_**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer **_  
_**Saber que estás ahí **_  
_**Que estamos solos …**_

-SxS-

**Tokio de cristal**

Rini acababa de despertar y al ver que su madre no estaba acompañándola durmiendo en su cama, así que decidió salir de la habitación hasta la oficina en la que siempre pasaba tiempo trabajando.

-¿Mama?-Rini

-Tu madre se marcho esta madrugada junto a Kou. -Haruka

-¿Uranus?...¿se marcho?-Dijo algo nerviosa

-La deje ir como quería y debes irte con las chicas

-Pero mis clases con Plut

-No pienses en eso...se que tienes muchísimos deseos de ir a verla cantar...además tu mama me lo pidió.

-¿Porque lo haces?- Serena

-Solo que me di cuenta que tu mama es la persona a la que debo obedecer...tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños.-Haruka

-¿Haruka has visto a Serena, no esta en su habitación?...Lo siento -Michiru

-Apresúrate pequeña - Haruka

-Gracias por lo que hiciste Haruka-la abrazo muy fuerte y emocionada y se fue

-Parece que esa niña esta contenta-Michiru

-Si, le alegro saber que su madre se escapo con Kou anoche-Haruka

-Ya veo porque ese abrazo tan emotivo...Me da gusto que me hayas hecho caso.-Michiru

-Si...creo que mis celos estaba haciendo de las suyas...pero ya lo solucione con el.

-Pero que pasara si su majestad se entera de que no están aquí.-Michiru

-Me encargare que no lo sepa...así como el le a mentido.-Haruka

-Deberíamos decirles a todas lo que sucede-Michiru

-Si tienes razón, si alguna de ellas pregunta les dirás que se marcho a un lugar al que hace mucho quería ir y que la pequeña dama se ira con Mina y Amy.-Haruka

-Ya veo porque se fue corriendo feliz-Michiru

-Se lo prometí y no pude hacer nada...me muero de ganas por ver la expresión de ese tendrá ese tonto cuando serena se encuentre con ella y lo descubra.-Haruka

-SxS-

Yaten estaba harto de esperar a Seiya dando vueltas de un lado a otro

-Yaten vas a hacer un hueco en el piso-Taiki

-Seiya no vendrá te lo aseguro.-Yaten

-Lo llamare en este momento-Kakyuu

-Hágalo y se arrepentirá después -Yaten malhumorado

-Yaten basta, cálmate.-Taiki

-Pero no quiso hablarme - Yaten

-Vamos a ver si se atreve.-Kakyuu tecleo el numero y llamo.

Seiya detuvo el auto frente a una playa para contestar el celular, serena estaba dormida

-Hola –Dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Serena

-Hola Seiya soy Kakyuu

-Kakyuu...Digo Reina Kakyuu

-¿Que pasa contigo, donde estas? Te estamos esperando.

-Lo siento es que...las cosas pasaron de repente y olvide llamarlos para decirles que no iré con ustedes.-Dijo mirando a Serena que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

-Pero Seiya como que no iras, si eres el líder Three Lights -Kakyuu.

-Lo sabia, Seiya hace lo que quiere-Yaten

-Claro que iré, solo deben esperarme-Seiya

-Porque tomaste esa decisión, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-Kakyuu

-Lo hice por la chica que amo, nos escapamos juntos...recuerdas que esquive la

conversación del otro día y me excuse sin decirle nada.

-Si.- Kakyuu

-Pues tenias razón, esa chica en realidad si era la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Me tomas por sorpresa Seiya.

-Le pido que no les diga nada a los chicos - Seiya

-Esta bien Seiya, hablaremos con mas tiempo. -Kakyuu

-Gracias por entenderme...así que los espero pronto en china.- Seiya

-Así lo haremos Seiya...adiós

Kakyuu colgó su celular pensando "sabia que esa chica era Serenity"

-Que dijo-Yaten

-Nos espera en china - Kakyuu

-QUE-Taiki

-Se marcho con la chica que conoció -Kakyuu

-Ya veo...así que al fin dejo el amor por la neo reina Serenity.-Taiki

-Pero se volvió loco-Yaten.

-Chicos no lo critiquen...mejor vayan por las chicas que se les hará tarde.

-Claro debemos ir ya, lo había olvidado por pensar en el loco de Seiya.-Yaten

Al colgar su celular vio la hermosa playa que estaba al frente, estaba presenciando un hermoso amanecer, sentía algo de nostalgia al verlo, pero se preguntaba que era, cuando de repente sintió un cálido y tierno abrazo.

-Seiya-Dijo cariñosamente Serena

-Mi bombón, despertaste justo a tiempo-Seiya

-¿A si para que?-Serena

-para ver el amanecer...dijiiste que queria ver uno asi conmigo...los dos en la playa juntos-Seiya.

-Es maravilloso no te parece.-Serena

-Si...lo es...siento algo que no se explicar cuando lo veo.-Seiya

-Algo como que Seiya-Serena

-Es como si un poder estuviera tratando de salir de mi interior, no te causa algo así bombon -Seiya.

-Solo me siento protegida como cuando estas tu a mi lado, es extraño.-Serena

-¿Protegida?-Serena

-Si, su luz se parece un poco a ti...eres cálido, tierno, muy amoroso con migo, eres muy guapo-Serena

-Es todo lo que soy para ti bombón -Seiya

-Tengo muchas mas cosas.-Serena lo beso-por cierto ya llamaste a tus hermanos

-Si, la reina Kakyuu me llamo hace un rato y tuve que contarle la verdad.

-Sobre mi-Serena

-Si-Seiya

-Y se enojo-Serena

-Digamos que le impacto saber que tu eras la chica con la que tengo un romance y que ella sospechaba desde hace unos días, ya sabes que ella siente los resplandores de las estrellas.-Seiya

-Si creo que aunque cambie de apariencia, no puedo engañarla...¿Lo saben tus hermanos-Serena

-No te preocupes bombón, ella me prometió que guardaría el secreto-Seiya

-Que bueno que lo entienda-Serena

-Debemos irnos ahora mismo o no llegaremos a tiempo para descansar antes de nuestro primer concierto mañana- Seiya

Subieron de nuevo al auto

-Si pero no me has dicho donde será - Serena

-Sera China -Seiya

-¿China? - Serena

-Si, mas exactamente Beijín, debemos tomar un vuelo para llegar.-Seiya

"Allí esta el, que voy a hacer si lo encuentro"-Pensó Serena mirando a otro lado

-Que sucede porque pones esa cara, no te gusta la idea.- Seiya

-Si pero lo que sucede es que...-Serena

-¿El esta allí verdad? -Seiya

-Si...en la misma ciudad a la que vamos- Serena

-Entonces debemos ser muy cuidadosos entonces para que no se de cuenta.

-Por suerte tengo la pluma de transformación que me encubre y podemos estar bien-Serena.

-S.T. o Sonoko Takeuchi. la actual presidenta del club de fans.

-Si la primera y única de tu corazón- Serena

Se dieron otro beso pero estaban tan distraídos, oyeron la bocina de un auto delante de ellos.

-Cuidado - por poco y se estrellan con otro auto, se detuvieron a tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar esta loca pasión mientras llegamos al hotel.

-Creo que si-Se rieron juntos y continuaron su viaje.

-SxS-

Luna entro a la habitación de la Neo reina Serenity no la encontró en su cama, estaba desordenada

-¿Serena?

Pero no respondió, entro al baño y tampoco estaba allí.

-Que raro que se haya levantado tan temprano si últimamente soy yo quien la despierta desde que se volvió perezosa de nuevo.- Luna

Fue a la habitación de Rini y encontró que esta hacia sus maletas.

-Veo que aquí no esta tu mama- Luna

-No...ella se fue con Seiya en la madrugada -Rini

-Se fue con el - Luna

-Si Luna, me lo dijo Haruka -Rini

-Y tu porque estas haciendo las maletas -Luna

-Porque iré con ella, las chicas me llevaran - Rini

-Serena así que hiciste lo que quisiste, otra vez.-Luna

-No te enfades con ella por favor Luna.- Rini

-Claro que no me enfadare, Serena es una chica que sabe lo que hace.-Luna

-Solo guarda el secreto a donde se fue por favor-Rini

-Lo prometo pequeña dama

-SxS-

-Les informo que la Neo Reina Serenity tuvo que viajar muy lejos

-¿sola?- Lita

-Así lo decidió, también me pidió que Mina y Amy se llevaran a la pequeña Dama con ustedes.-Haruka

-No puedo creer que serena se haya marchado sola- Rei

-A ustedes les pido que guarden el secreto que la reina ha salido del palacio, ni siquiera el rey Endymion puede saberlo-Haruka

-Pero a donde fue- Amy

-Dijo que debía ir a un lugar en que su madre la antigua Reina Serenity le pidió en hace poco-Haruka

-Disculpen todos, pero vengo a avisarles que Yaten y Taiki llegaron y los están esperando – Setsuna

-Que bien, llego mi amorcito – Mina

-Ya calma Mina no estés presumiendo tu romance-Lita

-Si tiene razón, aun no tenemos a nadie especial como tu- Rei

-Perdonen chicas-Mina

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos pronto, no podemos hacerlos esperar todo el tiempo del mundo-Amy

Salieron y fueron hasta donde estaban

-Taiki...hola-Amy le dio un beso

-Hola mi amor...como estas-Taiki

-Hola amorcito hemocho- Mina

-Hola...-Yaten

-¿Qué pasa?-Mina

-Nada...no me pasa nada-Yaten

-Lo que pasa es que Yaten esta enojado porque Seiya nos dejo plantados por irse de otra forma con S.T.-Taiki

-¡Taiki! -Yaten

-Ay ya veo...pero ya veras que la diosa del amor te va a consentir y te va a quitar ese geniecito-Mina

-Si, necesito de tu amor Mina

Rini estaba aun adentro del palacio con Setsuna

-Así que te vas Pequeña Dama-Setsuna

-Si...te extrañare mucho-Rini

-Yo igual, pero espero te diviertas mucho-Setsuna

-Si lo hare...te lo prometo-Rini

-Toma esta llave-Setsuna

-¿Para que sirve?-Rini

-Es una llave especial, ya sabrás utilizarla como lo hiciste en el pasado...Cuídala mucho-Setsuna

-Si.-Rini

-Sabrás utilizarla cuando sea el momento adecuado- Setsuna

-Hay algo que debemos decirles chicos-Amy

-¿Y que es?-Taiki

-Hola chicos-Rini dijo acercándose

-Hola pequeña que tal-Taiki

-Muy bien gracias chicos -Rini

-La pequeña Dama ira con nosotros-Mina

-¿Qué?-Yaten

-Lo que pasa es que la reina tuvo que viajar y nos pidió a nosotros que la lleváramos con nosotros para que no sintiera sola aquí sin ella.-Amy

-No les molesta que vaya con ustedes-Rini

-Por supuesto que no pequeña.-Taiki

-Seguro te divertirás mucho con nosotros-Yaten

-Si se los aseguro chicos-Rini

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo, recuerden que la reina Kakyuu nos esta esperando en el aeropuerto-Taiki

-Por favor cuiden de la Pequeña Dama-Setsuna

-Si en especial ustedes dos chicas, la reina se la recomienda mucho-Haruka

-Asi lo haremos-Amy y Mina

Y sin mas decir se despidieron y partieron hacia el aeropuerto donde se encontrarían con Kakyuu

-SxS-

_**Sueño en el milenio de plata**_

_**-No te vayas por favor...no me dejes sola-Serenity**_

_**-Te prometo que regresare en cuanto termine todo esto, podremos estar juntos al fin.-Seiya**_

_**-Te extrañare demasiado **_

_**-Solo serán unos días...además tu estas delicada- le acaricio el vientre**_

_**-Prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo**_

_**-Lo hare...-Le dio un beso-toma**_

_**-¿que es esta estrella?**_

_**-Es una cajita de música que hice para ti...solo ábrela**_

_**-Es una estrella y en el centro gira una luna**_

_**-cada vez que estés triste y estés pensando en mi...Te consolara y dejaras de estar triste...tiene el poder de nuestro amor, así que siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

_**-Esta hermosa...será nuestra melodía...la cuidare como si fuera un tesoro.**_

_**-Si me sucediera algo.**_

_**-No me digas eso...ni de broma**_

_**-Déjame terminar mi amor...**_

_**-Si lo siento.**_

_**-Si llegase a pasarme algo, no quiero que sufras, continua con tu vida...sabes que siempre y por toda la eternidad estaremos unidos...así pasen muchos años y te hayas casado con otra persona o no me recuerdes en esta u otra vida.**_

Serena dormía al lado de Seiya que conducía y este la escucho susurrar dormida.

-Nunca dejare de amarte...y nunca te olvidare...Seiya.

-Bombón no creí que me amaras hasta en tus sueños.

**N/A**

**Cancion Escapemonos de Marck Antony y Jenifer lopez**

Hola por fin actualizo después de estar reocupada, espero les guste mucho, nos leemos en la próxima actualización que esta vez será en breve tiempo


	10. Que ingenua fui

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Ingenua**_

En lo mas lejano del universo se hallaba una chica de 13 Años, cabello rojo y unos conguitos en forma de corazón, chibi chibi, su vida era normal desde la ultima batalla junto a sailor moon, estudiaba, aunque no era muy buena, pero se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de si, al terminar sus deberes escolares se escapaba solo para ver las estrellas, era algo que le fascinaba desde que se fue a vivir junto a Galaxia cuando era niña. Esa noche era la mas especial pues era su cumpleaños igual al de Rini y Serena.

Estando acostada en el suelo le causo curiosidad ver el nacimiento de la estrella mas brillante que todas las demás, un poder muy diferente a todos, Chibi Chibi estaba tan admirada del lo bella que era, no dejaba de verla como si tuviera un nuevo poder resurgiendo dentro de ella.

-¿Por que será que siento esta energía al ver esa estrella naciente?

-Auxilio no puedo detenerme

-¿Que?-Vio algo que caía del cielo muy rápidamente directamente hacia ella cayéndole encima dejándola inconsciente.

al rato se levanto quejándose y sobándose la cabeza

-¿Que fue lo que me callo encima...un gato?

Lo cargo y lo llevo a casa, le curo la herida que se hizo en la cabeza pero seguía inconsciente.

-Chibi chibi ya llegue

-Que bueno Galaxia

-Te pasa algo

-No nada porque

-Estas actuando extraña

-No claro que no...solo que estaba observando las estrellas como siempre lo hago y me cayo un gato desde el cielo.

-Un gato

-Si esta en mi habitación desmayado

Las dos fueron hasta la habitación

-Dices que cayo del cielo

-Si

-Ay me duele demasiado la cabeza

-Tranquilo ya estas mucho mejor.

Abrió sus ojos y vio unos hermosos ojos azules color zafiro frente a el

"Que chica tan hermosa"-Quedo impactado con la belleza de la joven Chibi chibi

-Me llamo Chibi chibi, ella es Galaxia y tu como te llamas

-Yo...me...llamo Eos- No podía casi ni hablar pues estaba nervioso ante ella

**-SxS-**

Al fin llegaron a China, lo primero que hizo Serena fue transformar su apariencia, solo que esta vez su cabello era de un tono negro con rayitos rojizos.

-Bueno al fin llegamos bombón

-Si ya deseo descansar un poco

Bajando del auto los abordo una ola de periodistas, acosándolos con los flashes de las cámaras y no les permitían pasar.

-Seiya Kou quien es la chica que te acompaña

-Es la persona mas increíble que he conocido en mi vida...mi admiradora numero uno.

-A caso es tu novia

-Claro que no lo soy...solo somos amigos

Seiya se quedo perplejo ante la aclaración de Serena sobre la relación que ambos tenían.

-Pero en Tokio se rumoraba que eran mas que amigos

-Solo eso somos y no creas todos los rumores que hay.

-Pero...

-YA BASTA QUIEREN...EN UN PAR DE HORAS ESTAREMOS EN EL CONCIERTO ASI QUE DEJENOS DESCANSAR, ACABAMOS DE LLEGAR DE UN LARGO VIAJE.

Tomo a Serena del brazo y entraron a registrarse al hotel, fueron a la habitación que fue asignada

-Perdón por haber dicho eso Seiya...pero no me sentí preparada para decirle al mundo que te amo...deseaba hacerlo pero...

-No te angusties.

-Quiero decirle al mundo que te amo, quiero gritarlo pero no puedo, me muero de miedo que el se entere y se atreva a hacerte daño o peor aun, me quite a Serena.

-Eso jamás lo permitiría, además dijiste que el no se ha hecho cargo de la pequeña desde que nació, ni siquiera la ve, te ha dejado sola por estar trabajando.

"Si es lo que hace"-Seiya pensó para sus adentros.

-Vine contigo a pasarla bien y lo que hago es darte problemas

-Estaré contigo pase lo que tenga que pasar Serena

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Serena, en vez de Bombón...se escucha hermoso viniendo de tus labios.

-Pues de ahora en adelante te serás mi Serena Bombón...que te parece si pedimos algo de comer para que te sientas mejor.

-Deseo comerme algo rico y delicioso

-Entonces pediré que nos traigan pastel y helado por montones

-Seiya quieres hacerme engordar

-No pero es lo que te gusta y no lo puedes evitar

-Así como no puedo evitar comerte a besos

-Entonces te engordaras de todas maneras

-Seiya

**-SxS-**

Después de un viaje de tres horas por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, estaba repleto de periodistas y fotógrafos esperándolos y una avalancha de fans con pancartas gritando sus nombres.

-YATEN MI AMOR...TE AMO

-TAIIIIKIII

Parecían locas tratando de alcanzarlos pero los guardias lograron evitar que lo hicieran, Pero ellos como buenos ídolos los saludaban.

Lograron llegar a la limosina que los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto.

-Si que tienen muy buena acogida chicos...jamás vi algo así -Kakyuu

-Siempre nos han seguido de esa forma, pero no pensé que lo hicieran de nuevo después de 10 años de ausencia de los escenarios-Taiki

-Cuando un grupo que fue bueno se separa y lo vuelve es lógico que los admiradores se comporten de esta manera-Ami

-De la que se salvo Seiya, no tiene que soportar que esas chicas se acerquen a mi Yaten.

-En eso tienes razón Mina, debe estar muy feliz de no haber pasado por esto-Taiki

-Mi diosa del amor no estés celosa, tu sabes que te amo.

-Lo se Yaten pero es un montón de chicas y no es por presumir pero eres el mas guapo de los tres, eres un prodigio de la hermosura mi gruñoncito.

-Ay Mina no has cambiado nada desde que te conocí, sigues siendo la chica mas risueña que adoro con todo mi corazón

-Y tu nunca vas a dejar de ser un chico irresistible aunque seas un poco gruñón y engreído...pero poco a poco esta diosa te cambiara, te lo aseguro.

-Mina no sabes que feliz me siento tenerte aquí a mi lado, juntos al fin, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida.

-Mi gruñocito amado también lo soy

Como siempre se quedaban mirando el uno al otro queriendo comerse a besos sin detenerse

-Sabias que me encantan tus ojos esmeraldas.

-Y me encanta todo de ti Mina

Se dieron un beso tierno delante de todos los que iban con ellos

-Chicos podrían dejar eso por un momento-Taiki

-porque -Yaten

-Hay una pequeña niña con nosotros si no lo recuerdan-Ami

-Pues yo no soy tan pequeña como dicen

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de Rini, ella incluso lo hizo pero lo que no sabían era que la noche anterior tuvo por primera vez un sueño muy hermoso con Eliot el Pegaso. Todo el camino hacia el hotel se dedico a recordarlo.

**-Sueño Rini-**

Se hallaba en un bosque que se le hacia muy familiar para ella, tenia su vestido blanco de princesa, caminaba sin saber a donde llegaría, pues una voz la estaba guiando, hasta que al fin llego a un pequeño lago al final del bosque, la luna se reflejaba en el.

-Que lindo lugar

-Me alegra que te guste pequeña dama

-Quien eres

-Soy Pegaso, el guardián de los sueños de este lugar

-Pegaso...Eliot

El se asomo mostrando su identidad ante ella y esta se quedo sin habla, pues al verlo lo recordó por completo.

-Se que no me recuerdas, es la primera vez que nos vemos

-Claro que si te recuerdo Eliot, te recuerdo muy bien, todo lo que vivimos juntos, cuando mi yo futuro fue al pasado.

-Mi pequeña Dama te dije que nos volveríamos a ver algún día.

-Eliot desde pequeña he tenido sueños contigo...y creí que era solo eso.

-De alguna manera esta obteniendo tus recuerdos, solo tienes que tener paciencia

Se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la boca, esta con gusto lo acepto y logro ver de nuevo convertido en Eliot frente a sus ojos, muy sonriente, Rini estaba roja.

-Nos veremos de nuevo Mi pequeña dama.

**-Fin del sueño-**

Todas los que estaban hay vieron como Rini saco un gran suspiro observando hacia la ventana

-Oye Ami que le sucede a la pequeña Rini -Taiki le susurro al oído

-No lo se Taiki, pero creo que esta pensando en el Pegaso

-Que Pegaso

-Uno que conocimos antes de que ustedes llegaran, su yo del futuro fue al pasado como aprendiz de sailor scout, hubieron enemigos y ella lo conoció...nos dimos cuenta que el es el guardián de los sueños de Ilusión, un lugar dentro de la tierra que cuida los sueños de la gente.

-Pero crees que ella este soñando con el así de pequeña

-Es el guardián de los sueños Taiki, puede hacer lo que quiera o eso creo.

**-SxS-**

Serena y Seiya se acostaron en la cama, Seiya encima de ella besándose, tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo su momento de amor.

-Quien puede ser

abrió la puerta, Kakyuu estaba justo frente a el

-Reina Kakyuu

-Seiya

-Hola Seiya

-Bombón rosa, ya llegaron

-Si hace unos minutos.

-Claro, entren las dos.

-quien es seiya

-Son tu hija y la reina kakyuu

-Mama

-Mi pequeña dama...que bueno que llegaste...hola kakyuu

-Que bueno verte...serena...luces un poco...diferente.

-Gracias Kakyuu

-De nada Serena...por cierto Seiya...necesito hablar contigo

-Si, vuelvo en un momento bombón

**-SxS-**

Rini corrio a abrazar a su mama

-Mama no puedo creer que te escaparas del palacio

-Seiya insistió, además no me perdería ningún concierto de los chicos

-No puedes perderte ninguno, ya que eres invitada en el grupo.

-Gracias mi amor

-Creí que no querías que viniera contigo

-Como no iba a querer que vinieras si eres mi tesoro, todo esto es gracias a ti.

**-SxS-**

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del hotel Kakyuu y Seiya estaban sentados

-Estas consiente de lo que estas haciendo Seiya...recuerda que esta casada con el rey Endimión guardián de la tierra

-Pero ella no lo ama...nunca lo ha amado, ella misma me lo ha dicho, me ama mas de lo que pensé, solo se caso con el porque estaba embarazada de el

-Seiya

-Esta dispuesta a dejarlo todo por estar conmigo

-Sabes que tiene una responsabilidad Seiya, una muy grande.

-Lo se, pero no sabes cuanto nos amamos

-Si es así, si es la forma en la que pueden estar juntos, lo acepto.

-Enserio

-Claro...si eres feliz con ella, no me opondré.

-Gracias por entender Kakyuu.

**-SxS-**

_**"A llegado el día del inicio de la gira para todas la chicas fanáticas de los Three Lights, para las que no lo sabían el único soltero de los tres es el guapo de Seiya Kou, así que chicas no se pierdan la oportunidad de verlos en el concierto de mañana para deleitar sus ojos con estos tres guapos chicos"**_

-Mira esto, parece que los chicos amigos de Serena tienen un increíble éxito.-Darién leía el periódico.

-Se nota que son chicos inigualablemente guapos, no puedo creer que tu esposa no se fijara en alguno de ellos

-Se que Seiya pretendía a Serena pero no le hizo ni el menor caso

-Me imagino que por su destino, tu hija no es cierto.

-La verdad es que Serena esta loca por mi, no puede ver a otro...y te pido que no vuelvas a hablar de ella.

-Perdón no quise hacerlo

-Nadie debe saber lo nuestro

-Si...lo se...Cambiando de tema, debo irme a Corea a organizar algunas cosas que deje pendientes hace mucho.

-Pero porque, no quiero que me dejes solo.

-Tranquilo solo serán unos días

-Me gustaría acompañarte, pero sabes que debo mantenerme aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

-Te extrañare demasiado.

-Yo igual.

Lo beso y terminaron de desayunar

**-SxS-**

**Tokio de Cristal**

Reí caminaba por la calles de Tokio iba muy elegante a una cita muy especial con alguien que no veía desde las ultimas vacaciones hace mas de 4 meses.

-Hola Reí

-Nicolás, que bueno que regresaste a Tokio

-Quería visitarte desde que te vi hace unos meses pero por mi trabajo no me lo permitía

-Cuando me llamaste no me lo podía creer, pero tu trabajo en Estados Unidos

-Renuncie a el

-Que acabas de decir...porque

-Vine a decirte personalmente que no he podido olvidarte Reí, aunque me dijiste que lo nuestro no tendría futuro contigo por las razones que nunca me dijiste, no he podido olvidarte

-Nicolás

-Por eso regrese a vivir con tu abuelo en el templo Hikawa...no he podido olvidarte desde el momento que te volví a ver en aquellas vacaciones en la playa

-Puedes darme un poco de tiempo

-Te esperaría toda la vida Reí...quiere ir a comer algo, te invito

-Si por supuesto Nicolás

**-SxS-**

**Hotel de China**

Seiya entro a la habitación nuevamente después de hablar con Kakyuu

-Chicas que les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante los tres

-Si vamos mama

-Me pondré un lindo kimono

-Te veras preciosa

**-SxS-**

Los tres se fueron a comer la típica comida china en un lindo restaurante muy cerca del hotel

-Eres Seiya Kou

-Si

-Lo sabia, puedes tomarte una foto conmigo

-Solo un momento

-Regreso en un momento

Serena solo se levanto de la mesa y fue al patio para calmar sus celos, debía entender que era famoso por sus lindas canciones

-Serena, el te ama de verdad, deja de estar celosa con cuanta chica se le acerca.-Se decía para si misma

-Claro que te ama-Una voz detrás de ella

-¿Qué?-Dijo asustada-¿Como lo sabe?

-Soy una adivina autentica-Le tomo la mano observándosela con detenimiento

-¿Que hace?

-Tu vida a sido un poco dura desde otra vida...reencarnaste y te encontraste en esta vida con el hombre que amas no es así

-Si

-Sin embargo otro hombre llego a tu vida y sientes que lo amas mas que el de tu vida anterior...un hombre con el que estuviste involucrada en una vida mucho antes.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?

-Que quizá conociste a alguien mas al que le juraste amor eterno

-¿Enserio?

-Su amor duro muy poco porque falleció dejándote sola.

-¿Y puede ver quien era esa persona?

-Solo en los sueños que haz tenido encontraras la respuesta.

Se marcho dejando pensativa a Serena sobre todo lo que le había dicho

-Mama-Rini

-Rini-Serena

-Estas bien-Rini

-Si-Serena

-Están listas las dos chicas lindas para esta noche-Seiya

-Claro que si Seiya -Rini

-Vamos entonces...los chicos nos están esperando para este día.

**-SxS**

Bienvenidos sean todos a este concierto Señoritas seguidoras de este grupo musical que por alguna razón hace diez años se separo pero regreso nuevamente para ustedes.

La gente gritaba como loca esperando a que salieran los chicos

-Mina...-Serena estaba emocionada.

-No tengas miedo Serena...solo se tu misma y devora el escenario

-Este es uno de tus sueños que no has cumplido

-También es tuyo Serena, piensa solo en ti esta noche, ya llegara oportunidad de poder hacerlo realidad, no te pongas así además estarás con Seiya.

-Esta demasiado guapo para esta noche...sus ojos no puedo dejar de verlos.-Serena

-Serena de verdad que no puedes con el amor que sientes por el. Estas nerviosa -Mina

-Y tu Mina con tu platinado amor...son dos chicos irresistibles...sin dejar a Taiki fuera-Serena

-Ay los tres son un amor-Ami

-Ami-Dijeron las dos rubias

-Espero que Taiki no me haya oído

-No pero tu secreto esta guardado con nosotras-Serena

-Gracias Sonoko

-Somos las tres locas enamoradas-Las tres se juntaron con miradas enamoradizas

-Chicas voy a desearle suerte a mi Taiki.-Se alejo dejándolas nuevamente solas

-Se ve muy feliz con el verdad-Serena

-Si...la a cambiado mucho-Mina-Mas te vale que lo hagas bien o no dejare que seas mi madrina en la boda

-Entonces te demostrare lo buena que soy como SONOKO TAKEUCHI tu futura madrina de bodas

-Listos en 30 segundos salen- Dijo el encargado

-Ya es hora-Mina

-Corre Serena-Serena

Ahora con ustedes Three Ligths y Sonoko Takeuchi, la batería comenzó a sonar al ritmo de esta, Las luces se apagaron y el reflector dio directamente a ella, parecia una diva.

_**UN BESOS ME... **_  
_**DOS BESOS ME... **_  
_**TRES BESOS ME DAN LA IDEA. **_  
_**SEIS BESOS Y... **_  
_**DIEZ BESOS Y... **_  
_**MAS BESOS Y YA ME ALTERAN. **_  
_**MAS BESOS ME... **_  
_**MAS BESOS ME... **_  
_**MAS BESOS ME VUELVEN LOCA. **_  
_**TUS BESOS ME... **_  
_**TUS BESOS ME... **_  
_**TUS BESOS ME LLENAN **_  
_**Y POR FIN **_

_Los cuatro comenzaron a cantar a coro_  
**EL AMOR **  
**ME ENVOLVIO **  
**EN TUS BRAZOS ME RENDI **  
**Y SIN PENSAR **  
**COMPRENDI **  
**EN TUS LABIOS ME PERDI **  
**O ME ENCONTRE? **  
**NO LO SE, **  
**LO QUE SE ES QUE ESTE AMOR **  
**ENTRE TU Y YO **  
**ME HACE VIBRAR **  
**Y AHORA SE LO QUE ES AMAR**

_-Se ven geniales no te parece Mina -Rini_

_-Si tienes razón tu mama esta perfecta_

_-Que dijiste Mina-Ami _

_-Te prometo que lo sabrás pronto Ami_

Seiya

**UN BESOS ME... **  
**DOS BESOS ME... **  
**TRES BESOS ME DAN LA IDEA**.

Yaten  
**SEIS BESOS Y... **  
**DIEZ BESOS Y... **  
**MAS BESOS Y YA ME ALTERAN.**

Taiki  
**MAS BESOS ME... **  
**MAS BESOS ME... **  
**MAS BESOS ME VUELVEN LOCO**

Seiya

**TUS BESOS ME... **  
**TUS BESOS ME... **  
**TUS BESOS ME LLENAN **  
**Y POR FIN**

Seiya y Sonoko se acercaron y cantaban junto a los chicos  
**EL AMOR **  
**ME ENVOLVIO **  
**EN TUS BRAZOS ME RENDI **  
**Y SIN PENSAR **  
**COMPRENDI **  
**EN TUS LABIOS ME PERDI **  
**O ME ENCONTRE?**  
**NO LO SE, **  
**LO QUE SE ES QUE ESTE AMOR **  
**ENTRE TU Y YO **  
**ME HACE VIBRAR **  
**Y AHORA SE LO QUE ES AMAR**

La canción terminaron la canción Seiya sostenía a Sonoko en sus brazos y los dos chicos a su lado, parecía una verdadera diva frente a todos con los tres chicos mas guapos del planeta tierra, Fueron a una cabaña que alquilaron para estar mas unidos como grupo.

-Que bien lo hiciste bombón

-Todo fue gracias a mi hija que hizo posible todo esto

-No tienes porque agradecerme mama, tu eres increíblemente fantástica

-Gracias mi amorcito

Michael se acerco aplaudiéndoles a todos

-Bueno chicos, fue un excelente trabajo, así que mañana será su día libre y nos iremos por la noche rumbo a otro país, esta vez mas lejano.

-Donde iremos esta vez -Mina

-Eso si que es una sorpresa mi diosa-Yaten

-Si los chicos lo decidieron así -Michael

-Entonces disfrutaremos lo que queda de estadía en este lugar no es así bombón-Seiya

-Bombón-Taiki

-Escuche que le llamaste bombón a Sonoko

-Solo llamabas así a Serena-Taiki

-Me disculpan un momento...ayudare a las chicas.-Serena quiso salir de la conversación

Serena se fue hasta donde estaba Mina y Ami en la cocina.

-Quien dice que no puedo llamarla así, además serena quedo en el pasado...Somos amigos nada mas.-Seiya

-Si como digas, Serena jamás te hubiera aceptado -Yaten

-Tu y mi mama fueron novios-En ese momento entro y escucho a Rini viendo a Seiya un poco pálida.

-No claro que no Rini, solo que ella me gustaba pero estaba enamorada de tu papa y...-Mirándola a fijamente respondió.-Decidió escogerlo a el.

Serena no dejaba de mirarlo parada frente a el, un poco decepcionada de la respuesta de Seiya.

Dejo la bandeja que traía en la mesa de la sala donde estaban los demás y salió de allí.

-Que ricas galletas-Dijo Rini comiendolas

-¿A donde vas?.-Seiya

-Quiero tomar aire fresco...no me siento muy bien.-Serena

-Voy contigo-Seiya se levanto

-No quédate por favor, necesito estar sola un momento.-Serena

-Parece que le molesto que hablaras de Serena-Yaten

-Ire a hablar con ella no se preocupen-Mina

-Pero-Seiya

-Seiya por favor-Kakyuu

Salió al lago que estaba cerca admirando lo bella que estaba la noche y la brisa acariciaba su cara, calmando sus nervios y angustias.

-Por saliste así de repente Serena-Mina

-Mina...no sabes como me siento en este momento...allí adentro esta el hombre que amo con la hija que tuve con el hombre que me case, preguntándole si tuvimos algo hace años...crees que no seria una excusa. -Dijo Serena admirando la luna

-Serena no estés así.-Mina

-Quisiera decirle a Endymion toda la verdad pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que sea capaz de hacer...que suerte tienes tu de ser tu misma y puedes amar a Yaten como te lo mereces igual que Ami.-Serena-No puedo amarlo como se debe, porque pienso que engaño a Endymion...lo tengo siempre presente.

-Y porque no se lo dices, talvez hablando civilizadamente entienda que no lo amas-Mina

-No lo creo Mina-Serena

-Aprovecha que estas aquí y le dices todo.-Mina

-Pero soy la neo reina serenity no puedo hacerlo-Serena

-Hazlo por ser feliz Serena y no por los demás...por primera vez en tu vida se egoísta y decide tu futuro diferente no importa lo que los demás piensen.-Mina

-Chicas-Grito Ami acercándose

-Si que pasa-Mina

-Kakyuu me mando a buscarlas, dijo que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

**-SxS-**

Estaban afuera frente a la cabaña

-Chicos creo que es el momento que me vuelva a Kimonku

-Pero porque -Ami

-Debo regresar y tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer, recuerden que solo vine por un par de semanas, quise aprender las costumbres de la tierra

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Kakyuu-Mina

-Se que algún día regresare chicos, no se preocupen por mi.

-Regresa cuando quieras Kakyuu...eres bienvenida –Rini

-Gracias pequeña dama...Espero que sean felices todos, en especial tu Seiya.

-Gracias Reina Kakyuu-Los tres chicos se arrodillaron ante ella.

-Ya no tienes que dirigirte así hacia mi Seiya, no tienes esa obligación

-Lo sabemos los tres, pero le debemos respeto durante el tiempo que fuimos sus guadianés.-Seiya

-Así es majestad-Taiki y Yaten dijeron al unísono

-Chicos...me van hacer llorar-Se acerco a abrazarlos con lagrimas en los ojos.-Los extrañare mucho...les deseo suerte en sus próximos conciertos.

-Nosotros tambien-Los tres la abrazaban fuertemente.

Un momento después se alejo mirando a todos y con como un brillo de estrella fugaz desapareció dejando un rastro brillante.

**-SxS-**

**-Dia Siguiente-**

Rini jugaba con Luna pelota mientras Serena y Seiya terminaban de cambiarse para ir a dar un paseo por el parque, la pequeña se divertía hasta que la pelota se fue mas allá de donde tenia permitido salir, ella por tratar de alcanzarla tropezó con alguien que tampoco la vio.

-Discúlpeme señor

-Rini-Endimion

-Papa

-Que haces aquí sola

-Rini ya debemos irnos...donde se metio esa... – Serena (Sonoko) estaba frente al que era su esposo junto la pequeña dama

-Sonoko estoy aquí.

-Quien es ella pequeña dama

-Es amiga de Seiya...Sonoko el es mi padre el rey Endymion.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo majestad-Sonoko

"Es increíble que no me reconociera"-Dijo en su mente mirándolo

-El gusto es mío...podrías decirme como es que Rini esta aquí.-Endimion

-La verdad es que la Neo Reina Serenity esta demasiado ocupada en el palacio, decidió que Mina y Amy se encargara de su cuidado.-Sonoko

-Si es cierto -Rini-Porque no fuiste a mi cumpleaños

-Tu cumpleaños-Endimión dijo sorprendido

-Ya veo que lo olvidaste como todos los años-Rini

-Claro que no lo olvide, solo que con tanto trabajo no he podido llamarte, si quieres este día dejo mis compromisos por estar contigo-Endymion

-Lo harías-Rini dijo ilusionada

-Si...todo por mi pequeña dama-Endymion

-Discúlpeme señor me permitiría hablar con su hija un momento-Sonoko

-Claro-Endymion

-Rini que vas a hacer-Sonoko

-Iré con mi papa-Rini

-Pero íbamos a estar juntos todo este día libre que tienen los chicos-Sonoko

-Por favor mama el dijo que compensaría todo lo que no a estado conmigo-Rini

-Esta bien...solo llámame cuando estés lista para regresar...toma mi teléfono y llámame al de Seiva si algo te ocurre...no importa que sea-Sonoko

-Si lo hare...te quiero mama-Rini

-Otra cosa...no le digas nada a papa sobre mi, si.-Sonoko

-Claro que no mama-Rini

Rini se marcho junto a Endymion en el auto que los esperaba ella se quedo mirando

-¿Bombón que sucedió?¿Donde esta Rini?-Seiya

-Se ha ido con su padre

-¿Y nuestro día especial juntos?

-Creo que será para otro día.

**-SxS-**

Llegaron a la mansión que endymion había comprado hace muchos años, la sorpresa fue que en la sala lo esperaba Hina que había llegado después de haber salido del país por unos días

-Darien-Hina

-Hina que haces aquí...creí que volverías en una semana cuando me llamaste ayer.-Endimión

-Solucione todo rápido y pude volver lo antes posible-Miro a Rini-quien es esta niña tan linda.

-Es mi hija Rini-Endimión

-Me llamo Serena, papa-Rini

-No te comportes así-Endimión

-No hay problema, es solo una pequeña-Hina

-Vamos a la habitación Señorita tengo algo importante que decirte-Endimión

-Si-Rini

-Me disculpas un momento-Endimión

-Claro ve con ella-Hina

Entraron a la habitación y la cama estaba repleta de regalos, Rini estaba contenta abriendo cada uno

-Rini no quiero que te comportes de esa manera que lo hiciste hace un rato-Endimión

-Pero quien es esa mujer papa-Rini

-Es solo mi amiga y es doctora, sabes que debo tener buena salud para manejar todo esto...Ahora te quedas aquí abriendo los regalos que te compre-Endimión

-Pero dijiste que la pasaríamos juntos este día-Rini

-No creo que pueda hacerlo...además creo que debes regresar al palacio, le diré a las chicas que lo hagan.-Endimión

-Pero -Rini

-Pero nada Rini, tienes responsabilidades con Plut así que no me desobedezcas-Endimión

-Si papa, como tu digas-Rini

-Bien, me iré...nos vemos mas tarde-Endimión

-Adiós-Rini

Pero la pequeña no iba a quedarse como tonta encerrada en la habitación abriendo los regalos de su padre, ninguno de ellos eran juguetes, solo cosas que necesitaran los adultos y ella no lo era.

-Esto es muy aburrido-Rini

Salió de la habitación hasta las escaleras donde vio a su padre hablando con Hina

-Es muy bonita tu hija

-Si, pero no se porque últimamente se esta comportando grosera

-Creo que no le caigo para nada bien

-Le agradaras algún día que la conozcas mejor.

-Me extrañaste

-Muchísimo

En ese momento le dio un beso, Rini se dio cuenta y se fue directamente a su cuarto con un enojo que ni ella misma se aguantaba.

-Esta engañando a mi mama con esa mujer

**-SxS-**

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya estaban en el restaurante almorzando típica comida China, pero no se sentía muy bien sabiendo que Rini estaba con Endymion, no sabia como la estaría pasando.

-Serena crees que Rini estará bien con el

-Es su padre como no va a estarlo, pero creo que lo mejor es que vaya a traerla conmigo.

-Le dijiste que te llamara si le sucedía algo o si ya lo quería.

-Si pero la extraño

El celular de Seiya sonó en ese momento

-Hola

-Seiya eres tu

-Si bombón rosa

-Estas con mi mama

-Si en un momento te la comunico

-Rini

-Mama quiero que vengas por mi en este momento

-Te sucedió algo mi amor

-No claro que no, porque lo preguntas

-Te noto un poco extraña

-De verdad mama que estoy bien, solo quiero irme de nuevo con ustedes.

-Bien, en media hora iré a recogerte

-Te espero aquí

Colgó el teléfono y se lo entrego a Seiya

-Ves que no tenias nada de que preocuparte

-Si pero la note un poco extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo

-Entonces vamos por ella

Subieron al auto

"Esta será mi oportunidad de decirle todo, así podre amarte como mereces mi estrella"-Serena estaba distraída en el camino

-Hemos llegado bombón

-Podrías esperarme aquí un momento

-Pero bombón si no entraras como la neo reina

-Te prometo que estaré bien.

-Solo llámame si me necesitas

-Claro que si mi amor-Le dio un beso y bajo del auto llegando a la rejas de la casa

-Se le ofrece algo señorita-Mayordomo

-Si...vengo por la pequeña Serena, me acaba de llamar

-Le diré al señor Endymion

Rini estaba aburrida acostada en su cama muy furiosa aun pero escucho a su madre

-No es necesario que le diga nada

-Rini

El mayordomo se marcho dejándolas solas.

-Mama que bueno que llegaste

-Que paso mi pequeña porque llamaste tan pronto

-Es que papa se encuentra muy ocupado con su amiguita es su oficina

-¿Amiguita?

-Si llevan mas de media hora allí hablando

-Bueno será mejor irnos y no interrumpirlos.

Bajaron las escaleras llegando hasta la sala, pero a Rini se le había olvidado su Luna Pelota así que regreso a la habitación.

-Creo que este es el momento para decírselo todo...pero si esta ocupado.

"Papa se encuentra muy ocupado con su amiguita,"-Recordó las palabras de su hija y la forma en que lo había dicho.

Serena sintió demasiada curiosidad sobre la reunión que su ejemplar esposo tenia en la oficina, se acerco abriendo sigilosamente la puerta un poco, los dos estaban teniendo un encuentro muy erótico sobre el escritorio,

-¿Que es lo que veo?-Susurro

Sus ojos no pudieron soportar lo que vieron así que se alejo rápidamente sin decir ni una palabra dejándolos en paz.

-Listo mama ya podemos irnos...Mama – No estaba allí.

Rini salió de la casa y vio a Seiya estacionado frente a esta

-Seiya

-Hola bombón rosa y ¿tu Mama donde esta? -Seiya

-No esta aquí...creí que estaba aquí contigo-Rini

-No

-Si, debemos buscar a tu mama-Seiya

-Si vamos te llevo con los demás y me encargo de buscarla.

-Pero Seiya quiero buscarla contigo

-No Rini...te prometo que la buscare y la llevare

-Confió en ti Seiya.

Subieron al auto y se fueron, seiya se preguntaba donde se habría metido serena, Mientras tanto Endymion y Hina ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nada.

**-SxS-**

Mientras tanto Serena caminaba por las calles, había salido por otra parte de la casa sin ser vista llego a una banca, sentada llorando y recordando todo lo que había hecho junto a Endymion era una mentira

"Mi amor por ti, es mas grande que el universo"

-Todo fue mentira...todo...soy una estúpida

"_**Quererte fue una estupidez total**_  
_**Un paso mas allá del bien y el mal"**_

-Esa mujer, es la que trabajaba con Darién en el hospital...como no me di cuenta que tenían algo

**Flash back**

**Hospital de Jubban, diez años atrás**

"_**Una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror**_  
_**Un sueño rosa que hoy es gris, palabras sin valor"**_

-Doctor Chiba le presento a la nueva doctora Hina Kusaka, su nueva compañera de trabajo

-Darien

-Hina...eres tu de verdad-Darien estaba como tonto al verla

-Veo que se conocen-Serena

-Si, desde que éramos unos niños mi amor - Darien

-Si muy buenos amigos-Hina y el se veían y esto le causo un poco de enojo

-Darién no me presentaras a tu amiguita

-Si claro, Hina ella es mi prometida Serena Tsukino, Serena ella es Hina Kusaka

-Es un gusto conocerte Serena-Hina sonrió dándole la mano

-Lo mismo digo, espero que seamos buenas amigas-Serena le acepto su mano sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo-Hina

_**Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,**_  
_**Colgando mariposas en el cielo,**_  
_**Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.**_

"No puedo creer que me volviera amiga de la amante de mi esposo...como no me di cuenta en ese entonces de eso...Fui una tonta e ilusa, con razón siempre llegaba tarde a casa"

-Darién porque llegas a esta hora

-Ya sabes que mi trabajo es demasiado duro

-Darién

-Quiero ir a dormir...hablaremos mañana

-Si como quieras

_**Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire **_  
_**Y hoy la vida es un desierto, **_  
_**Por amarte a corazón abierto. **___

"Hasta pelee con mis padres por su culpa, ellos no querían que me casara con el, hace años que ni siquiera los veo"

-Serena-Ikuko

-No quiero que me recrimines por lo que quiero hacer mama...me casare con el aunque mi padre no lo quiera.-Serena

-Pero Serena vas a arruinar tu vida si lo haces ahora, aun no has terminado la escuela...el es mayor que tu -Kenji

-Tu no sabes cuanto lo amo. Quiero estar con el que no entiendes

-Si es así pues vete de la casa-Kenji

-Si eso quieres, me voy -Serena

-No Serena por favor...Kenji-Ikuko le rogaba a ambos de rodillas

-Déjala Ikuko...después de todo ya es mayor de edad.-Kenji

"Saque mis maletas, me marche y no los volví a ver, como me duele no volverlos a ver"

_**Intentaré reconstruir mi paz**_  
_**quemar tus besos, no mirar atrás**_  
_**te di mi oxigeno y mi voz,**_  
_**hice un mundo para dos**_  
_**hiciste que creer en ti, y después dijiste adiós**_

-Serena que haces aquí-Darién

-Darién...mi padre me saco de la casa-Serena

-Porque lo hizo-Darién

-El no quiere que me case contigo...no estoy de acuerdo-Serena

-Pero Serena-Darién

-Ya no quiero vivir sin ti Darién, por favor déjame quedarme contigo-Serena

-Si...por supuesto que si serena-Darien

_**Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí, **_  
_**Colgando mariposas en el cielo, **_  
_**Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo. **_  
_**Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire **_  
_**Y hoy la vida es un desierto **_  
_**Por amarte a corazón abierto. **___

Pasaron dos años de convivencia en el departamento de Darien, todo iba muy bien, serena ya empezaba a comportarse como una mujer casada aunque no lo estuviera, sin embargo Darien tenia un amorío con Hina en ese mismo tiempo y ya había tomado una decisión en cuanto a serena

-La dejare

-Darién...pero-Hina

-Ya no soporto estar sin ti...entiéndeme te amo y ya no importa el destino que tengo con ella, no me importa nada

Esa misma noche le iba a confesar el amorío que tenia pero ella se le adelanto

-Darién...estoy embarazada

-QUE

-Así como lo oyes, Rini estará con nosotros muy pronto...lo supe esta mañana.

-No puedo creer que ya venga en camino.

-Si vamos a ser padres.

"Esto no es posible, era lo que menos me esperaba"

-Darien hay algo que quieras decirme

-Si...ahora que Rini esta en camino, no crees que deberíamos casarnos y formar tokio de cristal

-Si pero las chicas y yo estamos estudiando para entrar a la universidad.

-Eso de nada vale, de ahora en adelante serás la Neo Reina Serenity, la mas refinada mujer de todo el planeta tierra

-Darien

-Que dices, aceptas Serenity

-Claro que si Darien

-Que bueno...recuerda que ya no seremos Serenity y Endymion, dejaremos atrás los otros

-Si...claro

-Bien en un mes será nuestra boda.

-Un mes.

-no quiero que se den cuenta de que la tuvimos fuera del matrimonio

El día de la boda llego y fueron invitados todos los amigos de Serena y Darién ,menos sus padre pues se había mudado de Tokio y habían perdido contacto con serena.

-Serena no puedo creer que te cases hoy-Lita

-Gracias Lita-

-Te pasa algo-Rei

-No claro que no me pasa nada chicas...estoy demasiado feliz...como no estarlo

-Porque tienes esa cara

-Chicas no es nada se los juro.

-Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos chicas...la ceremonia va a empezar

Todas salieron de la habitación, Serena se miro al espejo sonriendo acariciando su pequeña barriguita, sin embargo ella sentía que alguien faltaba entre los invitados

"Seiya, hoy es el mejor día de mi vida...pero...no sabes como te extraño"

Ya en la iglesia

-Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darién Chiba como tu legitimo esposo

"Seiya quiero verte"-Se dio vuelta mirando a la entrada de la iglesia

-Serena mi amor

-¿eh?

-Que respondes Serena

"Ya no puedo esperarte mas Seiya, Serena Tsukino se va para siempre dejando a Serenity...Siempre te amare en silencio"

-Acepto

**Fin Flash back**

Cayo de rodillas frente al mar, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer mojando el suelo

-Me sentí mal creyendo que lo engañaba, al acostarme con Seiya cuando el me engaño antes de casarnos.

**-SxS-**

Seiya condujo todos los lugares posibles en donde pudiera estar Serena pero no la hallaba hasta que la encontró sentada muy triste.

-Serena-Seiya

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, se limpio la cara y lo miro

-¿Qué sucede porque estas aquí?

Ella no dijo nada y lo abrazo tan fuerte que no quería soltarlo para nada .

-TE AMO DEMASIADO SEIYA COMO NUNCA, SOLO ME CASE CON EL POR MI PEQUEÑA HIJA...DE LO CONTRARIO JAMAS LO HUBIERA HECHO...NI ANTES NI AHORA QUE SE TODO.

-Bombón

-Endymion o Darién...Me...Me engañan con otra desde hace diez años-Lo abrazo llorando-Si solo lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces me hubiera escapado a buscarte...fui una idiota.

-No digas eso

-Pero lo soy...

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, entiende que no debes llorar por un canalla como el, por favor Serena, no lo vale...Solo sonríe.

-Seiya...ahora no hay nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, te amo con toda mi alma...eres el único para mi...

-Serena...Te amo con todo el amor que pueda existir en este universo

**-SxS-**

**-**  
**N/A**

Hola a todos

Bueno aquí esta la actualización de mi fic, estoy tan inspirada que tengo dos versiones de este capitulo pero pensando casi toda esta semana me decidí por el que publique aquí, así que recibo toda clase de tomatazos


	11. El resplandor perdido

Seiya y serena caminaban por la calles tomados de la mano sin pensar en nada mas que ellos dos

-Gracias por haber vuelto Seiya, sin ti hubiera vivido en esta mentira para siempre,...jamás serias capaz de hacerme una cosa así, siento que me amas de verdad...No por ser quien soy...solo por ser la tonta niña despistada...me enamore de perdidamente de el cuando supe que era la antigua princesa de la luna, pero...

-¿Qué?-Seiya

-Cuando te fuiste a Kimonku no tuviste algún romance con otra chica-Serena

-No para nada-Seiya

-Anda...no me mientas, No te fijaste en otra-Serena

-Como te dije aquella vez, jamás me olvide de ti y no pude ver a otras chicas como te veo a ti...eres irremplazable.-Seiya

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Serena

-Si...nunca pude dejar de pensarte ni un segundo, así estuviera muy ocupado tu sonrisa se me atravesaba en la mente.-Seiya

-De vez en cuando también pensaba en ti, estando sola-Serena

Lo abrazo fuertemente y continuaron su camino a la cabaña donde todos estaban listos para partir al aeropuerto, llego a su habitacion.

-Mama-Rini la vio y la abrazo

-Mi pequeña dama que alegría que estas bien-Serena

-Los chicos y yo fuimos a nadar en el lago hace un rato mientras Seiya fue a buscarte-Seiya

-Te diviertes mucho aquí verdad-Serena

-Si es mas divertido que estar en el palacio con la clases de Plut-Rini

-Me alegra verte como una niña normal igual que todas-La acaricio tiernamente

-¿Me quieres aunque sea traviesa? -Rini

-Si, mas que nadie en este mundo...¿Porque preguntas eso?-Serena

-Es que papa dijo que me regresaría al palacio - Rini

-¿Eh?-Serena

-Me porte mal con esa amiguita de papa cuando de me presento-Rini

-¿Te hizo algo?-La abrazo preocupada

-No solo que desde que la vi me pareció muy antipática, pero lo que mas me dio rabia fue que me dejo en la habitación para ir a besarse con ella -Rini decía con enojo-Te engaña mama- Sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Rini no te pongas así de esa forma...por mi que tu padre se quede con ella...no me importa lo que haga. -Serena la consolaba

-¿Mama?-Rini

-Me duele que lo haya eso, pero no llorare por eso...Debo confesarte algo muy importante - Serena

-¿Que es? -Rini

-Lo que sucede es que yo...estoy...-Serena temía la reacción de Rini

-Ya están listas para irnos - Mina entro interrumpiendo la charla de las dos

-Mina...Ya es hora - Serena se alivio de no decirle aun de su romance con Seiya

-Si en una hora y media parte nuestro vuelo -Mina

-Si parece que se adelanto después de todo como pidieron los chicos-Serena

-Ya nos iremos...que emoción mama - Rini

-Ve a jugar afuera mientras termino de empacar nuestras cosas-Serena

-¿Y lo que ibas a decirme?- Rini

-Hablaremos en otro momento...y prométeme que no pensaras en eso y te divertirás como lo has estado haciendo en estos días -Serena

-Si mama lo hare.-Rini la abrazo y se fue

-¿Que es eso que tenias que hablar con tu hija?- Mina

-Estuve a punto de confesarle mi amor por Seiya...pero me interrumpiste -Serena

-mmm lo siento pero quería venir a verte...te vi un poco decaída cuando llegaste -Mina

Se levanto de la cama donde estaba y fue a la ventana que daba al lago observando que su hija y su amor estaban jugando con los chicos, las risas y juegos no se hacían esperar.

-Crees que Seiya seria un buen padre para Rini -Dijo tristemente

-Serena - Mina vio lagrimas en sus ojos

-Mira como se divierte con el...le ha tomado un cariño especial al igual que cuando fue al pasado con Darien...es una escena muy similar ¿No crees?-Serena

-¿Dime que pasa Serena?-Su preocupación aumentaba

-¡Endymion me esta engañando! -Serena

-¿Qué?-Mina grito fuerte

-Si...así como lo oyes Mina...Sufriendo como tonta por traicionarlo y el lo ha hecho por años - Serena sentándose de nuevo a su lado tomando a Luna pelota

-Es un desconsiderado, esa es la razón por la que te pidió que no fueras con el...Le reclamaste. -Mina

-No quise hacerlo, solo huy de ese lugar...estaba muy entretenido en su oficina...Pero al fin puedo decir que puedo amar a Seiya sin ningún impedimento... -Serena

-Serena a pesar de todo me sorprende que aunque hayas madurado, sigues siendo la misma...Una chica fuerte -Mina

-Seiya me pidió que no llorara por un patán, que solo me dedicara a disfrutar de estos hermosos momentos a su lado y es lo que voy hacer.-Serena

-¿Vas a volver de nuevo al palacio después de que termine la gira?

-No lo se Mina...No quiero pensar en eso ahora. - Serena

-Entonces vámonos en este momento -Mina

-Si...no me volverás a ver llorar de esta manera...solo a una Serena sonriente

Después de un rato partieron al aeropuerto, las chicas estaban muy ansiosas de saber a donde las llevarían los chicos, pero estos les dijeron que aunque les suplicaran no les dirían.

-SxS-

-Sailor Lethe - La energía de caos

-Si - Dijo arrodillándose frente a este

-Sentí una energía poderosa hace muy poco, quiero que investigues a que se debe eso.

-Si, creo que viene muy cerca del planeta de Sailor Galaxia - Lethe

-No quiero que me decepciones como esa pertinente de Galaxia -Caos

-Le prometo que no la defraudare -Lethe

Lethe desapareció, caos que aun era solo una entidad malvada

-No puede ser eso...la maldita de mi hermana no puede estar teniendo ese resplandor...siento que la energía del cristal del plata nuevamente esta completa a pesar de que la he atormentado desde hace un tiempo...debería estar disminuyendo mas...que esta causando esto...debo hacer algo lo mas pronto posible

-SxS-

-Pequeña dama - Endymion entro a la habitación donde había dejado a la pequeña

-Señor, hace poco una joven la vino a buscar -Dijo el mayordomo

-Que, dejaste que se la llevara -Endymion estaba enojado

-La pequeña quiso irse por si misma...Perdóneme- Se retiro

-Llamare a su madre para exigirle porque la envió sola con ellos -Endymion

Marco y contesto Haruka

-Hola...habla Haruka Teno

-Me puedes decir que haces contestando el teléfono - Enfurecido

-Rey Endymion que bueno que llamas...solo que la Reina esta demasiado ocupada con unas personas y no podrá atenderte - Haruka

-Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente - Endymion

-A si y ¿de que?...por ejemplo de tu engaño hacia ella - Haruka

-¡Cállate! y mas bien dime porque Rini esta con los Three Lights.- Endymion

-Ella decidió enviarla de vacaciones para que no estuviera sola, pues tiene demasiado trabajo, se sentía sola y triste también por el hecho que su propio padre no vino a su cumpleaños por andar con su amante

-Pásame a Serenity de inmediato. - Reiteraba su enojo

-No lo hare...por que si es así corro a decirle todo - Haruka amenazaba

-¿Me amenazas?-Endymion

-Por supuesto que no, solo te advierto que nosotras las scouts servimos a nuestra reina tu eres solamente un patán del que se enamoro, nos confiamos demasiado y mira como le pagas - Haruka dijo tranquilamente

Endymion en ese momento tiro el teléfono de la rabia que tenia, Hina en ese momento entraba con la comida que había preparado.

-Maldita Haruka -Endymion

-Darien, ¿estas bien?-Hina

-Como voy a estar bien si mi hija esta con esos sujetos aunque Serena le tiene mucha confianza - Endymion

-Porque no la buscas en el aeropuerto y la traes de regreso, se que se van esta noche -Hina

-¿Como sabes eso?-Endymion

-La noticias lo acaban de decir...tráela de nuevo...quiero conocerla mas-Hina

-Voy en este mismo instante -Endymion

Se fue corriendo a tratar de alcanzarlos, una persona apareció detrás de ella

-SxS-

La pequeña princesa Serena tenia solo 5 años, escapaba del palacio solo para ir a ver las flores y algo mas

-Estas de vuelta aquí-Serena

-Me extrañaste no es así-Seiya

-Me quede preocupada por tu golpe en la cabeza desde aquel dia-Serena

-Bueno ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a tus lindas manos aparte de que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y tu hermosa sonrisa-Seiya

-No soy muy linda como dices -Serena

-Si no fuera así crees que hubiera venido desde muy lejos solo para verte-Seiya

-Debes tener miles de chicas a las que les dices lo mismo-Serena

-Oye solo soy un niño y eres la primera a la que le digo esto y espero que seas la única.-Seiya

La pequeña estaba sonrojada, el pequeño sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en sus labios, esto le gusto demasiado que no quería soltarlo, un momento después los dos se separaron muy rojos de lo que habían hecho, la pequeña se dio vuelta

-Esto es algo que nunca había hecho.-Serena

-Pero porque si me gustas y vine a decírtelo, he pasado días pensando solo en ti, no puedo concentrarme, solo tu estas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo...Te amo -Seiya

-Somos muy niños para pensar en esas cosas -Serena

-Entonces cuando sea mayor volveré para casarme contigo - Seiya

-¿Casarnos? - Serena

-Si no te agrada la idea - Seiya

-Si...me agradaría mucho no importa que sea- Serena

-¿Entonces aceptas ser mi prometida en el futuro? -Seiya

-Si, seré tu prometida cuando seamos grandes -Serena

-Es una promesa -Seiya le beso su mano

-SxS

Endymion descansaba después de la frustración que había sentido al haberse distraído y no darse cuenta que su hija se había marchado y no le había hecho el absoluto caso, cuando regresara a Japón tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Serenity sobre eso y de su aventura con Hina sin imaginarse que estaba con otro y que ya sabia absolutamente todo

-SxS-

Seiya despertó observando que Serena dormía a su lado en el avión muy plácidamente al igual que Rini del otro lado.

Se sentía tan feliz de tenerlas para el solo, pues se sentía que eran una familia, pero el sueño de una promesa de amor lo tenia pensativo, hasta que sintió que Serena comenzó a hablar dormida.

-Sera una promesa entre tu y yo

A Seiya se le hizo raro que Serena estuviera hablando como aquella niña, no sabia si estaría soñando lo mismo o si era solo una extraña coincidencia

Serena bostezo y despertó muy animada de saber que estaba con su querido amor

-¿Que pasa?...¿Porque me miras de esa manera?...¿Me veo mal? -Serena

-No, es extraño que hables dormida...ya lo has hecho dos veces - Seiya

-¿Hablar dormida?- Serena

-Si, que estabas soñando bombón -Serena

-No recuerdo nada de lo que soñé...dime que estaba diciendo...algo de los dos.- Serena

-Algo de una promesa -Seiya

-¿Promesa? -Serena

-Si...y es curioso que yo si recuerde el sueño muy similar al tuyo. -Serena

-¿Que clase de promesa?-Serena

-Una que le hice a alguien, de casarnos cuando fuéramos adultos- Seiya

-Imagino que era una niña muy linda -Serena

-No recuerdo muy bien pero si era hermosa su voz...muy dulce -Seiya se sonrojo

-¡Seiya! -Serena grito

-Bombón es solo un sueño...ni siquiera se quien era esa persona - Seiya

-Sabes que confió mucho en ti y no tengo porque ponerme celosa de lo que sueñas, con tal de que no se materialice esta bien. -Serena

-Por eso te lo estoy contándotelo porque no hay secretos entre los dos.-Seiya

-Nunca los habrá, seremos honestos el uno al otro. -Serena

Un beso apasionado termino la conversación por un momento

-Quieres...mirar un momento por la ventana bombón -Seiya

-¿Para que?-Serena

-Quieres ver a donde hemos llegado-Seiya

Serena se levanto de inmediato a ver, estaba la torre eifel rodeada de las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, la ciudad era nada mas y nada menos que...

-!Paris¡-Serena grito tan fuerte que los demás despertaron

-No puede ser...la ciudad del amor-Dijo Mina con una risa loca al ver desde su ventana.

-Oye cálmate Mina, no es para tanto, además tu ya habías estado antes por aquí -Ami dijo volviendo a dormirse

-Si ya lo se, pero hace mucho que no venia por estos lugares-Mina

-Te gusto Ami

-Claro que si Taiki...hay muchos lugares románticos que he leído en libros...aunque quiero dormir un poco mas

Taiki le tomo la mano -Duerme mi bella Ami, yo te cuidare.

-Gracias Taiki...Te amo.

Mientras que Mina parecía loca observando la cuidad, no paraba de hablar

-Que linda sorpresa me has dado mi amorchito lindo-Mina

-De nada, mi diosa se merece lo mejor.- Yaten

Mina se arrojo a sus brazos queriendo comérselo a besos, quería quitarle la ropa

-Oye ya se que estas muy emocionada con todo esto pero no es para tanto-Yaten la detuvo, pues aunque le gustara la idea que tenia Mina, sus hermanos estaban allí.

-Ay...tienes razón...me descontrole- Se volvió a sentar calmadamente.

-Tendremos tiempo para los dos...después -Yaten 

-SxS-

Planeta Eris (Lugar de origen de Galaxia)

Chibi Chibi iba de regreso a casa junto con Eos sobre su cabeza

-Te diviertes mucho en la escuela verdad

-Si, me encanta todo menos las matemáticas

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el inocente gato

-Es una tortura...muchos números - Chibi Chibi

-Pero como vi, te esfuerzas mucho-Eos

-Si...-El estomago del gatito gruño interrumpiéndola-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si-Dijo sonrojado

-Ya casi llegamos a casa, no te preocupes

Galaxia estaba sentada fuera de su casa, esperando a que llegara Chibi Chibi para cenar, descansaba un poco pues había tenido un dia muy agitado

-Sailor Galaxia que bueno que te conozco -Dijo una misteriosa voz

-¿Quien eres tu?- Galaxia

-Digamos que soy una aliada de tu antiguo jefe...Sailor Lethe

-¿A que has venido hasta aquí?...quieres destruir la paz de este mundo

-No por supuesto que no...digamos que vine a investigar una misteriosa energía que se oculta en este planeta tuyo -Lethe

-Debes referirte a la luz de la esperanza-Galaxia

-No, es muy distinta a esa tonta luz de la esperanza -Dijo modestamente

En ese momento llegaron los dos sonrientes, sin imaginarse lo que estaba pasando afuera.

-Galaxia te dará unos ricos pasteles para que te sientas mucho mejor -Chibi Chibi

-Si...tu mama es muy linda contigo- Chibi chibi le sonrió un poco sonrojada al oirlo

-No es mi mama...pero la quiero como tal - Pero fue interrumpida al escuchar ruidos afuera.

-Se que ocultas algo Galaxia -Lethe

-Que esta pasando -Eos

Miraron juntos por la ventana, decidieron quedarse escondidos por si sucedía algo

-No oculto nada, solo protejo lo que la Neo Reina Serenity a mantenido a salvo durante años-Galaxia

-Mi amo te conoce perfectamente pues estuvo encerrado dentro de ti por años, así que dame lo que ocultas. -Lethe

-Te repito que no se a que te refieres-Galaxia

-Entonces no me queda mas remedio que atacarte...-Se preparaba para atacarla

-Galaxia... -Interrumpió la pequeña

-Chibi Chibi - Galaxia

-Con que aquí se encuentra esa tonta luz de la esperanza-Lethe dijo mirandola

-Que intentas hacerle a Galaxia-Chibi Chibi sin temor le respondio

-Vete por favor- Galaxia se acerco a protegerla

-No, también soy una Sailor scout- La abrazo con fuerza aferrándose a ella

-La inservible luz de la esperanza que se encontraba dentro de tu semilla estelar-Lethe

-¿Una simple luz?-Chibi Chibi

-Así es...No existes en realidad, eres un trozo de Galaxia, ni siquiera tienes padres-Lethe reia al decirle esto, tratando de que se sintiera mal

-Chibi Chibi no la escuches- Galaxia

-No me importa porque soy una chica feliz como soy-Chibi Chibi le grito soltandose de Galaxia parándose frente a ella

\- Te destruiré..._Myosotis Alpestris Galactica_ \- Lanzo su ataque pero Eos se atravesó recibiendo el golpe cayendo los dos al suelo, la pequeña quedo aterrorizada, que cerros sus ojos.

-Eos!-Chibi Chibi se acerco pero ya no era un gato sino un pequeño niño (Muy parecido a Peruru) sus trajes eran dorados y con una insignia en forma de sol en su frente .-¿Eos?

-Debo...Protegerte.- Dijo delirando observando los ojos que lo enamoraban cada vez mas, después de esto se desmayo del dolor.

-Vaya...protegiendo a una cosa insignificante como lo es ella, no puede defenderse por si sola-Lethe flotaba riéndose a carcajadas

-Por favor...despierta...no mueras.-Chibi Chibi estaba triste

Galaxia la ataco pero ni siquiera le afecto en nada

-Si que has perdido tus poderes al dejarte Caos...que pena- Lethe

-Es imposible-Galaxia

-Te diré que esta regenerándose por completo y tu ni nadie podrá evitar que esta vez sea la obscuridad la que reine para siempre en este universo...te asesinare de una vez por todas-La ataco de nuevo

-Nooo!-Chibi Chibi grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y se puso en frente para recibir el ataque.

-Chibi Chibi!-Galaxia

Un poder salió de la de la niña atacándola hasta el punto de quitarle toda la energía Lethe.

-¿Que es eso?- Dijo asustada Lethe

-¿Sera posible?-Dijo Eos despertando poco a poco

-¿Esa es la maldita energía de la hija de los guardianes del cosmos?-Decia Caos dentro de su prisión

Galaxia al verla se impacto, tenia un traje dorado con estrellas y Lunas, en su frente una estrella parecida al sol con una luna plateada en su centro.

-Jamás imagine que la luz de la esperanza fuera tan poderosa-Lethe

-Es mejor que vuelvas Lethe...-Caos llamaba a Lethe

-Pero...-Lethe

-He cambiado de planes, así que regresa-Caos

-Si...No veremos después y las derrotare-Lethe

En ese momento desapareció y con ella la transformación de la pequeña desmayándose de inmediato.

-Chibi Chibi -Eos la todo en sus brazos

\- ¿Que fue eso? - Galaxia se acerco

-Su verdadera transformación - Eos

-¿De que estas hablando?-Galaxia estaba confundida

-Es la pequeña hija de unos antiguos guardianes - Eos

-¿Como lo sabes?-Galaxia

-Porque soy descendiente de ese reino...el reino solar.-Eos

-SxS-

Los chicos disfrutaban de su estadía en la mágica ciudad de París, comprando elegantes trajes que eran la ultima tendencia de la moda, visitando lugares fantásticos que solo había en ese país, Rini estaba con las chicas mientras que Serena y Seiya tenían un lindo rato solos en la playa.

-¿Te gusta?-Seiya la tomo en sus brazos

-Me encanta...no creí conocerla nunca así en vivo.-Serena

-Me agrada que te guste porque pienso traerte cuando quieras de ahora en adelante-Seiya

-¿Sabes que me gusta mas de este lugar?-Serena

-¿Estar conmigo?-Seiya

-No-Serena

-¿No?¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo?-Seiya la soltó y se marcho lentamente

-¿A donde vas?-Serena no entendía el comportamiento de Seiya

-Pues como no quieres estar conmigo mejor me voy y te dejo sola-Seiya

-Uy Seiya...claro que quiero estar contigo...Mina me dijo que habían lugares donde vendían deliciosa comida francesa, deberíamos ir.-Serena

-Con que era eso-Seiya

-¿Entonces si vamos?-Serena le hacia pucheros tomándolo del brazo

-Después no te quejes que has engordado bombón-Seiya lo dijo sarcásticamente

-Pues gorda o delgada me vas a querer ¿no?-Serena

-Si..-Seiya

-Además me encuentro de vacaciones contigo y no creo que eso nos afecte ahora

-Tienes razón...vamos

Fueron caminando por parte de la ciudad pero algo les llamo la atención, había una fiesta muy agradable, la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música, había mucha comida gratis.

-¿Quieres ir? -Serena

-¿Tu quieres? -Seiya

-Pasen amigos este es un evento publico al que cualquiera puede venir - Un hombre les permitió la entrada,

-Gracias –Dijeron los dos felices de poder estar allí.

-Y que celebran- Serena

-El matrimonio de mi hija mayor- Jaboc

-Que hermoso.-Serena

-Así es...Mi hija acaba de casarse y lo estamos celebrando...ven querida...te presento a nuestros dos nuevos amigos...mi esposa Eleonora y mis dos hijas Amelia y Francesca es quien se acaba de casar

-Un placer, gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta- Eleonora

-Mucho gusto, soy Seiya Kou

-Seiya Kou...eres el integrante del grupo Three Lights que se presentara esta noche- Amelia

-Asi es... -Seiya

-No puedo creer que tengamos a gran Seiya Kou con nosotros aquí...tu planeaste todo papa -Amelia

-No claro que no ellos pasaban y les permití la entrada-Jacob

-Que gran dicha poder conocerte en persona, pero debo

decirte que Yaten es mi favorito-Amelia

-Que lastima que ya tenga novia -Dijo Serena observando la comida

-¿Quién es ella? -Serena

-Es la presidenta del club de fans de Seiya- Francesca

-Soy la novia legitima de Seiya Kou...Sonoko Takeuchi -Serena

-Su novia...Pero si tu misma dijiste hace unos días que no lo eras -Amelia

-Es porque no me gusta ventilar nuestro secreto a los demás...Les pido que no le digan a nadie hasta que los dos lo decidamos -Seiya

-Cuenta con nosotros...es una chica muy linda - Jacob

-La mejor que he conocido -Seiya

-Te amo-Susurro pero no dejaba de ver la comida

-Come todo lo que desees -Francesca

-Pero...-Serena moría por tenerlos todos para ella

-Descuida, hay mucha comida e imagino que te gusta demasiado

"Si supiera que mi debilidad son los pasteles"

-Como crees, si a ella no les gusta mucho-Seiya

-Aun así, espero les guste-Francesca

-Gracias.- Serena

-Disfruten la fiesta -Amelia 

-SxS-

Serena comía demasiado pues le parecía que no tenia fondo su estomago, pero estaba muy feliz.

-Menos mal que no tuve que gastar dinero comprándote comida-Seiya

-Lo dices como si me hubiera comido el pastel entero-Le saco la lengua

-Ay bombón -Seiya

Los dos se rieron hasta mas no poder, la gente admiraba lo felices que se veían

-Podrías cantar algo a dúo con tu novia -Dijo Amelia acercándose a los dos

-Debemos... -Seiya

-Si por supuesto que lo haremos -Serena

-Que haces bombón -Seiya

-vamos a cantarles algo romántico a esa linda pareja que se ve muy feliz –Serena

-Ok-Seiya

Lo llevo al escenario tomándolo de la mano

-Mis nuevos amigos les vamos a cantar una canción muy especial para la nueva feliz pareja...Sera improvisada.

La gente aplaudió

-¿Te estas vengando por lo que te hice en el café Karaoke?-Le dijo al oido

-Algo así mi queridísima estrella...Comencemos.

Serena

**De pronto canto **

**Será porque te amo **

**Y siento el viento **

**Que pasa por tus manos **

**Todo es distinto **

**Cuando te estoy mirando **

**No me comprendo **

**Sera porque te amo **

Seiya

**Canto a tu ritmo **

**Y en pleno mes de enero **

**Es primavera **

**Sera porque te amo **

**Si estamos juntos **

**No se ni donde estamos **

Serena

**Que nos importa **

**Sera porque te amo **

Seiya

**Vuela que vuela y veras **

Serena

**Que no es difícil volar**

Seiya

**Vuela que vuela y veré **

Serena

**Al mundo loco de atar **

Seiya

**Si canto , canto por ti **

**Por un amor que aparece **

**Que nace y que crece **

**Dentro y fuera de mi **

Serena

**Duermo y no duermo **

**Pienso y no estoy pensando **

**Tan solo canto **

**Sera porque te amo **

**Si estalla el mundo **

**Nosotros nos marchamos **

**Si estalla el mundo **

**Sera porque te amo **

Seiya

**Si estoy contigo **

**Sera porque te amo **

**Si tengo miedo **

**Sera porque te amo **

**Si soy tu amigo **

**Sera porque te amo **

**Porque te amo? **

**Sera porque te amo **

-Maravilloso, espectacular-Gritaba la gente que los escuchaba

-Espero que su romance dure para toda una eternidad, se ve que tienen una agradable sintonía del amor. -Jacob

-Gracias señor...Ahora debemos retirarnos...Tenemos un compromiso en el escenario -Seiya

-Les deseo mucha suerte.-Amelia

-SxS-

"Los rumores siguen creciendo acerca de la relación cercana de Seiya Kou con su acompañante en el escenario Sonoko, no se sabe nada sobre ella, siguen sin darnos una confirmación sobre su noviazgo que es muy evidente"

-Debe estar pasándola bien Serena junto a los chicos, mira-Haruka le mostro el periódico, se encontraba en la oficina con Michiru y Setsuna

-Se ve muy bien con ese cabello que tiene-Michiru

-Si...su brillo es evidente, hace años no lo veía -Haruka

-Ni siquiera el dia que se caso lo tenia-Setsuna

-Ese patán se lo arrebato-Haruka

En ese momento entro Luna llevando galletas

-Haruka sabes algo de Serena, desde que de fue no he sabido nada de ella-

-Debe estar muy contenta que se le olvida que tiene seres queridos aquí-Luna

-Observa esto Luna-Setsuna

-Es Serena-Luna

-Si-Michiru

-No parece que sea ella-Luna

-Si, tienes razón -Haruka

-Mama Setsuna ya estoy lista-Hotaru entro interrumpiéndolas

-Hotaru.-Setsuna

-A donde vas a ir señorita-Michiru

-Como todas están fuera llevare a Hotaru a ver a su papa- Setsuna

-Si, quiero verlo, no lo he visto en años-Hotaru

-Imagino que se alegrara de ver lo que has crecido y la educación que has recibido-Luna

-Todas están aprovechando que la reina se ha marchado para hacer lo que deseen-Michiru

-Así es...pero no que no se les olvide que deben volver antes de que el rey vuelva-Haruka

-Eso incluye a Serena, ¿verdad?-Luna

-Así es...la llamare para sabes como se encuentra-Haruka

-Mantennos informadas de todo-Setsuna

-SxS-

El escenario estaba iluminado de una forma muy romántica, las chicas junto a Rini estaban observando desde la primera fila del escenario, Seiya Taiki y Yaten ya estaban listos en el escenario,

-Esta canción la hicimos especialmente para todas aquellas personas que han encontrado al amor de su vida y que no desearían que se les escapara jamás, a pesar de lo que pueda suceder...sabrán que nunca en la vida serán separadas.

La gente al escuchar a Seiya se volvió loca gritando , las luces se apagaron y Seiya comenzó a cantar

(Seiya) 

**Si, talvez, pudieras comprender**

**Que no se como expresarme bien**

**Si, talvez, pudiera hacerte ver**

**Que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mí**

Serena desde apareció en las escaleras, Seiya se dedico a mirarla 

**Si, talvez, me harías muy feliz**

**Si, talvez, me lo podrías decir**

**Si, talvez, detalle a detalle**

**Podrías conquistarme sería tuya**

Las semanas pasaban e iban por distintos lugares muy atractivos del mundo, siendo un éxito y una admiración para todos los fans del grupo y su simpática acompañante en el escenario

-Seiya podrías decirnos si que son tu y Sonoko...porque yo no me creo eso de que sean solo amigos - dijo Richard un conductor de radio francés, concediendo la primera entrevista después de haber comenzado la gira

-Tenemos una hermosa y dulce relación de solo amigos...no es así - Seiya la miraba feliz

-Si...una linda relación de amigos -le sonrió igual

-Pero tienes mucha cercanía con Seiya Kou y sus hermanos como si los conocieras de toda la vida.-Richard

-Bueno es que soy amiga de todos, creo que les caí muy bien desde el principio -Serena(Sonoko)

-Así es, es una chica muy alegre y simpática que ha hecho feliz a nuestro hermano -Yaten

-oh, ya veo...escuche también que hace 12 años antes de separarse el grupo, en la preparatoria tuviste un amorío con una estudiante llamada Serena Tsukino.

Seiya miro a Serena y esta tenia la cara un poco sonrojada, pues era de ella quien estaban hablando y solo ellos dos lo sabían en ese momento.

-Serena- Suspiro- esa chica fue mi mejor amiga, una de las pocas que tuve -Seiya lo dijo como si ya no le importara mucho

-Entonces si tuviste algo con ella.-Richard

-Claro no, solo fuimos amigos -Seiya lo dijo firmemente .

-Tenemos información de tu antigua presidenta del club de fans...Sonoko Ijuuin...por cierto tiene el mismo nombre de la actual presidenta y veo que no es celosa. -Richard

-Confió mucho en el así que no tengo porque hacerle escándalos por haberse enamorado de una chica antes de mi. -Serena(Sonoko)

-Wow que impresionante...se nota que lo amas...te has delatado tu misma

-Bueno la verdad es que...Disfruto de su compañía como presidenta, quien de sus admiradoras no estaría loca por estar con el

-siguiendo la pregunta...la has vuelto a ver -Richard

-Si claro...vive en Japón y tiene una hermosa hija...nos llevamos muy bien a pesar del tiempo-Seiya dijo viéndola

Los dos se tomaron de la mano mirándose a los ojos mientras la música seguía y los asistentes estaban emocionados

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto**

**Cada día un poco más**

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto**

**Para mí no hay nadie igual**

**No lo hay**

**Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Que ya no puedo más**

Serena se hallaba en la cocina preparando la cena para todos, quería hacer algo mientras ensayaban, en especial para Seiya, pues era su cumpleaños y pidió no ensayar excusándose que estaba enferma.

-Serena-Mina

-Mina-Serena

-Que estas haciendo, estas enferma-Mina

-Preparando la cena, Seiya esta de cumpleaños y no lo dejare pasar-Serena

-Oye es cierto, pero ni el mismo se acuerda-Mina

-Pero aunque no lo creas yo si lo recuerdo por eso dije una pequeña mentira-Serena

-Te ayudo en algo-Mina

-No quiero hacerlo sola Mina, tu distráelos y te llamare cuando todo este...Mas o menos una hora.-Serena

-Si...espero que te quede delicioso "Nunca le a quedado nada rico"

-Me esforzare-Serena sonrió

**En el ensayo**

-Como viste a sonoko, amor-Yaten

-Pues esta muy bien...duerme como una bebe-Mina

-Segura que esta bien-Seiya

-Si...ay Seiya no se preocupes... esta muy bien-Mina

-La fiebre que tenia debió bajarle rápidamente con los medicamentos de Ami.-Taiki

-Si, debe estar mejor ahora-Ami

-Bien, continuemos-Seiya

Una hora después todos llegaron al departamento, todo estaba apagado e iluminado con velas

-¿Que es esto?-Rini

-Bienvenidos chicos-Serena apareció

-Serena-Ami

-Y esto a que se debe-Seiya estaba como bobo con toda la decoracion

-Ay Seiya, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras de tu cumpleaños-Serena

-Mi cumpleaños-Seiya

-Si, todos nos hicimos cómplices con Sonoko-Mina

-Por estar ocupado no lo recordé-Seiya

-Les prepare algo delicioso...vengan-Serena

"Espero que le haya quedado muy bien de lo contrario nos va a intoxicar"-Mina

-Siéntanse por favor-Serena

Fue abriendo cada uno de los platos de todos, se veía muy bien, pero los que conocían el secreto de serena debían esperar el sabor

-Pruébalo Seiya...Eres el homenajeado-Mina

-Lo hice con amor para ti- Serena

Seiya lo probo sin hacer caras mientras Serena lo observaba, el sabor era exquisito que abrió los ojos mirándola impresionado

-Quedo horrible verdad.-Serena

-No-Seiya

-¿Entonces?- Serena

-Es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida-Seiya la abrazo

-¿Enserio?-Serena

-Es cierto, muy delicioso-Yaten

-Gracias chicos-Serena

-Gracias por la sorpresa mi bombon –Seiya

Pasaron por varios países incluyendo Italia, Inglaterra, Alemania hasta llegar a Rusia

Seiya

**Pues, talvez, el mundo aprenderá**

**Con nuestro amor, lo bello que es amar**

-Es increíble que ya tengamos 4 meses viajando por el mundo, esto jamás me lo espere-Seiya

-Nunca imagine tenerte así junto a mi-Serena le fue a besar

-Seiya ¿quieres ir a patinar en el hielo?-Rini apareció de la nada y lo esquivo

-Claro-Seiya

-Vamos a ir todos.-Rini brincaba sobre la cama

Serena

**Y, talvez, lo vuelva a repetir**

**Pareja por pareja, el mundo entero al fin...**

-Si, soy una experimentada patinadora aunque no lo creas.

-¿De verdad?

-Solo obsérvame y ya veras

Serena comenzó muy despacio dando giros sin caerse, Seiya la miraba atontado de lo que hacia y luego fue haciendo mas difíciles sus técnicas, estaba muy asustado de pensar que en cualquier momento tropezaría pero todo salió perfecto, dando un final perfecto de una campeona olímpica.

Los chicos aplaudieron, serena al ver esto hizo una reverencia agradeciéndoles

-Estuviste increíble Mama-Rini

-Wow...me dejas sin palabras- Seiya

-En la luna era una de las mejores patinadoras del reino-Serena

-Oh ya veo-Seiya

-Vamos a patinar-Rini

-Pero es que...no se.-Seiya

-¿Qué?...creí que eras experto en todos los deportes

-Jamás lo he practicado

-Yo te enseño.-Pero estaba asustado- No seas miedoso y solo sígueme

Después de una hora Seiya parecía un experto patinando junto a Rini, los tres se veían felices

America fue el ultimo destino del grupo antes de regresar a Japón en un mes

**te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor **  
**que ya no puedo mas **  
**que ya no puedo mas **  
**que ya no puedo mas **

Al terminar la canción los dos se vieron a los ojos dulcemente y serena no pudo evitar acercársele mas y besarlo profundamente confirmando que el rumor de su amor era real.

N/A

**Al fin pude actualizarlo, ya que todo lo que voy para el fic lo escribo en un libro exclusivo que guardo celosamente para ellos ;) **

**No se que les parezca la trama que llevo, pero todo lo hago pensando en dejarlos juntos, el proximo viernes sin falta actualizo, pues lo estoy publicando también en Serena y Seiya amor verdadero – Fanfic de la cual soy administradora.**

**Bay Bay. ;)**


	12. A partir de hoy

**A partir de hoy**

-Majestad creo que ya a pasado suficiente tiempo desde que esa niña desperto-Lethe

-Lo se...pero tengo que tener paciencia hasta que logre salir de esta prisión- Caos

-Como puede salir de ese lugar-Lethe

-Hay un evento que ocurre cada cierto tiempo y esta a punto de pasar...pero por ahora tengo otro plan en mente y debo esperarlo-Caos

-¿Puedo saber que es?-Lethe

-Muy pronto te enteraras mi querida y fiel Lethe, por ahora espero noticias de sailor mnemosyne.-Caos

-SxS-

"Con ese beso esta mas que confirmado el romance entre Seiya y Sonoko están mas que enamorados...me pregunto que dirán las fans de este chico tan atractivo, Sonoko eres la chica mas envidiada de todo el mundo, eres un misterio para todo el mundo...quisiéramos saber quien es la chica que se esconde detrás de esas cabelleras de colores"

**Tokio de cristal**

Lita y Rei se encontraban Jubann, mas exactamente en la cafetería desayunando

-Que bueno que Seiya tiene una novia-Lita

-Pero a mi se me hace muy conocida esa chica-Rei

-Que dices Rei-Lita

-Si, percibo algo en ella que me es muy familiar pero no se que es.-Rei

-Rei debes estar celosa porque ella tiene un guapo novio y tu ni siquiera le quieres dar el si a Nicolas después de que rechazo todo por volver aquí a tu lado.

-Nicolas es...muy especial Lita, no te lo voy a negar pero...-Se sonrojo

-¿Si?-Lita

-Sabes muy bien que nuestra misión con la reina es mas importante que el amor-Rei

-¿Rei?...que sentimental estas-Lita

-Si verdad...ni yo misma me conozco-Rei

-En cambio yo sigo soltera pensando en el chico que me enamore al llegar aquí...Andrew.-Dijo suspirando

-¿Andrew? el del centro de juegos, del que estaba enamorada Serena y Mina.-Rei

-Si...pero ya debe haberse casado con Reika, desde que la reina se marcho no dejo de venir a este lugar para encontrarlo y así poder preguntarle al menos como esta con ella...Pero no lo he visto ni a su hermana-Lita

-Buenos días señoritas-Unasuki

-Buenos días...¿Unasuki?-Lita

-¿Lita?-Unasuki

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí hoy...precisamente hablábamos de ti y tu hermano-Rei

-Es que acabo de empezar a trabajar de nuevo aquí, estuve fuera durante 8 años, ya sabes estudiando en el extranjero...regrese hace poco- Unasuki

-¿Y Andrew como esta?-Lita

-Muy bien-Rei

-¿Esta con Reika verdad...?-

-Bueno...-Unasuki

-Unasuki ven rápido aquí-El encargado

-Hablamos luego debo seguir atendiendo a los demás...Adiós-Unasuki las dejo

-Adiós- Dijeron las dos

-Lita que no se note lo enamorada que estas de el.

-Lo siento-Lita sonrojada

-Mejor vamos al palacio-Rei

SxS

-Hola-Haruka

-Hola Haruka-Serena

-Vaya al fin llamas, llevo todos estos meses tratando de contactarte

-Lo siento por no haber llamado estos meses, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas

-Como lo que estoy viendo en este momento-Miro el periódico-...confirmaste los rumores que habían entre tu y Seiya

-Lo pensé muchas veces y me decidí después de lo que paso

-Lo descubriste con esa mujer

-¿Qué?

-No nada

-Haruka...¿lo sabias verdad?...dime

-Perdóname

-Y sabiendo que me engañaba trataste de que me alejara de Seiya

-No fue mi intensión hacerte sufrir pero entiéndeme

-Entender que Haruka...que me ocultaron ese secreto por años

-Nos enteramos hace poco igual que tu

-Es increíble que mis propias amigas, mis sailor mas leales me trataran de esa manera, mientras que yo me moría encerrada en esa cárcel...y el haciendo de las suyas, todas lo sabían menos la mas tonta...la reina

-En eso si te equivocas, Michiru, Setsuna y yo lo sabemos, las demás ignoran por completo todo.

-No se que decir...las tres me han decepcionado mucho

-Pido que de verdad me disculpes.

-No se si pueda hacerlo Haruka...cuando regrese tomare mi decisión...por cierto...ha llamado.

-No solo hace unos meses preguntando por ti y el porque la pequeña esta con Seiya...le dije que tu estabas realmente ocupada y la dejaste ir.

-Entonces de verdad no le importa lo que hago...ni siquiera mi hija.

-Se lo mal que te sientes pero lo hice para que no sufrieras de la forma

-Mejor no hablemos de eso hasta que regrese al palacio

-¿Regresaras?

-Si, tomare una decisión acerca de todo esto sin que nadie intervenga,

-No te reprochare nada

-Gracias...otra cosa...necesito que busques la dirección de mis padres...quiero verlos de nuevo.

-Eso seria algo un poco peligroso

-Nada en este mundo es un peligro, el solo lo hizo para mantenerme cautiva...lo haras o no.

-Como lo desees majestad

-Solo llámame Serena

-Bien, Serena

En ese momento Seiya entro interrumpiéndola

-Bombon ya nos vamos-La beso

-Espérame un momento, ¿quieres?

-Ok-La dejo sola

-Hablamos luego, debo irme, Seiya me invito a cenar

-Cuídate cabeza de bombón-Haruka

SxS

Galaxia se encontraba cuidando su planeta ahora junto a Chibi Chibi, después de aquel ataque no quiso dejarla sola, una sombra apareció frente a ella que la asusto

-Hola Galaxia

-Kakyuu...eres tu.-Galaxia

-Si...necesito hablar contigo-Kakyuu

-Kakyuu -Chibi Chibi

-Chibi chibi.-La abrazo fuertemente-Mírate que hermosa estas.

-¿Quien es ella Chibi Chibi?

Kakyuu lo vio y se quedo muda, sabia perfectamente quien era el por la insignia en su frente "Eos, mi antiguo guardian"

-Ella es la reina Kakyuu de Kimonku.-Chibi Chibi -Kakyuu el es Eos, antes era un gato pero después de se transformo en un chico

-Mucho gusto-Le acerco la mano

-Lo mismo digo señora- Eos

Se tomaron de las manos y sintieron un dejavu de sus vidas pasadas que los asombro a ambos.

-SxS-

-Hermanito a donde vas-Kakyuu

-Voy a ver a esa chica de la que te hable-Seiya

-Pero no sabes su nombre...Además papa te regañara como siempre-Kakyuu

-Cúbreme mientras vengo por favor-Seiya

-Seiya por favor, papa y mama se enojaran-Kakyuu

-Princesa su madre la esta buscando-Eos

-Dile que en un momento voy-Kakyuu

-Si señorita-Eos

-SxS-

"Eras mucho mas mayor y nos cuidabas"

-Kakyuu...estas bien-Chibi Chibi

-Si estoy bien-Kakyuu salio de su trance

-A que se debe tu visita-

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo a solas

-Nosotros volveremos a casa Galaxia-Chibi chibi

-Bien, vamos a la sala de juntas...chibi chibi quiero que te cuides regresando

-Si lo hare-Chibi Chibi

-Yo la cuidare señora Galaxia-Eos

Llegaron a la sala de juntas sentándose la una frente a la otra

-Es extraño verte aquí después de lo que le hice a tu planeta -Galaxia

-No tengo ningún rencor contra ti y jamás lo tendré-Kakyuu

-Tu y Serena han sido muy gentiles conmigo-Galaxia

-Siempre lo seremos Galaxia-Kakyuu

-Que era de lo que querías hablarme-Galaxia

-Es algo un poco delicado -Kakyuu

-Que podría ser tan delicado-Galaxia

-Es acerca de la verdadera identidad de la pequeña Chibi Chibi -Kakyuu

-¿De que estas hablando kakyuu? -Galaxia estaba impresionada

-Seguramente hace poco la pequeña despertó un poder desconocido...¿no es así?.- Kakyuu

-¿Como lo sabes?-Galaxia

-Una persona me conto toda la verdad acerca de Chibi Chibi, ella proviene de un antiguo reino extinto que existió junto con el milenio de plata.-Kakyuu

-¿Un reino aparte del milenio de plata?-Galaxia

-Si, ella es la hija de la unión de esos dos reinos-Kakyuu

-Ósea que no solo es la luz de la esperanza-Galaxia

\- Ella es mas que eso, pero por ningún motivo podemos decírselo, eso la atormentaría mucho y veo que sigue siendo muy feliz como cuando era niña.-Kakyuu

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?.-Galaxia

-Mi madre me dijo que debemos mantenerla protegida hasta que aparezcan sus padres.-Kakyuu

-¿Y quienes son sus padres?- Galaxia

-Eso es algo que no sabría decirte, no tengo esa información, pero se que con ellos podremos evitar que Caos reviva como lo tiene planeado.-Kakyuu

-¿Así que quiere regresar?-Galaxia

-Así es, seria bueno que ella se fuera a la tierra junto a Serena en Tokio de Cristal-Kakyuu

-Si creo que será muy buen lugar para que refuerce su nuevo poder-Galaxia- Por cierto como están tus sailors, porque no vienen contigo.

-Vaya que estas un poco desactualizada de las cosas Galaxia...desde hace mas de 10 años dejaron de serlo volviéndose mis guardianes -Kakyuu

-Algo me había dicho la Neo Reina-Galaxia

-Ahora viven en la tierra cantando-Kakyuu

-Y Seiya aun sigue enamorado de la reina -Galaxia

-Esta viéndose con ella a escondidas, se hace pasar por una cantante-Kakyuu

-Nunca creí imaginar que algo así pudiera hacer, así que están juntos-Galaxia

-Ellos dos se aman demasiado y lo demostraron todo este tiempo que estuve con ellos.-Kakyuu

-Lo imagine desde que la visite hace unos meses...sus ojos estaban alegres, pues lo había vuelto a ver.

-Imagino que te refieres a la vez que se fue sin pedirme permiso, en cuanto supo que iríamos a la tierra...aunque al principio no le agrado la idea.

**Flash Back**

**Kimonku**

-Seiya, Taiki y Yaten los he mandado a llamar para que me acompañen a la tierra en calidad de guardianes –Kakyuu

Seiya al oír esto se puso un poco mal, pues volvería a ver a su bombón, pero no iba a ser la misma de siempre, sino que una soberana y una mujer felizmente casada o al menos eso creía.

-Necesitamos terminar los trabajos de reconstrucción del planeta-Yaten

-Lo se, por eso les aviso con anticipación-Kakyuu

-¿Y a que se debe su viaje a la tierra?-Taiki

-Es el aniversario de la Tokio de Cristal y el rey Endymion me envió una invitación para que vayamos.-Kakyuu

-¿Dentro de cuanto será esto majestad?-Yaten

-Dentro de una Semana exactamente Yaten -Kakyuu

-Para ese tiempo habremos terminado las cosas de nuestro planeta -Taiki

-Bien, eso quiere decir que me acompañaran-Kakyuu

Taiki estaba ansioso por ver a Ami al igual que Yaten, los dos se vieron a los ojos

-Así es majestad-Yaten

-Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible por terminarlo lo antes posible-Taiki

-De acuerdo chicos-Kakyuu

Seiya continuaba elevado de la conversación que se llevaba en ese momento, esto lo noto Kakyuu.

-Seiya aun no me has dicho nada

-¿Podría hablar con usted un momento a solas majestad?-Seiya

-Si por supuesto-Kakyuu

-Nos retiramos a nuestras labores majestad-Yaten y Taiki

El castaño y el platinado se retiraron dejándolos solos

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?-Kakyuu se acerco a Seiya que estaba arrodillado

-Majestad será mejor que yo no vaya, déjeme encargado del reino-Seiya no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos

-Aun no la puedes olvidar a pesar del tiempo-Kakyuu se agacho tomándolo de los hombros

-No es eso majestad-Seiya se ruborizo al mirarla

-Seiya tu sabes que me duele que te hagas daño de esta manera -Kakyuu

-Si voy me hare mas daño al verla con el hombre que se caso.-Seiya

-¿Y si vas solo por saber si de verdad es completamente feliz?-Se levanto sin dejar de mirarlo

-Claro que es completamente feliz.- Kakyuu

-Pero deseas verla una vez mas, mueres por verla y no deseo que estés de esa manera, no lo soporto, por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te vayas a vivir cerca de ella, para que no sufras como lo haces.

-Pero que pasara con usted-Seiya

-Aparte de ustedes hay mas sailors en este planeta...no tienes que preocuparte-Kakyuu

-Majestad discúlpeme por ser de esta manera-Seiya

-Solo quiero que seas feliz-Kakyuu

-Gracias-Seiya

-Trata de hallar a una mujer que te ame como quieres-Kakyuu

-Nunca podre amar a ninguna otra mujer, como la amo a ella-Seiya

-Lo se...pero trata de hacer un esfuerzo-Kakyuu

-Si majestad-Seiya

**Fin flash back**

-Así que Seiya no pudo olvidarla-Galaxia

-No, y después de que le dije todo eso, fue a la tierra sin mi permiso. –Kakyuu

-Entonces la reina si se enamoro de Seiya aquella vez-Galaxia

-Si están juntos en este momento en una gira de regreso de los chicos -Kakyuu

-Y el rey Endymion que dice respecto a eso...¿Lo sabe?-Galaxia

-No y espero que no vayan a haber problemas al saberlo-Kakyuu

SxS

Mina estaba esperando a Yaten en el salón de audio quería que Yaten le enseñara a manejar los instrumentos y así cantar con el, se estaba tardando un poco asi que quiso improvisar un poco.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo yo sola...no hay nada difícil para la gran Mina Aino

Tomo la guitarra, pero esta le salia muy desafinada, en ese momento llego un chico y la vio tratando de esforzarse.

-Creo que primero deberías tomar clases de guitarra clásica

-Ay...disculpa- "Uy pero que guapo es"

-Yo te enseño si quieres

-Estoy esperando a mi novio, el me va a enseñar a tocarla

-Pero veo que se esta tardando mucho

-Yo lo esperare

-Déjame te enseño

Le tomo sus manos y los puso delicadamente en el instrumento, Mina estaba un poco sonrojada "Es demasiado guapo, que no puedo dejar de mirarlo"

-Ves como puedes hacerlo-

-Si

Los ojos de Mina quedaron cruzados con los de aquel chico

-Eres demasiado hermosa Mina Aino

-Eh...yo

-No digas nada...solo déjate llevar por este mágico momento

Y sin decir mas se le acervo a su boca saboreando sus labios, en ese momento Yaten entro y los vio juntos.

-!Mina¡

-Yaten

Esta quedo completamente pálida de verlo furioso como siempre

-Creí que eras distinta a las demás chicas que conocí en este mundo...pero veo que me equivoque

-Yo no quise hacerlo te lo juro Yaten

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus estúpidas excusas.

Salio de inmediato sin decir mas, Mina le dio una cachetada y se fue a seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento

-Yaten espera no te vayas

-Creí que de verdad me amabas Mina, que era el chico ideal para ti y me lo creí...son puras patrañas que dijiste.

-Yo de verdad te amo Yaten

-Pue ve y dile a ese hombre con el que estabas besándote

-El me beso, yo no lo hice a propósito

-Pues me pareció que te gusto demasiado...no dejabas de mirarlo

-Sabes que eres el único chico al que quiero

-No creo en lo que me dices

-Bie, no me creas...es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez

Se quito el anillo y se lo entrego muy furiosa

-¿Qué esta haciendo?

-No confías en mi, será mejor que no me case contigo

-Que estas diciendo

Pero ella no quiso escucharlo mas y se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, Yaten la vio alejarse confundido de lo que ella había dicho

SxS

_**A partir de hoy**_  
_**Tu mirada es mi reflejo**_  
_**El reflejo de mis sueños**_  
_**Cuando sueño como un beso**_  
_**Se transforma en un, te quiero**_  
_**Un te quiero de tu voz**_

Serena termino de arreglarse para salir con Seiya, ya que la había invitado a cenar después de darse una noche de descanso solos sin que nadie interrumpiera.

-Hola guapo-Dijo al abrirle la puerta, mirándolo que tenia una rosa en sus manos

-Tu te ves preciosa-Seiya

-Ya nos vamos al restaurante -Serena

-No-Seiya dijo acercándose

-¿No?-Serena

-Te llevare a un lugar muchísimo mejor

Serena tenia un vestido rosa largo muy hermoso que le daba un toque sensual a sus caderas y Seiya un traje blanco que le hacia lucir muy guapo.

-Estas preciosa bombon-Dijo Seiya muy coquetamente mientras le daban la mano para que subiera a la limosina

-Gracias mi estrella

_**A partir de hoy**_  
_**Has cambiado lo que siento**_  
_**Siento que a cada momento**_  
_**Se desaparece el tiempo**_  
_**Cuando estoy contigo amor**_  
_**Solo estamos tu y yo**_

Llegaron a la playa caminando por todo el lugar alegres que estaban de estar juntos

-Eres feliz bombón

-Feliz...-Suspiro acercando su cabeza a la de el-Feliz es una palabra chiquita para describir lo que siento en este momento

-Si

-A veces siento...como si estuviera viviendo una fantasía

Seiya se acerco y le dio un beso

-Pues este hombre se encargara de cumplir todas tu fantasías- la beso nuevamente

-¿Sabes cual es mi fantasía?

-¿Cuál?-Seiya

-Esta...el estar aquí contigo...y saber que me amas-Serena

_**No hace falta más**_  
_**Que estar junto a ti**_  
_**Porque tengo el amor que me dás**_  
_**Porque tu tienes todo de mi**_

-¿Te amo sabes?-Seiya

-¿Si?-Serena

-Si...-Seiya

-Haber dime-Serena

Seiya movió su cabeza negándole con una sonrisa

-Haber dime que me amas- Reia tratando que se lo dijera

-Te amo...te amo demasiado-La cargo dando vueltas-Te amoooooo__

_**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón**_  
_**Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión**_  
_**Cada lugar, cada rincón**_  
_**Mi locura y mi razón**_

La bajo y le mostro un hermoso corazón en la arena con antorchas a su alrededor

-Te gusta-Seiya

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-Serena

-Si-Seiya

-Es hermoso mi amor-Le dio otro beso muy feliz

-Te amo-Serena

-Te adoro mi cielo-Seiya-Te adoro con toda mi vida.

La llevo hasta el centro del corazón-Lo hice para que pasemos la noche dentro de el.-La abrazo y la miro riéndose-¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

-¿Por qué me gustas tanto?-Serena

-No se-Seiya

-No-Serena

-Porque tienes un mal gusto-Seiya

-No creo-Serena

_**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo**_  
_**Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño**_  
_**Es para mi todo mi amor**_  
_**Todo de mi, a partir de hoy**_

Seiya la empezó a besar desde la frente hasta su boca, ella simplemente se dedico a abrazarlo y sentir sus labios, poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente sin nada, sus caricias se sentían mas y mas con el contacto.

Un vago recuerdo vino a ella, una joven parecida a ella con un chico como Seiya, estaban en la cama teniendo relaciones.

_**A partir de hoy**_  
_**Te acompañan mis latidos**_  
_**Vas con mil en mis sentidos**_  
_**Y es que se estoy contigo**_  
_**Ya no hay nadie alrededor**_  
_**Solo estamos tu y yo**_

Serena al verlo a los ojos sintió algo que no supo explicarse, pero siguió besándolo, Seiya vio otra visión parecida

en esta se veía besando a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era idéntica a su amada estaban contentos de tenerse el uno al otro, se detuvo a mirarla y continuo sin que esa extraña visión le importara

La playa era testigo del gran amor que se tenían los dos, sus manos se entrelazaban con cada excitación de placer que tenían.

Un rato después estaban abrazados no queriendo soltarse ni por un momento

_**No hace falta más**_  
_**Que estar junto a ti**_  
_**Porque tengo el amor que me dás**_  
_**Porque tu tienes todo de mi**_

-No se que sucederá cuando lleguemos a Japón pero mi deseo es irme a vivir contigo sin importarme lo demás

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si...todo lo que quiero hacer es vivir mi vida llena de felicidad...y tu eres mi felicidad.

_**El destino hizo un par casi perfecto**_  
_**Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores**_  
_**Nos amamos a pesar de los defectos**_

-¿Qué pensaran los demás acerca de esto?

-No me interesa la opinión de los demás...Solo quiero ser tuya y de nadie mas

-Bombon

-Me divorciare de El y viviré para siempre a tu lado

-Pero eso seria algo...

-No digas nada por ahora, déjame vivir este tierno momento que tenemos...quisiera detener el tiempo y estar así para siempre contigo...pero debemos irnos o si no se enfadaran como siempre.

-Quiero quedarme contigo toda la noche juntos los dos-Seiya la abrazo

-La verdad también quiero quedarme toda la noche-Serena

_**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón**_  
_**Mis secrestos, mi destino y mi ilusión**_  
_**Cada lugar, cada rincón**_  
_**Mi locura y mi razón**_

_**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo**_  
_**Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño**_  
_**Es para mi todo mi amor**_  
_**Todo de mi, a partir de hoy**_

Y continuaron en su noche placentera de amor, hasta que el amanecer llego. 

SxS

-Chibi chibi debemos decirte algo importante-Galaxia

-¿Qué es?-Chibi chibi

-Viajaras a la tierra a visitar a la Neo reina Serenity por un largo tiempo-Kakyuu

-¿Es en serio?-Chibi chibi

-Si...hace mucho me pediste que te dejara ir -Galaxia

-Si quiero conocer a Rini de la que tanto me hablas-Chibi Chibi

-Debes tener mucho cuidado de hacer travesuras oíste jovencita-Galaxia

-No le digas cosas así...además Seiya y los chicos esta allí-Kakyuu

-Seiya -Chibi Chibi se alegro

-Si, regreso a la tierra a vivir como un chico humano-Kakyuu

-Volvió a ser una estrella como hace mucho-Chibi Chibi

-Si pequeña...espero te diviertas mucho.-Kakyuu

-Yo voy contigo Chibi chibi...deseo conocer la tierra-Eos

-Bueno que mejor compañía que tu Eos.-Chibi chibi le tomo la mano y este se sonrojo

Los dos tomaron vuelo y desaparecieron dejando un rastro rosa, Galaxia y Kakyuu se quedaron observarla alejarse.

-Espero que Serena pueda protegerte ante cualquier peligro que se acerque.

**SxS**

Un nuevo día acababa de comenzar, Serena acababa de llegar al hotel después de pasar una noche romántica con Seiya, vio que Mina dormía en su habitación mientras que la pequeña dama se estaba bañando

-Mina

-Déjame dormir mama

-No Soy tu mama Mina...soy yo Serena...levántate ya...¿ porque no estas con Yaten?

-No me hables de ese chico

-¿Acaso se pelearon?

-Si...fue un mal entendido que tuvimos

-¿Por qué?

-El cree que lo engaño con otro chico

-No me digas que otra vez estas como aquella ocasión de la doble cita-Se sento a su lado

-No, claro que no Serena...seria incapaz de engañarlo de esa manera, al fin encuentro al amor de mi vida y se me arruina todo.

-¿Pero que es lo que sucedió exactamente Mina?

-Pue un chico guapo se acerco coquetamente a besarme y llego Yaten muy enfadado...No quise hacerlo pero el me beso sin mi consentimiento...debes creerme Serena

-Mina, se que estas siendo honesta en todo esto

-Si lo amo Serena...lo amo demasiado que me moriría sin el.

-Debes hablar con el sinceramente, hazlo antes de que pase mas el tiempo y no puedas estar mas tiempo con el o peor aun que cancelen su boda.

-Ay...le entregue el anillo

-Mina-Dijo un poco furiosa serena con los brazos cruzados mientras que Mina reía como loca pero después se avergonzó de haberlo hecho.

SxS

Taiki y Ami habían llegado temprano al lugar que seria el concierto de ese día queriendo estar solos

-Se que soy muy poco romántico Ami...que no soy como mis hermanos, no me dejo llevar mucho por mis sentimientos, pero te amo Ami

-Lo se Taiki...yo tampoco soy muy expresiva en estas cosas del amor

-Quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia Ami Mizuno-Se arrodillo dándole un lindo ramo de rosas amarillas.

-Taiki...están preciosas

-Que dices Ami

-Claro que si mi amor-Los dos se dieron un beso muy tierno

-Que lindos se ven los dos chicos- Katherin

-Disculpe pero estamos en una conversación privada señorita

-Pues se me permitió la entrada hasta este lugar...soy una fotógrafa Americana contratada por su manager

-Si Taiki.

-Espero que nos deje un poco de privacidad

-Por supuesto que si señor, lo que le moleste me lo puede decir

Al poco tiempo llegaron los chicos para ensayar, Katerin al ver a Serena se dio cuenta perfectamente que era la mismísima Neo Reina Serenity, se acerco a observarla detenidamente, esto inquieto un poco a la chica.

-Usted es...

-Sonoko ella es Katherin, la nueva fotógrafa que se contrato del grupo

-Es un placer conocer a la chica que cautivo el corazón de Seiya Kou

-Mucho gusto-Sonrió

Le tomo la mano y sintió el resplandor que tenia "Sin dudarlo, esta mujer es nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Neo Reina Serenity"

-Oye podrías soltarme la mano un momento me esta lastimando

-Si disculpa

El ensayo termino, Mina ni siquiera se había asistido pues Yaten no la quería ver, Serena sintió la necesidad de hablar con Yaten

-Querido espérame con Rini afuera

-¿Qué vas hacer bombón

-Ire a hablar con Yaten de Mina

-¿Que hizo esta vez?

-Luego te explico mi amor...ahora espérame afuera

Se acerco a Yaten que estaba afinando su voz

-Yaten puedo hablar contigo un segundo

-Si es acerca de Mina es mejor que no la menciones

-Ella me conto todo y no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso

-A no...hubieras visto la cara de felicidad que tenia cuando lo beso...estaba feliz

-Conozco a Mina perfectamente desde hace mucho, ella te ama demasiado como para hacerte algo al hombre que ama y que pensó que nunca encontraría.

-Como puedes saber tantas cosas sobre Mina

-Soy la persona que menos te esperas Yaten, deja de ser un egocéntrico

-Las cosas entre mina y yo se acabaron, no te metas en mis cosas aunque seas novia de mi hermano

-Bien solo trate de que entraras en razón...no quisiera que ustedes dos hicieran lo mismo que hice yo al no darme cuenta que mi vida eras solo una ilusión hasta que volví a ver a Seiya...Adiós

Yaten la vio salir de aquel lugar y saco el anillo que Mina le había entregado la noche anterior.

SxS

Seiya llevo a la pequeña dama al parque a comer un helado

-¿Cómo te has sentido estos últimos meses bombón rosa?

-Muy bien Seiya, la verdad que eres muy divertido...Papa debe estar furioso porque no estoy aquí en vez de estar en mis deberes con Plut

-Tu padre es un poco estricto verdad.

-Si, solo viene a casa cuando tiene que hacer acto de presencia, en cambio tu...mejor no lo digo

-Dime bombon rosa, puedes confiar en mi

-Seiya...tu quieres mucho a mi mama verdad

-Bueno...Yo no se que decirte –Estaba rojo de vergüenza

-Claro que lo sabes, aun sigues enamorado de mama.

-¿Eh?

-Conozco esa mirada de amor porque yo...tengo a alguien especial y tiene su misma mirada-Rini se sonrojo

-Oye ya tienes novio-Seiya

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento-Pero su cara se había sonrosado de nuevo

-Si no quieres decirme no te presionare

-Pero dime si de verdad la quieres, porque si es así me encantaría la hicieras feliz como papa no fue capaz.

Seiya no pudo creer lo que la niña acababa de decirle, estaba atónito.

Serena acababa de llegar y escucho las ultimas palabras de Rini, sonriendo.

SxS

Setsuna aun estaba con Hotaru en casa del padre de esta ultima, estaba feliz de haberlo visto de nuevo desde que Setsuna se la había llevado cuando era una bebe.

-No puedo creer lo hermosa que esta mi pequeña hija, gracias a los cuidados que le das tu Setsuna.

-No hay de que señor Tomoe

-Desde que perdí la memoria no la había visto, es una niña feliz y eso me alegra mucho.

Pero un ruido los tomo por sorpresa

-Hotaru

-Mama Setsuna tengo miedo de que pueda pasarle algo a este mundo como en el pasado

-¿De que esta hablando?

-El mal encerrado desde el gran Milenio solar puede volver en cualquier momento...la guardiana del caos se acerca y será la que traerá el mal al obtener el preciado tesoro del cosmos.

-Hotaru despierta por favor-Setsuna

Pero esta seguía inconsciente y no sabia como explicarle al señor Tomoe todo acerca de Hotaru.


	13. La llegada de chibi chibi

Capitulo 13 La llegada de Chibi Chibi y Revelaciones inesperadas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena se sentó al lado de Seiya en la playa mientras Rini disfrutaba jugando con las olas, el no dejaba de observar lo bella que estaba ese día, aunque ella no lo noto

-Bomboncito que tienes

-No es nada Seiya...me siento feliz

-Pues parece como si estuvieras preocupada por algo

-Claro que no...solo...que...escuche lo que te dijo Rini hace un rato...quede tan impresionada

-Si, a mi me tomo por sorpresa que tu hija hablara de eso siendo tan joven...dijo que conocía a alguien con esa misma mirada

-Se perfectamente a quien se refiere Seiya...pero el no esta en este mundo sino en el de los sueños

-¿Quién es?

-Eliot...un joven que puede transformarse en Pegaso.

-Pegaso -Seiya

-Así es...Es un guardián de los sueños que hace mucho nos ayudo a derrotar a Dead Moon...ella aunque no lo admitió se enamoro de el.

-Vaya...jamás escuche algo así

-Ahora veo porque es tan diferente a la que fue a mi pasado...mi hija esta enamorada-Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir –Nunca creí decir esto pero, esta creciendo.

-Creo que estas exagerando Serena...aun es una niña pequeña-Seiya la abrazo apapachándola en sus brazos

-Si...pero es mi bebe.-Serena

-Pasa algo mama -Rini

-No mi tesoro...todo esta bien -Serena

-Quieres un helado, eso te quitara la tristeza-Rini

-Bien...tengo ganas de un helado -Serena

-Iré a comprar uno para cada uno -Rini

-Rini espérame-Serena grito pero esta ya estaba lejos

-Déjala que vaya sola, un momento...además...hace cuanto no me besas así de esa forma -Seiya la abrazo cariñoso

-Creo que hace unos 30 minutos nada mas -Serena

-Es mucho tiempo para mi-Seiya

-Para mi no -Serena

-¿No?

-Se me hizo una eternidad -Serena

-Serena tus comentarios así me van a matar-Seiya

-Pues es mejor matarte a besos que de un infarto no crees-Seiya

-Moriría feliz -Seiya

Comenzaron a besarse muy felices, en ese momento Chibi Chibi llego junto con Eos al lugar donde estaban los dos.

-Seiya...

Al oír esto dejo de besarle y se dio vuelta observando a una pequeña de cabellos rojos, no la reconoció de inmediato

-Discúlpame no se quien eres -Seiya

-Soy yo...Chibi Chibi, ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

-Recuerdo a una muy pequeña Chibi Chibi -Seiya

-Seiya...creo que han pasado años como para que siga siendo una niña...Yo si la recuerdo.-Serena

-¿Me conoces? -Chibi Chibi

-Claro que si mi hermanita Chibi Chibi.-Serena

-¿Serena?

-Así es...solo que estoy en otra apariencia...Estas muy linda-La abrazo cariños amente

-Y que trae por aquí a tan linda niña-Seiya

-Galaxia me permitió venir a verlos por un largo tiempo-Se sonrojo ante el alago-...quería verlos a todos.

-Que bien, pero esta vez no quiero un pastel en la cara...entendido-Seiya

-Prometido...no mas pastel-Seiya la abrazo y sintió algo de nostalgia al hacerlo

-Por favor no le vayas a contar a nadie que soy la Neo Reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal

-Porque si es lo que eres-Chibi

-Bueno es que nadie me conoce sino como Sonoko Takeuchi...Mi nombre artístico -Serena

-Así es...se volvió una integrante del grupo Three Lights

-Wow...que bueno que vine en el momento preciso momento-Chibi

-Mama.-Rini llego con los helados

-Rini-Serena

-¿Ella es la pequeña Dama?-Chibi Chibi

-Así es-Serena

-¿Quién es ella mama?-Rini le tomo la mano a su mama

-Es Chibi Chibi, una vieja amiga que conozco -Serena

-Hola...es un gusto conocerte Pequeña Dama-Chibi Chibi le sonrió y le dio su mano

-Hola-Rini le dio su mano también

-Espero nos llevemos muy bien –Chibi Chibi

-Si-Rini

.A propósito quien es ese niño que viene contigo Chibi Chibi-Seiya

-El es mi amigo Eos...lo conocí hace poco.-Chibi Chibi

-Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos amigos- Eos hizo una reverencia

-El gusto es nuestro pequeño-Seiya

-Que les parece si regresamos al hotel, deben tener mucha hambre.-Serena

-Si vamos de inmediato.

-SxS-

Yaten estaba llegando a la habitación del hotel cuando vio al tipo que había besado a su diosa hablando con otros chicos mas, decidió acercarse pues estaba con demasiada risa

-Si hubieran visto a esa chica, parecía una tonta enamorada solo porque le di un beso-Dijo a punta de carcajadas

-Entonces es una chica fácil -Dijo otro amigo suyo

-Claro que si...se enamora fácilmente de cualquier chico guapo como yo

-Eres un genio al tener esa foto con ella...ganaras mucho dinero cuando las vendas y publiquen que ese tal Yaten Kou es un pobrecito cuernudo.

-Como te atreviste a tratar a Mina de esa manera.-Yaten se acerco enojado

-No tengo que explicarte a ti que Mina Aino es una cualquiera

-No te permito que le llames así.-Yaten le dio un golpe en la cara del chico, Mina que estaba dispuesta a hablar con Yaten se encontró esa escena. -Mina es la mejor persona que he conocido, la amo demasiado como para que un maldito presumido le intente hacer daño con una mentira.

-No es mentira que tu noviecita es una lobita- Dijo muy convencido

-!Yaten¡-Mina

-Mina-Yaten

-Lo ves...venia a verme después de ese beso que le di...algo que tu no le das.

-¿Es cierto eso Mina?-Yaten

-Claro que no Yaten...te amo solo a ti...venia a verte para pedirte una disculpa.

-Lo dices enserio Mina.-Yaten le sonrio

-Claro que si mi osito-Mina

El chico aprovecho la distracción de los dos y le pego fuertemente a Yaten que lo dejo inconsciente, Serena y Seiya habían llegado junto con Rini y Chibi Chibi

-Yaten...Yaten-Mina estaba en el suelo con su amorcito-Despierta por favor...eres un atrevido.

-Eres un completo estúpido -Serena

-Lárgate inmediatamente de aquí-Seiya

Al chico no le importo y se fue como si nada, Mina estaba desesperada de ver que no despertaba, Ami y Taiki llegaron en ese momento, Ami le tomo el pulso.

-¿Se encuentra bien Ami?- Mina

-Debemos llevarlo a la habitación...así lo examinare mejor chicos-Ami

Taiki lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama de su habitación, Ami le limpio la herida y estuvo pendiente de todo

Los chicos esperaban afuera pero Mina no se aguanto y fue a ver

-Como esta Ami.

–Aun no despierta pero sus signos están bien-Ami

-¿Crees que se recupere pronto?-Mina

-Si Mina...la hinchazón del golpe es lo que lo tiene asi -Ami

-Todo es por mi culpa...tengo mala suerte en el amor.-Mina

-Mina-Ami

-En mi vida pasada fui una enamoradiza y aun lo soy, aun estando comprometida con Yaten no puedo evitar mirar a otros chicos -Mina

-No seas tan dura contigo-Ami

-No merezco tener a un chico a mi lado...los hago sufrir con mis acciones...Nunca podre cambiar mi forma de ser...-Mina decía entre lagrimas mientras Ami la abrazaba, Yaten despertó y la escucho llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-Mi...Mina.-Trato de levantarse pero el dolor lo acostó de nuevo

-No te muevas, estas delicado- Ami

-Estoy bien...podrías dejarme a solas con Mina-Yaten

-Si...solo llámenme si me necesitas-Ami

-Si...-Dijeron los dos

Mina no quería ni verlo a la cara después de todo lo que había causado, Yaten la tomo sorpresivamente de la mano, estaba nerviosa

-No quiero que por...nada...del...mundo cambies...esa...alocada forma de ser-Yaten

-Pero Yaten...-Mina

-Eres una chica...loca y testaruda...pero es lo que me encanta de ti...muy diferente a mi.-Yaten le sonrió

-¿Enserio?-Mina

-Si...Muy distinta a mi arrogante personalidad...Mi diosa de venus-Saco el anillo- Creo que esto no debiste habértelo quitado nunca

-Ya..Yaten-Mina no podía creer lo que el había hecho-Perdóname por lo que te hice

-No hay nada que perdonarte Mina -Yaten le acaricio su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas

-Pero...jamás podre dejar ese defecto que tengo-Mina

-Tu tienes tus defectos y yo tengo los míos...así mismo te amare-Yaten -Que te parece si nos casamos mañana mismo aquí.

-¿Qué?-Mina

-Si...Mina...quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible-Yaten

-Pero, los todos no están aquí

-Sera una boda Civil, sencilla para después hacerla en grande cuando lleguemos a Japón.

-Lo dices en serio Yaten

-Claro que lo digo enserio Mina...esta vez no quiero que un mal entendido nos separe de nuevo...quiero con eso unir nuestro amor para siempre, jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti.

-Yo tampoco volveré a desconfiar de tu amor y muchísimo menos me peleare contigo.

-Jamás Mina.-Se levanto como pudo de la cama

-Yaten estas lastimado...quédate quieto-Mina lo sostenía

Yaten la callo con un beso y esta tenia la mirada perdida – Me encanta que tengas esa mirada cuando te beso Mina

-Tus besos son mi adicción mortal Yaten...los extrañe demasiado-Mina

-Igual yo...nadie te hara sentir lo que yo te hago sentir-Yaten acaricio su rostro sonrojado

-Nunca mi Yaten Kou.

Serena se acerco a la puerta y por el orificio observo lo cariñosos que se encontraban

-Bombón los estabas espiando-Seiya

-Si- Serena quitándose de la puerta

-Y como los viste-Seiya

-Acaban de reconciliarse-Serena lo abrazo

-¿Enserio?-Seiya

-Si...dicen que se quieren casar mañana mismo por el civil aquí...así que prepárate porque tendrás una cuñada

-Jamás me imagine que mi hermanito gruñón se comprometiera

-Las cosas de la vida mi estrella...así como nunca te imaginaste que yo...Serena Tsukino te amaría como te amo.

-Jamás me lo espere...había perdido las esperanzas

-Pero aquí estamos.-Serena lo beso

-Chicos que hacen aquí tan solos-Yaten pregunto

-Yaten..ya te sientes bien- Serena

-Si...gracias a Mina me siento mejor-Yaten

-Parece que se reconciliaron verdad-Serena

-Así es, no volveremos a pelearnos de esa forma...verdad mi diosa-Yaten

-Si, nunca mas...tanto así que nos casaremos mañana-Mina sonreía

-Wow...que forma de reconciliarse ustedes dos.-Seiya

-Es mi forma de amar Seiya...así que no te entrometas

-Yaten no te permito que le hables a si a tu padrino de bodas

-¿El?-Yaten

-Así es, el y Sonoko serán nuestros padrinos de bodas...¿Que dices? -Mina

-Bien...acepto que lo sea...además tu eres la encargada de todas esas cosas –Yaten

-Me encanta verte así de gruñón...-Mina

-No has podido dominar por completo lo gruñón de Yaten-Taiki

-No fastidies Taiki...aquí la única que puede llamarme gruñón es Mina-Yaten

-Cálmate mi amorchito hemosho-Un beso fugas calmo a su platinado

-Que tal si vamos a celebrarlo.-Taiki dijo para del silencio incomodo por el beso de los reconciliados.

-Si es buena idea chicos-Ami

-iré a avisarle a los niños-Serena

-SxS-

Chibi Chibi y Rini estaban en la habitación cada una en su cama, Eos había llegado muy cansado y hambriento del viaje, asi que comió y se fue directamente a dormir

-¿Cómo conoces a mi mama Chibi Chibi?-Rini

-Cuando tenia tres años vine sola hasta este planeta y me encontré con ella

-Eras muy pequeña...¿Y tus padres?

-No tengo...jamás he tenido padres

-Lo siento no lo sabia...perdóname-Rini avergonzada

.-No te disculpes...Jamás me he sentido sola...tengo muchos amigos-Chibi Chibi

-Niñas, iremos a dar un paseo así que las dejaremos solas por unas horas-Serena

-Vayan...cuídense chicos-Chibi Chibi

-No se tarden mucho eh...-Rini

-Claro que no mi amor...vendré pronto.-Le dio un beso en la frente-Te amo mi pequeña.

Fue a la cama de Chibi Chibi y le dio un beso igual-Que descanses Chibi Chibi

-Gracias Serena-Sonrio

Serena salio de la habitación y Rini se sentía asustada, así que se acerco a la cama de Chibi Chibi.

-¿Sucede algo Rini?-Chibi Chibi

-Podría quedarme a dormir contigo-Rini estaba avergonzada

-Si. Ven -Subió a la cama y se arroparon

-Es extraño...pero siento como si estuviera con mama-Rini

-Es porque emito una energía muy cálida que tranquiliza a cualquier persona-Chibi Chibi

-Si...es hermoso tu resplandor-Rini bostezo-Buenas noches

-Dulces sueños Rini

Un rato después las dos estaban profundamente dormidas en paz

-SxS-

Hotaru llevaba medio dia sin depertar y eso estaba preocupando a los dos

-Que fue lo que le sucedió a mi hija Setsuna-Souichi

-No puedo revelarle eso Señor Tomoe-Setsuna

-Se que no puedes y lo entiendo, por eso quiero que las dos se cuiden mucho en lo que deban hacer-La tomo de la mano cariñosamente y le sonrio

-Señor Tomoe...yo...-Estaba sonrojada de ver su gesto de cariño

-Papa-

Por fin la pequeña habia despertado y el se alejo

-Hotaru que bueno que despertaste-La abrazo

-¿Qué me paso?-Hotaru

-Te desmayaste de repente-Setsuna

-Iré a preparar algo de comer para todos-Souichi se marcho

-Que fue lo que paso Setsuna

-Tuviste una revelación muy extraña

-¿Extraña?-Hotaru

-Si...algo acerca del reino solar...no recuerdas.

-No...a que se debe que tenga esta revelación Setsuna

-No lo se...pero debemos tener mucha precaución de ahora en adelante.

-La reina regresara dentro de dos semanas...así que no debemos preocuparnos por ella.-Hotaru

-Dejémosla que disfrute su alegría y en cuanto llegue le avisaremos a todos –Setsuna

-Si...el resplandor de nuestra reina esta mas brillante que antes-Hotaru

-Asi es...Descansa un poco mas-Setsuna

-A donde vas-Hotaru

-Iré a la puerta del tiempo a tratar de averiguar algo-Setsuna

Desapareció al convertirse en Sailor Plut

SxS

-ingenuas y tontas Sailors Scouts...no saben lo que les espera dentro de poco cuando todos los planetas se alineen -Soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo a su paso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hina estaba en el jardin de la mansion sola, tratando de pensar en las cosas que debia hacer

-Parece que te has divertido mucho estos años siendo la amante del rey Endymion, no es asi Hina

-Lethe que haces aqui.

-Hago mi trabajo, no como tu mnemosyne, espero que la señora no se enoje cuando lo sepa.

-No serias capaz de hacerlo, eres mi hermana, tu eres su preferida.

-Claro, porque yo no me empeño en un amor imposible como el tuyo.

-Cuando ella me pidio esta mision jamas imagine lo que podia pasar.

-Te enamoraste de el -Dijo Lethe sorprendida

-Si...es por eso que lo he estado postergando

-Si ella se entera de esto, podria matarte.

-Si ya lo se, ellos son nuestros enemigos...pero no sabes como es el...cariñoso, tierno, comprensivo conmigo.

-No salgas con cursilerias y dedicate a tratar de cumplir tu mision.

-Dile que muy pronto volveremos a Tokio y entonces comenzare todo.

-Debes hacerlo antes del proximo evento.

-¿Proximo evento?

-Si, aun no se a que se refiere, pero pronto sucedera...Debo irme en este momento.

-¿A donde iras?

-Bueno...Debo investigar a donde se fue la querida Neo Reina Serenity.

-Que dijiste

-Si...al parecer la reina se fue hace unos meses, pero no ha vuelto.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Pues hace poco lo escuche de las inners scout que salieron del palacio

-Es extraño porque la pequeña esta con ese grupo llamado Three Lights.

-¿Enserio?

-Si...llevan meses de gira, ahora estan en Estados unidos.

-Entonces investigare porque esa niña esta con ellos.

-Hina..¿Estas aqui?-Endymion llamaba

-Sera mejor que te vayas

-Claro...espero que no falles con tu forma de actuar a nuestro amo.

-¿Hina?

-No lo hare...ahora vete.

Desaparecio,Endymion llego a la cosina y la vio bebiendo una taza de chocolate.

-¿Que haces despierta a estas horas amor?

-Es...solo que no podia dormir, asi que vine a preparar un poco de chocolate.

-Yo estoy igual, no puedo dormir pensando que mi hija esta con ese Seiya, en vez de estar en el palacio.

-¿Y porque lo dejaste asi?, hace meses que te enteraste y no hiciste nada para impedirselo.

-La deje solo porque Uranus y Neptuno me tienen amenazado de contarle todo a Serena.

-No seria mejor que le contaras...creo que ya es mejor momento, ¿no crees?

-Si, no esperare mas tiempo y se lo dire a Serena en cuanto llegue a Tokio en dos semanas, y alfin podre estar contigo sin que nada ni nadie nos separe.

-Si-Lo abrazo fuertemente, pero sabia que no seria asi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena Seiya y los chicos fueron a una discoteca muy popular en las vegas para celebrar el reconcilio y matrimonio apresurado de Mina y Yaten, todos compartian hablando de las locuras que los dos chicos en cuestion habian hecho antes que se conocieran.

-¿De verdad piensan casarse aqui mañana chicos?

-Asi es Taiki...despues de todo esto que sucedio ya no quiero que nada me separe del amor de Mina.

-Una boda al estilo de las vegas, que romantico-Mina con su cara de enamorada.

-Pero sabes muy bien que en Tokio es diferente aqui...y las chicas se enfadaran si lo haces sin ellas, en especial Serena-Amy

Serena se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar a Amy, pero Seiya la tranquilizo.

-Lo sabemos Ami...por eso es que habra otra boda, una sin tanta prisa...Mi gruñoncito fue el de la idea.

-Chicos aqui esta lo que me pidieron, un delicioso martini para cada uno.

-Gracias- Dijeron todos.

-Seiya yo no puedo beber de estas cosas-Susurro Serena

-Porque bombon..estamos celebrando

-Bueno lo que pasa es que una vez lo hice y me ridiculice yo misma frente a todos.

-Pero es solo una copa ¿Que puede pasar?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flash Back

Serena y Darien habian sido invitados a una fiesta de gala con personas importantes de Tokio.

-Todo se ve lindo, no es asi Darien.-Serena

-Si, Gente importante y sobre todo te sirve para aprender mas para cuando seas una Reina mi princesa.

-Pero hace falta mucho para que llegue ese momento, no te parece.

-Pero desde ya debes comportarte como una dama.

-Sabes que me estoy esforzando por encajar en este mundo.

-Debes tratar de ser mejor cada dia...que eres un ejemplo para los demas.

-Señor Chiva que alegria que vino.

-Señor Motoki gracias por invitarnos como siempre.

-¿Quien es esta linda jovencita?

-Es mi futura esposa, Serena Tsukino

-Es muy linda Señorita Tsukino

-Un gusto conocerlo Señor Motoki, y gracias por el alago.

-De nada...Darien podrias acompañarme un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

Miro a Serena-Anda, ve con el...te esperare aqui.

-Si señor.-Darien se fue con sel Señor Motoki dejando sola a Serena en la mesa.

-Que aburrido es todo, esto- Penso para si misma.-Miraba como todos se comportaban a la altura.-Todo lo hago por Darien- Tomo una copa y la comenzo a beber- Debo ser elegante y educada como la futura reina de este lugar.-Siguio tomando sin darse cuenta que era licor-Que delicioso sabe esto.

Darien regreso con ella y la vio un poco adormecida en la mesa de todo lo que habia bebido

-¿Serena?

-Si, mama ya me voy a levantar.

-Porque actuas de esa manera...despierta por favor...estas ridiculizandonos.

-Estoy bien Darien-Decia riendose

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Solo tome un rico jugo que estaba aqui.

-Eso no era jugo Serena.

-Entonces que era

-Es alcohol...mejor vamonos.

-No, te aseguro que ya estoy bien, ademas nadie se a dado cuenta.

La tomo del brazo fuertemente y se la llevo

-Señor Motoki, debemos irnos ahora mismo.

-Pero porque si la fiesta recien empieza.

-Lo se pero es que Serena se siente un poco mal.

-Oh que inoportuno-Motoki

-Hablaremos luego-Darien

-Si, espero que se mejore

Llegaron al departamento, Darien estaba extremadamente furioso llevandola a la cama

-¿Porque lo hiciste Serena?

-No te enojes conmigo Darien-Decia cariñosamente

-¿No te dije que te comportaras de acuerdo a lo que eres?

-Si...pero no paso a mayores.

-Ire a darme una ducha

Pero Serena le tomo su mano y lo detuvo-No lo hagas.

-Y ahora que

-Ven recuestate aqui a mi lado, por favor.

-Pero-Darien

Serena comenzo a desabotonar todos los botones de la camisa de Darien

-¿Que haces?

Pero Serena no respondio nada, solo queria sentir el calor y piel de el, besaba su pecho.

-¿Serena?

-Solo quiero que me ames Darien...quiero ser tuya.

-¿De verdad lo quieres asi?

-Si

Darien accedio a complacerla en su primera vez, Serena estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a el, pero todo el tiempo en su borrachera se le venia a la mente el chico mas apuesto que le habia robado el corazon. ¡Seiya Kou!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin Flash Back

Los chicos estaban bailando, menos Seiya

-En una noche de copas fue concebida mi Rini.- Serena de solo recordarlo estaba roja de solo pensarlo.

-¿Bombón?-Seiya

-Beberé solo un poco...además quiero divertirme-Serena.

-Yo cuidare de ti como siempre bombón -Seiya

Un rato después Serena bailaba divertida junto a Seiya, se sentía como si de verdad fuera otra persona.

-Bombon de verdad te encuentras bien.

-Seiya te diré que jamás me he sentido tan bien, no hay nadie que me recrimine el que este bebiendo, además que puede pasar.

Lethe había llegado con otra apariencia para pasar desapercibida y así investigar porque los three lighths tenían a la pequeña dama, desde una de las mesas veía como los tres bailaban con sus parejas y muy cerca Katherine hacia lo mismo.

-Espero que no haya nada que lamentar, ustedes dos están destinados desde hace muchísimo tiempo.-Katherine

-Ya la encontraste, verdad. - Michael

-Si...definitivamente es ella...la chica que baila con Seiya...es decir, el príncipe Seiya

-me alegra que estén juntos, tu eres su guardiana. - Michael

-Aun no encuentro a las dos que faltan.

-En algún momento tendrán que aparecer, tu eres la primera estrella guardiana que despertó, sentiste su presencia mejor que nadie, aun así con esa apariencia...ni yo mismo lo imagine - Michael

-Usted cree que pueda volver a ocurrir aquel lamentable hecho del pasado.

-No estoy muy seguro Fighter pero debes tener mucho cuidado con ellos, son tu responsabilidad. - Michael

-Porque algo tan hermoso, como el amor que ellos dos se tienen puede causar tan gran desastre.

-Debes tener valentía y salir adelante, ese es el mejor método para derrotar la obscuridad...eso fue lo que me dijo su alteza el dia que te encontre.

-Si, lo se...pero dígame porque no se revela ante los príncipe diciéndoles la verdad de lo que sabe.

-No puedo, le hice una promesa de que pasara lo que pasara, ellos serian felices sin saber nada del pasado...aun así los cuido como su productor, ya que no poseo el poderes como tu...soy un simple humano...Por eso al encontrarte aquella noche en ese lugar supe quien eras y me dedique a cuidarte, pues asi me lo pidio el rey Apolo.- Michael

-Y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, y le prometo que buscare a las otras guardianas y los protegeremos siempre...es nuestro deber.

-Se que nunca los defraudaras Fighter. - Michael

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Quisiera decirle a los chicos quien soy en verdad, pero tengo miedo Seiya.

-Porque

-Pues se enojaran contigo y querrán matarme

-No te apresures...no hay tanta prisa.

-Bueno al menos la que se piensa casar ya lo sabe, por eso me escogió como su madrina de bodas...-Mina y Yaten se besaban mientras bailaban-¿no se ven bien?.

-Sera una locura verlos casados...imagínate un Yaten gruñón versión miniatura

-Imagínate peor aun una Mina los dos combinados

-Siento miedo de solo pensarlo

-Pero serán felices.

-Si es lo importante

-A propósito...notaste algo rara a Rini al ver a Chibi Chibi

-No para nada

-La sentí como si estuviera un poco celosa de ella.

-Debe ser porque no se conocen muy bien y no se tienen confianza pero ya veras que seran buenas amigas.

-Tienes razón, Rini es muy amigable, debió estar un poco nerviosa.

Después de bailar divertirse y pasarla bien ya era momento de volver al hotel para dormir, Serena tomo su bolso pero no se dio cuenta de que algo se había caído de su bolso, llegando a los pies de Lehte.

-¿Que será esta cosa?-Dijo tomándola en sus manos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Tokio llovía fuertemente y Lita corría hacia el mas rápido que podía, pues necesitaba ir al templo Hikawa a buscar a Rei quien había decidido salir esa noche con Nicolas, estaba un poco oscuro, cuando de la nada tropezó, cerro sus ojos de lo asustada que estaba, pero alguien la atrapo antes de que cayera, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se dio vuelta y vio que era.

-¿Andrew?

-¿Lita? ¿Lita Kino?

-Si...soy yo.

-Vaya...hace mucho no te veía...¿Donde estabas?

-Estaba fuera del país

-Oh claro, igual yo, hace un par de meses que llegue...

"Sigues tan guapo como siempre Andrew"

-Vámonos de aquí.

-¿Eh?

¿Quieres ir a tomar algo Crown...algo caliente para abrigarte?

-Si, gracias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Parece que los chicos duermen muy plácidamente

-Si...están juntas, parece que se llevan muy bien

-Te dije que no habría problemas y se llevarían bien.

Se recostaron al lado de cada una para acompañarlas ya que era una cama muy grande.

-Buenas noches mi estrella

-Buenas noches, mi bombon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Jovencito

-Mama

-Veo que has estado evadiendo tus deberes por escaparte de aquí

-Pero mama, sabes que esas cosas me aburren y lo que quiero es observar todo este universo

-Tu hermana me conto que has estado en la luna.

-Kakyuu es una chismosa

-No me molesta que te guste escaparte con ese poder que tienes, lo que me preocupa es que haces en lugares lejanos de casa.

-Te diré la verdad mama...

-Dime

-Lo que sucede es que hace unos años, conocí a una niña en la luna y cada año voy a verla.

-¿Y quien es?

-Una chica muy hermosa, sus cabellos son dorados y sus ojos son azules...se llama Serenity.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

-Serenity...Serenity...Serenity- Decía entre dormido Seiya

Continuara...

N/A

Recibo cualquier tomatazo con tal de mejorar ;)

Espero les guste este capitulo, nos vemos el próximo viernes Si alcanzo jejeje ok no...tratare de no atrazarme. :)


	14. La boda de Mina y Yaten

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Jovencito  
-Mama  
-Veo que has estado evadiendo tus deberes por escaparte de aquí  
-Pero mama, sabes que esas cosas me aburren y lo que quiero es observar todo este universo  
-Tu hermana me conto que has estado en la luna.  
-Kakyuu es una chismosa  
-No me molesta que te guste escaparte con ese poder que tienes, lo que me preocupa es que haces en lugares lejanos de casa.  
-Te diré la verdad mama...  
-Dime  
-Lo que sucede es que hace unos años, conocí a una niña en la luna y cada año voy a verla.  
-¿Y quien es?  
-Una chica muy hermosa, sus cabellos son dorados y sus ojos son azules...se llama Serenity.

-Serenity...Serenity...Serenity- Decía entre dormido Seiya

Capitulo 15

Una boda Soñada de Mina y Yaten

Eos despertó al escuchar los susurros provenientes de la otra cama, se acerco hacia el y vio que en su frente brillaba una insignia en forma de sol

-¿Por qué tiene el mismo símbolo del lugar donde provengo?- Se acerco cuidadosamente para tocarlo pero desapareció, así que regreso a su cama para seguir durmiendo no dejando de pensar en ese extraño suceso.

_**Tokio**_

Lita y Andrew fueron hasta el apartamento de este, pues quedaba mas cercano que el Crown

-Toma aquí esta tu toalla para que te seques.

-Gracias...Pero dijiste que iríamos al crown, no a tu casa

-Pues la verdad es que me quedaba mucho mas cerca.

-No se que vaya a pensar tu esposa de todo esto...

-¿Esposa?

-Si...Reika

-Ah ya...Claro...Lo que sucede es que...

-Hermanito ya llegue...-Unazuki

-Unazki que bueno que ya llegaste

-Hola Lita-Sonrio

-Que tal...como has estado Unazuki.-Dijo Lita un poco sonrojada

-Bien no pensé encontrarte aquí con mi hermano

-Es que la encontré mientras venia para acá...la salve de que se tropezara cerca de aquí.-Andrew dijo interrumpiéndolas

-Menos mal que ya dejo de llover...estaba horrible.-Unazuki

-Bueno será mejor irme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer-Dijo viendo a la ventana.

-Esta bien Lita, espero verte de nuevo.- Fue lo único que dijo Andrew

-Si...espero que sea pronto-Sonrió

Unazuki vio la mirada ilusionada de Lita, así que decidió hablar al ver que esta se fuera.

-Espera Lita

-Si...que pasa Unazuki

-Me gustaría que saliéramos como en los viejos tiempos...ya sabes para contarnos que ha pasado en nuestras vidas.

-Oye que buena idea.-Andrew

-Me encantaría.-Lita

-Seria este próximo domingo.-Unazuki

-Claro-Miro su reloj-Disculpen pero me tengo que ir...nos vemos.-Lita se fue corriendo.

-¿No te parece que Lita esta mas linda que cuando estaba en la escuela?-Dijo unazuki con la intensión de ver la reacción de su hermano

-Si...lo admito...se ve muy atractiva...pero recuerda que no he podido superar lo de Reika.

-Ella decidió que era mejor así...ni siquiera volvió por aquí sino que se quedo en Europa...deberías tratar de olvidarla por completo...ábrele el corazón a otra persona que de verdad te ame.-Al no obtener respuesta decidió ir a tomar una ducha.

Andrew se quedo pensativo en ese momento vio que la bufanda color verde que traía Lita se había quedado en el sofá, la tomo en sus manos recordando las palabras de su hermana.-Seria buena idea tener una relación con otra persona...como...Lita.

**Al otro lado del mundo**

Serena despertó pues los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, y se encontró con que estaba sola en la cama, salió de la habitación pues quería saber donde estaba su pequeña, una agradable música de piano la llevo hasta el estudio, era Seiya tocando este muy alegre sonrisa en sus labios, solo se quedo observándolo hasta que termino y este la observo.

-Buenos días dormilona

-Buenos días.-Sonrió acercándose dándole un beso-¿Donde esta Rini y los demás?

-Despertaron muy temprano y se fueron con Mina y Ami a conseguir un vestido de novia.

-¿Se fueron sin mi?...¿Porque no me despertaron?

-Trate de hacerlo pero solo te quejaste de que necesitabas dormir un poco mas, así que te deje seguir...no sin antes pedirme un beso.

-¿Eso hice?

-Claro.

-Creí que lo había soñado...fue con tanta pasión- Sonrió-Que hermosa melodía la que acabas de tocar.

-¿De verdad te gusto?.

-Si...es lo mas lindo que he escuchado, es como si reflejara tus...

-¿Sentimientos?

-Si, tus sentimientos y tus sueños.

-Me salió de la nada la primera vez que decidí esconderme de todos en Kimonku y me propuse pensar en ti...esto lo refleja.

-¿Tiene algún nombre esa hermosa melodía?

-No...después de componerla decidí dejarla y no volverla a tocar...me dolía cada vez que la interpretaba.

-Seiya...

-Pero ahora todo a cambiado...porque estas aquí conmigo.

-Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para ella.

-¿A sí y como es bombón?

-Algo como...Seiya no Omoi...el sueño eterno de Seiya.

-¿Y porque ese nombre?

-Bueno...dices que pensaste mucho en mi al componerla, ¿no es así?.

-Si...día y noche...mas al saber que te habías casado...eso me desespero mas.

-Te destroce el corazón...todos se asombraron de que ustedes fueron los únicos que no estuvieron presentes.

-por eso la antes princesa Kakyuu decidió que era mejor no contármelo hasta después de un año de que lo hiciste.

-A veces siento que no merezco que me ames...después de todo el daño que te he hecho...siento como si estuviera dentro de un sueño del cual voy a despertar y voy a darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

-Pero no es un sueño bombón, estamos aquí juntos y voy a luchar para que nada nos separe y podamos vivir felices juntos.

-Todo lo hice por esa pequeña, la cual amo con todo el amor que pueda existir

-Se que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, es una niña muy agradable como tu...

-Ahora que miro al pasado me doy cuenta que desde que te fuiste mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir cuando te vi de nuevo.

-Y mi vida regreso cuando tu me dijiste que me amabas.

-A tu lado puedo ser solo Serena Tsukino...la chica que amas y no Serenity, la que te rompió el corazón...

-Te amo...te amo demasiado Serena Tsukino.

Le dio un beso acariciando sus labios con la pasión de siempre, Rini abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y los vio en ese momento, no sabia que hacer o que decir, el beso termino y se quedaron viendo un instante hasta notar que alguien los observaba.

-Ri...Rini...llegaste-Estaba nerviosa

-Si, Mina compro un hermoso vestido de novia...¿Quieres verlo?

-Si...claro.

-Entonces ven a verlo mama.

-Vamos en este mismo momento- Miro a Seiya una vez mas y se fue rápidamente dejando a Seiya solo y un poco avergonzado, Chibi chibi entro donde estaba el

-¿Qué sucede?

-Chibi chibi...¿Que dices?

-Vi a Serena salir apresuradamente de aquí, creí que te había pasado algo.

-No nada...Rini quería mostrarle el vestido de novia que compro Mina a Serena

-A ya veo...de verdad que es muy hermoso...en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta que era el indicado.

-Que bien Mina...Sabes que me agrada que estés aquí, jamás imagine que te volvería a verte.

-Le rogué por un largo tiempo a Galaxia para que me dejara venir, hasta que Kakyuu intervino.

-¿Kakyuu?

-Si...la reina de Kimonku fui a visitarnos y me dijeron que viniera a la tierra.

-¿Por qué Kakyuu dejaría Kimonku?-Pensó.

-Seiya ¿podrías enseñarme a tocar el piano?...si tienes tiempo.

-Por supuesto que si señorita...tenemos una hora antes de que me vaya con los chicos.

-Que bien.

Eos escucho ruidos en el salón de música y se acerco contemplando a los dos sonriendo y eso se le hizo muy familiar.

Serena y Rini entraron a la habitación de Mina, esta se estaba probando el vestido mirándose al espejo

-Mina...

-Serena

-Mira que hermosa te vez

-Verdad que si, Rini y Chibi chibi me ayudaron a escogerlo

-Pues a mi me encanta muchísimo, sirve para la ceremonia en Tokio.

-Si...lo escogió pensando en eso.-Rini

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-Serena

-Si...no se como peinarme-Mina

-Ay Mina.-Se acerco, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinarla-Rini podrías pasarme los...-Se dio vuelta y noto que no estaba.

-Parece que se ha ido-Mina

-Mas bien parece que se enojo un poco por lo que acabo de ver.

-¿Y que fue eso?.

-Pues...ella entro precisamente cuando Seiya y yo nos dábamos un beso.

-¿Y como lo tomo?

-pues es que yo la vi un poco tensa con la situación y decidí salir inmediatamente con ella...creo que esta enfadada conmigo.

-Como puede estar enfadada contigo si es la persona a la que mas quiere...yo creo que debes darle un poco de tiempo para que asimile todo esto que esta pasando entre el Seiya, tu y el Rey Endymion.

-No te dirijas de esa forma sobre Endymion...no merece ese titulo.

-Perdóname

-No hay nada que perdonarte Mina-Sonrió-cambiando de tema...Sabes que ayer en la playa, Rini le dijo algo a Seiya que me agrado mucho...que veía en sus ojos todo el amor que siente por mi, que ella conocía a una persona con esa misma mirada.

-¿Pero a quien conoce si es muy niña?...¿Tu crees que sea Eliot?

-De quien mas podría estar hablando Mina si no de el, de alguna manera ella esta obteniendo los recuerdos de cuando fue al pasado y a lo mejor ya recordó a Eliot.

-Si es así es muy romántico que se haya reencontrado con el Pegaso.

-No creo que lo haya hecho en persona...sino a través de sus sueños...ya sabes que no le es permitido estar fuera de Ilusión...Listo quedaste perfecta para tu boda fugaz...Yaten va a enloquecer al verte.

-Ni que lo dudes...le va a dar un infarto.

-¿Lograste organizar todo para la boda?

-Ni te imaginas como fue Serena...apenas le dije quien era el prometido no dudaron en organizarla para esta tarde antes del concierto...son fanáticas de Three Lights desde hace años.

-Wow...que tal si le dijera que es para Seiya...explotarían de emoción.

-Sin duda...Debemos estar en 2 horas.

-Bien me iré a dar una buena ducha y prepararme para tu momento.

-Gracias...eres mi mejor amiga Serena...lo sabes verdad.

-Claro que lo se.-Se dieron un abrazo

Setsuna regreso a la casa del padre de Hotaru, después de no haber encontrado respuesta en la puerta del tiempo.

-Mama Setsuna que bueno que has regresado...te extrañe.-Hotaru.

-Pero si fueron solo unas horas que me aleje de ti.-Sonrió y la abrazo.-Setsuna.

-Se me hicieron eternas...papa me pregunto a donde habías ido-Hotaru.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Solo le dije que tuviste que ir por unas cosas a casa...¿Lograste averiguar algo?

-No...pero hay que estar muy alertas sobre todo lo que ocurra.

-Es raro que no logres saber nada acerca de esa visión.

-Pues la verdad es que...

-Setsuna, regresaste que bueno, Hotaru me dijo que fuiste por algunas cosas que ella había olvidado.

-Si...ya estoy de vuelta, pero dentro de poco debemos irnos-Miro a Hotaru-La escuela comenzara.

-Es una pena que tengan que irse pero por ahora disfrutemos estos últimos días juntos...que tal un viaje a Osaka.

-Si...quiero ir.-Hotaru- ¿Qué dices Mama Setsuna?

-De acuerdo...no pasara nada mientras estemos juntos.-Sonrió

-En ese caso entremos a la casa...tengo una rica cena para los tres.

Todo ya estaba listo para la ceremonia, una decoración muy al estilo de Mina con un toque de Yaten, cintas y listones amarillos y blancos, el altar tenia un hermoso arco de rosas del mismo color.

Mina lucia un lindo traje de novia blanco de straple, el cabello suelto ondulado, un hermoso velo transparente que llegaba hasta el final del mismo vestido.

Serena entro a la habitación, lucia un lindo traje blanco straple corto, cabello rojizo cobrizo lizo con el hermoso dije que Seiya le había regalado y un hermoso sombrero blanco que la hacia lucir mas elegante.

-Todo se ve hermoso allá afuera...tu te ves preciosa y ese peinado Mina...no es por alardearme a mi misma pero me quedo perfecto.

-Gracias Serena, creo que me voy a desmayar de lo hermoso que es este vestido...y tu te ves radiantemente hermosa...creo que desde que estas con Seiya estas cambiadísima.

-Si es verdad...me siento...como si fuera...otra Serena.

-No pareces la jovencita de la secundaria ni la Neo reina Serenity

-Creo que me ha hecho madurar de una forma en la que no pierdo mi lado de niña llorona y torpe.

-Me alegro que te sientas así...una chica feliz.

-Gracias.-La abrazo– ¿Estas...nerviosa?

-Nunca creí que me vería de esta manera...ser la esposa de alguien...mucho menos que iba a ser tan guapo y gruñón al que quiero tanto.

-Son el uno para el otro con sus diferencias...te ama y lo amas

-Mina ya debes bajar, Yaten acaba de hacerlo y esta esperándote- Chibi Chibi

-Si...-Mina dijo un poco nerviosa

-Diles que ya vamos-Serena

-Me siento un poco asustada con todo esto Serena.-Mina

-Es natural que te sientas nerviosa por esto...después de estar al lado de Yaten tomados de la mano eso se disipara...disfrútalo- Serena

-Si...tienes razón, es el día mas feliz de mi vida.-Mina Sonrió

-Vamos en este momento o Taiki se enojara con nosotras por retrasarnos.

3 3 3 MxY 3 3 3

Las tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada donde la esperaba Taiki para entregarla, Rini entro con un lindo vestido blanco arrojando petalos de rosas y sonriendo.

Todos sonreían al ver a Mina tan feliz, Yaten estaba muerto de nervios que no se atrevía a Mirar a su futura esposa

-Que te pasa...porque no volteas a ver a la hermosa chica que en pocos minutos será tu esposa.-Susurro Seiya que estaba a su lado.

-Me estoy muriendo de nervios.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así, pero creo que si la vez ahora mismo eso se te quitara...hay viene...esta muy bella.

-¿Enserio?.

-Si...voltea para que lo compruebes.

Yaten le hizo caso y volteo a verla junto a Taiki, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, sus nervios se habían ido en ese momento, Mina solo le sonreía.

-Aquí te entrego a tu prometida hermano...espero que la trates bien y se amen al igual que tu.

-Gracias Taiki- Lo abrazo

-Gracias hermano

Mina y Yaten estaban tomados de la mano, Seiya y Serena estaban al lado de cada uno.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Yaten Kou y Mina Aino que han decidido que su relación se formalizara para ser uno solo en cuerpo y alma...este amor nos obliga a ser testigos de el a partir de hoy, creemos que el amor tiene derechos y también deberes...-Juez

-¿Mina esta mas feliz que nunca no crees?.-Rini

-Si...y se ve muy hermosa con ese traje-Chibi chibi

-Yo Yaten Kou, te acepto como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-Le coloco su anillo y sonrió

-Yo Mina Aino te acepto como mi esposo para amarte y serte fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, todos los días de mi vida- hizo lo mismo.

-Con el poder que me concede el estado de Nevada, los declaro Marido y Mujer.

Mina tomo a Yaten del cuello y lo beso, todos aplaudieron arrojando arroz felicitando a los recién casados, ellos subieron en una hermosa limosina muy elegante, el lugar de la recepción estaba lleno de antorchas y un lindo decorado.

-Damas y caballeros démosle la bienvenida al Señor y la Señora Kou.

-Señora Kou...vaya...-Volteo a ver a Mina antes de entrar

-¿Qué?-Mina lo miro confundida.

-Pensé que te enojarías al escuchar que te llaman Señora

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ami me lo dijo

-Bueno...Antes me molestaba claro, pero ya no...porque lo soy de ahora en adelante del mas guapo chico que ha existido.

Después de un tierno beso decidieron hacer su entrada y serena no pudo evitar acercarse a darle un abrazo –Me alegra que seas tan feliz mi querida amiga.

-Si lo soy gracias a ti y a todos.

-Se ven muy bien.-Dijo Chibi chibi a Rini y Eos que estaban con ellos en una mesa.

-Estuvo todo muy lindo...nunca había visto una boda- Eos

-Si...cuando encuentras a una persona especial y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con el, lo haces si de verdad amas a esa persona con todo tu corazón.

Eos no pudo evitar ver a Chibi Chibi -¿Con todo tu corazón? - Pensó

-Creo que te pareces muchísimo a Serena...Sin duda Galaxia tenia razon en eso.

-¿Galaxia te ha contado de mi?

-Si...por eso quise venir a conocer en persona a la hija de la Reina Serenity o mas bien, mi hermana.

:::::::::::::SxS::::::::::::

Serena y Seiya estaban en otra mesa disfrutando del vals que recién había comenzado

-¿Porque tan sonriente bombón?

-Me alegro por Mina y por Ami...encontraron a los chicos que de verdad aman...gracias a que regresaron...Mi hija esta comenzando a ser una chica normal...nunca la había visto tan feliz...Se lleva muy bien con Chibi Chibi.

-Ah...con que eso es...la gran sonrisa de mi bombón...

-¿no has notado que Eos esta enamorado de Chibi Chibi?.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo mirándolo-

-Solo míralo...se queda como tonto cada vez que la ve.

-Oye es cierto, Se parece a mi hace unos años

-quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Bailar con el pequeño y tu bailas con Chibi Chibi, después los dejamos solos y que comiencen a bailar juntos.

-Bien...hagámoslo

Serena se acerco al pequeño y le pidió que bailara con el, este un poco avergonzado y sonrojado le acepto la invitación.

-Jovencita me acepta para bailar esta pieza.

-Seiya...pero no se hacerlo...y no quiero dejar sola a Rini

-Descuida...ve a bailar-Sonrio

Fueron al pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del vals

-Te aseguro que no se como bailar, nunca lo he hecho.

-Es sencillo...solo déjate llevar por la música...así.

-Imagino que por ser una estrella famosa, habrás ido a muchos bailes ¿no?

-Si...Te confieso que ninguno de los tres sabíamos...y tuvimos que tomar clases para aprender...pero tu no lo haces mal.

-¿Enserio?

-Pareces una experta.

-Gracias- Sonrió tiernamente.

-MxY-

-Esto es mágico...parece que estoy dentro de un hermoso cuento de hadas...soy tu esposa...nunca lo creí de esa manera...nunca creí verte de nuevo...te amo mi gruñón.

-Mi señora Kou...también te amo...deseaba tanto hacer esto estando en Kimonku, aunque nunca admití que me gustaras delante de mis hermanos...siempre estabas dentro de mi corazón mi bella diosa.

Todos bailaban muy bien, hasta que Serena y Seiya y sus pequeñas parejas se tropezaron, era el momento indicado para completar el plan.

-Creo que ya es hora de que bailemos los dos...no te parece Seiya.

-Si...con todo el gusto hermosa dama...puedes bailar con esta jovencita...sabe bailar extremadamente bien.

Los dos se fueron a seguir bailando,

-No se supone que debes bailar hasta el final con la persona que empezaste.

-Creo que esto lo hizo Serena para que bailáramos juntos...¿Acaso no quieres?

-Si...-el pequeño no sabia que hacer, pero ella solo lo tomo y comenzó a bailar con el.

-Tu...amigo Seiya es...un chico agradable...tiene un resplandor muy parecido al tuyo...al igual que Serena.

-¿Al mío?

-Si...esta mañana cuando desperté lo escuche llamando a una chica y tenia una insignia en su frente, creo haberla visto en algún lugar.

-El solo era una estrella fugaz hace unos años... quizás fue eso lo que viste...una estrella y la de Serena es porque es la Reina de Tokio y de la Luna.

-No...fue una insignia de sol.

-¿Sol?

-Si...y tengo el presentimiento de haberlo conocido...pero no se donde.

-¿No será descendiente de donde tu vienes?

-Puede ser...los dos se ven muy bien juntos.

Rini se encontraba sola en la mesa viendo a las parejas bailar, se sintió abandonada, se alejo un poco hacia la playa, pero en ese momento una voz la dejo sin aliento.

-Pequeña Dama...me haría el honor de concederme este baile.

-¿Eliot?-No sabia su lo que estaba viendo era una alucinación o era real

-Si...soy yo Rini

-Pero como si no puedes estar aquí

-Tu me llamaste y vine a verte...quien dijo que no podía venir a verte de vez en cuando.

-Me alegra que estés aquí...estamos festejando la boda de Mina con Yaten.

-Asi que por eso estas aquí con la reina Serenity.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El resplandor de la Neo Reina Serenity es inconfundible

-Por favor no le vayas a decir a mi padre, mantenlo como un secreto.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes.

Bailaron juntos por un rato muy felices de haberse encontrado de nuevo

-Hola, Serena...¿eres tu?...que bueno saber de ti directamente

-Luna que bueno escucharte de nuevo, perdóname que no te había llamado en estos meses que estábamos separadas.

-¿Cómo han estado tu la pequeña dama y las chicas.

-Todo a sido espectacular Luna, los chicos han recibido muchos elogios por su regreso.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás con eso Serena, la gente aquí en Tokio esta hablando de ti, eres la novia de Seiya Kou.

-Me imagino que las fans están celosas de mi...-Sonrió-¿Cómo están las chicas?

-Bueno... desde que fuiste han estado fuera del palacio...Hotaru se fue con Setsuna a ver a su padre.

-Eso es bueno...hace años que no lo ve.

-No solo eso...Lita y Rei salen cada nada parece que tienen planes hasta que tu vuelvas, las únicas que permanecen en este lugar son Haruka y Michiru y nosotros.

-Ya veo-Suspiro

-¿Qué sucede Serena?

-Nada...hablaremos en cuanto regrese...espera...se me había olvidado por completo decirte que Mina se acaba de casar

-¡QUE!-Luna pego un grito

Reí que en ese momento había llegado le sorprendió pues estaba distraída pensando en otra cosa.

-Luna estas bien

-Voy a colgar Serena, Rei acaba de llegar y si me oye hablando contigo se armara un lio...dale mis saludos a Mina y Yaten

-Esta bien Luna, estaré llamándote...adiós.

-Adiós Serena...cuídate.

-Luna que sucede porque gritaste de esa manera tan abrupta

-Perdóname Rei, pero es que me acabo de enterar de algo importante.

-Que es tan importante como para que grites de esa manera.

-Pues...es...que...Mina...y Yaten se acaban de casar

-Mi...na...Mina y...Yaten...¿Casados?

-Si...me lo acaba de informar Ami...quería decirles a todas pero no estaban aquí así que decidió decírmelo a mi...como no esta la reina se van y como les informo

-Ah...lo que pasa es que me estaba con...

-Hola...disculpen la demora.

-Oye...porque no llegaste al templo

-Disculpa...pero llegue y tu ya no estabas así que imagine que habías regresado

-Chicas Artemis y Diana me están esperando así que las dejo.

-Claro...ve.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Nicolás

-¿Por qué?

-Pues al llegar y verme se puso como loco al hablarte de ti.

-No paso nada.

-¿Enserio?

-Ay esta bien tu ganas...lo bese sin pensarlo.

Serena al colgar no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su hija Rini estaba alejada pero no estaba sola.

-Rini...Eliot.

-Alteza...perdone mi atrevimiento por venir a ver a la pequeña dama.

-No te enojes con el mama...solo vino por un momento.

-Tranquilos...Eliot puedes venir a ver a Rini cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Si...sabes que puedes verlo cuando quieras.

-Gracias majestad...es momento que me vaya por ahora

-Gracias por venir Eliot...¿Volverás pronto?.

-Hare cuanto pueda...sabes donde encontrarme.

-Si...adiós.-Le dio un abrazo y este desapareció.

-Te agrado verlo verdad

-Si Mama...gracias por dejarme verlo cuando desee.

-Siempre podrás hacerlo cuando

-Mama...perdóname por ser un poco...grosera esta mañana, cuando llegue y te vi con Seiya interrumpiéndolos, ¿estas enojada?

-Tu eres mi pequeña consentida y nada me hará enojarme contigo, antes soy yo la que debe pedirte una disculpa por no decirte que estoy enamorada de el.

-¿De verdad estas enamorada de el?

-Si...debes perdonarme por no hablarte de esto desde hace mucho tiempo...no se que estés pensando sobre todo esto...con lo de tu papa...me daba miedo que te enojaras.

-No me enojaría contigo por eso mama...tu mereces ser feliz con el como papa aparentemente es feliz con esa mujer...Seiya es un chico muy amigable y agradable contigo y como se lo dije a el, me agradaría que te hiciera feliz.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si...no llores...debes estar feliz.

-Estoy llorando de felicidad mi pequeña dama.

La tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas feliz de que su hija aceptara a Seiya en su vida.

**Milenio de plata**

**-**No pretenderás ir a buscar a esa niña en este momento-Taiki

-Pero necesito verla...hace años que no venia por aquí.-Seiya

**-**Puedes ir a verla después de la presentación con los reyes del milenio de plata.-Reina Polaris.

-¿Porque haces esto?- Rey Apolo.

-Recuerdo a un jovencito que hizo lo mismo y se enamoro de una chica de un planeta muy lejano...así que no te quejes el porque Seiya saco esos gustos.

Seiya sonrió al ver que su madre aceptaba y era cómplice de todo, convenciendo a su padre.

-Presentando a los Reyes de imperio Solar y sus hijos...los príncipes de Solárium y Kimonku...Seiya...Taiki...Yaten y la princesa Kakyuu.

-Serenity no te quedes mirando fijamente a un lugar y saluda a los invitados.

Al escuchar eso Serenity no dudo en poner atención a quienes se acercaba, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a aquel chico que hace años había conocido, cuando se percato de algo.

-¿Seiya?...se llama...Seiya y es...un...príncipe.

Seiya clavo sus ojos en ella al darse cuenta de que era aquella niña.

N/A

Bueno...he regresado después de ausentarme por un tiempo, espero que les guste, recibo cualquier tomatazo para seguir aprendiendo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que ya lo tengo planeado, van a pasar cosas que no les gustara pero es lo que quiero.


	15. El renacer de Caos

En el capitulo anterior

Capitulo 15

El renacimiento de Caos

Milenio de plata

-No pretenderás ir a buscar a esa niña en este momento-Taiki

-Pero necesito verla...hace años que no venia por aquí.-Seiya

-Puedes ir a verla después de la presentación con los reyes del milenio de plata.-Reina Polaris.

-¿Porque haces esto?- Rey Apolo.

-Recuerdo a un jovencito que hizo lo mismo y se enamoro de una chica de un planeta muy lejano...así que no te quejes el porque Seiya saco esos gustos.

Seiya sonrió al ver que su madre aceptaba y era cómplice de todo, convenciendo a su padre.

-Presentando a los Reyes de imperio Solar y sus hijos...los príncipes de Solárium y Kimonku...Seiya...Taiki...Yaten y la princesa Kakyuu.

-Serenity no te quedes mirando fijamente a un lugar y saluda a los invitados.

Al escuchar eso Serenity no dudo en poner atención a quienes se acercaba, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a aquel chico que hace años había conocido, cuando se percato de algo.

-¿Seiya?...se llama...Seiya... es...un...príncipe.

Seiya clavo sus ojos en ella al darse cuenta de que era aquella niña

==========================SxS============================

Capitulo 16

El repentino despetar del Caos

Kakyuu dormía profundamente, se hallaba en su planeta y una resplandeciente luz apareció frente a ella, un hombre con hermosos trajes dorados.

-Kakyuu.-

-¿Quién es?

-Se que no me recuerdas, pero te diré que eres mi hija...la pequeña princesa del reino...Solarium y Kimonku.

-¿De que esta hablando?

-Hace muchísimo tiempo existió un rey solitario en el universo, estaba inmerso en la soledad de su reino, el era el primer y único rey deslumbrante de la vía láctea, cansado se fue a aventurar el universo hasta que llego a un planeta misterioso para el, reino de Tankei de Kimonku, era gobernado por una joven princesa, la cual estaba igual de sola que el, aunque estuviera con sus súbditos se sentía sola, al verla este quedo asombrado con su hermosa belleza, los dos se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro formando así el reino de Solarium, el reino de las estrellas y el sol, tiempo después el reino tuvo a sus primeros príncipes, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, por ultimo tu, la princesa nacida bajo las estrellas, heredera de Kimonku, como tu madre.

-¿esta diciendo que provengo de esos dos lugares?

-Así es, la reina Polaris es tu madre y ellos son tus hermanos...todos murieron cuando nos atacaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué ocurrió todo eso?

-Alguien se enamoro del príncipe Seiya, pero este ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas, se lleno de rabia...el reino de la Luna nos ayudo mucho y perdió muchos de sus habitantes...los perdimos a ustedes...esa persona fue encerrada como castigo hasta ahora.

-Alteza...como es que Seiya y los demás nacieron como Sailors y no como lo que eran antes, en cambio yo lo hice.

-Polaris decidió esconder su identidad real del mal, es por eso que siempre velaban por ti.

-Es por eso que sentía una atracción hacia Figther, quiero decir Seiya...ahora entiendo por que era...es mi hermano.

-El reino de Kimonku se volvió el lugar para los habitantes de los descendientes de Solarium.

-Usted sabe como es que los chicos dejaron de ser Sailors.

-Hubo alguien en la tierra que provoco ese deseo del corazón de Seiya...esa persona es la que posee el cristal de plata.

-La Neo Reina Serenity.

-Así es...la hija de la reina Serenity provoco este despertar de tus hermanos.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Así como ella era la persona a la que amaba tu hermano en el pasado

Una luz resplandeciente como el sol, hizo que aparecieran en el milenio de plata, siendo participes de la escena de los dos chicos.

-Hijo te presento a la princesa Serenity- Rey Apolo

-Es un...gusto...conocerla...Mi lady.-Le tomo la mano y la beso

La princesa estaba sonrojada, la reina Serenity noto los nervios de su hija al ver a Seiya.

\- Un placer conocerlo Príncipe Seiya- Lo miro seriamente

-Que bueno que se conozcan...pasemos a la sala de reuniones por favor...la princesa les mostrara el reino a los príncipes.-Reina Serenity

-Claro...Seiya espero que puedas hacer lo que me dijiste-Reina Polaris

-No te preocupes, ya no hay necesidad madre-Seiya

Serenity los guió encontrándoles todo el reino hasta que terminaron el recorrido en el palacio para descansar, todos excepto ella que decidió salir al jardín, Seiya la siguió sigilosamente, debía hablarle y explicarle muchas cosas.

-Así que tu eres la princesa de la luna

-Y tu resultaste ser uno de los príncipes del reino solar, porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio

-Perdóneme princesa, no lo hice a propósito...solo quise que me conocieras sin ese titulo, como imagino que usted lo hizo.

-La verdad es que no soy la única princesa de este reino...Tengo una hermana melliza quien es la heredara el reino.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Así es...es por eso que me hallaste siempre cerca del palacio, he crecido como una chica común, no soy como mi hermana.

-Eres una chica interesante Princesa Serenity...

-Llámame Serenity...como siempre lo has hecho...no me llames princesa...no me queda.

-No...es mucho mejor llamarte como siempre he querido hacerlo

-A si y como es

-Bombón.

-¿Bombón?...¿Porque?

-Porque con ese peinado pareces un lindo y tierno bombón.

-Me encanta si viene de ti...tu eres mi estrellita mentirosa que supo enamorarme con solo besarme cuando era una niña.

-Me gusta que me llames de esa forma- Se acerco para besarle en sus labios pero ella lo detuvo

-Que sucede

-Quiero que no me vuelvas a mentirme, ni a ocultarme cosas...por favor.

-Te lo prometo...no habrá secretos entre nosotros.

-Te amo...Seiya

=====SxS======

En ese momento dejo de ver las cosas y despertó en su cama viendo al Rey frente a ella

-Seiya y Serena han estado destinados desde hace mucho tiempo

-Así es...pero yo cometí un error del que he estado arrepentido todo este tiempo.

-¿A que se refiere?

-No puedo decírtelo...la única que debe hacerlo es tu madre...pero piensa que en cuanto haya esperanza, todo saldrá bien esta vez.

-Padre

-Ve a buscar a aquella pequeña luz de la esperanza que esta con Galaxia y pídele que vaya de nuevo a la tierra...es quien corre peligro por el poder que ha despertado.

-¿La pequeña Chibi chibi?

-Si...es una joven con un poder muy fuerte...debes convencer a Galaxia para que la deje ir con la Neo Reina, es la única que puede protegerla ahora

-Lo haré como usted diga majestad...¿pero porque ella?.

-Es la descendiente de dos jóvenes guerreros que murieron rápidamente después de haberse vuelto los reyes del cosmos.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?

-No puedo hacerlo...no me corresponde...por favor hazme ese favor Kakyuu...no permitas que le hagan daño a esa niña.

-Iré mañana mismo alteza...

-Cuídense ustedes también por favor

-Si...padre.

=====SxS====

Kakyuu estaba aun en el planeta de Galaxia, prefirió hacerlo para hacerle compañía a ella por un tiempo.

-¿En que tanto piensas Kakyuu?-Galaxia

-En la conversación que tuve con el Rey Apolo acerca de Chibi chibi-Kakyuu

-¿Fue la persona que te dijo sobre ella?.

-Así es...Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y yo somos sus hijos del pasado...renacimos juntos aquí y gracias a Serena ellos volvieron a ser ellos mismos.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-A que ella utilizo el cristal de plata y les devolvió su esencia como lo que eran del pasado

-¿Ósea que no eran las reales Star lights?

-Nunca lo fueron...las verdaderas aparecerán en cualquier momento...no se donde pero lo harán.

=====SxS============

Las vegas

-Mama volvamos a la fiesta

-Puedes adelantarte un momento, quiero estar un momento a solas...te alcanzare en un momento

-Si, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo...vuelve rápido

-Si, no te preocupes.-Se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente

-Te quiero mucho mama.

-Yo a ti.-Se fue corriendo rápidamente al lado de sus ya nuevos manguitos.

Los chicos la pasaban bien, entre diversiones y alegrías y molestias del siempre gruñón Yaten, el matrimonio ni siquiera lo hizo cambiar su genio, Seiya noto que alguien faltaba en la fiesta y decidió ir a buscarla, Rini se encontró con el.

-¿Pequeño bombón donde esta Serena?-Le susurro

-Dijo que quería un momento a solas...voy jugar con Chibi chibi

-Yo iré a buscar a tu mama...ya casi es hora de irnos.

Serena estaba sentada mirando el ocaso, se sentía feliz de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, Seiya se acerco tocándole sus hombros.

-¿Que haces aquí?, te estaba buscando-Le beso el hombro y ella sonrió

-Le estaba diciendo a este cielo...a este mar...lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que estoy aquí contigo...¿Sabes que?

-¿Qué?

-Me doy cuenta de que estoy súper diferente...he cambiado mucho

-¿Y ahora como eres?

-No se...después de estar aquí contigo, me siento mas segura...mas grande

-Bombón...estas segura...de que cuando regresemos a Japón, dejaras ese mundo de la Neo Reina.

Serena solo lo miro seria -Seiya...el mundo de la Neo Reina y el mundo de Serena Tsukino...mi mundo...eres tu.

Seiya acaricio su mejilla y ella lo acerco a besarle como a ella le gustaba.

-Creo...que...debemos...regresar.

-Si.

Regresaron y a Serena se acerco al dj para pedirle que le dejara cantar, este sin dudarlo lo permitió.

-Hola a todos...solo quería hacer un brindis...decirle a mi amiga Mina que me alegra que este muy feliz de haber encontrado al fin a su amor, es la chica mas afortunada de este mundo...por eso...quiero cantarles una melodía, que hace poco escribí, es algo que me salió de la nada...espero les guste...es para los enamorados.

Quiero ser,

una palabra,

serena y clara

quiero ser,

un alma libre de madrugada.

Ami sonrojada observaba a Taiki, este esta igual, tomándolo de la mano

Quiero ser una emigrante

de tu boca delirante,

de deseos de una noche

convertiste en mi dolor.

Mina y Yaten estaban que estallaban de amor de solo escucharla

Quiero creer, quiero saber,

que dormiré a la verita tuya

quiero esconderme del miedo.

Serena no quitaba para nada sus ojos del chico mas agradable que había conocido este estaba igual.

Katherin y Eos tropezaron de un momento a otro, pues la distracción que tenia esta al estar concentrada por tomar las mejores fotos de la boda y de Serena no se fijo por donde caminaba.

Al verlo se le fue el aire, a su mente vino el dia que se encontró con una persona siendo una pequeña

Vagaba por las calles obscuras de la ciudad, sabia que era peligroso pero no le temía a nada, era muy valiente, mas cuando era lluvia de estrellas, era su fascinación, cada vez que había una le pedía a Michael que la llevara, pero esa noche no pudo hacerlo pues tuvo que viajar a Japón, pues el era el encargado de su educación y era el productor y le costaba dejarla sola.

-Fighter.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres tu no es verdad?

-Creo que se equivoca señora...me llamo Katherin

-Ese fue el nombre que decidió colocarte el hombre que te cuida...el rey Apolo fue quien te dejo en este lugar...eres una estrella renacida en este mundo.

-¿De que esta hablando?

-Eres una Sailor Star Light que nació el día que el príncipe Seiya recupero su verdadera forma de príncipe del pasado...Se que no me puedes creer así de fácil...en cuanto estés cerca de la persona que te digo y veas que este en peligro tu poder aparecerá y podrás protegerlo.

-Pero si no logro encontrarlo...si fallo...que sucederá.

-Estoy segura que tu podrás encontrarlo...así como lo harás con tus dos compañeras scouts y el líder de los guardianes solares, que imagino sera el primero que descubrirás.

-¿Cuándo tendré que hacer esto?

-Aun falta mucho...pero ten en cuenta lo que te digo...no lo olvides Fighter.

====SxS====

-¿Se encuentra bien?...Señorita-Eos

-Si..-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-gracias y disculpa que no me haya fijado por donde iba

-Yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo pues no debí tropezarme de esa forma

-¿Eos te llamas no es así?

-Si

-Es un placer conocerte...Soy Katherin- Al tomar la mano se sintió tan cálida

"Sin duda esta persona es a la que se refería la Reina que me hablo hace años"

-Lo mismo digo.-Sonrió

======SxS========

Quiero ser la que te jure amor eterno.

Quiero ser una parada en la estación que lleva tu nombre.

Quiero ser el verbo puedo,

Quiero andarme sin rodeos,

Confesarte que una tarde empecé a morir por ti

Quiero creer, quiero saber, que dormiré a la deriva tuya

Quiero esconderme del miedo y mirar de una vez

Los ojos que tiene la luna

Quiero cantar a la libertad,

Y caminar cerca del mar,

Amarradita siempre a tu cintura,

Que esta locura de amarte no puede acabar

Por mucho que te entren las dudas

De sí, eres tú el que me hace tan feliz

La canción termino y todos aplaudiendo muy felices

-Damas y caballeros es el momento que termine la fiesta...pero ante de eso...le pediremos a novia que arroje el ramo para saber quien es la siguiente chica en casarse.

Mina se hizo delante de Ami, Katherin chibi chibi y Rini menos Serena que se encontraba aun en el micrófono, pero de alguna forma al arrojarlo cayo directamente a las manos de Serena quien se encontraba distraída acomodando, ella no sabia que hacer, sus ojos solo se dirigieron a Seiya, mientras este se puso rojo y los demás solo observaban.

-Parece que ya sabemos a quien molestaremos por un largo tiempo.-Yaten

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario, menos ellos dos que se miraron fijamente.

-Te amo-Dijo mentalmente a su amado- Y si pudiera en este momento no dudaría en hacer esto que hizo Mina.

-¿De verdad quisieras?

-Con todo el amor que te tengo...ni siquiera podría dudarlo...pero sabes mas que nadie la razón.

-Pase lo que pase no voy a dejarte Serena.

-Jamas

La fiesta termino y todos fueron directamente al concierto, se les había hecho tarde.

====SxS====

-¿Con que eso fue lo que sucedió?. -Lita

-Si...debí parecer una tonta...búrlate si quieres.

-Porque lo haría, se que quieres mucho a Nicolas

-Pero eso no puede ser, no puedo enamorarme y dejar todo esto así como lo hizo Mina

-¿Y que hizo Mina?

-Puedes creer que se haya casado en las vegas sin estar nosotras presentes

-¿Que...es enserio?

-Si...Ami acaba de llamar a Luna y se lo dijo.

-Jamas espere eso de Mina, pero sabes que ella es muy impulsiva y cuando le proponen algo no hay nada que pueda detenerla...mucho menos si es con Yaten.

-¿Oye que fue lo que te paso como para que no llegaras rápido al templo?

-Pues...me encontre con...Andrew...me llevo a su casa y...

-Andrew...¿te llevo a su casa?

-No me mires de esa forma...solo me ayudo porque estaba completamente empapada.-Se sonrojo

-Sigue siendo el mismo amable de siempre

-Si...oye que te parece si salimos con ellos y Nicolas a un día de campo que ellos tienen dentro de poco...creo que seria buena idea si tu hablas bien con el de todo lo que sientes con el.

-Pero...

-No te quedes con la duda de si lo que hiciste fue lo correcto o no, solo piensa en ti misma por una vez en tu vida Rei.

-Si no me queda otra alternativa...lo haré...lo invitare.

-Debes hacerlo, todo saldrá bien para ti, ya lo veras.

-Eso espero Lita

====SxS======

En algún lugar lejano del universo

-Hasta que te dignas en aparecer Lethe...¿encontraste a la Neo Reina Serenity?-Caos

-Disculpe usted majestad pero es que tuve inconvenientes...pero le traje algo interesante.-Lethe

-¿Y que es? -Lethe

Saco lo que días antes había encontrado-Esto alteza

-El broche de la eternal sailor moon...no puedo equivocarme-Caos

-¿Esta segura majestad? a mi me parece un simple estuche -Lethe

-Si...lo recuerdo cuando los ataque con Galaxia...debe contener el cristal del plata

Pero al abrirlo noto que no se encontraba allí-No puedo creerlo, no esta aquí...parece ser que Serenity no resulto ser tan estúpida después de todo.

La razón es que Serena decidió dejarlo en el palacio, en un lugar muy bien protegido y que solo la familia y las chicas sabían.

-¿Quiere decir que la reina si es esa mujer que esta con el cantante Seiya?

-Seiya...¿dijiste Seiya?

-Si...es un cantante de un grupo famoso que decidió regresar a cantar...es muy guapo.

-Puedes mostrármelo

-Si...creo que le agradara mucho y se volverá loca por el también.

-Rápido...no tengo todo el tiempo

-Si...-Dijo asustada

Le dio una foto en la que estaba el y Serena juntos-"No puede ser que sea el y este de nuevo con ella después de que los acabe"

-Majestad...¿se encuentra bien?.

-Déjame sola por favor...ya hablaremos de lo que haremos

-Como diga majestad...solo quiero decirle una ultima cosa.

-Si

-Mnemosyne me dijo que dentro de poco comenzara su plan...no se preocupe.

-Que bien...ahora desaparece.

==============================SxS=============================

Serena entro al camerino pues quería arreglarse un poco mas, pero comenzó a sentirse mal como aquella vez en el palacio, lo único que hizo fue sentarse para que calmara su dolor pero casi no podía respirar.

-No entiendo que...me...esta pasando- Se vio al espejo- Hace mucho que no me daba este dolor...¿que me pasa?-Serena

-¿Serena estas aquí?-Mina

Ella no logro escuchar nada pues se quejaba de su dolor, era cada vez mas intenso

-¿Serena que te pasa?

-No...no es nada...

-Como que no es nada...mira como respiras

-De verdad que no me pasa nada...debe ser que estoy exhausta despues de todo esto.

-Llamare a Seiya...

-No

-Pero

-El esta muy ocupado...no quiero que se preocupe así por mi...como te dije...debo estar fatigada por todo esto de los ensayos y tu boda...no he dormido bien...así que no te preocupes.

-Bien...espero que después de esto descanses muy bien...no quiero verte enferma o le diré a Seiya que cancele el resto del concierto.

-No lo harías...es su carrera y su vida.

-Prométeme o le diré.-Dijo amenazadora mente

-Bien...lo prometo.-Alzo la mano en señal de que lo haria.

-Señorita Sonoko la están esperando en el escenario

-Voy en un momento...gracias.

Mina y Serena fueron rápidamente

-Mina...porque se demoraron tanto.-Pregunto Yaten.

-No fue nada...ya sabes...cosas de chicas amorcito-Dijo Mina dulcemente.

-Discúlpenme...nos entretuvimos hablando-Sonrrio

-Anda...Seiya te esta esperando.

-Si-Se fue dejándolos solos

-Parece que tu te has vuelto muy amiga de esa chica...hasta creo que la conoces mucho.

-¿Tu crees?

-Tal vez pero tiene algo que me hace recordar a alguien.

-¿Quién?

-A Serena...digo...la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Ay mi gruñoncito...debes...estar...alucinando...sabes perfectamente que Serena...digo...la Reina...esta en el palacio...como puede estar aquí...con Seiya...¿Tu crees que el Rey Endymion permitiría tal cosa?

-Tienes razón Mina...tal vez es mera coincidencia que se parezca a la Serena que conocimos hace años.

-Si...tienes toda la razón...debe ser por eso que tu hermano se enamoro de ella.-Mina con una sonrisa.

Le dio un beso y la abrazo

"Mi gruñoncito...no puedo decirte lo que Serena esta haciendo...me da miedo que te enojes con migo"

-Cambiando de tema...después de esto...nos iremos a pasar nuestra noche a solas.

-¿A donde piensas llevarme?

-Es una sorpresa que te tengo preparada

-Creo que te estas pareciendo a Seiya con tanta dulzura.

-El hecho que te ame...me vuelve loco y romántico.

-Three Ligths...al escenario en 5 minutos

-Anda.

===================================SxS=========================

Serena, Ami y Mina se quedaron detrás de bastidores, mientras que Rini, Chibi chibi y Eos estaban en la primera fila, querían disfrutar el concierto como las demás fans.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron , la vos melodiosa del chico mas guapo de three lights

comenzó a oirse hasta que los reflectores lo iluminaron y la gente gritaba como loca

**Estar contigo **

**Es como tocar el cielo con las manos **

**Como sólo un primer día en verano **

**Como en un cuento, estar contigo**

Serena su lado ambos con un traje color azul comenzaron a mirarse tiernamente

**Estar contigo **

**Desvelando uno por uno tus secretos **

**Descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro **

**Lo dejo todo por un momento **

**De estar contigo **

**(Seiya) **

**Yo siento que tu compañía **

**Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante **

**De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante **

**Estar contigo **

**Es como un sueño **

**Del que no quiero despertar **

**Si abro los ojos y no estás **

**Vivir contigo **

**Es mi deseo **

**Es todo lo que quiero hacer **

**Porque a tu lado puedo ser **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**Solo yo mismo (Sólo yo misma) **

**(Seiya) **

**Tan solo yo mismo (Tan solo yo mismo) **

**(Serena) **

**Estar contigo **

**Es que cada día sea diferente **

**Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme **

**(Seiya) **

**Es como un juego que me divierte, estar contigo **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**Yo siento que tu compañía **

**Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida **

**(Seiya) **

**La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**De todo lo que tengo **

**(De todo lo que tengo) **

**Es lo más importante **

**(Es lo más importante) **

**Estar contigo **

**Es como un sueño **

**Del que no quiero despertar **

**Si abro los ojos y no estás **

**Vivir contigo **

**Es mi deseo **

**Es todo lo que quiero hacer **

**Porque a tu lado puedo ser **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**Sólo yo mismo (sólo yo misma) **

**Puedo ser **

**Tan sólo yo mismo **

**(tan sólo yo misma)**

============================SxS===============================

Lethe estaba cuidando del rio del olvido cuando, cuando un ruido extraño se escucho a lo lejos, fue a investigar un poco asustada, entro al lugar donde estaba caos, un remolino obscuro y lleno de energía maligna.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

El lugar comenzó a temblar y a disparar rayos que la atacaron dejándola un poco herida e inconsciente

Hina despertó muy agitada-No puede ser.-Casi no podía respirar- A despertado...¿Pero como?

============================SxS================================

**(Seiya) **

**Para siempre niña **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**Para siempre **

**Estar contigo **

**Es como un sueño **

**Del que no quiero despertar **

**Si abro los ojos y no estás **

**Vivir contigo **

**Es mi deseo **

**(Serena) **

**(Es mi deseo) **

**(Serena y Seiya) **

**Es todo lo que quiero hacer **

**Porque a tu lado puedo ser **

**Sólo yo mismo (sólo yo misma) **

**Yo puedo ser **

**Tan sólo yo mismo **

**(Tan sólo yo misma)**

Al terminar de cantar los dos se vieron a los ojos fijamente sonriendo, hasta que se sintió que el aire le faltaba y se desmayo, Seiya detuvo que cayera bruscamente al suelo, pero en ese momento el traje que tenia fue desapareciendo obteniendo asi el traje de Neo reina Serenity, su larga cabellera dorada, sus odangos y la insignia en su frente.

-Serena...Serena...despierta-Decía Seiya desesperado pero esta no reaccionaba

-MAMA!...MAMA! -Rini estaba desesperada

-No puede ser...¿esa mujer es Serena?-Dijo taiki asombrado

-¿Pero que esta pasando?-Ami vio con enfado a Mina

La gente estaba anonadada con lo que estaba sucediendo, las cámaras no dejaban de captar aquella escena, Seiya cayo en cuenta de que no estaban solos, así que lejos de la prensa que estaba allí, trato de salir por la puerta principal pero se encontro con una avalancha de chicas aun mayor, unn impulso provoco que Seiya tomara en sus brazos a Serena y saliera despedido hacia el cielo, dejando a los asistentes muy confundidos.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué Serena esta aquí?-Ami

-No te alteres Ami por favor. -Mina

-Tu sabias que era la Neo Reina Serena...ya veo porque Rini se mantenía cerca de ella.

-Ami...discúlpame

-No quiero que me hables en este momento Mina...estoy muy enojada contigo

-Pero...

-Mina...puedo creer que me ocultaras que ella era la reina...me decepcionaste.

-Ami...perdónala...mi madre le pidió que no le dijera a nadie

-Rini...podrías dejarme sola con Mina

-SxS-

Lethe recupero el conocimiento y se encontró con que ya había pasado todo aquel suceso, pero había una mujer arrodillada de cabellos obscuros sueltos y semi desnuda.

-Disculpa...¿Quien eres tu?

Esta soltó una carcajada y la miro-Acaso no me reconoces Sailor Lethe

-No...pero se parece mucho a...

-¿La Neo Reina Serenity?

-Si...exactamente...es usted...señora

-Si...al parecer...aquella maldición de la luna roja logro despertarme antes de tiempo...dándome mi verdadero cuerpo-Se observaba detenidamente

-Pero como es posible que sea tan parecida a ella.

-Es muy sencillo Lethe...soy su hermana gemela

-Hermana gemela-Dijo atragantándose

======SxS=====

Seiya llego a Tokio con Serena aun en sus brazos, no se explicaba como había logrado volar hasta allí y tan rápido, logro llegar a su departamento, no sabia que hacer, como hacerla que reaccionara, tenia mucha fiebre.

-Serena...por favor...despierta...despierta-Solo quería llorar de verla así de repente

Decidió hacer una llamada a la única persona que sabia de Serena

-Haruka...ven de inmediato a mi departamento

-Seiya...¿Estas aquí?

-No hagas preguntas y ven de inmediato por favor.

-Le sucedió algo a la reina

-Si no hacemos algo, le sucederá.

-Esta bien, ya voy para allá.-Haruka colgó en ese momento Luna entro con la charola del desayuno.

-No voy a desayunar Luna...debo ir hacer algo ahora mismo

-Pero a donde vas.

-Debo ir a ver a Sere...-Carraspeo

-¿Esta aquí?

-Si

-¿Le paso algo?¿Esta con Seiya?

-Si, no te preocupes

-Déjame ir...por favor...

-Bien...no hagas ruido...no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

Salieron rápidamente para ir a verla


	16. El momento de la verdad I

**CAPITULO 15 **

**EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD PARTE I**

Haruka y Luna llegaron al departamento muy preocupados, no sabían exactamente porque solo ellos dos estaban en Tokio, Seiya rápidamente les abrió la puerta saludándolos y llevándolos a la habitación donde estaba Serena aun inconsciente, Luna estaba preocupada así que no dudo en estar a su lado.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre...¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo se, estábamos en el concierto cuando de repente al terminar la canción se desvaneció.-Seiya

-¿No notaste algo que le estuviera afectando?-Haruka

-Siempre estaba saludable y alegre a pesar de que...-Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Luna estaba allí, sabia que Serena no quería que se enterara de esa forma de lo que hacia su flamante marido.

-¿Por qué no terminas?-Luna

-No solo que...

-Es mejor que vayas a llamar a un medico para que venga lo mas pronto posible.

-Si...traeré paños fríos para bajarle la temperatura en lo que llega.-Salió dejándolos solos

-¿Estas seguro que en ningún momento tuvo un signo de estar enferma?-Haruka

-No, siempre estaba feliz como te dije...solo estuvo a punto de derrumbarse cuando se entero de lo de Chiba -Seiya

-¿Sufrió mucho?

-No le permití que se sintiera mal y lo sabes muy bien Haruka.

-Entonces es extraño que le haya sucedido algo así

-No entiendo que es lo que le esta pasando

-Se...Seiya-Murmuraba Serena aun dormida.

Haruka y Seiya se acercaron rápidamente, Luna entro con los paños colocándoselos en la frente, mientras ella seguía quejándose dormida.

-Ya viene el doctor...-Luna

-Seiya por favor no te vaya de mi lado, no lo hagas-Serena decía jadeando

-Aquí estoy bombón, no iré a ningún lado-Dijo tomándole la mano-Despierta por favor

-No quiero una vida si ti...no me dejes...o no podre cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Bombón?-Seiya no entendía porque ella decía algo así

En ese momento se levanto muy agitada gritando desesperadamente y temblando ,Seiya la abrazo fuertemente.

-Seiya...Seiya...solo...fue...un...sueño- dijo agitada

-Aquí estoy...aquí estoy...cálmate...cálmate.-Seiya la calmaba mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué me paso? ¿En donde estoy?-Serena se encontraba confundida

-Estas en Tokio Serena...te desmayaste al terminar el concierto-Luna

-¿Luna?...eres tu...o estoy alucinando

-Soy yo Serena...y también Haruka.-Luna se le acerco sonriéndole

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Serena

-Seiya nos llamo porque estas muy mal Serena.-Luna

-El medico ya viene en camino.-Haruka

-Pero si me siento bien, no hay necesidad de que venga.-Serena abrazaba mas a Seiya

-No te niegues Serena, es por tu propio bien...aun estas con fiebre-Haruka

-Se los aseguro que estoy bien-Serena

-No me vas a convencer así, que el mismo lo certifique-Seiya con un tono un poco estricto dijo

-Bueno ya, ustedes ganan esta vez, ya verán que estoy bien-Serena estaba enfadada

-Vaya que si volviste a ser la niña de antes-Luna reía

-Si, no pienso dejar ir de nuevo esa parte de mi...Luna...¿donde están los demás?

-Aun deben estar en Estados Unidos-Seiya

-¿Y como es que llegamos aquí?-Serena

-No lo se, solo recuerdo que me sentí acorralado y de un momento a otro estábamos aquí en Tokio...como si nos hubiéramos tele transportado...pero no lo se.-Seiya besando su frente.

-Debe ser que tienes un poder...oculto y...no lo sabes...-Serena con sus ojos medio dormidos dijo, sin soltar a Seiya.

-Si, debe ser-Seiya

Serena bostezo y se sintió cansada- Porque no duermes un poco mas en lo que llega el doctor.

-No...tengo un poco de hambre sabes, quiero algo delicioso.-Serena

-¿Y que se le antoja a mi bombón?.-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Cualquier cosa que calme mi hambre, algo dulce.-Serena lo vio a los ojos sonriendo

-Iré a prepararte algo delicioso-Luna decidió dejarlos un momento a solas al igual que Haruka.

-Me preocupaste demasiado bombón.- Seiya dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Ya me encuentro bien Seiya, todo esto debió ser por exceso de la gira, aun faltaban presentaciones y lo arruine.-recostó su cara contra su pecho avergonzada

-No pienses en eso ahora bombón...lo importante que de una ves por todas sepamos lo que es lo que tienes desde hace tiempo.-Seiya

-No es nada...te lo aseguro...mas bien dame un beso que es mi antídoto.-Serena se acerco a el tiernamente

-Te daré los que quieras si descansas un poco mas.-Seiya

-Lo prometo-Se acerco a darle un beso en los labios- Creo que no puedo mantener mas los ojos abiertos-Bostezo- dormiré de nuevo si te quedas conmigo.

-Yo velare tu sueño bombon.-Seiya

-Gra...cias...mi...es...tre...lla.-Serena se quedo profundamente dormida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lethe aun estaba impresionada de escuchar la revelación de Caos, solo la observaba

-Se que debes estar muy impresionada sobre todo esto mi querida Lethe pero es la verdad...ellos me hicieron convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

-Que es lo que le sucedió...alteza.

-Solía ser la tierna y dulce , la heredera al trono de la luna, hasta que ella se interpuso en mi camino...quitándome mi derecho.

-¿La Neo Reina Serena le hizo algún daño?

-Me quito a la persona que mas amaba.

-¿Se refiere al príncipe Endymion?-Lethe

-Majestad.-mnemosyne llego en ese momento interrumpiendo la conversación

-Hasta que te dignas en venir al presentarte ante mi, después de tanto tiempo.

-Discúlpeme por haberlo hecho, vine inmediatamente después de que sentí su despertar Señora.

-Tienes poco tiempo para que lleves a cabo un plan muy bien elaborado.

-Pero no soy capas de hacerlo señora...

-¡mnemosyne!-Lethe

-Recuerda que despertaste tus poderes de la sailor de la memoria hace muy poco tiempo y te encomendé que estuvieras al lado del hombre al que amabas desde que eras solo una simple humana en aquel viaje que hiciste al alejarte de el, para que se quedara con ella...¿recuerdas o no?.-Kaori

-Así es señora...me pidió que lo enamorara y tratara de quitárselo a ella, pero...el decidió que no podría dejarla y me convenció de que fuéramos amantes.

Kaori soltó una carcajada muy grande que asusto a las dos- Acaso...¿Lo sigues amando mnemosyne?

-No...hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo.-Dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos

-Porque me estas dando esa impresión.

-Le aseguro que no es así mi lady...por eso es que tengo un mejor plan de ataque.

-Espero que así sea mnemosyne o de lo contrario- se acerco muy rápidamente asustándola - Ya sabes lo que te sucederá si me traicionas.

-Lo se alteza.-Dijo temerosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Habitación de hotel de E.E.U.U**

-¿Mina podrías decirme porque dejaste que nuestra reina hiciera todo esto?-Ami

-Ella solo quería volver a sentirse como era antes...una chica normal-Mina

-¿Y no pensaste en lo que va a decir Endymion sobre todo esto?.-Ami

-El no tiene porque saberlo-Mina

-Y crees que no lo va a saber, habían muchos medios de comunicación transmitiéndolo-Taiki

-Las cosas estarán peor si llegan a publicarlo, arruinaran la gira de los chicos por ser cómplice de Serena-Ami

-No trates a Mina así de mal Ami...sabes muy bien que ella y todas ustedes son muy buenas amigas de Serena y harían lo imposible para verla feliz.-Yaten dijo un poco enojado

-¿Tu lo sabias verdad Yaten? -Taiki

-No...acabo de enterarme como todos ustedes, pero eso no da a lugar que tomen represarías contra Mina.

-Yaten-Mina

-No es momento para andar discutiendo sobre eso...debemos saber a donde se fueron ellos dos.-Taiki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSxSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la sala estaban Katherin y Michael escuchando toda la discusión de los chicos

-Parece que todo se termino –Katherin

-¿A dónde se fueron?-Michael

-No se...pero sentí que despertó algo de poder dentro de el...pero aun no es todo.

En ese momento el celular de Michael sonó, atendió la llamada y en ese momento todos salieron de la habitación.

-Ami por favor disculpa a mi mama y a Mina por haber hecho lo que hicieron, pero papa no...

-Chicos...tengo muy malas noticias-Michael interrumpio a Rini

-¿Qué sucede?-Taiki

-La productora de música de Japón se entero de todo y decidieron cancelar la gira, así que debemos regresar inmediatamente.

-¿Pero como se enteraron si paso hace muy poco?-Ami

-Pues los medios Americanos se encargaron de llevarlo a todo el mundo.

-No puede ser.-Mina

-Sera mejor regresar a Tokio lo antes posible, antes de que el rey Endymion se entere de esto.-Yaten

-Si es que ya no lo hizo-Ami dijo observando a Mina con enfado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hina recién había regresado de ver a Caos y estaba en la cocina bebiendo un poco de te

-Ahora despiertas mas temprano de lo normal-Dijo Darien que la asusto

-Darien...discúlpame pero es que no quise despertarte, quería darte una sorpresa al llevarte el desayuno a la cama...pero la arruinaste.-Sorrojada

-Que pena...pero me acerque a tu lado de la cama y me encontré con que no estabas, así que decidí bajar.

-No iras a trabajar hoy...siempre estas bien presentando con tus trajes de rey, pero hoy no.

-Decidí que no iré a ningún lugar hoy para estar contigo-Endymion

-Eso suena bien.-Hina

En ese momento decidieron ir a la sala de estar, al prender la tv se dieron cuenta de una noticia inesperada.

"Les dije que esto no quedaría así chicas fans del grupo de Three lights, al fin se conoce quien es la famosa Sonoko Takeuchi, la misteriosa chica de los cabellos coloridos, novia de Seiya Kou...no es nada mas ni nada menos que la reina de Tokio de Cristal"

-¿Qué?-Endymion se levanto rápidamente del sofa muy alterado al escuchar eso.

"Así como lo oyen chicas, es un escandalo mundial para la realeza de Tokio de Cristal"

-Esto no puede estar pasando...Serenity debe estar en el palacio no fuera de el.-Endymion muy enfadado

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?-Hina

-Volveré a Tokio ahora mismo...Haruka me tendrá que dar una explicación sobre todo esto.

"Por ahora la reina y nuestro amado Seiya Kou están desaparecidos, nadie sabe a donde fueron...¿Me pregunto que pensara el Rey Endymion sobre toda esta situación con su esposa"

Como ya estaba muy malhumorado decidió apagarlo y dejar de oir sobre eso

-Por favor acompáñame...te lo pido Hina.

-Si...lo hare- Le beso sus labios como sabia que le gustaba

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena era revisada por el doctor, Haruka había regresado al palacio sin Luna, ya que tenia cosas importantes que hacer ese día.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-Luna

-Por lo que veo generalmente se encuentra en perfecto estado

-Lo ves...no hay nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse.-Serena

-Pero eso le ha sucedido varias veces ya...no puede ser normal-Seiya

-En ese caso te recomiendo que te alimentes muy bien y vayas a verme para hacerte unos exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad.

-Si...eso haremos aunque no quiera-Seiya

-Después de darse cuenta de que estoy bien quieren verificarlo con exámenes...ustedes no cambian...es mejor que me hayan preparado algo delicioso...tengo demasiada hambre como para pelear.-Serena

-Serena...eres la misma que conocí hace muchos años-Luna

-Debo irme en este momento...no olvides ir a verme entendido-Doctor

-Si-Serena

-Yo lo acompañare doctor-Seiya.

-Aquí esta estos deliciosos pasteles de arroz que tanto te gustan

A serena se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlos- Están deliciosos Luna, como los recordaba

-Oye se que tienes un hambre voraz pero no te los comas de esa manera o te atragantaras

-Pero tengo hambre y sabes como soy.

-No puede ser que otra vez tenga que soportar a la Serena llorona-Luna

-Y lo seguiré siendo por siempre Luna.-Serena mientras comia

-Jamás me gusto que perdieras esa personalidad única...la extrañaba...y te veías radiante en los periódicos al lado de Seiya...mas que con Darien.-Luna

-Me agrada que pienses así Luna...pero no se que dirán las chicas acerca de la decisión de alejarme de Endymion y vivir con Seiya.

-Creo que las que mas se enfadaran serán Rei y Ami, pero creo que después entenderán el porque de tu decisión.-Luna

-Podrías prepararme mas comida por favor-Sonrió con cara de niña alegre- Tengo mucha hambre.

-Claro, ya regreso

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el palacio **

-¿Haruka me puedes explicar que significa todo esto?-Rei

-Rei...¿a que te refieres?-Haruka

-Mira- dándole el periódico- ¿Este era el lugar a donde tenia que ir la reina?

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-Haruka nerviosamente no sabia que decir, un nudo se le formo en la garganta

-Estaba con Nicolas en el crown, con Lita y Andrew y dieron la noticia por televisión, salí a la calle y me llamo la atención este encabezado del periódico.-Rei

-No puedo revelarte nada hasta que la reina vuelva.-Haruka

-¿Dónde esta en este momento?-Rei

-No lo se...y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría, será mejor esperar a que se comunique con nosotros.-Haruka

-¿Qué va a decir el Rey Endymion?-Rei

-Creo que a el no le va a importar mucho el que Serena haya hecho lo que hizo-Haruka

-¿De que hablas?-Rei

-Ella lo dirá en cuanto vuelva como te dije.-Haruka

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué fue todo ese escandalo allá afuera?-Michiru  
-Nada...es solo que Rei ya se entero que cabeza de bombón estaba con Seiya todo este tiempo-Haruka  
-¿Pero como se entero de eso?  
-Al parecer esta circulando por todos los medios...mira- Deslizo el periódico hacia ella  
-Oh...no puede ser...¿Esta desaparecida?  
-No te preocupes, esta en el departamento de Seiya ahora, al parecer se desmayo en medio del concierto.  
-¿Y como esta ahora?  
-Ya la vio un medico y le pidió reposo absoluto.  
-Eso se oye mejor...pero que pudo pasarle para que se desmayara de esa manera.  
-No lo se...me preocupa demasiado...¿No notaste algo en tu espejo?  
-No...desde el ataque de galaxia no volví a sentir nada.  
-Yo tampoco...esto esta muy misterioso no lo crees.  
-Espero que no sea nada malo y solo sean supersticiones tuyas Haruka  
-Espero que si...no me agradaría que sucediera algo malo ahora que la reina por fin va a ser feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Departamento de los Kou

-¿Cómo sigue Seiya?-Luna  
-Después de que devoro toda la comida se quedo dormida Luna-Seiya  
-No entiendo como Serena puede comer con tanta alegría aun así enferma-Luna  
-Pues no ha cambiado para nada esa forma de ser de ella.-Seiya  
-Si...¿puedes ahora si decirme porque te quedaste callado esta mañana?-Luna trato de interrogarlo  
-Luna...creo que tendrás que esperar a que ella misma te lo diga.-Seiya  
-¿No podrías al menos darme un anticipo de lo que es lo que me ocultan...tiene algo que ver con el Rey Endymion.  
-Así es...ella tomo una decisión con respecto a eso y no quiero que nadie la obligue a que cambie de parecer.  
-Lo se...obligamos a Serena a hacer algo que ella no quería...ahora me arrepiento de que todos la presionamos a que se casara con Darien...cuando a ti era a quien mas amaba.  
-¿Enserio no notaste lo triste que se sentía?  
-Lo oculto todos estos años como te dije, hasta que te volvió a ver a ti, talvez se lo oculto por dejar que Rini naciera con sus dos padres, esa pequeña se volvió su vida por completo Seiya... no quería perderla.  
-Se que ella la ama profundamente, es una chiquilla muy audaz y valiente, lastima que Darien no sepa apreciar el amor de esa niña y de Serena, que todo lo hubiera hecho por obligación.  
-Hubo un tiempo en que si se quisieron Seiya, todo era perfecto hasta que Serena decidió irse de casa de sus padres desde antes de quedar embarazada, fue algo que nunca me espere.  
-Quieres decir que Serena no ha visto a sus padres desde antes de convertirse en la Neo Reina.  
-Así es, últimamente tenia problemas con su papa.  
-¿Por qué si ella era una chica muy feliz con sus padres según recuerdo?  
-Su padre jamás acepto que se comprometiera con Darien, el decía que era un poco mayor para ella...así que una noche tuvo una larga discusión y desesperada le dijo que se iba de la casa, a lo que el le dijo que era lo mejor, Mama Ikuko quedo devastada.  
-¿Sabes si aun están en Juban?  
-Al parecer se han ido a otro lugar desde que serena se fue...yo decidí quedarme con Serena aquí en Tokio, dormía en casa de Mina con Artemis.  
Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, era Haruka en compañía de Michiru  
-¿A ocurrido algo inesperado chicos?-Haruka  
-¿Qué?-Seiya  
-Esto-Le entrego el periódico a Seiya-Parece que no les intereso mucho el desmayo sino la aventura que tienes con ella.-Seiya  
-¿Aventura?-Serena  
-Serena...¿que haces?...debes descansar.-Luna  
-Déjame ver eso...por favor.-Serena se acerco a Haruka  
-Es mejor que no lo hagas-Michiru  
-Déjame.-Dijo insistente Serena con un poco de enfado, a lo que accedieron entregandole.  
"LA NEO REINA SERENITY Y SU ROMANCE CON EL INTEGRANTE DE THREE LIGHTS" "UN ESCANDALO EN LA FAMILIA REAL DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL"  
-Esto no puede estar pasando...-Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo  
-Cálmate Serena..-Luna  
-Como quieres que me calme Luna, si arruine la carrera musical de los chicos...perdóname Seiya...creo que jamás debí ir contigo, solo les cause problemas.-Sus lagrimas brotaron llenas de rabia  
-No Bombón...no pienses así...no me interesa lo que la gente piense sobre esto...solo debe importar que te amo y me amas igual. -Se acerco y le limpio sus lagrimas  
-Tengo miedo de como puede actuar Endymion sobre todo esto...debo regresar al palacio a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.-Serena se levanto con ayuda de Seiya  
-Es mejor que el no sepa donde estas cabeza de bombón.-Haruka  
-¿Pero entonces que hago?...no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo-Serena  
-Ve a Osaka..-Michiru  
-¿Osaka? ¿A que iría a esa ciudad?-Serena  
-A ver a tus padres y a tu hermano Samy.-Haruka  
-Mis...padres...¿Se encuentran allí?-Serena  
-Si...al parecer tu papa tenia una propuesta de trabajo que acepto después de que los dejaste... Setsuna esta allí con el padre de Hotaru y en cuanto le dije no dudo en averiguar.-Haruka  
-¿Crees que seria buena idea ir a verlos después de todo este tiempo?-Serena  
-Seria lo mejor, ya que así podrás disculparte con ellos, por todo lo que sucedió.-Seiya  
-Seiya...¿acaso Luna te conto?-Serena estaba sorprendida  
-Si bombón, discúlpala pero merecía saber al menos un poco de tu vida desde que me fui.-Seiya  
-Si decidiera ir...me acompañarías.-Serena  
-Por supuesto bombón...no te dejare sola...ahora ve a descansar.-Seiya  
-No...mejor iré a tomar una ducha...quiero relajarme un poco.-Serena  
-Te acompaño bombón -Seiya  
-Si...gracias Haruka por ayudarme.-Serena  
-De nada...alteza...digo...Serena

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setsuna estaban disfrutando de su paseo con el padre de Hotaru en las afueras de la ciudad, una hermoso paisaje solo para ellos tres.  
-¿Estas disfrutando todo esto Mama Setsuna?.  
-Es muy agradable y es la primera vez que salgo a lugares como estos...no había tenido la oportunidad.-Setsuna  
-¿Enserio?-Hotaru  
-Si...sabes muy bien que estuve toda mi vida vigilando la puerta del tiempo y hasta la fecha es que se como es que viven las personas de este planeta.  
-Se nota que estuviste siempre allí, aun te faltan muchas cosas por aprender...como a enamorarte de alguien.  
-Oye Hotaru creo que aun eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas no crees.  
-Solo digo, según he escuchado es una experiencia muy linda según me han dicho o como el de nuestra reina con el rey Endymion...es el único que conozco.  
-Esa es una de muchas clases de amor Hotaru, pensar en alguien es otra forma de amor.  
-No sabia que fueras experta en esas cosas...no será que estas enamorada de alguien.  
-¿Hotaru, de quien podría enamorarme?.  
-De alguien como Papa.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si Setsuna, he visto la mirada que pones al ver a papa, es la misma mirada con la que Seiya veía a nuestra Reina, siempre creí que ella se quedaría con el...pero no fue así.  
-Tu padre es...caballeroso amable...pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi.-Setsuna  
-Lo ves si estas enamorada de el.  
-Por favor no quiero que le digas nada Hotaru, sabes que nuestra misión no nos permite enamorarnos.  
-Pero si ya lo estas.  
-Es mas que todo por su propia protección.  
-Ya llegue chicas.-Souichi llego de hacer una pequeña compra en el pueblo vecino que quedaba cerca  
-No vayas a mencionar nada de esta conversación Hotaru, prométemelo.-Dijo Setsuna susurrandole a Hotaru  
-Prometido mama Setsuna-Hotaru  
-Que es todo ese murmullo que escucho... acaso me esconde algo las dos.-Souichi  
-No, es que Hotaru quiere darte una sorpresa pero tendrás que esperar a que llegue la noche.-Setsuna un poco sonrojada  
-Creo que iré afuera por un rato, nos vemos  
Setsuna al ver que Hotaru se había marchado comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa por el cercano contacto del padre de Hotaru.  
-Imagino que estaban hablando de su regreso a Tokio muy pronto.-Souichi  
-Si...queremos hacer algo para despedirnos, ya que muy pronto entrara a sus clases nuevamente.-Setsuna  
-Es algo triste...porque realmente me gusto estar con ustedes...en especial contigo Setsuna.  
Esta al oírlo se sonrojo-Nunca había conocido a alguien a quien le interesara tanto mi hija y la quisiera como tal...después de su madre.  
-Es que es...una niña muy hermosa, feliz y muy inteligente...Señor Tomoe  
El se acerco un poco mas a ella, no dejándole espacio para salir huyendo, de repente sintió que sus labio rosaron con los de el, fue algo mágico sentir esa experiencia por primera vez y que solo duro unos segundos pero para ella fue casi una eternidad.  
-Perdóname, no debí haberte besado de esa manera, espero que no te enfades conmigo...iré a buscar a Hotaru.-Decidió irse corriendo.  
-Si...-Fue lo único que pudo decir al quedar en shock después de algo así, se toco sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente-¿Sera esta la sensación de estar enamorada?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado Lita había decidido quedarse en el crow pues no quería ver la cara de enfado de Rei por lo que había hecho Serena, además quería saber mas sobre Andrew, pero por supuesto no le iba a preguntar directamente a el, sino a su hermana Unazuki.  
-¿Oye porque Rei se fue así tan repentinamente?-Preguto Unazuki  
-Es que le surgió una emergencia, ya vez que dejo a Nicolas desayunando solo.-Lita  
-Si...mi hermano también tuvo que ir, tenia algo importante que hacer.  
-Oye Unazuki...¿Donde esta Reika?...he querido verla para saludarla pero no he podido  
-Ella esta en Europa.  
-¿De nuevo?...¿no que solo era por 10 años?  
-Ya veo que mi hermano no ha sido capaz de decirte la verdad-Se sento en la mesa donde estaba ella  
-¿De que hablas?-Lita  
-Pues que Reika dejo a mi hermano y nunca se volvieron a ver  
-Significa que...-Lita  
-No...jamás se casaron...ella consiguió a alguien en Europa y decidió dejar a mi hermano...lo peor de todo es que fue por teléfono, nunca vino personalmente para hacerlo.  
-No te lo puedo creer...en serio Reika dejo a Andrew...creí que después de todo se habían casado.  
-A decir verdad...a Andrew no le gusta hablar sobre ese pasado tormentoso que le provoco Reika.  
-Se lo que es que te abandone alguien a quien le entregaste el corazón...aunque pasen los años no podrás olvidarlo y siempre lo veras en otras personas.  
-Veo que también has sufrido demasiado  
-Así es...y te confieso que no he olvidado a Andrew...digo...mi superior de la escuela.  
-Como lo imagine...tu te enamoraste de andrew...lo supe desde que te quedaste mirándolo el día que fuiste a su departamento y tus constantes preguntas sobre el.  
-Lo admito...desde que lo vi por primera vez me pareció muy lindo.  
-Me agradaría que tu fueras la persona con la que mi hermano termine casandose...ambos han sufrido mucho...merecen la felicidad.  
Lita recibió una llamada de Rei pidiéndole que regresara inmediatamente al palacio, pues las cosas se habían complicado  
-Sera mejor que me vaya, Rei necesita de mi ayuda, así que nos vemos luego  
-No olvides que tenemos ese paseo dentro de poco-  
-Si, no lo olvido...saluda a Andrew de mi parte...adiós-Lita

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Departamento de los Kou, tarde

Serena estaba en la tina un poco pensativa sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Seiya quiso dejarla sola un rato, después se levanto y se acerco al tocador y vio una tijeras en el lavamanos, las tomos y comenzó a cortar su larga cabellera, al salir vio a Seiya quien dormía plácidamente en la cama.  
-Seiya...despierta por favor.-Susurro a su oido  
-Quiero dormir un poco bombón -Seiya adormilado  
-Es que deseo que veas lo que acaba de pasarme...quiero que seas el primero que lo vea...por favor-Serena susurraba  
-Al rato bombón.-Seiya se dio la vuelta  
-Bien...entonces no te lo mostrare...me voy a la cocina a preparar algo para comer...solo para mi.-Serena  
-Anda...ve, solo déjame dormir un rato.-Seiya  
-Bien...no te rogare Seiya Kou...eres el mismo de siempre, tu ego de estrella no se ha ido...quisiera matarte...pero a besos.-Se le acerco y lo beso, después se marcho.  
Ya era casi de noche, se pintaban las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, Seiya despertó , no sabia si había sido un sueño o de verdad había hablado con Serena, fue a la sala y la vio en el balcón un poco distinta.  
-Bombón  
Ella se dio la vuelta y la observo detenidamente, notando que su larga cabellera se había disminuido a solo llegarle a sus hombros.  
-Hasta que al fin despiertas...ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí sola-Serena sonrrio  
-Cortaste tus coletas bombón...¿era lo que querías enseñarme?-Seiya  
-Si...¿acaso?...¿no te gusta?-Se acerco a su oido  
-Claro que me encanta...te hace ver mas hermosa.  
-Lo hice como un acto de rebeldía en contra de lo que soy...la Neo Reina Serenity, tiene que lucir esplendida, una mujer de la cual todo el mundo tiene la atención y de eso ya me canse Seiya...ya no quiero ser ella, por eso lo hice...de ahora en adelante pensare solo en mi felicidad...que eres tu.  
-Tu eres mi felicidad mi amado bombón...Te amo demasiado  
Con un beso, los dos quisieron olvidar sus penas y amarguras por una momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Palacio de crystal  
Endymion quien acababa de llegar no sin antes haber dejado a Hina en una habitación de un hotel, decidió enfrentar a su esposa por lo ocurrido, Rei, Lita, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en la sala de reuniones discutiendo sobre el reciente problema que se había presentado, en ese momento Endymion abrió la puerta muy enojado  
-?En donde esta Serenity?...necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo.  
-Rey Endymion-Lita  
-¿Donde están mi hija y Serenity? -Endymion  
-No están aquí alteza...ninguna de las dos-Rei un poco nerviosa  
-¿Sabes lo que estuvo haciendo todos estos meses?-Pregunto directamente a Rei  
-Si señor... me acabo de enterar.-Rei  
-¿Y porque la dejaron hacerlo?.  
-Nosotros no sabíamos que se iría con Seiya...Haruka nos dijo que iba a un lugar al que siempre quiso ir.-Lita  
-¿No les pareció muy extraña ese viaje después de que le prohibí salir de este lugar?.  
-Discúlpenos alteza...pero jama imaginamos algo como eso-Rei  
-Creo que no tienen porque disculparse con este cretino, deben ser leales solo a Serenity-Haruka irrumpio  
-Haruka...-Dijeron Lita y Reí asombradas de la actitud de esta.  
-¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella por favor?-Dijo con una mirada amenazante a Haruka  
-Si majestad-Las dos se inclinaron y salieron dejando solo a Haruka y Endymion en la habitación.  
-¿Así que cumpliste con tu promesa de vengarte de mi, dejando ir a Serena con ese tonto de Kou?  
-Te lo tienes muy bien merecido por hacerle daño a cabeza de bombón.  
-Porque lo hiciste, te dije que esperaras a que regresaras pero no, tuviste que dejarla ir para que se revolcara con ese insignificante ídolo de pacotilla.  
-Pero al menos ese ídolo de pacotilla no la traicionara como tu lo hiciste.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?...no que defendías este futuro que se nos mostro desde antes  
-Este futuro cambio desde que el apareció en la vida de Serena y esa mujer en tu vida ¿A caso nunca te diste cuenta que ella sentía un profundo amor por Seiya?  
-!Cállate¡.-La golpeo fuerte en la cara  
Esta adolorida aun le respondió - Al menos...el es mas hombre que tu...nunca la has merecido  
Endymion del enfado que esto le provoco decidió soltarla e irse, no sin antes decirle que encontrara a Serena a como de lugar, En ese momento entraron las sailors que momentos antes se encontraban reunidas en el lugar  
-Haruka...que fue lo que sucedió aquí-Michiru  
-Ese maldito de Endymion me golpeo fuerte solo porque no le quise decir donde esta ahora Serena.  
-Te lastimo...es un cretino-Lita  
-No se preocupen chicas, estaré bien...debo llamar a Seiya y decirle que Endymion ya esta aquí, que tenga cuidado.-Haruka  
-Acaso tu sabes donde esta Serena en estos momentos-Rei  
-Así es...esta en el departamento de Seiya ahora, se encuentra un poco enferma-Michiru  
-Esa Serena...me va a oír.-Rei  
-Es mejo que primero escuches lo que tiene que decirles a todos.-Michiru  
-Pero como se atreve a hacerle esto a el.-Rei  
-Pues el no es como lo ves Rei...así que primero escucha lo que tenga que decir nuestra Reina...no te adelantes a los hechos.-Haruka  
-Bien...pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo contigo y Haruka -Rei  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Serena despertó sin hacer ruido decidida a ir a enfrentar a Endymion, pues ya no quería seguir escondiéndose de el, ya que la noche anterior escucho que el ya se encontraba en el palacio, toda la noche trato de no pensar en eso pero al final le gano la razón.  
Tomo el primer taxi que hayo en medio de la lluvia que caía en Tokio 

"Perdóname Seiya...pero debo hacer esto si quiero vivir contigo para siempre...volveré en cuanto pueda...Te amo y no hay duda en eso" 

Al llegar al palacio, la primera en verla fue Luna y Diana su hija que estaban en el jardín 

-Reina Serenity...ha regresado-Corrió a abrazarla  
-Diana...te extrañe demasiado...chiquita.-Serena la abrazo fuerte  
-Yo también te extrañe...al igual que extraño a la pequeña dama  
-Ella volverá dentro de unas horas y podrás verla, no te pongas triste Diana.-Serena -Hija porque no vas a ver si ya esta lista la mesa para que las chicas bajen a desayunar.-Luna  
-Si mama...Reina Serenity...también desayunara.-Diana  
-Claro que si princesita hermosa...hazle caso a tu madre.-Serena  
Se fue corriendo sin decir ni una palabra, las dos se fueron a la oficina principal, para hablar mas en privado  
-Es una chiquilla muy linda y traviesa- Serena la observaba mientras se alejaba  
-Si...las dos los son...Serena...¿segura que esta bien?  
-Si Luna...solo vine a hablar con Endymion sobre nuestra relación ya rota...¿Donde esta?-Serena  
-Aun no se levanta...escuche que le pego fuerte a Haruka porque al parecer lo trato mal  
-Es poco de lo que se merece-Dijo empuñando sus manos fuertemente.  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió como para que ahora no quieras regresar aquí Serena.  
-Son muchas cosas Luna...una de ellas tiene que ver con el y nuestra relación que se rompió desde que fui a vivir con el.  
-¿Tanto así?  
-Si...me traiciono...con...otra mujer...con la que trabajaba en el hospital.  
-Serena...no me estas engañando verdad.  
-No...Luna...llegue a la casa donde estaba en China...Rini me llamo desesperada que quería regresar conmigo y encontré una escena de los mas decepcionante para mi...estaba con ella...revolcándose en su escritorio...solo pensé en huir...dejando a Rini y olvidándome de todo.  
-Serena...  
-Si no hubiera sido por Seiya...no se que hubiera sido de mi...me lleno de alegrías durante todo ese tiempo que estuve con el.  
-Estas completamente enamorada de el...eso observe, que tienen una pasión entre los dos.  
-Es por eso que...he decidido irme por completo del palacio, para vivir con el...lejos si es preciso de este lugar.  
-¿Pero que sucederá con todo esto?...¿vas a dejar de ser la Neo Reina Serenity?  
-No puedo dejar se ser Serenity, seguiré protegiendo a este mundo como siempre lo he hecho desde que me convertí en scout y supe quien era.  
-Si así lo decides, sabes que cuentas conmigo Serena  
-Lo se...Luna.-Se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron  
-Creo que iré a traerte algo de comer.-Luna  
-Hay Luna, como siempre sabes como soy.-Serena  
-Llevo años conociéndote Serena, así que ya regreso.-Luna  
-Bueno yo tratare de descansar un poco-Serena  
Al salir de la habitación, Serena dio vuelta a la silla giratoria y cerro sus ojos un poco, Endymion había entrado sigilosamente pensando que quien estaba allí era Haruka.  
-Espero que no te hayas atrevido a decirle a Serenity que tengo un romance con otra mujer desde hace muchos años.  
Serena se quedo pasmada al oírlo, no sabia que decir, pero al oír que la puerta se abría de nuevo decidió hablar  
-Esto era precisamente lo que quería oír de tus labios Endymion...o mejor dicho...Darien Chiba  
Se dio la vuelta un poco enfadada mirándolo directamente a los ojos de este  
-Sere...Sere...Serenity - Quedo sin palabra de solo verla frente a sus ojos

Continuara...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**N/A:**_

_**Hola a tod s, aquí por fin con mi actualización, pido una disculpa, pero se me presento una falla con el computador y no pude hacerlo antes :(, tanto asi que me dejo por fuera del reto de san Valentín, pero que se le va hacer, prometo actualizar mas seguido, espero les guste este capitulo, me esmere en que quedara bien...también si no les gusta recibo tomatazos y cualquier cosa XD, esto dolo lo hago como hobby, me gusta escribir**_

_**Nos leemos pronto...By. **_


	17. El momento de la verdad II

EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD PARTE II

-¿A quien mas esperabas amorcito? ¿A Haruka?-Dijo sarcásticamente Serena, este solo estaba aun impresionado de verla tan cambiada.

-¿Acaso viste un fantasma?...siéntate por favor quiero que me hables de tu querida amante-Sonreía ofreciéndole sentarse frente a ella, a lo que el accedió

-Creo que acabas de escuchar mal Serenity

-¿De verdad?...sabes que soy torpe, tonta y despistada...pero no sorda entiendes...vamos cuéntame ¿la conozco? ¿Es una de mis sailors? ¿O acaso es la chica con la que trabajaste en el hospital?...¿como se llamaba?-fingía que pensaba- A si, Hina Kusaka.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Endymion sudaba de los nervios

-Que lo se todo Endymion, se que es tu amante de todos estos años-Serena

-¿Qué mentiras te dijo Haruka acerca de mi?-Endymion

-No lo niegues mas...ella no me dijo nada, yo me di cuenta por mi misma, o porque piensas que Haruka me dejo ir con los chicos...ella lo tenia muy bien planeado...y da la casualidad que te encontramos en aquel lugar y te llevaste a Rini unas horas.

-No entendía porque la dejaste ir con ese...-Endymion

-Cállate y déjame continuar por favor-Serena

Luna regresaba con una charola del desayuno para Serena, pero encontró que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, los escucho discutir y se fue a buscar a Haruka rápidamente.

-Esa pequeña se dio cuenta de algo y decidió llamarme, fui por ella y me dijo que estabas ocupado con una amiguita tuya...no quería interrumpirlos pero estaba dispuesta a contarte todo sobre lo que me estaba pasando con Seiya...-Se levanto dándole la espalda-me rompía el corazón el solo saber que te engañaba, pero vaya sorpresa la que me lleve...ustedes estaban mas que apasionados en esa habitación, así que decidí irme y no decir nada...solo pensaba en lo estúpida que fui al quedarme contigo.

-Serena eso tiene una explicación...-La tomo y la giro apretándola fuertemente- no era lo que parecía...mas bien tu me debes una explicación a mi.

-Que yo te debo una, no me hagas reír...llevas años engañándome, mientras yo me sentía culpable por hacerlo muy poco tiempo.

-Acaso quieres ser la amante de ese cantantucho de cuarta...el te puede engañar mucho peor

-No lo trates así, tu no tienes comparación al lado de Seiya

Endymion muy enardecido le propino una cachetada muy fuerte a Serena arrojándola al suelo

-Eres una estúpida...que estas haciendo Serenity, eres la reina de Tokio, ahora te vas a escapar con el y vas a dejar todo por ese...no voy a permitir que me humillen de esta manera.-La apretaba cada vez mas.

-Claro...si a ti lo único que te importa es tu orgullo de hombre herido...porque no haces una cosa...porque no reconoces que no me quieres, porque yo al menos tengo el valor de decirte que jamás te he amado.

-¿Qué?

-Jamás...lo único que siento por ti es lastima.

-¿Entonces estas enamorada de ese imbécil?

-Con toda mi alma...y no desde ahora...desde antes de que me casara contigo...jamás debí haberlo dejado ir...renuncie a el por el futuro que ustedes mismos me obligaron a cumplir.

-No es verdad.

-Me case contigo solo por esa pequeña niña...renuncie a una vida al lado de un hombre que me amaba que me respetaba por irme a vivir con un imbécil como tu...

-Eso no te lo permitiré - En ese momento se disponía a pegarle de nuevo, Haruka logro abrir la puerta y corrió a alejar a Serena de Endymion

\- Aléjate de la Reina...y no te atrevas a tocarla o te las veras conmigo.-Haruka

-Maldita impertinente...esto es un asunto entre Serenity y yo.

Lita y Rei llegaron rápidamente al escuchar el escandalo

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mis amigas...tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellas...me ire para siempre de este lugar, pero no permitiré que te atrevas a traerla a este lugar

-¿Y que hay de todo esto...si viene algún enemigo quien los salvara...salvemos esta relación, te prometo que la dejare.

-Eres un miserable...¿Como te atreves a engañar a Serena de esa manera?-Dijo Rei hecha una furia total

-Tu cállate y lárguense ahora mismo que no les incumbe para nada esto

-Claro que nos interesa, Serena es nuestra amiga y lo que ella decida lo haremos por su felicidad

-¿Chicas?

-También le aceptaran que me engaño con Seiya Kou y que se quiere ir de aquí...dejando todo lo que hemos logrado, dándole un mal ejemplo a nuestra hija.

-No...lo único que salvo de esta relación es precisamente Rini...a quien jamás deseaste que viviera para irte con esa mujer...ahora recuerdo por que me invitaste a cenar aquella noche...me ibas a dejar...pero no lo hiciste porque te dije lo de la pequeña dama.

-Es una tortura estar a tu lado por eso, por el pasado y el futuro que nos esperaba, yo tenia una vida con ella antes que te aparecieras, llegaste y lo arruinaste por completo y ella también...hubiera preferido jamás haberlas conocido.

Serena no podía creerlo que estaba escuchando, le dolía mas que la cachetada que le propino .-Espero que esto jamás lo sepa esa niña, no quisiera verla sufrir.

-Pues no permitiré que le des un mal ejemplo a mi hija, aunque no quieras me la quedare con ella.

-No harás tal cosa...ella no quiere ni verte

-Vete de una vez por todas o si no desatare toda mi furia de marte sobre ti.-Rei

-Me las vas a pagar muy caro Serenity, ya veras

Serena se sentó de nuevo devastada de lo que le había dicho

-Te sientes bien majestad-Haruka

-Jamás me imagine que Endymion hablara asi de Rini

-¿Serena?

-Podrían dejarme a solas con las chicas por favor

-Como quieras

Rei y Lita se sentaron frente a una Serena un poco dolida por las palabras de Endymion

-Antes que nada...quisiera saber si están dispuestas a seguir con Endymion después de todo lo que sucedió...por favor sean muy honestas conmigo.

-Dime porque hiciste esta locura ahora Serena, ¿acaso tu?-Rei

-Me enamore de Seiya...así es...hasta hace poco lo comprendí por completo, mas después de lo que vi de Endymion...me engañaba desde hace mucho tiempo

-Es un canalla...-Rei quería matarlo por el daño que le había causado a su amiga-¿Quién es esa mujerzuela?

-¿Recuerdas la doctora que me atendió durante el embarazo y el nacimiento de Rini?

-No me digas que es ella la amante de Endymion

-Asi es...

Flash back

Hospital de Jubann

Serena se encontraba en labor de parto unos meses después de haberse casado con Darien, días después de su recuperación seria su coronación como la Neo Reina Serenity, Darien prefirio no estar en el quirofano, ya que hay se encontraban las dos, Hino no resistio mas y pidio que fuera otro doctor que la remplazara.

-¿Cómo esta?-Darien

-Bien...solo que no resistí verla mas

-Pero tu eras la que se encargaba de su estado

-No puedo mas con esto Darien...lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí y te deje seguir tu futuro utopico con ella

-No me dejes por favor...ni siquiera lo pienses, sabes que te amo demasiado.

-Pero que hay de ellas, veo que de verdad siente amor por ti como lo siento yo...en unos dias se convertiran en los reyes de toda la tierra...ya no quiero seguir engañándome.

-Por favor no lo hagas, no te vayas de mi lado Hina...te amo...Como nunca la amare a ella.

-No sigas y déjame vivir en paz...anda y ve a la pequeña que acabas de tener...necesita tu amor.

-No quiero verla...no quiero a nadie mas que a ti.

-Es tu hija

-Pero es mi hija de un futuro que no acepto.

-Debes aceptarlo porque ya esta aquí

-Darien-Se escucho a lo lejos

-Rei...¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Cómo se encuentra Serena?

-Esta bien, no se preocupen en un momento podran verla...por ahora me retiro, necesito ir a cubrir a otro doctor.

-Gracias

-Dime porque estas aquí.

-Me llamo por telefono diciendo que ya habia llegado el momento, asi que vine...no puedo creer que volvamos a ver a Rini

-Si

-No te da gusto Darien.

-Claro...pero de ahora en adelante debes llamarnos por nuestros nombres de nuestra vida pasada.

-¿Quieres decir...Endymion y Serenity?

-Asi es...ustedes se encargaran desde ahora de protegerla como fue en el pasado...no volverán a tener contacto con sus parientes ni amigos...estarán día y noche protegiéndola.

-Como lo ordene alteza.

Pocos días después Serena fue dada de alta, la ceremonia de coronación fue realmente hermosa, como un cuento de hadas, ya todos estaban instalados en el nuevo palacio de Tokio de Cristal, Serena alimentaba a su pequeña recién nacida.

-No es hermosa nuestra pequeña Rini, Da...digo...Endymion

-Por supuesto que si Serenity..tal y como la recuerdo...en un par de semanas tendré que ir a enfrentarme a asuntos políticos con nuestros vecinos.

-Yo te acompañare, es nuestro deber.

-No...tu te encargaras del cuidado de Rini.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Serenity...no quiero que sufras algún accidente por salir de este palacio...permanecerás aquí...será por tu bien y el de nuestra hija.

-Esta bien Endymion, hare lo que tu digas...además tu sabes lidiar con la gente mejor que yo...Te amo.

-Yo a ti

Fin Flash back

-Jamás me imagine que lo que iba a hacer fuera de Tokio era ir a verse con ella.-Lita

-Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así Serena, ahora entiendo el porque no te permitió viajar contigo y nunca quería estar a tu lado en las ceremonias de bailes...por favor perdóname por juzgarte-Rei

-¿Entonces me apoyaran en lo que decida verdad?-Serena

-Por supuesto que si...somos tus guardianas y amigas ante todo y...hasta que al fín te dignaste a aceptar que lo quieres...ese beso que vi en los periódicos jamás lo vi con Endymion, ni siquiera en tu vida pasada...fue de verdadero amor.

-Si Lita...fue algo tarde pero me...me alegra que haya sido ahora y no en 900 años y en cuanto al beso...es inexplicable lo que siento cada vez que lo hago -Serena se sonrojo

-Vaya que si te has cambiado...hasta tus odangos te los quitaste.-Rei

-Si...decidí darme un cambio...

-Serena...estas bien...- Luna entro preocupada

-Claro que si Luna...es mas, debo volver al departamento de Seiya, no quiero preocuparlo...necesito que todas estén aquí esta noche para anunciarles mi decisión, quedo claro.

-Si...como digas Serena...le diré a Haruka que se comunique con Setsuna para que regrese de inmediato

-Espero que me apoyen en todo esto chicas-Dijo a todas para después darse la vuelta e irse con Seiya.

Estados Unidos, noche

Los chicos estaban encerrados en el hotel, a causa de la llegada de una tormenta invernal que no los dejo viajar, postergando su vuelo hasta que esta cesara.

Todos se hallaban dormidos, Chibi Chibi se despertó entre dormida, escuchando una melodiosa voz que la hizo salirse de su cama para llegar a la terraza del hotel, que por suerte se hayaba cuebierta.

-Jovencita que bueno verte de nuevo-Lethe

En ese momento salió del trance en el que estaba - ¿Lethe?...¿Que haces aquí?

-Callate y entrégame el cristal que posees

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya me entere de todo lo que eres en realidad jovencita, asi que entregame ese cristal que posees

-No se de que me estas hablando...vete y déjanos en paz.

-Ni siquiera sabes porque Galaxia y Kakyuu te enviaron a este lugar, mi ama si lo sabia, me dijo que te atraeria con esta cancion

-Dije que te vayas

-No lo hare-La tomo del cuello muy fuerte-No fallare como la ultima vez

Mientras tanto en la habitación apareció el rey apolo al lado de Eos

-Por favor joven Eos...despierta

El inmediatamente despertó observándolo detenidamente – Es usted mi señor...el rey Apolo...

-Que bueno que me recuerdas...debes ayudar a la princesa del cosmos...tu sabes a quien me refiero.

-La hija de Serena y el príncipe Seiya.

-Asi es...esta en graves aprietos en este momento.

-Pero señor...aun no tengo mis poderes.

-Lo se...por eso te dare uno provisional para que la ayudes

Eos desapareció de su cama con un brillo, apareciéndose en frente de Lethe en su forma adulta como lo era en el pasado.

-¿Quién es ese estúpido?

-Soy el guardián de la princesa del cosmos, debo protegerla ...asi que déjala en paz o te arrepentirás de todo.

-A si...atrévete insolente y veras de lo que soy capaz.

-La insolente eres tu...así que suéltala.-Saco su espada dispuesto a atacarla pero al acercarse mas Lethe lanzo a la pequeña directo al agua totalmente inconsciente, Eos cayo de rodillas derrotado frente a su enemiga que estaba riéndose-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te lo advertí, que no te acercaras ni me atacaras, ahora protege a tu princesa muerta mientras te asesino a ti.

-He fallado en mi misión-Las lagrimas comenzaron - Perdóneme...Princesa Serenity.

Flash Back

La princesa Serenity se econtraba en el palacio de Kimonku, muy debilitada tratando de ser fuerte, para poder tener a su pequeña hija, estaba sola alli, ya que su amado Seiya habia muerto horas antes tratando de protegerlas.

-¿Cómo esta Alteza?-Eos

-Esta muy mal, no tiene deseos de vivir- El príncipe esposo de Kakyuu-No entiendo porque paso todo esto...mi amada Kakyuu y demás gente de los dos reinos han perecido.

-Alteza...tenga fe...todo estará bien no se preocupe.

-Eos...la reina desea hablar contigo en este momento

-Si.

Al entrar Serenity se hallaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados

-Alteza...me llamaba.

-Mitzuki...-Dijo delirante al verlo

-¿Qué?

-A la pequeña...luz...de...la...esperanza...llámala Mitzuki...por favor.

-Mi lady

-Yo no puedo cuidarla mas...por favor...cuídala tu...no.. permitas que ella se acerque.

-Así lo hare-Eos

-Quizá...algún dia...vuelva a...verla-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que de desvaneciera dejando caer la cajita musical de sus manos.

-Mi Señora...por favor...¡no!-Eos lloraba amargamente frente al cuerpo de Serenity

-Debes irte ahora Eos...los enemigos se acercan-Pero este estaba inmovil y sin prestar atención - Apresúrate...vete inmediato

-Me la llevare...debo protegerla-Eos

-Esta bien.

Eos tomo a la pequeña recién nacida, escapando rápidamente por el espacio, desapareciendo con la pequeña...sin saber a donde iría.

Fin Flash Back

Lethe dirigio su ataque final a Eos ya mal herido

-Te iras al infierno de una vez por todas...tonto.

-No te atrevas insolente-Una voz se escucho

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la obscuridad... Sailor Star Figher a llegado.-Dijo apareciendo frente a ella

-¿Eres otro estorbo?

-No tiene porque tratarlos asi...pagaras las consecuencias-Era la pequeña chibi chibi con un cetro en sus manos y un traje de marinero similar al que tenia cuando pequeña...pero este tenia un broche de lunas, estrella y sol dorado y plateado.

-Prin..ce..sa...Mit..zuki.- Eos

-¿Pero como?...ya deberías estar muerta-Lethe

-Haz atacado a personas que quiero...¿Dime porque lo haces?

-Mi misión es que el reino de mi señora cubra por completo este lugar y todo el universo entero, para que ella sea la eterna soberana de todo esto...así que debo matarte a ti.

-STAR SERIUS LASER!...NI SE TE OCURRA – Fighter.

-ADMODFERA CELESTIAL DE COSMOS – Esto formo un rayo fuerte que ataco a profundidad a Lethe hiriéndola hasta que desapareció regresando con Caos

-Mi amo...no perderá ante ti...hija del cosmos.

Chibi chibi bajo hasta desaparecer su esencia de sailor, corriendo hasta donde estaba Eos junto a Fighter.

-Princesa...princesa Mitzuki.-Dijo esto desmayándose convirtiéndose en gato nuevamente

-Eos...por favor...- Chibi chibi lloraba

-No te preocupes...estará bien...deben regresar con los demás-Fighter dijo regresando a su forma civil, esto asombro a chibi chibi

-Tu...eres la fotografa del grupo

-Así es... guardemos el secreto por favor.-Dijo sonriéndole entregándole a Eos.-estaré siempre a tu lado princesa, igual que el.

-Gracias...-Dicho esto se fue con el pequeño gato a su habitacion, todos aun dormian.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya aun dormía plácidamente, una sombra se apareció delante de el, era la mismísima Kaori que lo observaba

-Eres tu de verdad...volviste de la muerte igual que ella, mi amado Principe Seiya...desearía tenerte entre mis brazos ahora mismo y que me digas que me amas.

-¿Seiya? Ya volví, perdóname por haberme ido de esa manera-Serena

Esto hizo que desapareciera rápidamente regresando a su aun débil cuerpo

-Aun estoy muy débil ante ella-Observaba su mano temblorosa-Si tan solo tuviera conmigo el cristal de plata y sus demás partes, obtendría el poder que necesito

-¿Alteza?...ayúdeme...

-¿Pero que te sucedió?

-Un imprevisto Señora...

-¿Qué?

-Esa pequeña obtuvo mas poder después de mi ultimo encuentro- Se quejo de dolor

-Así que la maldita ya tiene sus poderes

-Si...señora...tenia...un cetro en forma de luna y estrella y un broche igual.

-Como lo temí...esa mocosa tiene los poderes de sus padres unidos.

-¿Qué va hacer ahora?

-No lo se muy bien...aun no tengo mi poder como antes...estoy débil y mas por esa chica...creo que usare mi plan B.

-¿Y cual es?...recuerde que mi hermana ya esta accionando su plan

-Es mejor que te vallas a descansar, que yo me encargo esta vez de que tu hermana no falle y controlare a Serenity por mi cuenta.

::::::SxS:::::

-Oye... ¿aun estas dormido?

-Al parecer tu me pegaste ese mal habito.

-Ojala pudiera dormir así ahora...duerme un poco mas-Serena se acerco para darle un beso en la frente

Seiya al escuchar su voz casi quebrada abrió los ojos y se acerco a verla, triste y desconsolada.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- Se fue a la cocina sin decir mas

Seiya la siguió y se sentó en la mesa observando que algo le sucedía, tanto así que dejo caer una taza de porcelana al suelo quebrándose, se desespero, Seiya se acerco.

-Te conozco muy bien y se que te pasa algo Serena.

-Te digo que no me pasa nada

-Deja eso y ven a contarme que pasa - La tomo de la mano llevándola al sofá.

Serena tenia lagrimas en su rostro - ¿Dime?...¿me aceparas teniendo una hija de otro hombre?...¿habiendo cometido toda clase de errores?

-¿Porque dices eso?...sabes que te quiero como eres...y por supuesto que quiero mucho a tu hija desde que la conocí...es parte de ti.

Las lagrimas se aumentaron mucho mas, seiya la consoló - Fui al palacio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste sola?

Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Haruka...así...que decidí enfrentarlo de una vez por todas...y...me confesó que...jamás quiso tener a Rini...había tomado la determinación de dejarme pero al saber que venia en camino se quedo.

-¿Eso te dijo ese canalla insolente?... Creí que de verdad te amaba.

-Solo espero que...esto nunca lo sepa mi pequeña dama...no quiero que piense que no es querida por nadie...no quiero verla sufrir como antes.

-Tranquila...no lo permitiré.

En ese momento la cajita musical comenzó a sonar, Seiya la saco de su bolsillo abriéndola, viendo su luz al igual de Serena.

-Siempre me tranquiliza

-Si...es relajante...¿de donde la sacaste?

-Me pertenecía en el pasado...se la di en esa vida y el me la devolvió aquí en el presente hace años...pero no recuerdo quien me la dio en el Milenio de plata.

-Es muy linda melodía...debió ser alguien especial...te quería mucho...yo diria que te amaba.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió entrando los chicos con Rini y Chibi chibi

-¿Chicos?

-Mama- Rini corrió a abrazarla – Que bueno que estas aquí.

-Mi pequeña dama...te extrañe mucho...¿sabes?

-Si...yo igual...gracias por cuidar a mi mama Seiya

-De nada pequeño bombón rosa...sabes que quiero mucho a tu mama.-Seiya le sonrió.

-Chibi chibi y ese gatito tan hermoso-Serena

-Es Eos - Chibi chibi

-¿En serio?-Seiya

-Si...al parecer le cae un poco mal el clima de la tierra, dijo que se quedara así hasta que se acostumbre ¿Verdad?

Trato de ronronear pero le dolía la garganta

-Es muy hermoso ese gatito- Eos la veía con un poco de vergüenza recordándola en el pasado.-Espero que se recupere pronto

"Cuídala mucho Eos...no permitas que nadie le haga daño...mucho meno ella"

-Seiya necesitamos hablar contigo a solas-Taiki

-Ve...tengo que hablar con ellas.-Serena

-Vamos chicos...Chibi chibi por favor vallan las dos a la habitacion

-¿Porque llegan hasta ahora?-Serena

-Hubo un inconveniente con el clima-Ami veía a Serena sin quitarle la mirada

-Querrás decir, mega tormenta de nieve...estuvimos atrapados casi dos días en el hotel hasta que ceso y pudimos viajar-Mina

Un silencio incomodo invadió en ese momento el lugar, ya que Ami y Serena se veían fijamente

-¿Por qué me ocultaste que eras tu Serena?- Ami

-Ya se que debes estar muy decepcionada de mi Ami-Suspiro- Se que eres mi mejor amiga y que no tuve el valor de decírtelo, solo Mina lo sabia...discúlpame por eso Ami, los engañe a todos.-Serena

-¿A caso te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?-Ami

-Así es- Serena

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

-Desde antes de la fiesta de aniversario de Tokio de cristal...recordé muchas cosas sobre el y me sentí nuevamente viva cuando el regreso...nunca debí haberlo dejado ir aquella vez...debí quedarme con el o si era preciso irme con el para siempre...Pero todas me presionaron y me tuve que resignar a perderlo...-Serena

-Lo peor de todo es que Endymion la engañaba con otra-Mina enojada

-¿Qué?-Ami se quedo sorprendida, vio a Serena y esta asintió.-¿Cómo?

-Desde antes de que me fuera de casa-Serena

-No te angusties así Serena-Mina la abrazo

-No quiero que Seiya me vea así-Limpio sus lagrimas-Ni siquiera Rini

-Perdóname pero no lo sabia Serena-Ami

-Estabas en todo tu derecho de enojarte conmigo Ami...pero ahora lo que me importa es decirle a todos lo que quiero hacer de ahora en adelante

En el balcón estaban los tres chicos mirándose sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Taiki decidió hablar

-¿Dinos...porque te metiste con la Neo Reina de este lugar?

-Creímos que por fin se te había quitado esa locura por ella con esa joven...pero que sorpresa la que nos diste, era ella misma – Yaten

-Quería tener fama, ahora la tendrás Seiya, siendo su amante de turno.-Taiki

-Eso no es verdad...Serena es incapaz de lo que están diciéndome, ella va a renunciar a todo por estar conmigo ya que no ha dejado de quererme...tuvo que hacerlo por esto, por su hija...jamás quiso admitir que me amaba por respeto a Darien pero ya se canso de todo eso, quiere ser feliz.

-¿Y que va a pasar cuando el lo sepa? ¿Crees que se va a rendir tan fácilmente?-Yaten

-Ya lo sabe...además la estuvo engañando durante años con otra-Seiya

-¿Qué?-Dijeron al unísono

-Así como lo oyen...su flamante y ejemplar esposo la tuvo engañada por todos estos años...la mantuvo en el palacio sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta nunca...si no hubiera venido jamás lo sabría, no les parece suficiente -Seiya

==================================================================================Chibi chibi, Eos y Rini estaban en la habitación muy divertidos hasta que Rini decidió que ya era tiempo de quedarse dormida, pues en el viaje de regreso a Tokio estaba muy inquieta y juguetona con todos.

-¿Qué tienes?-Eos

-¿Por qué dices que soy una princesa del cosmos?

-Porque eso es lo que eres, eres la persona que buscaba, por eso caí de repente en el planeta de tu amiga Galaxia...¿Que fue lo que sucedió exactamente para que tuvieras ese poder?

-Cuando me ataco y caí al agua desperté en un lugar muy diferente al que estaba...era muy brillante y dorado, una mujer se acerco a mi

Flash back

Chibi chibi despertó con un vestido dorado con una insignia en la frente en forma de estrella con una luna plateada en su centro.

-Querida Mitzuki.

Chibi chibi se asusto demasiado-¿Quién es?

-Soy la antigua Reina de Kimonku y de solarium y tu...eres la pequeña hija de los príncipes del cosmos.

-¿Tengo padres? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?...solo soy una luz de la esperanza que Galaxia dejo volar hasta que se materializo.

-No es así jovencita...tu eres esa persona, porque yo decidí que estuvieras escondida dentro de ella...el poder de tus padres a brotado en ti.

-¿Estoy muerta?¿Donde estoy?

-Un lugar en el que tus padres estuvieron alguna vez...tranquila solo estas inconsciente...te traje aquí para darte el cetro que perteneció a tu madre y tu padre...-Le alcanzo el cetro- Debes regresar...te están esperando

Chibi chibi lo tomo en sus manos y desapareció, saliendo del agua con traje de sailor para atacar a Lehte.

Fin Flash Back

-Esa mujer es la Reina Polaris...tu abuela...madre de las estrellas...ella fue quien me envió por ti princesa Mitzuki -Eos

-No me llames de esa manera por favor.-Chibi chibi

-Desde que recordé, no tengo permitido llamarte de otra manera-Eos

-¿Entonces sabes quienes son mis padres?-Chibi chibi

-Has estado todo el tiempo desde que llegaste a la tierra princesa-Eos

-Por favor dime-Chibi chibi

-La verdad no puedo decírtelo...debes hacerlo por ti misma...el cetro que posees es la clave para encontrarlos y que esta pelea que recién comienza termine.

-Entonces no dudare en encontrarlos, cueste lo que cueste

-Se que lo harás princesa

Un rato después los chicos regresaron a la sala en donde se encontraron con las chicas, Serena se levanto mirando a Taiki y Yaten.

-Les pido una disculpa por todo lo que les cause chicos...jamás fue mi intensión hacerles daño

-Seiya nos explico que sucedió así que no se preocupe majestad-Dijo Taiki sentándose al lado de Ami.

-Les prometo que nunca hare sufrir a Seiya...lo amo demasiado como para hacerle algo así...-Se dirigió a Ami y Mina- les pido el favor que vengan todos al palacio para algo que debo decirles chicas...es mas debemos ir ahora mismo

-Nosotros debemos ir a la productora ahora mismo-Yaten

-Te alcanzare en el palacio bombón – Seiya

-Si...te espero allí- Salieron rápidamente para irse dejando solos a los tres pequeños quienes estaban ya dormidos por el viaje.

==================================================================================Milenio de plata

Serenity y los demás invitados estaban disfrutando de un delicioso banquete especial por la nueva unión de los dos reinos.

-La cosas serán mucho mas fáciles ahora que todos estaremos mas unidos que antes...por el compromiso de nuestro hijo, el príncipe Seiya y su hermosa hija, la princesa Kaori.-Rey Apolo

Esto le cayo a la princesa Serenity como una patada a su corazón, en ese momento hubiera deseado no estar allí para escuchar aquello, miro detenidamente a Seiya y a su hermana sonriendo, decidió terminar de cenar disimuladamente y se fue a su recamara en donde lloro amargamente.

Por días no quiso salir de su habitación

-Que te sucede Serenity, porque estas actuando así

-¿Cómo mama?...sabes que siempre actuó así-Dijo continuando en su pintura

-Estas así por el compromiso de tu hermana con el príncipe Seiya?-Princesa Serenity

En ese momento Serenity dejo caer el pincel llorando –Me dijo que me amaba demasiado, es mas desde muy niños me lo dijo...todo era mentira mama...¿Porque lo hizo?

-No te pongas así mi pequeña hija...mejor ven conmigo afuera.

-No quiero madre...prefiero quedarme aquí...esperar a que se vaya y volveré a ser la de siempre.

-No quiero dejar de verte Serenity.-Dijo Seiya entrando a la habitación

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-Serena

-Le pedí a tu madre que me dejara verte-Seiya con una rosa blanca en su mano

-Los dejo solos.-Reina Serenity

-Madre-Serena

-Habla con el por favor Serenity- Esta cerro la puerta dejándolos, Serenity decidió seguir con lo que hacia para evitar verlo.

-Es hermosa esa pintura-Seiya trataba de entablar una conversación, pues sabia que le encantaba ser halagada – Es una linda imagen del universo ¿Verdad?

Serenity solo suspiro- Viniste a burlarte de mi...a restregarme que nunca me quisiste como lo decias.

-Claro que no...es mas... mi padre jamás me dijo que me casaría con ella...sabes que te amo.-Le tomo el mentón para que la mirara, tenia lagrimas.

-Deja de mentirme por favor...deja de hacerlo...vete, no me hagas sentir de esta manera, no quiero verte mas.-Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación encerrándose sola llorando

Seiya no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Serenity, solo le dejo una nota por debajo de la puerta y se marcho.

Serena la tomo y comenzó a leerla

"Mi querida y hermosa niña que conocí hace muchísimo tiempo cuando quise conocer el universo entero, la chica a la que jamás se me quito de mi cabeza desde el primer día que la conocí, es mas creo que me hechizo por completo, nunca me ha importado que fueras de la realeza de la luna, porque te conocí siendo una chica sin responsabilidades, se que te amo y te amare por siempre así el destino me diga otra cosa, jamás será lo mismo sin ti...me iré esta noche a Kimonku, quería pedirte que me acompañaras, ya que hace mucho te dije que te llevaría conmigo, si me perdonas estaré esperándote hasta media noche para irme contigo y si no...entenderé tus razones y no me veras de nuevo...TE AMO.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche y Serena se decidió para ir a buscarlo, el estaba cerca del mar de la Serenidad casi listo para irse, cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba

-NO TE VAYAS SIN MI...POR FAVOR-Serenity corriendo para alcanzarlo

-Serenity – Seiya se dio vuelta y esta lo abrazo con fuerza

-Te amo...te amo demasiado...no quiero vivir sin ti jamas.

-Yo tampoco Serenity...¿Estas lista?

-Tengo miedo.-Temblaba

-No te pasara nada...vamos.

El viaje fue realmente rápido como una estrella fugaz, Serena se quedo impactada al ver lo hermoso que era el planeta de las flores.

-Es hermoso.

-Es el planeta de mi madre...sus flores son las mas bellas del universo-Dijo dándole un ramo.

-Gracias-Serenity.-Estaba sonrojada cuando sintió un aro en su mano, miro detenidamente y era un anillo dorado con estrellas.-Seiya...¿Que es esto?

-Es un anillo de compromiso-Seiya

-Lo se...¿pero porque?.-Serenity

-Quiero que te cases ahora mismo conmigo aquí...¿Aceptas?

Serenity se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabia que decir

-Sabes que no quiero tener a nadie mas en mi vida desde que te conocí

-¿Y que hay de mi hermana? Mis padres y los tuyos lo decidieron así.

-Pero yo no...hablare con ellos y lo resolveremos – Seiya

-Esta bien...si acepto.

Fueron a la iglesia que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y consumaron sus votos, siendo testigos de todo, Kakyuu y Eos, en los que mas confiaba Seiya, el sacerdote les dio la bendición y se besaron, sus ropas cambiaron por completo a un vestido azul con profundo y Seiya un hermoso traje blanco cubierto de estrellas doradas, un cetro apareció entre los dos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un cetro de su unión para siempre jovencitos...su amor será tan grande y eterno que ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarlos...serán guardianes del cosmos...este era su destino -Sacerdote

==================================================================================N/A

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de este fic, espero les guste mucho.


	18. Mi decisión

**Mi decisión **

El rey Endymion fue al departamento en donde estaba su amante esperándola, estaba enfadado con todo lo que había sucedido, lo único que hizo fue irse a dar una ducha rápida mientras ella le preparaba algo inesperado.

-¿Qué te paso?¿Porque llegaste de esa manera Darien?

-Perdóname, la verdad es que hablar con ella fue lo peor que pudo pasarme

-¿Por qué?

-Me confeso que nunca me amo y que siempre estuvo enamorada de el

-¿Tu la amas todavía verdad?

-No...yo jamás pude amarla como te amo a ti...¿Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo Hina?

-Por supuesto que si

En ese momento lo abrazo fuertemente, incrustándole un cristal en el pecho sin que este se diera cuenta

"Perdóname pero no puedo arriesgar mi vida fallando en esta misión"

**================================SxS=============================**

Serena y sus sailors ya se encontraban en la sala de reuniones junto a Luna y Artemis, este ultimo como Setsuna y Hotaru quedo impresionado con la nueva apariencia de su reina.

-He querido reunirlos a todos aquí para darles una explicación sobre todo esto que ha pasado, aunque no tengo porque hacerlo -Observo a las Outers un poco seria, las tres se sintieron un poco intimidadas pues sabían que se refería a que le habían ocultado la verdad sobre todo, las demás no entendían.- Me separare de Endymio y me iré del palacio.

-¿Qué?-Artemis dijo de un brinco

-Artemis por favor -Luna

-¿Pero como es que hará eso majestad?...¿que hay de Tokio?, ¿si llega un nuevo enemigo?

-No te preocupes Artemis...no dejare de ser la heredera de la luna...solo quiero que por una vez me dejen hacer lo que de verdad quiero hacer...

-¿Y eso es?-Artemis

-Vivir con el hombre que de verdad amo y he amado...Seiya Kou...quiero vivir como una persona normal y que eso es con el, chicas -Refiriéndose a las inners- Cada una de ustedes tiene un sueño que por mi no cumplió y quiero que se tomen la libertad de hacerlo.

-Sabes que nosotras escogimos el protegerte Serena-Lita

-Ustedes no lo tomaron, Endymion tomo esa determinación por ustedes.

-Pero Serena, así debía ser.-Ami

-Pues entonces les ordeno que de ahora en adelante se tomen el atrevimiento de hacer lo que deseen con su vida...Ami.

-Si...

-¿No estabas ansiosa por ingresar a la universidad y ser una de las mejores doctoras de todo Japón?.

-Si Serena...al igual que mi madre.

-Tu Lita...querías ser una de las mejores chefs de todo el país, además de florista...Mina y Rei, las dos chicas que querían obtener la fama gracias a su talentosa voz y carisma...¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de todo eso?

Las tres estaban cabizbajas recordando cada cosa que querían hacer

-Espero...que cada una olvide que son sailors y viva una vida normal de ahora en adelante.

-¿Pero si nos atacan?¿Quien se encargara de proteger el palacio e investigar si llega el enemigo?- A

-No te preocupes por eso Artemis- Setsuna

-Nosotras nos quedaremos y protegeremos el palacio-Michiru

-Pero chicas ¿Por qué?...esto también las incluye a ustedes-Serena

-No cabeza de bombón, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-Haruka

-Es nuestra forma de disculparnos contigo por todo esto que hicimos.-Setsuna

-¿Ustedes lo sabían con anterioridad?-Rei

-Así es...por eso tomamos la medida de que ella fuera a verlo.-Setsuna

-Pero no contábamos con que se descubriría todo así de esta manera-Michiru

-Así que cabeza de bombón, no haremos nada para detenerte, haz sufrido con todo esto por nuestra culpa, así que nosotros asumiremos todo.-Setsuna

-Esta bien chicas, como quieran, pero saben que las perdono por lo que paso

-Gracias majestad...digo...Serena-Michiru

-Eres tan gentil y amable como tu madre, la reina Serenity.-Setsuna

-¿Pero a donde iras Serena?-Lita

-Por el momento iré a Osaka a ver a mi familia, Ikuko, Kenji y Samy...les debo una disculpa por todo, en especial a mi padre por como lo trate el día que me fui de casa.

-Lita y yo iremos de campamento mañana, con unos amigos que volvimos a ver.-Rei

-Si...te iremos a ver en cuanto termine-Lita

-Claro, las estaré esperando.-Serena

-Tu Mina también nos debes una explicación a todas con eso de tu matrimonio con Yaten sin nosotras –Rei fingiendo enojo

-¿Matrimonio?-Haruka

-¿Mina?-Michiru y Setsuna se impresionaron

-Si...se caso sin nosotras-Lita

-¡Que!-Artemis

-Discúlpenme por eso chicas, pero no lo pensé no dos veces cuando Yaten me lo pidió.-Mina

-Tiene razón chicas, Mina y Yaten tuvieron una pequeña pelea que termino en eso...una boga fugaz -Ami

-No se enojen chicas por favor...Mina prometió que lo haría de nuevo aquí con todas.-Serena

-Recuerden que las cosas en America son muy distintas a aquí.- Setsuna

-Pues felicidades jovencita, yo creí que no encontrarías a nadie que me superara-Haruka

-Ay Haruka...pero que dices-Mina se puso un poco sonrojada

-Si te escuchara Yaten, quizá se enoje contigo...sabes que es muy enojón y celoso-Michiru

-Tienen razón, es igual o peor que una jovencita rubia que recuerdo-Rei dijo sarcásticamente a Serena

-¿De quien estas hablando Rei?-Serena

-Tu sabes a quien me refiero -Rei

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre no Rei

-Vaya que si nos hacían falta estas escenas de ustedes dos-Haruka

-Discúlpenme, pero ya saben como es Serena-Rei

-Si...lo sabemos-Los demás tenían una gota al estilo anime y después se rieron

-¿Chicas desean un poco de te con galletas ahora que todo esto esta aclarado?-Luna

-Si por supuesto, tengo demasiada hambre desde hace un rato.-Serena

**=============================SxS================================**

**Productora Juban**

Los chicos llegaron directamente a hablar con los patrocinadores de la gira, debido al escandalo que había formado Seiya.

-Chicos es una pena informarles que debido a los acontecimientos de hace unos días, hemos decidido de no podemos continuar trabajando juntos.

-¿Qué esta diciéndonos?-Seiya

-Es la reina de Tokio de Cristal y Michael no debió permitir que ella fuera con ustedes

-Pero fue nuestra decisión, todos la tomamos-Taiki

-Así lo decidimos y no hay nada de malo en eso-Yaten

-Las cosas se fueron al extremos, haciendo que el reino de Tokio se viera afectado con esto y no quiero tener problemas con el rey Endymion por tenerlos aquí...esto arruinaría la compañía...es por eso que Michael se ira también al igual que esa camarógrafa que se contrato.

-Entonces no hay problema...nos iremos sin decirle mas...vámonos muchachos.-Seiya salio enojado con sus dos hermanos

**-SxS-**

Afuera estaban Michael con Katherin esperándolos

-¿Michael que haces aquí?-Seiya

-Solo he venido para tratar de que ustedes se queden.-Michael

-No tienes por que hacer eso...ya renunciamos-Taiki

-¿Porque lo hicieron chicos?-Katherin

-No queremos trabajar para unas personas que prefieran mas respetar a una persona que no lo merece por no llevar esta compañía a la quiebra y mala fama -Seiya

-¿Ahora no se que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante chicos, pero lo que decidan los acompañare.

-Yo también chicos-Katherin

-Muchas gracias a los dos...tenemos que ir por las chicas ahora mismo, están en el palacio.-Yate

-Esta bien, dale mis saludos a las chicas-Michael

Los tres se marcharon

-¿Crees que es correcto que la reina se vaya con Seiya?-Michael

-Si lo es, recuerda que ya despertó la pequeña princesa del cosmos, muy pronto lo harán ellos dos...por el momento tendré que protegerla que esa mujer no se acerque.-Katherin

**============================SxS=================================**

**Palacio de cristal**

Darien llego al palacio nuevamente y en ese momento también lo hicieron los chicos, los dos tenían una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Seiya

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ¿Vienes a revolcarte con la que aun es mi esposa?-Endymion

-La llamas aun tu esposa cuando ni siquiera la respetas como te lo pedí hace unos años.-Seiya

-Seiya no sigas-Taiki

-Tu no debes ni siquiera darme ninguna orden, yo soy el rey de este planeta.-Endymion

-Un rey que solo finge amar a serena y se va con otra.-Seiya

-Maldito miserable sabes que puedo hacer que tu y tus amigos se larguen de este lugar y no regresen

-Inténtalo, haber que dice Serena respecto a esto

-Tu solo le llenaste la cabeza para que deje su misión, no debí dejarte venir.

-Sabes eres un arrogante y despreciable, no mereces ser llamado rey de este mundo.-Seiya

-Si...quien lo dice, el que se transforma en mujer a la hora de luchar-Endymion

-Y tu ni siquiera eres capas de protegerla, siempre tiene que salvarte, no es eso aun peor-Seiya

-Ya me estas colmando la paciencia...o se van ahora mismo o los envió a su planeta

-Seiya mejor vámonos -Yaten

-No...vine por Serena y nada me lo impedirá.

-Seiya esto no es nada bueno- Taiki

-Tu te lo buscaste- Endymion se le acerco y le golpeo tan fuerte en la cara, Seiya no se quedo atrás y le comenzó a pegar igual con toda su furia.

-Yaten por favor ve a decirle a las chicas

No dudo en ir a buscar a las chicas que aun se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de la comida, se encontró con Luna y le explico lo que sucedía, inmediatamente se corriendo a decirles

-Chicas hay un problema afuera

-¿Qué sucede Luna?-Serena

-Yaten y los chicos llegaron pero Seiya se encontró con Endymion y se están peleando

-!Seiya¡-Serena

-Así es Serena-Yaten

Sin pensarlo salió rápidamente a verlos, allí estaban, mal heridos aun tirados en el suelo golpeándose y Taiki tratando de detenerlos

-Deténganse por favor, basta por favor-Serena

-No, esto no se quedara así

-Quiero que se detengan ya...!DEJA DE LASTIMAR A SEIYA¡-Serena gritaba deseaperada

En ese momento Haruka tomo a Endymion separándolo de Seiya, a quien Lita y Ami sujetaron para que dejaran de pelear.

-Te dije que no quería mas problemas y los estas provocando-Serena

-No voy a renunciar a ti Serena, eres y serás mi esposa de por vida, no te vas a quedar con este imbécil y tampoco lo hará mi hija-Endymion

-Porque no vas a que no amante te calme, seria lo mejor no.-Haruka

Endymion intento hacerle algo pero esta lo presiono mas fuerte que no pudo

-Ya mi decisión esta tomada, me iré del palacio, sabes que aunque paso todo esto protegeré el planeta, después de todo siempre lo he hecho- Serena

-Si es tu ultima palabra lárgate con ese y se infeliz Serenity-Logro soltarse de Haruka y entro al palacio

En ese momento volvió a sentir un mareo, las chicas la retuvieron.

-Sera mejor que descanses Serena-Lita

-Si...pero aquí no.-Serena

-¿Entonces?-Rei

-En el departamento de Seiya...no quiero estar mas aquí-Se acerco a el-Mira como te dejo-Su corazón le dolía de verlo así-Vamos para que te cures.

-No hay problema bombón estoy bien-Seiya

-No lo estas...deja que te ayude a caminar

-Puedo solo- La abrazo fuerte y se marcharon con las demás

**============================SxS=================================**

La sombra malvada de caos apareció frente a los ojos de Hina, quien ya se hallaba dormida

-¿Ya cumpliste con lo que te encargue mnemosyne?

-Así es majestad, en el cuerpo de el rey hay una de sus poderosas piedras mortales, solo hay que esperar a que se incremente y estará a sus ordenes-Se transformo y se arrodillo frente a ella.

**-xxx-**

Endymion se encontraba lleno de furia y enojo en la habitación, esto hacia que el objeto que había introducido mnemosyne incrementara el poder maligno de caos dentro de el, sin siquiera notarlo

**-xxx-**

-Que bueno que estas colaborando jovencita, muy pronto perderá a su mas preciado tesoro

-¿Se refiere a su hija? ¿La pequeña dama?

-Si...tengo un plan perfecto que hará que la reina se rinda y olvide esa tonta obsesión con Seiya

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ese chico majestad?

-No tienes ningún derecho de preguntarme algo así...solo continua con tu magnifico plan...que si algo sale mal ya sabes que te pasara

-Lo hare Señora, no fallare.

-Por cierto...Lethe se encuentra muy mal, casi la mata esa mocosa de la luz de la esperanza, así que mantenla vigilada y a la bola rosa de la princesa de Tokio.

-Así lo hare mi señora

**=================================SxS============================**

-Se puede saber porque te agarraste a golpes con Endymion...mira como te dejo

-Yo solo llegue a buscarte y el me provoco, te estaba humillando y sabes que eso no lo tolero Serena

-Pues no me gusto para nada que lo hayas hecho, pudo matarte

-Pues moriría a gusto porque te defendí.

-No digas eso ni de broma entiendes, voy por alcohol para limpiarte esas heridas...

Al rato regreso y comenzó a curar cada una de las heridas.

-¿Te molesto que te haya defendido de ese patán?

-No...lo que me molesto es que se haya atrevido a pegarte de esa manera...es decir, esta molesto por todo esto al igual que yo, pero debe entender que esta es mi manera de que el arreglar las cosas entre el y yo sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

-¿Lo amaste mucho?

-si...en el milenio de plata tuvimos un romance apasionado, pero al renacer ya no era lo mismo que en ese entonces y apareciste tu, con esa conexión inexplicable que tenemos desde que nos vimos...se que no deberíamos hablar de el.

-No te preocupes, me agrada saber de tu vida anterior.

-A veces quisiera olvidarme de esa vida, pero últimamente he tenido demasiados sueños, mas que todo desde que ti regresaste, que bueno que tu no cargas con ese peso de una vida pasada.

-Me hubiera encantado de verdad haberte conocido en aquella vida.

-¿Crees que no me hubiera enamorado de ti mi estrella?

-Pues no lo se

Se enojo un poco y le lastimo con el algodón su herida

-Auch ¿Por qué?

-Sigues siendo el niño maloso de siempre

-Solo fue una pequeña broma, sabes que me encanta verte enojada...por supuesto que te hubieras enamorado de este antipático chico sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Lastima que no fue así, pero aquí estamos-Se acerco para darlo un pequeño beso

-Con eso me siento mucho mejor.

-Si

-¿Cuándo planeas ir a Osaka?

-La verdad es que quiero hacerlo mañana mismo...irme de Tokio sera lo mejor para calmar a Endymion.

-Si así lo deseas iremos mañana mismo.

**==================================SxS===========================**

Taiki y Ami despertaron abrazados en su cama juntos, los ojos violetas del chico se cruzaron con los azulados de la peli azul.

-Buenos días mi chica inteligente, Ami Mizuno

-Buenos días intelectual y atractivo Taiki Kou...me agrada estar así contigo...ahora entiendo como se siente Serena cuando esta con Seiya.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Bueno, pase toda mi vida como una estudiante cerebrito que jamás supe que fue el amor o no así como me siento contigo.

-¿Acaso tuviste un pretendiente?

Le sorprendió tanto la pregunta que se puso roja

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Ella inmediatamente se levanto de la cama-No me pasa nada

-Ami...sabes que no hay nada de malo si tuviste alguien antes de mi

-Fue mi primer amor...una persona muy amable...e inteligente como tu, fue cuando tenia 14 años y recién comenzábamos nuestra misión como sailors.

-No tienes porque apenarte por eso Ami, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien como tu?

-Gracias Taiki...es la primera vez que no me llamas Ami Mizuno, sino simplemente Ami.

-¿Te molesta?

-Claro que no...se oye bien viniendo de tus labios

-Amo como eres Ami-La abrazo recostándola de nuevo en la cama acariciándose sonriendo el uno al otro.

**==============================SxS==============================**

A la mañana siguiente Serena había preparado el desayuno para todos, últimamente se sentía con ánimos y deseos de ser completamente normal ,Chibi chibi despertó curiosa de pensar que era lo que sucedía, allí estaba su "hermana mayo" la sailor mas valiente que había derrotado al caos hace unos años, preparando el desayuno para todos, estaba llorando, Serena lo noto.

-¿Por qué esta llorando Serena?-Le tomo la mano

-No estoy llorando, es solo que estoy cortando la cebolla y me hace llorar-Se froto los ojos

-¿La cebolla te hace llorar?

-Si...es algo que nos hace a todas las personas

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mala?

-Claro que no, ella tiene un componente que hace que tus ojos se irriten cuando hacen contacto con el...puedes preguntarle a Ami, sabes que no soy buena con esas cosas.

-A ya veo...¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Claro.

-Sabes, me encanta estar aquí en la tierra...aprender cosas es muy divertido

-Es un mundo muy agradable...¿acaso no te gusta el planeta de Galaxia?

-Claro que si, pero de vez en cuando es agradable visitar a los amigos

-Eso es cierto, ahora que te veo estas mas linda que la primera vez que viniste, Galaxia si que ha sabido educarte.

-No soy tan buena pero hago todo lo posible por hacerlo bien, como tu.

Eos y Rini se despertaron por las risas que oían, fueron hasta la cocina y las vieron contentas conversando

-¿Mama?

-Buenos días mi amor...¿Como amaneció mi chiquita?

-Muy bien...¿que estas preparando?

-Un delicioso desayuno para ti y los demás, Chibi chibi me esta ayudando ¿quieres?

-Si

"La princesa esta con su madre, esto no pensé verlo de nuevo después de todo aquello "-pensó Eos mientras las veía juntas

**===SxS===**

Un poco mas tarde todos despertaron pues las tres cocineras hicieron escandalo llamando a todos

-Buen día chicos,

-Porque tanto escandalo para esto –Yaten bostezaba de sueño

-Pues no podíamos esperar mas para que probaran nuestra exquisita comida

-Espero que este deliciosa como la ultima vez que lo hiciste

-Les aseguro que si chicos...Mama, chibi chibi y yo lo hicimos con mucho amor para todos.

-Espero les guste, es la primera vez que preparo algo, ya saben que cuando estuve aquí era muy pequeña

Cada uno comenzó a comer la deliciosa comida que había preparado, a todos les encanto e hicieron elogios.

-Gracias chicos...tengo que decirles que iré a Osaka con Serena a ver a sus padres.

-Pues no hay problema, tenemos todo el tiempo libre mientras conseguimos que hacer para que nos acepten en alguna compañía musical

-¿Qué sucedió?-Mina

-La productora musical no quiso seguir patrocinando nuestros conciertos y giras, así que tendremos un largo tiempo de vacaciones- Yaten

-Así que pueden ir sin problemas.

-¿Iremos a casa de Papa Kenji y Mama Ikuko?

-Si, iremos en tren

-Ya quiero volver a verlos-Rini

-Rini...acaso tu...¿recuerdas algo?-Ami

-Si...no se como pero esos recuerdos vienen a mi-Rini

-Iré a alistar la maleta para irnos Mama-Rini

-¿De que hablan?-Taiki

-Rini de un futuro muy lejano nos visito mucho antes de que ustedes aparecieran-Mina

-¿Cómo es eso?..¿Acaso?-Yaten

-Utilizo una llave de Plut con la cual pudo viajar en el tiempo y nos conoció -Ami

-De alguna forma esos recuerdos de esa Rini están en ella-Mina

-Vaya...seria interesante hacer algo así...se imaginan verse mas jóvenes.-Yaten

-No seria lo correcto ya que estaríamos frente al Yaten gruñón-Seiya

-Si...al menos ahora eres mas social- Seiya dijo y todos reían

**===SxS===**

En el palacio la guardiana del tiempo fue a la puerta que custodiaba para observar si había un cambio o alteración del tiempo,

-Todo sigue igual...no entiendo a que se debe esa visión de Hotaru

Regreso y estaban Lita y Rei listas para irse con sus maletas en el primer piso, las outers estaban viéndolas desde arriba, no dejando de recordar aquel beso con el padre de Hotaru, esto la sonrojo  
-¿Qué te pasa Setsuna

-Eh? De que?

-Estas muy distraída desde que llegaste

-No es nada, solo estaba pensado en aquella visión que Hotaru tuvo hace poco

-¿Qué visión?

-Al parecer no recuerda mucho, pero tiene que ver con el tesoro del cosmos, y la guardiana del caos-Setsuna

-Que raro que solo Hotaru haya tenido esa visión y nosotras no-Michiru

-Tenemos que hacer algo, investigaremos bien de que se trata todo eso.-Haruka

-Nunca escuche hablar acerca de las sailor del caos-Setsuna

-Haremos todo por nuestra cuenta, así las chicas no lucharan, pues fue el deseo de la reina...solo las llamaremos si es que descubrimos algo.-Haruka

-Cambiando de tema, tengo que decirles algo acerca del padre de Serena

**===========================SxS================================**

**Osaka**

Después de un viaje en tren de un hora, serena y compañía llegaron a la ciudad, pero Serena sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, ¿en verdad su padre la perdonaría?, ¿Cómo decirles el porque de su ausencia?, ¿el porque no esta con Darien?

Al estar en el auto que habían rentado, Serena noto que algo no estaba bien al tocar a Seiya.

-Seiya estas hirviendo

-No exageres bombón

-Claro que no, si lo estas, debemos ir al hospital

-Serena te aseguro que estoy bien, no tengo nada-Y era cierto, solo estaba prendido en fiebre pero no sentía molestia ni cansancio.

-Tu te preocupas por mi, deja que yo me preocupe por ti, esa fiebre no es normal en los humanos...por favor deja que te lleve si.

-Esta bien bombón, pero tu también te harás ver de un medico aquí.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho-Serena sonrió , pero sabia que todo saldría bien, sus constantes se debían a causa de las amenazas de caos, o eso pensaba ella.

Dejaron a las pequeñas en un hotel y fueron directamente al hospital

**==============================SxS==============================**

**"Los nueve planetas del sistema solar se alinearan por fin, los poderes de las sailor scouts guardianas de Serenity desaparecerán y será mi hora de la venganza por lo que me hiciste mi querida hermana Sereniy"**

**=============================SxS===============================**

Kakyuu había regresado a Kimonku después de darse un tiempo de descaso en el planeta de Galaxia, uno de sus ayudantes en el palacio fue a recibirla

-Reina Kakyuu, bienvenida a casa

-Gracias

-Hay alguien esperándola en la sala.

-Dile que si puede venir en otro momento, estoy muy cansada

-Dijo que era muy urgente que tenia que verla a usted alteza, es una persona la cual ha esperado desde hace unos años.

Decidió ir a ver quien era esa persona, al entrar vio que tenia un vestido muy elegante negro con bordados azul y amarillos y unas botas de los mismos colores que sobre pasaban sus rodillas, tenia una especia de capucha y miraba hacia afuera dándole la espalda a Kakyuu

-Espero que no sea nada importante porque acabo de llegar y necesito descansar

Esta se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo frente a ella aun sin mostrarle su cara-Me alegra por fin conocer a la Reina de Kimonku.

-¿Acaso me conoces?

-Desde luego que si...eres la antigua princesa del reino de solarium

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le aterro demasiado

-Hace unos años una mujer me conto todo y he venido a ver a la mujer a la que le debo toda mi lealtad.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Su madre...la reina Polaris me lo dijo...por una extraña razón viví todo este tiempo en la tierra, hasta que pude venir al planeta del cual soy nativa

-¿Quién se supone que eres?

Esta levanto la cabeza mirándola quitándose la capa que la cubría –Soy la verdadera líder de las Star lights...Sailor Star Fighter.-Una chica de aproximadamente dieciocho años, tez blanco, cabello negro con reflejos dorados.

-¿Sailor Star Fighter?-Entro en dudas

-Así es majestad, soy la verdadera guardiana fighter.-Dijo aun arrodillada ante ella

-No creí que aparecieras de esta forma, incluso no pensé que te hallaras en la tierra ¿y las demás?

-La verdad no lo se, quizá estén aquí, por eso he venido, debemos hallarlas ya que después de todo la princesa del cosmos despertó.

-¿La princesa del cosmos?

-Así es...la hija del príncipe Seiya y la princesa Serenity del pasado ¿Usted sabia esto, verdad?

-Si...creí que era la unica...no crei que su poder despertara tan rapido.

-Si no le molesta, me quedare un tiempo aquí para protegerla y buscar a las demás sailors.

-Por supuesto, estas en tu planeta nativo después de todo, también te ayudare a buscarlas.

-Gracias alteza, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

-Se que así será...fighter

-Puede decirme si quiere Katherin.

-Bien...Katherin.-Sonrio

=========================SxS===================================

**Osaka**

Ya en el hospital Seiya fue llevado a urgencias por su repentina fiebre, al estar allí Serena noto que los golpes del día anterior habían desaparecido de la cara de Seiya.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucedió con tus heridas?

Seiya se toco y se dio cuenta que ya no había rastro de todo aquello

-¿No es la manera en la que sanas?

-No, en una noche no se curan todas tus heridas sin dejar huellas ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando me protegiste?, duraste varios días mal...cada día me asustas mas Seiya, y ahora esta fiebre de la cual dices que no tienes dolor.

-¿No será que es parte de mi nuevo poder?

-Quizás...-Tuvo que callar, pues seiya le dio un beso y esta sonrió.

En ese momento entro una enfermera con cabellos platinados con reflejos dorados, muy joven aun -Señorita, necesito pedirle que salga un momento para revisar al Señor Kou, en cuanto termine podrá volver.

-Claro

**==SxS==**

Al salir sintió nauseas y se dirigió rápidamente al baño donde vomito por un largo rato, al salir se miro al espejo, estaba totalmente demacrada y recordó las palabras de caos

"Hare que todo lo que amas desaparezca, quiero verte sufrir, reina de la luna"

-Quizá...esto sea obra tuya Caos...pero...no te dejare que le hagas daño a los que amo.

Se lavo la cara con abundante agua, hasta que noto que su luna creciente trataba de desaparecer de su frente, se seco y fue a la sala de espera para tratar de relajarse, cerro los ojos para descansar, pero una voz dulce conocida le llamo la atención.

-Disculpe Señorita, vengo a ver al Señor Kenji Tsukino

-Si, por favor espere mientras el doctor me da la orden para que pueda entrar

-Gracias.

Era Ikuko, su madre quien venia a sentarse a su lado, la vio disimuladamente, estaba un poco mal, sentía ganas de acercársele pero tenia miedo.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a papa para que mama se vea así"

-Disculpe señorita

-Eh?-Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Esta aquí por algún familiar?

-Si...acabamos de llegar, esta en urgencias, ¿Y usted?

-Si, es mi esposo que esta aquí desde hace seis meses

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Señora Tsukino ya puede pasar- La enfermera dijo interrumpiéndolas

-Gracias...nos vemos

-Si...-En ese momento ve que ya la enfermera que entro con Seiya había salido y se acerco a ella.

-¿Enfermera?

-Puedes decirme Hikari, no te preocupes

-¿Podría decirme que se sucedió al esposo de aquella mujer?

-A la señora Ikuko Tsukino, su esposo sufrió un grave accidente el cual lo dejo en coma

-¿Qué?-Comenzó a temblar sentándose

-¿Es usted pariente de los Tsukino?

-No, solo me llamo la atención lo buena que es ella como persona.

-Si, viene todos los días a verlo...tiene todas las esperanzas de que se recuperara, por cierto, el chico con el que vienes ya se encuentra bien, así que puedes pasar.

-Gracias.

Al Hikari darle la mano sintió una sensación cálida, la observo hasta que entro a la habitación donde estaba Seiya.

-Es la misma sensación que sentí con el señor Kou...¿Porque será?- Salió de sus pensamientos y fue a ver a los demás pacientes, pues tenia demasiado trabajo ese día.

**===SxS===**

-Me dijo la enfermera que ya estas bien

-Parece que fue por tu platillo que me enferme-La noto angustiada al verla que se dirigió a la ventana-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto decaída.

Esta lo miro-Acabo de ver a Mama Ikuko, aquí en el hospital.

-Que bueno.

-Pero...no me reconoció...vino a ver a mi padre, esta en como desde hace seis meses.

-No puede ser-Se bajo de la cama y la abrazo

-Necesito verlo, ver a mama y pedirles perdón...pero tengo miedo de que me rechacen o me culpen por todo esto.

-No creo que lo hagan, ellos te quieren demasiado como para hacerte algo así...vienes a hacer las pases con ellos y esta es una muestra de que pasara...si quieres vamos ahora mismo.

-Claro...no quiero ir sola...vayamos a traer a las pequeñas.

===========================SxS==================================

Al llegar a casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko recien llegaba de hacer las compras, cuando se vieron

-Eres la chica del hospital

-Así es, vine a ver como se encuentra.

-Bien gracias, pueden pasar si lo desean...tengo un poco de galletas

-Gracias

-Yo le ayudo Señora.-Seiya

-Gracias que atento eres

Al entrar vio que era una hermosa casa, se sentía el ambiente de familia unida, tal como lo recordaba cuando vivió en juban.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí a Osaka?

-Bueno, la verdad es que se que usted tuvo una hija...Serena-Seiya se atrevió a preguntar directamente, mientras Serena miraba a todos lados.

-Si-Ikuko

-¿Sabe algo de ella?-Serena

-No, ella se fue de casa desde los diez y siete años y no volvimos a tener contacto con ella...no se donde estar ahora.-La lagrimas de Ikuko brotaron y esto le dolió a Serena, pero vio fijamente a Serena –Espera un momento...Tu...eres...la...Neo Reina Serenity...de Tokio verdad.

Serena se quedo perpleja al escucharla decir eso, fue como si un nudo se le atravesara en la garganta.

-No pue puedo creer que usted este aquí...y sin que me haya percatado de eso...le pido me perdone.-Se arrodillo

-No...por favor no haga eso.

-Pero si usted es la reina, es asi como debemos agradecerle por lo que ha hecho.

La tomo de las manos y la vio sonriente-No lo hagas Mama...ya no...nunca lo hagas

Ikuko estaba confundida, porque la reina de tokio le pedía tal cosa y la llamaba así, fue cuando noto lagrimas en su rostro.

-¿Acaso...no me reconoces...Mama?-Serena

-Serena...¿Eres tu hija?

-Si...soy yo...tu hija...-La lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en cuanto la abrazo fuertemente, Ikuko también comenzó a llorar de emoción sintiéndola en sus brazos.

-¿Mi hija es la reina de Tokio de cristal?

-Perdóname por haberme ido de la casa sin decirles la verdadera razón, fui muy cruel con ustedes...jamás quise hacerlo.

Seiya, chibi chibi, Rini y Eos tenían los ojos con lagrimas

-Mama, quiero presentarte a mi hija, Rini.-Dijo Serena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Abuelita Ikuko que bueno volver a verte- Se le lanzo a abrazarla –te extrañe muchísimo.

-Pero si hasta ahora nos conocemos mi pequeña niña.

-Es que...-Rini

-Le he contado muchísimas cosas de ti, que es como si te conociera

-Oh ya veo, me alegra por fin conocer a mi pequeña nieta...¿Y ellos quienes son?

-El es Seiya y ella Chibi chibi, so mis amigos

-Tu eres Seiya Kou, el cantante famoso

-Así es Señora Tsukino

-Ya recuerdo...Serena tenia muchas cosas sobre ti en su habitación.

-Por favor mama...te pido que nadie sepa quien soy por favor.

-Si claro, nadie lo sabrá ¿Estarás aquí un tiempo verdad?

-Si...quiero ver a papa...¿y Sammy?

-El esta trabajando en la misma oficina que solía estar tu padre, como el presidente gracias a sus logros profesionales...de vez en cuando viene a vernos.

-Me alegra por el, voy a esperar a que venga entonces

**=============================SxS===============================**

N/A

Hola, por fin pude actualizar, estaba demasiad ocupada con tantas cosas, espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad mi musa viene me deja un poco de su inspiración y se va, parece un bumerang, pero que se le va hacer jijijiji


	19. Un pasado inmemorable

**Capítulo**** 19**

**RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO INMEMORABLE**

**Contenido Lemon o lime juzguen ustedes**

** ==================================================SxS================================================**

**Milenio de plata**

Serenity se encontraba ya en el mar de la serenidad, esperando a su amor para decirle algo muy importante de lo que se había enterado hace muy poco, estaba jugando haciendo pequeñas ondas en el agua con sus pies, sonriendo y suspirando, Seiya llegó como fantasma tocando los hombros de la chica, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Llegaste tarde a nuestra cita.

-Lo lamento, pero no podía escapar tan sencillo como cuando era niño..Kakyuu fue la que me ayudo.

-Tu hermana es una chica encantadora.

-De niña la molestaba demasiado, pero ya ves que ahora es mi hermana preferida.

-Es la única que tienes por eso la quieres mucho.

-Si...cambiando de tema...¿que era lo que querías decirme?

-No se como decirte esto Seiya...pero...no se como lo vayas a tomar.

-¿Te sucedió algo?

-Algo muy hermoso...tu madre me lo dijo hace unos días pero no quise creerlo hasta que lo comprobé.

-Bombón me estas asustando...¿Que es?

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió aquella noche después de habernos casado en Kimonku?.

-Si...fuimos a ese lago en donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez.

**Flash Back**

Seiya y Serenity fueron a un hermoso lago, el cual a ella le encanto demasiado, las estrellas iluminaban el agua, decidió meterse para nadar un rato, con todo y ropa, sin importarle nada.

-Bombón que haces-Dijo cuando la vio metiendo sus pies

-Solo quiero nadar...¿acaso tu no quieres?.

-Te resfriaras.

-No pasara nada o ¿es que acaso no quieres estar con tu esposa?

La tomo de sus caderas llevándola a lo hondo cargándola -Si que lo deseo con toda mi alma mi princesa Serenity.

-No me llames princesa...quiero que solo me digas como me dices...al igual que yo te digo...mi estrella

-Por supuesto mi querido bombón, me gusta mas decirte así.-La beso con pasión sin querer soltarla, no quería perderse de ese momento especial juntos, pero lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...es...la primera vez que estoy con alguien así.-Se sonrojo-Me da miedo.

-No tengas miedo, sabes que nunca te haría daño...solo déjate llevar por esto-Le comenzó a besar su cuello y ella lo abrazo acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de Seiya.

-Nunca se había sentido de esa manera-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma...como...no amare a nadie.

Seiya comenzó a quitarle su vestido poco a poco besando cada centímetro de su piel, ella hizo lo mismo con el, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas al sentirlo suyo, tanta era la excitación de los dos que se acercaron hasta quedar mas unidos, seiya se introdujo en ella, serena sentía demasiadas cosas encontradas, jamás se imagino sentirse así en toda su vida, cada una de sus envestidas los hacían gemir demasiado, llenándolos de un placer inexplicable.

Serena ya estaba exhausta de todo, pero no quería parar de hacerlo, era su momento de gloria, estaba con la persona que amaba desde que era una niña.

Un rato mas tarde salieron del agua, continuaron amándose, Seiya encima de ella comenzó a darle mas placer de lo que lo había hecho en el agua.

-Esto es real ¿verdad?-Dijo mirándolo a la cara

-Es mas real que cualquier cosa- Dijo exhalando para seguir besándola

-Te amo Seiya...te necesito...no me dejes nunca.-Decía mientras acariciaba su piel

-Jamás...lo hare...mi bombón

-Nunca...te dejare...soy tuya por la eternidad.

-Nunca...estamos unidos para toda la eternidad.

Sus besos se volvieron mas intensos con cada embestida que tenían, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron mas, se recostaron uno al lado del otro quedándose dormidos al ver las estrellas.

**Fin flash back**

Serenity estaba roja de solo recordar el momento en que se entrego a el, no sabia si verlo o no.

-me da pena...el solo recordarlo.

-Me hiciste sentir muchísimas cosas que nunca había me imagine sentir-La abrazo fuertemente.

-Al igual que a mi, aunque eso trajo una pequeña consecuencia-Dijo sintiendo su olor y su cuerpo.

-¿A que te refieres?-Seiya la miro

-Tu madre me dijo..."Tienes una estrella naciente en tu interior"...¿sabes que significa?

-Cuando mi madre dice eso, significa que una persona esta...-Se detuvo un momento a mirarla incrédulo-Toco su vientre emocionado arrodillándose.

-Así es...¡vamos a ser padres!- Tocando sus manos suavemente muy emocionada.

-Un bebe...tuyo y mío, esta creciendo dentro de ti.-Seiya le beso el vientre.

-Fruto de nuestro amor eterno...es la prueba de nuestro amor.-Dijo mirándolo ilusionada.

-!No lo puedo creer, vamos a ser padres¡-La beso y la cargo dándole vueltas emocionado.

Serena reía al ver su expresión de alegría, la bajo y noto que estaba algo triste

-¿Acaso no te alegra que tengamos un bebe?-Le beso sus manos cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto que me alegra-Se alejo de el-No se que vaya a pasar a si mi hermana se entera de esto.-Su voz se notaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, esto se resolverá de la mejor manera posible y podremos estar juntos...hablare con mi padre para que desista de la idea de casarme con Kurai, porque ya lo estoy contigo.

-He pensado que lo mejor es decirle a mi madre que estoy embarazada y que...no se...que me deje ir contigo a Kimonku.

-¿Te agrado ese lugar verdad?

-Mas que ningún otro...quiero que nuestro bebe nazca allí, seriamos muy felices.

-Si quieres nos vamos a ese lugar después de hablar con mi padre.

-¿Lo harías?

-Si...no importa el lugar en el que estemos, mientras estemos juntos.

-!Princesa Serenity¡- se escucho a lo lejos.

-Es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo, o sospecharan de algo.-Le beso

-Nos veremos pronto bombo-La pasión del beso fue intensa

-Princesa Serenity-Una Luna de aspecto humano llego a su encuentro

-Si...dime...Luna.- Dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué hace aquí sola?-Luna

-Tu madre te espera en su habitación, desea hablarte

-Claro- Miro por ultima vez al cielo despidiéndose de su amada estrella y fue directamente al cuarto de la reina

**-SxS-**

-Mama...¿Me llamabas?

-Serenity...dime ¿porque te fuiste con Seiya a Kimonku sin decírmelo?

Suspiro profundamente-La verdad mama es que no pude evitarlo...lo amo demasiado, no quería que Kurai se quedara con el...tu sabes lo posesiva que es.

-Lo se, y lo entiendo...¿pero lo que quiero saber es porque no me dijiste que se habían casado?

-¿Qué?

-Si ya lo se Serenity...la reina Polaris me lo dijo...el príncipe Seiya se lo dijo...sabes que es la reina de las estrellas...ella sabe muchas cosas.

-Lo se...lo supe hace poco que se fue, porque me dijo que estaba embarazada.-Dijo Serenity con un poco de vergüenza.

-Que tu...estas...embarazada- Se exalto

Quito su mirada de la suya muy nerviosa-Si...y tengo temor que mi hermana se enfurezca, por eso he tomado la decisión de irme de la luna...aunque sea mientras nace mi bebe.

-Pero hija, ¿que piensas hacer?.

-Quiero hacerlo mama...así no sospecha nada...le diré cualquier cosa que no nos involucre a los dos...mañana le diré a mi padre sobre esto.

-¿Estas segura que es lo correcto?- Reina

-No lo se...solo se que quiero estar para toda mi vida con Seiya...mi estrella.

-Que podría decirte Serenity, estas enamorada realmente y eso no puedo impedírtelo después de que ya estas unida a el.-La abrazo acariciando su cabeza-Espero que seas feliz y espero que tu hermana no reaccione mal ante esto.

-Yo también lo espero

**-SxS-**

Seiya acababa de llegar a su reino, estaba realmente feliz por la noticia que Serenity le había dado, una voz lo saco de su ensueño.

-¿Dónde estabas jovencito?-Rey y padre de Seiya, Apolo

-Padre...estaba en viajando a Kimonku pero me devolví porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Se arrodillo ante el, lo respetaba demasiado.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que te hayas devuelto así, sabes que el viaje es demasiado largo y cansado, pero es cierto que para ti que posees un poco del poder de tu madre no se te dificulta.

-Solo quería venir a decirte que desistas de mi compromiso con la princesa Kaori de la luna.-Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Acaso no te gusta...es una joven muy hermosa

-No eso padre, se lo hermosa que es, se que le gusto desde el primer momento en que me vio al ir a su reino.

-Me pareció una chica de buenos modales y carisma, por eso te comprometí con ella...te ama.

-Tu decidiste aferrarme a ella y lo agradezco, pero creo que yo merezco elegir.

-A que se debe todo esto hijo...¿acaso tu?...tienes a otra persona...¿esa jovencita de la luna?

-Así es padre...es su hermana, Serenity...y ya estoy unido a ella de por vida.

-¿Esa jovencita a la cual tu veías de niño?

-Así es padre...la misma.

-¿Cómo es eso de que estas unido a ella?

-Escape a Kimonku hace un par de semanas cuando aun estábamos en la luna y me case con ella, a escondidas.

-Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento durante los días siguientes en lo que estuvimos en la luna.

-Se que debes estar enfadado por hacerlo sin tu consentimiento y si deseas castigarme lo acepto...pero no desistiré de mi amor por Serenity.

-Cariño, Seiya ama a esa niña...sin importarle si es o no una princesa-Polaris apareció de la nada

-¿Es eso cierto?-Apolo mirándolo fijamente

-Si padre...la amo con toda mi alma como jamás podre amar a otra persona...además...

-Que sucede...-Le inquieto su silencio.

-No es nada padre...solo quiero ir de vuelta a Kimonku

-Pero primero debemos ir a hablar con ellos y dar por terminado ese compromiso

-Lo hare y asumiré toda mi responsabilidad,

-SxS-

Al día siguiente Serenity se sentó a la mesa con su familia, Kurai la vio un poco estresada así que quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, pero Yue el padre de las dos intervino.

-¿Serenity que es lo que sucede?

-Eh?- Lo miro nerviosa

-Algo te sucede...porque no has probado tu comida y es algo de lo cual no es muy común en tu hermana-Kurai

-Lo que pasa es que...hace poco fui a Kimonku por invitación de la princesa Kakyuu y...conocí a alguien en ese lugar.-Se sonrojo

-Vaya, no hallaste a nadie en este lugar y lo fuiste a encontrar en otra galaxia...te felicito...si que eres feliz siendo una chica torpe-Kurai dijo sarcásticamente.

-No te dirijas de esa manera a tu hermana-Yue dijo fuertemente, haciendo que esta se quedo callada y avergonzada.

-Quería pedirte padre que me dejes ir a vivir a ese planeta con el...vendré de vez en cuando.

-¿Y esto cuando seria?

-Quiero irme lo mas pronto posible...si es posible...esta noche.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si...es que recibí una carta y quiere verme al igual que yo, lo amo padre.

Este suspiro mirando a la reina Serenity un poco triste -¿Tu que opinas?

-Debes dejarla ir cariño...esta totalmente enamorada.

-Si...de acuerdo...tu hermana pronto se casara, debes estar aquí para esos dias.

-Gracias padre-Lo abrazo feliz.

-Sabes que si nos extrañas puedes venir...o nos llamas e iremos.

Kurai sentía celos de los mimos que sus padres tenían para Serenity, ya que con ella eran un poco mas extractos por ser la próxima portadora del cristal de plata, aunque estaba feliz de que se fuera para así poder tenerlos solo para ella.

-No puedo creer que te vayas hermanita...ojala que seas feliz al igual que lo seré con Seiya.-La abrazo con alegría, Serenity se sentía culpable por haber mentido de esa manera, después de todo era su hermana.

**=================================================SxS=================================================**

**Tiempo actual**

**Tokio**

En el campamento las cosas marchaban bien, Luna, Artemis y su hija Diana habían decidido acompañar a las chicas, al igual que Mina, Ami, Yaten y Taiki, todos recién llegaban y estaban terminando de armar sus tiendas de campaña.

-¿Ustedes se referían como "viejos amigos" a Andrew y Nicolás?-Ami

-Si...Lita esta saliendo con el hace un buen tiempo-Rei

-Tu lo dices como si no estuvieras en la misma situación-Lita

-No me digas que tu también te decidiste a estar con Nicolás después de todos estos años- Ami

-Siempre la espero...que romántico-Mina hacia sus gestos

-Aun no somos nada dejen de exagerar -Rei estaba roja y enojada

-Pero no exageramos -Mina

-Sabemos que tu y Nicolás se gustaban, pero no lo aceptaste del todo por la misión que teníamos con Serena-Lita

-No se si esto sea buena idea chicas- Rei

-¿Porque lo dices?-Ami

-No me hagan caso, por ahora solo vamos a divertirnos en nombre de Serena-Rei

-Apropósito Rei, hay viene Nicolás-Lita dijo bromeando

-Sera mejor que me vaya a arreglar antes de que me vea así-Huyo desesperada

-No hay ninguna duda chicas, Rei esta enamorada-Ami

-Tal cual te lo dije Ami-Lita

-Nunca me lo espere-Mina

Todas comenzaron a reír hasta que fueron interrumpidas

-Hola chicas, lindo día ¿no?-Andrew

Lita al ver a Andrew no respondió nada, mas bien se quedo como tonta hipnotizada mirándolo, esto lo noto Mina

-Hola Andrew, que bueno verte después de tantos años-Mina le tomo el brazo

-¿Eres Mina Aino?-Andrew

-La misma Mina de siempre, pero que guapo te has vuelto ¿no es así Lita?

Lita se quedo sin habla ante la pregunta indiscreta de su amiga, pero Ami salvo la situación incomoda en la que se encontraba.

-Oye Mina ¿Qué te pasa?...si te ve Yaten se enojara por andar coqueteando con Andrew- Ami estaba enojada

-Pero si solo somos viejos amigos ¿verdad?-Mina

-Así es Ami, somos buenos amigos-Andrew

-Porque no vamos a probar la deliciosa comida que trajo Lita, apuesto que no te ha dado de probar desde que se volvieron a ver.

-¡Mina!-Se exaspero Lita

-Ya quiero volver a probar tu sazón Lita-Andrew

-Con mucho gusto Andrew...-Se sonrojo

-Te acompaño

Los dos fueron hasta la mesa, mientras tanto Ami se quedo a hablar seriamente con Mina

-Mina te aprovechaste que Yaten estaba jugando con Diana

-Pero mira ¿no hacen una hermosa pareja?-Omitió la pregunta de Ami mirándolos

-Si...creo que Lita no se ha atrevido a confesarle que lo ama.

-Debemos hacer algo para que estén juntos de una buena vez...al fin las sailors inners tienen un romance que durara de por vida

En ese momento Yaten llego por detrás sin avisar

-No se te ocurra de nuevo a tocar a ningún chico así, o ya tendrás problemas con Yaten.-Ami le reprochaba

-¿Qué es lo que tanto hablas, mi diosa del amor?

-¡Yaten!-Mina brinco del asombro

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Yaten

Mina y Ami estaban asustadas pensando si había escuchado algo

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Mina?-Diana cargada en los hombros de Yaten

-No solo me sorprendiste, acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije.

-Solo que tendrías problemas conmigo...¿Porque?

-Ay bueno es...que-Se atragantaba pero decidió decirle-vimos a un viejo amigo mío y me emocione mucho al verlo que...

-Lo que Mina quiere decir es que estaba tan feliz de ver a un viejo amigo y...-Ami hablaba sin coherencias

-Pues quería ayudarlo con Lita pero creo que tendré que intervenir con eso, ella lo ha amado desde que lo conoció.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Bueno entonces ya somos tres en la misión de unir a Lita y Andrew.-Mina estaba emocionada.

-Señorita Mina...se olvidan de mi-Diana

-Ay por supuesto que si Diana...pero será un secreto entre los cuatro-Mina

-Desde luego-Diana

**=================================================SxS=================================================**

**Osaka**

Serena entro a la habitación en donde se encontraban sus objetos personales de cuando vivía en Juban con sus padres

-Todas tus cosas están aquí, en estas cajas, tu padre no quería traerlas pero lo convencí de que así fuera

-¿Qué hicieron con la casa de Juban?

-Aun la conservamos, la tenemos alquilada hasta este mes

-Que bueno, siempre he querido volver a verla.

Comenzaron a revisar cada una de las cosas guardadas, estaban un poco llenas de polvo.

-Mira, ¿recuerdas esta foto?-Ikuko se la paso, estaban ella y Seiya muy felices

-Si, es cuando Seiya me invito a salir en esa cita-Le limpio el polvo que aun tenia

-Yo creí por un momento que te habías enamorado de el, porque te vi llegar muy alegre y suspirando.-Dijo mientras la observaba risueña y feliz

Serena solo exhalo profundamente, recordando que aquel día fue el mejor de su vida al lado de Seiya, no pudo ni siquiera estudiar ni dormir de solo pensar en los ojos zafiro de el.

-¿Enserio?-Se sonrojo

-Si, no me digas que nunca sentiste nada por el.

-Quizá sentí muchas cosas por el, pero sabes que en ese momento no podía enamorarme de otro que no fuera...Darien.-El solo recordarlo le causaba dolor

-Oye cariño...¿que hay de Darien?-Ikuko

Su pregunta la puso nerviosa tanto que no sabia si mentirle o decirle la verdad sobre su actual estado con el.

-Sabes Mama, no quiero mentirte mas, estoy alejada de el desde hace unos meses

-No me digas que se pelearon- Ansiaba una respuesta por parte de su hija

-Así es, ya es definitivo que no volveré con el, aunque sea la reina de Tokio de cristal y mi obligación lo pida, no lo hare.-Continuo viendo las demás fotografías.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto preocupada tomándola de la mano

-La verdad es que, me engaño desde antes de que yo me fuera de casa Mama y hasta hace unos pocos meses que me entere de que lo hacia con una mujer la cual conocía del hospital que trabajaba.-Se recostó en el pecho de su madre

-No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de algo así...tu lo querías mucho, imagino como te sientes ahora.

-Si Seiya no hubiera regresado, seria la persona mas desdichada de este mundo, seria aun la reina encerrada en el palacio, oculta de las infidelidades de Endymion.-Suspiro.

-¿Entonces ese chico esta contigo verdad?-Su sonrisa era evidente

-Es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, y lo he amado desde que lo vi Mama, nunca lo admití, así que no te equivocaste.-Sus ojos se iluminaron de solo pensar en Seiya.

-Seiya es un chico encantador, no entiendo como lo dejaste ir así por estar con alguien como Darien

-Hubieron muchas cosas Mama, que después con algo de tiempo te contare, por ahora quisiera...estar aquí contigo como tu hija...organizar este lugar para después ir a ver a Papa.-La abrazo como una niña pequeña.

-Claro, iré a hacerte algo de comer, imagino que tienes mucha hambre.

-Ay mama creí que no me dirías algo así-Se sonrojo

-Lo digo porque creo que sigues siendo esa niña glotona-Le toco la nariz sonriéndo.

-Pues veras que no he cambiado nada, últimamente tengo demasiada

-Bueno entonces preparare muchos hot cakes y pastel de queso

-Claro, sabes que la comida es mi debilidad

-Bien, enseguida te traigo...mi pequeña

Se quedo sola, mirando todas y cada una de sus cosas, todo tenia un significado diferente para ella, en especial su reloj cucú.

"Mi verdadera vida, esta aquí con todo lo que deje atrás"

**==================================================SxS================================================**

**Tokio**

En el campamento Lita se levanto a la media noche para ir a ver que era lo que Mina quería decirle acerca del plan que tenia para acercar a Rei con Nicolas, estaba llegando al muelle cuando vio una figura en el sentada, se acerco poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era Mina sino,

-¿Andrew?

-Lita...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo que no podía dormir, así que quise venir a dar un pequeño paseo...¿y tu?

-Mina me dijo que viniera a esta hora para hacer algo pero creo que no vendra

-Ven siéntate aquí conmigo-Señalo invitándola

Lita se sonrojo pero la noche oculto aquello, Mina sin hacer ruido fue a llamar a los demás para que observaran

-Debo confesarte que extrañaba tus platillos Lita

-Andrew me has halagado todo el día con eso

-Pero es la verdad...imagino que tienes tu propia pastelería...recuerdo que querías colocar una cuando salieras de estudiar.

-Si...pero tuve que posponerlo ...por otras cosas mas importantes.-Lita

-¿Que puede ser mas importante que tus sueños?-Andrew

-Es que es...un poco difícil de explicar.-

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?-Andrew le toco su mano y esta se sintió nerviosa.

-Es un secreto del cual no puedo decirte nada por ahora...

-¿Tiene que ver con algún otro chico?

-No claro que no

-Esta bien no te preocupes...seré paciente hasta que me lo puedas decir-Sonrió entendiéndola y mirando al cielo que estaba muy lindo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas -Imagino que ya te diste cuenta que Reika no esta conmigo

-Algo me conto tu hermana hace poco, que solo te llamo para decirte que terminaban la relación

-Llevo años pensando porque no vino a decírmelo directamente.

-Imagino que se sintió avergonzada por hacerlo, o quizá no.

-Debió sentirse así...pero aun no he podido superar su desamor.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, también me sucedió algo parecido y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Los chicos continuaban espiándolos a la espera de que el plan de Mina surtiera efecto, la pequeña Diana estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, en ese momento llegaron Luna y Artemis que al notar la ausencia de su hija fueron a buscarla y estaba con ellos.

-Diana!-Artemis

-Papa...shii-Diana

Esto hizo enojar al peliblanco, pero antes de que gritara Luna le tapo la boca, mostrándole el porque de su salida, así que decidió callar.

-Ay parece que se van a besar-Mina que no se percato de que Artemis y Luna estaban allí.

-Sabes Lita, eres una persona muy interesante...no se porque no me di cuenta antes...Cuando te veo así con el pelo suelo y ese vestido tan lindo, me pareces una mariposa ¿sabes?...da miedo hasta tocarla, siento que, te puedes deshacer entre mis brazos...Lita...yo -Se le acerco mucho mas hasta quedar cara a cara, Lita no sabia que hacer, solo que su sonrojo se aumento al mirarlo a los ojos, esos de los que desde el día que lo conoció se impregnaron en su mente para no olvidarlo jamás.

Andrew se le acerco mas, hasta tocar sus labios con los de ella, Mina que estaba espiándolos se emociono de ver que por fin ellos dos estaban juntos

Lita no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, lo abrazo con tanta pasión que no quería que en ningún momento ese sueño terminara, si es que lo era.

-Discúlpame Lita, no pude evitar hacer algo así...

-No pasa nada, solo que yo también tenia muchos deseos de estar así contigo...ya no puedo ocultarlo mas Andrew, te amo...desde que te vi la primera vez y eso...no ha cambiado.

-Te amo con toda mi alma Lita...no se como no me di cuenta antes.- Esta vez sus beso se prolongo por mas tiempo...la luna era testigo del amor que le profesaba la chica de los truenos a su rubio chico de los juegos.

**=================================================SxS=================================================**

Al día siguiente, después de haber organizado toda su habitación y desayunar muy bien, Serena y su madre se fueron al hospital para que Serena pudiera ver por fin a su padre, estaba ansiosa de verlo así, Seiya y las chicas se quedaron en casa, habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones que estaba cerca.

-No te preocupes Serena –Decía Ikuko consolándola

-No se si pueda verlo Mama, estoy asustada

-Todo estará bien Serena-Le tomo la mano

Las dos entraron a la habitación en donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre, le tomo la mano y sus lagrimas estaban en abundancia.

-Te dejo un momento a solas con el, para que hables con mas confianza.

-Gracias Mama

Serena se sentó tomando la mano de su padre con mas fuerza.

-Papa...por favor...vuelve con nosotros, no te vayas, tienes que aliviarte para que todo vuelva a ser como antes -Le tomo la cara- tengo que decirte tantas cosas, no me vayas a dejar nunca, tengo que pedirte perdón por haberte tratado así e irme de la casa y no hacerte caso...tengo que decirte que te amo papa...no me vayas a dejar.- Lo abrazo llorando amargamente...¡Perdóname!

La enfermera Hikari, la misma que la entendió el día anterior, la vio llorando junto a Kenji y le dio vergüenza por entrar de esa manera, ya que pensaba que estaba sola.

-Discúlpeme...creí que no había nadie en este lugar

-No hay problema, es mi padre...perdóname que no te lo haya dicho ayer-Se limpio sus lagrimas

-Los médicos lo han revisado y dijeron que hay una posibilidad de que despierte y es que solo un milagro podría sacarlo de ese coma.-Hikari

-¿Un gran milagro? "¿_El cristal de plata, podría salvarte Papa?...Pero no puedo"-_Dijo mirándolo, acariciando su cara con ternura.

-Si...-En ese momento tuvo de nuevo un pequeño mareo, Hikari reacciono inmediatamente tomándola.

-¿Se siente bien? -Últimamente me sucede con mas frecuencia...no se que puede ser.-Exhalo profundo

-Debo llevarla al laboratorio para hacerle unos exámenes.-La ayudo a enderezarse

-No...no quiero, se que estoy bien.

-Insisto, la vida de las personas me importa y mucho señorita.

-Esta bien...vamos...le prometí a Seiya que me los haría

Salieron juntas y su madre se preocupo al ver que venia cargada de Hikari.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No te preocupes mama, debe ser algo sin importancia.

-Le voy a hacer unos exámenes para ver que es lo que tiene y descartar cualquier enfermedad.

-Espero que no sea grave hija.

**================================================SxS=================================================**=

Era ya el tercer y ultimo día de campamento para los chicos, Mina seguía realmente alegre por el gran avance que había tenido con Andrew y Lita, esta llego y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola que estaba con una cara picarona bebiendo y comiendo su desayuno como si nada.

-Como amaneciste Lita.

-Muy bien pero gracias a ti, que me hiciste esperar para nada Mina.

-Ay pero al menos la pasaste muy bien con Andrew.

-¿Todo lo hiciste a propósito verdad?

Mina no pudo ocultar mas su risa maquiavélica que duro poco porque vio a Lita muy seria -A poco no te gusto el beso que le diste a Andrew...lo vi todo y los demás también.

-No digo que no...pero no lo digas tan alto.

-Pero que te dijo

-Bueno...le dije que lo quería y el también lo hizo...que Reika lo había dejado

-Nunca me imagine que esa mujer que decía querer a Andrew, pudo tratarlo de esa manera-Empuño sus manos furiosa.

-Ya cálmate Mina...las cosas ya cambiaron...ahora estoy con el.

-Se que no le harías daño y el tampoco a ti...ambos han sufrido...y me alegra que estén felices.

Rei se acerco escuchando la conversación de sus dos amigas, disimulando que había oído todo, Nicolás se sentó a su lado cosa que a las chicas les emociono, pero hizo un gesto que a el no le gusto y se fue, Lita y Mina se le acercaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Mina

-¿Por qué ese gesto con Nicolás?-Lita

-No...soy capaz de verlo a la cara después de...besarlo en aquella ocasión-Reí se sonrojo

-!Que tu besaste a¡...-Mina fue interrumpida por Reí tapándole la boca, todos voltearon a mirar.

-Cállate no lo digas tan alto...fue hace unos días-Rei

-No te imaginas como quedo Nicolás después de aquello-Lita.

-¿De verdad?-Mina

-Si, cada vez que salíamos y veía a reí se quedaba como tonto por su culpa-Lita

-Entonces Reí lo desconcentro por completo-Mina

-Creo que exageras-Reí se hizo la indiferente pero miro a donde estaba Nicolás recordando aquel beso que tanto le fascino.

**================================================SxS==================================================**

**En el hospital **

-Bien, dentro de unas horas puedes venir por los resultados de tus análisis-Hikari dijo marcando las etiquetas de los exámenes.-Hikari

-Le aseguro que solo es un poco de cansancio, hace unos días que estoy así, después de toda la agitación de la gira.-Serena

-Así que usted es la chica que acompaño al grupo Three Lights y resulto ser la Neo reina Serenity-Dijo quitándose las gafas que usaba mirándola sorprendida-El chico de ayer era Seiya Kou...como no me di cuenta...esta totalmente distinta.

-Por favor que nadie lo sepa, no quiero causarle problema a Seiya y que este detrás de nosotros...solo vine porque necesito un respiro con mi familia.

-Esta bien...cálmese, su secreto esta a completamente a salvo conmigo...confié en mi.

-Veo que eres una chica muy amable y dedicada a lo que haces.

-Solo hago lo que me gusta y eso es ayudar a las personas en lo que pueda.

-¿Acaso no eres muy joven?-Serena

-Siempre me lo han dicho, me gradué de la escuela hace mas de un año de la escuela y entre a la universidad, se me dio la oportunidad de hacer mi tesis desde mi primer año, ya que he sido de las mejores y aquí estoy...claro que aun continuo estudiando muy duro-Hikari sonrió.

-Eres una genio-Serena

-Digamos que soy un prodigio, quizá tengo un poder especial con el cual hago feliz a las personas.-Hikari

-Oh ya veo-Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora-Disculpa tengo que irme...vendré mas tarde y continuamos hablando...quede en encontrarme con Seiya en el parque que esta cerca.

-Bien...nos vemos-Se despidió con un abrazo.

"De nuevo esa sensación tan cálida...seguro es porque es la neo reina"

**==================================================SxS================================================**

Seiya y los demás estaban entretenidos comiendo helados esperando a Serena, Rini escucho una voz que era de conocida para ella, se alejo de todos adentrándose en un bosque y allí estaba Heliot.

-¿Heliot?

-Pequeña dama

-¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?...sabes que mi mama me permitió verte sin problemas.

-Aun no me acostumbro a estar de esa forma...dime...¿Estas contenta de no estar en el palacio?

-Si...mama Ikuko es una persona muy especial para mi

-Lo se, ella te quiere al igual que tu mama.

-¿Por qué no vienes y te presento a unos nuevos amigo?

-No puedo pequeña dama...no por ahora.

-Al menos quédate un poco mas conmigo

Este acepto y sonrió.

**-SxS-**

Serena llego y vio a todos comiendo, esto se le antojo y pidió lo mismo pero con unos ingredientes de mas, fresas, crema, aderezos de piña mermelada de todos los sabores, además de chocolate, entre otras cosas y esto le causo gracia a Seiya.

-Oye bombón...¿estas seguro que te quieres comer todo eso?

-Desde luego que si...¿Porque

-Es que se ve muy...-Seiya no pudo terminar porque lo veía aterradoramente.

-Asqueroso-Dijo complementando chibi chibi.

Pues para mi se ve muy apetitoso-Hizo una cara de amor al probarlo-Nunca lo había probado...¿Quieren probarlo?

-No gracias-Dijeron los dos

-¿Y tu Eos...no quieres probar solo un poco?

-No gracias...

-Ustedes se lo pierden.

Se termino de comer todo con tanto gusto que se sintió llena en ese momento, hasta que se percato de que alguien faltaba, su pequeña.

-¿Donde esta Rini?

-Hace poco estaba aquí con nosotros-Seiya

-No puede ser...Rini- Temía lo peor

-Quizá fue al carrusel o a otra atracción-Seiya

La buscaron por un largo rato pero no la hallaban por ningún lugar, hasta que Seiya la vio salir de aquel bosque.

-¡Rini!

-Seiya- Corrió hasta el abrazándolo feliz

-¿En donde estabas?...tu mama como loca buscándote.

-Solo estaba...viendo a Heliot...el me llamo.-Rini se sonrojo

-¡Rini!-Serena llego abrazándola fuertemente llena de nervios-¿En donde te habías metido?...¿no sabes que me muero si te llegara a pasar algo?...no quiero que me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.

-Pero mama...

-Ningún pero, entiéndeme por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así.-Serena estaba enojada.

-Si...mama-Se fue a sentar en la mesa en la que hace poco estaba.

-Bombón...¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con ella

-Se que la he malcriado e incluso en el pasado fue así de caprichosa, siempre me causaba problemas, pero no es para que me haga este tipo de cosas...¿porque lo hizo?, le dije que no se alejara sin decirles donde estaban.

-Me dijo que se alejo porque Heliot la estuvo llamando a aquel lugar.

La vio a lo lejos, sentada tratando de comer sin tanto animo.-¿Eso te dijo?

-Si...creo que deberías hablar con ella.

Se acerco hasta ella, sentándose viendo la expresión que tenia, sus ojos con lagrimas a punto de salir.

-Rini...perdóname...no quise gritarte de esa manera

-Se que hice mal en alejarme sin decirles nada pero Heliot me llamo.

-Lo se...Seiya me lo acaba de decir...sabes que te permito que lo veas...pero también debes tener cuidado...eres la personita mas especial que tengo...eres mi hija...sabes que te quiero mas que a nada.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mama y prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así.

Se abrazaron muy cariñosamente, Chibi chibi las vio juntas y pensó en sus padres con nostalgia _"Ojala algún día yo también pueda estar así con mis padres"_

Volvieron a reunirse todos para por fin subirse a las atracciones, la primera fue la montaña rusa hasta que a Serena no se le hizo muy gracioso, porque después de esto vomito todo lo que había comido antes, así que no quiso seguir dejándolos a ellos, sentándose con su madre que acababa de llegar del hospital

-Te ves muy mal Serena

-Estoy un poco mal por lo que esas cosa daba muchísimas vueltas...además ya me hice esos exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad.

-Pues no parece una enfermedad...mas bien es otra cosa.

-¿Porque lo dices?.

Continuara...

**================================================SxS====================**

**N/A**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, me esmere mucho en que quedara bien gracias a que todo lo que me venia a la mente se quedaba plasmado en un cuaderno...no leemos en una próxima actualización...espero que sea mañana ya que tengo todo en mi mente y no quise hacer un capitulo largo.**


	20. Algo que jamas imagine que sucederia

**Algo que jamás creí que sucedería**

* * *

-Me refiero a que desde tu llegada a has tenido demasiados antojos y eso no es normal en una persona, ni siquiera en ti que eres extremadamente comelona.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Serena

-Pues porque...eso que se te antoja, solo se le puede ocurrir a una persona que esta embarazada

-¿Qué?-Sus nervios llegaron levantándose mirando a su madre.

-¿Acaso no has tenido nauseas, mareos y cosas por el estilo como cuando lo estuviste de Rini?

-Fue en la escuela, dos semanas después de haber estado con el.

-¿Ya se habían casado?-Ikuko no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-No, eso me lo pidió después de que supo la noticia y después de casarnos y tenerla no se me volvió a acercar...dormíamos como dos extraños...el fuera solucionado todo y yo cuidando de mi hija.

-¿Y tus amigas, Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina, donde están?

-Todas están bien mama, sabes Mina se caso hace muy poco con Yaten y esta mas que feliz.

-Sabia que algún día tu y cada una de ellas estarían muy felices...

-pero te aseguro que no podría estar embarazada...es imposible.-Serena pensaba en las palabras de Setsuna al ver que Chibi chibi apareció de la nada en aquella ocasión.

"Se perfectamente que la pequeña dama es la única hija de nuestra reina de Tokio de Cristal"

-Como que no es posible Serena...aun estas muy jovencita.

Se quedo pensativa mirando el suelo, después sonrió mirando a su madre y seguido miro a los chicos que estaban a lo lejos.

_"Un hijo con Seiya seria lo mejor que puede pasarme ahora, después de todo este sufrimiento"_

_-_No quiero hacerme ilusiones hasta saber que si lo estoy...así que te pido que no menciones esto Mama.

-Si...creo que debemos esperar...estoy ansiosa por saber si estas embarazada mi amor.

-Eso espero Mama.-Sonrió

**==============================================SxS==================================================**Endymion se hallaba descansando en la cama que compartía con Hina en el hotel, esta se encontraba a su lado, observando el progreso de su plan, se le acerco al oído y le susurro.

-Debes traerme a la pequeña dama, no importa como sea, debes hacerlo para poder cumplir mi plan para mi amo.

Estoy hizo que abriera los ojos y su color había cambiado a rojos, volviendo a quedarse dormido, sabia que ya estaba muy cerca de quedar absorbido por completo.

Se sentía muy culpable por eso, pero no permitiría que algo le sucediera a ella ni a su hermana.

**===============================================SxS=================================================**

**Osaka**

Madre e hija decidieron y por los resultados de los exámenes, pues Hikari la llamo diciéndole que ya estaban listos.

-¿Es algo malo verdad?...por eso me llamaste tan pronto

-No claro que no...todo esta bien en general.

-Entonces...díganos de una vez por favor...sus desmayos no son normales -Le suplicaba impacientemente Ikuko

-Antes que nada, quisiera ser la primera en felicitarte por tu estado Serena.-Hikari

-¿De que esta hablando?-Serena estaba confundida, al igual que Ikuko.

-Que esta en la cuarta semana de embarazo señorita Tsukino.

Serena abrió los por completo impresionada-¿Disculpe?...¿Que dijo?

-Estas embarazada cariño-Ikuko le tomo su mano muy alegre.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, pensé que seria algo malo que me sucedía pero...

-No es todo lo contrario cariño...te lo dije...mi intuición de madre no falla-Ikuko

-Un hijo de Seiya y mío- Dijo acariciando su barriguita _"¿Quiere decir que Caos dejo de molestarme y todo era causa de este bebe?"_-Pensó detenidamente.

-De ahora en adelante debes tener mucha tranquilidad y no excederte en hacer cosas que perjudiquen tu estado.-Hikari

-Creo que a Seiya se volverá loco cuando lo sepa.-Sonreía ilusionada.

-Una buena noticia...ojala tu padre lo supiera...estaría realmente feliz.-Ikuko

-Ya veras que pronto estará con nosotros, te lo aseguro...no pierdas la esperanza Mama.-Serena

-Si tienes razón, no se porque me pongo así de nostálgica.-Ikuko

-Bien es hora de regresar...debemos ir a casa-Serena

-Espero que me tengas en cuenta para los controles de su embarazo-Hikari

-Claro, me agradas mucho...creo que te siento parte de mi familia por cuidar de mi padre.-Serena

-Le agradezco mucho ese gesto, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de darme esa confianza.

-Nos vemos mañana- Ikuko

-Aquí la espero señora Tsukino..hasta luego.

Al verlas partir sonrió de solo verla muy feliz por su estado, su animo de la mañana había cambiado con la noticia.

**-SxS-**

Al llegar a casa, se encontró que todo estaba completamente en silencio, no había rastro de las chicas y Seiya.

-Que raro que no estén aquí mama.

-Quizá estén en tu habitación, yo iré a preparar la cena...algo para celebrar.

-Creo que seria mejor decirles mañana si...me estoy muriendo de los nervios...un hijo mama, un hijo...no me la creo aun- casi no podía respirar de la emoción-Voy a ser de nuevo mama...Rini tendrá un hermanito.

-Es una hermosa alegría en medio de tantas cosas, el divorcio que tendrás con Darien.-Ikuko

-No quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso, solo quiero pensar en la felicidad que me da saber esto.-La abrazo contenta y emocionada

-Bombón llegaste-interrumpió Seiya-¿Cómo te fue?

-Seiya...bien...-Estaba nerviosa que ni siquiera se le acerco.

-Iré a preparar la cena o no habrá nada que comer.-Ikuko se fue sin decir mas dejándolos solos.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá muy calmadamente-Te noto muy extraña

-No para nada, no te oculto nada...¿las pequeñas están bien?

-Si...están viendo televisión en la habitación.

-Que bueno...que se lleven muy bien.-Serena se sentía con nervios y al mismo tiempo con alegria a millones, es decir que ni ella misma sabia como se sentia.

-Te conozco Serena...no eres la de siempre-La tomo de sus manos besandolas.

-Bueno...es que fui a recoger mis exámenes y...-No quería continuar así que callo solo mirándolo a los ojos muy sonriente.

-¿Qué?...¿estas enferma no es así?-Seiya estaba alarmado

-No claro que no...es mejor que eso -Le tomo su mano colocándola en su vientre y sonriéndole.- Estoy...mas bien...estamos...esperando un...bebe.

-¿Un bebe?-Estaba completamente impresionado.

-Así es...tuyo y mío...nuestro bebe...prueba de nuestro amor...una señal de que nadie nos separara jamás...esta aquí dentro creciendo.- acariciaba su mano suavemente mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Es de verdad?...Serena...seremos padres...tu y yo...¿por eso eran tus desmayos?.-Estaba que estallaba de emoción.

-Si...serás padre...Rini tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

-No puedo creer que vaya a tener un hijo contigo...-Grito de emoción, pero Serena le decía que no hiciera tanto escandalo-Pero bombón estoy demasiado feliz porque es algo que jamás imagine tener contigo-Se bajo a su pancita y le besaba muy cariñosamente-Espero ser un buen padre para ti –Le hablaba muy cariñoso

-Lo serás...me lo has demostrado con Rini...se siente tan a gusto contigo.

-Tu...Rini y ahora este bebe son lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida.-La emoción los llevo a un largo beso lleno de pasión y felicidad.

-Seiya, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada...solo tu...mama y yo ¿Esta bien?-Abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Como quieras mi bombón...¿Como lo tomo tu madre?

Chibi chibi los vio cuando se dirigía a la cocina con Mama Ikuko, pero se detuvo a escuchar la conversación que tenían los dos.

-Esta realmente dichosa...a pesar de que papa este así.-Suspiro-Ojala ocurriera algo para que despertara pronto y conociera a Rini y a nuestro bebe que viene en camino.

Al escuchar esto Chibi chibi se emociono demasiado, tuvo una magnifica idea que fue rápidamente a contársela a Eos.

-Ten fe bombón...no te olvides que chibi chibi que es la luz de la esperanza esta con nosotros.-La besaba tiernamente.

-Tienes razón...por cierto...tu crees que seria buena idea...no se...solo por preguntarle a Galaxia...si podríamos adoptar a Chibi chibi.-Serena emocionada

-¿Adoptarla?-Seiya

-Si...Rini se lleva muy bien con ella...además que serian muy buenas hermanas para nuestro bebe.-Serena coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Seiya.

-Quizás...podamos tener la posibilidad de tenerla para nosotros...ya sabes que es de otro lugar-Seiya uniendo las puntas de su nariz sonriendo.

-Desde que la conocí cuando era muy pequeña, he tenido la sensación de que es mas que una amiga para mi...por eso quiero adoptarla.-Serena

-Yo también lo he sentido...si así lo quieres lo haremos...pero no le diremos nada aun hasta que averigüemos bien, de acuerdo bombón.

-Si...te amo- Un beso fue el fin de su conversación.

-Madre...ya llegue.- Sammy colocando sus maletas en la puerta.

-¿Sammy eres tu?...que cambiado estas-Dijo acercándose a la entrada

-¿Serena?-Estaba realmente sorprendido de verla tan diferente

-Si...hermanito...soy yo.-Sonrio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sammy que alegría que hayas vuelto...no te esperaba tan pronto.-Ikuko se acerco abrazándolo feliz de tener a sus dos hijos con ella.

-Tuve unos largos días de trabajo hasta que decidí que lo mejor seria descansar y venir a verte...¿pero que hace mi hermana aquí?.

-Vino a visitarnos...estoy contenta por tenerlos a los dos juntos-Ikuko

-Después de como trato a papa y se marcho para irse con su gran y único amor...algo que le importo mas que nosotros que somos su familia.-La miro enojado

-Te aseguro que estoy realmente arrepentida de todo lo que hice...por eso regrese...para recuperar el tiempo pedido...para que me perdones hermanito.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe Serena tonta.-Sammy le sonrió.

-Yo igual mi queridísimo hermanito-Le beso su frente abrazándolo con mucha emoción-Extrañaba que me llamaras así.

-¿tu eres Seiya Kou?...¿el cantante de Three lights?-Lo vio admirado.

-Si...el mismo...que bueno volver a verte - Seiya estrecho su mano saludándolo

-Traías loca a mi hermana-Sammy no dudo en decirlo

-!Sammy¡-Serena con sonrojo

-Es la verdad...aunque estuvieras con Darien - Sammy

-¿Y que crees que hace aquí...conmigo?- Serena se cruzo de brazos con cara malévola , mientras el se quedo mudo de la impresión

-Bien vamos a cenar chicos, ha sido un día realmente emocionante-Ikuko interrumpió dirigiéndolos al comedor.

**=================================================SxS==============================================**

Chibi chibi había subido al techo en donde estaba el pequeño gatito contemplando el cielo estrellado, se le acerco poco a poco, estaba realmente concentrado pensando con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encontraste princesa.-Eos

-¿Como supiste que estaba a tu lado?- dijo la impresionada niña

-Tengo mas sensaciones de poder ahora que usted despertó...puedo sentir el aura de las personas.

-¿De verdad?¿entonces presientes si nos atacaras de nuevo?

-Si...por ahora...todo esta calmado...pero no bajare la guardia.

-Ya veo...trabajas demasiado.

-Es porque usted lo vale princesa...digo...-se sonrojo mirándola -Chibi chibi...es mi misión.

-Cambiando de tema...¿podrías acompañarme a ver a papa kenji?

-¿Para que quieres verlo?

-Creo que yo tendría el poder suficiente para despertar a papa kenji...con el cetro que me entrego la reina...¿no crees?

-No se si funcione de esa manera...ese cetro pertenece a tu madre.

-Al menos quiero intentarlo...por eso quiero tu ayuda...

-Ya veo porque te llamaron la luz de la esperanza...tu jamás te rindes.

Chibi chibi se sintió demasiado halagada por el comentario de el pequeño gatito, su sonrojo fue evidente, su corazón latió fuertemente, no sabia porque se sentía así viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Entonces...si me acompañaras?-Dijo nerviosamente aun mirándolo.

-Si...por supuesto.-Dijo Eos disimulando sus nervios.

**=SxS=**

Esperaron a que todos se quedaran realmente dormidos, salieron silenciosamente para ir al hospital, la noche estaba muy tranquila y despejada, así que se fueron caminando.

-Así que quieres ir a ver al señor Tsukino.-Enfermera a cargo.

-Si...por favor.-Chibi chibi

-¿Es familiar?

-Si...soy Mitzuki Tsukino...su nieta.

-Jovencita, no puedo permitirle la entrada en este momento, hay un horario para las visitas.

-Pero necesito verlo...vengo de muy lejos para verlo...por favor-Suplicaba

-Lo lamento mucho...debe esperar hasta mañana.

En ese momento Hikari que ya terminaba su turno, escucho la discusión que tenían las dos, que decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Por favor, quiero ver a papa Kenji...se lo pido.-Chibi chibi insistía

-Debe entender que aquí hay reglas jovencita-Enfermera a cargo.

Hikari la miro y noto que tenia un parecido con Serena, a lo que no pudo negarse, pues volvió a sentir un aura parecida a la de ella.

-Te llevare con el.-La tomo de la mano

-Señorita Daichi sabe muy bien que no se puede.-Enfermera

-Asumiré mi responsabilidad por todo esto...es su familia.-La llevo consigo hasta la habitación de Kenji.

Chibi chibi no podía creer que estuviera en una cama paralizado, lleno de vendajes y sondas.

-¿Podría dejarme un momento a solas con el por favor?-Dijo Eos saliendo de la mochila de la niña.

-Lo siento pero eso no puedo hacerlo-Hikari dijo sorprendida

-Entiendo...-Dijo tocándolo y alejándose después-No valla a asustarse por favor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Hikari pregunto.

Chibi chibi hizo que apareciera su cetro, sorprendiendo a la joven al verla-Salvare la vida de papa Kenji...-levanto el cetro y uno luz lo hizo brillar por un momento pero no ocurría nada, esto la canso demasiado dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.

-¿Princesa se encuentra bien?-Dijo Eos acercándose

Hikari no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio el monitor al que estaba Kenji conectado noto que este tenia un poco mas de pulso.

-¿Cómo es que hiciste todo eso?¿Acaso tienes poderes o algo así?

-Ya no importa...esto no funciono.-Dijo mientras se levantara

-Estas equivocada, sus signos vitales aumentaron un poco...pero no lo suficiente.

-Tu si lo puedes hacer - Eos se acerco a ella subiendo a su cabeza.

-¿Eh?¿de que hablas?...yo no tengo poderes.-Aun no creia que un gato le hablara.

-Si lo tienes, eres una de las estrellas.

-Eos...¿de que hablas?

-Es una de las sailors que esta buscando Fighter...es la sailor de la curación...sentí su poder cuando tu activabas el cetro...si no lo crees por favor acércate a tocarlo.

-¿Pero como?

-Solo pon tus manos en el y concentra todo tu poder en curarlo.-Eos

Hikari aun sin creerlo le hizo caso, cerrando sus ojos concentrándose hasta que noto que su poder apareció, una luz color esmeralda comenzó a iluminar por completo el cuerpo inconsciente, su pulso se aceleraba hasta que llego a un estado normal.

-Esto es increíble - Dijo al terminar de curarlo y revisando sus signos vitales.

-Eso es porque eres Healer, la sailor que lo cura todo...el cetro también ayudo mucho.-Eos

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara en despertar?-Chibi chibi.

-Quizá en un par de horas...¿esto era el milagro que hacia falta?...era mi poder.

-Llamare a Serena y a mama Ikuko- Chibi chibi salió emocionada y feliz.

-¿Por que precisamente yo?.-Hikari

-¿Acaso nunca te sentiste con poderes?-Eos

-Sentía que tenia algo distinto a todos...estoy impresionada...jamás imagine algo así.-Hikari

-No debes decirle a ninguno sobre esto...es solo un secreto que tenemos...hasta que aparezcan los guardianes del cosmos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son los padres de la princesa Mitzuki.

-¿La niña que vino contigo es una princesa?

-Así es...ahora tienes una misión con nosotros...debes continuar con tu vida normal, como hasta ahora, ya que no hay peligro alguno...debemos buscarlos antes de que el enemigo ataque de nuevo.

-Si...como digas.

**==============================================SxS=================================================**

**Milenio de plata**

El príncipe Seiya y la princesa Kaori estaban juntos en el jardín del palacio, ella estaba muy contenta de tenerlo para ella sola.

-Esto muy contenta de que hallas regresado antes de lo esperado...te extrañe demasiado.

-Al igual que yo...pero he venido a decirte algo muy importante, algo sobre nuestro compromiso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Escucha...eres realmente hermosa, eso no lo dudo...pero tu mereces tener a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Quiero terminar mi compromiso contigo

-¿Por qué?...creí que me amabas como yo a ti...desde el día que nos conocimos

-Te pido que me perdones por haberte ilusionado de esa manera.

**Flash back**

Los reyes de la luna habían viajado a visitar a los reyes de Marte junto a Kaori, al tiempo los reyes de solarium lo hicieron con Seiya, para ser participes del nacimiento de la princesa de marte.

Kaori se sorprendió al ver a Seiya en el rio, pues como siempre se había escapado de sus padres, lo contrario que había hecho ella, su corazón latió fuerte al verla en paños menores, jamás había visto a un chico así, Seiya se sintió observado y la vio muy avergonzado, dio un paso en falso y se fracturo el pie, Seiya acudió en su ayuda.

-Discúlpame no quise venir...perdóname, solo paseaba por aquí.-Kaori

-No te disculpes...también estaba aburrido de estar en el palacio...creo que te lastimaste el pie.-Seiya

-Si, me duele un poco...la verdad que me siento realmente avergonzada contigo-Kaori

Le tomo la mano-Tranquilízate no hay problema en eso.

Esto la puso realmente nerviosa, mas que todo porque se sintió sin alientos cayendo en el pecho de este.-No se que si pueda caminar...perdóname de verdad.

Seiya rio ante sus comentarios-Ven te llevo de vuelta al palacio- La cargo con mucho cuidado, ella estaba realmente sorprendida de su belleza.

La reina Serenity la vio llegar en los brazos de Seiya-¿Qué te sucedió, porque vienes así?

-Quise ir a dar un paseo pero este joven me trajo de vuelta, me tropecé y al parecer me torcí el tobillo-Kaori bajo de sus brazos acercándose a su madre.

-Le agradezco mucho príncipe Seiya.-Reina Serenity.

-No es nada reina Serenity, solo ayude a su hija en un momento que necesitaba...me retiro por ahora.-Le tomo la mano a Kaori con mucho respeto y se marcho, Kaori no lo dejo de verlo desde aquella vez.

**Fin flash back**

-Jamás quise que te ilusionaras conmigo.-Le tomo la mano

-¿Por qué me haces esto?...dime.-Dijo soltándose de el.

-Amo a otra persona Kaori, desde hace muchos años

-Y solo me usaste en eso...eres un estúpido...te odio...yo te amo demasiado

-No entiendes que yo no...perdóname

-Vete y no regreses jamás, no quiero escucharte mas-Su rabia era evidente.

**-**Discúlpame-Se arrodillo ante ella

-!Vete¡-Se fue dejándolo solo rápidamente

**-SxS-**

Unos meses después, decidió ir a Kimonku con sus padres, para ver a su hermana, quería pasar un tiempo con ella después de toda la rabia que había tenido, pero jamás no se imagino lo que vería al llegar allí.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Serenity?-Dijo apareciéndose frente a ellos cuando se daban un beso.

-Hermana-Serenity estaba nerviosa al verla

-No me llames de esa manera, porque estas con el...sabes que lo amaba

-No quise que te enteraras de esta manera

-Eres una maldita...te odio.-Se acerco con rabia pero Seiya la detuvo separándolas.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.

-Ustedes dos...me traicionaron...te odio Serenity - En ese momento le lanzo un poder maligno que casi la ataca, algo que fue evadido por el príncipe Seiya corriéndola a un lado saliendo ilesos ambos

Kaori no entendía que fue lo que hizo y vio a su hermana muy nerviosa en los brazos de Seiya, decidió irse a la luna, pues se sentía demasiado confundida del porque tenia ese poder.

La reina Serenity trato de detenerla, pero esta desapareció rápidamente, se sentía realmente devastada por todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué me hicieron esto?...mi propia hermana me traiciono.-dijo observándose las temblorosas manos que tenia desde el ataque.

-Debes vengarte por lo que te hizo.-Una voz se escucho

Ella asustada por esa voz pero no encontraba en ninguna parte

-¿Quién es?-Muy asustada

-Soy...tu...contra parte...-Apareciendo una fuerza maligna frente a ella.

-¿Qué?-Se atemorizo

-Soy tu verdadera esencia mi querida Kaori...nací el mismo día que tu lo hiciste...sabia que algún día te encontraría.

-No entiendo de que hablas, yo soy la próxima reina del milenio de plata.-se tapaba los ojos.

-Lo se, por eso debes traer el cristal de plata para que puedas vengarte de todo aquello que te hizo daño.

-No puedo, es algo muy grave lo que me pides, es en contra de las leyes del universo.

-Acaso quieres que tu hermana se quede con todo lo que deseas...tendrás al príncipe Seiya contigo de vuelta-Dijo rodeándola por competo

-Déjame...necesito regresar al palacio.-Grito fuerte hasta que desapareció sin antes decirle algo

-Sabes que te estaré esperando...recuerda que soy tu misma y te conozco...mi querida reina del caos.

**-SxS-**

Al llegar al palacio fue a la habitación| de Serenity y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia muchas cosas y cartas escritas de Seiya, su rabia inundaba su mente por completo, decidió romper todo aquello que le pertenecía a ella, la odiaba demasiado, un rato después fue a la sala de oraciones a la cual la reina podía entrar.

"Debes traerme el cristal de plata y harás que todo el universo se arrodille ante ti"

Esa voz la inundo de nuevo por completo, haciendo que el cristal se volviera negro, al igual que sus ojos y su cabello, se sintio tan bien y llena de energía maligna.

-¿Quién esta allí?-Dijo Luna

-Aléjate de aquí maldita gata impertinente-Lanzo su poder hiriéndola fuertemente.

-Eso es mi querida Kaori...seremos una de ahora en adelante...ya nada nos detendrá - la toco y se introdujo en su cuerpo, marchándose del lugar.

**-Tiempo actual-**

Kaori recordó todo aquello que la trato mal, se observaba sus manos que le temblaban al igual que en aquella ocasión.

-No necesito ese maldito cristal tan débil, por alguna circunstancia mi hermana hizo que desapareciera sin afectarle su vida...tendré que quitarle el cristal a esa maldita niña...pero antes debo traer de mi lado a esa maldita bola rosa de su pequeña, gracias al plan de mnemosyne.

=============================================SxS=================================================

La noche iba pasando muy lenta para Serena, pues no podía quedarse dormida por todo lo que había sucedido, su pequeña y Seiya dormían tranquilamente en la cama, ella solo los observaba juntos, parecían padre e hija, no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña lagrima.

_"No debo preocuparme por lo que suceda, este bebe es prueba de que el futuro a cambiado y seré feliz al lado de Seiya y mi pequeña"_

Fue al baño para lavarse la cara, se vio al espejo y noto que la insignia que se ocultaba en su flequillo ya no estaba, trato de utilizar alguno de sus poderes pero ya no funciono.

-He perdido mi poder por completo...quizá sea causa del bebe.-Acaricio su vientre-Aunque no tienes la culpa bebe-Sonrio ilusionada.

No pudo seguir con sus cuestionamientos ya que escucho el grito desesperado de Rini en la habitación, fue directamente a ver que le ocurría.

-!Rini¡

-!Mama...ayúdame...por favor¡

La abrazo acariciándola suavemente-Tranquila por favor no tengas miedo mi amor...todo esta bien.

-No...esa mujer de la que me hablaste...soñé con ella...es muy malvada.

-Eso jamás ocurrirá de nuevo cariño-Le beso su cabeza- Te llevare a que tomes un poco de chocolate para que te sientas mejor.

-Si...no me va a pasar nada a tu lado.

Esto sin duda era algo extraño, el solo pensar que había soñado con su contraparte black lady le aterrorizaba demasiado.

-No debes tener miedo cariño...tu corazón debe ser muy valiente para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero lo sentí muy real mama, creí que de verdad estaría así.

-No importa lo que ocurra, jamás pienses que te odiamos y no te queremos, sabes muy bien que eres lo que mas quiero al igual que Seiya, mi familia y el bebe que viene en camino.

-¿Bebe?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Si así es...vas a tener un hermanito mi amor.-La cargo sentándose con ella en el sofá.

-¿De veras...un hermanito para bañarlo y arrullarlo?-Rini aun no creía lo que ella le decía.

-Y para quererlo.-Sonrio feliz abrazándola.

La abrazo muy emocionada-Gracias por ese bebe mama, siempre había deseado que me dieras algo así...¿cuando el nazca me seguirás queriendo?

-Como siempre mi pequeña...te quiero tanto como quiero a este bebe mi amor, eso nunca lo dudes.

-Seiya lo sabe...¿Verdad?

-Si...al igual que mama Ikuko y tu ahora...estoy esperando el momento preciso para que los demás lo sepan...por ahora será nuestro secreto.

El teléfono sonó en esos momentos irrumpiendo la alegría que sentían las dos, quien estaría llamando a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Hola Serena...soy Chibi chibi.

-Chibi chibi...¿donde estas?-Serena.

-Estoy en el hospital, quise venir a ver a papa Kenji y...

-Pero esas no son horas permitidas.

-Lo se pero Hikari nos permitió entrar y adivina que Serena.

-¿Le sucedió algo a mi padre?...dime.

-Tiene signos vitales Serena, eso quiere decir que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-¿Que acabas de decir Chibi chibi? -Dijo levantándose del sofá-Mi padre esta...

-Si...reaccionando...es un milagro

-Voy para allá...llámame cualquier cosa ¿si?.

-Si serena...te espero-Colgó el teléfono y se sintió feliz por Serena-Otro motivo de felicidad después de enterarse que esta embarazada.

-¿Qué...esta...embarazada?-Eos se sorprendió.

-Si...le escuche decírselo a Seiya esta tarde...por eso te pedí que me ayudaras.

"Espero que esta vez no ocurra lo de aquella vez"-Pensaba el pequeño gatito recordando todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-**SxS-**

¿Qué sucedió mama?-Rini

-Tu abuelo Kenji esta reaccionando por fin.-Dijo sentándose a su lado impresionada

-Que bueno que así sea...quiero verlo.-Rini

-Si...ve a cambiarte en lo que voy a decirle a Seiya y a mama.

Fue muy contenta a la habitación de su madre para decirle, esta se puso muy contenta, en menos de lo que se esperaba se fueron rápidamente en el hospital, alli se encontraron con Chibi chibi, no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar a verlo de una vez.

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?-Ikuko dijo acariciando a Kenji

-Le dije que ocurrió un milagro Serena...tenia una sola posibilidad...y esta fue-Hikari

Kenji comenzó a toser, Serena se acerco a tocarlo para que fuera la persona a la cual viera primero si despertaba en ese momento.

-¿Serena?-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Aquí estoy papa-Le tomo la mano para que lo sintiera.

-Kenji cariño aquí estamos todos...¿Puedes orinos?-Ikuko estaba feliz con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si...¿Que me paso?...¿Donde estoy?

-Te encuentras en un hospital papa, tuviste un accidente hace unos meses.

-Mi pequeña Serena.-La vio y no podia creer que estuviera alli, tan distinta.

-Papa...no sabes como te extrane-Sus lagrimas no paraban

-Que bueno que hayas, regresado con nostros.

-Si...no los dejare jamas...perdoname.

-No, no hay nada que perdonar...jamas le tendria rencor a mi unica hija.

Lo abrazo llena de felicidad, anelaba ese abrazo con el desde que se arrepintio de lo que habia hecho.

-Disculpen pero el doctor en jefe vendra a valorar a su padre y nos dira en cuanto tiempo se le dara de alta.

-Si...papa...estaremos afuera si.-Serena

-Necesitamos hablar Serena-Kenji

-Lo haremos en cuanto te de alta.-Le beso su frente despidiendose de el, aun con lagrimas.

**===========================================SxS=====================================================**

N/A

Espero les guste, si no recibo cualquier tipo de tomatazos como siempre ;P Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	21. c'est la vie

**C'est la vie**

Una semana después de estar en observaciones y cuidados Kenji fue dado de alta.

-Papa...te presento a tu nieta Serena...todos la llamamos Rini, es mi hija y de Darien.

-Hola pequeña...me alegra conocerte.

-Yo igual abuelito Kenji...siempre quise conocerte...me alegra que estés al fin con nosotros...tu y mi hermanito que viene en camino son lo mejor que ha podido pasarme.

-¿Un hermano?-Kenji se sorprendió mirando a su hija

-Si mama y Seiya tendrán un bebe que será mi hermanito...¿acaso no te alegra que mama tenga un bebe?

-Desde luego que me alegra mi pequeña nieta.-No dejo de mirar a Serena

-¿Rini podrías dejarme un momento a solas con papa?...ve a vestirte que se te hará tarde para irte a la escuela...dile a mama que iré en un momento con ella ¿Si?

-Si quiero traerle algo de comer a papa kenji.

Se fue muy contenta cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Serena se sentó a su lado con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Vas a tener un bebe?-Kenji

-Si...es algo que no te había dicho papa...

-Tu te fuiste de casa porque te casarías con Darien ¿no?

-Así es...y lo hice, pero hubiera querido que no fuera así...-suspiro-me engaño de la peor forma y de eso es que me arrepiento.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Serena?

-Me voy a separar papa...tenia otra mujer con la cual me engaño desde antes de casarnos.

-¿Pero y el bebe que esperas? ¿es de el no?

-No Papa...hace mas de seis meses que no estoy con el...Seiya es el padre de este bebe...me entere apenas hace una semana...justo el mismo día en que despertaras papa...espero que no te enojes por esto.

-Sabes que asumiste un compromiso de por vida con Darien y eso no lo puedes negar...debes esperarte para comenzar una nueva relación, hasta que estén divorciados legalmente...también quisiera hablar con Seiya si es posible esta noche.

-Si claro, yo le diré.

**======SxS====== **

Por la tarde se reunieron en la sala para hablar seriamente con su padre, estaba realmente nervioso ante el pero con solo tomar la mano de Serena lo tranquilizaba.

-Serena ya me dijo del estado en que se encuentra...van a tener un bebe juntos

-¿Qué?...voy a ser tío nuevamente.

-Si...Sammy - Ikuko sonrió

-¿Dime solamente la razón por la que quieres estar con mi hija?...sabes perfectamente que esta casada con un hombre que la deshonro e irrespeto mucho antes de que se casaran.-Kenji lo miro seriamente

-Señor Tsukino...yo la amo...amo a su hija con toda mi alma...y el único deshonrado es el Señor Chiba...jamás la cuido a ninguna de las dos.

-Estas consiente de que tiene con una pequeña de este...no quiero ver sufrir a mi hija como el lo hizo.

-Si señor...pero no me importa todo lo que haya pasado...se como sufrió a su lado...pero le prometo que conmigo no lo hará no lo defraudare señor...solo quiero casarme con ella.

-Seiya- Esto la tomo por sorpresa

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-La amo sean cuales sean las circunstancias señor...mi corazón la a elegido...no puedo negarlo y creo que ustedes tampoco pueden negarlo...amo a Serena y a su pequeña como si fuera mía, tanto como amo a ese bebe que viene en camino fruto de nuestro amor...les pido a los dos con todo respeto que nos den la bendición y les juro que jamás la dejare nunca, pase lo que pase.-Seiya estaba muerto de nervios pero seguro de lo que decía frente a Kenji.

-Seiya...-Le tomo fuerte su mano.

Ikuko y Kenji se miraron por un momento para decidir

-Solo quisiera decirte que antes debes esperar un poco por la cuestión de su divorcio para poder casarte con ella...ya que veo que mi hija es realmente feliz a tu lado...¿No es así hija?

-Si papa...lo amo...ha estado a mi lado en los momentos que mas lo necesite y es mas valioso que cualquier cosa material que pueda existir...-Lo miro con sus ojos brillantes reflejando todo el amor que sentía, el también sentía lo mismo en ese instante.-Se que podre superar este dolor contigo a mi lado.

-Tienen nuestra bendición...por ahora pueden quedarse aquí, en lo que nace mi nieto.

-No quiero causarte problemas papa.

-Claro que no cariño...sabes que tu eres parte de la familia...no deseo que te alejes nuevamente de nosotros.

-Con el debido respeto Señor le diré que buscaremos un lugar lo mas cercano posible para que estemos en contacto diariamente.

-Amor...ya no es una niña...Serena sabe lo que hace.-Ikuko

-Solo hasta que estés casada podrás ir a vivir con Seiya.

-No pretendo alejarla como lo hizo el, estaremos aquí el tiempo que usted nos diga señor Tsukino.

-Deja las formalidades y solo dime Kenji ya que eres parte de la familia.

En ese momento la puerta se escucho y Sammy fue a abrir, eran las chicas

-Buenas noches Señores Tsukino-Dijeron al entrar a la sala donde estaban todos-Serena, Seiya.

-Chicas que bueno que llegaron...Serena me dijo que vendrían para la cena...siéntanse como en casa...llevare a Kenji a la habitación para que descanse

-Gracias... -Dijeron en coro

-Antes de ir a cenar quisiera decirles algo importante chicas...algo que quizá les moleste...pero ambos lo estamos pasando-Serena estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-Ami

-Serena y yo estamos esperando un bebe...y nos casaremos en cuanto termine lo de Darien.- Seiya

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos

-Si...estoy embarazada.-Dijo emocionada Serena

-¿Pero no se supone que Rini era la única?-Mina

-Tal parece que el destino fue alterado por mi decisión así que todo estará bien de aquí en adelante.-Serena

-Felicidades chicos...espero que ahora sean felices de verdad.-Ami

-Gracias...¿Y Rei?-Serena

-Tanta fue nuestra emoción que se nos olvido decirte que se fue con Nicolas a Estados Unidos...por un tiempo...pero vendrán seguido.-Mina

-Así que después de todo termino en brazos de su amando Nicolas.-Serena

-No solo ella...sino Lita...acaso no reconoces a Andrew-Mina

-Andrew...enserio discúlpame pero todo esto me ha dejado en un estado que yo misma no se que me pasa.-Lo abrazo feliz.-Te presento a Seiya

-No te preocupes Serena...debes sentirte muy feliz...después de lo que te ha hecho Darién...Lita me conto algo...un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente-Seiya estrecho su mano.

-No quiero que tu y ella se peleen de acuerdo...tienen una linda conexión los dos...estaré vigilándolos.

-Serena – Dijeron todos riendo.

_**==============================================Minako Aino==============================================**_

Pasaron tres meses demasiado rápido en los que las chicas habían comenzado a vivir nuevamente su vida como unas personas normales

_**Perturbada por no saber que puedo hacer para acercarme a tu corazón **_

_**Es lo que ahora ocupa mi tiempo mis sentimientos de buscar **_

_**Las películas son tan predecibles **_

_**Y los libros ahora me aburren **_

_**Cuando la vida se pone complicada podría haber algo que la animará **_

**-RxN- **

Rei se había ido a América con Nicolás. Su relación había florecido, pues lo había aceptado.

**Flash back.**

Ya cuando el campamento se había terminado y el equipaje estaba empacado, Rei noto que faltaban unas maletas y eran las de Nicolas.

-Creo que ya es todo...debemos irnos ahora mismo-Yaten

-No aun...Nicolas aun no trae sus maletas-Rei

-Nos dijo que lo vendrán a recoger en unos minutos, uno de sus choferes.-Taiki

-¿Por qué?-Rei

-Prefirió hacerlo así...para no molestarte.-Ami

-¿Eso dijo?-Rei no podía creerlo.

-Lo lastimaste demasiado Rei...sabes que el te quiere demasiado.-Ami.

Rei fue corriendo a buscarlo sin decir mas, todos sonrieron al ver que había reaccionado así

-Esta en la cabaña que esta cerca al rio, por si querías saber.-Grito Mina al verla alejarse.

Entro a la cabaña y estaba allí sentado frente a la chimenea muy concentrado, sigilosamente entro sentándose al frente de el.

-¿Por qué te vas así de repente?

-Lo decidí así al ver que lo único que he hecho es fastidiarte desde que regrese a Tokio.

-No es verdad... -Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

-Claro que lo es...por eso he decidido irme a Estados unidos

-No lo hagas...no por favor Nicolás...tengo solo una razón, la cual no me dejaba antes quererte como te quiero.-Se acerco abrazándolo aferrándose a el.

-¿Cuál es?...dímela

-Por ahora no puedo...pero quiero que sepas que te...amo.

-¿Escuche bien?

-Que no te quiero tontito...que te amo...mas de lo que puedas imaginarte.-Cerro sus ojos sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.-Te amo...Nicolás...por favor no te vayas.

-Rei...yo igual- La miro a los ojos acercándose suavemente besándola suavemente.-Por favor ven conmigo.

-Pero...no se si pueda dejar a los chicos.

-Vendremos cuando lo desees, por favor.

-De acuerdo Nicolás...me iré contigo.-Lo abrazo y fueron a despedirse de los demás.

**Fin flash back **

Rei se hallaba en el camerino con Nicolas pues tenían un poco de tiempo para los dos.

-Señorita Hino ya casi es hora de entrar en escena

-En un momento voy-Indico- Te veré esta noche al llegar a casa.

-Te deseo suerte-Le beso Nicolas

-Te amo-Rei se marcho

Se hallaba filmando una película que saldría para el verano, al mismo tiempo escribía canciones que serian vendidas o cantadas por ella, realmente era famosa

_**Sentir cálidamente C'est la vie **_

_**Mientras siga siendo la misma que siempre fui **_

_**C'est la vie quiero seguir muy enamorada de tí **_

_**corriendo a través de aquel lugar donde vive el momento justo frente a mi **_

_**-AxL-**_

Andrew y Lita lograron abrir una tienda en la cual vendían flores y pasteles muy deliciosos, era un gran éxito en la ciudad de Tokio, sobre todo por las ingeniosas recetas que tenia y que nadie mas vendía.

-Puedes darme unos pasteles de limón para llevar Señorita Lita Kino.-Dijo alguien muy conocido para ella.

-Serena...-La vio con un lindo vestido materno y una trenza que llegaba a su ya notada barriguita.

-Hola señorita pastelera famosa.-Sonrrio

-Estas hermosa Serena...te sienta muy bien este embarazo.-Dijo mientras la abrazo emocionada.-¿Que te trae de nuevo a Tokio?.

-Solo vine a firmar los documentos del divorcio de Darien...y a verlas a ustedes...Ya supe que Ami esta trabajando en el hospital.

-Si...su amigo Richard la ayudo...es el director del hospital y le dio la oportunidad y su madre la ayudo demasiado en cuanto al examen de admisión...ya que todos se alegraron al verla de nuevo...y que decir de Mina que esta enloqueciendo a los fans.

-Si recuerdo que la convencí para que cantara con los chicos...era su oportunidad...aquel día que les dije...no estaba realmente segura...pero ya la vez...esta en la radio.

-Tu decidiste dejar de cantar para que ella lo hiciera.

-Lita en el estado que me encuentro no puedo hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo, por eso me he dedicado a ser solo la presidenta del club de fans y estoy muy dedicada a estar con mi familia.

-Eso se te nota...¿Rini no vino contigo?

-No...ella se quedo con mis padres, no quiere ver a Darien por ningún motivo, yo se lo pedí pero no quiso...además que se ha dedicado a estudiar junto con Chibi chibi.

-No creí que Rini actuara de esa manera y que fuera muy amiga de esa pequeña niña.

-Le agrada demasiado, creo que si se hubieran conocido hace mucho serian como hermanas y ni que decir de Seiya...lo adora.

-¿Enserio? -Lita

-Si después de que nos enteramos de que papa salió del coma ella dijo algo que no espere que dijera.

**Flash back **

Al salir de la habitación donde se encontraba su padre fue recibida por su hija muy feliz, tanto así que la cargo en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esta? -Seiya

-Bien Seiya...acaba de despertar...estoy muy feliz de que este de regreso con nosotros.

-Me alegra que estés de nuevo feliz por tu padre, me alegro por eso...al fin resolverás tus problemas con el.-La abrazo

-Me dijo que no me tenia rencor por lo que paso.-Broto una lagrima que inmediatamente fue limpiada por Rini

-Me alegra que mi abuelito este bien mama...el y mi nuevo hermanito son lo mejor que pudo pasarme, gracias a ti pa...Seiya.-Se sonrojo-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi mama...como lo prometiste.-Lo abrazo.

-Prometo que jamás dejare que les pase nada a ninguna de las dos y menos a tu hermanit .

Serena era una despistada todo el tiempo pero sabia muy bien lo que había tratado de decirle su hija, no dijo nada pues el medico los interrumpió.

**Flash back **

-¿De verdad trato de decirle eso a Seiya?-Lita estaba impresionada sirviéndole un poco de pastel en la mesa.

-Si, aunque no pretendo que ella lo vea de esa manera...ni siquiera pretendo quitarle el derecho de padre a Darien por lo que sucedió...pero Seiya se ha ganado el cariño de Rini muy rápido.

-Hola chicas-Mina entro como toda una diva saludando a sus amigas, afuera estaban fotógrafos.

-Vaya la gran Mina Aino cantante famosa en persona esta en la pastelería de Lita Kino la mejor cocinera de Tokio.

-!Serena¡-Grito emocionadísima al verla

-¿Viniste a ver mi debut en los escenarios?-Haciendo poses de una artista

-Claro que si...vine exclusivamente a verte esta noche...fue realmente estupendo que los chicos y tu decidieran crear la compañía musical "Starlight Moon"

-Si fue realmente bueno, ya que los chicos estaban muy aburridos y sabes que su pasión es la música.-Mina dijo sin evitar acariciar la pancita de Serena con emoción en sus ojos-Estas muy linda Serena.

-Tu te ves realmente estupenda, pero recuerda que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza-Serena

-Claro que no...para eso esta mi gruñón.-Mina y las demás rieron

-Serán un éxito de ahora en adelante-Lita

-Y eso atraerá muchos clientes a esta linda florería-Mina

Seiya entro con sus hermanos saludando a las tres que estaban muy a gusto conversando.

-Veo que están muy felices ustedes a pesar de que faltan dos chicas.

-Seiya-Se levanto a besarlo

-Traje lo que me pediste...pastel de frutas y sushi

-¿Esta revuelto como te lo pedí?-Serena actuaba como una bebe

-Si como lo pediste...todo revuelto.-Seiya le tomo la mejilla

-¿Pero que antojo es ese Serena?.-Mina

-Es lo mas normal que me ha pedido...al menos es comida, hace unas semanas me pidió un helado con demasiado picante y me hizo ir a buscarlo a media noche, comió demasiado, tanto así que se indigesto y al día siguiente te lleve al hospital

-Te dije que era muy normal al estar embarazada...Hikari te lo explico, debes complacerme en todo.-Dijo probando lo que había traído Seiya, mientras los demás hacían cara de asco.

-Si...eso hago, no tengo otra alternativa que complacerla-Seiya

-Eres demasiado malo conmigo y el bebe.-Gruño mientras comía

-Me imagino que así será con Mina...o peor.-Yaten

-¿Que quieres decir gruñoncito?-Mina tenia cara de enojo

-Nada...es solo que tener que complacerte en todo siendo como soy debe ser una tortura que estoy dispuesto a asumir si estuvieras embarazada.-Trato de suavizar la conversación con Mina.

-Ay mi gruñón quieres tener un bebe...-Lo miro pícaramente-pues ahora te aguantaras un tiempo mas por decirme esas cosas...solo confórmate con tener un sobrino o una sobrina.

-Ya se enojo-Taiki dijo burlándose

-Perdóname Mina-Yaten

Pero Mina se hizo la que no lo había oído y fue a escoger un pastel favorito de la vitrina, pero este sabia perfectamente que no era un enojo serio y fue a su lado.

-Debemos irnos ya bombon o llegaremos tarde.-Seiya miro su reloj

-Si tienes razon-Serena

-¿A dónde van?-Lita

-Vamos a buscar unos decorados para nuestra boda.-Serena

-¿Boda?-Dijeron Mina y Lita.

-Si...será en una semana...¿acaso no les dijiste bombon?

-Lo siento...estaba tan hipnotizada con las flores y los dulces que me olvide a que venia...solo quería comer.

-¿Se van a casar?-Lita.

-Así es...a las pocas semanas de estar en casa me envió una carta en la que me aprobaba nuestra separación por mutuo acuerdo y sin problemas, hoy firmaremos y podremos casarnos...están invitadas.

-Entonces debo ir a buscar un elegante vestido...felicidades-Lita

-Nos vemos esta noche chicos en realidad se nos hace muy tarde-Seiya

-Bueno ya vámonos...estas un poco inquieto últimamente, aunque no me sorprende...ya que últimamente has estado así.

-Todo por complacer a mi hermosa reina.- Le dio un beso tierno en sus labios y se marcharon.

-Parece que Serena es muy feliz al lado de Seiya-Mina dijo regresando

-Las cosas que le han sucedido la han hecho fortalecerse mas...-Lita

-Mi hermano esta realmente emocionado con lo del bebe...-Taiki

-Desde que llegaron no ha parado de hablar de lo que siente respecto a eso-Yaten.

**=============================================SxS=====================================================**

Rini esperaba a Chibi chibi en la entrada de la escuela, su padre se le apareció detrás de ella asustándola

-¿Papa?

-Vaya creí que ya no me dirías así mi pequeña dama...he venido por ti.

-No quiero hablarte ni verte mas...no me obligues a que vaya contigo de vuelta al palacio como deseas.

-Eres mi hija...la princesa de Tokio de cristal...la heredera al trono.

-No quiero...engañaste a mi madre y eso no te lo perdonare nunca...además vivo muy feliz con mama y ...Seiya.

-Si que te ha lavado el cerebro tu madre...date cuenta que solo te esta chantajeando

-Estas mintiendo...el me quiere mucho al igual que mama...algo que tu jamás hiciste...déjame en paz.

-Ya veo que tu madre te ha malcriado al dejarte ver a Pegaso-Dijo enojado

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-Se dio la vuelta mirándolo

-Lo he castigado por esas acciones inadecuadas.

-No te atreverías hacerle daño a Eliot

-Quiero que vengas conmigo o lo castigare severamente por su comportamiento

Rini accedió a irse con el, pero chibi chibi la vio con el.

-¿Rini a donde vas?-Corrió alcanzándola

-Chibi chibi...-Rini se detuvo cuando la escucho.

-Vamos a casa...mama ikuko nos espera.

-No te iras con ella o habrán consecuencias con Eliot

-Lo lamento chibi chibi...iré con mi padre a su casa...por favor no le digas nada a mama ikuko...mucho menos a mama.

-Pero...-Chibi chibi

-Regresare en unas horas después de hablar con el...por favor.-Dijo interrumpiéndola

Subió al auto, se fueron hasta un lugar lejos de la ciudad, en una mansión abandonada, se dio cuenta que allí estaba Hina y esto la enojo demasiado pero la ignoro

-Que bueno verte de nuevo pequeña.-Sonrió

-No deseo que me determines entendiste-Rini estaba realmente enojada de solo escuchar su sarcástica voz

-!Rini¡-Endimión

-¿Para eso me pediste que viniera contigo?...para que hablara con esta mujer desagradable.

-Es una pena que tu padre no este consiente de lo que dice-Sonrio

-¿De que hablas?-Rini la reto

-Tu padre esta siendo controlado por el poder maligno que tiene en su interior gracias a mi ama.

-¿Papa?-Se alejo un poco de el muy nerviosa

-Así que pórtate muy bien o le diré que te mate en este momento...

-Déjala mnemosyne...te agradezco lo que hiciste trayendo a esa mocosa ante mi.-Dijo una voz en la obscuridad antes de aparecer ante ella.

-Gracias señora...le agradezco que me esperara.-Se arrodillo ante ella convirtiéndose en sailor.

-¿Sailor mnemosyne?-Dijo sin entender nada.

-Acaso no has entendido lo que esta pasando pequeña mocosa?-La imagen de Kaori apareció frente a ella.

-¿Tu quien eres?-Rini estaba realmente nerviosa pero su enojo se notaba mas

-Soy la hermana de tu madre...la neo reina Serenity...Kaori-Dijo tocando su mejilla

-¿Su hermana?-Rini estaba confundida

-Así es...la hermana gemela de tu madre que por el destino fue encerrada en el mas remoto y despreciable lugar sin ninguna explicación.

-Mi madre jamás me lo había dicho.

-No tiene porque saberlo por ahora jovencita

-¿Que quieres de mi?...si mi padre se encuentra en ese estado es por tu culpa...que quieres que haga para que lo dejes en paz.

-Que seas mi aliada...como lo fuiste en el pasado...mi querida Black Lady...te prometo que no hare nada en contra de tu madre...y su amado novio Seiya Kou

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a ellos dos...ni menos a mi padre.

-Entonces ayúdame y te prometo que desharé mi venganza sobre ellos...solo tienes que volver a tener que ese poder de tu contraparte...Solo quiero que me ayudes.-La rodeo como un aura maligna a su alrededor hipnotizándola y llenándola de sus recuerdos cuando el gran sabio lo hizo.- Eres una joven que sufrió demasiado...¿quieres que ellos sufran?

-No...no quiero que ocurra de nuevo...no quiero ayudarte.-Su mente trataba de salirse de ese hipnótico momento

-Tu madre jamás quiso tenerte...por eso ahora se separo de tu padre...el tampoco te a querido nunca...se lo dijo hace poco a tu madre...eres un error.-Decía para hacerla entrar en su mente.

-Eres una mentirosa...ellos me aman...solo que tu me quieres manipular...déjame...-El grito de Rini lanzo un poder de su cristal haciendo que Kaori se alejara-Eres una maldita...porque no sirvió mi poder sobre ti.

-Porque no caeré de nuevo en algo así...mi madre que quiere demasiado.

-Eres igual de inútil que tu madre...-Se acerco ahorcándola fuertemente, dejándola sin respiración-Serás mi alidada quieras o no.-Le lanzo un poder que la dejo inconsciente

-No te atrevas a tocarla...-Eliot apareció en forma humana quitándola de sus manos

-Eliot...¿Estas bien?-Rini dijo despertando.

-Si, tranquila...-Miro a Mnemosine-¿Que es lo que planean hace al atacar a la pequeña dama.

-Tu no tienes porque estar en este lugar maldito guardián de los sueños.-Kaori estuvo a punto de lanzar su poder nuevamente para herirlo

-_Chronos Typhoon_\- Plut aprecio lanzándole su poder haciendo desaparecer a la imagen de caos, llevándose lejos a los dos.

_-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-Dijo la sailor _Mnemosine

-Fuimos advertidas por alguien...-Saturn

-Así que no te escaparas de nosotros-Neptuno

-Las derrotare-_sailor _Mnemosine

Pero no pudo ya que Plut y Saturn lograron bloquear los poderes con una barrera , mas los dos de las sailor de los mares y el viento.

-_Reflejo Submarino_

_-Space Sword Blaster_

_Al verse amenazada tomo a Endimión desapareciendo junto con Kaori_

Malditas sailors exteriores-Grito Kaori al desaparecer su sombra

**==================================================SxS================================================**

Ya en un lugar seguro cerca de la casa de sus abuelos, lejos de las manos de Kaori Rini despertó muy asustada-Eliot-Lo abrazo con fuerza y nervios

-Tranquila pequeña dama...todo estará bien...ellas nos ayudaron-Eliot

-Plut...que bueno verte de nuevo.

-Si yo también te extrañe muchísimo pequeña.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba pasando esto?

-Descubrimos que algo esta sucediendo y se esta acercando a este mundo.-Uranus

-Plut descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo y que planes tiene el enemigo para destruir el universo...Gracias a la visión de Hotaru

-Hotaru...amiga mía...que bueno que te veo-Rini no escucho lo que dijo Neptuno

-También me alegra verte Rini...¿estas feliz en este lugar?

-Si...mama y Seiya se casaran en una semana-Se dirigió a Setsuna-... no quiero que se preocupe por eso hasta saber que sucede...por favor Setsuna.

-Estaremos muy pendientes de todo lo que suceda pequeña dama...ahora debemos llevarte a casa de tus abuelos...Serena debe estar preocupada.

-Ella esta en Tokio con Seiya en el concierto de lanzamiento de Mina...volverán mañana.

-Yo la llevare...no quiero que se den cuenta.-Eliot

-Si...no queremos que la vean llegar con todas nosotras-Michiru

-Estaremos en casa de mi papa por si nos necesitas Rini-Hotaru

A Setsuna le tomo por sorpresa pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo tuvo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Nos vemos entonces...-Subió a la espalda de Eliot-Adiós chicas...nos vemos luego...gracias por ayudarme.

-Debemos proteger a la pequeña dama...como sea posible.-Saturn

-¿No deberíamos advertirle sobre esto a las chicas?-Neptuno

-No...debemos descubrir cual es el verdadero objetivo de esto...aun no me queda claro...pero creo que no es necesario que ella lo sepan...menos en el estado que tiene la reina ahora.-Plut.

**=============================================SxS=====================================================**

_**Porque las personas tienen solo una oportunidad para vivir, porque el tiempo no permanece inmóvil aunque sea por un segundo**_

_**Al igual que un camino causa heridas a mis pies, de vez en cuando algún lugar mi corazón siente dolor...**_

Serena y Seiya iban en el auto cuando se detuvieron de repente y se bajo a observar las estrellas que ya se veían en el cielo.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos en este lugar?

-Estoy un poco cansado bombón.

-Vamos a llegar tarde al concierto de Mina.

-Es que me estaba preguntando algo todo el día.

-¿ Y que es?

-¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro bebecito?

-No le había pensado sabes...pero tiene que ser algo lindo...como Kousagi si es una niña

-wow...la combinación de nuestros nombres...me parece bien...¿Pero si es un niño?.

-Seiya...o el nombre de mi papa...ambos son muy lindos y guapos.

-A..si...claro...-Seiya la beso

Un estruendo se escucho y esto asusto a Serena-¿Que esta pasando aquí?

-Vamos a ver

-No mejor vámonos por favor

-Ven...te prometo que no pasara nada...confía en mi.-La llevo hasta donde había una vista muy hermosa.-No hay nada de que preocuparse ves.

-Si...es una linda noche.

-Quédate aquí y ya regreso en un momento...deje algo en el auto.

Unos juegos pirotécnicos comenzaron y apareció un letrero en el cual decía "Serena Tsukino,

¿Quieres ser mi esposa?...por el resto de nuestras vidas"

_**Se que te encontrare **__**C'est la vie, es la razón por la que yo soy yo...C'est la vie**_

Serena lo miro muy impresionada al verlo llegar con un lindo cofre dorado –Seiya...No me importa lo material Seiya...sabes que si desea hacerlo...es mas Papa ya nos dio su bendición.

-Si lo se, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de darte esta propuesta de matrimonio.

Este se arrodillo ante ella, enseñándole un anillo que tenia un hermoso diamante blanco con acabados dorados en forma de luna y sol.

-Esta hermoso

-Dicen que este anillo es legendario...porque perteneció a dos jovenes que se amaron hasta el fin de sus dias...dicen tambien que un hombre los hayo y los conservo hasta hallar a sus dueños...tal parece que somos tu y yo...fui a comprarte el anillo de compromiso y me dijo que eran perfectos para nosotos, ya que los anillos poseen las iniciales nuestras en el interios.~SxS~

-Que coincidencia no crees.

-¿Qué dices mi querida Serena?

-Seiya...claro que acepto casarme contigo-Lo levanto y le dio un beso-Eres el hombre mas detallista que puede existir en este mundo lo sabias.

-Y tu eres la única mujer a la que amare en toda mi vida...por eso lo hago...te amo.

_**Es la razón por la que tu eres tu**_

_**No veo nada, pero quiero ver,**_

_**Así que voy tras de ti...**_

Mina ya estaba a punto de entrar en el escenario, tenia un hermoso traje naranja con negro y un sombrero igual de naranja, Serena le estaba dando su apoyo completamente, al igual que los demás.

-No te desesperes Mina...solo se tu misma y sal a ser la chica diva que siempre has querido ser.-Serena.

-Gracias Serena.

Una luz brillante la ilumino por completo con una capa naranja, bajando lentamente por las escaleras

_**Las películas son tan predecibles y los libros ahora me aburren**_

_**Cuando la vida esta un poco revuelta, podría ser mas divertida**_

_Unos juegos pirotécnicos a lado de los escenarios brillaron y ella se quito la capa mostrando su vestido._

_**Este cálido sentimiento **_**C'est la vie**

**Mientras siga siendo la que siempre fui**

**C'est la vie, quiero seguir enamorada de ti**

**Es la razón por la que yo soy yo**

**Esa es la razón por la que tu eres tu**

Guiñándole el ojo a su Yaten que estaba en los bastidores

_**Corriendo a través de aquel lugar**_

_**Donde vive el momento**_

_**Justo frente a mi.**_

_**Justo frente a mi...C'est la vie...**_

_**"Una impresionante actuación de Minako Aino, la chica que se quedo con el corazón de Yaten Kou, una cantante que hace unos años había ganado en una audición, pero que hasta ahora se volvió muy famosa, por cierto nos dejaron en claro que ella y Yaten esta casado...así que lo perdimos para siempre...como va a suceder con nuestro irresistible Seiya Kou, que a pesar de todo sigue con la ex neo reina Serenity"**_

_-¿Ahora solo te dedicas a ser una joven normal?-Dijo una voz detrás de Serena mientras esta veía como ovacionaban a su amiga Mina._

_-Si...soy realmente feliz como estoy- Se dio vuelta y vio que era una chica de cabello negro mas debajo de los hombros con un sombrero blanco._

_-No puedo creer que hayas dejado tu reino por algo tan simple como esto...daria mi vida por ser algo como eso._

_Serena se sorprendió de lo que había dicho esta chica-Por cierto...tu amiga lo hace realmente bien._

_-Gracias._

_-No me dejare vencer por ella...así que dile que seré su competencia de ahora en adelante...Serena Tsukino._

_Se retiro con una risa mirándola de frente, le causo un poco de miedo que inmediatamente desapareció cuando Mina llego junto a ella sacándola de ese trance._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-Mina noto que se sentía mal al ver a aquella chica._

_-¿Quién es esa mujer que esta allí?-Dijo al sentarse en el sofá que estaba cerca._

_-Es Mio Kuroki...nuestra competencia...la chica que contrato la productora Juban, parece ser que apareció de la nada...es mi rival.-Mina empuño sus manos._

_-¿Mio...Kuroki?-Al decir ese nombre sintió escalofríos al ver que ella lo veía._

_**Continuara...**_

_**=====================================================SxS=============================================**_

_**N/A**_

_**Lamento de verdad en no poder actualizar hace mucho, enserio que me tenían demasiado ocupada, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que ojala les guste mucho como a mi al escribirlo...tratare de no tardarme mucho...de nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso.**_


	22. La pérdida del guardan de la Tierra

**La pérdida del guardan de la Tierra**

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-Mina

-La verdad no lo sé…pero esa mujer que causa algo de terror al verla.-Serena no sabía porque no podía dejar de verla.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos si te sientes así.-Mina la levanto rápidamente

-Es como si ella me mirara y nos conociéramos de toda una vida.-Serena estaba casi hipnotizada viéndola

-¿Ya estas lista mi bombón?-Seiya apareció abrazándola

-Si…vamos a casa-Se aferró a el

-¿Qué tienes?-Seiya no comprendía

-No es nada…parece que me canso mucho últimamente si no estoy a tu lado.-Serena trato de disimular el miedo que aquella chica le causaba.

-A conque es eso-Sonrió mirándola tiernamente.

-Si…sabes que me debilito sin tus besos adictivos.

-Yo igual- Susurro al oído tiernamente- Más que eso mi bombón.

Serena estaba completamente roja ante el comentario de Seiya y se acercaron para darse un beso.

Mío al verlos sintió una rabia profunda en su interior y esto lo sintió Kurai ya que era su contraparte enviada a la tierra.

-Seiya…estas con ella en este momento…como lo temía…renaciste.

**==============================SxS============================**

**OSAKA**

Rini y Eliot llegaron a casa de sus abuelos juntos, no querían alejarse el uno del otro así que se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Gracias por todo Eliot...no sé qué hubiera sucedido si no hubieras llegado.-Rini

-Sabes que puedo detectar tu resplandor mediante tu hermoso sueño-Eliot

-Algo extraño le sucede a mi padre, como si esa mujer lo hubiera transformado…en otra persona-Rini

-No te preocupes...averiguare que le sucede y lo hare regresar a como era antes.

-Te veré de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Si...vendré el día de la boda de tu mama...en una semana.

-Esperare con ansias ese día

-Buenas noches pequeña Dama- Le dio un pequeño beso y se marchó.

-sxs-

Llego a la puerta de la casa, Ikuko abrió la puerta y al verla se sintió aliviada y la abrazo.

-Cariño ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Estoy bien Mama Ikuko...solo fui a dar un paseo del hermoso lago aquí

Cerca...no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Bien, entonces ve a cenar.

-No tengo hambre, iré a descansar...por favor no le digas nada de esto a mama.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo de acuerdo. Ikuko le sonrió

-Si...hasta mañana

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, Chibi chibi y Eos la alcanzaron antes de que cerrara.

-Rini...espera

-No deseo hablar con nadie por ahora.-Rini insistía en cerrar

-Pero Rini...

-Estoy cansada, hablaremos mañana...por favor vete quieres.

-Está bien...descansa- Ella noto que no estaba bien, así que la dejo sola.

-Igualmente-Rini sonrió y cerró.

Los dos se fueron a la habitación de al lado, Eos estaba extremadamente distraído sobre el comportamiento de la pequeña.

-Eos... ¿estás aquí?

-Eh?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Discúlpame...pero estaba notando que la pequeña Rini desde que llego tiene un extraño comportamiento.

-Debe ser que extraña a Serena...nunca se había quedado sola, duermen juntas con Seiya...quizá extraña el calor que los dos emiten.

-Pero no creo que sea eso.

-¿Crees que le haya podido pasar algo cuando fue con su padre?

-Quizá este mal...pero se le notaba algo distinto.

-Dijiste que todo estaría bien

-Si eso lo dije, pero debo averiguar un poco más sobre esto...he bajado la guardia un poco por no sentir nada.

-Entonces te ayudare si es necesario para saber qué es lo que va a suceder...no me dejes fuera, recuerda que soy hija de los guardianes del cosmos y tengo el cetro que nos ayudara a salvar el universo.

-Tienes razón.

=================================sxs===============================

Hina estaba con Darién en su departamento junto con Endymion inconsciente después del ataque que sufrieron, ella no lo supo pero el cristal de plata de Rini la había afectado.

Se le acerco mirándolo muy triste y decidió sacar el cristal maligno de su cuerpo, antes de que le hiciera más daño a él, este se le introdujo más su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada.

Endymion despertó como si hubiera dormido tranquilamente toda una noche y la vio sentada a un lado de la cama.

-Hina

-Hola buenos días.

-Porque despertaste tan temprano.

-Nada en especial...solo debo ir a arreglarme para ir a ver a una vieja amiga.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-No...Discúlpame pero es que es un asunto importante y me pidió que fuera sola...ella es una mujer reservada y solo le gusta que la vean sus allegados.

-¿Y qué le sucedió?

-No es nada importante...debo irme ahora mismo.

-Entonces que te vaya bien.-Le beso cariñosamente.

-Escucha...si algo malo llegara a suceder...quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado.

-¿Hina?

-Adiós...regresa al palacio quieres...te llamare en cuanto regrese.

Endymion se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a la mujer que amaba, últimamente actuaba realmente extraña pero no hizo caso a sus pensamientos.

**================================SxS===========================**

**Kimonku**

Kakyuu y Katherine daban como siempre un paseo de rutina y revisión por todo el reino de Tankei, sus súbditos al verla se alegraban y le daban obsequios como agradecimientos.

-Alteza...nos complace que haya regresado a este lugar.

-General Kiang

-Los aldeanos quieren darle este hermoso ramo de rosas que se sabe son sus preferidas...como agradecimiento de su generosa bondad y aprecio.

-Le agradezco mucho General Kiang...Es bueno volver a verte...después de tanto tiempo.

-Al igual que yo reina Kakyuu.

Katherine noto el sonrojo inevitable que su majestad tenia, al lado del general llego una jovencita pelirroja.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi sobrina Akari Narumi...

-Es un gusto conocerla reina Kakyuu.

-El gusto es mío jovencita.-Kakyuu sintió un destello al tocar la mano de la joven quedándose impresionada.

-Debo retírame ahora alteza...nos vemos luego.

-Si...claro...adiós.

Al retirarse Katherine se le acerco notándole sus ojos muy brillantes y una mirada de ilusión y amor.

-¿Quién era ese joven tan apuesto?

-Es un viejo amigo...lo conozco desde antes del ataque de Galaxia...solíamos ser compañeros en la escuela.-Su sonrojo se hizo más evidente-Hasta hoy lo he vuelto a ver.

-¿Estas enamorada de el...no es así?

-Fighter...que cosas dices...él es un general del reino y yo soy su soberana...las relaciones así no pueden ser.

-Claro que puede ser majestad...y el claro ejemplo es la reina Serenity y Seiya.

-Sabes que su amor proviene de un pasado remotamente lejano...y además no sé si el sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él.

-Ya verás que si podrás hacerlo Kakyuu.

-Cambiando de tema...sentí el resplandor de una Starlight.

-¿Lo dice enserio?

-Si, en su pequeña sobrina ¿acaso no lo sentiste?

-No...Hace mucho sentí el despertar de Healer desde algún lugar.

-¿Healer?

-Si...parece que no está aquí sino muy lejos de este lugar, pero si usted sintió el poder de otra sailor es porque es hija de la reina Polaris, ella era quien sentía el despertar de cada estrella.

-Lo sé...entonces debemos estar muy atentas ante ella por si ocurre su despertar. -Kakyuu

-Si por supuesto.

**=============================SxS==============================**

**Dos días después**

Eliot decidió ir a buscar al rey Endymion después de ver a Rini, este lo recibió con un gran enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a saber porque intento llevarse a su hija...la pequeña dama.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Usted ha estado siendo manipulado por esa mujer con la que se encuentra ahora.

-¿Estas poniéndome en contra de Hina?

-Ella es una mujer que es aliada de caos.

-Es mentira, no tienes ningún derecho de ofenderla así, mucho menos si no la conoces...ella era la persona con quien debí casarme, pero mi pasado se interpuso.

-¿Jamás le conto con detalles a la reina que estaba comprometido con ella cuando recién la conocía?

-No vi la necesidad...solo luchábamos y después ella se fue al extranjero y fue allí cuando supe toda la verdad de mi pasado...decidí enfrentarlo para dejarlo atrás pero ella no regreso hasta después de toda las luchas que tuvimos y me volví a enamorar.

-¿Acaso tampoco piensa en su hija? ¿Jamás la ha querido?

-Por supuesto que si la quiero.

-Eso no es lo que ella me ha dicho...si mal no recuerdo usted le dijo a la reina que nunca le importo.

-Sabes muy bien que yo no le diría eso a mi propia hija.

-Pues creo que le debe una gran disculpa a la pequeña dama...es mejor que me vaya alteza.

Decidió marcharse dejándolo pensativo del porque ese comportamiento con su propia hija, sabiendo que era lo más importante para él.

**===============================SxS================================**

**Hospital de Tokio**

Taiki llego a recoger a Ami al hospital pero esta se encontraba ocupada con su amigo Richard,

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Ay me da mucha pena-se sonrojo

-No hay problema, iré por la misma ruta.-Este le tomo las manos

A Taiki le sorprendió que fueran muy amigos mas que todo lo cariñosos que eran así que decidió irse sin llamarla ni que le diera ninguna explicación.

-Esta bien...solo déjame llamar a decirle a Taiki-Saco su celular pero este no contesto.-Debe estar ocupado.

-Bueno entonces vámonos-Richard

-Sera mejor que no vaya contigo...quizá piense mal al vernos llegar juntos...sabe que somos solo amigos.

-Esta bien...como desees Ami...déjame acompañarte hasta el estacionamiento-Richard

-Hija...te necesito de inmediato-Su madre dijo apresurada al acercarse

-¿Qué sucedió?-Ami

-Debes acompañarme, llego una persona para cirugía de urgencia y el otro doctor aun no llega...pensé que tu podrías ayudarme

-Por supuesto que si madre.-Ami

-Puedo acompañarlas doctora Mizuno

-No gracias, tu ya hiciste suficiente ve a descansar

-Richard puedes irte sin mi preocuparte gracias por tu ofrecimiento-Dijo marchándose con su madre rápidamente apenas se despidieron.

**===============================SxS================================**

Hina ya había regresado de aquel lugar a donde se suponía había ido a ver a su vieja amiga, Darién estaba desayunando como siempre junto a ella, pero no dejaba de pensar en aquella palabras que le había dicho Eliot.

-Últimamente has estado distante conmigo.

-No es nada de eso...sabes que siempre hemos estado juntos...a veces deseo estar sola...por eso te pedí que no fueras conmigo a ver a mi amiga.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me amas?

Esta no sabía que decirle ante esa aclaración, no quería que nada le sucediera a él y mucho menos a su hermana.

-Yo...

El teléfono de la casa sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, ella se dio prisa para contestarlo, pero no el de la cocina sino el de la habitación.

Endymion no se quedó con las ganas y cuidadosamente levanto el teléfono

-¿Acaso no piensas presentarte ante nuestro amo?...se suponía que le llevarías a la hija de Serenity...con la ayuda del poder maligno que introdujiste en su interior a Endymion ya.

-¿caos está realmente enojada conmigo no?

Endymion al escuchar eso se quedó frio.

-sabes que no...Está de buen humor a pesar de todo...me advirtió que esta seria tu ultima oportunidad.

-¿Estás diciéndolo en serio?-Hina

-Si...quiere que lo envíes a asesinarla delante de todos, en su boda...y traigas a la pequeña mocosa, para apoderarse del cristal de plata y sea su alidada.

-Así regresaran sus energías

-Así es...debes hacerlo después de pasado mañana.

-Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo...no quiero que le suceda nada a ti o a Darién.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo de todo esto?-Lethe enfurecida-Sabes que ella debe ser la gobernante de este universo y si logramos asesinarlos terminaran para nosotras las batallas... ¿Acaso olvidaste eso?

-No claro que no...Estoy dispuesta a terminar mi misión con ella para que me deje en paz

-Ella no nos dejara en paz nunca, sabes que seremos sus aliadas por siempre...ella nos ofrecerá una mejor vida si logramos asesinar a Serenity y a el príncipe Seiya.

Endymion al oír esto se decepciono profundamente de todo lo malo que había hecho con serena y más con su hija, ahora entendía el porqué de sus desprecios.

-Por favor no vuelvas a llamar a este lugar... no quiero que lo sepa.

-Bien...te dejo con tu lindo amante.-Lethe

Endymion colgó y se sentó rápidamente a la meso para evitar que ella sospechara algo, Hina regreso como si nada hubiera pasado, terminaron de comer tranquilamente.

-Creo que iré a ver a mi hija hoy mismo.-Endymion

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Dijo indiferente

-No...No quiero problemas con ella ni con Serena.-Endymion dijo negando su cabeza negativamente.

-Como quieras-Noto que estaba un poco molesto y no sabía porque

-Iré al palacio...te veré luego-Un beso frio fue lo que ella recibió y se marchó.

**===============================SxS============================**

Serena estaba alistando todo para su boda con Seiya ya que era en cuatro días, era un lindo ocaso se veía mostrando las primeras estrellas de la noche, las chicas habían llegado para ayudar en la decoración, se habían ido de fiesta después de terminar todo o casi todo para la decoración del jardín, Rini estaba fuera un poco desanimada por lo que recientemente había sucedido con su padre.

-Pequeña dama-Eliot

-Eliot-Rini

-Serena-Endymion apareció detrás de el

-¿Papa?-Rini estaba impresionada que estuviera con él.

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas un momento por favor?-Endimión

-Pero puedo alejarme de la casa...además no debo preocupar a mi mama.-Rini

-Solo será por unos minutos...no te pasara nada...confía en mi-Dijo acercando su mano

-Si pregunta por ti le diré que estas con el pequeña dama-Eliot

-De acuerdo...solo un momento papa.-Rini

Fueron al parque que estaba cerca juntos tomados de la mano

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-Dijo un poco antipática

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que intente hacerte Rini...te aseguro que no fui yo en ese momento.

-Escuche decirle a esa mujer que tú me veías como un error...que jamás quisiste que existiera...no eres el que fuiste en el pasado.

-Jamás en mis cabales diría algo así...hubo algo que me estaba controlando todo este tiempo.

-Fue la hermana de mi mama y su sailor aliada...que resulto ser la mujer con la que te encuentras ahora.

-Si...lo sé...actué mal desde un principio con tu madre...de verdad estoy arrepentido...por eso te pido perdón hija...eres todo para mí...no las valore todo este tiempo.

-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho papa-Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar-...aun lo hago...jamás deje de hacerlo...te perdono...- lo abrazo fuertemente-¿porque no vienes pasado mañana a la boda y le pides perdón?

-¿Crees que es lo correcto que me aparezca así de la nada?  
-Si quiero que sea de esa manera...papa...redime tu error con ella...quiero seguir viéndote por favor. -Rini ilusionada decía

-Está bien...prometo que vendré a hablar con ella.-Endymion le sonrió

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora mismo que no hay nadie en casa?-Dijo más risueña al recordar aquello.

-Pero…

-Por favor papa-Suplico hasta que este le acepto

**-SxS-**

Llegaron de nuevo a casa aprovechando que todos se habían ido y solo estaba Serena bordando un pequeño traje para su bebe.

-Mama-Entro Rini dejando a Endymion en la entrada

-Rini...donde estabas...me sentía sola sin ti. -Serena

-Es que vino...Papa.

-¿Qué?-Serena se impresiono al oírla

-Buenas noches-Dijo entrando impresionado de verla.

-Endy...Darien.-Esto tomo por sorpresa a Serena dándose la vuelta

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento...a solas.-Miro a Rini

-Iré a hacer mis deberes-Rini salió sin decir mas

-Había escuchado rumores de tu estado pero...jamás imagine que fuera real

-Yo tampoco me la creí cuando me entere...sabes que siempre dijeron que era solo Rini.

-Te ves bien después de todo...ya veo que el futuro a cambiado después de todo...para los dos-Sonrio.

-¿A qué has venido?-Se alejó dándole un poco la espalada con miedo.

-Solo quiero...pedirte que me perdones...fui realmente un idiota toda mi vida...hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que él te valora más que yo...lo lamento de verdad Serena.

-Darién... ¿porque haces esto?

-Quiero enmendar mis errores, comenzando contigo y mi hija.

-Sabes que no regresare contigo

-Me conformo con saber que estarás mejor a su lado.

-¿Dime que te sucede?...enserio que estas muy raro-Se sentía rara al escucharlo después de como la había tratado antes.

-Solo he decidido cambiar de ahora en adelante...la dejare...como te lo prometí...perdóname.-Le toco su mejilla.

-Te perdono...de verdad, a pesar de todo sabes que lo nuestro fue real...y la prueba de ello es esa pequeña.-Le tomo la mano con la que la tocaba.

-Gracias...Serena...creo que es hora de que me vaya...no quiero problemas con Seiya

-¿A dónde iras?

-No lo sé…supongo que a un hotel cerca para venir a ver a Rini mañana si no te molesta

-Podrás venir cuando ella lo desee...incluso el día de la boda…sé que esto alegraría mucho a Rini.

-No quiero causarte problemas. -Darien

-Le explicare todo no te preocupes, el entenderá...quiero que compartas tiempo con nuestra hija, como debió haber sido desde el principio.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Si...es tu hija...y si ella quiere verte no hay problema...-Serena le sonrió

-Gracias...te lo agradezco mucho...soy capaz de morir por protegerte a ti y a mi hija.

-No pienses así...mejor ve con ella...dile que vendrás a verla...aprovecha ahora... mis padres fueron a buscar unas cosas para la boda con Seiya.

-Claro...esta vez le cumpliré a mi hija-La abrazo y en ese momento ella sintió una corazonada que la dejo impresionada, subió las escaleras dejándola sola con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Endymion?...fue muy sincera su disculpa"

**-SxS-**

Endymion fue a buscar a su hija a la habitación

-¿Rini?

-Papa... ¿ya hablaste con mama?

-Si...dijo que si tú lo querías podría venir mañana y los días que desees verme.

-Claro que si Papa...pero-Rini puso cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Tú siempre me has incumplido las promesas...todo por esa mujer.

-Te prometo que esta vez vendré...lo juro por mi vida.

Rini lo vio y sintió que sus palabras eran ciertas, lo abrazo aferrándose a él como si no quisiera soltarlo.

-Te quiero mucho Papa.

-Yo igual mi Pequeña Dama...prometo estar más tiempo contigo...recuerda que siempre te amare...este cerca o lejos de ti...hasta moriría por protegerte.

-¿Papa?

-No me hagas caso a lo que digo- Un beso en la frente y se fue sonriente despidiéndose de las dos en la entrada.

-Vendrá mañana a verme mama... ¿lo escuchaste?

-Si...se lo permití mi amor.

-Gracias Mama... ¿No habrá problemas con Seiya?

-No...A veces a las personas hay que darles una segunda oportunidad...y esto que hizo hoy ha sido muestra que él ha cambiado.

**=============================SxS================================**

**Kimonku**

Katherine entro a la sala de oraciones en la cual Kakyuu rezaba para fortalecer la vida de los habitantes y el mismo planeta.

Le asombro que allí mismo estuviera la pequeña Akari, ella también lo noto así que decidió retirarse del lugar, Katherine al ver esto fue a seguirla.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar lejos del sitio donde habían estado, Akari solo se sentó para meditar, mientras que Katherine estaba escondida.

-Sé que me estas siguiendo...por favor sal detrás de ese árbol.

-Disculpa...es que me impresiono que tu tan chica y actúes como una...

-Chica madura...

-Eh...si...además de tu resplandor...que...parece de una estrella fugaz

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-Se puso demasiado nerviosa-Yo no sé nada sobre esas estrellas.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Debo irme.

Al levantar su bolso cayeron tres broches idénticos al de las starlights y un libro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo toques...son muy importantes.

Pero esta no hizo caso y al hacerlo uno de los tres resplandeció, la pequeña se asombró.

-Justo como decía en el libro...y como la reina Polaris me lo dijo.

-¿Conociste a Polaris...la antigua reina de Kimonku?

-¿Acaso tú quién eres?... ¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-Soy una Sailor Starlight...y me imagino que si la reina te dio estos broches es porque eres una de mis compañeras.

-No entiendo de que me hablas...yo no puedo ser una de esas guerreras starlights legendarias que menciona el libro...siempre he sido una chica estudiosa y...nada más.

-Nunca digas eso...eres más que eso Akari.-Kakyuu dijo acercándose.

-Reina Kakyuu-Se arrodillo ante ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre...la reina Polaris.

-Dijo que debía entregarle esto a sus guardianas, Fighter, Healer y Maker.

-Tu eres una de ellas... ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-No lo soy alteza

-Si lo eres...sabes que uno de los broches reacciono contigo al tocarlo igual que paso ahora con Fighter.

-Así fue...el día que la reina Polaris me los entrego, pero es que no se si soy capaz de cumplir esta misión majestad...las antiguas Starlights eran realmente poderosas...ayudaron a derrotar a Caos...lo leí en este libro.

-Nadie nace listo y poderoso jovencita, ella tuvieron mucho que aprender y entrenar para poder lograrlo.

-Solo debes tener confianza y valor en ti misma.-Fighter.

-Akari...pequeña.-General Kiang

-Tío Kiang...estaba con la reina-Akari

-Es hora de regresar a casa de tu mama-Kiang no dejaba de mirar a Kakyuu al igual que ella.

-Si...mama debe estar preocupada...nos vemos luego reina Kakyuu.

-Espero verte de nuevo Akari...al igual que a usted general.-Kakyuu.

-Lo mismo digo majestad.

**================================sxs=============================**

**Osaka**

**Día de la Boda**

Era el día más esperado para Serena y Seiya, una hermosa mañana de domingo en el cual se sentía un ambiente agradable. El jardín de la casa de los Tsukino había quedado espléndidamente hermoso para la boda, las chicas habían llegado a tiempo para la boda de su mejor amiga, Mina había sido la primera en llegar, quería organizar lo que faltaba y darle su toque ya que era la más elegante y buena organizadora.

Luna, Diana y Mina fueron las encargadas de ayudar a la novia a vestirse y estar preparada para la boda, Serena se sentía realmente nerviosa, incluso más que cuando se casó con Darién.

Había muchos corriendo de aquí para allá, hasta que finalmente todo quedo listo y se hallaban en la ceremonia, solo faltaba que la novia llegara junto al guapo novio.

Serena se veía realmente radiante en ese vestido color blanco con listones y su ya notada barriguita la hacían ver hermosa.

-Me siento...realmente nerviosa Mama.

-Tú solo disfruta de este momento mi amor...tu padre y yo siempre quisimos verte así.

-Me agrada que todas estén aquí -Serena las miro muy animada

-Solo falta la temperamental de Rei-Mina

-¿Cómo me llamaste Mina?-Rei entro enojada y todas gritaron emocionadas al verla.

-Pensé que no vendrías

-Cómo podría perderme tu día tan importante Serena-Rei dijo abrazándola-Estas realmente hermosa…además necesitabas una organizadora más refinada que Mina y ya está todo listo.

Todas rieron y terminaron de ayudar a Serena

**=============================SxS==============================**

Darién vio s a Hina muy cerca de la casa de Serena y decidió enfrentarla de una vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cumplir una misión y te necesito a ti…que bien que no perdí mi tiempo buscándote.

-Escuche la plática que tuviste por teléfono antes de venir aquí.

-Qué bueno que no me toca darte explicaciones.-Sonrió sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué quieres matarla?-La atrapo fuertemente

-Yo no lo hare…sino tú.

-¿Qué?

-Ha llegado el momento en que te domine por completo

En ese momento su pecho comenzó a doler -¿Qué has hecho?

-Solo hice que tu semilla estelar fuera absorbida por el poder maligno…está a punto de suceder.

-No dejare que le hagas daño.

La halo fuertemente del brazo y la subió al auto alejándola de la casa de Serena pero en hizo que desaparecieran dejando que el auto cayera a un barranco.

**-SxS-**

Mientras tanto en la misma, los invitados recién terminaban de llegar listos esperando solo a que bajara Serena, Rini ansiaba que su padre llegara.

Eos subió a avisarle a Serena que ya debía bajar, todos habían llegado, Lita y Rei al verlo se sorprendieron demasiado.

-Gracias… ¿vamos Mina?-Serena

-Si vamos ya-Mina

Serena salió con su padre y mina se devolvió por el ramo de Serena, Mina vio que las dos chicas se veían extrañas-¿Qué les pasa a las dos?

-No es nada… ¿Quién era ese niño que vino?-Rei

-Es el amigo de Chibi chibi que vino con ella desde el planeta de Galaxia-Mina

-¿A si?-Dijeron las dos.

-Vámonos o nos perderemos la ceremonia chicas- Las halo con ella bajando.

Ya todos estaban en la recepción sentados, la música nupcial comenzó y en el pasillo se veía a Rini lanzando rosas de todos los colores muy alegre y elegante.

Al final se hallaba Serena junto a su padre muy sonriente, un vestido blanco muy hermoso con cintas rosas atadas muy cómodamente en la cintura y adornaba muy bien con la cola del vestido, traía un lindo dije que su amado Seiya le había regalado y un lindo velo y guantes color blanco y el peinado fue el de sus dos odangos, como siempre lo había mantenido desde pequeña, con pequeñas rosas alrededor de estos.

Seiya estaba realmente guapo con un smoking negro, parecía tonto mirándola llegar a su lado y en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron de verla y sonreírle.

-Seiya, aquí te entrego a mi hermosa hija…para que la ames como ella te ama.

Hizo que los dos se tomaran de las manos, sus lágrimas no pudieron esconderse, después de todo era su pequeña hija.

Las outers senshis habían asistido junto al padre de Hotaru.

-Se ve muy radiante no creen.-Haruka

-Así es…es la misma niña feliz de aquella época-Setsuna.

Rini estaba junto a Diana y las demás chicas, pero estaba triste al ver que su padre no llegaba ¿será que esta vez le haría lo mismo por estar con esa mujer sabiendo quién era?

**-SxS-**

Darien noto que ya no se encontraban en la tierra sino en un lugar lejano del espacio.

-Bienvenido Rey Endimión…discúlpame que te reciba de esta manera aquí siendo quien eres.

-Majestad perdóneme pero él se interpuso en mi camino para traerle a la princesa

-Tranquila…el mismo la traerá…ya está completamente absorbida su semilla estelar.

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso tu…eres su aliada?

-Qué pena que lo sepas de esta manera…después de que te dejo hace unos años atrás despertó como la guardiana sailor de la memoria y la envié contigo para matarte.

-¿Lo dice enserio?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo pero ella decidió que sería mejor idear un mejor para Serenity y tu hija...eres justo como te recordaba, el guardián que custodiaba a la tonta de Serenity.

-¿Tú quién eres?-Endymion al verla se impresiono pues su cara era idéntica a Serena

-Soy la reencarnación de caos en cuerpo y alma y la hermana gemela de tu queridísima Neo reina Serenity.

-No puede ser...tu hermana de Serena, ¿cómo es posible?

-Me conociste muy bien como a toda la familia del reino de la luna, un príncipe...pero claro en los días que ella estaba enamorada de el príncipe Seiya, el hijo de los guardianes estelares, Apolo y Polaris del reino de solárium...el reino que tuve que destruir...pero para mí mala suerte están vivos y se han reencontrado.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que has dicho

-Por supuesto que no, solo mi madre, la reina Serenity quedo con esos recuerdos, las outers y las inners aún no eran las guardianas que son, sus padres custodiaban a ambos reinos, después de mi encierro sobrevivieron y fueron enviadas para protegerla, de alguna manera renació se enamoró de ti, después llene la mente de Beryl de envidia con la ayuda de Metalia, destruyendo el reino que alguna vez gobernaría.

-¿Tu?- recuerdos de ese día vinieron a su mente poco a poco

-Así es...antes de ser enviada a mi encierro, lance una maldición sobre ella, la seguiría a donde estuviera hasta poder derrotarla.

-Ella jamás se rendirá...serás derrotada al fin.

-Hoy tengo una excelente oportunidad de lograrlo...me refiero a que al alinearse todos los planetas, los poderes de cada sailor se desvanecerán por completo, todo es gracias a sailor mnemosyne, tu querida Hina.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a ninguna de las dos.

\- Por supuesto que yo no lo hare...serás tu.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Endymion se transformó con un poder obscuro, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y malvados.

-Asesinaras a tu amada Serenity y traerás a tu hija conmigo-Su risa malevola resono en todo el lugar.

-Por favor no lo haga majestad, yo me encargo-mnemosyne suplicaba desesperadamente.

-! Silencio ¡...sabias que esto es inevitable...no tolerare más fracasos, así que Lethe ira por ti.

-No lo permitiré-Dijo mirando en lo que habia convertido a su amado

-¿me estas desafiando?- la tomo fuertemente del cuello arrastrándola

-Ella esta aun...herida-dijo como pudo mientras esta la dejaba sin respiración

-Ella a estado mucho mejor... ¿no es así mi fiel Lethe?

-Así es majestad- Dijo apareciendo frente a ellas.

-Hermana... ¿porque?

Kaori se sento nuevamente

-Es mi deber, además ella nos ayudara a que por fin las guerras que hemos tenido acaben para siempre...es lo que debiste hacer hace muchos años atrás...pero al estar enamorada de él, olvidaste todo...ella es la culpable de todas las ruinar de este universo.-Lethe

-así que esa es la razón por la cual jamás querías hacerlo y siempre lo posponías-Kaori la miro desafiante.

-Si...lo amo más que a nadie en este universo...nunca dejare de hacerlo aunque usted no lo quiera...iré a decirle todo a la neo reina para que se prevenga de sus malévolos planes.-

-Tú no te atreverías a traicionarme-La furia de Kaori se elevaba mas tanto que lanzo su poder directamente hacia ella, pero esta desapareció- Maldita tonta...ya me encargare de todo en cualquier momento...Lethe.

-¿Si alteza?

-Cumple la misión que tu maldita hermana no pudo hacer...seguro Endymion no me decepcionara.

-Presupuesto...le traeré buenas noticias.

-Eso espero.

**=====================================SxS========================**

**Osaka en el jardín de los Tsukino**

-Serena Tsukino ¿aceptas a Seiya Kou como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días.

-Si...acepto-Dijo muy feliz viéndolo a los ojos.

-Y tu Seiya Kou...aceptas a Setena Tsukino como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días.

-Si...más que nada en este mundo.

Osaka en el jardín de los Tsukino, Serena y Seiya compartía sus votos e intercambiaban sus anillos.

\- Seiya Kou ¿aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tú legitimo esposa para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?

-Si...acepto-Dijo muy feliz viéndolo a los ojos.

-Y tu... Serena Tsukino, ¿Aceptas a Seiya Kou como tú legitima esposo, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?

-Si...más que nada en este mundo.-Sus miradas se cruzaron y no paraba de hacerlo ya que era su momento más soñado.

Mío rastreo la presencia de Hina en ese lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba sucediendo y su enojo se incrementó, sintiéndolo Kaori.

-¿Te estas casando de nuevo con ella?

Pero hizo que esta se tranquilizara, pues sabía que Lethe no fallaría

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer...puedes besar a la novia.

Los dos sellaron su unión con un beso, ambos sintieron un dejavu como si ya hubiera sucedido anteriormente.

-Damas y caballeros, me alegra presentarles al Señor y la Señora Kou.

Todos aplaudieron felices por su unión, los padres de serena estaban completamente conmovidos y llenos de sentimientos encontrados , ya que siempre habían soñado con ver a su pequeña hija casarse.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por que Hina como la sailor de la memoria entro y Rini la enfrento furiosa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo necesito hablar con ellos dos y las demás –Dijo desesperada

-Rini ¿quién es ella?-Serena se acercó para saber qué era lo que ocurría

-Soy Hina Kusaka...la ex prometida de Darien hace muchos años, y su amante de todos estos años que estuvo casado a tu lado.

-¿A qué has venido?... ¿no tienes vergüenza?-Rini dijo enojada

-Rini cálmate por favor- Trato de calmarla pero esta se desairó más y se fue al lado de Seiya y pidió a las demás que se contuvieran de atacarla ya que estaban otras personas que desconocían su alter ego de sailor.

-¿Solo dime a que has venido y de esa forma?

-Quiero prevenirlos de las cosas que caos planea hacerle más que todo a usted, la Neo Reina Serenity.

Serena sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pues recordó el sueño que meses atrás en donde caos la amenazaba.

-¿Caos?-Dijo Seiya acercándose a Serena al notarla decaída

-¿Qué planea hacer?-Serena se sostuvo de Seiya

-Soy su alidada desde hace muchos años, me hizo que me infiltrara en la vida de Darien para saber más des ti, quiere llevarse a la princesa de...

-Vaya que si eres inoportuna hermana-Dijo Lethe apareciendo detrás de ella.

-No lo hagas por favor te lo ruego.-Suplicaba

-¡Cállate!- Comenzó a atacar a todas partes, todos buscaron refugio- has traicionado a caos.

Endymion por su parte se acercó a su hija, saco su espada y esta se sintió acorralada -¿Papa?

Serena y Seiya trataron de acercarse a ellos pero Lethe puso una barrera de protección para que ninguno pudiera pasar, Serena estaba aterrorizada.

-Papa... ¿porque?-Rini

-Debes morir-Empuñaba su espada directamente hacia ella.

-Prometiste que serias el mismo que conocí en el pasado-Rini comenzó a llorar y su cristal de plata resplandeció impactándolo por completo.

Las chicas salieron en rescate de las demás sin importar que dijera Serena, cada una se transformo

-Endymion hazlo de una vez por todas-Lethe pidió a gritos a este ya que se paralizo por la luz de Rini.

-Asesina de una vez por todas a la reina de Tokio de cristal-Dijo Mío a Endymion a través de su mente desde un lugar oculto.

Este se acercó a ella pero Seiya se atravesó para que no lograra tocarla-Dejala en paz, si quieres lucha conmigo pero déjala en paz.

-Papa-Rini logro alejarse con Chibi chibi a un lugar seguro.

-Aléjate de mi camino- Empuño su espada hacia el, Serena trato de usar su cristal pero no funciono

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

-¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!

-¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!

-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS¡

Solo lograron quitar la espada de sus manos y a Lethe tampoco le afecto

-No puede ser...la alineación de los planetas está completa.-sailor mnemosyne vio que los poderes de todas desaparecieron como ella lo había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Plut dijo mientras la sostenía

-Ustedes las outer y las inners scouts perdieron sus poderes, caos lo había dicho, por eso decidió atacarlas este día junto con la Neo reina. -Lethe las volvio a tacar dejándolas heridas.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-Dijo chibi chibi

-otra vez tu mocosa-Lethe

-Tal vez ellas perdieron sus poderes, pero yo no.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia jovencita al no poder derrotarte

Serena y Seiya notaron la valentía que tenía la pequeña al enfrentarse a esa persona y comprendieron que ya la habían atacado.

-Vete-Trato de usar el cetro pero tampoco la detuvo

-Lo ves, has perdido tu tiempo jovencito, me he vuelto más poderosa desde la última vez, Seiya sintió rabia y actuó rápidamente a tratar de atacarla,

-Suéltala de una vez por todas.

Mio decidió activar la gema que le había colocado a ella, transformándola en,

-Un youma- sailor mnemosyne no podía creer lo que veía.

_"Tu querida Lethe murió hace mucho tiempo y su cuerpo lo transformé en eso que vez ahora"-_Caos reía.

Chibi chibi fue lanzada al piso, era tanta la furia de Seiya al ver a la pequeña en el suelo que un destello como el sol apareció y la desintegro por completo.

-! Hermana¡-sailor mnemosyne grito Lehte mientras Uranus y Neptune la atrapaban nuevamente al escapar de Plut y se la llevaron al palacio.

Seiya no entendía el porqué de ese poder, Chibi chibi miro a Eos y comprendió lo que significaba el sueño que había tenido días atrás, lo abrazo muy fuerte pues era su padre, aunque el aun lo ignorara.

Serena estaba perpleja de todo lo que había sucedido, como todos los demás no entendían nada.

Mío estaba tan furiosa por su fallido plan que desde el lugar donde estaba lanzo su más fuerte poder hacia Serena.

-¡Cuidado¡-Grito sailor mnemosyne al ver lo que ocurría.

Endymion al ver esto se atravesó recibiendo todo el impacto, hiriéndolo

-Endymion-Serena reacciono al verlo así

-Se...renity...perdóname por haber sido un idiota

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital-Plut

-No es...necesario-Dijo delirando

-Papa-Rini corrió a su lado al notar que ya no la atacaría, sus lágrimas caían

-Pequeña dama...discúlpame-Tomándola de su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas-no supe apreciarte y quererte como en el pasado.

-No me dejes papa...dijiste que pasaríamos más tiempo como en el pasado tu y yo.

-Las ame a las dos...a mi manera- Miro a Serena-Jamás dude en quererte...lo sabes muy bien.

-¿No puedes curarlo Hikari?-chibi chibi le pregunto desesperada.

Esta toco su cuerpo observando cada parte de su interior e hizo una negativa –Su semilla estelar desapareció irremediablemente...morirá.

-Seiya...protégelas...como yo no pude hacerlo...-se quejó-siempre...fuiste su alma gemela desde el pasado.

-No, siempre fuiste tú...yo solo me interpuse.-Seiya suspiro a saber que esto le dolía admitirlo

-No es así...solo deben recordarlo...el pasado que vivieron juntos...Serenity.

-Endymion…nuestra hija -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de caer.

-A pesar de todo esto...sabes que mi amor fue real-Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mirándola con una feliz sonrisa- se...feliz.-fueron sus últimas palabras.

-! No ¡-Lo aferro a su cuerpo muy dolida, su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo por completo.

_**=============================SxS================================**_

**N/A**

**Bueno aquí llego el día de la actualización y la sorpresa de la muerte de Endymion, no me vayan a matar, pero este momento lo había deseado desde el día que lo comenzó a escribir el año pasado, fue una de las cosas que planee desde los primeros capítulos, donde Serenity ve la muerte de los tres.**

**Sin más me despido por el momento, hasta el próximo capítulo, adiosito…;).**


	23. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 23**

**Recuerdos**

La reina Kakyuu despertó muy agitada sin saber porque, se sentía angustiada y desesperada, fue al salón de reuniones y noto que Figther estaba en el jardín solitaria.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir Katherine?

-Majestad… ¿Qué hace despierta?

-No puedo dormir, me siento realmente inquieta…como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo.

-Yo sentí que una estrella ha desaparecido de este universo, pero no logro detectar quien es…Healer es la única que puede sentir más a fondo todo eso.

-Alteza disculpe mi llegada a estas horas

-General Kiuyan… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi sobrina desde esta tarde está perdida y me dijeron que quizá estaría en el palacio con ustedes.

-Ella no ha venido aquí desde que nos despedimos-Kakyuu

-La lleve a su casa y después de la cena le dijo a su madre que ella vendría a verla

-¿Sera que está en ese sitio majestad?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Tienes que volver a casa, nosotras nos encargaremos de buscarla.

-Muchas gracias majestad-Le tomo la mano delicadamente y la beso.

**================================SxS===========================**

**Planeta tierra Osaka**

Despues de la trágica muerte del Endymion todos estaban realmente tristes y atónitos con los acontecimientos.

Serena estaba realmente dolida con todo lo sucedido en ese momento, pensó que todo era su culpa, su mayor pesadilla se estaba volviendo una cruel y despiadada realidad.

Seiya la abrazo comprendiendo que aunque Darien ya estaba fuera de su vida, era el padre de Rini, los dos habían compartido una vida juntos y sabía que su muerte la afectaría en parte, Serena se sintió muy débil, así que decidió llevarla a la habitación para que fuera examinada y descansara.

El noto que su tristeza se hacía evidente, que de verdad le dolía todo lo que le sucedió a Darien, ni siquiera le hablo por un buen rato que estuvo a su lado, así que decidió alejarse de ella para dejarla sola.

-No te vayas…no me dejes sola tú también-Dijo llena de lágrimas al verlo a punto de salir de su habitación.

Este no dijo ni una sola palabra solo la miraba fijamente – Debes estar celoso por esto…pero él era el padre de mi hija…la persona a la que ella amaba y…me duele que esto haya pasado después de que habían hecho las paces.

Seiya le tomo sus manos y limpio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-Se lo importante que fue el para ti, si quieres llorar hazlo.

-No quiero hacerlo Seiya, te lo prometí-Dijo aferrándose a el

-No escondas ese sentimiento Serena-Le acaricio suavemente su cabeza dándole un beso en la frente.-Siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

-No quiero que me dejes jamás

-Jamás lo hare, estaré sin importar que.

-Necesito ver a mi hija- dijo Serena un poco preocupada-Debo ir a verla.

-Está en su habitación no te preocupes, dejémosla tranquila por esta noche, descansa.

-Si tienes razón.-Dijo abrazándolo mientras este la arropaba y le daba paz.

****SsxSs*****

Rini recordó todo cuando fue al pasado, lo amoroso que era, como la cuidaba y en esos últimos días había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, se notaba que era realmente distinto, sin regaños ni exigencias, solo un padre y una hija felices.

_-Rini tu siempre serás la pequeña más querida por todos…en especial de mi corazón._

_-¿De verdad Papa?_

_-Sí, aunque ya no este con tu madre, las seguiré queriendo toda mi vida._

_Ella sonrió y se recostó en su pecho con el cariño que siempre le había tenido, observando el lindo atardecer de aquel día, hasta que se quedó dormida._

_-Yo también te voy a querer toda la vida…papa.-Murmuro dormida y sonrio._

Se recostó en la puerta de su habitación y solo quería llorar.

:+*:

:+*:

En la sala estaban todos los demás invitados esperando una respuesta a todo lo sucedido.

-Serena está bien de salud, solo se encuentra triste por lo que paso.-Healer dijo tranquilizando a los presentes

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir allá afuera?-Kenji pregunto a la guardiana del tiempo.

-Creo que es momento de que le contemos toda esta verdad-Ami dijo a las demas

-Su hija es la Neo Reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal y nosotras somos sus sailor guardianas.-Setsuna dijo mirando fijamente a Soichi un poco decepcionada.

-¿Ustedes son sailors scouts y mi hermana es la Neo Reina Serenity?-Dijo aun incrédulo pensando que era su hermana.

\- Así es sammy, era conocida como sailor moon-Mina

-¿Mi hermana?

-Si ese fue el motivo por el cual ella y todos tuvieron que alejarse de sus seres queridos, para protegerlos…nadie debía saber nuestra identidad mucho menos de nuestras vidas pasadas- Haruka

-¿Vida pasada?- Ikuko estaba tan confundida como Kenji al oír todo esto.

-Serena era la antigua princesa del milenio de plata de la luna, el rey Endymion o Darien Chiba se enamoraron en ese entonces, pero una tragedia llego y destruyo todo y así fue como la Reina Serenity en su última voluntad nos hizo renacer en esta tierra-Hotaru dijo muy calmadamente y su padre la veía muy madura para ser tan pequeña-De nuevo aquí se conocieron y su amor floreció, no sin antes luchar contra esa entidad que destruyo el milenio de plata en el pasado.

-Ahora entiendo por qué desaparecía constantemente y más aquel día que creíamos que el mundo acabaría.-Ikuko

-Ese no fue el único secreto que Serena les guardo.-Mina dijo sin titubeos y todos la vieron confundidos-Rini su hija fue al pasado y se hizo pasar por su sobrina lejana.

-¿Qué?-Ambos se asombraron de escucharlo al igual que Sammy.

-Creo que eso no era necesario que lo dijeras Mina-Rei dijo un poco enojada.

-Deben saber todo lo que sea de ella, después de todo son su familia-Haruka.

-Una Rini vino del siglo XXX, lugar en donde los dos reinaban y fueron atacados sorpresivamente, haciendo que ella tomara esa decisión para pedirle ayuda a su madre del pasado, en ese entonces…Sailor Moon.

-La verdad no recuerdo eso-Ikuko

-Yo menos-Samy y Kenji al unísono

-Ella utilizo a luna pelota para manipular sus mentes y recuerdos-Dijo Luna tomando forma de la gata negra, subiendo a la mesa, cerro sus ojos y de su luna creciente salió una luz alumbrando sus frentes haciéndolos recordar todo aquello que les fue borrado después de que la pequeña regresara a casa en el siglo XXX.

-Ahora recuerdo todo-Vio a la gatita

-Tu eres Luna…su gatita

-Así es-Dijo Luna

-¿Puedes…hablar?-Se asombraron los tres

-Si…yo fui la envidada de la Luna para reunir a las inners scouts y a la princesa, era su compañera más leal en el Milenio de Plata como lo soy ahora.

-Ahora debemos proteger más que nunca a Serena y a este planeta ya que el rey no está y ella esta vulnerable y no sabemos nada de ese enemigo.-Haruka dijo muy pensativa y enojada.

-¿A qué se refieren?-Ami vio en la cara de esta mucha preocupación.

-Existe una vieja leyenda en el cual dice que al alinearse los planetas, las guardianas de cada planeta del sistema solar perderán por completo el poder que poseen…me lo dijo la Reina Serenity hace muy poco.-Setsuna

-Así que esa leyenda es cierta y ocurrió hoy en la boda de Serena y Seiya…por eso no pude sentir ese acontecimiento, ni siquiera con el espejo -Michiru

-Es realmente extraño que pasara justo hoy...imagino que su cristal de plata tampoco funciona –Haruka

-Eso no lo sabemos-Setsuna

-¿Quieren decir que mi hija está en peligro?-Kenji dijo un poco alterado

-Cariño creo que debemos ir a descansar y tratar de asimilar todo esto…quizá Serena nos pueda contar más con calma.

-No deseo que le pase nada a mi hija y mucho menos en su estado

-Por el momento ella no debe saber nada de esta conversación Señor Tsukino, solo le diremos que ya saben quién es en verdad.-Haruka dijo muy seria-Haremos lo que sea para que no le ocurra nada.

Ikuko junto con Kenji y Sammy se fueron a descansar dejándolos solo a las sailor con los chicos Kou.

-No quise mencionarle nada de lo que voy a contarles por temor a que Serena lo sepa-Setsuna

-¿Y qué es?-Rei dijo algo preocupada

-Al parecer es un viejo enemigo que proviene de un pasado muy lejano y está buscando a los herederos de un antiguo reino que complementaba y era igual de poderoso al Milenio de Plata, este enemigo fue encerrado y al parecer sus habitantes renacieron lo que hace que este enemigo desconocido intenta buscarlos y aniquilarlos nuevamente….es capaz de despojar de sus poderes a las demás guardianas atreves de un ritual que solo él conoce y solo ocurre cuando este despierta.

-¿Y cuál es ese ritual?-Ami y Taiki dijeron a una sola voz provocando que se miraran pero esquivaron la mirada después de un momento.

-En gran parte la alineación de los planetas fue lo que causo todo esto.

Seiya llego un poco confundido aun sin decir ni media palabra, solo se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Cómo esta Seiya?-Rei dijo muy preocupada

-Está bien…se quedó dormida…está muy destrozada…y no quiero verla asi.-Seiya tenía mucha angustia.

-Debes entender que Darien fue muy importante para ella como lo eres tu…no estés dudando de que te ama.-Ami

-Sé que me ama, pero es que me siento…

-¿Celoso?-Yaten lo cuestiono

-No es eso….es que ciento que debí haber hecho algo.-Seiya se sentía impotente

-Pero lo hiciste ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-Yaten

-¿Qué?-Seiya

-Si, el poder que destruyo a ese youma provino de ti,-Mina

-¿Cómo es posible si no tengo poderes desde que dejamos de ser sailor starlights.-Seiya

-Quizá tenías un poder oculto y al fin despertó-Taiki

-Creo que tienen razón, desde hace mucho me he sentido muy extraño, el día siguiente en que Darien nos propinamos esa golpiza, Serena me dijo que estaba con mucha temperatura y esas heridas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.-Seiya

Eos y Chibi chibi se vieron coincidiendo en lo que pensaban

-¿Pero no recuerdas que tu destruiste a ese monstruo?-Lita

-No, enserio chicos no recuerdo nada-Seiya

-Esto es demasiado extraño- Rei dijo muy pensativa-¿Jamás tuviste una vida pasada?

-No quizá ese poder proviene del mismo lugar que nos convirtió en chichos por completo.-Seiya

-Pero es difícil saber de dónde provino ya que investigamos y no hayamos resultados.-Taiki

-O quizá se deba a una vida anterior como lo estoy pensando.-Rei

-¿Cómo averiguaremos eso?-Lita

-Si mi espejo funcionara lo podríamos saber pero por desgracia desapareció también su poder.-Michiru

-Yo tal vez te pueda ayudar….perdí mis poderes de sailor scout, pero aún conservo mis dones como sacerdotisa.-Rei

-Crees que podre ver algo-Seiya

-Si estuviste en una vida pasada, esos recuerdos podrás verlos a través de mis poderes-Rei

-¿Podremos hacerlo ahora mismo?-Seiya

-Si por supuesto, recuéstate de aquí-Dijo señalándole un lugar en donde coloco un pequeño cojín- Solo quiero que despejes por completo tu mente y me encargare de todo esto.

Rei se sento frente de Seiya cerrando por completo sus ojos y ella los coloco sus manos en la frente de este.

-"Por los poderes que me otorgaron mis antepasados yo los invoco para que me permitas esta regresión de recuerdos de vidas pasadas"

Seiya abrió los ojos pero no se hallaba en la sala de la casa sino en un lugar desconocido para él.

-¿En dónde estoy?-Se sentía muy confundido y extraño a la vez pues llego una nostalgia.

-¡Príncipe Seiya!

Este se vio y observo que era la silueta de una joven como la de sus sueños, no lograba ver su cara pues brillaba demasiado.

-¿Quién eres?

-No tiene importancia ahora, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual vienes a desmoronar los recuerdos pasados?-Dijo la cálida voz de la mujer.

-Quiero obtener alguna respuesta de todo esto que está sucediendo ahora-Seiya

-Esta no es la manera, debes regresar ahora mismo

-Pero en verdad deseo saberlo

-Vuelve al mundo humano y deja en paz estos viejos recuerdos para que no se repita la tragedia.

Seiya la vio desaparecer al igual que aquel lugar dorado lo hacía, Rei no lograba controlar por más tiempo su propio poder y de un momento a otro la insignia de este apareció en su frente dejando un poco confundidos a todos, despertó inmediatamente desapareciendo de su frente el emblema.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo envuelto en sudor

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Rei

-Si pero…-dijo sin terminar

-¿Lograste ver algo?-Lita dijo dándole una toalla para secar su sudor

-No, solo la silueta de una mujer que me pedía que regresara a este lugar…que dejara en paz a los viejos recuerdos y evitar una tragedia.

-¿Tragedia?-Setsuna

Eos al oírlo decidió salir corriendo del lugar y chibi chibi lo siguió pero estos no lo notaron.

-Entonces si tuviste una vida pasada, solo que el poder de hacerlos recordar es demasiado alto ya que quizá Seiya sea algo importante poderoso para el enemigo si llega a despertar.-Rei

**=============================SxS============================== **

En Kimonku la joven Akari estaba en un lugar muy escondido pero era un sitio al cual debía ir a buscar algo que la reina polaris le pidió, esto la tenía asustada aunque no demostró para nada, en su mente solo estaba encontrar aquella cosa.

-¿Qué estas buscando aquí?

-Solo estoy perdida perdóneme

-Eres una niña mentirosa, este sitio solo es permitido para los guardianes de Kimonku

-Yo soy una de ella…mire-Dijo sacando el broche

-No me interesa eso jovencita, solo digo que lograste pasar la barrera de este lugar

-¿Qué?

-Eres la que ha logrado cruzarlo después de muchos años y siglos, así que ahora mismo tendrás que luchar junto a mí sin tus poderes.

Apareció una joven enfrente de ella, era idéntica a ella-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu poder perdido oculto en lo más profundo de Kimonku, esta es la manera en la que se le entregan los poderes a la sailor de la creación estelar.

-No sé cómo luchar, soy muy joven

-Si no lo intentas jamás podrás ser una verdadera sailor de Kimonku y la reina no obtendrá lis recuerdos de su pasado oculto en ese cofre de cristal.

-De acuerdo lo hare.-dijo dispuesta a todo.

Trato solo de acercarse al cofre pero este lo ataco de una manera inesperada arrojándola a un extremo provocando que su poder se manifestara muy a tal alcance que Fighter se hallaba cerca junto a Kakyuu y el general cuando notaron ese destello, fueron hasta allí y se dieron cuenta que era la pequeña que estaba luchando.

-Akari!-Dijo muy preocupado el general al verla muy herida.

-No deben preocuparse…es solo una simple prueba de que es la guardiana elegida.

-¿Por qué le haces esto?-Pregunto Figther muy enojada

-Ella sabe la razón, así que no intenten atravesar esa barrera pues serán lastimados por ella.

La lucha continúa, sus fuerzas se apagaban vino a su mente una voz de aliento

-Tu puedes, aunque seas una pequeña niña lograras todo lo que te propongas…no pierdas la esperanza jamás.-Dijo su tío

Esta tomo fuerzas, se acercó decidida y orgullosa de si misma tomando por fin el gran cofre de cristal, su ropaje se transformó en una sailor starlight real.

-Lo hiciste muy bien joven Maker, ahora entrégale a la heredera de este planeta ese cofre que posees en tus manos.

-¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Como te dije soy el poder que estaba esperando a su guardiana elegida…gracias.-Se convirtió en un destello que entro en el broche de esta.

La barrera que la protegía desapareció lo que hizo que los tres se acercaran

-Mi querida Akari…que bueno que estas bien

-Como me hallaron-Lo abrazo muy fuertemente

-Vimos como un destello ilumino el cielo-Fighter

-Inmediatamente descubrimos que se trataba de ti.-Kakyuu

-Reina Kakyuu-Se arrodillo frente a ella con reverencia.-Debía venir aquí gracias a su madre, tenía que recuperar este cofre de cristal que le pertenecía a usted.

Kakyuu lo tomo y sintió mucha curiosidad y nostalgia el solo tocarla.-Me resulta un poco familiar.

-A mí también-Dijo el general

Kakyuu lo abrió y en ese momento un brillo cegador salió del mismo haciendo que a esta le iluminara en la frente la insignia transformándola en sailor Kakyuu y al general Kiang le dio ropajes dorados y la insignia de Kimonku.

-Mi querido Kiang… ¿Eres tú?

-Mi amada Kakyuu…ahora te recuerdo- Dijo tomándola de la mano con tanto cariño y pasión.

Akari y Katerin decidieron dejarlos por un momento y se fueron al palacio.

**=============================SxS============================== **

El pequeño Eos estaba en el jardín algo enojado consigo mismo

-No puedo permitir que el príncipe y la princesa repitan ese destino tan trágico y doloroso nuevamente…el no debería ni siquiera ese poder o aumentaran las amenazas de caos y los destruirá…-Miro detenidamente al cielo con un poco de angustia-Reina Polaris, Rey Apolo, por favor no permitan que eso suceda nuevamente, saben lo que significaría.

"No debes preocuparte, mientras el bloqueo de su mente no sea alterado, él y los demás no correrán peligro alguno…recuerda lo que te dije aquella última vez que nos vimos"-Polaris dijo mientras este veía una estrella fugaz en el cielo despejado.

**Flash back**

El joven guardián Eos llego al aun indestructible reino solárium que estaba siendo protegido por todos los demás guardianes del sistema solar.

-Rey Apolo, Reina Polaris

-Estas vivo… ¿Y mi hijo?...el príncipe Seiya-Dijo buscándolo con la mirada

-Lamento decirle que el príncipe murió defendiendo a la princesa Serenity quien también lo hizo unas horas después alteza.

Esto le cayó como un cuchillo al corazón de la reina de las estrellas, todos sus hijos habían perdido la vida, estaba realmente devastada.

-Ella es la pequeña que tuvo la princesa antes de morir…Mitzuki.

Polaris la tomo en sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos-Pobre e indefensa bebe

-Todo esto fue mi culpa…ahora esta pequeña al igual que todos van a morir.-Apolo dijo tocando la pequeña mejilla de la bebe

-No mi querido amor, esta niña será lo que pueda hacer la paz al universo, solo si yo invoco todo mi poder.

-No quiero que te separes de mí, no quiero perderte-Apolo dijo ante las palabras de la reina.

-Sabes que es la única forma-Dijo devolviendo la bebe a Eos.

-Entonces yo también lo hare, afrontaremos esto juntos…no soportaría perderte-Le tomo su mano-Estaremos unidos para siempre y lo sabes.

-Si…a donde vayas iré yo- Polaris lo tomo de la mano sin dejar de mirarlo – Eos, por favor vete de inmediato a la estrella Zero y busca a la guardiana que cuida del caldero primordial.

-¿Para que desea eso?...están en peligro –Dijo alterado Eos

-Solo ve a buscarla…ella sabrá que será lo mejor para ti y la pequeña

-¿Acaso usted se quedara aquí?

-Esa barrera no soportara mucho así que la reina y yo nos encargaremos aquí para salvar aunque sea el milenio de plata.-Apolo dijo muy seriamente a su guardián más leal.-Haya siempre la esperanza que nos volveremos a ver.

-Majestad

Este no pudo continuar porque de repente la barrera fue rompiéndose poco hasta que todos los guardianes cayeron muertos ante la reina, esta no tuvo otra opción que hacer desaparecer al guardián y la pequeña bebe.

Eos llego a un lugar que era demasiado silencioso pero muy brillante, no se hallaba y su tristeza por la pérdida de los reyes de Solárium era muy evidente

-Ya no llores jovencito-una voz se escuchó detrás de el

-¿Quién es usted?-Dijo dándose vuelta al verla.

-Soy la guardiana que este lugar y sé que te enviaron los reyes de Solárium

-Dijeron que usted sabría que hacer

-Por supuesto- Señalo a la pequeña bebe haciéndola flotar, convirtiéndola en una estrella color rosa profundo.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-No debes preocuparte joven guardián…ella estará a salvo aquí de todos los peligros.

-Pero me fue encomendado que la protegiera

-Tú ya no lo puedes hacer, el poder que poseías se desvaneció y estas demasiado débil.

-¿Qué hará con ella?

-Hallare un lugar que sea adecuado y en el que está protegida, no me tomara mucho tiempo.

-¿Podre volver a verla?

-Por supuesto que si, después de todo eres su guardián.

-¿Qué me pasara a mí?

-Te hare descansar hasta que sea el momento indicado

-Si es así confiare en usted

-Algún día todo esto será muy distinto-Sonriéndole y lo envió muy lejos.

**Fin flash back**

-Aquí estas ¿Por qué saliste así de repente?-Dijo chibi chibi sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

-Recordé algunas cosas de mi pasado gracias al poder de Seiya

-¿Te refieres a que es mi padre?

-¿Qué?-Dijo asombrado-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Recuerda que la reina me dijo que yo podría saber quiénes eran mis padres

-Lo sé, pero como fuiste separada de ellos al nacer, ellos me pidieron que te protegiera…es imposible que supieras quienes son.

-¿Por qué?...acaso no merezco saberlo, además me siento mal porque el padre de Rini murió y yo no pude hacer nada con el cetro que tú me dijiste que era poderoso.

-Jamás debiste interponerte en eso, ¿acaso querías morir?-La tomo del brazo- ¿no entiendes que no quiero que te lastimen- estaba realmente enojado

-Yo tenía que protegerlos…era mi deber.

-No vuelvas a intentar algo así-Este le presiono más el brazo pues sabía que si le ocurría algo era su responsabilidad.

-¡Me lastimas!, ¿qué te sucede?...me dijiste que hiciera todo lo posible

-Solo es mi deber de protegerte porque eres importante

-Entonces no me trates así de esa manera.

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces y viendo lo molesta que estaba, le beso sus labios que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de sus actos y reacciono inmediatamente quedado frente a frente mirándose, la pequeña estaba impresionada y no tenía palabras.

Avergonzado decidió irse sin decir nada, no era capaz de mirarla después de esa insolencia con su princesa.

Chibi chibi solamente lo vio alejarse y se arrodillo en el suave pasto tocándose los labios pensando en aquel beso que ese chico le había dado.

Seiya salió después de despedir a los demás chicos y la vio tan sola observando el cielo que a pesar de todo estaba muy lindo.

-¿Chibi chibi?-Dijo muy tranquilamente y a esta se le acelero el corazón

-Seiya…-Dijo nerviosamente

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?...deberías estar durmiendo.

-Con todo esto que ha sucedido no puedo hacerlo.

-Yo estoy igual –Se sentó a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Y Serena?

-Está un poco dolida también, pero ahora duerme después de llorar demasiado.

-Es duro perder a los seres queridos y más si son los que te dieron la vida.

-Rini debe estar con el corazón destrozado.- Su evidente dolor le afectaba

-Creo que las dos necesitan de ti para superarlo, les has demostrado estar hay para ellas, serás un buen padre.-Dijo muy emocionada-Tanto para ella como para él bebe que viene en camino.

-Tú también serás una buena compañía para ellas dos, eres un bello e inigualable destello de luz que siempre ilumina a los demás.

-Gracias-dijo con un poco de sonrojo al ser halagada-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Si claro…-Seiya sintió nuevamente un cálido y desconocido sentimiento al abrazarla, esto hizo que se tranquilizara aún más.

"Ahora entiendo el porque me sentí tan a gusto contigo cuando era pequeña…eres mi padre"

-Disfruta de tu padre el tiempo que sea necesario princesa…lo mereces-Dijo el pequeño gatito desde la copa de uno de los árboles de jardín.

.

**Sueño del milenio de plata**

Serenity llego a Kimonku, el lugar ya no era lo que recordaba después de regresar al milenio de plata, estaba de un color grisáceo y lleno de escombros.

-Serenity que haces aquí…debes irte ahora mismo.

-Seiya tenía que buscarte…me dijeron que habías muerto

-Lo estarás junto a ella en este preciso momento-Dijo Kurai apareciéndose frente a ellos dos.

-Vete de aquí Kurai…-Serenity dijo mirándola con amenaza

-Lo hare, pero antes te asesinare-Lanzo su espada con el poder maligno que poseía, Serenity cerro sus ojos asustada pero quien recibió ese ataque fue el príncipe de solárium al protegerla.

-Príncipe Seiya….-Grito con todas sus fuerzas

**===SxS===**

Serena grito desesperadamente por toda la habitación, Seiya y chibi chibi corrieron a verla, aun dormía pero su desesperación continuaba

-Serena….despierta…aquí estoy…-Se acercó abrazándola

-Seiya…Seiya…-Decía dormida y llena de sudor

-Aquí estoy…despierta.-Trataba de calmarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos-No me dejes nunca por favor…no te alejes de mí.

-Siempre estaremos juntos…siempre estaré para ti.-Consolándola dándole un pequeño beso que la tranquilizo.

-Creo que iré a dormir.-Chibi chibi quiso dejarlos a solas.

-Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros si quieres chibi chibi…no creo que Rini te habrá la puerta de su habitación.-Dijo Serena medio dormida.

-No quiero que ella se moleste conmigo.-Chibi chibi

-No lo hará…además necesito de tu compañía tan cálida-Serena.

-Está bien…lo hare-Subió a la cama y se abrazó a Serena dándole más tranquilidad,

-Gracias Chibi Chibi…mi destello de sol

Así junto a Seiya logro cerrar sus ojos nuevamente quedándose profundamente dormida, chibi chibi al oírla inmediatamente se dio cuenta que en su sueño esa persona le había llamado de la misma manera.

-¿Serena….será…mi madre?


	24. Chapter 24

**YA NO HAY FUEGO**

A la mañana siguiente Seiya fue a ver a Rini, se encontraba en la ventana mirando directamente hacia el jardín con un poco de tristeza, tanto así que ni siquiera noto que Seiya había abierto la puerta, dejo la charola del desayuno preparado por mama Ikuko en la mesita de noche.  
-Rini solo vine a dejarte el desayuno  
-Gracias…pero no quiero nada Seiya-Dijo abrazando fuertemente a Luna Pelota  
-Mama Ikuko lo preparo para que te alimentes bien y no te enfermes-Dijo tratando de convencerla  
\- ¿Cómo está mi mama? -Murmuro sin verlo  
-Esta aun dormida…la paso muy mal anoche llorando demasiado-Se acercó lentamente sentándose a su lado, viéndola llena de lágrimas, la tomo del mentón haciendo que ella girara a verlo y le limpio las lágrimas.  
-No llores más bombón rosa  
Ella se le lanzo abrazándolo - ¿Por qué sucedió esto?... ¿Porque mi Papa?  
-Se cómo te sientes, lo mismo nos sucedió cuando perdimos a nuestra princesa y vinimos a buscar a la tierra…fuimos pacientes y perseverantes gracias a tu madre…por eso desde ahora yo me encargare de protegerlas a las dos a toda costa.  
-Por favor no te enojes con mama por no decirte que lo estaba viendo porque yo se lo pedí…ella te lo diría antes de la boda en cuanto llegara, pero ocurrió eso y no pudo hacerlo.  
-Claro que no estoy enojado contigo ni con ella, es tu padre y no me opondría a que lo vieras porque era alguien importante para ti.  
-Tú también lo eres Seiya, para mi mama y para mí.  
-Gracias Rini- En ese momento el celular sonó interrumpiéndolos- Debo ir a la compañía Star Moon ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
-Quizá en otro momento…quiero estar aquí con mama.  
-Gracias por esa confianza Rini  
-Te quiero mucho…eres como mi…mejor amigo. -Su sonrojo se debía a que se sentía un poco avergonzada de pronunciar aquella palabra a quien no era de su sangre, pero deseaba decirle de esa manera desde aquella vez en el hospital.  
-Nos vemos más tarde…cuida muy bien de tu madre ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si…te esperaremos juntas -Lo abrazo con mucho anhelo y emoción, este le respondió con un beso en la frente.

===========================SxS===============================

Taiki se encontraba preparándose para irse muy temprano a la disquera, pues Yaten ya estaba en la misma, quería salir de todos los compromisos para estar con Mina al fin.  
-Ya despertaste… ¿Por qué no me llamaste? -Dijo Ami muy sorprendida.

Taiki le ignoro por completo y siguió leyendo el periódico  
\- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? -Trataba de que este le dijera, aunque sea media palabra.  
-No gracias Ami…solo me iré en este momento a ver los asuntos de nuestra disquera.  
\- ¿Por qué siento que me estas evadiendo? -Dijo la peli azul un poco frustrada  
\- ¿Evadiéndote? jamás haría eso…más bien creo que tú eres la que esta rara últimamente.  
-Por favor Taiki dime que es lo que pasa…llevas dos semanas con esa actitud hacia mí… ¿Qué sucede?  
-Está bien…te diré lo que me molesta-Dejo de leer el periódico mirándola fijamente a la cara- Hace exactamente dos semanas te iba a invitar a una cena romántica y fui al hospital a buscarte después de terminar tu turno…pero me encontré charlando muy amablemente con ese chico que fue tu novio.  
\- ¿Richard?... ¿Me viste?  
-Si vi todo…como te coqueteaba y el hacía lo mismo, entonces me di cuenta que ya tenías planes con él y me fui.  
-No fue así Taiki…el solo se ofreció a llevarme  
-Oh ya veo…creo que escuche suficiente…me voy.  
-Espera…déjame explicarte…yo…  
-Entiendo Mizuno…aun lo amas…si quieres terminamos esta relación- Salió cerrando la puerta sin dejar que Ami pudiera explicarle todo, se echó a llorar.  
\- Pero ni siquiera me fui con el…Taiki…déjame explicártelo por favor…tu eres mi gran y único amor.-Sus lágrimas eran cada vez mayores.

=============================SxS============================

Chibi chibi que acababa de despertar y vio en el pasillo a Seiya y sonrió con mucha alegría.  
-Hola jovencita… ¿Por qué esta despierta tan temprano?  
\- Quería saber cómo estaba Rini…hoy tenemos escuela.  
-Está bien…solo necesita estar sola por un tiempo…creo que no ira a clases esta semana.  
-No te preocupes Seiya, sé que entre todos haremos que las dos vuelvan a sonreír.  
-Sí, lo haremos como tú dices…cambiando de tema, Serena y yo estábamos pensando en adoptarte a ti.  
\- ¿A mí? ¿Quieren que sea su…hija?  
-Si…hablamos y lo podemos hacer sin problemas, se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa ayer por la tarde después de la boda y solo faltaba que Galaxia nos diera la aprobación para que te quedaras con nosotros.  
-Me has sorprendido con esta noticia Seiya.  
\- ¿No te agrada la idea?  
-Si…y desde luego que Galaxia estará muy feliz de que ustedes dos me adopten  
-Nosotros también estamos ansiosos de serlo.  
Su teléfono sonó -Debo ir a la compañía en este momento.  
\- ¿Puedo ir contigo Seiya?  
-Claro…te espero…voy a ver cómo sigue Serena.  
-No tardo.

Se fue con el muy feliz olvidando que tenía escuela, quería tener un momento con su padre en un día normal.

_**==============================SxS=============================**_

_**Kimonku antiguo perteneciente al milenio de Solárium **_

_Hace muchos años atrás en el reino de Kimonku, los pequeños príncipes del reino de Solárium llegaron a ese planeta para ser entrenados y aprender de las costumbres del mismo, pues su madre, la reina Polaris era de este lugar._

_-Princesa Kakyuu ya estamos en la habitación que le fue asignada en el palacio…espero que sea de su agrado__  
__-Gracias Eos…está muy bonita… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?__  
__-Si lo que desee alteza yo lo hare y le responderé.__  
__-Cuando vendrán mis padres.__  
__-Ellos me dijeron que vendrán en cuanto estén bien entrenados y hayan mostrado una buena educación del planeta Kimonku…entiendo cómo debe sentirse, también yo debí separarme de mis padres en el planeta Mau, para estar al lado del Rey Apolo…su padre, aun solo soy un aprendiz, el motivo por el que vine fue para ayudarlos a entrenar y a perfeccionar mis habilidades.__  
__-Pero lo has hecho todo bien, eres un gran guardián.__  
__-Todos me dices eso…pero quiero esforzarme para ser mejor.__  
__-Prometo que nos esforzaremos por ser buenos aprendices de mama y papa._

_En ese momento un apuesto joven de unos diez y seis años llego a la entrada de la habitación de la princesa, esta se quedó inmóvil al verlo al igual que él, sus nervios se volvieron tan evidentes en ambos que Eos intervino para romper el hielo.__  
__-Alteza le presento al guardián de este reino, Kiang… ¿Alteza?__  
__\- ¿Eh? Perdón ¿qué dijiste? - Dijo mirando disimuladamente con un evidente sonrojo.__  
__-Es un honor conocer a la princesa que algún día heredara este planeta-Dijo tomándole delicadamente su mano dándole un pequeño beso aumentando el sonrojo de la pelirroja.__  
__-Gracias…también es un placer para mi…conocerlo-Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa ni de esa manera frente a alguien miembro de la realeza.__  
__-Pronto comenzaremos nuestros entrenamientos…la princesa necesita descansar por ahora.__  
__-Entonces te veré en unas horas, iré a dar mis rondas de rutina por el palacio.__  
__-Muchas gracias…Kiang __  
__Eos noto la cara de Kakyuu pero no fue capaz de decirle nada al respecto, solo se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas.__  
__\- ¿Quién es el querido Eos?__  
__-Es un guardián que dejo a cargo tu madre hace muchos años…digamos que es como el rey que reemplaza las necesidades de Kimonku.__  
__-Entonces no puedo ser su amiga.__  
__-Desde luego que puedes serlo…su madre dijo que debía socializar con todos los habitantes de Kimonku, como lo dijo Kiang, usted será la próxima heredera de aquí.__  
__"Es un joven encantador y amable"_

**::::SxS:::::****  
****Kimonku Actualmente**

-No puedo creer que tú seas el chico del que me enamore en el pasado…sentía cosas por ti desde que te conocí en la escuela, pero jamás imagine que fuera por esto.  
-Lo último que recuerdo es que me pediste que si llegaba a sucederte algo escondiera en lo más remoto de Kimonku tus más preciados recuerdos dentro de esa caja de cristal.  
\- ¿Yo te lo pedí?  
-Así es, justo después de tu muerte vine aquí a cumplir con tu última voluntad…luego de unos días llego la princesa Serenity muy mal herida y a punto de tener a su bebe.  
\- ¿Tu recuerdas eso?  
-Si desde hace un tiempo venían recuerdos a mi mente inconscientemente pero no sabía de qué se trataba hasta ahora que tengo claridad…después nos atacaron.  
-¿Quiénes fueron nuestros enemigos?  
-La hermana de Serenity…la heredera del milenio de plata.  
-¿Hermana de Serenity?  
-Si, recuerdo que se unió a Caos para destruir el reino de solárium por vengarse de Serenity.  
-Eso…no lo sabia…quieres decir que Serena esta en grave peligro.  
-No solo ella…si no también tu hermano, el príncipe Seiya y su hija que por fortuna Eos la escondió.  
-Eos esta con ella en la tierra en este momento…su poder despertó hace poco  
-Pero es demasiado peligroso que este allí…caos la puede atrapar.  
-Le diré a las chicas que vallan a protegerlos…y yo me encargare de este lugar…hasta que todo acabe.  
-No puedes hacer eso…también corres peligro  
-Es mi deber proteger el planeta donde nació mi madre…sabes lo importante que son para mí los habitantes de este lugar.  
-De acuerdo…me quedare a tu lado para protegerte como no fui capaz en el pasado.-Le tomo sus manos con mucha fuerza.  
-No fue tu culpa  
-Claro que lo fue…te deje sola en este lugar por…  
-¿Qué?  
-No puedo decírtelo…es algo muy trágico.  
-Por favor no me lo ocultes…merezco saberlo.  
-Fui a tratar de destruirla pero ella me atrapo y me…hipnotizo convenciéndome de estar de su lado.  
-Tu-Su corazón se paralizo al saber ese comentario del general.

**==Osaka==****  
**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES****  
**

Serena entro a la habitación de su querida hija Rini a quien desde la hacía ya una semana no lo veía.  
Se acercó acurrucándose con ella-¿Mama?-Dijo la pequeña  
-Si soy yo mi pequeña dama…se como te debes sentir por todo ...discúlpame por no haber venido antes...no podía mirarte a los ojos después de todo lo que ocurrió.  
-Seiya vino a verme, dijo que tú estabas igual…entendí por qué no lo hiciste.  
-Me pidió que te diera tiempo para asimilar todo esto…prometo no dejarte mas de esa manera.  
-Lo se…Seiya estará a nuestro lado y no va a dejar que nada malo nos suceda.  
-¿De que estas hablando pequeña dama?

"_No puedo decirle nada de esa mujer, podría alterar sus nervios y hacerle perder a mi hermanito"_

\- ¿Rini?  
-Eh…¿si?  
-¿En que piensas?...estas ida.  
-Es solo que…quiero pedirte…que me dejes ir con Eliot a Elisión.  
-¿El mundo de los sueños?  
-Si…solo será un tiempo…quiero olvidarme de todo esto que sucedió.  
-Debo consultarlo con las chicas…ellas estarán todas reunidas en el estudio con Mina por su nuevo disco.  
-¿Podemos ir por favor?  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Claro que si mama…no quiero perderme la grabación del video de Mina.  
-De acuerdo…vamos a ver a Mina.

A Serena le pareció demasiado extraño el cambio de actitud de su pequeña, pero no le presto importancia ya que nuevamente volvía a sonreír.

-¿ Cómo sigue Rini Serena?  
-Bien…tanto así que quiere ir a la productora para no perderse el video de Mina.  
-Que bien hija.-Dijo Ikuko.  
-Hija tenemos una conversación importante, ¿podríamos hablarla en este momento?  
-Claro que si papa…dime.  
-Hace una semana nos enteramos por tus amigas de quien eres en realidad…la Neo reina de Tokio de cristal.  
-Oh, así que ya lo saben…bueno mama lo sabia desde que llegue...no te enojes con ella…yo le pedí que guardara el secreto.  
-Lo que no entiendo es porque nos ocultaste todo eso.  
-No quería que les llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa, es mas que todo porque no quiero perder a mis seres queridos…y mi deber era formar ese reino por se la princesa de la luna.  
-Las chicas dijeron que quizá haya un nuevo enemigo y que podrías estar en peligro.  
-No te preocupes Papa…ellas se encargaran de proteger este planeta ahora que Darién no esta…las conozco y se que darían su vida por ello…hasta yo lo haría por ver a mis seres mas preciados felices.  
-No quiero que pienses en esas cosas Serena…mucho menos ahora que estas por tener un bebe.  
Rini llego y escucho algo que no se esperaba  
-Mi prioridad en este momento es este bebe…así que por ahora no hare nada de esas cosas.

Rini se alejó un poco molesta por el comentario de su madre, jamás pensó que se desharía de ella de alguna forma cuando el nuevo bebe llegara.  
-No solo este bebe sino también Rini y Chibi chibi que son para mi lo mas hermoso como este bebe.  
-Te entendemos cariño, tu hermano y tu son lo mas preciado para nosotros.  
-Lo se, ustedes siempre se han preocupado por mi y por mi hermano, siempre queriendo lo mejor para nosotros.  
-Nunca lo olvides…eres mi pequeña niña consentida.  
-Ay papa, ya no soy una bebe.  
-Así no lo seas sabes que es así…siempre lo serás.  
-Gracias papa…bueno es hora de ir con Rini a la filmación del video de Mina.  
-Que te vaya bien cariño.  
-Regresa pronto.  
-Si…estaremos aquí para la cena.

Al marcharse del comedor vio a Rini en el pórtico de la casa, ella se acercó, la vio un poco triste - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Mama… ¿Nos vamos?

-Si…debemos llegar pronto o si no nos perderemos el inicio de la filmación de Mina.

-Claro vamos.

De nuevo su actitud le pareció un poco extraño, pero entendía por lo que estaba pasándole.

**==============================SxS=============================**

El cuerpo sin vida de la Sailor del olvido se hallaba frente a Kurai en aquel lugar oscuro en donde ella se hallaba.

-Lethe todo lo que haces es fallar tontamente, pero es lo que me gusta de ti…a pesar de ser mi Sailor menos predilecta, me eres fiel - Hizo que su cuerpo se transformara en roca que quedó flotando frente a ella – Tu hermana va a pagarme todo lo que ha hecho…por ahora debes descansar en este estado, por culpa del príncipe Seiya…cuando recupere por completo todo mi poder, te recompensare devolviéndote la vida.

\- ¿Majestad me llamaba? - XX

-Así es...quiero que cumplas con el objetivo que por culpa de mnemosyne le fue imposible a Lethe.

-Confié en mi alteza…le aseguro que le traeré el cadáver de esa traidora y destruiré a Serenity junto a los herederos del reino de Solárium.

-Recuerda que siempre debes reportarle todos tus avances a Mío que es mi alter ego.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente.

La Sailor que estaba frente de ella era más poderosa que las dos del rio del recuerdo y el olvido.

"_Serenity muy pronto sentirás que se siente que te traicionen y te dolerá como nunca antes"_

-Parece que te dio gusto el que haya asesinado a Endymion. -La apariencia de Mío apareció frente a ella.

-Así es…todo está saliendo mejor de lo que yo lo planee…pero creo que no era necesario el que destruyeras a ese hombre que no tenía importancia.

-Lo siento mucho…él se atravesó y no pude detenerme. -Dijo resignada

Con una mirada de maleficencia Kaori le sonrió a su alter ego. -Has hecho un buen trabajo, tenías que ser parte de mi para que mi plan funcionara.

-Gracias. -Dijo reverenciándola con malicia

-Pero por favor deja de actuar como una niña tonta e indefensa.

-Todo tiene un propósito, pronto tendrás a la bola rosa comiendo de tu mano.

-Suena bien…espero que todo resulte como lo tienes planeado.

-Nada se interpondrá en nuestro magnifico plan – La risa se intensifico tanto que el lugar comenzó a temblar.

**================================SxS===========================**

En el palacio de Tokio de Cristal, Haruka y Michiru trataban de convencer a la Sailor de la memoria de decir toda la verdad, pero esta se negaba rotundamente.

-Si no descubrimos que es lo que está sucediendo, el enemigo nos derrotara sin compasión. -Uranus

-Por favor dinos para quien trabajas. -Neptuno

Pero estaba completamente fuera de si desde el día que supo por la Sailor del viento que Darién había muerto salvando a Serena.

-No sé qué vamos a ser con esta mujer. -Uranus

-Quizá si vamos y hablamos con las chicas encontremos una solución, ¿no te parece? – La Sailor del agua marinada dijo muy convincente

-Entonces vamos con ellas…dos cabezas piensan más que una. -Haruka

Se marcharon dejando a la mujer triste encerrada en aquella celda blindada por el poder del palacio, ni siquiera ese semblante cambio en el momento que las dos sailors la abandonaron.

-Darién…perdóname por eso – Se abrazó a si misma muy triste y deprimida.

**================================SxS===========================**

**Tokio**

**Productora Star Moon**

-Hola chicas- Dijo Serena llegando al vestidor donde estaban las chicas

-Serena que bueno verte por aquí. -Mina

-Mama me dijo que hoy comenzarías a filmar tu video de tu sencillo así que le suplique que me dejara venir.

-Si me insistió muchísimo. - Serena

-Señorita Mina la esperan en el estudio para comenzar a filmar,

-Vamos-Serena se marchó con su hija y Mina

Lita y Rei se quedaron atrás de las demás pues las dos tenían una conversación pendiente.

\- ¿De qué me querías hablar Lita?

-Pues veras…el día que sucedió lo de Darién te note muy extraña, incluso antes de la fiesta.

-Bueno es que…ese niño me da la impresión de que es algo más que un amigo de Chibi chibi

\- ¿Presientes algo maligno?

-No, claro que no…si fuera maligno le hubiera dicho a todos…pero es que desde que a Nicolás y a mí nos atacaron antes de volver a Tokio, esa misma aura que él tiene fue la que nos salvó.

-La verdad a Andrew y a mí nos sucedió algo parecido un día antes de venir a ver a Serena.

**Flash Back**

**::::RxN::::**

Era ya muy tarde en Nueva York, Nicolas se comenzaba a impacientar por el retraso de Rei a su cita tan ansiada de cada fin de semana que tenían juntos

-Estas esperando a esa chica que crees que amas – Apareció una joven detrás de él.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso no importa…fui enviada aquí para derrotar a todas las Sailor scouts y a las personas que viven en este mundo…así que comenzare con la Sailor del fuego.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Por supuesto que no debes saber que convives con una de ellas. - Comenzó a atacarlo con sus malignos poderes.

Reí estaba enojada consigo misma por la forma que el director la había tratado.

\- ¿Qué se crees ese tipo lunático? No dejarme salir antes, mis escenas ya habían terminado por completo este día…espero que Nicolás no este enfadado conmigo.

En ese momento se detuvo al escuchar el grito angustioso de Nicolás, se acercó sigilosamente y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Nicolás!

-Así que ya llegaste- Lanzo a Nicolás con mucha furia dejando adolorido al pobre sujeto.

-Reí…huye de aquí. -Le dijo cuando esta se acercó con cara de mucho sufrimiento.

-No me iré de aquí sin haber destruido a esa persona.

-Apresúrate a luchar o le hace daño a ese estúpido y simple mortal.

Nicolás se acercó a Reí- Vámonos ahora por favor.

Ella sabía que su identidad no podía ser revelada ante sus seres queridos, pero en cuanto vio que el monstruo volvió a atacarlo decidió hacerlo sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte…Transformación.

\- ¿Reí? -Dijo el chico al verla transformándose en aquella Sailor de la pasión con traje de marinera color rojo.

-Como te atreves a lastimar a la persona que más amo en este universo.

-Me encomendaron esto para así destruir a la reina Serenity de este siglo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-No me hagas perder el tiempo. -Su poder maligno la atrapo sin que ella pudiera defenderse, unas ramas le comenzaron a absorber la energía, algo que no esperaban.

**::::LxA::::**

Por otro lado, Lita y Andrew estaban en Tokio disfrutando de una fiesta en la que fueron invitados por preparar el pastel de la misma.

De repente todos los adultos que se hallaban en aquel lugar se desmayaron de repente, los pequeños estaban desesperados tratando de despertarlos.

-Falta uno de los pequeños aquí…creo que iré a buscarlo. -Lita dijo a sus otras amigas que se quedaron a cuidarlos mientras iba a buscarlo.

Andrew que regresaba de traer algunas cosas de la tienda se dio cuenta que la gente estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Andrew

-Lita

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé, parece como si les hubieran absorbido sus almas.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Vine buscando a uno de los niños…está perdido.

Enseguida los dos fueron a buscarlo por todas partes en donde creían pudo haber ido el pequeño.

-Lamento haberte involucrado en esto

-Descuida es natural…espero no haya bajado al rio que está cerca.

Buscaron sin hallarlo por todas partes, hasta que Lita escucho un llanto muy susurrante.

\- ¿Escuchas algo?

Andrew no entendió hasta que vio donde se hallaba el chico

-Lita allí esta…Mira.

-Shouta Kun- Corrieron juntos hasta donde estaba en un árbol cerca al rio.

El pequeño estaba en la rama del árbol muy asustado por todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Está bien? -Lita pregunto

-Ayúdenme- Su llanto no paraba.

-Enseguida subo a ayudarte-Subió como pudo al árbol

-Estarás bien no te preocupes pequeño. -Lita le daba alientos al pequeño tranquilizándolo.

Al sostenerlo ya en sus brazos se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo que por suerte estaba muy cerca y no sufrieron daño.

En ese momento varios Youmas aparecieron frente a los tres, haciendo que tuvieran mucho miedo.

-Si me transformo ahora…Andrew…-Lita meditaba en utilizar su poder.

-Lita…escapa junto con el niño…rápido. -Andrew se atrevió a atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Lita corrió a esconder a Shouta en un lugar seguro.

Los youmas eran demasiado fuertes que hicieron lastimar a joven de los video juegos, al verlo así no tuvo más opción.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter…transformación…

-Lita-Andrew quedo realmente sorprendido al ver a la chica de los aretes de rosa convertirse en una de las Sailor scouts.

-Huracán de hojas de roble de júpiter…

Pero no logro hacerle ni el menor daño, al igual que Mars quedaron atrapados en ramas que absorbieron la energía.

**:::==::::**

No sabían que hacer las dos ante aquel ataque, si al menos todas estuvieran juntas podrían derrotarlo.

Ya cuando creían que todo estaba perdido, la ayuda llego destruyendo por completo sin dejar ningún rastro, recuperando toda la energía que les habían quitado.

Todo les causo curiosidad de saber quién había sido su salvador.

Los youmas aparecieron nuevamente y esta vez cada una pudo derrotarlos sin problemas.

RxN

\- ¿Estas bien?  
-Si…Reí…me impresionaste con esto

\- Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no me atrevía.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo, pero no quería presionarte a que me dijeras, ahora lo entiendo todo.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme ahora que sabes mi secreto?

-No, ahora más que nunca que lo sé, sabía que eras especial…por eso te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Nicolás. -Se dieron un beso muy apasionado.

**:::::LxA:::::**

Lita se dio vuelta muy avergonzada de ver la cara de impresión de Andrew

-Andrew…yo…

-Me sorprendiste…eso…fue como mirar a un campeón de la justicia…o algo así ¿no?

-No es así…pero yo…debo luchar contra enemigos como este…es por eso que yo…

-Ya veo…lo entiendo.

Comprendió por qué no la había visto durante todos estos años, era guardiana de la Neo Reina Serenity en Tokio de Cristal.

**Fin flash back**

\- ¿Entonces a ti también te salvo una persona misteriosa Lita?

-Si…lo que alcance a observar es que tenía una capa blanca y dos coletas en forma de corazón…me dio la impresión de que podría ser alguien parecido a Serena.

\- ¿Sus odangos eran en forma de corazón? -Reí se preguntaba mientras ya se dirigían al estudio.

-Si, como los de Chibi chibi…pero color blanco…con adornos dorados. - Lita

\- ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿y porque nos salvó de esa manera?

Pero Reí ya no pensó más en esa interrogante, pues quedo un poco triste al saber que Lita había terminado mal con Andrew después de aquella ocasión. -Lita… ¿Quieres decir que tú y Andrew?

-Hola chicas- Y como si hubiera sido invocado apareció frente a las dos el chico rubio.

-Hola Andrew, que bien que alcanzaste a llegar a Tokio.

-Fue demasiado ajetreado poder llegar, pero aquí estoy…te traje esto. -Una hermosa bolsa con un lindo adorno de moño.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo ahora y sabrás.

Se llevó una linda sorpresa al saber que era una linda rosa de cerámica como las de sus aretes, a la vez era un hermoso cofre que al abrirlo encontró dos anillos con sus iniciales grabadas.

\- ¿Qué te parecen? -Dijo el chico al ver a la Sailor del trueno atónita.

-Están muy hermosos Andrew.

-Si…tarde semanas buscándolos, quería dártelos porque te has vuelto lo más importante para mi Lita. -Le tomo su mano y se lo coloco al igual que ella se lo coloco al el con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El ambiente de romanticismo acabo al llegar Eos al buscarlos.

-Chicos los estamos esperando en el estudio.

-Ya vamos para allá después de que estos dos tortolitos terminen.

-Muy bien le diré a los demás. -Dijo el chico muy animado que salió corriendo.

-Ya debo irme a hacer unos asuntos para la nueva adquisición de la pastelería

-Te veo luego...-Un beso fue el final de la conversación de los dos.

-Creí que habían terminado después de saber todo aquello-Rei

-Se puso un poco indispuesto, pero solo por la impresión, ya sabes cómo es el, desde ese momento no volvimos a ocultarnos nada.

**==============================SxS============================**

Al fin todas estaban en el estudio para presenciar la filmación del nuevo sencillo de Mina llamado "Ya no hay fuego"

\- ¿Chicas que sucedió porque no han empezado todo esto? -Lita dijo llegando con Reí hasta donde estaban Serena y Rini.

-Al parecer la energía se ha ido así que tendremos que posponer toda la filmación

-Yo quería ver a Mina-Dijo triste Rini

\- ¿Y porque no cantamos un tema a coro para el bombón rosa?-Seiya dijo sacando una guitarra.

-Oye estás loco, como vamos a cantar sin instrumentos. -Yaten

-Tonto no necesitamos instrumentos…podemos hacerlo acústico.-Seiya

-Así podremos filmar con unas cuantas cámaras que hay en este estudio. -Dijo Katherine quien sorprendió a todos al llegar con un bolso repleto de sus instrumentos de trabajo. -Todas están con suficiente carga.

\- ¿Tu? ¿aquí? -Dijeron chibi chibi y Serena al verla

-En cuanto termino lo que hacía muy lejos de aquí decidió regresar con nosotros. -Michael dijo muy feliz.

\- ¿Qué tal chicos? -Sonrió feliz de volver a verlos. -Me alegra de estar aquí. -Repartió una hoja con la letra de la canción para cada persona que se encontraba allí.

\- ¿Bueno comenzamos? ¿Qué tal si lo haces tú Serena? -Michael dijo sacando a Serena de su distracción, pues esta vez la chica la sentía un poco distinta a cuando la conoció.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo suspirando.

Seiya comenzó a tocar la guitarra con un ritmo muy suave, Serena se sentía muy feliz de volver a cantar y más si era para su hija.

Seiya junto a Serena

_**Me prendí fuego para despojarme**__**  
**__**para desvestirme para desnudarme**__**  
**__**me incendié toda para no quedarme**__**  
**__**ni aun en el viento podrás encontrarme**_

_**Y fui luz, fui destello**__**  
**__**fui dolor, fui humana...**_

Chibi chibi solo observaba junto a Rini el derroche de talento que cada uno tenía, pero esto no dejaba de ver al chico que le había robado un beso días atrás y esta también la miraba disimuladamente.

Taiki continúo mirando a Ami muy discretamente para que no lo notase

_**Cuando fuiste agua**__**  
**__**yo crecí en llamas**__**  
**__**y cuando fuiste llamas**__**  
**__**me cayeron lagrimas**__**  
**__**Y cuando fuiste sueño**__**  
**__**yo estaba despierta**__**.**__**  
**__**y tu tan dormido**__**  
**__**no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta**_

_Ami le siguió muy sonriente e ilusionada de que el chico de cabellos castaños le hiciera caso al mirarlo._

_**Me prendí fuego para que me vieras**__**  
**__**pero estabas ciego y ya no sentías**__**  
**__**y ahora que quieres encontrarme toda**__**  
**__**no hay fuego ni llama ni amor ni ceniza**_

_**Y fui luz, fui destello**__**  
**__**fui dolor, fui humana...**_

_**Cuando fuiste agua**__**  
**__**yo crecí en llamas**__**  
**__**y cuando fuiste llamas**__**  
**__**me cayeron lagrimas**__**  
**__**Y cuando fuiste sueño**__**  
**__**yo estaba despierta**__**  
**__**y tu tan dormido**__**  
**__**no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta**_

Mina junto a Yaten

_**Soy el aire en ti, volando sin fin**__**  
**__**Soy la gota de amor volviendo a su mar**__**  
**__**Soy tu alma sin luz que ya se olvidó**__**  
**__**en ese corazón que ya se paró**__**.**_

_**Cuando fuiste agua**__**  
**__**yo crecí en llamas**__**  
**__**y cuando fuiste llamas**__**  
**__**me cayeron lagrimas**__**  
**__**Y cuando fuiste sueño**__**  
**__**yo estaba despierta**__**  
**__**y tu tan dormido**__**  
**__**no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta**_

Al final todos terminaron cantando el coro de la canción muy felices, pues se notaba en la filmación que Katherine había hecho en ese momento.

-Se nota que son un grupo de chicos realmente unidos por el destino que tienen.-Michael.

-No solo por el destino…su amistad es incondicional…algo que sucede con la reina Kakyuu.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?

-La reina Kakyuu me pidió proteger a la princesa Mitsuki junto a mis dos compañeras Star Lights.

-Así que ya aparecieron.

-Sí, una de ellas vino conmigo y la otra estaba aquí desde hace años como yo.

-Eso es muy bueno

\- ¿Katherine? -Chibi chibi se acercó interrumpiéndolos

-Si pequeña.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo aquí.

-Yo ansiaba volver a verte desde hace tiempo princesa…estaremos juntas. -La abrazo como si la conociera de toda una vida- Estaré aquí para protegerte de cualquier daño que quieran hacerte.

Serena que se encontraba en brazos de su amado esposo le pareció muy curiosa la forma en la que chibi chibi se comportaba con la fotógrafa.

\- ¿Por qué chibi chibi tiene tanta confianza con esa joven?

-Serena no te pongas celosa de ella, sabes que chibi chibi se da a querer de todas las personas.

-Sí, pero ella es apenas una conocida y…

\- ¿Crees que puede ser el enemigo?

-Claro que no…solo que me preocupa la forma en que nuestra hija tenga esa confianza.

-A ya…creo que estas sobreprotegiendo a la luz de la esperanza.

-Bueno ya sé que no es nuestra hija, pero está bajo nuestro cuidado desde hace muy poco.

-Mi amor…bomboncito…es muy de confianza de Michael…así que no hay problema.

-Está bien- Suspiro-Le daré una oportunidad a esa niña.

Se dieron un pequeño beso de amor, Rini los vio juntos y se acercó a abrazarlos a ambos fingiendo felicidad, después de todo solo había pasado una semana desde aquel momento.

\- ¿Te gusto la canción mi preciosa?-Seiya la cargo.

-Si...lo mejor de todo es que saldré en el video con ustedes.

-Me alegra que te gustara compartir esto con nosotros bombón rosa…ya verás que a todos le gustara más de lo que esperamos. - Los tres se abrazaron muy felices.

Chibi chibi los observaba muy animada por ver a los tres de esa manera, más cuando Rini se sentía completamente dichosa.

\- ¿Por qué no estas con ellos princesa?

-Eos...-Dijo sonrojada sin mirarlo a los ojos volviendo a verlos para que no notara-Es el momento feliz de Rini…no podría opacarle su felicidad estando allí, quizá algún día pueda acercarme y decirle que soy en verdad su hija.

-Eres muy amable en darle espacio a Rini para que lo comparta con Seiya.

-Así es mejor…hasta que mama aparezca y podamos decirle la verdad a Seiya.

\- ¿Tu madre? -Esto lo tomo desprevenido.

-Si…tuve un sueño con ella en donde me decía quién era mi padre…me sentí realmente feliz cuando la vi.

**=========================0===================**

_En un lugar realmente resplandeciente se encontraba la princesa Mitsuki con un bello vestido color dorado._

_El lugar era hermoso lleno de millones de rosas de colores, no entendía que hacía en ese lugar, pero le daba mucha paz y tranquilidad._

_-Mi pequeño rayo de Luz…Mitsuki. -Una joven con su misma apariencia, un hermoso vestido color azul como el cielo estrellado, su cabello era color plateado con adornos color dorado frente a ella sonriéndole muy feliz de verla._

_\- ¿Tu eres…mi Madre?_

_Esta solo le sonrió nuevamente de saber que sin decirle nada lo había descubierto por sí misma. - Veo que has sido capaz de protegerte por tu cuenta…eres una niña muy valiente a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…sigue de esa manera por ahora mi pequeño destello._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Desearía estar a tu lado en este momento, pero aun no es posible pues podría complicarse todo. -Le acaricio tiernamente su mejilla _

_-Pero si tú eres la única que puede utilizar correctamente el báculo que tengo._

_-Tu padre estará muy cerca de ti en estos momentos que no lo hare yo…él te dará la fuerza que necesitas._

_-No te vayas por favor._

_-En el momento que no puedas más, estaré allí…mi destello de sol. -Dijo desapareciendo de aquel lugar, mientras que Chibi chibi volvía a su sueño normal._

"_Por favor mama, no me dejes…Mama."_

**=========================0===================**

El propósito por el cual Rini había ido a la filmación ese día es porque Seiya le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar que quería que viera, el cual quizá se convertiría en su predilecto, así que al finalizar Seiya invento una pequeña excusa para poder escapar con Rini hacia donde iban

\- ¿Por qué solo con ella?, también merezco ir

-Cariño es por el bien del pequeño bombón rosa, ya después te llevare

-Eres muy malo - Los lloriqueos y tonterías de Serena la hicieron sonreír

-Dijo que aún no era el momento para que apareciera, que complicaría todo, así que días después me di cuenta que era Seiya mi padre…así que no es justo que yo tenga un padre mientras ella perdió el suyo por mi culpa.

-Princesa Mitsuki.

Se alejó del guardián volviendo a casa, este la siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

**SxS**

\- ¿Seiya ya nos vamos? - Dijo la pequeña al oído se Seiya

-Claro que si bombón rosa

\- ¿A dónde creen que van los dos?

-Es un secreto mama

-No puedo creer que ustedes dos me estén ocultando algo.

-Mama…es solo un secreto por ahora…quizá algún día puedas saberlo.

-Si mi bomboncito…te aseguro que no es nada malo.

-Más te vale mi estrella.

-Te prometo que cuando lo sepas te va a encantar.

-Dame una pista…por favor. -Hacia pucheros

-Es un secreto entre tu hija y yo.

-Bueno ya… esperare con muchas ansias…espero que de verdad sea sorprendente.

Rini solo se reía de la manera de actuar de su madre con tanta ilusión

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta con las chicas para que me maten estas ganas de comer que me dieron con ese secretito de ustedes dos.

-Te alcanzaremos en tres horas en el templo Hikawa.

-Más te vale que traigas algo de comer, porque estaré enojada sin no lo haces.

-Como digas bomboncito-Le beso su mejilla.

Los dejo marcharse porque sabía que al lado de Seiya, su pequeña se sentía nuevamente feliz, por su parte ella debía hacer algo importante en el palacio.

***********************************************SxS******************************************

_**N/A **_

_**Por favor discúlpenme por la demora que tuve, tenía un gran inconveniente con el computador y hasta la semana ante pasada pude conseguir uno nuevo, lo demás fue por falta de tiempo.**_

_**Espero que les guste y pronto aparecerá una vieja villana de la saga R, eso sonó como spoiler…; P Pero bueno esta chica será más que todo un paso para que por fin Serena y Seiya descubran quienes fueron en un pasado.**_

_**En cuanto a la mujer que se menciona en el sueño de Chibi chibi es un secreto que quizá ya saben, solo esperen el avance de la historia.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, prometo esta vez actualizar más seguido ahora que tengo más tiempo. 3 3 3.**_

_**Posdata: La canción pertenece a la serie Aliados, se llama "Ya no hay fuego", si desean buscarlo como acústico está en YouTube.**_


	25. El comienzo de la venganza

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los uso sin ánimo de lucro solo por diversión.**_

_**Estos dos son invención mía y quería dejarles el significado de cada uno**_

_**E**__**os:**__ Personaje inventado por mí, guardián fiel del Rey Apolo, su nombre en griego quiere decir Aurora, es decir la aurora boreal._

_**Mitsuki:**_Nombre compuesto: Mi, de 'mitsu' (luz), Tsuki (luna)  
Significado: Luz de luna  
Lectura: Mitsuki, Mizuki, Kogetsu  
Mitsuki también significar 美月 (bella luna), 水月 (agua de luna), _**光希**____**(luz de esperanza)**_

_**Palacio de Tokio de Cristal**_

Serena llego al sótano del palacio en donde estaban capturada Hina, está la vio sentada en la celda, su semblante era muy trágico que le causaba un dolor profundo, desactivo por un momento el poder que mantenía protegida a la mujer triste.

Hina sintió una presencia que le causaba mucha paz y tranquilidad, levanto su cabeza y la vio en frente de ella, no podía creer que estuviera en frente de ella después de que le había causado muchas angustias.

\- ¿Alteza…Reina Serenity? -Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-No me llames de esa manera Hina, solo dime Serena

-Pero… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo ¿Puedes acompañarme afuera?

La chica no entendía porque su más grande rival por el amor de Darién estaba siendo tan amable con ella.

-Por favor…ven conmigo- Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta se levantó con su ayuda y fueron hacia la parte más brillante del castillo.

\- ¿Por qué me trae a este lugar Serena?

-No quería que permanecieras en ese sitio ni un minuto más…quise venir desde hace mucho, pero no encontraba excusa para salir sin Seiya y mi hija.

-Eres tan amable como recuerdo cuando te conocí…te veías muy sonriente en esa época- Su mirada al recordarla a esa niña inocente.

\- ¿Tu de verdad amabas a Darién? - Serena dijo sin rodeos

-Así es…me separe de el porque me tenía que ir a Estados Unidos para convertirme en una doctora…al poco tiempo me entere que estaba saliendo contigo al volver después de tres años de estar ausente.

\- ¿El té conto todo sobre esto de quien me convertiría?

-Si…me lo dijo todo…su futuro…la creación de este palacio y…su pequeña hija.

\- Ya veo… ¿Cómo es que…tú te diste cuenta de que eres una Sailor?

-Al separarme de Darién después de que tu hija nació, una presencia maligna me dijo que tenía que cumplir con mi misión…soy la Sailor de la memoria y los recuerdos…pero jamás entendí porque me pidió esto…hasta hace muy poco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese enemigo?

-La verdad no puedo decirte nada sobre esto…no sé exactamente lo que sucede, ahora mucho menos que ella me está buscando para matarme seguramente, así que lo mejor será permanecer en este lugar por mi estado.

\- ¿Estas embarazada? -La miro sorprendida.

-Así es, tengo pocas semanas de embarazo…fue por este motivo que decidí no hacer esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Darién ya estaba atrapado con esa energía maligna…todo fue mi culpa…estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a Rini.

-Ella sufrió mucho…por eso al verla de nuevo feliz junto a él, no pude evitarlo.

-Creo que el aun te seguía amando a ti.

-Eso ya no tiene caso Hina, desde el preciso momento en que Seiya apareció en mi vida y desde que él se fue a estudiar lejos…yo dejé de pretender este futuro utópico para los dos…me sentí muy distinta…como si ya no fuéramos los amantes apasionados del milenio de plata…él se enamoró de ti, estuviste a su lado cuando yo solo lo trataba horriblemente sin saber que era mi amor del pasado.

-Sí, mi padre lo acogió después de ese accidente en el que murieron sus padres, fuimos su única familia. -Sus lágrimas brotaron como un mar.-Como desearía que estuviera aquí y que todo esto no hubiera sucedido.

-Se lo que debes estar sintiendo porque es exactamente lo que mi pequeña hija está sufriendo. -Hizo aparecer su cristal de plata frente a ella dándole una calidez de paz y tranquilidad, aunque no entendía por qué lo tenía en sus manos. - ¿No te gustaría volver a vivir como una persona normal?

\- ¿Qué?

-Vivir como la chica que eras antes de conocer que eras una Sailor…junto a ese bebe que esperas…con ayuda de mi cristal de plata. -Dijo mostrándoselo muy sonriente.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? -Esta no tuvo más palabras

-Quiero la felicidad de todos los habitantes de este mundo…más si me han hecho daño.

-Yo soy quien más te he causado daño ¿Por qué lo harías?

-No fue tu culpa…solo fuiste manipulada por esa persona…así que por favor permíteme ayudarte.

La mujer cerro sus ojos recibiendo un poco de la brillante luz del cristal más poderoso que existiera en el universo, quedándose dormida regresando de vuelta a la celda en donde debía permanecer.

"Espero que seas feliz algún día"-Fueron las palabras que dijo Hina al desaparecer de la presencia de la reina.

Serena también desapareció de aquel lugar como un relámpago.

**:::_:::**

**:::_:::**

Rini y Seiya llegaron a lo que parecía un hermoso jardín de miles de rosas de mil formas y colores, bajaron del auto juntos tomados de la mano, pero Rini estaba un poco confundida pues el sitio se veía lindo pero un poco abandonado, aunque se sentía un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

-Bombón rosa ¿podrías por favor ponerte esta venda hasta que yo te diga?

-Pero Seiya porque…yo quiero ver

-Es parte de la sorpresa que deseo hacerle a tu madre

-Está bien

La tomo de los hombros ayudándola a caminar guiándola adentrándose al jardín, allí estaba la más hermosa mansión un poco deteriorada pero aun así se conservaba intacta, le quito la venda y al verla hizo una cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Es lo que quería mostrarte y quiero que me ayudes a restaurar un poco lo que tiene dañado.

-Pero es una casa vieja-Dijo indiferente la chica peli rosa.

-No por supuesto que no, la construyeron hace tres años, pero sus dueños jamás la utilizaron ni le arreglaron los defectos…y será la casa en la que todos viviéremos juntos.

\- ¿Tu sabes restaurar casas Seiya?

-Por supuesto que…no…pero…ya contraté al mejor arquitecto que hay en Tokio para que nos ayude en lo que tú y yo nos encargamos de la decoración y la pintura.

\- ¿Por eso quieres que yo te ayude?

-Sí, sabes muy bien lo que le gusta a tu madre.

-Si lo hacemos ella…va estar realmente feliz-Su sonrisa era realmente de una felicidad.

-Entonces vamos, entremos para que la veas por dentro, es más hermosa que su fachada.

Entraron y estaba un poco obscuro y lleno de polvo por todas partes junto a las telarañas que asustaron a la pequeña que se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a él.

-No te pasara nada- Sonrió- Ven conmigo.

A lo que ella acepto aun con un poco de miedo, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones que eran muchas al ser enorme.

-Las habitaciones son lo más hermoso de este lugar

\- ¿Cómo compraste es lugar Seiya?

-Con el dinero que ganamos al venir la primera vez que nunca se perdió, siempre permaneció allí y un poco con el de la gira de regreso…quería sorprender a tu mama y a ti, obsequiándoles esto como agradecimiento.

-Pero no necesitabas hacer eso Seiya…con que estés al lado de mama y la hagas feliz es más que suficiente…y una cosa más ahora que estamos en este lugar un poco feo y que pronto será lindo.

-Dime que quieres princesa.

\- ¿Podría ser yo la que se encargue de la habitación de mi nuevo hermanito? quiero demostrarle que soy la mejor hermana mayor del mundo… ¿por favor sí? - Su cara hizo pucheros que al verla Seiya se soltó en carcajadas- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Perdóname, pero…es que te iba a pedir exactamente lo mismo que acabas de pedirme.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí, tú y Chibi chibi pueden encargarse si yo no puedo venir por cuestiones de la compañía.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo sola…como te dije mi hermanito va a tener la mejor habitación de la casa.

-Está bien pequeño bombón rosa…como tú quieras…ya es hora de irnos a encontrar con tu mama.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a restaurarla?

-Mañana después de la escuela vendremos los tres.

-Que bien estoy ansiosa por comenzar a ver esta hermosa casa renovada.

-Así será pequeña dama.

Sin más que decir se dieron un abrazo sin pedirlo

**:::_:::**

**:::_:::**

Reí estaba ante su fuego sagrado, con sus ropajes de sacerdotisa tratando de averiguar los misteriosos acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, las demás chicas estaban con ella para saber también, sentían un poco de miedo.

-No logro obtener respuesta alguna sobre esto chicas, no entiendo el porqué, mi fuego sagrado no se comportaba de esta manera.

-Es extremadamente raro todo esto y más si es esa mujer la aliada de nuestro enemigo y no nos confiesa nada.

-Haruka…Michiru.-Todas se sorprendieron al verlas en la entrada

\- ¿Aun no les confiesa nada? -Rei hablo secándose el sudor de su frente

-Parece ser que está verdaderamente afectada con la muerte del Rey, no quiere hablar para nada, solo se mantiene fuera de su mente. -Haruka dijo entrando con Michiru.

-Quizá de verdad lo quería y se siente culpable por eso. -Lita

-Aún no sabemos quién es el enemigo y nuestros poderes han desaparecido por completo, no tenemos con que defendernos.

-Debe haber alguna manera de que regresen y podamos derrotar al enemigo

-No quiero que por nada del mundo mi mama se entere de todo esto chicas.

Todas se dieron vuelta y vieron a la pequeña dama con su luna pelota

-Rini tu… ¿sabes algo al respecto? -Rei

-Así es, se quién es nuestro enemigo…su nombre es Kurai

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? -Mina la vio asombrada al igual que los demás

-Hace poco tiempo nos dimos a la tarea de averiguar el desmayo que dejo a Hotaru inconsciente por unas horas-Setsuna dijo a todas- Mientras nos encargábamos, la Reina Serenity nos avisó que la pequeña dama se encontraba en peligro y así fue, esa mujer los tenía atrapados…al igual que el Rey.

-Por desgracia no pudimos verle bien la cara a esa mujer, así que salimos de inmediato con Rini y Eliot a salvaguardarla.

-Es hermana de mi madre…su gemela.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Vi su cara y era idéntica a la de mama, con la diferencia de que sus cabellos eran negros…papa solo fue víctima de todo esto por ella y esa mujer.

-Lo bueno es que ya no volverá a atacarte pequeña dama…porque a quien busca es a los descendientes de otro reino.

\- ¿Me pregunto porque tienen tanta importancia esa familia? -Reí

-Por favor se los pido chicas, no quiero que mi madre sepa, no quiero que le ocurra nada a mi hermanito.

-Rini eres muy considerada en pensar en tu madre y tu futuro hermano. -Lita

-Es porque nunca me espere tener un hermanito y me siento muy feliz

-Es verdad jamás nos esperamos esto ya que solo hay una heredera al trono. -Haruka

-No quiero ser una reina, mi madre así lo ha querido

-Lo sabemos pequeña dama, todo es gracias a ella y a que tus poderes aún no han despertado- Michiru.

-Sera mejor que me vaya chicas tengo miles de cosas por hacer…-Mina

-Tu Mina te has vuelto muy diva últimamente tienes el tiempo medido. -Reí

-Si las artistas tenemos una agenda muy apretada, no me vayas a decir que tú en estados unidos no tenías tiempo de estar con Nicolás.

-Por supuesto que no lo tenía, pero después de lo que nos pasó decidimos volver aquí para estar cerca de Serena.

-Ahora debemos tener cuidado con ella y Rini si es que siguen atacándonos desprevenidamente.

-Rini ya nos vamos-Grito Seiya desde las escaleras del templo Hikawa a lo que Setsuna salió a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa al igual que las demás.

-Perdóneme chicas, pero es que solo veníamos de paso por Serena, no sabía que estaban aquí.

-Pero Seiya ella no está aquí. -Michiru.

\- ¿Qué aún no ha venido?

-Saben que Serena siempre se tarda en venir, siempre ha sido así, no se preocupen-Mina dijo tratando de calmarlos.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarla a lo mejor y le paso algo-Rini dijo tomándole la mano a Seiya.

-Te acompañamos-Dijeron Haruka y Michiru

La demás se quedaron para informar si veian que llegaba en cualquier momento.

**==::::==**

**==::::==**

Serena se hallaba en el parque que tenía un lago, caminaba sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba, completamente desorientada, hasta llegar a la orilla donde estaba aquella mujer que la había atraído.

-Muy bien, es hora de que mueras y mi querida ama sea la persona que gobierne el universo…solo da unos cuantos pasos más por este lugar.

Ella claramente no la veía ni escuchaba ya que estaba hipnotizada totalmente y no podía tener control total sobre su cuerpo.

Katherine y Akari iban junto con Michael a casa para descansar pues ese día recién habían llegado de Kimonku.

La chica pelinegra recibió una llamada de Seiya comentándole todo lo sucedido y acepto ayudarla a buscar.

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció? -Dijo un poco alterada a lo que Michael y Akari

-Quizá el enemigo la atrapo y este corriendo peligro…Michael por favor ve a casa, nosotras dos nos encargaremos de buscarla. -Katherine

-Por supuesto me informan de cualquier cosa.

La dos fueron corriendo muy rápido buscándola en el parque que estaba cerca de donde estaban.

-Esto es imposible donde podrá estar. -Dijo un poco frustrada figther

-Ojalá que no le suceda nada malo- Maker estaba aterrada.

De repente vieron el destello de una estrella fugaz que se dirigía al lago que estaba cerca, desconfiaron un poco pero no por eso dejaron de seguirla.

Allí cerca del muelle se hallaba la rubia a punto de caer al agua que estaba congelada.

\- ¡Reina Serenity! - Fue el grito angustioso de la Sailor, pero aun así esta no respondió, sino que cayó al rio ya inconsciente a lo que la chica castaña salto en su búsqueda, la malvada Sailor rio y se marchó sin dejarse ver de las chicas.

Figther no sabía que hacer ahora que serena y la aun pequeña Maker estaban allí sumergidas.

Eos junto a Chibi chibi llegaron y al verla pensaron lo peor, aun no entendían que hacia Serena había actuado así, un momento después vieron como las dos aparecieron flotando y fue un alivio para ambas.

Fighter trataba de reanimarla hasta que saco toda el agua que había tragado estabilizándola, pero su temperatura corporal era muy baja.

En ese momento Chibi chibi se sintió un poco mal lo que hizo que se desmayara en brazos del guardián alterando más las cosas, decidieron llevarla inmediatamente al hospital más cercano.

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

Seiya se enteró de lo que había sucedido y partió rápidamente a verla, se sintió culpable por haberla dejado sola.

-Esto debe ser obra de esa mujer.

-De que estas hablando bombón rosa.

-En este momento lo que más importa es que veamos a Serena. -Haruka

Rini se dio cuenta que por poco le confesaba todo lo que sucedía a Seiya cuando fue ella la que decidió no hacerlo.

-Está bien, ojalá no le haya pasado nada, o me sentiré culpable de todo esto. -Seiya pensaba mentalmente mientras conducía.

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

Ami que estaba con Reí y las demás en el templo vio que su chico castaño llego al lugar preguntando por Seiya sin prestarle atención a su presencia, esto le rompió por completo el corazón.

-Reí necesito a mi hermano Seiya, ha venido por aquí

-Si hace un buen rato, pero tuvo que ir a buscar a Serena…Desapareció después de salir de la productora.

-Oh ya veo, ojalá y la encuentren. -Se dio vuelta marchándose sin más que decir, Ami se fue a cambiar en ese momento con lágrimas en sus ojos evitando que Reí se diera si quiera cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento tu y yo Ami? - Dijo el castaño al verla bajando las escaleras para tomar el autobús.

\- ¿Taiki? -No entendía por qué hace unos minutos atrás ni siquiera la miro

-Solo quería disculparme contigo por pensar que estabas con Richard, aquel día me sentí lleno de rabia al verme con el muy sonriente.

-Yo en ningún momento te he fallado, además él está casado hace muchos años y vive realmente feliz.

-Lo sé, hablé con él esta mañana que me lo encontré al ir a buscarte y me dijo que habías renunciado por mi culpa hace más de una semana.

-Así lo hice, después de todo lo que paso no tenía alientos de seguir trabajando allí-Se dio vuelta sin poder mirarlo.

-lo siento mucho. -Se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda-Perdóname por favor Ami. -El me explico todo lo que paso esa noche, tu jamás te fuiste con él porque tu madre te necesitaba para una cirugía.

La forma en la que la tomo le pareció muy distinto al Taiki de las últimas semanas así que solo sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. -Fui un idiota y me arrepiento de cómo te trate sin dejar que me explicaras.

-Jamás te engañaría si eres el chico a quien más amo…por eso te elegí.

-Sé que no lo harías mi querida Ami, por algo nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-Taiki…eres el amor de mi vida-Lo abrazo muy feliz de estar al lado del chico que amaba y que amaría por siempre.

-Ami Mizuno…la chica intelectual y amorosa que será todo mi mundo. - Le acaricio su mejilla y procedió a besarla. -Me hicieron falta tus besos. -Volviendo a besarla.

-Lo mismo me pasaba a mí, ni siquiera en el hospital podía concentrarme.

-No dejes de trabajar en ese lugar, confió en ti -Le tomo la mano besándola muy sonriente.

\- Gracias por hacerlo, yo confiare en ti igualmente. -Nuevamente eran una pareja muy feliz.

Reí llego corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos reconciliados, interrumpiéndolos e incluso les pareció extraño ese comportamiento en ella.

-Chicos acaba de llamarme Seiya, encontraron a Serena y está muy mal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? -Taiki

-Van rumbo al hospital-Reí dijo con el poco aliento que tenia

\- ¿Podrías llevarnos Taiki?

-Claro que si…debemos estar al lado de los chicos

-Siento algo muy malo de todo esto. -Reí

\- ¿Te refieres al ataque de hace una semana? -Taiki

-Si…quizá esto sea un nuevo ataque. -Reí

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

Eos entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba Chibi chibi conectada al oxigeno pues su falta de aire no se explicaba, le tomo la mano suavemente una poco angustiado, no solo por ella sino por Serena.

"_Espero que esto no pase mayores, princesa Mitsuki, tú no puedes olvidarte que eres la hija de Serena y Seiya, eres la más valiosa para ellos dos…si tan solo pudieran recordar ese pasado doloroso"_

-Diles la verdad…Eos- Dijo con el poco aliento que tenía.

-Princesa… ¿Qué? - No comprendió de inmediato lo que esta quería decirle

-Dile la verdad a mi padre…a Seiya…el merece saber todo esto

-Pero es peligroso, además Serena está muy mal ahora con todo esto que le está pasando.

\- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-Aún no hay un diagnóstico, pero temo que algo está por sucederle.

-Por eso te pido que no le ocultes más esto a mi padre, Debe saber toda esta verdad, sobre su origen.

-Tratare de hacerlo en el momento que sea necesario princesa.

-Gracias-Dijo cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormida

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

Al llegar al hospital vieron que estaba Katherine con su amiga, Seiya se veía realmente aterrado con todo lo sucedido.

-Donde está mi esposa…

-Está en cuidados intensivos, los médicos no nos han dicho nada al respecto.

-Todo es mi culpa por haberla dejado que se fuera sola.

-Seiya tranquilízate, mama va a estar bien, ella tiene el cristal de plata, es muy fuerte y valiente para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo.

-Rini-Dijo el chico de cabello azabache

-Mi madre y mi hermanito estarán bien, sé que es así porque tú me lo has dicho millones de veces, Mama no se rendirá tan fácilmente, la conozco muy bien.

-Tienes razón, gracias Rini-Se abrazó a él consolándolo.

Un momento después llego la chica de cabellos platinados ante ellos, Seiya no se esperó más y le solicito que hablara sin rodeos sobre la condición de Serena.

-Logramos estabilizarla bajándole la hipotermia que presentaba.

\- ¿Y él bebe? - Pregunto Ami un poco angustiada.

-Se encuentra en observación, pero creo que lo más probable es que le hagamos unos exámenes para ver si esto no le deja secuelas.

Al terminar de decir esto vio que dos chicas le llamaron la atención, Katherine y Akari, quienes la observaba también se percataron de su esquiva mirada.

-Debo ir a ver a Mitsuki…que también llego con síntomas de estar enferma.

\- ¿Mitsuki?

-Sí, tu hija…chibi chibi…. Es el nombre que me dio cuando la conocí…disculpen.

Seiya estaba tan confundido, ¿Por qué la pequeña no había dicho nunca nada sobre su nombre? ¿Por qué también estés le sonaba muy conocido y nostálgico?

**-SxS-**

Al llegar a la habitación en donde estaba Serena se sintió tan mal de verla de aquella forma, muy impotente y culpable por su estado, no sabía qué hacer para que reaccionara, su vida y la de su hijo estaban en peligro, solo decidió tomarle la mano aun helada y la beso, al hacerlo un poder se emitió de este haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco aumentara y la temperatura corporal volviera a su normalidad.

-Mitsuki- Dijo aun inconsciente la rubia y a Seiya le llamo la tención

-Serena mi amor…estoy aquí… estoy a tu lado…despierta.

Eos apareció para observar el dolor que estaba sufriendo su príncipe, no sabía si era correcto contarle todo.

Serena despertó tocándole su cabellera a lo que este se puso muy contento con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -Dijo confundida

-En un hospital…caíste al lago que esta helado en esta época del año

-No recuerdo nada de eso…no sería capaz de eso…quizá se debió a que use mi cristal de plata…como lo hice contigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas aquella vez que nos vimos cuando me visitaste…te vi tan triste por no ser quien eras y me rompió el corazón tus palabras, así que decidí utilizarlo para que tú y tus hermanos tomaran tu verdadera forma.

\- ¿Qué? -No podía creer tal cosa.

-Así es, yo fui la responsable de tu cambio de apariencia…jamás se lo dije a nadie.

\- ¿Es por eso tus decaimientos y desmayo?

-Tal parece que sí, pero esto es tan extraño.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y no te paso nada, chibi chibi está en la otra habitación.

\- ¿Qué tiene? -Dijo asustada

-No es nada grave, solo creo que se debilito…pero no te preocupes la están atendiendo.

En ese momento Hikari llego mirando a los dos que estaban tan acaramelados como si no estuviera sucediendo nada.

-Veo que ya se siente mejor.

Los dos se pusieron rojos al ver que la chica platinada los estaba observando.

-Disculpen si interrumpo algo, pero debo decirles que Mitsuki, su hija la estabilizamos.

-Qué alivio saber eso… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Al parecer sufrió una leve baja de presión por causas que aún desconocemos en cuanto a sus signos vitales todo está normal, así que con una alimentación adecuada y el cariño de los dos más la de su familia estará bien.

-Así lo haremos, y en cuanto a Serena ¿Cómo está? -Seiya

-No te voy a mentir Seiya, Serena está un poco delicada tras esa caída al agua fría.

\- ¿Quieres decir que puedo perder a mi bebe?

-Lo mejor es que de ahora en adelante permanezcas en cama y te evites cualquier estrés o cambio de ánimo, porque si no lo haces puede ser muy grave para él bebe.

-Entonces no puedo salir de casa hasta que nazca.

-Es lo mejor mi amor, yo estaré contigo.

-Pero y la productora…y el nuevo sencillo y el video que pronto saldrá.

-Ya lo veras…Yaten y Taiki lo harán bien…recuerda que soy la estrella famosa que hace que ellos dos brillen. -Haciéndose el importante del grupo, algo que a la joven platinada le causo gracia.

-Eres un egoísta. -Serena fingiendo enojo

-El egoísta que más amas ¿no? -Le beso la mano a lo que esta sonrió. 

Sin más que decir se despidió de los dos y al hacerlo se encontró con el pequeño que estaba tan fascinado con lo que su querido príncipe hacía, pero a su mente vino la niña de cabellos rosa obscuro, y pensó que quizá de alguna forma chibi chibi lo querría o se había precipitado a besarla.

\- ¿Eos que es lo que te ocurre…porque lloras?

Este ni siquiera se había percatado que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

-No es nada, solo tuve miedo que algo le pasara a esa niña, no me lo perdonara y más si a Serena estaba en peligro como en el pasado.

-Las dos están bien, no te preocupes por eso.

-Si les llegara a ocurrir lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

-Ten la certeza que no sucederá, por algo tú y esa pequeña se encontraron, junto a las demás podremos acabar todo esto.

-Tienes razón, por algo chibi chibi fue llamada luz de la esperanza. -Sus ojos estaban tan brillante y llenos de amor de solo pensar en ella.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta esa niña? -Dijo Hikari al verlo tan sonriente

-Claro que no…jamás podría enamorarme de una chica descendiente de mi reino…además lo único que me interesa es protegerla

-Está bien…no te molestare con esas cosas...debo ir a ver a otros pacientes…nos vemos. -Hikari dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Al marcharse la joven, él se fue a la habitación en donde dormía tranquilamente la chica de cabellos rosa obscuro, se convirtió en el pequeño gatito rubio y subió a su lado evitando despertarla.

"Espero que esto no pase a mayores…no quisiera que te sucediera nada ahora que estas con ellos dos…que son tus padres…y te has vuelto algo especial para mi desde que te vi por primera vez" – Pensó el chico acurrucándose a su lado durmiéndose en unos instantes

**======::::::======**

Rini al ver que su madre se encontraba bien fue a la entrada del hospital, pues no quería interrumpirlos en su momento de amor, pues últimamente no tenían privacidad, se sentía feliz de que todo estuviera de esa forma.

Pero algo le causo curiosidad, muy cerca vio unas luces y supuso que era Eliot quien venía a verla después de tanto tiempo, pero le asombro que se estuviera alejando de ella.

Se fue corriendo a verlo para que no escapara, pero no se fijó que una auto venia, este intento detenerse, pero la arrojó al suelo en el momento en que el parachoques le roso su rostro, tanto así que quedó inmóvil.

-Pequeña Dama-Grito Diana al llegar y verla en esa posición en el auto.

-Si Diana-Dijo cargándola en su cabeza

-Vámonos, las demás te buscan para que veas a la reina.

Una joven desconocida bajo del auto un poco asustada de haber causado todo ese desastre.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿No las lastime?

-Por supuesto que no…estoy bien…solo no me fije al cruzar la calle.

-Qué alivio…perdóname, pero es que tome el auto de la compañía en la que trabajo y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado…algo que no fui muy obediente. -Dijo fingiendo vergüenza, ya que lo había hecho todo a propósito.

-No te preocupes- Al levantar su mano para consolar a la chica se dio cuenta que se había lastimado la muñeca y esto la hizo quejarse de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Pequeña dama? -Diana

-Es solo que me está doliendo un poco la mano. -

-Seguro te lastimaste al caer después del choque- Diana

-Lo ves, te lastimaste por mi culpa- Dijo la mujer casi llorando- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi representante…es una mujer muy exigente…y seguro tus padres querrán demandarme por esto

Rini al ver lo asustada que se veía esa chica, se entristeció, pero se le ocurrió un plan.

-No le diré nada de esto a mis padres…no te pongas así.

-Pero al menos déjame llevarte a la enfermería para que te revisen.

-Es que está cerca y puedo irme sola.

-Pequeña Dama al parecer nos perdimos un poco de donde estábamos

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo?

-Suban al auto y no se preocupen que yo las llevare a casa…por cierto soy Kuroki Mio.

-Mi nombre es Rini y ella es Diana, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente- Sonrió sarcásticamente subiendo con ellas al auto para irse.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::-**

-Parece que ya te encuentras muy bien cabeza de bombon-Dijo interrumpiendo la chica del aire con Michiru.

-Haruka…Michiru.-Dijo Serena.

-Hola…parece que la están pasando muy bien después de ese susto que pasaste. -Michiru.

-Casi dejas viudo a tu estrellita

-Oye Haruka.-El peli azabache dijo enojado.

-Solo fue una pequeña broma…ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

-Una de muy mal gusto-Dijo Serena enojada

-Perdón…solo pasábamos a ver cómo te encontrabas. -Dijo la rubia de pelo corto cambiando el tema.

-Estoy bien…solo que debo permanecer más tiempo en casa por él bebe.

-Oh ya veo

-No te gustaría regresar al palacio para que te sientas mas segura.

-En este momento saben que quiero seguir siendo la chica que solia ser antes no deseo regresar jamas a ese lugar y mantenerme cautiva.

-Seria una buena idea mi bombon

-Seiya…¿Acaso quieres eso?

-No claro que no. Solo que estaríamos mejor.,,, solo que si tu no quieres, pues no te obligaremos.

-Sabes que no quiero separarme de papa y mama-Serena

-De acuerdo la reina ha hablado y es su decisión. -Haruka salió seguido de Michiru sin despedirse y lo tomaron como forma de respetar siempre sus deseos.

-Seiya quiero pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Qué quieres mi bomboncito?

-Si algo me llegase a suceder, no importa que sea…prométeme que cuidaras de mi hija Rini al igual que a chibi chibi y a este bebe.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso lo dices por lo de tu cristal de plata?

-Lo digo por otras razones y más el que no recuerdo él porque de este suceso repentino.

-No pienses en esas cosas por favor- La abrazo tratando de no dejarla ni un momento lejos de su cuerpo, pues sentía que algo sucedía y ella sabía que así pasaría. - Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado siempre, no dejare que les suceda nada a ti ni a nadie.

-Seiya…-Se sintió tan llena de paz al escucharlo que no fue capaz de decirle más que su nombre.

_**:::::_:::::**_

-Solo fue una fractura muy pequeña en tu mano, solo te vendaremos y no podrás utilizarla por unos días.

-De acuerdo, hare lo que me dice doctora.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si Diana…-Miro su reloj viendo que ya era tarde-Creo que nos iremos ya

-Perdóname, pero yo te llevare a casa después de todo fui una estúpida. -Mío dijo con remordimientos.

-Por favor no hables así. -Rini no soportaba verla así.

-Con gusto aceptaremos que nos lleve a casa…se ha portado muy bien con nosotros. -Dijo la gatita

La chica detuvo el auto al llegar a la casa en donde vivían los abuelos de la pequeña, se despidió con la esperanza de que se volverían a ver pues ya eran amigas.

La vio marcharse por el retrovisor del auto con su típica risa malvada, la chica de cabellos azules apareció en el puesto del copiloto sonriendo al verla

\- ¿Ya conociste a la pequeña mocosa?

-Así es…es muy tonta como su madre…creo que caerá muy rápido de lo esperado y al fin podre vengarme de todos aquellos que quisieron destruirme por completo.

-Confió en que pronto la tendremos en nuestro poder, soy la más fuerte Sailor y no le dejare que nadie me derrote.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer para ganarte su confianza.

-Si…mañana comenzare.

_**:::::_:::::**_

Al entrar a casa noto que su madre ya estaba en casa junto con Chibi chibi y Seiya que acababan de llegar.

-Mama ya estás aquí.

-Si…acaban de darle de alta a las dos. -Seiya

-Ah ya veo…me alegro mucho…me iré a dormir ya-Bostezo muy cansada.

-Espera hija… ¿Qué te paso en la mano? ¿Porque la tienes vendada?

-Es que…-No sabía que decir, pues ella dijo que no mencionara nada de su nueva amistad con ella.

\- ¿Qué te paso Rini?

-Solo se cayó de vuelta a casa Reina Serenity. -Dijo Diana al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la chica.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí, Diana me acompaño a la enfermería y ya estoy bien. -Bostezo de nuevo fingiendo sueño-Creo que debo irme a regresar mañana tendré escuela así que hasta mañana a todos.

\- ¿Volverás a la escuela? -Serena se asombró de verla así.

-Sí, creo que ya es tiempo ¿no crees?

-Sí, me alegra que quieras volver- La abrazo y la beso tiernamente.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::-**

Al día siguiente Rini despertó muy feliz por regresar a la escuela, pero se notó un poco rara, al verse al espejo vio que su cabello y todo su cuerpo habían cambiado al de una mujer adulta.

-Pero que es…todo esto-Grito la joven al ver su apariencia, tanto así que despertó a la gatita gris de un susto.

\- ¿Pequeña Dama, sucede algo? -Pero al verla se aterro mucho pues ya no era pequeña. -Estas más grande.

\- ¿Qué me sucede Diana…porque estoy en esta forma? no entiendo.

\- ¿Rini que sucede? -Dijo Serena, que escucho aquellos gritos.

-Nada mama…solo fue una pequeña pesadilla…aparte de que ya se me hace muy tarde para la escuela- Dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación con su ropa pequeña.

Serena se dio cuenta de que esta se veía más alta, su cabellera era más larga de la acostumbrada. - ¿pero ¿qué te paso? No me huyas, soy tu madre y esto no está bien Rini…aún es muy temprano para que te vallas.

La chica con Diana se detuvo y se dejó ver bien de ella con un poco de vergüenza, la rubia no lo podía creer que esta hubiera crecido de una manera tan rápida de un día a otro.

\- ¿Por qué estas así?

-No lo sé…al parecer fue después de que soñé con papa y con Eliot

\- ¿Viste a tu…padre?

-Así es...-Sonrió al recordarlo- Me dijo que no me preocupara por nada, que estando contigo y con Seiya no nos sucedería nada.

Chibi chibi ya recuperada salió sin ser vista desde las escaleras arriba

-Además me dio el cristal dorado y lo fusiono con mi cristal formando mi cristal de la luna rosa…

\- ¿Tu propio cristal?

-Si…todas las Sailors lo poseen

-Quizá…te fue concedido ahora porque ya tuviste tu entrenamiento de sailor en el pasado.

\- ¿Crees que por eso fue mi crecimiento?

-mire que hasta su mano se curó Reina Serenity. -Diana noto que la sujetaba con ambas cuando el día anterior no podía hacerlo.

-Quizá sea esto obra de tu propio cristal…más el amor que le das a Eliot.

Chibi chibi sintió que su corazón latía al escuchar las palabras de Serena, vio detenidamente ala gatito que tenía a su lado, se sonrojo al ver que este la veía detenidamente, así que dio vuelta la cara evitando verlo, bajo las escaleras para saludarlas y noto que peli rosa no era una niña si no una joven.

\- ¿Rini?-Dijo sorprendida a lo que esta se escondió detrás de su madre.

-Parece ser que Rini debe ir contigo a la escuela.

-Pero mama…como voy a ir con este cuerpo así, todos son muy pequeños, parece ser que tengo más de trece años.

-No iras a tu grado, sino al de Mitsuki.

\- ¿Mitsuki? -Dijeron las dos jóvenes, Rini mas sorprendida.

-Así es…me entere por Hikari…-Serena

Creo que olvidaste contárnoslo. -Rini

-Perdón…es que, no vi necesario que lo supieran ya que siempre me han llamado Chibi chibi…así que pueden decirme como deseen.

-De acuerdo…ahora ve a vestirte que ahora si se te hará muy tarde…les preparare la cena ya que papa y mama se han ido y regresaran muy tarde.

\- ¿Y Seiya? -Dijo Rini

-Él tuvo que irse muy temprano…Yaten esta últimamente muy exigente con todo esto de la filmación y las cosas de la productora.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar sola?  
-Diana y Artemis vendrán en un momento…ahora ve a cambiarte. -Sonrió como siempre acariciando el pelo de la chica de ojos azulados.

::::-_-:::::

N/A

Espero les guste, como ven ya creció inesperadamente la peli rosa y esto traerá cosas buenas y a la vez malas, pero no se preocupen Serena y Seiya estarán bien…al menos por ahora…muajajajajaja.

Nos leemos luego.


	26. La revelación de la verdadera identidad

** Capítulo 26**

**La revelación de la verdadera identidad**

Haruka y Michiru llevaron a Hina a un lugar completamente alejado de Tokio, era un sitio realmente lindo y tranquilo y protegido.  
-Espero que agradezcas que Serena no es una mujer con malas intenciones.-Hauka  
-¿Qué hago aquí?-Hina  
-Solo quiso darte el perdón real dejándote en un lugar que te sientas libre…-Michiru  
-Espero que no vuelvas a cometer alguna de tus artimañas-Haruka  
-Lo prometo…se que estaré feliz aquí…muchas gracias.-Hina

Sin decir nada y solo mirarla se despidieron alejándose subiendo a su auto viendo lo contenta que estaba.  
-Si yo hubiera sido la traicionada no dejaría viva a esa mujer.  
-Uy que profunda eres Haruka.  
-Se que Serena es una chica que puede perdonar a cualquiera así le haga el mas grande daño.  
\- Tienes razón, creo que jamás cambiara…vámonos.

**_**  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**_**

-Rini…No pude hablar con las chicas sobre tu decisión de ir a Elisión…si quieres lo hare hoy.-Serena  
-No te preocupes por eso mama…por ahora no puedo visitarlo físicamente, solo nos veremos en sueños…tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como guardián.  
-Ya veo…-Vio que la ropa que tenía estaba un poco pequeña. -Creo que mi pequeña necesita un nuevo ropero de su misma talla.  
La chica se sonrojo al notar que de verdad era muy diminuta. -Le diré a Mina que en cuanto salgas de la escuela te vaya a buscar para que te compre ropa.  
-¿Después de clase?…pero tengo algo que hacer  
-A si…es verdad que tú y Seiya me tienen un pequeño secreto y no puedo saberlo.  
-De verdad que te encantara mama…ya lo veras. - La abrazo tocando su barriguita- y estoy segura que al bebe también.  
-Me muero de ganas de saber qué es lo que traman los dos…le pediré a chibi chibi uno de sus uniformes.  
-De acuerdo...-Esta se fue de nuevo a la habitación con Diana en su cabeza.

\- ¿Tú crees que esto de verdad es un regalo por tu esfuerzo en el pasado pequeña dama?-Dijo Diana  
-Ahora no soy una "Pequeña Dama", creo que con Lady es suficiente- Se rio de sí misma. -Aunque en el fondo sigo siendo una niña pequeña de ocho años.  
-Tienes razón, te comportas igual que siempre. -Dijo Diana mientras saltaba en su forma humana en la cama.  
-Eres mala Diana. -Así se subió a seguirla con una almohada divirtiéndose como era su costumbre.- Cambiando de tema, creo que de verdad esto se debe a mi entrenamiento como sailor cuando viaje al pasado.-Dijo observándose al espejo al bajarse de la cama.

-Rini aquí esta tu uniforme mi querida hija...vas a quedar realmente hermosa.-Serena entro de nuevo  
-Creo que todos estarán realmente confundidos al ver a la hija de los reyes de Tokio tan grande.-Diana  
-No te preocupes Diana, se que hacer en cuanto llegue a la escuela.-Rini  
-Rini...¿Acaso usaras el cristal de plata?-Serena dijo un poco asustada.  
-Por supuesto que no lo hare Mama, sabes que puedo utilizar mi luna pelota para hipnotizar a la gente.-Rini  
-Solo no te excedas con ese poder jovencita, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una chiquilla a pesar de ese crecimiento.-Serena

-Es lo mismo que yo le acabo de decir reina Serenity.-Diana  
-Diana...que te he dicho sobre eso.-Serena hizo una cara de enojo fingido.  
-Perdón majestad...digo Serena.-La gatita gris estaba roja y avergonzada.

La rubia se le acerco acariciándole su cabeza y sonrió sabiendo que la pequeña hija de Luna la quería con todo respeto y amor.-Eres una niña muy linda...  
Rini corría de aquí para allá pues estaba alistándose para la irse pronto a la escuela.

-¿Acompañaras a Rini verdad?-Serena le dijo muy susurrante a la gatita  
-Si por supuesto...estaré a su lado siempre.-Diana  
-No la dejes ni un momento sola, te lo pido mi querida Diana.-Serena  
-Lo prometo-La gatita le sonrió.

-Vámonos ahora mismo o llegaremos tarde a la escuela Rini.-Chibi chibi entro apresurada.  
-Que les vaya muy bien chicas- Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que las dos bajaban como locas las escaleras casi tumbando a Luna que llegaba.  
-¿Qué paso aquí?-Dijo llegando al segundo piso muy agitada.  
-No te preocupes solo son dos niñas que corren a la escuela porque se les hizo tarde.-Serena sonreía- Me recuerdan a mi.  
-¿Quien era esa niña que iba con chibi chibi?  
-Acaso no te diste cuenta de que era Rini-Serena la miro muy risueña y burlona.  
-¿Rini?  
-Así es Luna...mi pequeña dama es ahora una señorita-Serena

Luna estaba impactada con la noticia de que Rini había crecido que se quedo inmovil por un buen rato.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Starmoon Producciones.**

Seiya estaba enfadado pues Yaten aún no había llegado, eso le molesto mucho pues era mejor estar al lado de su querido bombón.  
-Ese tonto que es lo que le pasa…porque me hace venir tan temprano-Refunfuñaba  
Hasta que después de más de una hora el platinado llego junto con Taiki muy normal como siempre, lo vio medio dormido.  
-¿Oye que haces aquí tan temprano?-Dijo Taiki picándole la cara para que despertara.  
-¿No deberías estar cuidando a Serena?-Yaten

El chico reacciono mirando a los dos primero con demasiado sueño, hasta que recordó lo que sucedía.  
-Oigan ustedes dos porque no llegaron antes, Serena se quedó sola en casa por venir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.  
-Yo no te necesito para nada hoy Seiya, acaso estás loco-Yaten  
-Recibí una llamada tuya anoche muy tarde diciéndome que había un problema y que debía venir a primera hora.-Estaba enfadado.  
-Oye primero que todo yo estaba muy ocupado con Mina-Esto lo puso completamente rojo al decir eso. -Además sabía que estabas cuidando a Serena…no te llamaría a esas horas.  
-Qué extraño-Taiki  
\- ¿Eh? -Seiya  
-Yo igual recibí una llamada esta mañana…pero no era Yaten, sino una voz susurrante diciéndome que me esperaba esta noche en el parque número diez de Juban...es mas dijo que los tres.  
-Es raro…quizá deberíamos decirle a las chicas -Seiya dijo pensativo  
-Pero quizá sea una trampa...es mejor no decirles nada e ir a investigar.- Taiki  
-Está bien, vamos a ver cómo me escapo por un rato de mi diosa del amor.-Yaten  
\- Uy parece que la estás pasando muy bien con Mina…¿y tu como estas con tu querida geniecito?  
-Seiya no le digas así…tuvimos un pequeño mal entendido hace mucho pero ya lo arreglamos.  
\- Ah ya veo que los dos han tenido muchas noches de pasión.-Seiya dijo sarcástico.  
-Serena con ese estado no creo que puedan hacer mucho… ¿acaso tienes celos de nosotros? -Dijo Yaten muy picaron  
-Yates eres un…-Seiya quería matarlo  
-Cálmense ya los dos y dejen de estar molestando la vida del otro.-Taiki intentaba separarlos.  
-Algún día te veré en mi misma situación con Mina y me reiré como tú lo estás haciendo malhumorado.-Seiya  
\- ¿A quién le llamas malhumorado? -Yaten estaba hecho una furia total  
-A ti tonto burlón-Seiya quería hacerlo desquitar toda era ira que el platinado le había sacado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes jovencitos? -Michael llego observando todo el escandalo que causaban los dos.  
-Es solo la pelea de dos tontuelos inmaduros que aun no saben comportarse ante el publico.-Taiki dijo con mucha vergüenza.  
-No creí que fueran tan infantiles ustedes dos.- Soltó una carcajada a lo que los dos se separaron fingiendo enojo.- Cálmense chicos no es para tanto y si deseas puedes irte Seiya, creo que después de lo que paso Serena te necesita mas que nunca.  
-Lo ven, el me entiende mas que nadie.- Refunfuño el peli azabache.  
-No es para tanto chicos…las cosas de Seiya deben ser mas importantes que el grupo en este momento…la vida de Serena y el bebe están en riesgo.-Michael dijo y en ese momento Katherine llego.

-¿Cómo que en riesgo?-Taiki y Yaten estaban confundidos  
-¿Acaso no se enteraron?-Seiya  
-Ni siquiera nos informaron de su estado-Taiki  
-No me perdonaría jamás si algo le llegara a pasar…la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo.-Seiya  
-No te angusties hermano, nosotros tampoco queremos que a Serena y nuestro sobrino les pase  
-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me moriría de dolor-Yaten lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho.  
-Gracias hermano...se que con su ayuda y de las chicas todo saldrá bien.-Seiya  
Los tres fueron a desayunar para después el chico marcharse a estar con Serena.

-¿Crees que a Serena no le volverá a ocurrir aquel incidente?-Dijo Michael a Katherine al verlos en salir  
-La verdad es que no se que pensar ahora después de esto...Eos me dijo que haría todo lo posible para que ellos al menos sepan la verdad de sus vidas pasadas sin mencionarla a ella aun, ya que no puede por el estado en el que se encuentra.-Katherine  
-¿Y si llegan a despertar antes de lo esperado?-Michael.  
-Eos tiene la sospecha de que el enemigo incrementara todo su poder si eso pasa...pero yo creo que tiene otra manera de obtener energía.-Katherine  
-¿Serena?-Michael  
-Si...solo digo que quizás este tratando de manipular a su antojo a Serena-Katherine  
-¿Tu crees?  
-Si...así que investigare con Healer y Maker sobre todos estos acontecimientos.-Katherine  
-Espero que de verdad no suceda nada.-Michael  
-Por supuesto que no lo hará...-Vio su reloj-Tengo que irme en este momento a ver con Akari para hablar con quien se supone es Healer.-Katherine  
-De acuerdo...nos vemos aquí al medio día, no olvides que tienes trabajo que hacer jovencita.-Michael la vio seriamente  
-Desde luego que no lo olvido Michael...adiós.-Lo abrazo y se marcho.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SxS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rini y Mitsuki quedaron castigadas después de clases por haber llegado tarde, así que les toco la limpieza del salón solas junto a Diana quien se quedo dormida.  
-No puedo creer que es mi primer día en este lugar y hayamos llegado tarde juntas y nos castigaran.  
-Fue divertido no crees...además Serena tenia esa maña de llegar tarde-Dijo Chibi chibi y ambas se rieron.  
-Ojala que no se nos pegue es mal habito...pero me encanto que tu estuvieras conmigo...aparte de Hotaru tu eres mi amiga.  
-Gracias Rini por confiar en mi...también te considero mi amiga...¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?  
-Si, dime.  
-Bueno es que, sin quererlo escuche que tienes a alguien especial en tu vida...Eliot.  
Rini se puso completamente roja al oírla, su manos temblaban-Es…una larga historia…lo conocí al visitar el pasado…el estaba en problemas en Ilusión…es un Pegaso.  
-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de el?-Chini chibi  
-Después de estar mucho tiempo juntos y compartir los mismos momentos creo que…eso hizo surgir todo eso-Dijo recostándose en el escritorio, pero noto que chibi chibi estaba sonrojada-Oye…¿ Acaso te gusta alguien?- Dijo muy curiosa a lo que en sus mejillas se aumento el color.  
-Bueno…es la primera vez que me sucede…no se si es amor o agradecimiento hacia esa persona.-Chibi chibi  
-Dime quien es….acaso lo conozco-Rini curiosa  
-Claro que lo conoces….siempre esta conmigo.-Chibi chibi  
-No me digas que es Seiya-Rini  
-Oye claro que no…a el lo quiero como mi padre….además es de Serena tu mama.-Chibi chibi  
-Lo siento….es que por un momento pensé que era el, yo igual lo quiero como si fuera mi padre sabes….-Rini  
-¿Enserio?-Chibi chibi  
-Si….Pero ya dime quien es la persona de la que te enamoraste.-Dijo tratando de evitar la conversación sobre Seiya  
\- Es…Eos.-Chibi chibi  
-¿El pequeño gatito?-Rini  
-Si…hace poco discutimos por algo y el…me beso…y desde ese momento no soy capaz de verlo a la cara…ha estado un poco distante.-Chibi chibi  
-No puedo creerlo…se te nota en la forma como hablas de el que te gusta.-Rini  
-¿Tanto así?-chibi chibi  
-Si...solo tienes que hablar con el sobre esto y así sabrás si el siente lo mismo por ti...si quieres te acompaño a que lo veas.-Rini  
-Pero...-Chibi chibi

-Anda...vamos ahora mismo- Saco las dos mochilas y se fueron dejando impecable el salón

Pero algo extraño sucedía en el jardín de la escuela, todos la observaban con ojos de odio, ella solo se preguntaba el porque de esto hasta que escucho un comentarios.  
-Es niña es la hija de la reina Serenity...quien traiciono a su esposo y lo dejo morir por irse con una estrella.  
Rini solo trataba de caminar sin que esto le afectara pero las burlas continuaban-Ella es una mujer que solo quiere que todos los hombres caigan a sus pies...muy pronto dejara a Seiya Kou por otro hombre.

Eso no lo soporto mas así que corrió hasta donde estaba aquella chica de cabellos negros y la tiro al suelo jalando sus cabellos a lo que esta también trataba de defenderse, los chicos solo gritaban hasta que Chibi chibi fue tras la directora y esta logro junto algunos alumnos separarlas.

-Mi madre no es la persona que tu crees...eres una tonta al creerlo.- Rini estaba completamente desarreglada.  
-Todo el mundo lo dice...tu madre es una mujer a la que solo le gustan las aventuras.  
-Deja de tratar así a mi madre- La cacheteo muy fuerte.- Se que ella no es perfecta pero no permitiré que la trates de esa manera.  
-Señorita Tsukino...señorita Izumi...a la dirección...llamare a sus padres.  
-Por favor no lo haga...ella fue la que empezó directora...Izumi.-Chibi chibi dijo  
-Eres nueva y ya estas causando problemas-Directora  
-Solo porque es la hija de la reina tiene privilegios en la escuela-Izumi  
-No es ningún privilegio, también será castigada...así que llamare a tu tutora...vamos de inmediato.

-Señora directora...por favor no llame a mi madre...esta muy delicada de salud.-Rini suplicaba.  
-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de responder a los golpes.-Dijo mientras caminaban a la dirección.  
-Porque no mejor llama a Seiya...directora.-Chibi chibi opino a lo que Rini se puso nerviosa.  
-Mitsuki-Rini la miro  
-¿El esposo de tu madre?-La directora pregunto a las dos.  
-Así es directora...pero no quiero causarle problemas-Rini  
-Sabes que el es confiable, además no le dirá a mama.-Se acerco Chibi chibi susurandole.  
-Espero que no se enoje por esto.-Rini acepto que fuera llamado pero estaba asustada.

**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**

Mientras tanto fuera de la dirección la chica que había provocado la pelea utilizaba su celular.

-Creo que tendrás que venir en este momento Mío...al parecer me van a suspender por pelearme con la hija de la querida reina.  
-Oh ya veo...¿Pero como hiciste para que esa chiquilla te atacara?  
-Ven y lo compruebas por ti misma querida Mío...creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa.  
-Esta bien...iré en un instante.  
-La estaré esperando señora

Al colgar observo que ya no estaba en la habitación sino en frente de su alter ego.

-¿Sucede algo?-Mío dijo viéndola seriamente.  
-Hace un momento en este lugar hubo uno temblor y ruidos estaños.

Esta sonrió al saber que su verdadero ser despertaría en cualquier momento

\- Es solo la verdadera energía de caos que esta despertando, pronto la obtendrá si es que tenemos el cristal de cosmos...ya nadie podrá derrotarnos jamás

-De acuerdo...jamás pensé que el verdadero poder de caos me pertenezca para siempre a mi...la verdadera reina de la luna.  
Mío solo sonrió con una mirada de malicia al ver que Kurai estaba ilusionada con todo aquello.

**:****::**

**:::**  
**:::**

**Hospital de Jubban**

Katherine llego con Akari a la parte del jardín del hospital en donde ya estaba Hikari esperándolas para hablar.  
-Imagino que ya sabes quienes somos ¿no?-Katherine dijo al verla  
-Así es…Maker y Figther…no entiendo el porque lo se…pero al verlas ayer lo deduje de inmediato.  
-Es porque eres la sailor star de la curación- Akari le obsequio su broche dorado de sailor.  
-¿Qué es esto?-Hikari  
-Es tu broche de transformación, cada una posee el suyo, yo los recibí de la reina Polaris.  
-¿Ustedes vienen de Kimonku? ¿no es así?-Hikari  
-Así es, la reina Kakyuu nos pidió que viniéramos para proteger a la princesa Mitsuki y a sus padres.-Katherine  
-Entonces es cierto todo eso que me dijo Eos.-Hikari pensó.  
-Esa niña es especial por ser hija de los reyes del cosmos...tiene un cristal con los poderes combinados de sus padres.-Katherine  
-¿Por qué no le decimos todo esto a ellos entonces...digo...si lo saben quizá podamos derrotar el mal.-Hikari dijo angustiada.  
-Eos me dijo que cito a los chicos para que esta noche se vieran en determinado lugar para al menos decirle lo que esta pasando...pero el peligro en este momento es que despierten y suceda lo de esa época.-Katherine  
-No creo que eso suceda...entiendo que vivieron un pasado trágico pero...quizá ellos sean capaces de acabar todo esto.-Akari  
-La verdad yo creo igual que tu Akari, Mitsuki es la prueba de ello...se ha esforzado luchando.-Katherine  
-El día en que el rey Endymion murió, ella fue la única que pudo usar ese cetro especial que tiene...al igual que Seiya que derroto a aquel monstruo.-Hikari  
-Así que el ya esta despertando...quizá puedan hacerlo los demás.-Akari penso.

**::::**  
**::::**  
**::::**

Seiya llego a la escuela dirigiéndose a la dirección,  
-Seiya.-Chibi chibi vio llegar a Seiya y lo saludo  
-¿Que es lo que paso?  
-Por favor no te enojes y no entres sorprendido cuando veas el cambio que tiene Rini-Chibi chibi  
-¿Eh?-Este no entendió para nada  
-Solo entra a escuchar lo que tienen que decirte...actúa como un padre ¿Si?-Le sonrió haciendo que este entrara a la dirección.

Rini al verlo sintió que seria regañada, pero Seiya al ver a la chica se quedo mudo, esta solo se hizo la que no era con ella.  
-Discúlpeme por llegar tarde directora...dígame que ¿es lo que ha ocurrido?.-Seiya  
-Su hija se ha peleado con una de las alumnas recién llegadas y sabe que eso no es permitido en este lugar.-Directora  
-¿Es verdad Rini?-Seiya la vio tan avergonzada.  
-Si, lo hice porque estaba insultando a mi madre-Dijo tristemente  
-La pobre princesita se ofendió porque su madre es una cualquiera.-Izumi se rio de ella.

Esta se puso nuevamente enojada mirándola, pero Seiya la detuvo abrazándola - Tranquila...no le hagas caso a esos tontos comentarios de una mujer sin educación.  
La chica solo tuvo para el una mirada matadora – Oye tu...  
-Izumi ¿que es esa manera de tratar a la gente?.-Mio entro regañando a la chica.  
-¿Usted quien es?-Dijo la directora al verla que entraba sin pedir permiso.  
-Disculpeme, soy la tutora de esta jovencita tan arrogante...ya la he cambiado miles de veces de escuela y en ninguna encaja...ya no se que voy a hacer.  
Rini la vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era la chica que la había arroyado el día anterior.  
-Pero si usted es Mio Kuroki, la cantante famosa-Directora  
-¿Mio Kuroki, la rival de Minako?-Seiya dijo  
-Así es- Se dio vuelta viendo a Seiya e impacto de tenerlo enfrente.

"Al fin te veo tan cercano mi queridísimo Seiya"-Se acerco para tocarlo pero este la esquivo, la mirada penetrante de esta lo estaba incomodando.

-¿Podríamos arreglar esto señores?-Directora  
-Si...solo le voy a decir una cosa, Rini es una chica de buenos modales así que si Izumi la trato de esa manera es porque quería que ella la tratara así.-Dijo Seiya sin dejar de ver a Mio que le causaba tanta incomodidad.  
-Rini es tratada aquí como cualquiera de las alumnas de este colegio, pero al parecer tiene complejos de princesa ofendida.-Directora  
-¿Qué?-Seiya  
-Creo que una suspensión por tres días le dará el escarmiento que necesita.-Directora  
-Directora no creo que sea para tanto...la que merece un castigo es mi sobrina por ser tan tonta.-Mio  
-A ella también la suspenderé, así que no vuelvan hasta dentro de tres días, espero que con esto aprendan jovencitas.-Dijo mientras ellas ponían cara de mucha vergüenza  
-Si...señora directora.-Dijeron las dos

Al salir los tres llegaron al estacionamiento en donde Seiya no entendía nada al ver al Rini tan distinta.  
-Creo que debes estar sorprendido con todo esto, Mama también lo hizo.-Rini  
-¿Cómo sucedió?-Seiya  
-Simplemente desperté en esta forma...mi padre me dio el cristal dorado en mi sueño.-Rini  
-A si.-Seiya  
-Pero creo que debes estar mas sorprendido con mi comportamiento -Rini se sintió triste  
-No, hiciste bien en defender a mama...pero espero que no vuelva a suceder jovencita.-Seiya la abrazo.  
-Lo prometo...no volverá a pasar mas.-Una lagrima broto de sus ojos a lo que Seiya le limpio de inmediato.  
-Ahora que les parece si nos vamos a nuestro lugar secreto para mama.-Seiya dijo calmando las cosas olvidándose de lo que había sucedido.  
-Claro.-Chibi chibi y Rini dijeron felices  
-¿Qué lugar secreto?-Diana intervino saliendo de la mochila de Seiya  
-¿Diana que haces aquí?-Rini  
-Me quede dormida hace un rato en lo que llego Seiya, es un lugar muy abrigador.-Diana  
-Estamos preparando una sorpresa a mama, así que si quieres ir no le dirás nada.-Rini  
-Lo prometo-Diana  
-Entonces vamos-Seiya emprendió el viaje hacia su futura casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir Mio vio detenidamente a Seiya junto a ellas, su malvada mirada se cruzo con la de la chica peli rosa, a lo que esta pidió a Seiya detenerse con la excusa de que se le había quedado algo.

Al llegar al casillero Mio estaba allí-Es bueno que nos volvamos a ver querida amiga.-Mio  
-¿Tu eres tutora de esa niña?-Rini  
-Si, que cruel es el destino...no crees...quisiera que me acompañaras al comer esta noche para así limar asperezas con ella.-Mio  
-Pero...-Rini no se convencía  
-Por favor, quiero que hagan las paces, no sabes como es la vida de esa niña...te lo pido.-Mio suplicaba  
-De acuerdo iré...-Rini no tuvo mas remedio  
-Bien...te recogeré a las seis en el parque jubban - Mio  
-Seré puntual...nos vemos.-Rini  
-Que te vaya bien amiga.-Mio  
-¿Lograste convencerla?-Izumi

-Por supuesto que si, es una ingenua, creyó que tu tienes una vida muy difícil...de verdad que me sorprendió encontrarme a Seiya y a una chica mayor.-Mio  
-¿Tu hiciste que creciera de esa manera no es así?-Izumi  
-No, quizá el poder de su cristal lo hizo...después de todo su padre ya no esta y es la única heredera.-Mio  
-Como sea...tengo que ganarme su confianza lo mas rápido que pueda y que nos volvamos muy amigas.

-Ya veras que si- Mio sonrio malevolamente.

**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**

Setsuna se encontraba en casa de los Tomoe haciendo investigaciones y deducciones de las cosas que habían sucedido en todo ese tiempo pero no le iba tan bien, pues aun habían indicios sin resolver, ya no podía usar el poder para ir a las puertas del tiempo y esto la frustraba demasiado.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer sobre todo esto?-Setsuna  
-Tranquila Setsuna, quizá con un poco de paciencia todo se aclare  
-Señor Tomoe...es un poco complicado sin mi poder de sailor del tiempo.  
-Deberías descansar...llevas días desvelándote-Le ofreció un poco de te.  
-Lo se...pero esto me preocupa.-Lo bebió dejándolo en la mesa escribiendo en la computadora de nuevo.  
-Anda...te aseguro que con un poco-Este evito que tocara una vez mas las teclas.  
-Señor Tomoe...¿Que hace?-Se sintió confundida  
-Quería preguntarte, ¿que sentiste con ese beso de hace tiempo?.-Souichi  
-Creo que no es apropiado hablar de eso en este momento - Setsuna  
-No hemos dicho nada sobre eso...solo quiero que sepas que mi hija y yo somos muy felices a tu lado Setsuna.-Souichi  
-Lo se...pero jamás había tenido un sentimiento de amor hacia alguien...además...¿Que dirá Hotaru sobre todo esto?-Setsuna  
-¿Quieres decir que si sientes algo por mi?-Suichi  
-Si...aunque mi misión fue estar en la puerta del tiempo, quería sentir lo que los demás sentían...y con usted lo he encontrado señor Tomoe.-Se sentía nerviosa

Se dieron un beso profundo, la sailor del tiempo sintió cosas por primera vez que jamás pensó, amaba de verdad a Souichi, al igual que este sentía las mismas cosas, en ese momento Hotaru bajaba las escaleras y los observo con mucho silencio, sonrió al saber que su querida Mama Setsuna había encontrado el amor por primera vez, pero mas feliz de saber que era con su padre.

**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**

Galaxia se hallaba como siempre custodiando su planeta, extrañaba demasiado a chibi chibi ya que era la persona con la que mas tiempo pasaba, pero entendía que debía estar en la tierra para ser protegida, una oscura presencia la atrapo llevándola consigo sin poder hacer nada.  
-Galaxia -Caos  
-¿Eh?- Galaxia se asusto  
-Acaso ya me olvidaste?-Dijo al aparecerse en frente suyo  
-¿Quién eres?-Galaxia  
-Soy yo...Caos...lo que mantuviste encerrado por años dentro de tu cuerpo.-Se quito la mascara que tenia.  
-Tu...eres ella.-Galaxia noto lo parecido que era a Serenity.  
-Si...creo que al verme en mi forma física te afecto en que no pudieras reconocerme...pero este poder que al parecer esta poco a poco aumentando hizo que te trajera.-Kurai  
-Eres idéntica a...-Galaxia  
-Si ya lo se...a Serenity...muchos lo han dicho...soy su gemela...me da rabia que me digan que soy idéntica.  
-¿Cómo es que obtuviste ese cuerpo?...Acaso eres así desde siempre-Galaxia  
-Si...nací con el destino de ser la reina de la luna, pero también nací con la estrella de caos dentro de mi...estoy dispuesta a destruir a mi hermana.  
-¿Acaso quieres que te ayude de nuevo?-Galaxia dijo con miedo.  
-NO, solo quiero alertar a todos de tu desaparición, no tendrás escapatoria.

Lanzo su poder quitándole la vida y su semilla estelar siempre de la vía láctea.

-Vamos a ver que piensa tu queridísima amiguita Mitsuki

**::::**  
**::::**  
**::::**

Rini llego a la habitación que seria para el bebe y muy feliz se puso a organizarse para comenzar con las labores de decoración, ya que este lugar no necesitaría arreglos, solo seria ella quien se encargaría de ese lugar, ni siquiera Diana pudo entrar, pues se quedo con los demás en la sala de estar donde estaban también trabajando.

-Vuelvo en un rato, iré a ver a mi bombón.-Seiya  
-De acuerdo...no te apresures en regresar...cuídala - Mituski se despidió de el sonriente como siempre.  
-Rini esta muy entusiasta con todo lo referente al hermanito que espera-Diana  
-Si Diana, creo que jamás imagino que tendría uno-Mitsuki  
-Si ella lo dijo, a decir verdad yo tampoco me imagine que Seiya fuera tan amable y cariñoso con Rini, a pesar de ser hija del rey Endymion.-Diana  
-Diana...recuerda que yo también fui adoptada por Seiya y Serena, eso me hace ser hermana de Rini...también me agradan mucho...

-Pero no te da curiosidad el que hay crecido de esa forma.-Diana  
-Me inquieta un poco pero no creo que sea malo.-Mitsuki  
-Creo que tienes razón...mejor continuemos con esto que esta hecho un desastre y no hemos avanzado nada.-Diana y la chica se rieron comenzando a limpiar.

**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**

**Casa Tsukino**

Serena permanecía en cama por ordenes del medico, pero de vez en cuando se cansaba y buscaba que hacer, fue hasta la habitación de Rini en la que vio muchos objetos suyos muy valiosos para ella, se sentía feliz pero a la vez con miedo a que algo le ocurriera a su linda hija, hasta se imagino lo peor cuando pensó que quizá su crecimiento se debía a caos.

"Soñé con Papa, el me dio su cristal dorado"-Rini

-Darién...¿porque?...¿Acaso ocurrirá algo malo?- Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada ya que recordó los sueños en los que ella hablaba con Caos, tanto así que se desmayo.

Luna quien entro buscándola, la levanto al verla tan débil llevándola a la habitación, recostadla en la cama esta no paraba de llamar a Seiya, tenia un poco de fiebre, fue por unos paños para bajarle la temperatura en lo que vio llegar al peli azabache comentándole lo sucedido y fue a verla.

Una mujer de cabellos platinados se encontraba en la ventana con Eos observando todo aquello.

-Serena...mi bombón.-Seiya

-Seiya...por favor...no me dejes...me moriré sin ti-Serena decía cosas sin sentido,

-No digas eso...aquí estoy...siempre lo estaré.-Seiya se sentia muy mal, pero aquella mujer se sintió tan terrible al verlo sufrir por ella.

-Mitsuki...corre peligro...Eos...-Serena deliraba

Esto puso en alerta a la platinada alzando el báculo que tenia, se acerco a sellarle aquel recuerdo que tenia, nadie podía verla, pero esto logro relajar a Serena bajándole la temperatura.  
-No cree que ya debería recordar todo aquello.- Eos dijo  
-En este momento no debe hacerlo...por eso estoy aquí.  
-¿Usted hablara con ellos también?-Eos  
-No...solo le dirás a ellos tres quienes son...el porque peligran y el...parentesco que tiene Mitsuki con el.  
-Porque no lo hace...-Eos  
-Yo solo soy el debilitado poder del cristal de plata de Serenity...sus poderes y recuerdos de aquella tragedia están dentro de mi...no puedo hacerlo...no puedo dejar que ella despierte pues peligra esa pequeña vida.  
-¿Pero que hay de el?...¿acaso la suya no?- Eos  
-No...se que Seiya podrá perfeccionar sus poderes en un tiempo...por eso debes ir a decirles al menos algo para que no haya mas peligros.  
-No se que dirán mis queridos Reyes de solárium.- Eos observo al cielo  
-Se que ellos estarán de acuerdo...ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.-  
Se acerco para observar la forma en que los dos se miraba, recordó que así de esa manera la observaba en aquel tiempo, no había cambiado ese amor que se profesaban, ni siquiera sin aquella memoria pasada.  
-Quizás en este presente al fin pueda ser feliz contigo mi Seiya.-Dijo mientras este dormía plácidamente junto a Serena.

**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**

Seiya despertó al sentir la vibración de su celular, era Taiki para ya ir a aquel lugar en donde fueron citados por una llamada desconocida.

Fueron al parque y ya cerca de la hora pactada sentían miedo y preocupación por saber que sucedía.  
El pequeño gatito con el sol en su frente apareció ante ellos saliendo de los arbustos  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Seiya pregunto confundido  
-No se preocupe mi señor…en un momento sabrán el porque fueron citados en este lugar.- Se transformo en la forma adulta de su pasado y la luz que botaba los ilumino, sus ropajes de príncipes aparecieron mas las insignias en sus frentes los volvieron aun mas confundidos.  
-¿ Que significa todo esto?-Yaten quien lucia un traje dorado y verde esmeralda, se sentía raro de esa forma.  
-¿Quién eres tu?- Taiki pregunto sin rodeos  
-Soy el ultimo de los guardianes de Solárium, un reino que fue devastado por el caos hace miles de años.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros tres?-Yaten se enojo mucho  
-Ustedes tres son los herederos de aquel reino-Katherine apareció convirtiéndose en sailor arrodillándose ante ellos, lo mismo hicieron Maker y Healer.-Somos las verdaderas sailor starlights de Kimonku…cuidaremos de la princesa y sus padres en lo que estamos aquí.  
-¿Princesa?-Seiya  
-¿Dónde esta la reina Kakyuu? ¿Acaso la dejaron sola?-Taiki pregunto  
-No se preocupe príncipe Seiya…ella estará bien…después de todo su hermana debe proteger el reino de su madre Polaris.  
-¿Polaris…la legendaria mujer que se enamoro de un ser de un reino solar?-Seiya  
-Así es…no es una leyenda pues ustedes son fruto de aquel amor.-Eos  
-¿Qué?-Taiki  
-Se que les será difícil creerme en este momento…pero tu eres el primero que has despertado el poder gracias a Mitsuki…tu hija.-Eos lo observo seriamente  
-¿Mitsuki…mi hija?-Seiya se sorprendió.  
-Si…tu hija de sangre…ella lo sabe desde el día en que el rey de Tokio murió…pero no quiso que te enteraras pues quería que le dieras ese amor a Rini quien era la mas afectada.-Eos le explico  
-Chibi chibi es mi hija…¿como puede ser eso…?-Seiya  
-En tu vida pasada tuviste un romance con una chica de un planeta lejano…se casaron y tuvieron una hija que fue escondida por mi en algún lugar solo para protegerla hasta que la volví a ver.-Eos  
-¿Como es posible que no lo haya notado cuando nos conocimos la primera vez?-Yaten  
-Ella era solo un bebe que se materializo al separarse de Galaxia, fue en su ultimo cumpleaños que vi brotar su poder y que me guio para protegerla…siempre estuve esperando ese momento.-Eos  
-¿Quién es aquella mujer de la que Seiya se enamoro?-Yaten  
-No lo se, por ahora mas importante es que se protejan porque en cualquier momento puede pasar lo peor.-Eos  
-¿Por favor dime que esta pasando?…¿porque están ocurriendo todas estas cosas?-Seiya estaba anojado  
-Créeme que no entiendo muy bien todo esto.

-Tu y tus hermanos deben primero perfeccionar los poderes mi querido hijo…al igual que tus hermanos deben protegerse de todo lo malo que caos quiere hacerles.  
-¿Quién es?-Taiki grito fuertemente al ver que aquella persona no aparecía físicamente.  
-Es la voz de la reina…su madre…-Maker dijo al saber quien era.  
-Maker dale a los príncipes lo que les pertenece.-Polaris

Ella se digno a entregarles la gema que les pertenecía a cada-¿Qué es esto?-Seiya  
-Es su respectiva gema con la cual nacieron y que jamás les fueron dadas-Akari  
-¿Como funcionan?-Taiki dijo mirando su gema.  
-Eso es algo que solo ustedes deben aprender a manejarlas…en cuanto lo descubran es porque han despertado.- Polaris

En ese momento la luz que provenía del cielo desapareció a lo que los chicos se sorprendieron al igual que tristes y esto lo noto Eos pues el también se sintió mal.

-Perdóneme por esto mi señor…no quería que esto le afectara-Eos se acerco a Seiya que ya había regresado a la normalidad.  
-No te preocupes por eso Eos…ahora comprendo todo...pero primero debo cuidar de la persona que mas amo…quien fue la que causo todo esto.  
-¿A que te refieres Seiya?-Taiki  
-Ella fue la persona que nos dio la verdadera forma y por eso se siente tan débil…es mi deber estar a su lado.-Seiya  
-¿No le diremos a los demás?-Yaten  
-Claro... todas menos a Serena…me da miedo que trate de usar su poder para derrotar al enemigo…jamás me lo perdonaría.-Seiya  
-Hare lo que usted diga príncipe Seiya…-Eos dijo arrodillándose ante el.  
-No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma…no soy esa persona que dices.-Seiya  
-Pero si usted lo fue en el pasado.- Eos  
-No aceptare ese pasado jamás…Serena es mi presente y es lo que importa en este momento así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo-Seiya  
-Esta bien…pero sabe que estaré con usted - Eos  
-Vámonos muchachos…no hay nada mas que hacer aquí.-Seiya

Se marcharon y estos se quedaron comprendiendo el porque de su actitud ya que así era desde el pasado.

¿Por qué no le dijo el nombre de la madre de la princesa?-Katherine  
-Se que el sufrirá mucho si le sucede algo…además ella misma me pidió que no lo hiciera - Eos  
-¿Acaso la ha visto?- Hikari  
-No dirán nada de esto en estos momentos ella sabrá el momento en el que sea necesario…ahora debo marcharme.-Eos desapareció dejando a las tres chicas mas confundidas que antes.

**:::**  
**:::**  
**:::**

Rini acudió a la cita con Mio y la chica que se había peleado, fueron a un lugar muy solitario para que nadie la notara, pues era muy famosa.  
-¿ Como es que tu eres la cantante rival de Minako?-Rini pregunto  
-Eso suena muy trágico no crees…es como si estuviera tratando de hacerle daño.-Mio  
-No…no quería ofenderte de esta manera…solo que Mina es parte de mi familia.-Rini  
-¿Entonces creo que no quieres ser mi amiga?-Mio  
-Si, por supuesto que si quiero…seremos amigas.-Rini  
-También lo serás de mi sobrina…ella desea serlo mas que nadie.-Mio  
-Eh…bueno…lo intentare.-Rini  
-Me da mucho gusto…de verdad que eres como tu madre la reina…imagino que ella te quiere mucho.-Mio dijo mientras servia el te.  
-Así es…-Rini

En ese momento llego Izumi y detuvo la conversación- ¿Porque esta ella aquí?  
-Quería que te disculparas con ella…quiere se tu amiga…acaso no te agrada-Mio  
-No ella me trato muy mal.-Dijo indiferente  
-Izumi, yo quiero ser tu amiga…enserio…dejare mi orgullo de princesa y solo seré la chica normal como todas…es lo que mi madre me pidió…al igual que papa.-Rini dijo suavemente.  
-Ya veo que te quieren mucho…a mi me dejaron sola.-Izumi lo dijo tristemente.

-¿Te sucedió algo con ellos?-Rini  
-Creo que en otro momento hablaremos de eso…ahora comamos...¿Por favor?- Mio

Rini estaba realmente angustiada con el comentario que habia dicho la chica.

**::::**  
**::::**  
**::::**

Pasaron cinco meses mas y serena ya se encontraba muy bien por el cuidado que todos tenían con Serena, su salud estaba normal, Seiya era el que mas consentía a su adorado bombón.  
-¿Crees que me veo muy gorda? -Serena se observaba al espejo  
-¿Qué dices?...acaso te vez así.-Se le acerco

-Si…parezco un ballenato…estoy muy redonda…he comido demasiadas cosas dulces...creo que vas a dejar de quererme.-Serena se sentía triste  
-Mi amor- La tomo de las mejillas mirándola fijamente- No me importa si engordas o si comer demasiado…sabes que fue lo que mas me gusta de ti.-Le dio un beso.  
-¿Qué?-Serena sonrió.  
-Tus ojos…tu sonrisa…tus hermosos labios y esos odangos que me vuelven loco desde que te vi.- Le beso sus labios  
-¿Enserio importa poco si estoy así?-Serena  
-Claro que no…en poco tiempo veras que estarás nuevamente como tu eras.-Seiya.  
-Lo ves…si estoy gorda…ya no te gusto así.-Serena quería llorar  
-Me encanta sentirte así de redonda mi bomboncito…quisiera estar de nuevo contigo como hace tanto no estamos.-Seiya la acariciaba.  
-Lo se…hace mucho que nos debemos nuestra luna de miel…como extraño tu cuerpo.-Dijo pícaramente mordiéndose el labio.  
-Serena...-La beso con tanta pasión primero en la boca seguido por su cuello que los envolvió en loca pasión.

Y en ese momento Seiya sintió un dejavu pero esa no era Serena sino alguien muy parecido con el cabello platinado, así que dejo de besarla y la miro.  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Serena recuperando el aliento  
-No es nada….solo que debo irme ahora- Le beso sus manos sonriéndole.  
-Creo que tendremos tiempo para esto después de que nazca el bebe.-Serena  
-Si…lo espero con ansias….dentro de poco tendrás tu sorpresa.-Seiya  
-Casi no duermo pensando en ello…me tienes con el corazón a mil.-Serena  
\- Serena no seas así…quizá la próxima semana lo sepas.-Seiya  
-Bueno ya espere mucho así que esperare lo poco.-Serena lo beso de nuevo

**:::::::**  
**:::::::**

**:::::::**

-Me agrada muchísimo que las dos seamos tan grandes amigas después de como todo sucedió todo al comienzo.-Izumi estaba feliz de ser amiga de Rini, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba ante ella.-¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a ver a mi tía?- Izumi

-Pero...tengo cosas que hacer y no creo poder ir.-Rini

-Sera un ratito nada mas, además me dijo que quería darte un obsequio por nuestra amistad...por favor.-Izumi insistía

-Esta bien, solo un momento porque vienen por mi...solo porque esperare a Mitsuki. -Rini

-Así será, vamos.-La tomo del brazo y se fueron.

En ese mismo momento Mitsuki salió rendida del salón pues le toco de nuevo la limpieza.

-Hola jovencita-Mina dijo bajándose de su limosina saludándola.

-Mina...que bueno volver a verte ..estas muy elegante.- Chibi chibi

-Gracias, es muy gratificante tu comentario.-Se sintió realmente alagada - Mina

-¿Pero que haces tu aquí?-Mitsuki

-Quise pasar por ustedes dos jovencitas para que me acompañen de compras...¿Donde esta la ya crecida Rini?-Mina  
-Se marcho con Izumi porque fui castigada por su culpa.-Mitsuki

-¿Pero a donde se fue?-Mina

-Me parece que fueron a ver a Mio, ya que esa niña es muy amiga de ella-Mitsuki.

-¿Rini con esa mujer que es mi rival?...necesito ir a buscarla pues me da mala espina que Rini este con el...¿Me acompañas?-Mina

-SI, vamos también me preocupa Rini.

Subieron de nuevo marchándose muy preocupadas

_"Espero que solo sea mi imaginación lo que estoy pensando sobre esa chica" _-Mina pensaba mientras se dirigían a buscar a Rini.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A**

Hasta aquí este capítulo de hoy, espero les guste mucho ya que tengo tiempo libre e inspiración para rato, así que pronto serán testigos de los próximos acontecimientos de este fic, mi mente malvada está haciendo de las suyas…les agradezco por cada uno de los que me dejan sus reviews y me siguen con esta historia y a los que no les gusta pues que no lean…nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo que quizá será de infarto. Bay.


	27. La aparicion de la chica platinada

**CAPITULO 27**

**LA APARICIÓN DE LA CHICA PLATINADA**

**Para que te conocí.**

**::::::**

_**Tanto amarte, cuánto amarte, cómo amarte **_  
_**si nada queda de ti, si nada queda de ti **_  
_**si ya no puedo tocarte **_

_**Si ya te fuiste de mí **_  
_**cómo amarte **_  
_**si nada queda de ti, si nada queda de ti **_

Mio estaba en las escaleras lista para comenzar a cantar su ultimo vídeo musical en el cual estaba acompañada de hombres con la cara completamente tapada con letreros en sus cuerpos descubiertos con muy buenos músculos,

_**Me desnuda tu partida **_  
_**quede sola con la herida **_  
_**en el medio de los mundos **_  
_**ni tu aire se respira...**_

la chica a medida que cantaba seducía a cada uno de estos rechazándolos después, en ese momento llegaron las dos chicas, Rini al verla se emociono mucho pero a la vez quizá Mina se enfadaría con ella por estar allí.

_**De qué me sirve la boca **_  
_**si no puedo mirarte, ni hablar, ni gritarte **_  
_**Dime para qué **_  
_**para que te conocí **_  
_**De qué me sirve los ojos **_  
_**si no puedo besarte, sentir, olvidarte **_  
_**Dime para qué **_  
_**para que te conocí **_

_**Si no fuiste para mí **_  
_**mas que un sueño **_  
_**Por qué no puedo sentir **_  
_**por qué no puedo sentir**_

-Lo vez, dije que te gustaría venir a verla...es muy buena cantante...yo diría que mas que Mina.-Izumi

-Si tienes razón...Mina es una estupenda cantante, pero Mio tiene personalidad.

-Así es, ella me cuido después de que mis padres decidieron dejarme por irse y tener otro bebe.

-¿De que estas hablando?...¿Acaso tus padres no quisieron tenerte?

-Así es...se casaron por obligación, por mi...después Mio me encontró y nos fuimos juntas viajando por el mundo...es por eso que la quiero demasiado.

Rini al escuchar eso, pensó que quizá su madre dejaría de amarla cuando el bebe naciera, recordó aquellas palabras en las que decía que solo le importaba esa criatura.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-Izumi

-Nada.-Rini

-¿Acaso tus padres...ya no te quieren?-Izumi

Izumi quiso introducirle aquella duda, Rini se quedo estática pues probablemente así era.

_**Amarte, odiarte, nunca es suficiente **_  
_**Tenerte, perderte es igual... **_  
_**Hablarte, ignorarte es como si fuera lo mismo **_  
_**Tenerte, perderte no es igual... **_

_**De qué me sirve la boca **_  
_**si no puedo mirarte, ni hablar, ni gritarte **_  
_**Dime para qué **_  
_**para que te conocí **_  
_**De qué me sirve los ojos **_  
_**si no puedo besarte, sentir, olvidarte **_  
_**Dime para qué **_  
_**para que te conocí **_

_**Para qué te conocí...**_

zumi y Rini se encontraron con Mio en una cafetería muy concurrida por la gente ordinaria, ordeno pastel para ambas.

-Me agrada que hayas venido a verme Rini, quería verte después de tener esa agenda tan apretada que he tenido.

-Gracias Mio…extrañaba mucho estas salidas contigo y con Izumi…nos hemos divertido tanto.

-Le dije a Rini que tenias algo especial para ella.-Izumi

-Si es verdad.-Mio

-No piense que solo vine por ello…en realidad quería volver a verla señora.-Rini

-No te preocupes…quise darte esto- Saco una pequeña caja en la que habían unos hermosos pendiente muy extraños en forma de luna negra.

-Gra…gracias.-Rini

-Son unos pendientes muy raros y valiosos de un país muy lejano y quise dártelos a ti Rini, espero que de verdad te gusten.

-Si me…gustan…mucho- Pero esto le causo escalofríos, pero aparento que no le pasaba nada.

-Pontelos de una vez…quiero ver como te quedan.-Mio

En ese momento Mitsuki detuvo el auto al ver a Rini en aquella cafetería, bajo de la limosina y corrió a buscarla.

-Rini.-Mina llego

-Mina…¿Qué haces aquí?-Rini

-Mio Kuroki, ¿Qué haces con ella?-Mina

-Soy amiga de su sobrina, estábamos comiendo nada mas…¿Tu?-Rini

-Solo vine a buscarte…tu madre me dio permiso para que me acompañaras hoy…¿Podemos irnos ahora mismo?-Mina

-Si…claro.-Rini dijo sin protestar.-

Al salir la joven y subir a la limosna, Mio salio para hablar con ella.

-Es una niña muy noble no es así?

-Si, lo es…pero yo no….no vuelvas a acercarte a ella…¿entendido?

-Lamento todo lo que hice…adiós...que tengas suerte- Hizo una reverencia volviendo a verla- La necesitaran- Rio.

Mina subió al auto notando la mala vibra que esta tenia, vio que Rini estaba sin protestar.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva repetir Rini.-Mina

-¿Por qué?-Rini

-A tu madre no le pareció bien esa chica…así que mantente alejada de ahora en adelante quieres.-Mina

-Hace unos meses Mio por poco la arroya dejándola lastimada la mano.-Diana

-¡Diana!-Rini le tapo la boca para que no dijera nada.

-¿Qué significa eso Rini?-Mina

-Es mentira, sabes como es Diana.-Rini

-Rini…-Mina la vio seriamente

-De acuerdo…todo fue mi culpa por haberme ido a buscar a Eliot…pero ella es una buena persona…al igual que su sobrina…no te estoy mintiendo…Diana puede decírtelo.

-Si…se los aseguro.-Diana

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a esa mujer ni a esa niña o me veré obligada a decirle a tu madre todo esto que a ocurrido-Mina

-No por favor Mina, tu ganas…no volveré a verla.-Se entristeció.

-Solo lo hago porque me importas mucho Rini.-Mina

-Si…lo entiendo Mina.-Rini

::::**::::::::::**

Michiru, Haruka y las demás scouts outers se encontraban reunidas tratando de concluir todo lo que había sucedido, habían reunido suficientes pruebas las que tenían, pero los indicios faltaban a cada una.

-Ya han pasado cinco meses desde el ultimo ataque.-Setsuna

-Si...creo que esta planeando algo muy grande como para que se hayan detenido de esa manera.-Haruka

-Creen que esto tenga que ver con Seiya y los chicos nuevamente.-Michiru

-Recuerden que ellos nos dijeron que había algo que nos tenían que decir pero por tiempo no lo han dicho.-Setsuna

-Desde aquella luna de sangre y la alineación de los planetas no hemos podido transformarnos.

-Lo que mas me preocupa es si en verdad el crecimiento repentino de Rini se debe en verdad a que despertaron sus poderes.

-Les aseguro que tratándose de ellos no es nada malo.-Hotaru

-Hotaru...acaso sabes algo de lo que no sepamos.

-No Papa Haruka...es solo que estoy feliz porque mi mama Setsuna tiene alguien a quien amar-Dijo evitando hablar de mas, pues aquella chica de cabellos plateados la había visitado.

**-**Setsuna que es lo que acaba de decir Hotaru.

-Saben que Hotaru es un poco imaginativa, no se porque dice eso-Setsuna estaba roja.

-Por favor mama Setsuna, diles que tienes un romance con papa...que somos muy felices, en especial el.

-Así que eres la novia de Tomoe.-Haruka

-Me siento muy feliz a su lado desde que nos volvimos a ver...jamas imagine enamorarme de el, no se como Hotaru se dio cuenta.

-Mama Setsuna, lo vi desde hace mucho, tu y papa estaban en la computadora y si querer los vi.-Hotaru

-Creo que Hotaru esta muy contenta con todo esto.-Haruka

-Si así es.-Sonrió abrazándola y en ese momento escucharon un ruido en el jardín del palacio, esto las asusto pero corrieron a ver que era lo que sucedía.

Dos alumnos de Michiru llegaron para empezar la clase de violín

-Hola niños, han llegado muy puntuales a la clase - cada niño se esforzaba por tocar el piano.

-Lo han hecho muy bien pequeños-Michiru

-La próxima sera Hotaru.-

Hotaru al tocar comenzó mostrar visiones de un milenio de plata destruido y dos jóvenes envueltos en candela, los gritos eran estremecedores.

-Que es todo esto Maestra Michiru.

-Porque Hotaru muestra todo aquello al tocar el violin.

-Silencio niños...-Vio que aparecía una joven

-Es una niña-Michiru

-¿Rini?-Haruka

Hotaru se quedo inmóvil con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada fría como el hielo.

-La princesa Serenity...esta llorando...perdió a su amado amor...hace mucho tiempo...que pena.

Michiru despidió a los chicos en ese momento viendo que Hotaru estaba inmóvil, aun seguía llorando.

Haruka la levanto de ese lugar llevándola a la cama en la que las tres quedaron confundidas por esa visión.

-Creo que todos estos acontecimientos que han sucedido son producto de caos.-Setsuna

-¿Caos?-Haruka

-Pero si lo derrotamos hace muchos años-Michiru

-Nunca fue derrotado...solo fue expulsado del cuerpo de Galaxia.-Setsuna

_"Chicas...sailors del sistema solar exterior, les pido que protejan a la princesa de todo mal y peligro"-La reina Serenity apareció ante ellas._

_-Reina Serenity.-Se arrodillaron al verla_

_-En este momento sus poderes no son suficientes para lograrlo, solo si el príncipe Seiya y los descendientes de Solarium lo hacen podrán derrotarlo._

_-¿Qué quiere decir con que Seiya debe ayudarnos?-Haruka_

_-La respuesta la verán pronto, solo deben hablar con ellos pronto, antes de que ocurra algo trágico...Solo háganlo.-Desapareció._

**::::::::::**

Luego de estar un rato de compras Rini quiso volver a la casa para terminar la remodelacion de la habitación de su futuro hermano, pero por algo se sentía extraña, al terminar se quedo dormida después de colocarse aquellos pendientes, pues se sintió realmente extraña, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono negro por un momento cayendo al suelo.

Seiya y Chibi chibi estaban en los últimos detalles de las demás habitaciones.

-Chibi chibi quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho sobre algo que me entere hace poco.-Seiya

-¿Qué es?-Mitzuki

-Eos me contó que mi verdadera identidad es de un príncipe de un pasado lejano...y que tu eres mi hija.-Seiya

Mitzuki se quedo sorprendida cuando lo escucho.-El no me dijo que ya lo sabias.

-Yaten y Taiki también lo son al igual que Kakyuu, provenimos del mismo reino, ¿desde cuando sabias todo esto?-Seiya

-El día en que murió el rey Endymion lo descubrí como me dijo mama.-Su sonrisa se noto al recordarla.

-¿Acaso conoces a aquella mujer que fue tu madre?-Seiya

-Si...me ha hablado en varias ocasiones al igual que la reina Polaris, quien fue la que me dio este cetro.-Le mostró haciéndo aparecer ante ella.

Seiya lo tomo y sintió que su poder lo iluminaba e hizo que por un momento viera una visión.

Un hermoso lugar llenos de luz y fuego como el sol que por razones no lo quemaban para nada, los planetas del sistema solar reflejaban la luminosidad inmensa del potente sol al igual una joven de cabellos platinados que se acercaba a el muy feliz, pareciera que hubieran pasado años sin verlo, pero después todo cambio a obscuridad, la chica que corría le fue atravesado una espada haciendo que se acercara a ella llena de sangre.

-Se...iya...Te amo.-Muriendo en sus brazos al terminar de decirlo.

En ese momento regreso soltando el cetro -¿Qué sucede Seiya?-Chibi chibi se alarmo al verlo nervioso

-Nada...creo que debemos volver a casa.-De nuevo quiso esquivar las cosas de su vida pasada.-Ire a buscar a Rini.

-Princesa, no tenga miedo...su padre esta evadiendo todo esto por el bien de la reina Serenity...su presente.-Eos apareció frente a ella.

-Entiendo.-Chibi chibi se extraño de verlo después de que había desaparecido por un tiempo, esto la puso muy nerviosa pues no habían hablado de nada referente al beso de aquella ocasión.

Seiya fue hasta la habitación buscando a Rini y la vio titiritando inconsciente, la levanto y esta la vio.

-¿Rini estas bien?-Seiya  
-Quiero ir a casa...por favor...Papa..-Dijo mientras se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Seiya sonrió al escucharla decir aquello, la levanto y marcharon a casa en donde Serena ya dormía, recostó a Rini en la habitación, la arropo con mucho cuidado para dejarla descansar, pero esta entre dormida hablo

-Puedes contarme una historia-Dijo tomándolo del brazo

-¿Qué historia quieres Rini?-Seiya

-De…tu planeta…jamas me has contado de tu planeta...¿Por favor? -Seiya

-De acuerdo…esta es una leyenda muy antigua de Kimonku, se llama "El amor de La reina de las estrellas y el sol"

_"Existio una vez un joven Rey de un sistema solar muy lejano, que había comenzado su reinado apenas el universo se había creado, como era tan joven se sentía realmente aburrido a pesar de estar a lado de su mas fiel guardián._

_-Quiero atravesar toda aquella galaxia, conocer miles de lugares desconocidos.__ -Apolo _

_-Sabe que su lugar es aquí alteza, usted es el astro rey de este sistema solar...-Eos_

_-si lo deseas puedes acompañarme, pero por favor permíteme ir- Apolo_

_-Señor sabe las consecuencias de no saber a dónde iremos, quizá haya muchos peligros en el camino a donde vallamos-Eos_

_-Sabe que me encanta tomar riesgos-Joven Apolo dijo a su guardián._

_Luego de muchas insistencias Eos decidió acompañarlo a su locura, viajo a millones de planetas pero en ninguno encantaba lo que buscaba hasta que un día vio un planeta que le llamo la atención, era el planeta lleno de flores de fuego._

_Al llegar vio a una joven de tan lindos ojos y hermosos cabellos rojos, se sintió tan atraído por esta que sin dudarlo se acerco a mirarla._

_-¿Quién es usted joven desconocido?-Dijo aquella joven_

_-El es un rey madame, el rey Apolo de un sistema solar lejano...creo que no debería llamarlo desconocido.-Eos refunfuño_

_-Eos por favor.-Apolo_

_-Pero señor.-Eos __insistió_

_-El es mi guardián en entrenamiento...perdóneme por esto.-Apolo dijo sin dejar de mirarla._

_-Ya veo...yo soy la reina de las estrella...conozco a cada ser de este lugar y de todo el universo.- Se acerco a su cuerpo lleno de llamas._

_-No lo hagas...podría lastimarte.-Apolo dijo sabiendo que su naturaleza era de fuego._

_-Se que no sucederá nada...-Al tocarlo las llamas desaparecieron de su cuerpo dejando ver a un joven de esbelta figura con sus ojos de color azul como el cielo obscuro, su cabellera era negra como la noche._

_-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?-Apolo se impresiono tanto de verse por primera vez como un mortal de la tierra._

_-Solo detuve el poder que sale de tu cuerpo...nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie que viniera tan lejos...he estado aquí sola por muchos años.-Polaris_

_-Yo de igual manera me he sentido realmente solo por eso salí de mi lugar de origen y decidí buscar nuevos rumbos para no sentirme tan solo._

-Eso suena interesante...mi nombre es Polaris...reina de las estrellas.

_Los días fueron pasando y cada uno lo compartían juntos en ese planeta hasta que un día el Rey debía regresar a su sistema solar, puesto que debia protegerlo, así que le pidió a aquella reina que lo acompañara para estar juntos por siempre."_

_Serena estaba escuchando todo aquello desde hace un buen rato, estaba feliz de ver a Rini compartir un rato juntos desde hace meses._

_-¿Qué sucedió luego Seiya?-Rini dijo soñolienta_

_-Se marcharon viviendo muy felices, tuvieron tres hijos y una niña...en el planeta del rey, de vez en cuando visitaban Kimonku._

_-Me alegra mucho que hayan sido...felices- cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida._

_"Si, lo éramos...hasta que todo fue destruido por algo que no recuerdo aun...por eso no deseo saber nada de ese maldito pasado"-Penso el peli azabache._

_-Descansa Rini.-Al salir se encontró con Serena.-¿Qué haces aquí despierta a estas horas?_

_-Te escuche llegar y quería verlos pero no me atreví a entrar porque no quería interrumpirlos, solo me quede escuchando todo lo que le decías.-Serena_

_-Es la leyenda del amor de la reina de las estrellas y el rey del sol...es del Kimonku.-Seiya dijo abrazándola tratando de ocultar aquella tristeza que sentía._

_-¿De verdad existió esa leyenda Seiya?-Serena_

_-Talvez...pero hace muchos milenios atrás.-Seiya_

_-Me parece que es una historia muy hermosa.-Serena_

_-Si, lo es...debió ser muy feliz junto a sus hijos.-Seiya_

_-Así seremos nosotros a pesar de cualquier problema que se nos presente.-Serena._

_-Tienes toda la razón...no me separare de ti aunque aparezca otra persona en este mundo...tu eres y serás la única de mi corazón._

_"No dejare que mi pasado me quite tu amor, Serena"-Pensó Seiya_

_-¿Otra persona?-Esto confundió a Serena-¿Qué quieres decir Seiya?_

_-No me hagas caso bombón, todo estará bien, era solo un ejemplo de que no me alejare de tu vida así me lo pidas- Beso sus manos- vamos a dormir juntos._

_-Si...-Pero no dijo nada mas al verlo un poco tenso ante su pregunta._

_Eos y Mitsuki estaban juntos en cerca a las escaleras mirándolos._

_-¿Se ven felices no es cierto?-Eos_

_-Si...es bueno volver a verte después de que te marchaste-Mitzuki_

_-Me fui cumpliendo mi palabra de contarle todo a tu padre.-Eos_

_-El me lo dijo...¿quería saber a donde fuiste?-Mitzuki_

_"No puedo decirle que Galaxia desapareció hace mucho tiempo y que trate de buscarla en todos lado, esto la entristecerá mucho"_

_-¿Me escuchaste?-Mitzuki dijo mientras salían al patio trasero de la casa en donde la noche se veía muy hermosa junto a la luna y las estrellas_

_-Eh...si claro...debía volver al lugar en donde estuve durante mi sueño profundo, quería saber si había algo que pudiera hacer por todos...en especial por ti.-Eos_

_-Ya veo, pensé que debido a lo de hace tiempo, querías alejarte de mi.-Mitzuki dijo dándose vuelta sin verlo._

_-Jamás te dejaría sola y menos en estos momentos que siento algo distinto por ti, mas que amistad...te quiero.-Eos dijo sin rodeos_

_-Yo también te quiero.-Ella solo sonrió al mirarlo_

_-Quiero decirte el porque te quiero-Eos_

_-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí, esta a punto de llover...-Notando que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir aquel bello cielo -debemos entrar-Solo quería evitar hablar sobre eso._

_-Tengo que decírtelo y tienes que oírme aquí en este instante-Le tomo la mano deteniéndola dándole la vuelta para que lo viera.-Te he querido desde que te conocí, pero no me he permitido sentirlo hasta ahora, siempre pensaba en el futuro, tomaba decisiones por el miedo...hoy gracia a lo que he aprendido de ti y de las personas que he conocido en este planeta...cada decisión, me ha hecho diferente, he cambiado por completo, he aprendido que si lo así lo tengo todo, no me importa el tiempo que tengamos, si pasan minutos o años...-El chico estaba nervioso._

_La lluvia había empezado a caer en ese momento mojando a los dos chicos, pero no les importaba, Mitzuki estaba conmovida con las palabras de chico._

_-De no ser por ti, jamás sabría lo que es el amor...gracias por ser la persona que me ha enseñado a amar y a ser amado.-Eos fue sincero ante ella._

_-No se que decir.-Dijo entre lagrimas _

_-No tienes porque decir nada...solo que cuando estuve lejos de ti y pensaba en ti, quería siempre decirte estas cosas.-Eos_

_Mitzuki se acerco a besarlo en sus labios importándoles poco aquella lluvia que caía en ese momento._

_"Eos...sabia que esto ocurría desde el momento en que te la deje al cuidado"-Dijo la joven platinada._

_En ese momento el pequeño guardián sintió la presencia de esta asi que detuvo aquel beso._

_-Creo que debo volver a la cama en este momento.-Mitzuki._

_-Si, no quiero que te enfermes.-Eos la abrigaba con sus manos._

_-¿Qué harás tu?-Mitsuki_

_-Me mantendré alerta por si algo ocurre...por favor ve a descansar.-Eos_

_-Pero...-Mitzuki_

_-Confía en mi, todo estará bien...si.-La abrazo confortándola_

_-Esta bien, adiós.-Se marcho corriendo a su habitación muy feliz de haberlo hecho._

_En ese momento apareció la chica platinada ante el quien se veía realmente feliz e ilusionado._

_-Veo que Mitzuki y tu se han enamorado.-Dijo apareciéndose ante el_

_-Se que no es debido majestad, pero es inevitable sentir lo que siento majestad.-Este se arrodillo avergonzado._

_-Eos, no he venido para juzgarte el que estés con la pequeña Mitzuki me alegra, siempre pensé desde que te la entregue que algo así pasaría... lo que me inquieta es Rini, la hija de Serena y Endymion._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?-Eos noto su preocupación_

_-He notado que su comportamiento es demasiado extraño al estar con esa niña de la escuela, siempre ha culpado a Mitzuki de sus trampas y travesuras, Venus se ha dado cuenta de eso, tiene la intuición que es mala influencia para la joven Lady Serena._

_-Es por eso que regrese a este lugar lo mas rápido que pude después de saber que Galaxia desapareció.-Eos_

_-Caos la secuestro quitándose su semilla estelar...quiere vengarse de todo lo que yo le hice, pero el punto en este momento es que vigiles a la joven Rini y protejas a Mitzuki y los demás._

_-Tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que no les pase nada.-Eos_

_::::::_

_A la mañana siguiente Rini no fue a la escuela porque se sentía muy mal aun, Chibi chibi se fue sola no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y del aun dormido Eos quien después de una jornada de vigilancia cayo rendido en la cama._

_-Oye Mitsuki, hoy no vino Rini-Izumi llego preguntando muy preocupada-_

_-No, amaneció muy enferma_

_-Ay que mal...espero que pronto vuelva._

_"Alteza, todo esta listo, la mocosa se sintió muy mal asi que su plan esta funcionando"_

_-Vaya que bien, me muero de ganas de saber como reaccionaran todos, en especial, Seiya._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Después de la escuela chibi chibi regreso rápidamente a casa para saber como seguía Rini, pues esto la tenia muy asustada, se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos se habían ido dejándola sola._

_-Rini -La vio titiritando de frió acercándose- Rini...¿estas enferma?_

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes...por favor.-Dijo con el poco aliento que tenia_

_-Donde están todos...¿donde esta mama Serena?-Chibi chibi_

_-Tuvo que ir al medico por sus controles.-Rini_

_-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-Chibi chibi_

_No respondió ni una sola palabra, solo se quedo dormida, mientras ella fue a hacerle algo de comer para que se alimentara, después de un rato se comió absolutamente todo lo que ella había hecho._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- Chibi chibi_

_-Si.-Rini_

_-¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?-Chibi chibi_

_-Parque de divisiones-Rini_

_-¿Eh?-Chibi chibi_

_-Quiero ir al parque de diversiones.-Rini dijo sonriente_

_Como pudieron se fueron juntas, subiendo a la montaña rusa, se sentía muy bien al hacerlo, en cambio chibi chibi estaba muy asustada, en las demás atracciones hizo lo mismo, hasta subieron a los botes en los cuales se mojaron por completo._

_-Toma- Dijo la peli rosa entregándole un globo sonriéndose, jalándola para ir a otra de las atracciones, esta vez fue al carrusel en el que se veía muy feliz._

_-Princesa Mitzuki.-Eos_

_.Eos...hola.-Chibi chibi_

_-¿Estas sola?-Eos_

-No, estoy con Rini.-Se dio vuelta buscándola, esta se encontraba dormida en el caballo-Detengan el carrusel por favor.-Grito al maquinista

Se fueron directamente al hospital, Chibi chibi prefirió no llamar a ninguna de las chicas.

**:::**

**Templo Hikawa**

-¿Sucede algo malo Rei?-Dijo Nicolas al verla un poco sudorosa al estar en el fuego mucho tiempo ya.

-No lo se Nicolas, presiento que algo no esta para nada bien, hay algo que me esta perturbando desde hace algún tiempo cuando luchamos...¿Estarán detrás de Serena de nuevo?...¿Sera que el caos esta regresando a este lugar?...tal vez es otra cosa...

Recordó a la sombra extraña que la había ayudado -En ese momento...creí haber sentido algo pero...-El fuego sagrado continuaba sin dar aun respuestas clara, no podía ver nada, Nicolás le dio su mano suavizando aquella tensión que tenia.

**::::::::**

Seiya estaba en su automóvil dirigiéndose a casa cuando en frente una chica que cruzaba la calle se desvaneció en plena vía, se detuvo a tiempo corriendo a auxiliarla y se dio cuenta que era Mio.

-Oye...¿Estas bien?

Pero esta se encontraba inconsciente-Reacciona por favor.

Decidió que seria mejor llevarla de inmediato a la banca y fue a buscar un poco de agua para darle.

-¿En donde estoy?-Dijo despertando

-Te encuentras en el parque, te desmayaste repentinamente la calle.-Seiya

-¿Tu eres el que me ayudo?-Mio

-Te desvaneciste mientras yo conducía mi auto.-Seiya

-Ya veo...gracias-Le tomo la mano y le sonrió, pero este se encontraba confundido.

"Seiya, muy pronto esta mano te alcanzara...no permitiré que mi hermana interfiera en esto"-Dijo muy seriamente.

:::::::

Tiempo después en el hospital se escucho un estruendo que venia de la habitación en la que estaba Rini, fue a ver que sucedía.

Una de las enfermeras estaba escondida en la camilla vacía que tenia pétalos negros.

-¿Qué sucedió?...Rini.-Salio corriendo de aquel lugar

Se fue caminado buscándola y encontró que había herido a varias personas, llamaba a todas así estuvieran demasiado ocupadas e incluso a Serena que llegaba a casa en ese momento después de recibir buenas noticias sobre su estado que en pocos días seria su hora.

**::::**

-De acuerdo...iré en un minuto.-Seiya colgóo su celular y decidío irse en ese momento, ella se levanto puesto que ya se veia muy bien

-¿Podríamos vernos en otra oportunidad?...quiero darte las gracias.-Mio

-No tienes porque hacerlo-Seiya

-Quiero hacerlo...por favor...supongo que es imposible.-Mio

-No hice nada tan importante...que te mejores.-Seiya

Su enojo era evidente al verlo que se marchodejandola alli sola

_"Si, así es como eras, Principe Seiya, tus ojos nunca me vieron...pero de ahora en adelante...sera diferente"_

::::

Rini estaba junto a Izumi, quien al verla se alegro, intento acércame pero fue interrumpido.

-Alto.-Se acerco a defenderla.

-¿A que has venido?-Izumi

-No te metas conmigo...Star moon power make up-Se transformo obteniendo el traje de sailor color blanco y dorado, sus cabellos eran dorados y fucsia, con una alas blancas y un antifaz blanco - Soy la sailor descendiente del cosmos, la sailor del amor y te castigare en el nombre del cosmos...Rini escóndete aquí-La metió en un lugar seguro.

-Interesante...yo seré tu oponente...-Se transformo en una sailor con alas de mariposa-Soy sailor Heavy Metal Papillon

La lucha comenzó golpeándola varias veces pero esta no se dejaba tan fácilmente.

-Moon twiligt flash.-Pero esto tampoco funciono, pues la sailor hizo que las dos columna comenzaran a caer, una de ella encima de Rini, a lo que es corrió a auxiliarla, pero no podía mas.

-Sera tu fin y el de esa mocosa será unirse de nuevo a nosotros.-Su risa burlona se hacia evidente.

-Eso jamás te lo permitiremos.-Seiya apareció frente junto con Taiki y Yaten para detenerla.

-Vaya que sorpresa...así podre matar a casi toda la familia real.-Sacando su espada.

-Padre...usa tus poderes para detenerla...por favor...-Dijo a través de sus pensamientos chibi chibi a Seiya.

A lo que este no acepto de inmediato, las demás llegaron en ese momento, al ver que Serena estaba allí corrió hacia ella preguntándose porque estaba allí, Sailor Metal le envió su mas letal ataque a lo que este solamente esquivo cuando su transformación apareció sin mencionarla, solo aquella caja musical comenzó a sonar al caer, en ese momento Serena lo vio en ese aspecto y los recuerdos vagos de su vida pasada comenzaron a llegar uno a uno.

"Serenity...quiero que la cuides como un regalo muy valioso"- Observo que su mirada era idéntica a la de Seiya.

-¿Eres...tu?-Dijo mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo confundido

-Si...el chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo...el que me dio esta caja musical...eras...

Rini en ese momento se levanto de aquel lugar en donde se encontraba, sus ojos eran obscuros como la noche, comenzó a atacar a todos, los demás no entendían el porque de esto.

-Rini cálmate...por favor, soy tu madre...detente...por favor.-Serena se atrevió a acercársele.

Pero esta solo la lanzo muy lejos de ella, todos corrieron a socorrerla mientras que Rini cayo de nuevo al suelo inconsciente a lo que también fueron a saber que era lo que tenia.

-Serena...-Ami

-¿Como esta?-Seiya

-¿Tiene alguna reacción? -Taiki.

-Estoy intentando lo que puedo pero no funciona mi poder en ella.-Hikari trataba de curarla.

-Esta sangrando mucho.-Seiya estaba desesperado.

En ese momento las outers llegaron sorprendidas al ver que Serena estaba allí.

-¿Qué paso?-Haruka

-Rini ataco a Serena y ahora están las dos inconscientes.-Yaten

-Debemos llevarla de agencia al hospital.-Hikari.

-No, lo mejor es llevarla al palacio.-Michiru

-Debemos cortar la hemorragia por eso debemos llevarla.-Ami

-Desde que se volvió la Neo Reina no es una humana, su poder podrá sanarla el cristal de plata en el palacio-Haruka

-No ella no puede en ese momento hacerlo, sus poderes desaparecieron dejándola débil y mortal.-Seiya

-¿De que hablas?-Setsuna.

-Creo que primero debemos estabilizar a Serena, después tendremos tiempo para hablar.-Ami.

-Tienes razón.-Haruka.

-Debemos llevarla de inmediato por favor consíganme toallas y todo lo demás...rápido.-Ami

:::::::::::::

Rini fue llevada a casa y después de un rato despertó algo confundida, las outers se encontraban con ella junto a sus abuelos.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo viéndolas

-Mas bien que fue lo que hiciste Rini.-Michiru

-¿De que hablas?-Rini estaba confusa.  
-Atacaste a tu madre, ¿que no lo recuerdas?-Haruka

-¿Qué?...¿Donde?...¿Donde esta mi mama?¿Que hice?-Rini estaba alterada.

-Tranquila no fuiste tu, fue raro se te pusieron los ojos rojos, la voz.-Michiru trataba de calmarla.

-¿Cómo que no fui yo?-Rini estaba desesperada.

-No fuiste tu, aquí esta Eos, el podrá saber que fue lo que sucedió.

-Por favor relájate y has lo que yo te diga de acuerdo-Eos uso sus poderes para revisarla.

En el hospital las cosas no eran alentadoras, Seiya sufría a cada minuto, Chibi chibi se sentía igual de triste, Hikari y Ami llegaron a verlo, este se levanto.

-Logramos hacerle cesárea y sacar al bebe con vida, pero ella ya no esta en nuestras manos.-Ami

-No puede ser, algo tenemos que hacer.-Seiya

-No responde a nada.-Hikari

-Tiene que haber alguna forma...alguna cosa.-Seiya

-No sirve de nada Seiya-Ami

-Como que no se puede...no podemos dejarla sola...Ami por favor.-Seiya

-Es imposible Seiya...perdió muchísima sangre...además entro en un coma profundo.-Hikari

-¿Quieren decir que se esta muriendo?-Seiya dijo cayendo al suelo

-Seiya cálmate...por favor.

**:::::::::::**

Serena estaba en la cama con cables y respiradores artificiales, a su lado se encontraba la platinada con su vestido azulado.

-No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido- Le toco la cabeza un poco triste- ¿Por qué no lo vi en ese momento?

Seiya decidió entrar para estar a su lado, Akari decidió dejarlos solos, la platinada lo vio con tristeza desde un lado de la cama, sintió sus caricias a lo que este se acerco y toco el cuerpo.

-Te vas a poner bien mi amor...sino que hago yo aquí...con quien peleare y a quien torturare con esas frases...no quiero perderte porque seria lo mas trágico para mi vida.

La platinada se sentía desconsolada que comenzó a brotar lagrimas como no lo hacia hace muchos tiempo.

-Tienes que recuperarte para esta con nuestro hijo...no te vayas sin conocerlo...por favor Serena.-Se recostó en su cuerpo

Esta se acerco a el para tocarlo – Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo...no sufras por mi...Seiya.

Este sintió una dulce fragancia, Chibi chibi llego para acompañarlo -Están preparando todo para llevarla de vuelta al palacio.

-¿Lita esta cocinando?-Dijo confundido por el olor de la fragancia-¿Están haciendo alguna torta?.

-No...es olor a galletas de canela...no es torta...debe ser Mama que esta por aquí observándote por eso el perfume...conozco ese aroma que proviene de ella.

Seiya se impresiono de todo aquello que le dijo Chibi chibi, mientras esta la miraba tocándole su mano dándole aunque sea un poco de su poder.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rini despertó después de ser intervenida por el poder de Eos, en ese momento llego Eliot quien se entero y llego rápidamente viéndola allí, la abrazo de que estuviera bien.

-¿Cómo esta la reina?-Eliot

-Se encuentra aun en cuidados intensivos...aun no se sabe mas.-Michiru

-¿Cómo te sientes Rini?- Eos.

-Muy rara...culpable, le llega a suceder algo a mi mama o al bebe y me muero.-Rini

-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa- Setsuna

-Pero si esta en el hospital-Rini

-No fuiste tu, fue eso que tenias adentro.-Hotaru

-¿Esta limpia no?-Haruka

-Si esta liberada, pude detectar que su rastro provenía de estos pendientes que tenían la misma aura de caos.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Rini

-Quizá estuviste a punto de despertar tu lado malvado del pasado, caos quería que tu misma destruyeras el pasado.

-¿Quieren decir que el gran sabio me manipulo?

-Si...pero quédate tranquila, no esta en ti gracias a que destruí los pendientes...el plan de caos es destruir todo lo relacionado con la luz y los seres descendientes de este sistema solar.

-¿Para que?-Eliot  
-Ese siempre fue el plan de caos...despertar el lado malvado de Rini y matar a Serena.-Eos

-¿Quién te dio eso?-Haruka

-Mio...dijo que me los daba como amistad.-Rini

-Ya veo...Venus nos advirtió que era mala influencia para ti.-Michiru

-Izumi resulto ser una sailor malvada...Seiya la destruyo después de que atacaste a tu mama.-Setsuna

-Chicos, Seiya y los demás llevaran a Serena al palacio ya que esta muy grave.-Katherine

-No por favor...dime que es mentira.-Eliot tomo a Rini que se desmayo de nuevo en ese momento.

-Cálmate por favor Rini.-Eliot

-Lo mejor es que la lleves contigo a Elisium por un tiempo.-Haruka dijo al verla tan mal

Rini se levanto escapando al palacio donde estaba su madre, alli en las escaleras estaban Mina y Mitzuki

-¿Cómo esta?-Rini

-Muy mal.-Mina

-Su cuerpo esta apagándose.-Mitzuki

Se sentó en las escaleras con lagrimas en sus ojos-La mate...mate a mi Madre...como puedo saber que hice eso.

-No fuiste tu...-Eliot apareció viendo lo mal que ella estaba

-Si fui yo, porque hice que despertara aquella mujer malvada, dudando como en el pasado...fui débil, no me di cuenta de que no era la misma de antes...no hice caso a lo que me dijiste desde que la vio la primera vez, fue mi culpa todo.

Mina y Chibi chibi la abrazaron consolándola.

**:::::::::: **

Las demás chicas se encontraban en la parte de afuera del palacio lidiando una batalla con un youma que apareció repentinamente, Mina vio que estaban en peligro y atadas para ser heridas pero su poder ni el de las ouerts funcionaba.

-¿Dónde esta la princesa del cosmos?-Sailor Phi

-No se de que hablas- Mercury

-Díganme donde esta la princesa.- Trato de ahorcar a Setsuna.

-Aquí estoy.-Dijo una suave voz muy lejos de ellas.

Un bumerán de estrella apareció destruyendo las ataduras de todas, las sailor de la reinas buscaban aquella voz, Jupiter y Mars ya la habían oído antes.

-¿Qué?-Sailor Chi dijo

Una sombra muy brillante que se fue desvaneciendo para dejar ver a una joven platinada con odangos de corazón y con traje de sailor blanco y dorado, en la parte de abajo tenia los colores de cada sailor, su báculo era blanco y dorado haciendo juego con su traje.

-!Madre¡-Dijo Chibi chibi al darse cuenta que era ella.

-Parece que ya no puedo esconderme mas.-Dijo bajando ante ellas dejándose notar, pero sus ojos tenían un antifaz

Seiya llego de inmediato dándose cuenta de que la platinada mujer de su sueños estaba allí.

-Alteza.-Eos

-¿De que se trata todo esto?-Sailor Phi

-Yo soy la verdadera madre de Mitzuki...no entiendo por que atacaron a esa joven reina de la luna.-Dijo apuntando hacia las dos chicas.

-¿Entonces estábamos equivocados?-Sailor Chi

-Mas te vale que le digas a mi hermana Kaori que pronto nos veremos.-Seriamente la platinada dijo.

-¿Me estas retando?...ve a tomar el cristal de esa mujer.-Sailor Phi reia

-Chicas por favor defiendan a la princesa.-Eos dijo a todas las demás

Todas fueron sacando su poder de sus tiaras al igual lo hizo chibi chibi con su báculo especial dejando que esta no hiciera nada.

-Poder universal del cosmos-Dijo chibi chibi usando su báculo destruyendo el youma en un instante.

Ella estaba feliz de ver a Mitsuki como una verdadera sailor, mientras esta se distrajo Phi y Chi intentaron atacarla pero fue Seiya quien la defendió usando su poder abrazándola y esta solo lo miro ilusionada pero se alejo de inmediato.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Seiya dijo aun confuso a lo que esta solo sonrió desapareciendo.

-¿A dónde se fue?-Eos

-Creo que nos debes una explicación acerca de lo que esta sucediendo-Setsuna dijo y este asintió.

**N/A**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana, espero que de verdad les guste, por favor no me maten, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	28. Obscuridad

_**Obscuridad**_

"No puedo creer que todo me este saliendo tan mal, no comprendo quien es esa mujer, si se supone que Serenity es la portadora del cristal de plata y reina de Tokio"

-Mi querida Kurai no se exalte de esa manera, recuerde que ahora esta inconsciente a pesar de ser tan poderosa.-Mio

-No lo es...hace muchos años que no es el mismo...parece como si estuviera haciéndolo a propósito para que no me de cuenta.-Kurai

-Pero esa mujer a dejado en claro que Serena no tenia nada que ver con usted, dijo que pronto se encontrarían.-Mio

_"Mas te vale que le digas a mi hermana Kurai que pronto nos veremos"-Cosmos al aparecer_

_-Quizá su majestad se ha equivocado y la reina de Tokio no es la misma de aquella época, por que esa niña Chibi chibi reconoció a esa platinada de ser su madre.-Mio_

_-Debe ser ella, de alguna manera ese ataque tuvo que ver con esa aparición.-Kurai_

_-¿Se refiere a que quizá su alter ego se separo de su cuerpo y los esta ayudando?-Mio_

_-Claro que lo es, no podría equivocarme...Algo estas tramando Serenity...¿Pero que?-Dijo Kurai mientras Mío la observaba tan malévolamente._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Palacio Tokio de Cristal**

Ya todos se encontraban en la sala de reuniones esperando la respuesta a la aparición de la joven platinada, menos Rini que se quedo en la sala con Eliot.

-Se que esto no lo recuerdan ustedes porque sus padres fueron los que vivieron aquella batalla en la que después de nacer fueron enviadas a la luna para ser cuidadas y cuidar de la pequeña princesa de la luna…empezando por la pequeña Plut.-Eos dijo mirándola.

-Tengo un vago recuerdo del momento que me pidió la reina Serenity esa misión.-Plut pensativa dijo

-Todo comenzó en un muy lejano tiempo, cuando el reino de Solárium era el que se encargaba de cuidar a los demás planetas existentes, la reina Polaris, reina de las estrellas se enamoro del astro rey solar Apolo tuvieron a tres príncipes, Seiya,Yaten y Taiki y la pequeña Kakyuu.-Eos

-¿Entonces son ellos a los que la reina Serenity nos pidió que buscáramos?-Haruka

Seiya no quiso escuchar mas sobre toda esa locura y se marcho a ver a su amada.

-Si…el príncipe Seiya tuvo un romance con la joven Serenity…su actual reina de Tokio.-Eos

-¿Qué?-Haruka

-Así como lo oyen chicos, Serena desconoce esto porque así lo a querido al separarse de su alter ego desde hace tiempo, mas ahora que esta inconsciente.-Eos

-¿Estas hablando de que la Serena que conocemos es aquella chica?-Taiki pregunto aun confuso.

-Si, la misma con la que se encuentra en estos momentos en la habitación inconsciente...Princesa Mitzuki, ella es tu madre -Eos dijo mirándola pero esta solo hizo una aprobación dejando de verlo por un momento, pues se sentía muy mal, ya que meses atrás había tenido el presentimiento que en ese mismo instante le afirmaba el chico.

-¿Y que es eso de que tiene una hermana gemela?-Setsuna

-¿Cómo es que saben eso?-Eos estaba impresionado dejando de ver a la joven.

-Rini hace unos meses fue capturada por una mujer a la que no vimos el rostro, nos dijo que se le había presentado ante ella con un parecido a Serena.-Michiru.

-¿Entonces Serena tuvo una gemela?-Rei

-Si, esto es la parte mas trágica de todo ese pasado, Kurai es aliada de caos.-Eos

-¿Caos y Serena?-Dijeron tod

-Hace muchos años el reino de la luna y de Solarium estaban unidos, siendo los mas poderosos en todo el sistema solar...el príncipe Seiya se comprometió con Kurai con la que seria en ese momento la heredera del trono.-Eos

-¿Kurai era la heredera?-Michiru

-Si, los dos reinos querían fusionar sus poderes, pero sucedió que el príncipe Seiya amaba a su gemela, Serenity desde muy pequeños.

**Flash back**

_La pequeña princesa Serena tenia solo 5 años, escapaba del palacio solo para ir a ver las flores y algo mas _

_-Estas de vuelta aquí -Serena _

_-Me extrañaste no es así - Seiya Me quede preocupada por tu golpe en la cabeza desde aquel día - Serena _

_-Bueno ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a tus lindas manos aparte de que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y tu hermosa sonrisa -Seiya _

_-No soy muy linda como dices Serena Si no fuera así crees que hubiera venido desde muy lejos solo para verte -Seiya_

_\- Debes tener miles de chicas a las que les dices lo mismo -Serenity_

_-Oye solo soy un niño y eres la primera a la que le digo esto y espero que seas la única- Seiya _

_La pequeña estaba sonrojada, el pequeño sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en sus labios, esto le gusto demasiado que no quería soltarlo, un momento después los dos se separaron muy rojos de lo que habían hecho, la pequeña se dio vuelta _

_-Esto es algo que nunca había hecho.-Serena _

_-Pero, porque si me gustas y vine a decírtelo, he pasado días pensando solo en ti, no puedo concentrarme, solo tu estas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo...Te amo - Seiya _

_-Somos muy niños para pensar en esas cosas Serena Entonces cuando sea mayor volveré para casarme contigo _

_-Seiya ¿Casarnos? - Serena estaba impresionada_

_-Si, no te agrada la idea- Seiya _

_-Si...me agradaría mucho no importa que sea - Serena _

_\- ¿Entonces aceptas ser mi prometida en el futuro?- Seiya _

_-Si, seré tu prometida cuando seamos grandes- Serena _

_-Es una promesa - Seiya le beso su mano_

_-Jovencito es hora de irnos en este momento, su padre esta esperándolo- Dijo el joven Eos que estaba preocupado buscándolo._

Unos años después su padre le impuso que debía casarse con ella, pero juntos se dieron cuenta que pertenecían a la realeza del reino de cada uno.

-No pretenderás ir a buscar a esa niña en este momento. Taiki

-Pero necesito verla...hace años que no venia por aquí- Seiya

-Puedes ir a verla después de la presentación con los reyes del milenio de plata-Reina Polaris.

-¿Porque haces esto?- Rey Apolo.

-Recuerdo a un jovencito que hizo lo mismo y se enamoro de una chica de un planeta muy lejano...así que no te quejes el porque Seiya saco esos gustos.

Seiya sonrió al ver que su madre aceptaba y era cómplice de todo, convenciendo a su padre

-Presentando a los Reyes de imperio Solar y sus hijos...los príncipes de Solárium y Kimonku...Seiya...Taiki...Yaten y la princesa Kakyuu.

A la princesa Serena no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de cosas, pues solo le gustaba estar en el jardín, así que siempre se la pasaba distraída pensando en aquel joven.

-Serenity no te quedes mirando fijamente a un lugar y saluda a los invitados. -Reina Serenity

Al escuchar eso Serenity no dudo en poner atención a quienes se acercaba, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a aquel chico que hace años había conocido, cuando se percato de algo.

-¿Seiya?...se llama...Seiya y es...un...príncipe?

Seiya clavo sus ojos en ella al darse cuenta de que era aquella niña.

Se veían siempre que podían en el jardín del palacio, hasta que se entero que el se casaría con la su hermana, eso debió dolerle mucho pues dejo de verlo por unos días...luego escaparon juntos a Kimonku donde se unieron para ser uno solo, así que esto fue lo que despertó la furia de Kurai al darse cuenta que la habían traicionado...luego ocurrió la destrucción del reino...hui con la pequeña por petición de la princesa.

**Fin flash back**

**:::::::**

-¿Cómo es que todas solo tenemos el recuerdo de la vida en el milenio de plata?-Mina

-El rey Yue, padre de Serenity encontró a la princesa mal herida después de que todo había terminado.-Luna dijo

:::::::::

"En los escombros del destruido mundo de Kimonku el Rey mal herido Yue, quien la vio completamente herida pero seguía con signos vitales, así que fue a llevarla de nuevo al milenio de plata.

Al llegar la reina Serenity quien había protegido la luna de los ataques vio que este llegaba con ella, Luna había salió al verlo junto a la joven princesa.

-Yue, ¿que tiene Serenity?-Dijo al verlo tan mal

-Tranquila...esta bien, solo debo darle esto.-Yue

Al ver que este le entrego el cristal que poseía en su cuerpo, regresándola a una bebe, a lo que el rey se desvaneció por completo.

-Cuídala Serenity-Yue

-Yue, no por favor.-Dijo entregándole a la pequeña a Luna.

-Cuídala al igual que a las demás chicas que están aquí protegidas.-Yue sin aliento

-¿Diste tu vida por salvarla? -Serenity lloraba

-Fue lo mejor por conservar...a una de nuestras queridas hijas...cuídala siempre mi querida Serenity.

-Yue...no me dejes-La reina estaba desconsolada

-Reina Serenity, cálmese por favor-Luna estaba tan asustada de ver a la reina tan mal en ese momento.

-Siempre estaremos unido mi querida Serenity-Al decir esto cerro sus ojos lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

"Unos meses después la reina invito a que todas las outers fueran enviadas a su lugar de procedencia para cuidar exteriormente el reino del milenio del plata"

-¿Acaso recuerdas eso Luna?-Setsuna dijo al ver lo convencida que hablaba la guardiana y compañera fiel de Serena.

-Si, jamás me borraron esos recuerdos aunque estuve herida después de que ella me ataco, pude ver como Serena era custodiada mas que todo por el rey Endymion hasta que se enamoro de el... perdidamente el uno del otro siendo destruidos por Beryl…nunca soporto que se enamorara de el.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El principe Endymion visitaba frecuentemente la luna por que era su deber el ser guardián de la princesa después de haber sido sobreviviente de la tierra.

-Te encargaras del cuidado de la pequeña princesa.

-Lo hare majestad…estaré a su lado para protegerla.

Pasaron años y la joven rubia se convirtió en una joven elegante y sofisticada, todos admiraban su belleza y buen comportamiento.

-Princesa Serenity- Dijo el enmascarado

-Principe Endymion-Dijo tomándole la mano comenzando a bailar, al poco tiempo el príncipe de la tierra le dio su amor al igual que ella.

El Milenio de plata era el nuevo centro del sistema solar, allí eran los encuentros y pactos para proteger el mismo, Serenity se convertiría en la nueva soberana algún día, sus guardianas siempre la protegían constantemente.

-Mi querida Serena es feliz a pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada.-Reina Serenity

-Lo se Reina Serenity, ha cambiado demasiado después de todo lo que paso con...-Luna prefirio no mencionar nada

-Luna...por favor no me recuerdes nada sobre eso...sabes que me duele mucho.-Reina Serenity

-Perdón Majestad, no lo hice con esa intención...pero es que me duele mucho ser una de las que jamás olvido, saber que viviré sin volverla a ver tan traviesa como era antes-Luna

-Lo mejor será que olvides para siempre esos recuerdos.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica

-Creo que es lo mejor majestad...no puedo mas.-Cerro sus ojos

-La reina Serenity me sello aquellos recuerdos dejándome los presentes, habíamos perdido demasiados seres queridos...por eso estuve también convertida en gata-Luna llena de lagrimas a lo que Artemis la abrazo.

-¿Cómo es que te vinieron esos recuerdos tan repentinamente?-Eos se quedo observándola.

-Antes de que Rini atacara a Serena, la caja musical que era el recuerdo que conservaba de su vida con Seiya, hizo que todo se aclarara en mi mente, trayéndome ese doloroso momento.-Luna

-Asi que la caja de música fue un obsequio de Seiya para Serena.-Rei

-Por supuesto que si Rei, se lo dio antes de que fuera a luchar contra Caos, ya estaba esperando a la pequeña princesa Mitzuki.-Eos

-Quieren decirme que esa caja que después fue dada a Endymion la hizo darle mas fuerzas cuando lucho con el negaverso.-Lita

-Contenía el poder combinado de los dos, así que quizá el que siempre la escuchara la reconfortaba, pues fue para eso que se la dio.-Eos

-Endymion quizás recordó algo antes de morir, ¿recuerdan?-Lita.

-Les pido no mencionar absolutamente nada de esto al príncipe Seiya, solo quiere vivir su presente con la reina, no desea saber nada sobre ese pasado.-Eos

-Solo espero que pronto Serena se recupere lo mas pronto posible.-Rei.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rini estaban en el jardín aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Eliot la consolaba pues entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-Eliot, Mama esta muy grave por mi culpa, tengo miedo de que muera.

-No le sucederá nada de lo que piensas, ten esperanza y fe de que todo estará bien...¿Quieres ir a verla?-Eliot

-No- Saco la llave que le había dado Plut el día que se iba para la gira.-Quizá pueda volver en el tiempo y arreglar las cosas como lo hice en el pasado.

-No puedes hacerlo ahora Rini, las cosas están muy mal que incluso la puerta del tiempo se encuentra sellada.-Setsuna apareció detrás

-Setsuna...¿Lo dices en serio?-Rino

-Si, no pude volver a abrirla desde hace tiempo.-Setsuna

-Además la Neo Reina te pidió que no usaras mas tus poderes.-Eliot

-Lo se, pero quiero salvarla y a mi hermano.-Rini

-Tu hermano se encuentra bien, esta aun en el hospital pues nació un poco antes.-Setsuna

-Quiero verlo...¿Podrías llevarme Plut?-Rini

-Si por supuesto vámonos en este momento.-Setsuna

-Yo las acompañare para que no les suceda nada.-Eliot

-Si...gracias Eliot.-Lo tomo de la mano y se marcharon junto a Setsuna.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paso una semana y Seiya no se separaba ni un momento del cuerpo inconsciente de su querida rubia, todos los cables que tenia le fueron quitados, ya que Ami noto que ella seguía respirando y sus signos vitales también estaban normales, lo que no entendían era el porque no reaccionaba, el peli azabache se veía muy deteriorado físicamente y emocionalmente, ya que no dormía ni se bañaba para no separarse ni un instante de ella.

-Hoy comprendí que decir que no puedo vivir sin ti no es algo que se diga al azar, es una realizad Serena...es mi realidad.-Tomándole la mano dándole un beso

Ami entro saludándolo, se sintió tan mal de verlo tan terrible.

-¿Cómo esta?-Seiya

-Muy bien Seiya, solo que no comprendo porque no ha despertado.-Ami

-Me siento tan mal verla así de esta manera.-Seiya

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien...porque no vas con nosotros al hospital para ver a tu pequeño hijo.-Ami trataba de darle ánimos a Seiya

-Pero no quiero dejarla sola.-Seiya

-Hace mas de una semana que estas aquí encerrado, necesitas aunque sea un poco de aire fresco...además de darte un buen baño...hazme caso...por favor.-Ami insistió

-Te quedaras con ella.-Seiya

-Claro...Luna y Artemis estarán también...anda.-Ami

-Gracias por salvarla Ami...gracias por hacer esto por mi.-Seiya

-No es nada Seiya, sabes que queremos mucho a Serena-Ami

Así que en ese momento después de un abrazo de agradecimiento a Ami, se marcho para arreglarse e ir a la productora de música.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena se encontraba en un lugar realmente obscuro en el cual no se hallaba, estaba sentada observando fijamente al agua que tenia un suave brillo dándole tranquilidad.

-Así quería verte hermanita, tu mereces todo esto mas que nadie.-Kaori apareció en frente suyo en forma de espectro dejándola en la obscuridad, pero esta ni siquiera la escucho ya que se encargo de buscar aquella luz que la tranquilizaba.-Solo te haces la tonta no es así.

-Seiya...Seiya.-Se levanto buscando y diciendo inconscientemente el nombre del peli azabache.

-Maldita...después de todo lo que he hecho no puedes olvidarlo.-Kurai

-No intentes lastimarla Kaori.-Un grito fuerte evito que esta se acercara hasta la rubia, era la platinada.

-No sabia que también tenias ese mismo poder de separarte...aunque se que eres una tonta.-Kurai

-No te admito que me trates de esa manera y mucho menos que lo hagas con una persona inconsciente.-Cosmos

-Se que eres tu, no intentes engañarme.-Kurai

-Mejor aléjate de esta chica o sabrás de que soy capaz.-Cosmos

-Uy que miedo tengo.-Kurai

En ese momento la expulso de aquel lugar con un solo movimiento de su báculo.

"Maldita...no se que estés tramando, pero pronto me vengare"

La chica platinada observo lo feliz que se veía la joven rubia al ver aquella luz tratando de acercarse para tocarla.

"Debes reaccionar ante esto y eliminar este poder obscuro que no nos deja despertar, debes regresar...por favor"-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

-Debo...luchar-Dijo inconscientemente moviendo la cabeza un poco, a lo que Ami se acerco tomando nuevamente los signos vitales.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hikari llevo a que Rini viera a su recién nacido hermano, se sentia bien el saber que estaba con el, siempre lo cuidaba junto con Mitzuki después de clases, ya que se habían vuelto nuevamente las mejores amigas al desaparecer la chica que la tenia atada a una amistad falsa.

Afuera estaba Seiya quien acababa de llegar para por fin conocer al pequeño.

-Hola Seiya que bueno que has venido...imagino que vienes a ver a tu bebe.-Hikari

-Si, Ami me dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.-Seiya

-Lamento lo que le esta sucediendo a Serena, pero te aseguro que pronto estará con nosotros.-Hikari

-Eso espero Hikari...así mismo lo pienso yo...¿Donde esta?-Seiya

-En la habitación al final, Rini y Mitzuki están allí, si quieres te acompaño.-Hikari

-Si, gracias.-Seiya

-Los dos entraron viendo a Rini como cuidaba cantándole al bebe.

_**"**__**Search for your love, sora no suishou**_  
_**Search for your love, nakanai de kure**_  
_**Search for your love, hontou wa, dakishimetai no sa"**_

Lo abrazo cariñosa su hermano dejándolo dormido en la cuna, al verlo se impresiono.

-Seiya.

-Hola...es una hermosa canción no es así.-Seiya

-Si...sabes, mama me la cantaba desde que era una bebe, así que hago lo mismo con el bebe.-Dijo un poco sonrojada de saber que la había escuchado cantar una canción que era de su autoría.

-No sabia que te cantaba esa canción en especial.-Seiya

-Siempre creí que Mama la había inventado para mi, así que cuando te oí ...me gusto mucho mas al saber que mi Mama te recordaba.-Rini

En ese momento el bebe comenzó a llorar, así que Hikari lo cargo pero este continuaba con sus sollozos, Seiya lo cargo y en ese momento se calmo.

-Es un jovencito muy obediente y lindo.-Hikari dijo arropándolo.

Al tenerlo en sus brazos Seiya se sentía muy feliz pero a la ver tenia sentimientos de nostalgia recordando a Serena.

Rini no pudo evitar sentirse mal nuevamente al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia la persona que amaba a su madre, así que se despidió diciéndole que tenia que ir a estudiar.

-Rini esta muy afectada con todo esto que le pasa a su madre Seiya.-Hikari

-Lo se, pero también fue mi culpa, no debí dejar sola a Serena...debí proteger a las dos.-Seiya

-Sabes que no es así...el enemigo esta tratando de opacarlos...ya veras.-Hikari

-Si, tengo la esperanza de que así será.-Seiya

-Oye, cambiando de tema...¿Que nombre le pondrás al bebe?

Seiya recordó aquellas mismas palabras que le había dicho antes de proponerle finalmente matrimonio a Serena.

"Tiene que ser algo lindo...como Kousagui si es una niña...o si es un niño...Kenji o Seiya.-Sonrio roja-Ambos son muy guapos"

-¿En que piensas Seiya?-Dijo Ikuko que entro al verlo distraído.

-Señora Tsukino...hola...solo pensaba en el nombre que Serena.-Seiya

-Me alegra verte después de una semana sin hacerlo...¿Dime que nombre quería Serena?-Ikuko

-Seiya Kenji Kou Tsukino.-Seiya

-Me parece hermoso que quieras colocarle el nombre de su Padre.-Ikuko

-Juntos lo decidimos unos días antes de casarnos.-Seiya dijo observando al pequeño

No pudo evitar pensar en aquella chica platinada que lo impacto.

-¿Crees que pueda ver a mi hija pronto?-Ikuko

-Si por supuesto Señora Tsukino -Le dio a cargar el bebe.-Puede ir en cualquier momento...no le negaría verla.

-Te lo agradezco Seiya, iré mas tarde entonces.-Ikuko

-Bien...la espero allí.-Seiya

-¿A dónde vas?-Ikuko

-Tengo que ir a ver como esta la productora...hace una semana que no se nada...en cuanto termine volveré al palacio.-Seiya

Ikuko sintió que el hablarle de Serena le había lastimado el corazón a Seiya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a la productora de musica volvió a recordar a la platinada.

"Soy la madre de la princesa Mitzuki"

-¿Por qué se parece tanto a ti Serena?...¿Acaso mi pasado quiere que me aleje de ti?.

-Seiya que bueno que llegas-Dijo Mina muy agitada tomándolo de brazo casi tumbándolo.

-¿Qué tienes...acaso estas loca?-Seiya

-Es que...debes venir a ver esto- Lo halo fuertemente llevándoselo hasta donde estaban los demás.-Chicos aquí esta Seiya

-Vaya no te esperábamos - Taiki

-¿Como estas Seiya?-Michael dijo al verlo.

-Bien...por el momento...solo vine a ver como están las cosas...Ami se quedo vigilando a Serena.

-No te esperábamos hoy...pero me alegra que hayas venido.-Yaten

-¿Sucede algo?-Seiya

-No se si nos puedas ayudar en algo.-Taiki

-Claro que el puede mi gruñoncito...no seas tan pesimista.-Mima

-Chicos por favor...no tengo mucho tiempo...díganme.-Seiya

-Lo que sucede cuñadito es que Mio Kuroki se atrevió a retar a Serena en un duelo musical.-Mina

-¿Acaso no saben que Serena se encuentra en coma?-Seiya

-No hemos querido que nadie sepa la difícil situación que enfrenta la Neo reina...aun piensan que esta viviendo con sus padres y no en el palacio...así que si ella nos ha retado debemos aceptarlo-Mina

-¿Y que piensan hacer?-Seiya

-Pues...quizá encontremos a alguien parecido a ella.-Katherine intervino

-Propongo que sea Mina...es igual a ella...parecen dos gotas de agua.-Yaten

-Podría ser...pero recuerden que su voz la delataría.-Taiki

-Propongo que busquemos a alguien que tenga un cierto parecido a ella y tenga una voz parecida.-Katherine

-¿Acaso te refieres a esa chica de cabellos platinados que nos salvo el otro día?-Mina

-Podríamos buscarla para que nos ayude, saben que si no es Serena estaríamos entregándole toda la compañía a esa mujer.-Yaten

-¿Cómo que entregándole la compañía?-Seiya

-Puedo explicarlo Seiya...hace un par de meses atrás, Serena se encontró sorpresivamente con Mio en lo que ella compraba cosas para el bebe.-Mina

:::::::

-Hasta que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar después de mucho tiempo.-Mio

-¿Kuroki Mio?-Serena

-Si por supuesto que soy yo...¿Que pasa?..¿acaso viste algo malo?-Mio

-No, solo que me sorprende que me hables sin conocernos mucho.-Serena

-Ay discúlpame pero es que todo el mundo te conoce incluida yo que soy amiga de tu hija y rival de Minako.-Mio

-¿Qué?-Serena

En ese instante Mina llego con las bolsas de sus compras y noto que estaba algo inquieta al hablar con esa mujer.

-Serena te pasa algo?

-Solo que me siento un poco mal-Serena

Noto su ya pronunciada barriga y esto la molesto demasiado que se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que Kurai transmitía en ese momento.

-Uy, la pobre se sintió mal al verme...tal vez mi presencia le aterra al saber que soy mejor que ustedes y Three Lights - Se burlo y se alejo- Por algo soy famosa.

-Si estas tan segura de eso porque no hacemos una batalla.-Serena dijo recuperando el aliento

-¿Batalla?-Esta se detuvo volviéndola a mirar.

-Así es...un duelo para saber quien es mas popular, si tu una chica superficial o a mi.-Serena

-¿La ex reina que dejo todo por un cantante?-Mio

-No vuelvas a tratar de esa manera a mi amiga.-Mina estaba enojada

-Mina.-Dijo tratándola de calmar, mirando nuevamente a Mio-¿Qué dices?

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo con ese estado en el que te encuentras?-Mio

-Claro que si...hare todo para defender a mi familia -Serena

"Que tonta eres...patética como te recuerdo"-Kurai

-De acuerdo...en cuanto termine mis contratos y este libre de compromisos te llamare...solo te advierto que eres la única que podrá enfrentarme, ni tu amiga Mina lo hará.-Mio

-Esperare ansiosa ese momento-Serena

-Espero que no te ocurra nada.-Dijo al fin despidiéndose con malevolencia.

-¿Qué has hecho Serena?-Mina

-Solo quiero mantener el honor de todos mis seres queridos.-Serena

-Pero Serena...-Mina

-Seré la que impida que nos traten de esta manera nuevamente...es la única forma de desquitarme de esa mujer...cantando.-Se rio la rubia mirando a Mina quien hacia lo mismo.

::::::

-¿Por qué Serena hizo esa promesa?-Seiya

-Sabes como es cuando se trata de defender a sus amigos...incluso cuando se entero que Rini estaba de amiga de esa chica, me dijo que le prohibiera a Rini volver a verla.-Mina

-Hablando de todo esto, me iré a ver a Serena, ya he pasado suficiente en este lugar...debo volver con Serena, encárguense de buscar a la chica. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse.

-¿Si no logramos contactarla podría usar mi pluma de transformación y pasar por ella en ese reto?.-Mina

-Quizá, pero porque no le advertimos de una vez a Seiya sobre esa mujer.-Katherine.

-¿Creen que tuvo algo que ver con el estado en el que se encuentra Serena?-Yaten

-Hay un articulo que dice que estaba ese día fuera de la ciudad culminando sus labores benéficas.-Taiki dijo desagradablemente mostrando el articulo.

-No se chicos pero a mi esa chica me trae muy mala vibra.-Mina

-Tienes razón, debemos estar alerta en todo momento.-Katherine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Palacio de Tokio de Cristal**_

Los padres de Serena llegaron al gran palacio de Tokio, impresionados por lo hermoso que era por dentro y por fuera.

-Esto si que es muy elegante y sofisticado-Kenji

-Vaya mi hermanita se gano la lotería al ser la reencarnación de la luna.-Sammy

-Sammy no digas eso.-Ikuko

-Es solo que estoy impresionado Mama, jamás imagine todo esto.-Sammy

-Bienvenidos señores Tsukino soy Setsuna Meiou

-Seiya nos dijo que podríamos venir a ver a nuestra hija...-Kenji

-Claro que si...los llevare a ver a su hija en estos momentos...no les negaríamos ese privilegio.-Setsuna

-Gracias...¿Donde esta nuestra nieta Rini?-Kenji

-Esta en su habitación estudiando y Seiya fue por un momento a la productora.-Setsuna

Ami que salía de la misma fue a saludarlos con una gran sonrisa, llevándolos adentro para que la vieran.

Kenji se sintió aliviado de ver que Serena se veía bien, pero le surgió una duda.

-¿Por qué desconectaron a Serena?

-Nos dimos cuenta que sus signos vitales estaban normales gracias a que este palacio esta sanando las heridas que le causo el ataque del enemigo, así que solo es tiempo de espera para que despierte en algún momento.-Ami

-No quiero perder a mi hermana después de recuperarla.-Sammy

-Tranquilos, todos tenemos la esperanza de que vuelva con nosotros.-Ami

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rini regresaba al palacio después de estar en la casa que termino de remodelar junto a Seiya y Mitzuki, pensó que lo mejor era que no se sintiera tan mal, pues sabia que si lo hacia quizá su madre la estaría observando y no le gustaría eso.

-Pequeña Dama.-Mio

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Rini

-Solo vine a saludarte después de tantos días sin vernos.-Mio

-No deseo verte nunca mas...aléjate de mi.-Salió escapando de su presencia.

"Bien...entonces tomare el lado mas rápido para que vengas a mi"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seiya estaba listo para regresar al palacio cuando Mio se encontró con el en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a saludarte…tranquilo.-Mio

-Creo que te deje muy en claro que no quería verte nunca mas.-Seiya

-Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hace poco…no me hagas esto…te lo pido.-Mio

-No te dije que no era necesario...debo regresar con mi esposa.-Seiya

-Te pido que me dejes agradecértelo, aunque un ratito, te lo pido.-Mio estaba insistente.

Tuvo que retractarse a lo que había dicho aceptándole la invitación, así se desharía de ella en un par de horas.

Se fueron a la casa de la joven cantante para estar solos por el rato que le pidió.

-Toma, es para festejar lo que hiciste.-Le sirvió una copa de champaña.

-Perdóname pero es que no bebo hace mucho.-Seiya dijo rechazándole.

-Solo un poco, es algo que tampoco hago mucho...ya se...tomémonos toda la botella por el termino de mis giras.-Mio

-Pero...-Seiya

-Por favor...un brindis aunque sea por mi...y mas bien cuéntame como esta tu queridísima esposa.-Mio

-Muy bien sabes.-Seiya dijo bebiendo.

-De verdad...porque hace mucho no la veo.-Mio

-Estará bien para cuando sea su duelo te lo aseguro.-Seiya

-Así que ya sabes que me reto.-Sonrió

-Si, así es mi querido bombón...a fin de cuentas es cosa de mujeres.-Seiya estaba ya afectándole los tragos.

-Si yo pudiera estar en su lugar...si pudiera tener a alguien tan tierno, tan maduro, tan todo...eres todo un galán de cuento-Dijo acariciándole la cara al ver que este la veía después de tomar su copa.

-¿Crees que yo soy maduro?-Seiya

-Eso y muchísimo mas...es mas si yo fuera tu esposa...te daría todo lo que tu me pidieras….todo-Mio

Seiya estaba prácticamente borracho, no sabia que decirle, solo bebía y bebía, se acerco acariciándole su mentón para darle un beso en sus labios que se veían tan provocativos.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido en la ventana que estaba cerca, Seiya se levanto recordando que tenia que regresar a donde pertenecía, pues antes de ser interrumpidos se le vino a la mente la rubia.

-¿A dónde vas?-Mio

-Estoy haciendo algo mal...estoy casado-Le mostro el anillo que tenia en su dedo-Así que regresare con ella- Se fue caminando un poco torpe por todo lo que había bebido.

Mio estaba realmente enojada al ver su actitud a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho no logro que la olvidara, vio una sombra en la parte de afuera del balcón, pero al abrir la cortina no había nadie.

"Se que fuiste tu Serenity...me las pagaras algún día"

La platinada escucho todo esto desde uno de los edificios mas altos de Tokio.

-No dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a mi querido Seiya.-Pero en ese momento comenzó a sentirse mal.-No se como sacar este maligno poder de mi cuerpo.

-Majestad.-Dijo el joven Eos detrás de ella.

Esta se dio vuelta observando que estaba acompañado de las starlights.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Cosmos

-Sabíamos que te encontrarías cerca del príncipe Seiya.-Eos

-Estuvo a punto de besar a Mio.-Con voz de tristeza.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Maker

-Lo único que podría hacer es aparecerme frente a el y contarle todo lo que nos sucedió en aquella vida.

-¿Estaría dispuesta majestad?-Katherine.

-Si...deseo hacerlo...ya que mi cuerpo esta aun inconsciente...podría evitar que Mio se acerque nuevamente.-Cosmos

-Mañana habrá un duelo entre Serena y esa mujer, así que si usted desea puede ayudarlos.-Katherine

-¿Cantarle a Seiya?-Cosmos

-Si... usted seria la única que podría hacerlo…de lo contrario perderían todo-Katherine.

-¿Le gustaría ayudarlo?-Eos

-No me presiones Eos...si decido hacerlo estaré allí.-Al decir esto desapareció de su presencia.

-¿Qué tienes?-Hikar

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la reina.

-¿Va a morir?-Akari

-No…es solo que siento esta atrapada y por eso no despierta.

Seiya regreso al fin al palacio aun mareado por toda el alcohol que esa mujer le había ofrecido.

-Hasta que por fin regresas.-Haruka

-¿Cómo esta Serena?-Seiya  
-Bien, esta con sus padres y su hermano.-Haruka

-¿Dónde estuviste?...los chicos dijeron que no te demoraste en la compañía.-Michiru

-Quise estar un rato a solas- No se atrevió a confesarle que Mio estuvo con el.-Voy a verla...adiós.

-Seiya esta muy extraño desde que salió del palacio esta mañana no te parece Haruka.-Michiru

-Si...esto de Serena lo tiene afectado…creo que ahora debemos de cuidar al antipático príncipe de sol.

-Que mala eres Haruka.-Michiru

-¿Tu crees?-Le beso su frente

-Si...pero es lo que me gusta de ti-Un beso y se marcharon a su habitación.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste…se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias…les mando muchos besos estelares a todo los que me dejan reviews y los que me siguen con esta historia… Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	29. A Thousand Years

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, solo escribo por diversión y porque quiero hacer felices a las fans de Seiya Kou a quien amo.**

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

**En algún lugar remoto del universo**

-Dejaste escapar esa oportunidad Mio, no te lo perdonare de nuevo-xx

-Confié una ultima vez en mi amo, le aseguro que traeré el poder que requiere para que su verdadero ser renazca.-Mio

-¿Kurai sabe algo de esto?-xx

-Por supuesto que no, solo cree que usted estará dentro de ella en el momento que despierte, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la elimine.-Mio

-Fue algo agradable que me consiguieras a esa joven con tan malos sentimientos y odio hacia su hermana.-xx

-Recuerde que fue traicionada por su propia gemela quitándole todo lo que amaba, su sed de venganza cada día crece mas.-Mio

-Si es una joven con un potencial realmente poderoso.-XX

-Tiene razón del porque iba a ser la heredera al trono de la luna...debo irme, tengo un asunto muy importante que debo hacer en Tokio.-Mio

-Espero buenos resultado Mio, no me defraudes como lo han hecho los demás.-XX

-Le aseguro que no será así esta vez alteza.-Desapareció dejando aquella entidad maligna en la completa obscuridad.

-Kurai no lo sabe pero esta mas que lista para morir jajajaja-XX

**Palacio de Tokio**

Rini había decidido irse con Eliot a Elysium, quería de verdad alejarse de todas las cosas malas que había sucedido por su culpa.

-¿Estas segura que quieres irte Rini?-Luna dijo con tristeza.

-Si...es lo mejor...lo hare por un tempo Luna.-Rini

-Cuídala mucho Eliot, sabes que la reina no soportaría que le sucediera nada malo-Setsuna

-Me encargare de que este bien-Eliot.

-Les prometo que entrenare para volverme una mejor sailor scout.-Rini

-Lo harás pequeña dama...es tu destino ser la futura reina de Tokio.-Setsuna

-Gracias Plut...gracias chicas.-Rini dijo abrazandola.

-Vuelve pronto-Haruka

-Te extrañaremos-Mina.

-Yo igual chicas...les prometo regresar pronto.-Rini dijo al despedirse desapareciendo junto a Eliot.

-Pobre de la pequeña dama...-Setsuna

-se fue muy triste.-Rei

-Es lo mejor mientras este el enemigo cerca.-Haruka

En ese momento un destello apareció frente a ellas, como siempre estuvieron en guardia ante cualquier ataque.

-¿Quién eres?-Haruka

-Tranquilas chicas...es la reina Kakyuu-Dijo Chibi chibi que salió al ver ese destello tan conocido para ella.

-¿La reina Kakyuu?-Todas dijeron al unísono.

El destello desapareció mostrando a dos personas – Hola chicas...lamento no haberme anunciado antes...pero vine de improviso al enterarme de lo que le ha sucedido a Serena.

-Kakyuu...que bueno volver a verte.-Chibi chibi

-Princesa Mitzuki...-El abrazo fue muy emotivo entre las dos-Me alegra que estés bien.

-¿Tu sabias que era una princesa?-Haruka.

-Así es...mis padres me contaron todo, por eso la envié a la tierra.-Kakyuu

-No comprendo el porque estas aquí...¿Solo vienes a visitar a los chicos y a mi?-Chibi chibi

-Si...solo vine a verlos...necesito hablarle de algo importante a Seiya.-Kakyuu

-Esta en la habitación junto con Serena, no ha querido alejarse ni un instante de ella.-Michiru

-¿Y los demás?-Kakyuu

-Están preparándose para un evento importante esta noche.- Rei

-Serena competirá con la cantante Mío Kuroki.-Setsuna

-¿Eh?-Kakyuu

-Si...yo me arriesgare a cantar con mi pluma de transformación...si quieres vamos y los saludas.-Mina

-Primero debo hablar con Seiya, si no les molesta.-Kakyuu

-Ven, si deseas te llevo con el.-Chibi chibi la llevo adentro en compañía de su amado.

-Seiya...-Dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente, este se encontraba dormido junto a Serena, tomados de la mano.

**::::::::**

_-Con este anillo, yo Seiya te acepto como mi esposa por toda la eternidad.-Dijo el joven introduciendo el hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante dorado en forma de luna y sol._

_-Yo Serenity, te acepto con este anillo para amarte y respetarte por toda la eternidad.-Dijo la joven platinada._

_Se percato que esa era la joya que le había dado a Serena, pero esa joven era tan distinta a su rubia._

_De repente todo comenzó a temblar separándolos a los dos._

_-Seiya...-Era lo único que escuchaba entre tanta obscuridad._

**:::::::::**

-Seiya...Seiya.-Chibi chibi trataba de despertarlo

-Serenity...-Seiya

-Despierta...despierta-Chibi chibi lo movió hasta que este por fin reacciono viéndola junto a Kakyuu.

-¿Kakyuu...que haces aquí?.-Seiya

-Vine en cuanto me entere de todo esto.-Kakyuu

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Seiya

-Nuestra madre del pasado- Kakyuu dijo tomándole la mano.-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Claro...vamos a la otra habitación...¿Chibi chibi te importa si te dejo aquí sola por un momento?-Seiya

-No se preocupen, cuidare de Serena y te llamare si algo pasa.-Chibi chibi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mina se atrevió a ir a la productora Jubban para hablar directamente con la chica nueva, la ídolo del momento, esta se encontraba en ese momento en la cabina de grabación, preparando su ultimo sencillo.

Esta al verla en la cabina de mando pidió un poco de descanso para hablar con ella.

-Es un honor tenerte aquí Minako Aino.-Dijo al salir

-Estaba observándote ,lamento el haberte interrumpido.-Mina

-Es un honor tener a la chica que es mi competencia...podríamos hablar de nuestro errores en la voz.-Mio

-Parece que estas muy emocionada con todo lo que va a ocurrir esta noche ¿no?-Mina

-Si...voy a competir con la Neo Reina, espero que este bien.-Mio

A Mina le causo temor el pensar que ella en verdad era una aliada de caos por el simple hecho de su comentario.

-¿Esta bien...verdad?-Mio

-Si...¿Pero por que precisamente en este momento?...¿Podrías dejarlo para otro día?-Mina

-¿Enserio?-Mio se arrodillo tapándose la cara fingiendo que lloraba

-¿Mio que sucede?- Uno de sus asistentes personales se acerco.

-¡No es nada!...no me dijo nada malo...Minako me dio un consejo muy duro.-Mio

-Minako Aino no se porque estas aquí en este lugar...solo viniste a molestar a la nueva.-Dijo el asistente consolando a la chica

-Que indigno.-El asistente dijo mirando enojado a Mina

-No...-Mina

-Es solo que me estaba aconsejando que no me presentara a cantar...sabe lo mucho que me gustaría ganarlo.-Mio

-Eres la competencia de Mio así que te pido que te vayas en este momento de aquí.-Representante

Mina se enojo tanto que solo miro a Mio directamente a la cara y sin decir ni un berrinche se marcho dignamente del lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seiya y Kakyuu fueron a la oficina para estar a solas.

-Vaya sorpresa que me has dado Kakyuu-Seiya

-Mas que todo he venido a conocer a mi pequeño sobrino...y estoy molesta porque no me invitaste a la boda.-Kakyuu

-Perdóname pero desde que estamos aquí, no supe como comunicarme.-Seiya

-Eres idéntico a como te recuerdo...tan malo como siempre.-Kakyuu

-¿Acaso tu tienes recuerdos de ese pasado?-Seiya

-Si...imagino que ya sabes que chibi chibi es tu hija.-Kakyuu

-Si, Eos me lo dijo...pero por eso no admito que tenga que estar con esa chica que recuerdo.-Seiya

-¿A que chica te refieres?-Kakyuu estaba confundida.

-Una peli platinada que se parece a Serena, pero es distinta en todo.-Seiya

-No comprendo lo que me estas hablando Seiya.-Kakyuu

-Esa mujer misteriosa es la verdadera madre de Mitzuki, al parece quiere hacer que me separe de Serena.-Seiya

-Es muy extraño-Kakyuu

-De igual manera no quiero tener nada que ver con el pasado, a excepción de Mitzuki.-Seiya dijo mientras veía una foto en el escritorio en el que estaba junto a Serena y las dos pequeñas.

-No volveré a hablar de eso Seiya, quería darte una mala noticia.-Kakyuu

-¿Qué pasa?-Seiya noto que estaba triste.

-Galaxia...desapareció hace mucho de este universo.-Kakyuu

-¿Cómo es eso?-Seiya

-Al parecer el caos esta haciendo estragos desapareciendo semillas estelares para aumentar su poder...igual como lo hizo antes-Kakyuu

-Esto le va a doler mucho a Chibi chibi - Seiya estaba con dolor en su pecho.

-Por el momento no le diremos nada respecto a eso...suficiente es el que vea a su madre...Serena en estado de coma.-Kakyuu

-Si...Ami dice que tiene reacciones momentáneas, así que estoy seguro de que volveremos a estar juntos pronto.-Seiya

-Así será hermanito...no quiero verte mas sufrir por todo esto.-Kakyuu trato de darle ánimos.

Lo abrazo dándole fortaleza ya que de verdad lo necesitaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mama...-Dijo la peli fucsia muy triste-Tuve el presentimiento esa noche en la que me dijiste que me quedara a dormir a tu lado...te necesito aquí a mi lado...porque no se si podremos destruir al enemigo.-Se aferro a ella con tristeza.

-Mi pequeña...no te preocupes...-La joven platinada apareció ante ella en forma de sombra acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Mama?...¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Eos?...¿que tu eres Serena?-Chibi chibi.

-Así es...te dije que estaríamos muy pronto juntas de nuevo mi pequeño rayo de sol.-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Regresaras a su cuerpo?-Chibi chibi la miro esperanzada.

-No por ahora mi pequeña...aun es muy pronto...primero debo convencer a tu padre de que tenemos un pasado juntos que no podemos negar y que...ahora soy su presente.-Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Extraño estar sin ella, su cariño y sus consejos...¿tu crees que se repondrá?-Chibi chibi

-Así es...en menos de lo que te esperes regresara...vas a tenerla de vuelta...sabes que siempre te quiero mucho.

-Chibi chibi - Kakyuu entro observando aquella chica al lado de las dos.

Esta al verla quiso desaparecer-Espera no te vayas...¿Quien eres?-Kakyuu

-Mitzuki puede contarte la verdad...por favor no le digas nada a Seiya...- Se acerco a la ventana - Nos vemos mi querida Mitzuki.-Dijo observándola al desaparecer.

-En un momento volverán los padres de Serena que se quedaran de ahora en adelante aquí con nosotros.-Dijo Seiya entrando sin percatarse de que habían hablado con aquella chica.-¿Qué tienen?- Noto que las dos estaban extrañas

-No...no es nada.-Kakyuu

-Papa...quieres acompañarme al evento que hay de mama y los chicos.-Chibi chibi

-Pero es que me preocupa Serena.-Seiya

-Hermano me han dicho que has estado aquí mucho tiempo...por favor, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos como los amigos que somos antes de saber todo esto - Kakyuu

-Si por favor...-La pequeña hizo pucheros - Además Luna y Artemis se ofrecieron a cuidarla en lo que regresamos.

-Se que debo estar allí pero que hay de ella, no soy capaz de dejarla sola.-Seiya

-De acuerdo, entonces le diré a Luna que este pendiente de ti y de Mama Serena-Chibi chibi

-Gracias por entenderme chicas-Seiya

Si cambias de opinión te esperaremos allí.-Kakyuu

Dijeron despidiéndose pues decidieron dejarlo a solas.

**::::**

-Esta muy triste por esto...nunca lo había visto así.-Chibi chibi

-¿Esa mujer que vi hace un rato era Serena verdad?-Kakyuu

-Si...lo deduje hace mucho...al igual que como lo hice con Seiya...te pido que no le cuentes nada de esto...no creerá nada.-Chibi chibi

-Se como es Seiya...su vida ahora es a lado de Serena...la chica que esta en esa cama inconsciente. -Kakyuu

-Es hora de irnos chicas...-Kiang

-Si es cierto...vámonos ahora o llegaremos tarde al programa.-Chibi chibi

-Yaten nos estas esperando abajo-Kiang

-¿Acaso no saben que esta en esa condición?-Kakyuu

-Tranquila, los chicos tienen un plan para ese caso en particular.-Chibi chibi

-¿Entonces nos vamos ahora majestad?-Kiang

-Claro que si-Kakyuu

Chibi chibi noto la cara de románticos que los dos tenían al mirarse y hablarse, en cuanto subieron al auto partieron junto con Yaten a quien le dio mucho gusto que estuviera con ellos.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Kimonku hermanita?-Yaten

-Todo a estado muy bien Yaten -Kakyuu

-Sabes como extraño ese planeta - Yaten

-¿Ya le contaste sobre tu boda fugaz con Mina?-Taiki

-¿Qué?...¿Tu también?-Kakyuu estaba impresionada de las tantas cosas que se había perdido.

-Taiki eres un bocón, se lo diría esta noche en cuanto terminara el concierto...mas bien dile que tu estas con Ami.-Yaten estaba furioso

-Chicos no se peleen entre ustedes dos...mas bien díganme ¿como van a hacer para que Serena cante?-Kakyuu

-Mina se hará pasar por Serena con una técnica especial que tiene al igual que Serena, así que esta preparándose para ir a ganarle a esa mujer que por cierto es un tanto misteriosa.-Taiki

Seiya seguía con la insistencia de quedarse al lado de la joven rubia que ya tenia otro semblante pero aun así estaba sin reacción.

-Se que estarás bien mi amor...volveremos a vernos de nuevo tu y yo.-Se acerco hasta su cara para besarle pero fue interrumpido por su celular a lo que solo miro a Serena, al ver quien era se enojo demasiado ya que no le había dado su numero de contacto.

-¿Qué haces llamándome?-Contesto enfadado

-Uy perdóname pero no pude evitarlo, quería contactarte costara lo que constara.-Mio

-No se porque eres tan terca sobre todo esto...por favor deja de llamarme.-Enojado dijo colgándole.

:::

Mio estaba sumamente enfurecida ante la actitud de el peli azabache.

::::

Un momento después un mensaje llego a su móvil, era desconocido para el.

_"Si quieres saber que es lo que esta sucediéndole a tu esposa, por favor preséntate lo mas pronto al concierto...te prometo que no te esconderé nada...atte. Serenity_

_-¿Qué es esto...Serenity...?-Seiya no comprendía_

_Luna llego con la cena para que comiera al menos un poco ya que se veía sin aliento a esa hora de la noche._

_-Ya casi es hora de la presentación de las chicas.-Dijo al dejar la charola en la mesa._

_-Si...debo ir en este momento...hay algo que debo saber...¿te quedaras con ella?-Seiya_

_-Si por supuesto... sus padres vendrán en un momento- Luna_

_Este miro tiernamente a Serena antes de irse para encontrarse con la persona que le había enviado ese mensaje, pensó que seria una trampa, pero aun así no dejaría de asistir._

::::::

::::::

Rei por su parte estaba en el templo Hikawa tratando con todos sus rituales de al menos tener una señal del próximo ataque del enemigo.

Una imagen desde el fuego sagrado llego, un símbolo en forma de estrella y a unas jóvenes sailors que se veían idénticas a ellas, conocía el lugar que se veía en el fuego, presintió que quizás el enemigo atacaría allí así que se fue junto con Michiru y Haruka que la acompañaban, a su vez llamaron a las demás.

:::::::

Mina por su parte esperaba a Yaten en la entrada de donde seria la gran batalla musical, pero algo la rapto, al ver que los chicos ya llegaban, quiso gritar pero le fue imposible.

-¿A dónde se habrá metido ahora Mina?...ni siquiera contesta su teléfono.-Yaten

-Es muy raro que no te conteste...¿Acaso te peleaste con ella?-Taiki

-No digas disparates Taiki -Yaten

-Quizá ya se encuentra en el camerino para prepararse.-Kakyuu

-Presiento que algo le ha pasado-Eos

-Eos acaso tu...-Kakyuu

-¿Tu sabes algo?-Yaten dijo desesperado.

-Por favor Reina Kakyuu, espérenos junto a la princesa en un lugar seguro dentro, no mencionen nada de esto.-Dijo al bajar de la cabeza de chibi chibi.

-¿Eos a donde vas?-Chibi Chibi

-No te preocupes volveré enseguida con Mina y los chicos.-Eos dijo al transformarse en humano

Se fueron rápidamente a donde el pequeño gatito sentía la fuerza maligna y la energía de Venus.

Esta se encontraba siendo absorbida por una barrera de energía maligna, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Mina!...-Yaten dijo al verla así

-Que bueno que han llegado guardianes y con ellas las sailor scouts de este planeta...Sailor Uranus...Neptune,Mars, Jupiter y Venus.-Les mostro a las demás que tenia prisioneras.-Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon

-Maldita, porque quieres hacerles daño a ellas, si somos nosotros con los que debes pelear.-Taiki

-Si...solo quería atraerlos aquí para derrotarlos.-Dijo la malvada mujer.

-Eso no lo permitiré-Yaten

-Crees que no se que no se tienen poderes...por eso me fue fácil traerlos para ver morir a sus queridas amadas y sus amigas.-Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon

-Aléjate de ellas o tendré que usar mi poder –Eos estaba enojado

-El tonto guardián de solárium que miedo tengo...se que tampoco tienes poderes.-Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon

Se acerco encerrándolo igualmente que a las sailor, pero este soportaba mas al ver que su poder lo estaba protegiéndolo de esa energía maligna.

-Príncipes deben tratar de despertar sus poderes para salvar a las chicas.-Eos

-Pero como hacemos eso...solo Seiya es el único que pudo lograrlo hace mucho.-Taiki

-No van a poder lograr que este hechizo se acabe- Su risa malévola se escuchaba a todos los alrededores.

-Alto hay villana...no te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos.-Ami apareció.

-Vaya la ultima de las sailor inners, es una pena que veas morir a todos.-Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon

-Amy vete o te atrapara como a las demás.-Taiki

-Luchare con todo lo que tengo Taiki.-Mercury

-En ese caso no me queda mas alternativa que atraparte-Así como lo dijo lo hizo.-_Galáctica Scales_

Taiki estaba lleno de rabia al ver que la estaba torturando fuertemente, Yaten estaba igual de impotente al ver que su diosa del amor estaba debilitada.

-Ya no soporto todo esto-Se acerco con toda la fuerza que tenia y logro herirla con el poder que broto de este, Taiki por su parte libero también otro poder que destruyo por completo aquella barrera de las chicas

-¿Ami estas bien?-Taiki fue a revisarla.

-Si...no te preocupes-Ami dijo feliz de verlo.

Yaten ayudo a su querida diosa del amor que también se encontraba adolorida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Júpiter levantándose un poco adolorida

-Es su poder estelar...al fin han despertado.-Eos

-¿Nuestro poder...surgió de haber visto a Ami y Mina así?-Taiki

-Al parecer si...todo era cuestión de tiempo para que surgiera-Eos

-Ya veo...entonces es igual que nuestros poderes-Uranus

-Solo deben recordar princesas-La reina Serenity del milenio de plata se presento.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todas.

-¿Quién esta hay?-Michiru

-Soy la antigua reina de la luna, la soberana del milenio de plata.-Reina Serenity.

-Alteza-Todas en ese momento le hicieron reverencia al igual que Taiki, Yaten y Eos.

-Solo he venido a entregarles a cada una de ustedes el poder de su cristal sailor de su planeta madre...Sailor Plut...Sailor Saturn por favor entréguenselos.

Las dos chicas aparecieron ante ellas, obsequiándoles un cristal en forma de corazón con una mini sailor en su interior idénticas a ellas, dándole a cada una un vestido de princesas del color de sus uniformes.

-¿Qué es esto majestad?-Sailor Mars

-Somos sus guardianas del poder sailor, princesas del sistema solar-Sailor Plut

-¿Princesas sailor del sistema solar?-Sailor Mercury

-Ha llegado el momento de una nueva transformación-Dijo la pequeña sailor dentro del cristal de sailor Jupiter.

-De ahora en adelante deben invocar el poder de su planeta madre-La pequeña Uranus dijo.

-De ahora en adelante serán llamadas Eternal sailors scouts- Sailor Plut

-Solo deben perfeccionar sus técnicas entrenando junto a los guardianes de Solárium para la batalla que se avecina.-La reina dijo observando a el guardián de solárium.-Por favor protejan a mi hija y a ustedes mismas de todo esto.

-Así lo haremos majestad.-Dijo el joven guardián del sol arrodillándose ante ella.

-Tu tienes la misión de proteger a la pequeña princesa Mitzuki-Reina Serenity

-Ahora eso no importa majestad, debo ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario.-Dijo insistente sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente, también cuidaremos de la pequeña, majestad.-Plut

-De acuerdo...espero que puedan con todo esto mis queridas sailors para que puedan vivir felices el resto de su vida.-Dijo al desaparecer ante ellas.

En ese momento el poder de la transformación de cada uno se desvaneció, Mina se quejo porque una de sus piernas tenia una fractura, Yaten la auxilio cargándola.

-No creí que fuéramos a tener un nuevo poder.-Michiru

-Mucho menos que fuéramos princesas de los planetas.-Rei

-Chicas, como lo dijo la reina deben prepararse porque lo que viene no es tan fácil.-Eos

**...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

Seiya llego al set y vio a Mío que estaba allí, era la ultima persona a la que quería encontrarse, así que trato de escondérsele pero ella se percato de su presencia.

-¿Dime porque me estas evadiendo?-Mío le siguió el paso ya que este no le presto atención.

-Solo vine porque alguien me pidió que lo hiciera-Dijo mientras caminaba alejándose de ella.

-¿Y donde dejaste a tu querida reina?...¿Acaso no vendrá a enfrentarme?...o no me digas que vienes a buscarme después de como me trataste por teléfono, eso me agrada que me quieras pedir perdón - Mío se le acerco tocándole el hombro.

-No te comportes como una desquiciada y no vengo a verte a ti.-Dijo viéndole a la cara evadiendo su mano

-Entonces porque estas aquí tan cerca de mi camerino, eso es señal de que te volví loco la otra noche con lo que te dije.-Dijo seductoramente.

-Estas muy equivocada, ese día me embriagaste...¿Porque?-Dijo enojado.

-Porque te amo Seiya Kou, siempre me has fascinado.-Le dio un beso atrapando sus labios.

En ese momento Katherine los encontró y no supo que hacer, solo quería correr, pero se escondió al ver que Seiya la dejo gritándole muy fuerte que esta quedo congelada, lo vio salir muy apresurado y enojado.

-Maldito eres Seiya Kou...-Dijo en el momento en el que tiro varias cosas de su camerino.

-Señorita Mío, es momento de que salga a su presentación.-Katherine había tocado la puerta.

-En un momento iré...-Al abrir la puerta noto que era la fotógrafa-¿Por qué vienes tu a darme ordenes?- Contesto muy enojada.

-Porque vengo a advertirte que no te acerques a el, así que ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.-Se alejo dejando llena de rabia a la chica que suficiente tenia con Seiya Kou como para que una desconocida la amenazara, solo fue a arreglarse para ir a cantar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rini ya estaba instalada en el hermoso palacio de Elisión, se sentía muy tranquila a comparación con los días anteriores de que decidiera viajar.

-¿Cómo te parece Elisión Rini?-Eliot dijo sentándose al lado de la joven que observaba el hermoso paisaje.

-Es un lugar realmente hermoso, muchísimo mas si estas en persona-Rini dijo muy ilusionada.

-Pero te he notado muy melancólica desde que llegamos

-Si...no quiero mentirte...extraño a mi hermanito y a mi mama-Rini

-Ven...te llevare a un hermoso lugar que seguro te quitara esas penas por unos momentos.-Eliot le ofreció su mano a lo que esta acepto.

Fueron corriendo juntos hasta un hermoso lago azul que brillaba, Rini estaba impactada porque nunca había visto algo así.

-Este es el rio de la alegría...por cada risa que tengas el brillara mas...ven- la acerco para después flotar juntos sobre el agua.

-¿Te gusta Rini?-Eliot

-Si, es muy hermoso-Rini

-Espera y ve lo que ocurrirá ahora

-Toda el bosque comenzó a iluminarse dejando aparecer una pequeñas luces que se acercaron a ella dejándola volar por su cuenta, se sentía muy feliz de estar allí junto con Eliot.

Se volvieron a acercar para tomarse de las manos y darse un pequeño beso y después un abrazo e iluminar el propio mundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tokio**

**"Señores y Señoras es un honor presentarle a la primera batalla musical en este programa...las dos chicas han sido citadas para enfrentarse y ver quien de las dos es la mas favorita en esta área" **

**"Primero que todo llamaremos a la talentosa e inigualable Mío Kuroki, con su canción "**Change of Pace" **que a propósito es su mas nuevo sencillo musical y quiso dar su lanzamiento hoy...adelante Mío"**

Esta llego muy alegre y comenzó a cantar, sus fans estaban realmente enloquecidos por ella.

:::::::::::::::::

**Mientras tanto cerca del lugar en el que se hacia el programa.**

-Es Katherine...dice que debemos ir lo mas pronto posible, Mío esta terminando de cantar.-Dijo después de colgar su teléfono

-¿Podrás cantar en esas condiciones?-Yaten

-Si...por supuesto, tengo la pierna fracturada, no la voz mi gruñoncito.-Dijo dándole un beso al chico.

-Entonces démonos prisa-Subieron todos al auto partiendo en segundos.

**:::::::**

Seiya se dirigió a los bastidores donde se encontró con Katherine, le preocupaba que no llegaban los chicos, la gente afuera estaba enloquecida con Mío.

-¿Dónde estas los chicos?-Seiya

**"Démosle un muy fuerte aplauso a la querida Mío Kuroki que seguro será la ganadora por sus fans"-El presentador hizo presencia en el escenario.**

-Los acabo de llamar, estarán pronto no te preocupes.-Katherine

-Ya es hora de que Serena este aquí, no le daré mas tiempo.-Dijo el encargado...si no llega en estos momentos daré por ganadora a Mío.

-Es una pena que tu querida no venga...seguro le paso algo.-Como siempre su mirada era de victoria después de fracasar varias veces.-Es una pena que vayan a perder la compañía por culpa de ella- Se alejo riendo a su camerino

Afuera todos gritaban fuertemente el nombre de la reina, no sabían que hacer.

**"Es una pena informarles que la siguiente competidora no vendrá"-Dijo el presentador a los asistentes.**

-Yo me voy ahora...no hay mas que hacer.-Seiya se alejo de los presentes

**"La ganadora de este duelo es..."**

No alcanzo a decir nada mas, porque una melodía empezó a sonar, mas las luces se fueron por un momento, la silueta de una chica en una luna descendía desde lo mas alto.

**Los pétalos son hermosos no los dejes escapar**  
**Veo una abertura en el cielo**  
**Entre las nubes extendiéndose eternamente**  
**Dos sueños que pasan**  
**Nuestras manos cuando se tocan**  
**Lagrimas que bailan**  
**En un día de primavera y cuando nuestros**  
**Sentimientos se detengan**  
**Tengo que intentar ser mas fuerte**  
**Conseguiré al fin poder ver ese ángel blanco**  
**Se que caerán pétalos que traerán de nuevo la paz**  
**Que mi alma necesita.**

_Las luces brillantes fueron desapareciendo dejando ver una silueta de una joven, Seiya que estaba por salir la escucho._

**Y quiero ver volar las flores**  
**Sobre el viento al soñar lo veré**  
**Cuando esté allí**  
**Aunque todo desaparezca**  
**Mañana saldrá el sol**

Era aquella chica platinada que estaba cantando con un hermoso vestido azul obscuro como el cielo azul, noto que lo veía directamente a el, este solo estaba impactado de solo verla, no era para nada Mina.

**Existe dios y no pierdo la fe**  
**Luchando mis sueños conseguiré**  
**Ahora mantendré**  
**La promesa que un día hice**  
**Hay una flor entre la tempestad**

-¿Ella es la chica que nos ayudo el otro día?- Katherine

-Así es...quiere ver que el príncipe Seiya la recuerde- Eos

-Sabia que vendría...no le gusta perder para nada, aunque sea con una rival que intenta seducirlo.-Katherine.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Kakyuu se dio vuelta mirándola

-No se preocupen...se que no volverá a acercarsele.-Katherine

**En mis sueños veía las flores los reflejos de una luz**  
**Recuerdos de cuando paseaba junto a ti**  
**Tocados por una brisa cálida y por el sol**  
**Rodee mas allá dentro de este profundo bosque**  
**Se que me esperará el hombre**  
**Que caminará junto a mi**  
**Toda la vida**

**Cuando la lluvia deje de caer**  
**Por fin veré el cielo al anochecer**  
**Y si estoy aquí**  
**El tiempo se detendrá**  
**Quiero seguir siendo joven**

-¿Dime quien eres tu y el porque has venido aquí para pasarte como mi bombón?- Dijo internamente sin dejar de avanzar para mirarla.

-No te preocupes...en cuanto termine todo esto quiero verte para contártelo.-Dijo apareciendo en frente de el con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?-Este se asombro deteniéndose a observarla.

-Por supuesto que si, es algo que tenemos en común-Sonrió para después desaparecer la conexión.

**Existe Dios y no pierdo la fe**  
**Luchando mis sueños conseguiré**  
**Ahora mantendré**  
**La promesa que un día hice**  
**Hay una flor entre la tempestad**

Mío que regreso inmediatamente al ver que si había aparecido su máxima enemiga, estaba llena de rabia mas al ver que Seiya estaba allí observándola tan estúpidamente enamorado.

"Se supone que estabas inconsciente maldita miserable"-Mio dijo para si misma

**Existe dios y no pierdo la fe**  
**Luchando mis sueños conseguiré**  
**Todavía más**  
**Tendré el tiempo detenido**  
**Porque no puedo crecer**

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Mina al llegar cargada de Yaten

-Mina...al fin llegas.-Kakyuu

-Tuvimos un...-Al ver tan cerca a Mío callo por un momento.- Incidente-Señalo su pierna...me fracture.

-Ay que mal Mina, ¿Estas bien?-Chibi chibi

-Si...todo gracias a mi queridísimo gruñón-Mina hizo pucheros de amor a su platinado.

-¿Quién es la que esta cantando chicos?-Susurro a los demás mientras se sentaba.

-Es Serena...-Kakyuu

-¿Es en serio?-Ami se sorprendió

-Yo creí que no lograría venir...-Mío dijo furiosa, se fue para que no notaran la amargura que cargaba.

**Existe Dios y no pierdo la fe**  
**Luchando mis sueños conseguiré**  
**Ahora mantendré**  
**La promesa que un día hice**  
**Hay una flor entre la tempestad**

Seiya se acerco mas a ella quedando a un paso juntos a lo que los asistentes aplaudieron al momento que termino de cantar, este se acerco para tocarla ya que había quedado hipnotizado por ella, pero ocurrió que un rayo mortífero los separo dejando ver su verdadera identidad ante el, la gente corrió muy asustada hacia afuera.

-Esto si que es muy hermoso...mi mayor enemiga esta aquí-La imagen expectrante de Kurai estaba enfrente de los dos.-Me parece que interrumpí algo aquí.

-Es mejor que te vayas en este momento Kurai-Cosmos la amenazo con el báculo

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-Seiya no entendía que sucedía, era idéntica a su bombón pero en forma malvada.

-Es Kurai...mi hermana gemela...la persona que nos ataco a los dos reinos en nuestro pasado.-Dijo sin dejar de mirarla

-Que bien lo recuerdas hermanita, tal vez ya le recordaste que me quitaste su amor.-Kurai

-¿De que estas hablando?-Seiya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Kakyuu y las demás chicas intentaron ayudarlos a los dos pero estaban atrapados.

-¿Que podemos hacer, no podemos acercarnos a ellos?-Kakyuu

-Esperen chicos.-Ami se coloco las gafas examinando con la computadora-Tiene una energía que ni con nuestros poderes lograríamos derrotarlo.

-No puede ser, Mama, Papa.-Chibi chibi se acerco pero fue herida por un rayo que la misma barrera lanzo.

Cosmos noto como aquella energía había atacado a su pequeña quedando fría, lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse y arrodillarse estática olvidando a quien tenia en frente.

-Te dije que me vengaría de ti.-Lanzo su poder hacia ella.-Vas a morir como siempre lo desee.-Kurai reia por la victoria que en poco tiempo lograría.

-No lo hagas...-Seiya la cubrió haciendo que su poder se extendiera, desapareciendo aquel espectro, al igual que ellos.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio ante los chicos, no entendieron que había sucedido con los chicos.

-¿Cómo esta chibi chibi?-Healer dijo al llegar apresurada y verla en brazos de Eos.

-No lo se...tengo miedo...Hirari.-Dijo al dejar que la chica la examinara ya que no reaccionaba.

-¿A dónde se habrán ido los dos?-Katherine.

-Seguro estarán bien...regresemos juntos al palacio ya que es el único lugar seguro por el momento.-Kakyuu

:::::::::::

La platinada despertó en lo que seria un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, esto se le hizo conocido para ella, Seiya por su parte despertó asustado y al verla en sus brazos se asusto y se alejaron de un poco pues se sintieron tan raros.

-¿En donde estamos?-Seiya dijo observando el lugar

-No lo se...tu eres el que nos trajiste hasta aquí...recuerdo que me protegiste.-Cosmos

-Si...te vi tan vulnerable que no dude en hacerlo.-Seiya

-Gracias...pero ahora no se como esta...tengo miedo.-Cosmos estaba aterrorizada.

-No te preocupes, ella tiene una gran valentía.-Seiya le tomo su mano animándola, a lo que esta sonrió.

-Lo se...lo heredo de ti...siempre has sido quien daba el primer paso ante lo que fuera en el pasado.-Cosmos

Este la escucho y se alejo pues no quería saber de las cosas que provinieran del pasado.

-Se que te es difícil el que aceptes nuestro pasado Seiya, pero así fue y debemos hacerlo.-Cosmos

-¿Pero que hay de Serena?...no voy a dejarla por eso.-Seiya

-Se que no lo harías, ella es la persona que amas y que amaras por toda la vida.-Cosmos

-¿Acaso no estabas tratando de enamorarme con esa canción?-Seiya noto la tristeza de la chica

-Por favor ven conmigo por favor-Dijo al tomarla de la mano evitando ese comentario que la puso roja a lo que Seiya le noto acertando en su respuesta.

Al avanzar lograron observar una casa que estaba a lo lejos, muy hermosa por cierto rodeada de estrellas y la luz del sol.

-Este lugar lo conozco...es Kimonku.-Seiya

-Así es...y aquella casa que ves a lo lejos, ¿la reconoces?-Cosmos

-Es el lugar que encontré para esconderme de todos y pensar en ella...esto es Kimonku -Seiya

Se acercaron tanto llegando al pórtico de la misma sentándose juntos en el comedor que se encontraba adentro -¿Porque me traes aquí?

-Este lugar...fue en el que tu y yo estuvimos juntos hace mucho tiempo.-Esta se puso roja al decir todo aquello.

Seiya solo se digno a mirarla pues le recordaba a su querida bombón, noto que tenia la caja musical colgando de su cuello y en su dedo el anillo que le había dado a Serena

-¿Cómo es que tienes el anillo y esta caja musical-Seiya lo tomo quitándole el anillo.

-Las tome después de que se cayeron cuando cargaste a Serena hacia el hospital.-Esta se quito el collar dejándolo en la mesa.

-¿Dime que pretendes hacer con esto?-Se levanto enojado -¿Acaso quieres que este contigo y que me aleje de Serena?

-No claro que no.-Se sentía avergonzada

-Estoy tan confundido con todo esto que esta pasado que quiero una respuesta en este momento.-Dijo ya malhumorado tomando el anillo de su querida bombón.

-No seria capaz de traicionarme a mi misma, con lo celosa que soy...me conozco perfectamente.-Dijo mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa, sentía que había sido una perdida de tiempo, así que decidió marcharse triste

Seiya por un momento no comprendió porque estaba lleno de rabia, hasta que se calmo fue que se dio cuenta de todo, la observo nuevamente pero no estaba allí, así que fue a buscarla afuera cerca del lago.

-Estas diciéndome que...¿Eres Serena?-Dijo al verla sentada mojando sus pies en el agua.-Respóndeme- dijo sentándose a su lado

Esta solo movió la cabeza afirmándole con una lagrima en sus ojos, se acerco a el a lo que este sonriéndole - Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, hoy después de terminar la presentación que debía hacer te lo diría.

-Dime que no estoy soñando que te tengo a mi lado-Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-La verdad es que solo soy su alter ego que hace mucho tiempo fue despojado de su cuerpo al ver que mis poderes del cristal de plata desaparecieron, mi madre la reina Serenity me lo concedió.-Lo abrazo fuertemente también.-Quería proteger a nuestro bebe.

-Mi Serena...mi bombón...mi querida y amada esposa.- La acerco mas a si mismo para después darle un beso que la sorprendió demasiado, lo cual extrañaba demasiado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena exhalo fuertemente, se toco la cabeza que le dolía, observo en donde se encontraba, pero no entendía el porque, noto que tenia un vestido blanco parecido al que lucia cuando era reina, bajo de la cama muy despacio evitando caminar rápido pues se sentía muy débil aun.

Bajo con un poco de dificultad las escaleras llegando hasta la sala de estar, pero no había nadie, era como si estuviera sola.

Fue hasta el invernadero que estaba mas cercano y al que le gustaba ir de vez en cuando, se sentó observando una hermosa rosa, de repente escucho pasos y gritos.

Todos estaban auxiliando a la pequeña niña, estaban muy angustiados por su estado, no sabían que hacer, ni siquiera la sailor de la curación podía.

-Debo regresar a ver al bebe de Serena-Hikari

-Te pido que lo traigas lo mas pronto posible-Ikuko

-Lo intentare...-Hikari

-Tengamos fe en que se recuperara al igual que Serena.-Samy.

Serena que se aproximo silenciosamente al ver que Hikari se marchaba, los escucho pero no dijo nada hasta que Mina que bajaba con ayuda de Ami y Yaten se asombraron de verla allí casi congelados.

-Serena- Yaten

-¿Qué?-Dijeron Sammy e Ikuko dándose vuelta para verla, al igual que los primeros quedaron estáticos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Serena

-Despertaste-Ikuko

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-Serena

-Mas de una semana hermanita-Sammy

Ami la sentó para examinarla-Bueno por lo que percibo, esta normal Serena

-Pareces sorprendida-Serena

-Como no lo voy a estar, te desconectamos todos esos aparatos porque te vimos que tus signos vitales estaban intactos pero no funcionaba nada para despertarte...estabas en coma Serena.-Ami

-Creímos que despertarías pero no hoy, como en el pasado creímos que estarías dormida mucho tiempo...pero aquí estas con nosotros nuevamente.-Mina

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-Ikuko

-Bien, un poco débil pero bien...necesito saber que esta pasando aquí, porque me encuentro aquí, porque llegaron hace un rato con gritos.-Serena

-Lo que sucede Serena es que...-Mina

-El enemigo nos ataco hace pocas horas, en el duelo que tenias con Mio Kuroki.

-Esa mujer hizo el enfrentamiento a pesar de mi estado?-Serena dijo sorprendida

-No quisimos que se enteraran por eso ideamos un plan en el que hicimos que cantaras de todas maneras- Yaten

¿Cómo?-Serena

-Chicos Chibi chibi no reacciona-Katherine se impacto de verla allí- ¿Serena?

-Si...soy yo.-Serena le sonrió

-Me alegra que ya estés bien – La abrazo feliz de tenerla nuevamente

-Que ibas a decir antes de que me vieras.-Serena dijo a lo que esta no sabia si responderle.

-Es...chibi chibi...esta delicada después del ataque.-Mina dijo sin rodeos.

-No...-Se fue corriendo a verla, estaba muy asustada.

**N/A**

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, parece que a Kurai le quieren hacer daño pobrecita, ya sabrán que sucederá con ella mas adelante

Me dijeron que estaba haciendo sufrir a Seiya, ya al menos por ahora sabe que su bombón estaba bien, pero habrá un poco mas de sufrimiento para los dos mas adelante jijijij soy malvada jajajajajajajajajja.

Los cristales que se entregaron fueron al estilo del manga, perdóneme por la poca batalla de este capitulo, la verdad es que no soy buena en eso.

Le agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia y me dan ánimos para seguirla ya que a veces quiero dejarlo pero me siento bien con sus halagos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo espero que este les haya gustado.

Por cierto la cancion es sakura fubuki del live action de Sailor Moon

Que en español es interpretada por Ailyn - Una Flor En La Tempestad

Y la de Mio es Change of Pace también perteneciente al live action, les dire que quiza falten mas o menos diez capis para el final de esta historia

Les envió besos estelares Bay.


	30. Dolor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, los tomo prestados para escribir historias para mi pareja favorita Serena y Seiya que los amo tanto.**

**Capitulo 30**

**"Dolor" **

Serena en su forma platinada sintió que algo dentro de su cuerpo estaba distinto después de aquel beso con Seiya, lo detuvo un momento observando su mano dejado al chico un poco inquieto.

-Despertó al fin-Cosmos

-¿Que dices?

-El motivo por el cual no despertaba era porque dentro de mi había una mala energía rodeándome y opacándome, tuve que luchar para salir de esa obscuridad, pero al parecer me ayudaste con ese beso de hace un momento.

-¿Estas diciéndome que Serena salió del coma?

-Si...por lo tanto debes volver con ella.

-¿Que hay de ti?

-No te preocupes, yo estaré cerca para protegerlos a todos, recuerda que yo no soy la verdadera esencia de Serena, solo soy una parte de ella...solo te pido que no reveles esto a Serena, ya que aun sus recuerdos están dormidos porque así lo deseo.

-Lo que no comprendo es ¿quien es esa mujer, que tengo que ver con ella?

-Era mi hermana gemela que también te amaba desde el primer momento en que te vio, se enamoro perdidamente de ti.

Le toco su rostro haciendo una especie de regresión en la que los dos se encontraban observando aquellas escenas de un hermoso lago en marte, la chica platinada había vuelto a ser una joven con el cabello rubio y su tradicional vestido blanco de princesa con la luna en la frente, Seiya por su parte tenia un atuendo rojo que lo identificaba como el heredero de Solárium.

A lo lejos se vio que este estaba en el lago solo, porque al parecer había escapado de las labores reales que sus padres tenían

Se impresiono tanto verse allí, era tan distinto a como era actualmente, pensaba el ya que no se reconocía.

-Logre escapar de todo esto que me aburre, espero que los demás no se molesten pero quiero olvidarme por un rato de quien soy.-Se recostó en uno de los arboles quitándose un poco su traje de príncipe, le molestaba cargar algo tan pesado.

-¿Pueden vernos?-Dijo un poco al tratar de acercarse.

-No...es solo la visión que tu madre y yo queremos mostrarte para que recuerdes un poco sobre todo esto, el porque comenzó.-Cosmos

-¿Mi madre?-Seiya

-Así es...-Cosmos

_-Serenity...como extraño verte, pronto volveremos a encontrarnos en la luna.-Dijo observando el cielo de Marte._

Seiya decidió entrar al agua pues se sentía sofocado, ya que la temperatura en Marte era superior en ese momento.

-Creo que comienzo a recordar algo de eso...la vi en el planeta Marte cuando visitamos a los reyes de ese planeta por el nacimiento de la princesa.-Dijo a la joven que estaba a su lado

Cuando noto que a lo lejos venia una joven con el mismo aspecto que su bombón, solo que tenia el cabello suelto y unos adornos de luna en el mismo, era muy bella,

Caminaba solitaria radiantemente hermosa, tanto así que Seiya por un momento pensó que era su bombón, se sonrojo al recordar que estaba al lado de esta.

Al acercarse la joven un poco para refrescarse, vio al joven en el rio, allí en paños menores, se quedo estática al verlo de esa manera, escondiéndose entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de allí, no paraba de admirar ese cuerpo tan candente, su corazón no paraba de latir sin parar, nunca había visto nada igual.

-¿Ella eres tu bombón?-Seiya dijo sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer

-No...es otra persona.-Dijo suspirando

El príncipe Seiya noto la presencia de esta, lo que provoco que esta se corriera un poco mas de lo que ya estaba, al hacerlo tropezó cayendo enredándose dentro de unas ramas quejándose de dolor.

Seiya se le acerco para ayudarla, la chica sentía verdaderamente avergonzada.

-¿Estas bien?-Príncipe Seiya

-Si, solo me lastime no te preocupes.-Princesa Kurai

-Como no voy a preocuparme si estas lastimada, ven te llevare de vuelta al palacio para que te cures.-Seiya

Se dispuso a cargarla, esta se sonrojo completamente al sentir sus músculos tan cerca, mas que todo porque estaba en contacto con su piel

-Por cierto...Soy Seiya...¿Y tu?

-Soy la Princesa Kurai...del milenio de plata de la luna.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Seiya del presente se sintió tan extraño recordando aquel momento, de verdad que Serena tenia una gemela en su pasado.

-¿Todo esto sucedió verdaderamente?-Dijo al verlos alejándose al palacio de Marte.

-Si...aquí la conociste de esta forma...muy distinta a como nos conocimos nosotros dos.

-¿Cómo fue nuestro encuentro bombón?-Seiya

-Eras un niño demasiado travieso...llegaste en el momento en que yo estaba escondiéndome de los demás...caíste desde el cielo muy mal herido.

-Creo que tengo un leve recuerdo de eso...el día que llegue a la tierra con los demás, creí que era por aquel beso que le di a Serenity.

-Imagino que fue por eso que comenzamos a soñar las mismas cosas.

-¿Tu fuiste la persona que no me dejo ver aquellos recuerdos con la regresión de Rei?- Pregunto dudoso  
-Si...discúlpame por favor…tenia miedo que si despertaban ella se hiciera mas fuerte…pero ya vez que estaba equivocada.

-¿Cómo es que lograste hacer esto de separe de tu cuerpo?-Seiya

-Como te dije, mi madre me lo permitió después de saber que estaba embarazada...inconscientemente no quería que nada le sucediera a nuestro querido hijo, como le paso a Mitsuki, que tuve que dejarla al cuidado de Eos ya que yo no pude...al no verte a mi lado no quería vivir mas.

-Entonces el ha estado a su lado para protegerla de todos los enemigos desde aquel tiempo.

-No...el solo la llevo al lugar donde nacen absolutamente todas las estrellas, allí fueron separados hasta hace muy poco que el sintió el despertar de su semilla estelar...fue a buscarla a donde sentía

-¿Por qué no se dio cuenta cuando nos visito la primera vez?-Seiya

-Era una pequeña, pero recuerda como se sintió tan feliz a tu lado y en el de Serena, incluso ella creía que era su hija junto con Rini en el futuro Tokio de Cristal...también no podías hacer nada de esto que haces ahora porque tu memoria estaba sellada y oculta en lo mas profundo gracias a tu madre, la reina Polaris que les dio esa identidad de sailor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kimonku tiempos atrás.**

Los cuatro pequeño hermanos eran simplemente ahora unas semillas estelares que fueron esparcidos por la galaxia, el dia del nacimiento de Kakyuu, las sailor star lights aparecieron ante ella, eran muy pequeñas aun como ella.

-Ustedes tres serán los encargados de proteger a esta linda niña y de ayudarla de ahora en adelante para que se forme como la verdadera princesa de este Planeta.-Dijo el padre de esta cargándola en sus brazos al entregársela en los brazos a la joven sailor star fighter.

-Lo haremos majestad, estaremos siempre para ella en todo momento.

-Si, lucharemos con todo-Sailor Maker

-Nunca dejaremos de estar con ella aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos.

-Les agradezco chicas...se que serán las mejores guardianas para Kakyuu.-Rey

"Desde ese momento ustedes permanecieron siempre unidos, jamás se separaban, hasta que ocurrió la batalla con Galaxia y ella escapo dejando su rastro para que ustedes escaparan a buscarla, encontrándose ahora en la tierra, la conociste e hicieron conexión de inmediato"

-Si...su resplandor era único...me agradaba estar a tu lado.-Seiya

-También a mi...siempre me hacías sentir distinta y especial...Te amo y siempre lo hare-Cosmos

-Yo también- Se acerco de nuevo para besarse mutuamente compartiendo una cálida sensación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katherine entro al estudio musical notando que el peli azabache estaba dormido sobre la consola con una melodía.

-Seiya...-Dijo tratando de despertarlo a lo que este se levanto un poco confundido

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el estudio...llevamos el día entero buscándote después del ataque ayer por la noche.

-La verdad es que estaba con esa chica en Kimonku y me dijo que era Serena.

-¿Enserio te lo dijo?

-Si...¿Acaso tu lo sabias?

-El día del ataque a Serena no pudo evitar contarnos todo a pesar de que te fuiste, el nos dijo que solo no te dijéramos nada por tu actitud de no querer aceptar el pasado.

-Es que jamás lo haría si no es con mi bombón, la trate muy mal en el tiempo que estuve con ella hasta que me confeso todo lo que imagino que ya saben.- Seiya

-¿Te dijo absolutamente todo?-Katherine estaba sorprendida

-Claro...solo quiero saber...¿cuanto llevo aquí?

-Creo que mucho tiempo- Fue interrumpida contestando su celular

-Hola

-Katherine...soy Hikari...¿Encontraste a Seiya?

-Si, esta aquí en la productora...creo que estaba dormido-Dijo la chica dejando por un momento a Seiya

-Eso esta bien...solo llamaba para decirte que Ikuko acaba de llamarme para informarme que Serena recien desperto del coma.

-¿Qué Serena despertó?-Katherine grito incrédula

-¿Qué has dicho?-Seiya escucho y se acerco a la chica.

-Hikari...me...acaba...-Estaba sin habla a lo que Seiya le tomo el celular para hablar.

-¿Hola?-Hikari estaba aun en la línea pero no escuchaba nada.-Hola...Katherine me escuchas.

-Soy yo Hikari...Seiya...¿Es verdad lo que me dices?, ¿Serena despertó?

-si, Ami e Ikuko me dieron la noticia, esta como si no le hubiera sucedido nada.

Le devolvió el celular a Katherine y se marcho rápidamente-¿Hola Seiya?-

-Se acaba de ir, esta verdaderamente extraño

-¿Tu crees que se trate por haberla visto a ella?

-Quizá si...solo debemos esperar a ver que sucede, ya que ella misma le dijo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No se que pensar sobre todo esto

-Hablemos de esto en privado esta noche con las demás.-Katherine dijo al ver que tenia el tiempo medido.

-Si, iré a ver al pequeño bebe Kou, nos vemos entonces esta noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena se encontraba en la habitación en la que se encontraba la pequeña que estaba herida.

-Chibi chibi.- Se le acerco tomándole la mano.-Mi querida niña-Sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un enemigo-Haruka dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué enemigo?...¿que es lo que esta sucediendo ahora?

-Creo que no deberías saber nada de esto Serena

-Exijo que me digan algo sobre todo esto que esta sucediendo.

-Pero cabeza de bombón.

-Se los pido chicas, saben que no soporto que me mientan sobre cosas como estas...saben todo lo que hemos luchado.

-De acuerdo te diremos-Michiru dijo resignada

-Al parecer caos se esta acercando a nosotros nuevamente.

-No puede ser.-Dijo la joven temerosa

Seiya llego lo mas rápido que pudo al palacio para comprobar si era cierto que su querida bombón estaba bien, subió las escaleras a tal punto que estuvo a punto de tropezar pero se equilibro, llego a la habitación en donde estaban Michiru y Haruka y al verla le regreso el alma al cuerpo, las chicas decidieron dejarlos a solas, esta ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar distraída viendo a su pequeña.

-¿Serena?-Este dijo susurrante e incrédulo.

-Seiya...-Se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba el abrazándolo fuertemente y dándose besos profundos que solo por el aire se detenían y a la vez unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de ambos.

-Me alegra verte bien mi amor-Cada vez la apretaba contra su pecho-Pensé que nunca íbamos a volver a vernos.

-Yo aun no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, creí que había dormido y despertado el día siguiente, ahora veo que no fue así...dime que es lo que esta pasando...se que algo sabes...dímelo...por favor.

-Te aseguro que todo esta bien mi querida bombón.-La abrazo

-Seiya no me digas mentiras por favor, no me ocultes nada de eso

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento a tu lado.-Seiya debía ser precavido ante todo con ella por que su alter ego le había prevenido sobre todos aquellos planes que tenia para protegerse a si misma.

-Creo que tienes razón, ahora lo importante es que chibi chibi esta inconsciente, no quiere despertar, Haruka me dijo que los habían atacado.

Se acercaron a la cama, cada uno le tomo la mano viéndola con tristeza, Seiya noto que Serena tenia la mismísima angustia que sentía la platinada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la conocimos por primera vez Seiya?

-Si...creía que era tu hermana, la encontré por la calle asustada...se alegro de verme con el uniforme de policía.-Rio de solo recordarlo

-Después me impresionaste con ese traje al ir a buscarla como loca en todos lados - Se sonrojo.

-Recuerdo muy bien que te pregunte que si era tu hija por su parecido.-Dijo mirándola

-Tienes razón, me sorprendiste porque no sabia si lo era por mi futuro con Rini...siempre pensé que era una segunda hija que tendría...imaginamos que quizá seria que Rini le habría contado algo y decidió venir a verme, pero después nos dimos cuenta que era la luz de la esperanza de Galaxia.

Seiya la miraba con tanto dolor de no poderle decir nada de lo que ya sabia, se acerco a ella abrazándola.

-Tenia un lindo carácter, una niña tan amistosa con todos, se gana el corazón de todos, es tan distinta a la que esta aquí.-Seiya

-Creo que no voy a soportar si algo le sucede, he aprendido a quererla como si de verdad fuera mi hija.

Seiya se estremeció al escucharla, sabia que aquello que sentía se debía a que era real, ambos compartían aquellos sentimientos para la pequeña.

-Claro que es tu hija bombón, yo igual siento lo mismo-La abrazo mas queriendo evitar decirle la verdad.

-Si algo le pasa creo que me voy a morir Seiya, es algo muy fuerte que siento por ella, me duele el corazón.-Se veia muy angustiada.

Seiya le beso sus manos acariciándolas mirándola con ternura, no quería soltarla ni por un momento.

-Te aseguro que vamos a estar bien, todo va a volver a la normalidad.

-Lo creo

-Deja entonces de llorar mi bombón rubia.

-¿Por qué me dices así?-Le extraño que mencionara su apodo con su color de cabello, este se sintió incomodo ante la pregunta, no sabia que responderle, por suerte Chibi chibi despertó aun adormecida observando el jugueteo de sus padres juntos en una especie de pelea de besos, sonrió de verlos así de felices.

-Ma..Mama?-Dándose cuenta de que estaba Serena allí.

-Mi pequeña...al fin estas despierta-Serena dijo al verla tomándole la mano junto a Seiya.

-Despertaste-Dijo la aun incrédula

-Si, aquí esta junto a nosotros de nuevo como te lo prometí Mitsuki - Seiya le acaricio la mejilla a su querido bombón mientras le sonreía a su hija.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?-Serena

-Bien, aunque estoy un poco adolorida.-Se toco la cabeza y noto que estaba con una venda.

-No te lastimes preciosa, por suerte solo fue un pequeño golpe así que creo estará bien- Ami entro interrumpiendo el armonioso momento.

-Ami...

-Hola Serena...me alegra que estés bien...me hiciste demasiada falta.

-A mi igual, sabes que me sentía tan solitaria en un lugar completamente obscuro.

-Bombón será mejor que vallas a cambiarte para poder ir a ver a nuestro pequeño.

-Es cierto...¿donde esta?..-Dijo al ver que se había olvidado por completo.

-Esta muy saludable y precioso, tienes que ir a verlo en el hospital.

-¿Por qué esta allí? ¿tiene algo verdad?, Ami no me mientas por favor.

-Serena tranquila, es solo que desde que entraste en coma decidimos mantenerlo en observación, solo por precaución, pero te aseguro que esta muy bien.

-¿Quieres verlo verdad mi bombón?

-Por supuesto que si, es mi querido bebe...a propósito ¿Es niño o niña?

-Bombón no comas ansias y ve a cambiarte y te enteraras por ti misma.

-Pero al menos díganme

-Serena mi amor hazme caso, estará bien si no dañamos la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo...solo dame un beso que me mata, ¿Si?

-Como resistirme a algo como eso-Le beso cargándola a lo que esta se emociono y se rio, por fin dejo la habitación para marcharse.

Ami terminaba de examinar a la pequeña, noto que todo estaba bien.

-¿Como la ves?-Seiya

-Muy bien, solo debemos esperar a que el golpe cicatrice y estará bien, solo debe guardar cama por unos días mas, alimentándose bien señorita.-Ami

-Escuchaste a la doctora, así que no me pidas nada que te afecte.-Ami

-Lo hare, ¿Viste a mama?-Dijo cambiando el tema

-Si...-Dijo aun con Ami acompañándolos.

-¿Sabes todo lo que sucedió verdad?-Ami.

-Si...ella misma me pidió que no le mencionáramos nada a Serena sobre esto...quiere fingir que es otra persona distinta a Serena.

-¿Cómo?-Ami

-Quiere hacerle creer a Caos que Serena no es su hermana gemela, porque posee el cristal débil de mi bombón, solo quiere protegerla.-Seiya

-Quizá por eso Serena no tenia ya poderes hace mucho.-Ami

-No pude hablar mas con ella porque de un momento a otro después de que la bese de nuevo desaparecido, aparecí en la productora y Katherine me dijo que ella estaba bien.

-No crees que eso fue lo que provoco su despertar.-Ami

-En este momento me siento realmente confundido con todo esto, quiero tener tiempo para asimilar esto.

-Desde luego que si príncipe Seiya-Dijo el pequeño gatito entrando a la habitación notando que la chica que protegía estaba bien.

-Eos -Mitzuki dijo al escucharlo

Este trato de subirse a la cama en la que estaba su princesa, pero Seiya con algo de celos paternales lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Este jovencito hablara muy seriamente conmigo.-Seiya

-Pero papa...tienes que ir con Serena.- Mitzuki

-Perdón pero será mejor en este momento, no me tardare.-Seiya

Mitsuki suspiro con algo de indignación, quizá su padre se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el y al parecer sus celos florecieron.

-¿Te gusta no es así?-Ami

-¿Qué?- Mitzuko

-Eos y tu se gustan no es así- Ami

-¿Porque lo dices?- Estaba colorada

-Se les nota a leguas que se quieren muchísimo, creo que Seiya se dio cuenta y quiso hablar con el sobre eso.

-Espero que no lo regañe tanto, aun no se muy bien que es el amor, pero por Eos siento algo infinitamente especial.

-Si se lo que se siente que sientas mariposas en el estomago, me siento asi con Taiki.

Esta se sonrojo mucho al ver que alguien sabia su secreto.-No debes preocuparte jovencita, nadie va a saberlo hasta que estén listos...aunque creo que Serena lo intuía desde hace mucho...sabes como es ella.

-Si...creo que por eso me pidió que bailara en la boda de Mina.

-Si lo ves, ella no descansara hasta verlos juntos aunque Seiya intente oponerse.

-Me gustaría mucho que ella supiera la verdad

-Todo a su debido tiempo Mitsuki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::㈏9㈏9㈏9㈏9:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mio apareció ante Kaori muy feliz en lo que esta solo estaba furiosa por su repentina desaparición desde hace unos días.

-¿Dónde estuviste jovencita?-Kaori

-Tranquila solo cumplía ordenes - Mio

-¿De quien?-Kaori

-De mi..-Dijo un estruendoso ruido en lo mas recóndito de la tierra que se hizo rasgar la tierra y las hizo caer a lo mas profundo.

Las dos se encontraban en una especie de obscuridad realmente maligna incluso para la mismísima Kaori

-¿Qué es todo esto Mio?

-No le corresponde a hablar a ella de esto contigo, ya que es solo una de mis artimañas para atraerte hacia mi lado desde que supe que estabas llena de rabia y odio.-XX

-¿De que estas hablando?-Kaori

-Ya pronto lo sabrás mi querida Kurai...estoy interesado en que sepas absolutamente toda la verdad pero después de lo que mi querida Mio va hacer.-XX

-¿Y que es?-Kaori

-Todo a su debido tiempo-XX

-Solo dime...¿quien eres?-Kaori

-Soy la malvada entidad de caos y deseo acabar con todo lo que tenga que ver con la luz

-Yo igual lo deseo, mas que todo con mi hermana.-Empuño sus manos con furia.

-Me alegra que pienses ayudarme de esta manera...confía en mi y te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas si accedes.

-Por supuesto que si, no hay nada mejor que estar de su lado.-Kaori se arrodillo ante el.

-Muy bien...Mio es mejor que regreses a terminar lo que empezaste, vas por un muy buen camino.

-Si, le traeré ese extraño cristal de esa mocosa-Mio

-No es necesario Mio-Dijo antes de que esta desapareciera.

-¿A que se refiere?-Mio

-Pues veras...el día que me dejaste sola, decidí atacarlos en tu tonta competencia pues resulta que mi querida y odiada hermana apareció ante todos.

-Si, eso me lleno de mucha furia.-Mio

-Solo que esa estúpida desapareció con el y me di cuenta de que no es la tonta Serenity que yo pensaba.-Kurai

-Pero hay algo raro en esa mujer.-Mio

-Lo se...es algo que tengo que vigilar desde muy cerca ahora que he recuperado parte de mi energía gracias a que obtuve el cristal de esa mocosa que de seguro ya estará muerta.-Kaori

-Solo que tendrás que esperar como te dije a que Mio logre con su objetivo.

-De acuerdo-Kurai

Un instante después se encontraban en el lugar que siempre había permanecido desde su encierro, sola se reía de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hospital Osaka**

Serena finalmente había llegado para conocer a su pequeño que no veía desde su nacimiento.

Al estacionarse serena no quería bajarse antes de que Seiya se explicara algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Seiya

-Me preguntaba que era lo que tanto hablabas con Eos antes de venirnos.-Serena

Su comentario lo volvió un poco tenso, ya que no podía decirle nada sobre lo que sucedía.

-Bueno es que...lo he visto muy cerca de nuestra querida Chibi chibi.-Seiya trataba de sonar menos nervioso.

-¿Acaso sientes celos paternales por nuestra niña?-Serena se le acerco riéndose de el.

-Sabes que desde que es nuestra pequeña, lo he sentido así.-Seiya

-No te preocupes...sabes que mi padre es muy sobre protector también...así que tendré que acostumbrarme a ver ese lado celoso de ti para con nuestra hija-Le acaricio tiernamente

-También de ti...me pondré celoso si alguien se acercara a ti.

-Ya que me estas amenazando pues te diré que sabes lo celosa que soy si alguien se te acerca.

-Bombón sabes muy bien que seria incapaz de algo como eso.

-Lo se...-Serena lo miro acariciando su cara y este se acerco para darle un beso tan apasionado como los que hacia tiempo no tenia.

Trato de comenzar a quitarle cada uno de los botones de aquella camisa de cada uno, pues sentían un calor realmente extraño que los atraía a cada minuto, su respiración se aumentaba, pero un dolo en el vientre de Serena los detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que debemos esperar un poco mas...esos puntos aun no han sanado.

-Si tienes razón...lo había olvidado.-Seiya solo se dedico a besar sus senos que sobresalían de aquella diminuta blusa.

-Entonces...vamos a ver a mi pequeño o pequeña ¿si?

-Claro.

Después de arreglarse salieron del auto para irse caminando tomados de la mano hasta la entrada del hospital

-Seiya...¿Donde esta Rini?

-Esta en Elisión, desde hace unos días se fue con Eliot

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-Si...claro...si lo deseas le diré a las chicas que vayan por ella.

-Gracias por cuidarla...te lo agradezco muchísimo.-Le dio un pequeño beso para disponerse ir a ver al pequeño

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setuna junto con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru decidieron emprender el viaje a Elisión para darle las buenas noticias a Rini sobre el despertar de su madre, pero el lugar estaba realmente extraño, ya que se veía desierto.

-¿No sientes algo extraño en este lugar?-Pluto

-Si...siento que algo raro sucedió en este lugar...¿Que ves en tu espejo?

-No logro ver, pero siento que de nuevo el mar desata su furia contra la orilla.

-Estas diciendo Mama Michiru que quizás algo le paso a la princesa- Saturn dijo muy inquieta.

De repente un voraz viento llego hasta ellas, lanzando la luna pelota de Rini que estaba destruida en la mitad de esta.

-¿Es el juguete de la Pequeña Dama?

-Si...¿Que es lo que ha sucedido?

-Creo que en verdad atacaron este lugar.

Todas quedaron tan tristes por aquel evento que sucedía, es algo que no podían dejar de decirles a la chicas ni a Serena.

-No se como va a reaccionar Serena al momento que se entere de todo esto.-Pluto dijo al tener el juguete con tanta tristeza.

-Debemos ser fuertes para decirles todo esto-Hotaru.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Serena entro a la sala en la que estaba su bebe, Hikari estaba como siempre cuidándolo.

-Hola Serena

-Hikari...¿Ese es mi bebe?

-Si...¿Quieres cargarlo?

-Vamos bombón, saluda por primera vez a tu querido Seiya Junior.-Seiya

Esta sonrió con un poco de nervios, pues se sentía con tantas ansias, al tenerlo en sus brazos sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, Seiya se le acerco para sonreírle.

-Estas muy lindo mi pequeño-Dijo sonriendo

-Creo que ahora seré yo el celoso

-No digas cosas como esas mi estrella, sabes que el cariño que siento por ti es muy distinto, el es nuestro pequeño.

-Solo por esa razón es que te lo permitiría mi bombón, de otra manera no.

-Deja de estar así...sabes muy bien que te amo.

-Lo se...

-Además este pequeño es muy parecido a ti en todo, tiene tus mismos ojos y tu cabello.

-Si...es un Kou en esencia, será fuerte y valiente como tu padre, pero no te desacredites tu, tienes tus mismos labios y mejillas bomboncito.

-Si...tiene la combinación de ambos.-Un beso fue fin de la conversación pues el pequeño comenzó a llorar, Serena trataba de calmarlo.

Este se alejo un poco de ella, estaba demasiado pensativo por todo lo que le había dicho Cosmos, Serena sentía que algo le sucedía, pero no quiso intervenir en ese momento.

Flash back

Antes de que Serena bajara a buscarlo, fue con Eos al jardín del palacio.

-¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo majestad?-Eos

-Con Cosmos, resulto ser Serena en su forma espiritual por el cristal de plata...¿Lo sabias verdad?-Seiya

-Si...ella me dijo que no te dijera nada...

-Si me lo dijo...tuvo miedo que algo ocurriera.

-¿Ya sabe absolutamente todo cierto?

-Claro que si.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora sobre todo esto?

-Aun no lo se Eos, solo quiero disfrutar mi vida con Serena...por tu parte creo que quieres mucho a Chibi chibi ¿no es así?...¿Estas enamorado de ella?-Seiya le hablaba seriamente.

-Puedo explicarle señor...se que mi misión era protegerla pero mi corazón fue mas fuerte que eso-Se arrodillo ante el- Quiero pedirle disculpas por haberlo hecho.

-No tienes porque hacer tal cosa...se que eres un buen guardián como lo recuerdo en el pasado...mi padre confiaba plenamente en ti...al igual que mi amada Serenity, que decidió entregarte a nuestra querida hija para protegerla de todos.

-Le agradezco majestad...-Eos sonrió

-Espero que por ahora solo sean simples niños y no me den sorpresitas-Dijo entre serio y risueño.

Este se puso completamente rojo al saber a que se refería, en ese mismo momento Serena ya los habían encontrado.

-Con que aquí estaban niños

-Si...¿Ya nos vamos?-Seiya se le acerco

-Claro que si...-Serena

-No olvides lo que hablamos jovencito-Seiya dijo al despedirse de este.

**Fin flash back**

**::_::_::_::_::_::**

Serena se le acerco a este que se encontraba tan distraído, al tomarlo del hombro este reacciono bruscamente asustándola.

-A eres tu...-Su respiración disminuyo

-Dime que te pasa- Le tomo tranquilamente la mano besándola.

-Nada...es solo que últimamente he estado muy distraído...solo imaginando que no te volvería a ver.

-Se que no es eso...dime que te sucede...por favor-Serena insistía.

-Te aseguro que es eso mi bomboncito.-Le beso muy cariñoso sus manos delicadas, esta se alejo un poco-¿Sucede algo?  
-Sabes que cuando estuve en coma, me sentía envuelta en una obscuridad...me estaba muriendo poco a poco...solo pensaba en ti, no se porque pero así era...quería salir de aquella obscuridad para verte de nuevo...tenia mucho miedo

Seiya se le acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda- Pero por alguna razón te sentí tan cerca de mi que aquella obscuridad desapareció al sentir tus labio junto a los míos.-Dijo al sentir sus cuerpos juntos

La giro para verla acariciando su mejilla - ¿Después de eso despertaste no es así?

-Si...sabia que había regresado...estaba de vuelta-Lo abrazo con tanto amor.

Presintió que lo que había hecho el día anterior al estar en Kimomku con su bombón platinada, le había devuelto la conciencia a su alter ego.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Mina entrando muy sonriente al ver a la pareja muy amorosamente.

-Hola Mina...¿Que te paso?- Serena dijo al verla apoyada de Yaten.

-No hay de que preocuparse...solo fue un pequeño accidente.-Sonrió a su amiga

-¿Seiya me acompañarías a la disquera?...hay algo que debo comentarte sobre algo importante.- Yaten dijo muy serio al ver a las chicas.

-Claro que si.-Seiya se acerco a su rubia para despedirse

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en regresar?- Serena

-Vendré en cuanto termine todo lo que Yaten tenga que decirme-Seiya

-Pero no quiero quedarme sola-Serena lo abrazo

-Oye Serena y yo que...acaso no puedes dejar respirar un momento a Seiya.-Mina dijo un poco burlona a lo que ambos rieron.

-De acuerdo... no quiero que te tardes mucho...por favor Yaten-Dijo suplicante ante el platinado.

-Te prometo que lo tendrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Yaten dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Te espero...para irnos juntos ¿si?-Serena le dio un beso en sus labios

-Claro...no me tardare nada...lo prometo- Seiya volvió a besarla para marcharse con Yaten.

-Veo que ya te ves de mucho mejor semblante después de todo lo que te sucedió mi queridísima amiga.-Mina dijo muy contenta.

-Si...saber que mi pequeño Seiya esta bien, al igual que Mitsuki me hace sentir de esta manera...solo deseo pronto ver a mi querida Rini.-Serena

-Ya veras que pronto...-En ese momento sintió un quejido de su estomago, estaba realmente adolorida.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?-Serena

-Me duele muchísimo Serena.

-Voy a llamar a Hikari...resiste por favor

Salió rápidamente a buscarla por todos lados, no la hallaba en ningún lugar, la pregunto en la recepción pero no dieron noticias de ella.

Akari salió del vistiere lista para irse cuando fue a despedirse de las chicas encontró a Mina quejándose del dolor que sentía, llamo inmediatamente a los enfermeros, llevándola en una camilla.

Serena fue informada de esto ya cuando el peligro había terminado.

-¿Cómo esta Mina?...¿Que le paso?-Al verla en la camilla con suero.

-Esta estable en este momento.-Hikari miro la cara angustiada de Serena.

-Dime que es lo que tiene Hikari-Serena

-Perdí a mi bebe-Mina dijo muy triste

-¿Qué?-Serena estaba sorprendida.

-Mina no sabia que estaba embarazada, al ser atacada por el enemigo se lastimo demasiado y esto ocasiono que lo perdiera.

-No Mina no...-La abrazo con lagrimas- No puedo creerlo

Mina solamente estaba en shock al saber que su mayor deseo era darle una alegría a su querida estrella platinada.

Hikari comprendió el dolor que las dos sentían, se le quebraba el corazón de solo saber aquello.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te paso Mina – Su comunicador le timbro anunciándole que la solicitaban.-Discúlpenme...vendré mas tarde.

Serena asintió despidiéndose, después de esto la observo tan deprimida.

-No se como vaya a reaccionar Yaten al saber que lo perdí...¿Porque no me di cuenta de todo esto - Mina

-Todo esto es mi culpa...- Serena temblaba de nervios.

-No Serena – Mina se sorprendió de oírla de esa manera de hablar.

-Claro que es mi culpa...no debí obligarlas a que fueran sailors después de la batalla con Galaxia...si esto hubiera sido tan distinto estaría Darién vivo y tu viviendo con Yaten, me hubiera ido con Seiya sin dudarlo...ese pequeño estaría creciendo sano y salvo.

-Serena...tu no nos obligaste a nada de esto...cada una nació con ese pasado que aceptamos.-Mina

-Ese pasado lo único que nos ha traído es tragedias y separaciones sin sentido...jamás debí ver ese futuro utópico que tanto me obligaron a cumplir.

-No puedes decir eso Serena...recuerda que de todo lo malo, tienes una hermosa hija.

-Rini...no se porque dije eso...es que me siento tan terrible de verte así.-Serena

-Cálmate por favor...ahora tu estas feliz con tu querido Seiya y ese niño que es tan hermoso como el.-Mina

-Solo quisiera que todas vivieran felices sin volver a luchar...seria demasiado feliz.-Serena

Las dos se abrazaron consolándose mutuamente.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgarte por mi.-Serena dijo entre lagrimas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las chicas llegaron nuevamente a palacio muy tristes, Ami que en ese momento estaba en la sala las noto.

-¿Cómo les fue?...¿como fueron a Rini?-Rini

-No la encontramos...-Hotaru

-¿Qué quieren decir chicas?

En ese mismo instante Serena y Seiya llegaron acompañados de Mina.

-Rini desapareció junto con Eliot de Elisión –Michiru

-Creemos que esto tiene que ver con caos y esa mujer.

Serena al escuchar todo aquello su corazón se paralizo - ¿De que están hablando?

Las demás se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de ellas a lo que se quedaron callados.

-¿Díganme que no es verdad lo que acabe de escuchar es mentira por favor?.

-No lo es Serena...-Haruka

Noto que traían el juguete de su hija destrozado casi por completo.

-Mi pequeña...mi pequeña Rini murió...eso es lo que me ocultan.-Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bombón.-Dijo al ver que nuevamente se desmayaba corriendo a sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Continuara...

**N/A**

**Por favor no me maten, con todo lo que esta pasando creo que así lo harán, pero ya se los había advertido ;)**

**Las cosas se están complicando cada vez mas en estas historia, pronto la odiada Kurai que vendrá a empeorar mas la relación de los dos, así que por el momento solo les doy las gracias a cada uno de los que me dejan reviews y los que también gracias por su apoyo al leerme, sin mas por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo besitos estelares y lunares a todos. 3 3**


	31. Tsubasa

**Tsubasa**

Un rato después despertó nuevamente triste que solo se aferró a Seiya mientras los demás hablaban

-No estamos seguros si en verdad esta muerta, solo encontramos el juguete de la pequeña dama

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No te culpes cabeza de bombón...

-Claro que si lo es...primero Darién, ahora Rini y lo que le paso a Mina...

-¿Qué?-Yaten dijo sorprendido al igual que los demás

-Perdió a su bebe sin saberlo porque estaba luchando contra los enemigos...acabamos de enterarnos.

-Bombón

-Por eso te digo que todo esto es mi culpa...-Se aferró cada vez más a Seiya – Sé que caos se aproxima cada vez más para destruirme...así lo quiere...y yo no puedo detenerlo...mis poderes se desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas?-Michiru

-Lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Seiya y los chicos llegaran, fueron la causa de mis desmayos al principio...veía a Darién, Rini y Seiya ser atacados y posteriormente muertos, mientras una voz me atormentaba.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de esto?-Haruka

-Creí que solo era mi miedo...después con Seiya fueron disminuyendo, dormía tranquilamente y no pensaba en eso...pero ahora veo que es real y ya no tengo poderes para protegerlos.

-Yo te protegeré mi bombón...

-Pero si tú no tienes poderes

-Te equivocas en eso.-Hotaru

-Pero... ¿Como?

-Fuiste tu la que le dio la verdadera identidad a los chicos, ¿No es así?-Kakyuu.

-Si...como sabes eso Kakyuu-Serena

-Mi madre al igual de Seiya y los chicos me lo dijo absolutamente todo.-Kakyuu

-No pensé que fuera tan grave el que no pueda usar el cristal de plata...pero ahora estoy aquí a tu lado para protegerte sin importar que.-Seiya

-No quiero que arriesgues tu vida Seiya...no por mi.-Serena

-Serena- Ami dijo un poco triste al verla tan afectada.

-Caos vendrá y terminara lo que comenzó.-Serena

-Eso lo impediremos-Taiki dijo decidido

-Si...-Dijo Yaten tomando del brazo muy suavemente a Mina, esta noto lo dolido que estaba al enterarse.

Seiya llevo de inmediato a su amada Serena a la cama para que descansara, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, al recostarla esta volvió en si un poco confundida pero no quiso hablar para nada, la arropo acariciando su pelo para consolarla, esta le fue indiferente dándose vuelta sin mirarlo.

-Bombón.

-Quiero estar sola...por favor...-Dijo aferrándose a Luna pelota

-Pero bombón no...

-! Quiero estar sola, ¿Qué no entiendes?- Grito fuertemente brotando lagrimas de sus ojos arrojándole la almohada.

Seiya al verla tan alterada se acerco para abrazarla aunque estuviera esquiva la tomo fuertemente mientras esta lloraba mojándole su ropa.

-Llora todo lo que quieras mi bombón, desahógate completamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella ahora?...sabes cuanto la quería, era todo para mí.

-Lo se...yo también la quería demasiado, tienes que ser fuerte mi querida Serena...todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a verla algún día?

-Eso te lo prometo...-La abrazo consolándola quitándole cada lágrima que caían en abundancia.

Después de un rato se quedó dormida y Seiya se fue para reunirse con los demás que ya se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Cómo está?- Haruka

-Un poco más tranquila...Díganme la verdad chicas... ¿Rini está muerta?

-No...Jamás dijimos que estuviera muerta-Setsuna

-Solo que encontramos el lugar completamente solitario, aparecio el juguete de la pequeña Dama destruido.-Michiru

-¿Entonces podremos pensar en la posibilidad de que fue raptada por el enemigo?-Yaten

-Si...no descartamos en ningún momento esa posibilidad, Healer no ha detectado su desaparición...ya me lo hubiera informado- Kakyuu

-¿Estas segura de eso?-Seiya

-Si...cuando Galaxia desapareció se lo dijo a Eos y por eso se ausento para buscarla.- Kakyuu

-Solo tenemos que saber donde esta escondida esa mujer y exigirle que nos de una explicación...no quiero ver sufrir a Serena mas.-Seiya

-Debemos ser muy precavidos para saber los movimientos que tiene Kurai.-Setsuna

-Debemos ir a reunirnos para esclarecer todas las dudas que aún quedan.-Setsuna

-Seiya...por favor...quiero ir con ustedes.-Serena dijo sorpresivamente pues había escuchado parte de las cosas

-Bombón yo te llevare a la habitación.

-NO... Deseo ir...aun si no soy de ayuda...por favor.

-De acuerdo...-Así la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron todos juntos

**::**::**::**::**::**::**:: ::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**

Eos entro a la habitación en donde estaba Chibi chibi ya despierta

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, aun me duele la cabeza... ¿Qué tienes?-Dijo al verlo un poco triste.

-No nada...

-No me mientas...sabes que puede decirme todo

-Nos acabamos de enterar que Rini desapareció.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por eso es que Serena grito hace un rato?

-Si...esta muy mal...no me di cuenta de esto...me siento terrible.

-Necesito verla.

-No está aquí…se fue con los demás, quiere saber todo

-Por favor...déjame...quiero ir a verla...es el sufrimiento que debe estar teniendo.-Se levantó pero se sintió mal

-Es mejor que no lo hagas.-La cargo llevándola a la cama.- Tu semilla o más bien…lo que te mantenía estable te fue quitado.

-¿Qué?...¿De que hablas?

-Fuiste herida por ella…logrando quitarte el cristal del cosmos

-¿Cómo es que sigo viva?

-El poder de tus padres, es lo que te mantiene con vida, gracias al amor que se tienen

-¿Me estas diciendo que no podre volver a luchar?

-Asi es…solo que el cristal no funcionara con esa mujer, ya que al separarse de ti solo es una simple gema que puede solo ser activada por tu madre y por ti.

-¿Si no logramos recuperarlo que sucederá conmigo?

-No pienses cosas negativas por favor…solo ten fe que todo saldrá bien al final.

Esta lo abrazo muy temerosa de lo que estaba sucediendo, el mismo sabia que esto era mas complicado de lo que ella imaginaba.

**::**::**::**::**::**::**:: ::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**

Al llegar a la productora Luna y Artemis activaron unos paramentros en las consolas de audio del estudio de música se activo un sotano dotado con la mejor tecnología que podía existir en ese momento.

-Bienvenidos chicos-Katherin se arrodillo ante Serena y Seiya transformándose.

-¿Katherin?-Serena se sintió un poco incomoda

-No solo soy Katherine Daidouji…también soy la líder de las Starlights

-¿Cómo?

-Soy Sailor Star Fighter

-Yo Sailor Star Healer-Hikari dijo al transformarse delante de ella

-Yo Sailor Star Maker- Akari hizo lo mismo

Serena estaba anonadada con tanta revelación- Solo esto me faltaba…que separara a los alter egos de los chicos-Su impresión venia cargada con una carcajada nerviosa.

-No es asi Serena…al liberar el verdadero ser de los chicos, los reyes de Solarium hicieron que las verdaderas Starlights aparecieran en algún lugar dejándolas al cuidado de alguien.

-Como es mi caso…fui cuidada por Michael hasta que la reina polaris me dijo la verdad de tu origen siendo muy pequeña.

-¿Entonces cuando me conociste?...fue por eso que me mirabas de una manera rara?

-Si…le pido perdón alteza.

-Vaya esto sí que es algo extraño…seguro tu también Hikari.

-No…lo supe el día en que conocí a tu hija Mitsuki, quien fue la que uso el cetro para despertar a tu padre...

-¿Qué?

-Veo que le debemos muchas explicaciones a Serena-Seiya.

-Primero que todo nos concentraremos en tratar de hallar el resplandor de la pequeña dama.

-Hikari…¿es verdad que tienes el poder de sentir las estrellas cuando desaparecen? ¿Eres sailor Healer? -Serena

-Si…te aseguro que aun esta vida Serena…-Hikari

-Entonces quiero recuperarla…-Quiso salir corriendo

-No lo hagas bombón…el enemigo te puede hacer daño-La detuvo antes de que cometiera un error.

-Pero…-Serena

-Como te dije, me hare cargo de que no le pase nada a nuestra pequeña.-Seiya la abrazo sonriéndole

-Quiero salir de este lugar…quiero respirar aire fresco por favor-Serena

-Ve con ella Seiya - Haruka

-Les informaremos cualquier cosa que suceda.-Michiru.

-De acuerdo-Seiya y la rubia se marcharon

**::**::**::**::**::**::**:: ::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**

Kurari sostenía en sus manos el cristal del cosmos que era de chibi chibi, por alguna extraña razón este no era más que una gema ordinaria, lo cual la tenia de muy mal humor.

-No sé porque pero esto debe ser obra de mi querida hermanita como siempre.

-Kurai…

-Si mi gran amo

-Sé que es cristal es el correcto…pero no veo que funcione de la mejor manera

-Creo que esa mocosa es la única que puede utilizarlo por ser la heredera por ser hija del príncipe Seiya y mi hermana Serenity.

-Pues deberías tratar de separarlos si es lo que más deseas ¿no?.

-Claro que eso es lo que deseo mi amo

-Pues hazlo mi querida Kurai, eres la más apropiada para hacer lo que quieras.

-Claro que tengo algo en mente, Serenity es muy ingenua, me creerá lo que le diga.-Se burló malévolamente sabiendo que su plan estaría pronto en marcha.

"Tu también eres una ingenua, ojala todo salga bien para que me pueda apoderarme de este maldito universo"

::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::

-¿Mina porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-Yaten dijo ayudándola a subir a su habitación del palacio, ya que debían hablar sobre los sucedido.

-Yaten, no lo supe hasta esta mañana que fui con Serena, no tenía ningún síntoma que me hiciera pensar en que estuviera en ese estado.

-Todo esto es por culpa de ese enemigo...-Empuño sus manos realmente enojado.-No quiero que te arriesgues nuevamente ¿me entiendes?...no deseo que seas una Sailor que arriesgues tu vida…para eso estoy yo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes sola-Mina

-Haría más que eso con tal de verte muy feliz mí amada diosa del amor.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante mi gruñoncito.

-Sabes que todo va a salir bien, solo debemos entrenar y lograr que nuestro verdadero poder reaparezca como en el pasado.

-Lo haras...yo te ayudare en lo que sea necesario...recuerda que asi fue como Serena desperto como princesa.

-Aunque aun sea una niña llorona.

-Si, a pesar de todo se que lograran hacerlo sin importar lo que pase.

Yaten se acerco muy cariñoso para abrazarla y acurrucarse juntos.

::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::

Serena y Seiya caminaban tranquilamente por la calle como si no hubiera tantos problemas, tomados de la mano la gente los observaba lo bien que se veían como pareja, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería de Lita

-Hola chicos – Lita dijo sonriente al verlos juntos.

-Hola Lita...que bueno que estes aquí trabajando y no investigando sobre el enemigo.

-Quise venir aquí, la pasteleria a tenido muchos clientes y no me parecio justo dejar solo a Andrew en esto.

En ese momento Andrew pasaba con un monton de platos que por poco los tumba si Lita no corre a salvarlo.- Lo ves, estamos atareados.

-Chicos que bueno verlos –Dijo el chico ya descargado y estos sonrieron

-¿Quieren comer algo?

-No...

-Asi no lo quieras Serena, te traere un rico pastel-Lita

-De acuerdo.-Intento sonreir

Los dos se marcharon no dejando de mirar a la pareja.

-Pobre Serena, la esta pasando muy mal.

-Seiya ha tratado de darle animos despues de que dedujo que Rini desaparecio, es el unico que puede con ella.

-Es muy doloroso.

-Si...pero ya veras que todo saldra bien.

-Lleva estos pedidos a estas otras mesas o se enfadaran con nosotros.

Le comenzo a llenar de bandejas los brazos al chico y se fue a servirlos, mientras la castaña hacia las demas preparaciones no dejando de mirar a Seiya y Serena que se tomaban de la mano.

-Tengo que pedirte perdón por tratarte hace un rato de la manera en que te trate mi estrella.

-Estas en todo tu derecho de estar así mi bombón.

-Pero eso no merecía que te tratara así, me siento tan mal con esto que está pasando.

-No te preocupes, como te dije todo se resolverá y la traeremos de vuelta con nosotros…ya no te quiero ver llorar mi bomboncito.-Seco una pequeña lagrima que salio de sus ojos.

-No lo hare, confiare en que todo saldrá bien.

Seiya le tomo las manos besándolas muy cariñoso como siempre, una niña se les acerco muy feliz haciéndole reverencias

-Majestad

-Hola pequeña- La saludo arrodillándose tomándole la mano, tenía un parecido a su hija.- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien…me alegra conocerla

-Perdone a mi hija majestad…quiso venir a conocerla desde que la vio cantando hace unos días.

-¿A mi cantando?

-Si… en la batalla con Mío Kuroki.- La pequeña le mostro el periódico en el que anunciaba la primicia.

"La reina de Tokio de Cristal derrota a la princesa de la música Mio Kuroki"

-Perdonen pero esta no soy yo

-Claro que lo es majestad... ¿podría darme su autógrafo?-La chica dijo ilusionada.

-Claro con todo gusto- Firmo y la abrazo como un impulso a lo que la pequeña no pudo resistirse sintiendo una grata calidez.

-Perdóneme…te pareces a mi pequeña dama.-Serena le acaricio la mejilla.

-Descuide majestad, sabemos cómo es usted de cariñosa con los niños-Dijo la madre de la pequeña

-Si es verdad…me agradan mucho...-Serena sonrió

Unos minutos después se despidieron felices dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-No recuerdo que haya estado en esa presentación… ¿Quién es esta mujer?... ¿de dónde la sacaste?-Serena lo miro confundida.

-No hay de qué preocuparte de eso ahora bomboncito…después de todo ganaste y es lo que importante...además no me dijiste nada sobre este asunto de la apuesta con la compañía.

-No fue mi intención, quise defenderte de esa mujer que me cae realmente mal, no se porque.

-Mi bomboncito.

Lita llego con los pasteles que tanto le gustaban y se olvido por completo de la conversacion con Seiya.

-Oye Seiya ¿esa fue la chica que buscaste para que les ayudara?

-Si

-El parecido con Serena es impresionante.-Lita dijo callándose inmediatamente observando a Serena.-Perdón- Se marcho para que hablaran ya que había sido indiscreta.

-¿Acaso me estas ocultando cosas mi estrellita?-Dijo Serena antes de que le diera el primer mordisco al pastel.

-Bomboncito…será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar.

-¿Me contaras quien es?

-Si pero vámonos ya en este momento – Le hizo soltar el platillo de comida recién servido para llevársela cargándola

-Espera Seiya ¿que haces?- Gritaba Serena impresionada de como la había separado de su segundo amor, la comida.

La subió al auto colocándole el cinturón mientras esta estaba enojada – Sabes que soy muy estricta en cuanto se refiere a la comida.

-No te preocupes mi bombón…en un rato regresaremos-Le ofreció el pañuelo – Ahora quiero que te coloques esto.

-Me asustas

-Solo póntelo y ya veras, es algo que te gustara demasiado.

-¿Vas a mostrarme por fin lo que me tenían oculto por meses?

-Si…así que ponte esto o no lo hare.

-Bien de acuerdo…como te dije espero que me guste demasiado mas que la comida.

-Ya veras que si

::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::

Hikari regreso al hospital para su turno, pero sorpresivamente se encontró en la sala de recién nacidos a Mío observando muy cerca al pequeño Seiya.

-Discúlpeme pero no puedo dejar que este aquí.

-No te preocupes no tardare.

-Insisto en que se vaya de una vez

-¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Desde luego que se quien es usted...eres la mujer que intento seducir a Seiya Kou.

-Vaya que pensé que no sabias.

-Le exijo que salga de inmediato de este lugar señorita.

-Desde luego, solo tengo algo importante que hacer-La miro sonriéndole maléficamente.

::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::**::

Seiya llego junto a Serena a la casa que había remodelado junto con las pequeñas. La ayudo a bajar para llevarla hasta el jardín.

-¿Ya llegamos Seiya?

-Si-Le soltó las vendas de los ojos – Ábrelos ahora mi bomboncito.

Serena hizo caso aun un poco molesta pero pronto se disminuyo en cuanto vio en donde se encontraba.

Un lindo y hermoso jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores, una pequeña fuente que le encanto, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la casa

-¿En donde estamos Seiya?  
-Esta...es tu sorpresa mi bombón.

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto que es en serio, ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues que te puedo decir Seiya...esta...realmente muy lindo...no se que decir, mírame ya estoy llorando nuevamente.

-Ven quiero enseñarte por dentro lo que hicimos las chicas y yo- La abrazo llevándola hasta la entrada de la misma.

Todo tenia un toque hogareño y dulce que le daba mas ganas de llorar, todo parecía sacado de una revista de decoración, cada cosa estaba exactamente en donde debía estar, hacia muy buen juego en sus colores, con un toque oriental en las paredes.

Tenia por donde viera retratos en algunos de ellos estaban juntos con las pequeñas o con sus padres muy felices.

Era muy acogedora y tranquilizante estar allí.

-Quiero que veas nuestra habitación y lo demás

Ella solo se digno a seguirlo observando cada centímetro de la casa, este le mostraba cada lugar pero sus palabras eran nulas con tanta belleza.

-¿Y bien?...¿Te sorprendí?-Dijo al darle un pequeño beso

-Mas que eso...supongo que viviremos aquí después de...que todo termine...¿No es así?

-Mi bombón...-La abrazo consolándola

-Me siento con demasiado miedo, mas que cuando caos nos ataco cuando nos conocimos.

-Sabes que ahora estaré aquí para protegerte a ti y a los demás.

-No quiero que tu me dejes también, no soportaría que me dejes sola.

-No lo hare mi bombón...pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo en todo momento.-Un beso en la mejilla le dio a lo que esta sonrió con ternura, continuaron viendo las demás habitaciones hasta llegar a la que Rini había decorado sola.

-¿Esta para quien es?-Serena

-Es la del bebe...la decoro Rini...para el pequeño Seiya.

-¿Puedo verla?

-La verdad es que...tampoco la he visto...la termino el día que te ataco.

Serena abrió muy despacio notando cada detalle que había dentro de aquella habitación, las paredes tenían decorados de lunas y estrellas, la cuna era muy linda con muñecos de felpa y miles de cosas que aunque fueran insignificantes fueron puestas con el corazón por la pequeña dama.

-¿De verdad Rini hizo todo esto sola?

-Si...no quiso que nadie la ayudara...quería darle la bienvenida a su hermanito.

-¿Esto también lo hizo ella sola?-Dijo al observar la hermosa pintura que representaba el universo lleno de estrellas.

-Es hermoso-Seiya estaba tan perplejo que no tenia mas palabras para decir.-¿Quieres estar sola un momento aquí?

-Si...bajare en un momento.

Seiya se marcho y esta se quedo observando todo el lugar que le parecía un simple sueño lleno de infantiles cosas, sus lagrimas brotaban al saber que su niña consentida estaba en cada cosa de aquella habitación, el pequeño collar que Seiya le había regalado estaba justo allí en la cuna, junto a una carta.

Esta la abrió muy curiosa de saber que era lo que decía.

"_Querido hermanito Seiya, muy pronto vendrás a esta casa que será tu nuevo hogar junto con nosotros, espero que cuando eso sea me comporte como una grandiosa hermana mayor, Papa Seiya y nuestra mama te van a querer muchísimo al igual que chibi chibi...vas a hacer muy feliz a mama en cuanto estés con ella, como lo soy yo"_

-Mi linda Rini...mi querida Rini...- Acerco la carta hasta su pecho - ¿Aun estas viva como todos me dicen?...¿O te perdí para siempre mi pequeña?- Las lagrimas no paraban.

:::::::::*************::::::::::::********:::::::::::**********::::::::::******:::::::

Seiya noto que la chica platinada aparecía ante el, con una cara de tristeza, pero a la vez una alegría de solo verlo, el le tomo las manos cuidadosamente.

-¿Ya lo sabe verdad?

-Si...esta muy afectada con todo esto-Seiya

-¿Y Mitsuki?

-Ya esta muy saludable...¿acaso no lo sabes por ella?-Seiya

-Desde nuestro ultimo encuentro...con ese beso, se separo mas mi lado terrenal.

-¿Por qué?

-Era la única manera en que podía volver contigo al mostrarte esta forma que ahora poseo.

-Tu no debes hacer esto, ahora yo estoy a tu lado

-No deseo que me protejas Seiya, no quiero que algo te pase por mi culpa.

-Veo que aun piensan igual...ella tampoco lo quiere.

-No sabes lo que me sucedería si te pierdo mi Seiya.

-¿Crees que yo estaría bien si te pasara algo a ti?

-Debes entender que aun no posees todos tus poderes para enfrentar al enemigo... si me sucede algo quiero que cuides de Mitsuki y de el pequeño.

-Ni siquiera pienses en eso

Serena bajo en ese momento dándose cuenta que había alguien con Seiya, una chica platinada con un hermoso traje azul besaba a su querida estrella, se mantuvo allí sin decir nada, pero de alguna manera se sentía rara.

-Debo irme –Dijo la platinada al darse cuenta de su presencia y de presentir que algo sucedía.

-¿A donde vas?

-Debo hacerlo, no quiero que ella nos vea aquí juntos, pensara mal las cosas.

-Tienes razón, eres demasiado celosa.

Esta volvió a darle un ultimo beso desapareciéndose dejándolo un poco confundido, Serena salió en ese momento notando que ya no se encontraba con aquella misteriosa mujer, Seiya se dio cuenta mirándola un poco impresionada de su actitud tan callada.

-¿Cómo estas bombón?-Dijo como si no sucediera nada

\- Bien, mira lo que encontré en la habitación del bebe.

-El dije de Rini

-Si, lo dejo con una carta para su hermanito

-¿Qué decía?

-Pues la verdad es que decidí dejarla para cuando regrese para mostrárselo al bebe.

-¿Me estas diciendo que crees...?

-Si, ella esta viva, lo siento dentro de mi corazón.-Lo abrazo mirándolo tiernamente dándole un beso muy profundo y apasionado, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, se sentía realmente extrañada.

Al igual que Seiya no comprendió la actitud que tenia-¿Dime que tienes ahora mi bomboncito?

-Es solo que...tenia demasiadas ganas de besarte, no se porque...estaba desesperada por hacerlo...no se que me impulso a hacerlo.

Pero el si supo el porque de su actuar así que la abrazo mas hacia el.

Al subir al auto para marcharse para ver al pequeño Seiya, esta no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Me siento tan feliz- Puso su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras manejaba.

-Yo igual...mi bombón.

"No voy a permitir que nadie en este mundo me quite tu amor"-Dijo acercándosele mas

:::::::::::**********::::::::::::::::************::::::::::::::**********:::::::::::::::

Los padres de Serena cuidaban de la pequeña Chibi chibi en lo que sus padres volvían, ella dormia como una bebe despues de haber estado hablando con ellos por un largo rato.

-Al fin se quedo dormida –Ikuko

-Si, esta niña la esta pasando muy mal-Kenji

-Les aseguro que pronto esto terminara y que nada va a sucederle nada a nadie.- Eos dijo muy claro observando por la ventana los ultimos rayos de sol.

:::::::_:::::::::::::_::::::

Chibi chibi se encontraba en un lugar obscuro sin nada a su alrededor, habian solo ruidos muy terrorificos que la tenian con mucho miedo.

-Pobre de ti jovencita heredera del cosmos, vas a hacer que todos mueran.

-¿Quién es?

-Lo sabes muy bien...soy tu querida tia Kurai, hermana de tu madre.

-¿Que quieres?

-Solo vine a decirte que la pobre de Galaxia, tu mejor amiga, que tanto te protegia ha desaparecido para siempre.

-No...eso es mentira.

-Pregúntale a tus queridos amigos de la tierra y a tu padre, lo han mantenido en secreto por todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de Rini...donde esta...donde la tienes?

-Ella tambien desaparecio junto su querido pegaso...tu madre debe estar muy desesperada.-La risa maligna hizo que esta sintiera muy mal, se le acerco para rodearla de su energia maligna.

Aun dormida estaba quejandose, Ikuko y Kenji se le acercaron para tratar de que despertara pero esta se sentia muy caliente.-Traere un poco de agua y paños-Kenji se fue corriendo-

-Gala...xia...-No dejaba de repetir aquel nombre

-Chiquita despierta-Ikuko

-Princesa Mitsuki -Eos

-¿Dónde estas Galaxia?¿Donde?

Los paños de agua que papa Kenji había traído no habian funcionado, así que Eos opto por colocar sus manos en la frente de esta usando un poco de su poder, despertando de inmediatamente mirando a todos en especial a Eos, se acerco a Ikuko para abrazarla comenzando en ese momento a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Galaxia...mi amiga, no esta...al igual que Rini

-Ya cálmate pequeña-Ikuko la consolaba

En ese momento el joven Eos se dio cuenta que ya sabia absolutamente todo, solo quiso salir sin decirle nada.

::::***::::****::::****:::::****::::***::::***::::***:::***::::***::::***::::***:::::

Hikari estaba siendo acorralada por Mio en el hospital, tenia en sus brazos al pequeño Seiya para protegerlo.

-Entrégame a ese mocoso maldita Sailor Starlight, o me vere en la necesidad de desaparecer a todos los que se encuentran en este lugar.

-No voy a dejar que hagas tal cosa, sabia que eras su aliada, tal como lo dijo Mina.

-Asi es, solo quiero que nuestro amo gobierne el universo para siempre...asi que entregame a ese bebe.

-No lo hare.

La joven cantante se convirtio en un ser horripilante y temeroso para la chica y comenzo a hacer desaparecer a todos los habitantes del hospital, tragando cada una de las semillas que tenían.

Hikari estaba muy asustada de ver todo aquello, trato de usar su poder pero con la energía de ese monstruo no pudo ni siquiera transformarse.

Lo que era antes el cuerpo de una joven poco a poco se fue aumentando hasta estallar en mil pedazos destruyendo el lugar, en ese momento las chicas llegaron gracias a que Hikari les habia avisado con previo aviso y vieron todo lo que sucedia.

Serena y Seiya tambien llegaron dandose cuenta que ellas estaban alli, las llamas del hospital se incrementaban cada vez mas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-Seiya

-Parece ser que atacaron el hospital para llevarse al bebe

-¿Dónde esta mi bebe?-Serena dijo al acercarse a Ami

-No lo sabemos...llegamos tarde-Rei

-La llamas estaban aquí...-Fighter

-No me digan que perdi tambien al bebe...no me digan eso-Serena gritaba.

-Hikari estaba en ese momento con el-Maker

-¿Dónde esta ahora?-Seiya

-No sabemos si logro salir antes del impacto-Fighter.

Serena salio corriendo para entrar al lugar envuelto en llamas, pero Seiya la retuvo, a lo que esta reacciono de una manera inesperada alejandolo bruscamente.

-!Todo esto es tu culpa¡...te odio.-Se fue corriendo muy triste hasta llegar al palacio y encerrarse muy adolorida.

Seiya toco a su puerta pero esta no abria, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy desesperado y adolorido con toda esa situacion al igual que los demas.

Mitsuki fue a verlo despues de darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurrio, se sentia tan mal verlo alli, decidio abrazarlo.

-¿Papa?

-Hola

-Ya me entere de todo lo sucedido...al igual que lo del bebe y lo de Galaxia.

Este solo la abrazo al verla llorar-No se que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero tendremos que cuidar mucho mas a Mama.

-¿Ella no quiere verte?

-No...me culpo por todo lo que esta pasando...pero la entiendo...primero Rini...ahora el bebe...no se que voy a hacer, debi pedirle a Hikari que me dejara traer al bebe ayer.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, es el enemigo que esta actuando en todo esto, por eso es que mama se ha mantenido alejada de todo esto.

-La princesa tiene razon principe Seiya, ella esta muy afectada y sus razon eres tu y el pequeño.

-No debemos dejarla sola aunque asi lo desee...ella me necesita mas que nadie ahora que se que es mi culpa por ese maldito pasado que nos destruyo.

-Principe Seiya no diga eso

-Ahora mas que nunca debo entrenar para lograr despertar mis poderes para poder derrotarla...asi que no me lo impidas Eos...debo proteger lo que aun queda de mi familia.

Este solo le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

::::::::::::::****************:::::::::::::::::::**************:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¿Qué piensas en este momento?_

_¿A quien llevas cerca de tu corazón?_

_Soñamos el mismo destino a pesar de la distancia_

_El tiempo se lleva los día rápidamente_

_Quiero saber porque...quiero estar contigo_

_Quiero ser amado mientras todavia se pueda,_

_No me puedo descubrir_

_Me escondi de la obscuridad, pero ahora mis sentimientos estan cambiando._

Los dias pasaron y Serena aun seguia sin dirigirle la palabra a los demas, su tristeza era evidente que nisiquiera comia lo que le servian, permanecia inmovil en la cama, Seiya no se aparecia para evitar que actuara nuevamente agresiva, solo la observaba por la rendija de la puerta, su corazon estaba hecho pedazos.

_**En mi habitacion, siempre con la luz apagada**_

_**Estoy solo pensando en ti**_

_**En mi enorme cama vacia**_

_**Me aferro a mis sueños y huyo del pasado**_

Serena esta en la cama con la foto de su querido Seiya, aun estaba embarazada y con Rini y Chibi chibi el dia de la boda, se veia tan feliz, que penso que no pasaria todo aquello.

_**Que alguien me salve!**_

_**Y se deshaga de mi dolor.**_

_**Y que me conduzca hacia el camino de la felicidad.**_

_**Ya no puedo respirar **_

_**Mis recuerdos son vagos**_

_**Y pierdo el deseo enorme que tenia**_

_**Soy como un pajaro que no puede volar**_

_**Quien ha roto sus alas y ha perdido su destino.**_

_En ese momento camino hasta el balcon de la habitacion aun triste, tomo una de las armas que estaban alli colgadas y la destapo para mirar su filo. _

_Mitsuki entro para saludarla despues de todo ese tiempo sin siquiera verla, pero no la encontraba._

_-Quizas muerta dejes de torturarme al fin caos, dejaras en paz a todos los que amo._

_La pequeña en ese momento la vio apuntándose para introducirse la espada en el estomago pero grito muy fuerte,_

_-¡Mama!_

_Esta soltó rápidamente reaccionando al ver lo que intentaba hacer._

_-Mama no lo hagas por favor.- Se acerco a ella abrazándola muy fuertemente._

_-Chibi chibi, que estas diciendo_

_-No quiero perderte mama, no lo hagas te lo pido, no me dejes sola como Galaxia, Rini y mi hermanito._

_-No se porque iba a hacer esto...pero te prometo que no lo hare jamás mi pequeño rayo de sol._

_-Se que ellos estan bien mama, confia en mi _

_-¿Me llamaste mama?_

_-Si...eso es lo que eres para mi, mi mama._

_Esta se sintio tan feliz de escucharla_

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, Serena junto a Chibi chibi se sentía fortalecida nuevamente, tanto así que decidido comer y estar de buen animo al lado de los demás, también decidió ir a ver a Seiya para perdonara.

N/A

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, disculpenme si hay algun error pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo asi que si encuentran algun error me avisan y el martes que vuelva del campamento lo arreglare, les doy las gracias a cada uno de los que me siguen y me dejan reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que va a estar mucho mejor, 3 ;)

cancion Tsubasa de Anza Omaya


	32. Mi verdadera identidad

Seiya estaba entrenando muy fuertemente junto con los chicos en el templo Hikawa , no dejando de pensar en las personas que desaparecieron por su culpa, los chicos se admiraban por la forma de luchar frente a los demás.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Kou- Haruka dijo al terminar su lucha con el peli azabache que había resultado el ganador.

-Eso sonó muy honesto de tu parte Haruka -Michiru dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pero lo dijo honestamente, Seiya me ha superado mucho practicando con tanto esfuerzo.-Haruka

-Vaya esto si que me sorprende.-Seiya

-Solo que debes estar mas atento a todo lo que se te atraviese en el camino...no te estaré cuidando todo el tiempo-Dijo retadoramente hacia el chico.

-Ya veo que van a empezar a pelearse de nuevo- Serena dijo apareciéndose con Chibi chibi sorprendiendo a todos.

Seiya quedo impresionado al verla tan sonriente y elegante como la recordaba, los demás los dejaron solos por un rato.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Seiya

-Bien...he notado que vas muy bien con el entrenamiento con los chicos.

-Si...ya sabes como es Haruka- Sonrió mirándola detenidamente lo linda que se veía.

Esta se acerco para tomarle la mano- Chibi chibi ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Seiya unos minutos?

Esta no tuvo objeción y se fue a reunir con las demás adentro del templo, estaba muy contenta por verlos nuevamente juntos.

-Quería pedirte perdón por como me comporte todos estos últimos días, te he hecho pasar muy malos ratos...actué muy mal al tratarte de la peor forma que se le puede tratar a alguien.

-Se como te has sentido, no te culpo por actuar de esta manera, también los extraño a los dos.

-Por favor perdóname, fui una estúpida, no te quiero dejar ir-Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que este también respondió

-Perdóname por favor por estas dudas, este miedo de no ser la mujer que te pueda hacer feliz, no darte todo lo que necesitas.

-Todo lo que necesito eres tu, así tal y como eres, sin quitarle ni ponerle, no quiero que cambies, si cambias si quiera alguno de tus defectos, dejas de ser la mujer de la que yo me enamore.-Seiya le acaricio sus mejillas envueltas en lagrimas para después sonreírle y besarla con tanta pasión.

Los demás observaron la escena desde el templo, estaban felices por ellos dos, mas que todo Chibi chibi.

-Me alegra que los chicos se hayan reconciliado a pesar de todo-Kakyuu intervino tomando una taza de te que le ofrecía Rei.

-A mi también me alegra que Serena se este fortaleciendo nuevamente a pesar de lo que les paso a la pequeña dama y al pequeño Seiya.-Haruka

-A todos nos duele en parte, pero debemos seguir adelante y no rendirnos para continuar en la búsqueda de todos los que han desaparecido.-Katherine.

-No se si deba decirles esto- Chibi chibi

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Michiru dijo al notarla un poco tensa.

-Vamos dinos jovencita-Haruka

-Es que...una semanas atrás...Serena...trato de hacer una locura

-Chibi chibi dilo sin rodeos por favor- Kakyuu

-Entre a la habitación y la vi apuntándose una espada contra su pecho.

-¿Qué?-Todos gritaron al unísono impresionado

-Si no es porque le grite desesperadamente para que reaccionara, no estuviera allá afuera junto a papa en este momento...me pidió que no le mencionara nada de esto a nadie, pero me da miedo que lo vuelva ha hacer.

-Debemos mantenernos cerca de ella a partir de ahora.-Michiru

-Nos dividiremos para poder protegerla al igual que vigilar el planeta de todo los que quieran atacarla.-Setsuna

-Las inner la custodiaremos, mientras tanto ustedes se encargaran de la investigación-Mina

-Hola chicos-Dijo la rubia l entrar y ver a todos un poco callados, Chibi chibi se le acerco muy cariñosa abrazándola como siempre.

-¿Por qué siento que están actuando raro conmigo todos?-Serena se sentó con la chiquilla.

-No es nada Serena, solo que estamos muy sorprendidos de verte después de tantos días.- Michiru

-Así es Mama, estamos felices de que estés de vuelta, en especial yo-Se acurruco en su pecho, esta se sintió tan bien de solo tenerla a su lado.

-Todo gracias a ti mi querida Mitsuki, me has ayudado mucho en todos estos días, desde aquella ocasión.-La abrazo

-El príncipe Seiya ha entrenado muy duro desde que usted estuvo en el palacio sin querer salir.

-Es cierto, ha logrado obtener un gran potencial.- Taiki

-Hasta nos ha rebasado a nosotros dos-Yaten

-Chicos no exageren tanto, Seiya es el chico que obtuvo primero su poderes.-Kakyuu

-No exageres Kakyuu, todos debemos mantenernos unidos de ahora en adelante para evitar que esto suceda nuevamente a los demás.-Seiya dijo un poco alterándose.

Serena lo miro tomándole la mano a Seiya notando lo mal que se sentía -Estaremos unidos nuevamente los tres y lograremos que nuestros pequeños vuelvan a nosotros.

-Así sucederá mi bombón, pronto estarán con nosotros, eso no lo dudes jamás.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mio llego al palacio muy mal herida, se dirigió hacia su gran amo quien la vio arrojándola muy lejos de el.

-¿Por qué mi gran amo?-Dijo suplicante la joven

-No hiciste nada, eres un simple estorbo, no se para que te cree-Kurai dijo saliendo de sus sombras.

-Ya no me sirves para nada...dejaste que ese mocoso desapareciera.-Caos

-¿De que habla?...ellos murieron al prenderle fuego a ese maldito lugar.-Mio dijo enojada

-¿Estas segura?

-Si...hasta el alter ego de tu hermana desapareció.

-Te dije que me trajeras el maldito bebe de esos dos para concluir mi plan...pero no han desaparecido, solo se te escaparon de tu lado estúpida.-Kurai temblaba empuñando su espada ante ella muy enojada.

-Por favor, amo ayúdeme...no permita que me haga daño-Mio suplicaba.

-No te hará caso, el me permitirá matarte por haberte metido con la persona que mas he amado.-Kurai

-¿Qué?-Mío

-Jamás te dije que lo trataras de enamorar, me traicionaste-Kurai estaba lista para matarla

-Por favor mi amo, no permita que ella me haga daño, deme una ultima oportunidad.-Mío

Kurai no estaba consiente sino que tenia demasiada rabia asi que lanzo la espada hacia ella casi tocándola, pero un rayo de Caos logro esquivar el ataque.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Kurai dijo enardecida.

-Solo será tu ultima oportunidad...pero esta vez llevaras a Kurai contigo

-Mi señor...esto es injusto, no podría trabajar con ella sabiendo lo que me hizo...actuó al igual que mi hermana siendo mi alter ego.

-Te prometo que no me acercare a el mas mi querida Kurai, es mas te ayudare a que los separes definitivamente y para siempre esta vez- Dijo hablando muy calmadamente al oído.

-Vamos mi querida Kurai, era el momento que esperabas para llevar el plan que tienes desde hace algún tiempo.

-Solo con una condición, que me dejen hacer todo a mi manera-Kurai

-Como tu lo desees jovencita...ya veras el porque te elegí.-xxx

-La obedeceré en todo lo que me pida majestad-Mío se arrodillo ante ella, como lo hacia antes.

-Espero que de verdad seas de gran ayuda mi querida Mio, o ya sabrás la consecuencias de tus actos...-La malvada presencia del desconocido les hablo muy calmado.

-Le prometo que no lo hare.-Mio

**::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::**

Hikari se hallaba en un lugar irreconocible para ella, pero no se sentía nerviosa, todo lo contrario, estaba llena de una alegría inexplicable.

La joven platinada se acerco hasta ella, dándole un poco de agua, al hacerlo la joven medica se dio cuenta que era el alter ego de Serena, se alejo un poco para acercarse al pequeño bebe que se hallaba en una cuna.

-Alteza...¿Que sucedió?-Dijo al notarle en su espalda las pequeñas heridas que tenia

-Antes de la explosión los protegí logrando salir de ese lugar

-¿Nos protegió?...¿Quiere decir que el pequeño esta a salvo también?

-Si...aquí esta mi pequeño-Lo extendió hasta ella sonriéndole como siempre.

-¿Estará bien con esas heridas majestad?

-No debes preocuparte por mi Sailor Healer, sabes que solo soy un espectro para asustar a Kurai y protegerlos a todos.

-Pero majestad, no tiene porque hacer todo esto usted sola.

-Por ahora lo importante es que este niño regrese a los brazos de su madre-Se arrodillo para acariciar la pequeña carita del bebe, mientras brotaban lagrimas.

Esto le partió el corazón a la sailor de la curación, se levanto secándoselas rápidamente tomando nuevamente fuerzas.

-Debemos volver a la tierra- Movió su báculo desapareciendo de aquel lugar dejando un rastro tan brilloso que dejaría ciego a cualquiera que lo viera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Serena decidió acompañar a los chicos a la disquera para ver el progreso de la música y otros proyectos que tenían en mente.

De pronto se alejo de los chicos que estaban un poco atareados, así que decidió dirigirse a tomar un poco de aire fresco, escucho unos murmullos de una chicas muy cerca de ella.

_**-¿Me estas diciendo que Mío fue capaz de conquistar a Seiya Kou?-Grito una de las dos muy emocionada.**_

_**-Si, esta en todos los diarios, salió hace muy poco la publicación**_

_**-Esto si que es emocionante, la reina tiene lo que se merece al haber traicionado a su primer esposo.**_

_**-Tienes razón, Seiya merece a una mujer de su misma categoría, no una reina.-Se rieron **_

Le causo un poco de curiosidad un periódico al entrar en camerino de su amado Seiya, mas que eso fue la noticia de primera plana con una foto de su querido peli azabache.

_**SEIYA KOU CAE RENDIDO ANTE LOS ENCANTOS DE LA JOVEN PRINCESITA CANTANTE**_

_**¿HABRA CAMBIADO A LA JOVEN REINA DE TOKIO POR LA CANTANTE?**_

_**FUERON CAPTADOS POR UNO DE LOS PAPARAZIS EL DIA DE LA COMPETENCIA.**_

_**PARECE QUE LA NEO REINA ESTA RECIBIENDO LO QUE UNA VEZ LE HIZO A SU QUERIDO ESPOSO, EL REY ENDIMION**_

-Esto debe ser una broma, el no me puede estar haciendo esto, esa mujer quiere que me aleje de el y no se lo permitiré.

Decidió salir sin ser vista por nadie, quería pensar antes de preguntarle a Seiya sobre esa noticia y el de aquella mujer misteriosa platinada que se parecía a ella, se sentía que no era ella, estaba totalmente loca de celos, se fue caminando hasta encontrar un bar muy concurrido por la gente.

-Por favor quiero el trago mas fuerte que tenga en todo este lugar.

-¿Es usted la neo reina Serenity?

-Oye no me vengas con tus preguntas y sírveme ese trago ¿quieres?- Golpeo un poco fuerte la mesa donde estaba.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-Si... por favor no me preguntes mas por favor, solo quiero beber algo y lo necesito urgente.

-Como diga alteza, en un momento traeré su bebida

Mientras esperaba estaba muy enfadada consigo misma, la joven mesera se acerco entregándole una botella de vodka a lo que esta comenzó a beber una tras otra sin parar y un rato después comenzó a sentir realmente muy mal, quedándose tendida en la mesa, Katherine que por casualidad entro junto con Michael para poder hablar con el sobre los asuntos recientes de la compañía y los que tenían que ver con el enemigo la vio bailando, enseguida corrió a cargarla junto a Michael llevándola hasta la mesa en donde estaba hace mucho.

-¿Majestad que hace usted aquí?-Katherine dijo

-Déjenme en paz por esta noche, quiero actuar como esa tonta que quiere quitarme a mi querido Seiya, y esa que ya lo hizo caer en sus redes

Ambos se miraron dándose cuenta de quienes estaba hablando la joven rubia.

-Esa solo se la pasa fumando, bebiendo, yo solo soy una reina de la que se enamoro de el y sigue comportándose como una niñita y quiero cambiar aunque Seiya no lo quiera.-Serena estaba que se caía de borracha.

-Alteza por favor...usted esta muy mal- Michael

-Nada, nada, me siento mejor que nunca, me quieren quitar a mi querido Seiya y no lo permitiré así que la quiero pasar toda la noche, quiero festejar- Grito muy fuerte dirigiéndose a la pista sin notar que alguien la estaba observando detenidamente.

**:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_::::_::::**

Chibi chibi estaba junto a Eos observando la lucha entre Taiki y Seiya que al parecer iba ganando como últimamente estaba pasando, Rei trataba de concentrarse ante su fuego sagrado.

El joven Eos estaba muy atento sin prestarle atención siquiera a la chica, parecía que estuviera un poco enojado con ella.

-¿Que es lo que sucede contigo?-Chibi chibi

-Perdóname princesa, solo quiero observar cada uno de los movimientos de su padre y del joven Taiki.-Eos

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto y que podremos salvar a Rini y mi hermanito?-Chibi chibi

-Claro que lo haremos, ¿Por qué te noto que no me crees nada?-Eos

-No es eso...la verdad es que siento mucho miedo a lo que fuera a pasarle a mis padres...tu estas muy distante conmigo-Chibi chibi.

-Por supuesto que no estoy queriendo alejarme de ti, jamás pienses de esa manera, solo necesito estar mas pendiente de su padre y sus hermanos.

-¿De verdad aun me quieres?

-Si mi querida Mitsuki-Se acerco dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Seiya noto esta cercamiento que tenían los dos jóvenes, esa distracción la aprovecho Taiki lográndolo tumbar pero a este no le importo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hermano?

-Es solo que me distraje

-Esto esta demasiado raro en ti ya que últimamente estabas muy bien concentrado-Taiki

-Como no es tu pequeña hija la que esta siendo besada por el jovencito – Seiya se sentía enojado

Los dos jovencitos que estaba abrazados escucharon las quejas del chico peli azabache así que se separaron un poco sonrojados con un poco de risa vergonzosa.

Seiya se les acerco con una mirada llena de celos de padre

-¿Que les dije jovencitos sobre esas demostraciones?

-Papa...no hizo nada malo.-Chibi chibi suplicaba mirándolo con ternura

-No seas tan estricto con la pequeña, es mas ya no lo es tanto.-Taiki

-Aun sigue siendo una pequeña y lo sabes Taiki - Seiya dijo sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña que aun estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Perdóneme alteza no debí hacer eso- Eos se arrodillo ante el

-¿Qué me dices de cuando Serena te conto sobre Eliot, el pretendiente de Rini?- Taiki

-Es muy diferente- Seiya

-A si- Taiki

-Ella solo lo veía en su sueños- Seiya

-Pero recuerda que cuando creció y sucedió todo aquello con Serena, se fue con el y quien sabe si no se propasaron los dos.-Taiki

-¿Tu crees que eso haya pasado?-Seiya

-No pero pensé que no te enojarías al decirte algo así de Rini, como no es tu hija biológica.- Taiki

-La quiero como tal al igual que su madre como no voy a quererla- Seiya

-Esta bien, solo te diré que si no dejas que chibi chibi se relacione con Eos, estas perdido hermano.-Taiki se burlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Seiya

-Porque dejas que tu hija menor tenga novio pero la mayor no, eso es demasiado injusto.

-Creo que tienes razón como siempre -Seiya dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¿Quieres decir que podremos estar juntos Eos y yo? - Chibi chibi

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero verlos tan cariñosos y juntos como hace un rato. -Seiya

-Si, señor-Eos dijo sonrosado

-Parece que debemos volver al palacio en este momento, tu madre debe estar esperándonos allá.

-De acuerdo papa-Dijo tomándole la mano para irse juntos

-Yo me quedare aquí para ver el entrenamiento de los demás -Eos

Los dos se marcharon mientras que los dos chicos los observaron lo bien que se veían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rini despertó encadenada sin poder moverse, solo podía observar mucha obscuridad frente a ella, no recordaba que hacia allí, una ráfaga de obscuridad la hizo arrastrar hasta quedar de frente con una de las celdas en donde se dio cuenta que estaba el joven Pegaso.

Trato de acercarse a las barras pero estas le dieron un despegue de energía, así que se sintió muy asustada y con demasiada tristeza.

-Mama...donde estoy, ¿Por qué me encuentro en este lugar?...tengo mucho miedo.- Las lagrimas brotaban a montones.

-No tienes porque tener miedo jovencita.-Una voz muy dulce dijo

-¿Quién eres?- Rini

-No debes preocuparte por nada, yo estoy de tu parte ahora que lo has perdido todo pequeña.

-¿A que te refieres?-Rini dijo algo tímida

-Estas completamente sola como yo ahora- Kurai dijo saliendo de las sombras muy sonriente.

-Tu eres la hermana de mi mama, ¿dime donde están los demás?

-Lamento decirte que llevas tanto tiempo aquí, que creo que ya se olvidaron de que existes.-Dijo fingiendo tristeza al verla

-Mientes, ellos serian incapaces de olvidarme tan fácilmente, recuerda que conozco a mi mama

-Pues parece que no la conociste muy bien, ni siquiera a tu padre, ambos dijeron en algún momento que lo mejor era que jamás hubieras ido a ese pasado...les arruinaste la vida por completo al saber que te tendrían por obligación.

-Mientes...ellos me querían demasiado

\- Pero si tu mama a conocer a Seiya no hizo mas que enamorarse de el.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Solo quiero ser tu amiga ya que estamos solas en este universo.

-No lo hare jamás, fue tu culpa el estado en que esta mi madre

Kurai inmediatamente se rio de ella encerrándola en la celda que estaba Eliot ya consiente.

-Hola Eliot

-Que bueno que estas bien pequeña dama…¿Dónde estamos?

-Kurai nos atrapo…¿sabes como lo hizo?...¿Recuerdas algo?

-Solo que estábamos en aquel lago muy entretenidos y una ráfaga nos tomo por sorpresa.

-Ella nos atrapo Eliot y quien sabe que sucedió con los demás…tengo mucho miedo.

-Tranquila…todo estará bien Rini, seguro ellos nos estaran buscando.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, ¿porque lo dudas?

-Ella me dijo que se habían olvidado por completo de mi

-Sabes que la reina te quiere demasiado y seria incapaz de olvidarte y no luchar por buscarte…eres lo mas preciado que tiene.

Lo abrazo muy fuerte sabiendo que decía la verdad, eso le dio las esperanzas de que pronto saldrían de allí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Seiya y chibi chibi regresaron al palacio muy animados, cuando entraron al salón donde estaban las demás sailor outers menos Serena quien le había dicho que regresaría sola y que no se preocupara.**

**Despues de saludar se dirigió a la habitación pero la rubia no estaba allí, asi que corrio desesperado a preguntar.**

**-Nosotras estamos desde hace horas aquí y no la hemos visto llegar- Setuna**

-Entonces iré a buscarla

En ese momento se escucharon risas, eran Katherine y Michael en compañía de una ya muy ebria Serena que apenas si podía caminar.

-Seiya…-La rubia dijo al verlo acercándosele cayendo torpemente en sus brazos, esta solo soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué le pasa? – Seiya estaba asustado

-Solo esta ebria -Katherine dijo sin rodeos

-No…estoy ebria…solo me…quise divertir como hace mucho no lo hago- Dijo con el poco aliento que tenia riéndose al verlo tan serio – Tu eres el culpable de esto Seiya

\- ¿Por qué?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?...has estado rodeado de chicas desde que todo ocurrió, incluso te has dejado besar de ellas y eso no lo permitiré, me desharé de esas dos por que te amo demasiado…eres solo para mi…jamás te compartiré con nadie, ahora déjenme regresar a la fiesta.

-No lo harás -La cargo llevándola a la cama

-Oye no, déjame desahogar mis penas

-Mi bombón

Un minuto después se quedo profundamente dormida que ni siquiera sintió cuando cayo a la cama.

-¿Cómo es eso de que la engañas?

-Jamás haría algo como eso Haruka

-¿Entonces por que su comportamiento? -Dijo ya bajando las escaleras.

-Creo que tiene celos por su alter ego y esa joven Mio Kuroki

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con todo esto

-Encontré esto en el bolsillo del abrigo que traía Serena

Era el periódico con la noticia de su supuestoromance conella

-¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa Kou?

-Oigan ella me tomo por sorpresa ya le había dejado en claro que no me buscara mas.

-Pues esto dice mas que mil palabras

-Haruka no lo juzgues tan rápidamente, yo vi todo lo que sucedió, es mas, le exigí que no lo buscara mas, esa mujer es capaz de todo, incluso de tratar de separarlos.

-¿Dime hizo alguna locura así de ebria?

-La verdad no, estaba tan eufórica que al final se desmayo en medio de la pista de baile – Katherine

-La cargue para traerla hasta aquí en mi auto.-Michael

-Se los agradezco mucho – Seiya

Regreso junto con su querida rubia que y dormía plácidamente abrazándola.

-Mi bombón celosa sin darte cuenta que lo estas de ti misma.-Dijo acariciando sus labios delicadamente.

-No quiero perderte Seiya, no quiero hacerlo- Serena murmuraba.

-No voy a dejarte nunca mi bombón, aunque traten de hacerlo...te amo demasiado...y lo sabes muy bien.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente despertó un poco confundida de donde se encontraba en los brazos de un apuesto chico con su torso desnudo, esto la puso un poco nerviosa corriéndose un poco, pero este la tomo del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mi bombón?

-¿Qué paso anoche?...¿Porque estoy aquí contigo?...¿Estuvimos juntos?- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Bebiste muchísimo anoche y veo que no recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que hiciste anoche, no picarona- Seiya dijo un poco burlón.

-¿A que te refieres?...¿Dime que hice?...por favor dime que no hice alguna tontería - Se tapo la cara con sus manos avergonzada.

-Digamos que si no hubiera sido por Katherine y Michael que te encontraron quien sabe que locuras me hubieran contado.

-La verdad no se que me sucedió, el saber que te pretenden otras chicas me pone muy mal.

-Sabes que seria incapaz de todo eso, tu eres lo mas preciado que tengo en el mundo...la mujer con la que estaría de por vida.

-¿Qué hay de esa Mio Kuroki?...¿Porque te beso?

-El día que tenias que presentarte en la competencia, me busco para decirme que me amaba y que quería ser solo mi amiga...pero me beso agresivamente y no pude detenerla.

-Sabia que esa mujer era lo peor que puede existir, por eso mi miedo al verla la primera vez, me quiere alejar de ti.

-Eso mismo pienso yo mi bombón, pero no pensemos en eso, ya estamos bien para que algo sin importancia nos arruine nuestro amor.

En ese momento se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar, esto debido a la borrachera del día anterior.

En el jardín aparecieron la platinada junto a Healer y el bebe, Hotaru estaba tan sorprendida que fue a avisarle a los demás.

-Papa, Mama Setsuna-Grito al ver a Setsuna con su padre en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Souichi dijo al verla muy acelerada

-Algo increíble acaba de suceder en el jardín

-Tranquila pequeña...respira y dinos con mas calma

-Healer o mejor dicho Hikari y el bebe aparecieron en el jardín con la chica platinada que se parece a Serena.

Esta junto a Souichi fueron a ver que era lo que había visto Hotaru.

**_::::::::::_**

Después de un momento de alivio después, Seiya le dio de beber algo para calmar el dolor de su resaca.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Seiya le sobaba la cabeza

-Si...esto de haber bebido en exceso por una tontería, es lo mas horrible que me ha pasado.-Se rio un poco.-Pero me divertí mucho.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar a ir sola a esos sitios

-Tienes razón...pero aun me queda algo no muy claro.

-¿Qué?

-Te...vi besando a esa mujer platinada en aquella casa que es nuestra.

-Bombón puedo explicarte eso.

-Seiya...las chicas te necesitan abajo...dicen que es urgente.-Ikuko dijo al verlos sonriéndoles.

Ambos decidieron ir para ver porque tanta la urgencia, estaban todas ya juntas pero se sorprendieron al verla también que se quedaron sin poder contestarle.

-¿Qué tienen?

-Es que...ha sucedido algo - Setsuna

-Si es por Serena que no lo dirán, no lo hagan

-No es eso, jamás le ocultaremos algo a nuestra reina, mas si esto la pone de muy buen animo. - Hotaru

-Por favor Hotaru dime que pasa...-Serena estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada.

Al salir se dieron cuenta que era aquella chica platinada con el pequeño Seiya en sus brazos, Serena junto con Seiya estaban tan impresionados.

-Mi...bebe...-Serena corrió ante ella y noto su parecido con ella, pero por el hecho de no verle su cara no pudo darse cuenta de nada.

-Asi es...lo salve después de aquel incendio junto con Hikari.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

-Si...-Lo entrego en sus brazos notando como tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento Hikari apareció junto a ella a lo que Katherine y Akari se emocionaron mucho corriendo a abrazarse, las demás estaban felices.

-¿Dime...quien eres?

En ese mismo instante, la joven platinada cayo de dolor ante ella, todos estaba realmente preocupados.

Serena fue llevada de nuevo a su habitación por Seiya -¿Quién es ella mi estrella?-Pero este no tenia palabras

-Es, la chica que te reemplazo para ayudarnos a no perder la compañía.

-¿Por qué tenia a nuestro bebe?

-Hay algo que debes saber bombón, algo que quizá al principio te sientas confundida.

-Seiya, ella quiere hablar contigo - Setsuna dijo interrumpiéndolos.

El pequeño Seiya comenzó a llorar así que ella no tuvo objeción dejándolo ir, Chibi chibi entro para darse cuenta de que estaba con su pequeño hermanito, Serena se veía realmente radiante y su animo estaba de vuelta a como antes de que todo pasara.

-Mi pequeño bebe...al fin estas de vuelta junto a mi, creí que te había perdido para siempre.

-¿Mama?

-Pasa Mitsuki - Dijo con una sonrisa esplendida

-¿Qué bueno que esta de vuelta mi hermanito y Hikari, estoy muy feliz.

-Si, yo también lo estoy.-Suspiro – Espero que Rini y las demas personas que desaparecieron vuelvan junto a sus seres queridos.

-Yo también extraño muchísimo a Galaxia, era mi mejor amiga.

-Lo se...pero después de esto me he convencido que no quiero perder la esperanza de que mi Rini esta viva en algún lugar, que no ha he perdido por completo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo así mama.-

-Todo es gracias a tu compañía Chibi chibi, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho.

La abrazo luego para ver al pequeño en la cama que tenia una linda sonrisa.

-Se parece mucho a papa – Chibi chibi

-Si, es su viva imagen – Serena

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Seiya se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la joven platinada en la cama ya un poco recuperada, sonrió de verlo este le tomo la mano para besársela.

-Te agradezco que hayas salvado a nuestro hijo.

-Era lo que mas deseaba para que estuvieras feliz con ella.

-Hablas como si Serena y tu no fueran la misma

Se recostó de nuevo sintiéndose un poco mal nuevamente

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando ella te dijo que el cristal de plata perdería todo su potencial si se usaba una vez mas?- Le costaba respirar un poco.

-Si me lo dijiste cuando fuiste hospitalizada al caer en un lago...pero ella no recuerda nada del porque estuvo allí.

-Ella no recuerda nada porque al usarlo un poco con Hina liberándola de su destino por estar embarazada.

-¿Qué?- Seiya se sorprendió con esa revelación.

-El cristal de plata la hizo desaparecer y separar por completo ese poder que aun tenia en ella o le haría daño al pequeño Seiya...yo tuve que salvarlo con ese mismo poder y esa es la consecuencia del porque me siento ahora de esta manera.

-¿Vas a morir?-Seiya

-Ella no...pero yo si lo hare.-Dijo tomándole su mentón aun sonriente.-Pero...estarás con ella feliz.

-No digas eso Serena

-Solo soy el reflejo de ella, no tienes porque angustiarte jamás...con esto lograre que mi hermana Kurai piense que de verdad he muerto y que ella no es la persona que fue su hermana en el pasado.

-¿Por qué quieres sacrificarte de esa manera?, sabes que yo puedo derrotarla.

-Lo estoy haciendo por el bien de todos, porque de lo contrario la maldición se cumplirá...sabes perfectamente de que te hablo.

-Si.

Serena se acerco a la rendija de la habitación dejando sola a la Chibi chibi con el bebe, su corazón le decía debía hacerlo, los vio tan cerca de el, que se lleno por completo de celos, pero se quedo allí aun por mas que se sintiera así.

-Creo que...debes alejarte un poco...quizá alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento.

Este solo le dio un ultimo beso antes de retirarse para dejarla descansar, Serena prefirió salir corriendo a una de las columnas cercanas para que no se diera cuenta de que los estaba espiando, Seiya recibió una llamada y se marcho rápidamente.

-Nuevamente esa mujer lo beso, quien es ella...pero de alguna manera no me siento tan...rara.-Se observaba lo temblorosa que se sentía.

La platinada se dio cuenta de eso porque sentía las mismas cosas que ella.

_::::::::::::::::::::::_

Ami junto a los demás no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando en el ambiente en ese momento.

-¿Cómo es posible que este nevando de esta manera y en esta época del año?-Mina dijo al observar por la ventana.

-Lo se, es realmente extraño, jamás ha ocurrido nada de esto.-Taiki

-¿Qué hay de la puerta del tiempo Setsuna?-Akari dijo

-No se ha presentado ningún suceso extraño desde que Hotaru presento esas visiones, no he podido acceder a ella desde que Serena tuvo su crisis de salud.-Setsuna

-También debemos tener en cuenta que Serena ha tenido comportamientos muy extraños.- Rei dijo muy pensativa

-Eso de querer suicidarse y el de aquella ocasión en el lago que puso en peligro su embarazo-Yaten dijo un poco nostálgico y Mina le tomo su mano comprendiéndolo.

-Lo importante es que tenemos que atrapar a esa tal Mio Kuroki y nos diga lo que sabe, porque desde luego es alidada de Kurai.-Mina

-Eso es muy fácil muchachos-Seiya dijo llegando

-Seiya...-Taiki

-Dinos que fue lo que paso Hikari, ¿Cómo es que lograste salir de ese lugar envuelto en llamas?- Seriamente dijo el peli azabache a la chica.

-Recuerdo que antes de comenzar mi turno, fui a ver a tu hijo y la vi allí, comenzamos a luchar pero yo iba perdiendo, así que lo que hice fue esconderme y tomo toda las almas de los pacientes que estaban allí...lo ultimo que recuerdo es aquella explosión, de alguna manera ella apareció protegiéndonos con una luz muy brillante que ni la misma Mío sospecho porque desapareció.-Hikari

-Ella esta muy mal ahora – Seiya

-¿No crees que Serena este mal pensando las cosas con su alter ego? -Michiru

-Si, ella me lo dijo antes de que volviera nuestro bebe...pero pronto se volverá a ir y podremos estar juntos como si esto hubiera sucedido.

-Mio es el otro inconveniente no lo olvides -Haruka

-Si lo se, debemos planear algo muy estratégico para que ella se nos revele y nos diga todo.

-Creo que nosotros nos iremos a investigar a nuestros castillos de nuestros planetas.- Setsuna

-Si, lo estuvimos discutiendo y sabemos que por ahora somos las mas fuertes de nosotras-Haruka

-¿Y que hay de Hotaru?- Rei

-Ella estará bien en el palacio junto con su padre, además no creo que nos suceda nada teniendo la protección de nuestros planetas.- Michiru

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena se digno a entrar a la habitación donde estaba su alter ego durmiendo, se le acerco curiosa de saber quien era ella y el porque su parecido.

La chica platinada despertó observándola que estaba muy cerca de ella, muy seria con los brazos cruzados.

-Por lo visto creo que ya estas bien

-Si, gracias a la gentileza de todos

-Si ya lo creo, especial mente de la persona que mas amo- Recalco esto ultimo un poco enojada, a lo que la platinada pudo sentir nuevamente un .- Se sentó sobre su cama mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que debes estar preguntándote quien soy y que hago aquí.

-Algo así, pero lo que mas deseo saber es porque Seiya te tiene tantas atenciones...¿Acaso lo conoces muy a fondo como yo?

-Soy la madre de Mitsuki...y el es su padre.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?

-Seiya y yo nos conocimos en una vida anterior, Chibi chibi es nuestra hija del pasado.

-No sabia que ella tuviera padres biológicos...¿Seiya sabe todo esto?

-Si por supuesto, el día en que te enfrentaste a Mío, al atacarnos el me protegió y no tuve otra opción al darse cuenta de que tenia tus pertenencias...tu estrella musical y tu anillo de bodas.

-¿Por qué los tienes?

-Se te cayeron aquella noche en que Rini te ataco, discúlpame.-Dijo entregándoselos

-No, discúlpame no lo hice con la intensión de que me los regresaras, si Seiya te pidió que los conservaras es mejor que sea así por el momento-Esta se dio vuelta temblando un poco avergonzada a lo que la platinada solo hizo una tímida risa de sentir lo mismo.

"Ya veo que sentimos las mismas cosas aunque estemos demasiado separadas"-Cosmos

Unos minutos después decidió irse a la cama junto a su pequeño y Chibi chibi.

Luna y su pequeña hija estaban aun despiertas en la cocina, preparándose un poco de su te preferido.

Cuando notaron un brillante destello que desapareció, las asusto mucho y fueron a ver a Serena, dándose cuenta que el bebe estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna, igual que chibi chibi.

-Mitsuki despierta, donde esta Serena.

La chica despertó un poco soñolienta reaccionando de inmediato.

-¿No esta en el baño?

-No...hace un momento vimos un destello en la sala de estar-Diana

-Quizá este con su alter ego-Luna

-Si vamos de inmediato – Chibi chibi

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación notaron que la platinada estaba tumbada en el suelo.

-Mama-Chibi chibi corrió a levantarla.

-Debo ir...Serena corre peligro en este momento.

-No puedes...estas muy mal- Luna

-Luna, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, se que Kurai esta tratando de atraparme como sea.

Luna no tuvo mas opción que dejarla ir con la condición que ella también iría.

Al salir del palacio el clima estaba un poco distinto pero no duraron en continuar.

-Serena-Gritaba la joven Diana

-¿A dónde fuiste?-Luna

-Este sonido...-Chibi chibi

-¿En donde estas Serena?-Cosmos dijo

Ami recibió la llamada y se fueron a buscarla, escuchando el mismo sonido del arpa que escucharon cerca al palacio.

-Chicas...escucho el arpa cerca del parque de Jubann

-Entendido...iremos para allá.-Luna

Al llegar al parque Juban todas ya reunidas se detuvieron a escuchar.

-Puedo oírla...¿Donde esta?-Lita

-¿Dónde esta la reina?- Mina dijo llegando junto a Rei

-Aun no la hemos encontrado – Luna

Rei sintió una aura muy extraña agachándose - Tengan cuidado.

Vario Youmas aparecieron de la tierra en ese mismo momento.

-Son la misma clase de youmas de la vez anterior – Rei

-Chicas transformémonos - Mina

Todas lograron transformarse en ese momento, les pareció muy extraño de que los demás chicos y las outer no llegaran así que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas tomando la nueva arma en forma de estrella con su signo planetario, formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos destruyéndolo al unir su poder, eso las puso muy contentas.

Los demás lograron llegar después de esto.

-Discúlpenos chicas pero tuvimos un inconveniente para salir de la productora.-Taiki

-Estuvimos atrapados con una pared de nieve.

-Debe ser por ese clima – Ami

-¿Cómo lograron salir?-Lita

-Los tres fusionamos nuestro poder y destruimos aquella intromisión.-Seiya

-Eso estuvo muy bien príncipes.- Eos

Pero muy cerca aparecían y desaparecían mas youmas, la chica platinada observo todo aquello.

-Los youmas se concentran en el mismo lugar...- Chibi chibi

-Creo que de allí es donde proviene el sonido del arpa.-Ami

-¿Qué?- Seiya

-Vayamos a investigar- Yaten

Después de destruir a los demás youma que habían cerca, se acercaron al lugar de una gran fuente, la luz segadora se desvaneció poco a poco dejando ver no a Serena sino a una joven distinta tocando una dulce arpa.

-Serena – Seiya dijo

-No es ella...-Cosmos dijo deteniéndolo - Es su nuevo despertar

-¿Cómo es posible?...si Serena no tiene poderes- Ami

-No deben de preocuparse chicos...ella vino a mi – Kurai dijo riéndose ante ella.

-Sabia que eras tu Kurai- Cosmos dijo enojada.

-No te hagas la tonta querida hermanita, se que eres solo el cristal de plata de esta tu verdadera forma.- Kurai

-Eso no es verdad...¿crees que seria yo tan tonta?-Cosmos

Pero la joven desapareció dejándole mas youmas, Serena hizo desaparecer su forma extraña, observando todo lo que ocurría, se dio cuenta que Chibi chibi estaba tendida en el suelo por uno de los youmas, ya que el cetro fue lanzado cerca de Serena, esta al igual que Cosmos corrieron hacia aquel objeto, brotando una luz completamente cegadora que derroto a los enemigos.

Estas dos se miraron observando que estaban convertidas de la misma manera, un hermoso vestido con destellos de estrellas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Serena

-Trate de decírtelo desde que fuiste a buscarme a la habitación.- Cosmos

-¿Eres?-Serena

-Si...tengo los mismo sentimientos que posees acerca de Seiya...es nuestra mas grande ilusión junto a nuestra querida hija Mitsuki.

-No es posible.-Serena

-Por eso ahora debo desaparecer de este lugar junto con el cristal de plata ahora que obtuviste tu verdadero ser del pasado.-Cosmos.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dices?...¿Soy la madre de Mitsuki?- Serena

-Así es mama...eres mi madre y mi padre es Seiya, lo supe hace mucho.-Chibi chibi.

-Ambas tenían los mismos sentimientos todo el tiempo.-Seiya

-Por eso me sentía tan rara en algunas ocasiones cuando te veía junto a ella, era muy extraño...-Serena dijo sonrojada

-Por ahora es momento de que deje esta forma – Cosmos se acerco a ella para darle un beso haciendo desaparecer quedando simplemente ella.

Todos comprendieron lo que había sucedido en ese momento, Serena merecía conocer todo acerca de su pasado pues apenas había despertado sus recuerdos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A

Hola

Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capitulo a pesar de que ando un poco enferma de hipotiroidismo, les cuento que me costo un poco como hace que Serena se enterara que su alter ego era ella misma.

Espero que les guste demasiado como yo al escribirlo, aun faltan cosas por ocurrir.

Les agradezco mucho por todos sus reviews, me animan a escribir mas 3

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que tendrá mas emociones.

En ese momento desaparecio


	33. El otro lado de la historia

Kurai se encontraba en su trono observando el cristal de su odiosa sobrina Mitsuki, este comenzó a brillar de una manera inesperada sorprendiéndola, sintió que la estaba quemando así que lo arrojo muy lejos de ella, tuvo muchísimo miedo preguntándose el porque se había activado de esa manera.

-Maldita Serenity – Grito llena de ira.

-No te agobies por esto mi querida Kurai...además la verdadera identidad de tu querida hermana ha desaparecido con el cristal de plata.-Xxx

-Pero sabes perfectamente que hay uno idéntico y es el de la peli rosa, mas el de esa niña Luz de la esperanza.-Kurai

-Recuerda que eres mas fuerte que todo eso.-Xxx

En ese momento llego Lethe junto a Rini casi envuelta en lagrimas.

-¿Y bien...ya pensaste lo que te propuse mi querida niña?-Kurai dijo sonriéndole.

Pero esta no estaba en sus cabales, ya que Lethe la había obligado a separarse forzosamente de Eliot en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido jovencita?¿haz disfrutado de tu estadía en este lugar?-Kurai

-Por supuesto que no quiero estar mas aquí, quiero que me liberes a mi y a Eliot.-Rini la veía muy enfurecida.

-Si es lo que deseas debes hacer algo por mi.-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a lo que esta le esquivo con un odio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Rini

-Ya lo sabes perfectamente desde la ultima vez que te tuve de mi lado.-Kurai

-Eso jamás sucederá, no me vas a convencer con tus

-¿Acaso fue un truco que tus padres dijeran que no te querían, que eras un error para ambos?-Lethe intervino

-No me mientas mas por favor, te odio profundamente...se que ellos no serian capaces de decir tal cosa.-Rini

-Ella tiene razón en todo jovencita, te lo puedo demostrar- Aquella voz en la obscuridad le dio mucho temor a la joven.

-¿Quién es?-Rini se sintió intimidada por aquella voz

De la sombra apareció un hombre misterioso con la cara tapada completamente, observándola con una mirada maligna que la tuvo hipnotizada del miedo que le producía.

-Es algo que aun no te conviene saber jovencita...solo quiero que seas parte de todo esto ya que estas sola en este mundo.- Kurai

-No quiero seguir mas con todo esto...se muy bien que mi madre me quiere y fue tu culpa que ella este inconsciente.-Rini grito tratando de acercársele a atacarla

-Solo entrégame el cristal de plata que tienes y te devolveré a tu queridísimo hermanito.-El hombre misterioso dijo muy fuertemente evitando que lograra tocarla interponiendo una barrera entre las dos.

-¿Qué?-Rini estaba sorprendida

-Como lo oyes mi querida sobrinita, lo tengo oculto de tu pobre madre que lo cree muerto.-Kurai dijo muy convencida

-¿Te atreviste a meterte con mi hermano?...eso jamás te lo voy a permitir.-Rini

-No podrás utilizar tu poder dentro de esa barrera niñita tonta.- El hombre misterioso hablo burlándose en ese momento.

-Mas te vale que cooperes conmigo niñita tonta o no volverás a ver a tu querido hermano y a tu preciado Pegaso.-Kurai

-No te atrevas a tocar a Eliot.-Rini

-Ya es demasiado tarde jovencita.-Xxx

El cuerpo de Eliot yacía congelado junto con el de Galaxia a un extremo de aquel lugar, Rini estaba paralizada, mientras Lethe y Kurai reían a carcajadas viendo como un instante después desaparecían del lugar destrozando por completo el frágil corazón de la pequeña dama, fue enviada a la prisión en donde se sintió ahora mas sola que nunca.

**::**::**

**::**::**

**Flash Back**

La princesa Serenity se levanto con la poca fuerza que tenia para acercarse a la cuna de la pequeña que acababa de tener, la chiquilla dormía plácidamente sin siquiera imaginarse que estaba sucediendo en el universo en ese momento, las lagrimas de Serenity aumentaban una a una de solo pensar en lo que le pudiera pasar a su pequeña.

-Tenemos que separarnos mi pequeña...no podremos estar juntas por ahora...se que algún día quizá podamos encontrarnos...los tres. -Saco de su pecho la mitad del cristal que compartía con Seiya desde el día que unieron sus vidas, en su mano tenia el otro pedazo un poco ensangrentado que pertenecía a Seiya, al unirlos brillo iluminando por un instante el lugar.

-Esto te cuidara hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi querida Mitsuki.- La cargo en sus brazos introduciendo dentro de ella el preciado objeto.

Se sintió realmente mal después de volverla a dejar en la cuna, Kiuyan entro y la ayudo a ir a la cama.

-No debiste levantarte así, estas muy mal.-Dijo arropándola el general Kiuyan

-Ya no tiene caso el que este bien si he perdido todo lo que amaba.

-No es cierto, acabas de tener a esa pequeña, debes cuidar de ella.

-No se si pueda hacerlo Kiuyan, no sin mi querido Seiya

-Se que te duele demasiado, pero no tienes que lidiar con el remordimiento de haber cometido el peor error de tu vida.

-No te culpes por la muerte de Kakyuu, ella sabe que todo fue una trampa...se que algún día se encontraran.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si...-Un dolor en su pecho impidió que hablara de nuevo alertando al general – Necesito que venga Eos...quiero hablar con el.

-Si por supuesto

Este fue lo mas rápido al corredor del palacio en donde estaba el joven haciendo guardia y le suplico que fuera con la rubia a lo que este no dudo pues sabia que era algo importante.

Al entrar vio que ella estaba un poco mas aliviada, así que se acerco un poco a la cuna para observar a la pequeña de cabellos rosa obscuros que dormía placidamente, sintió pena por ella, la rubia observo aquello.

-Mit...suki.-Logro susurrar pues el dolor estaba regresando

-Alteza...

-Se llamara Mitsuki...así quería llamarla Seiya.-Sonrió al recordar la discusión de la elección del nombre del bebe.

-Es un hermoso nombre para alguien que emite un hermoso resplandor.

-Dijo que significaba Luz de la esperanza, es lo que tuvimos los dos y tendremos para volver a estar juntos.-De nuevo ese ataque la tenia dominada al tratar de levantarse.

Eos no tuvo mas remedio que sostenerla ya que se sentía demasiado cansada.

-Majestad no haga tanto esfuerzo, debe vivir por ella y por el príncipe Seiya.

-Tu...velaras por la seguridad de esa pequeña de ahora en adelanta...no la dejes sola jamás.

-¿Qué?

-Recuérdalo muy bien...cuídala...no debe acercarse jamás a ella...prométemelo.

-No diga eso princesa Serenity, usted no puede dejarla así de esta manera.

-Solo has lo que te pido Eos...ella estará bien contigo por ahora...algún día la veré de nuevo y la protegeré de nuevo al igual que Seiya.

-Princesa.

"Algún día se que nos volveremos a encontrar, seremos muy felices...mi amado Seiya"

Segundos después sonrió cerrando sus ojos azulados para siempre dejando caer aquella joya en forma de estrella que Seiya le había regalado.

Fin Flash back

Serena estaba aun en estado de shock con todo lo que acababa de escuchar de la pequeña, pero de alguna manera su corazón le decía que todo era cierto.

-Tu eres mi verdadera hija...la que abandone en el pasado al morir.- Dijo la rubia abrazándola con mucha emoción.

-Así es majestad, usted me pidió que la cuidara después de que no logro sobrevivir- El joven Eos dijo arrodillándose ante ella con suma reverencia.

-Eos- Serena estaba atónita al verlo con ropajes elegantes al igual que Seiya y sus hermanos.-¿Por qué están vestidos así?

-Son descendientes del reino de Solárium, nuestro reino ya extinto hace mucho que con el milenio de plata...¿Acaso recuerda algo de eso majestad?-Eos

-Algo muy confuso aun- Observo muy de cerca a Seiya acercándosele a este muy sonriente.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?...Eres el chico con el que he soñado todos estos meses desde que te volví a ver.

-Mi querida Serenity, la chica a la que siempre he amado y amare toda mi vida y jamás podre olvidar así desaparezca mi forma física.-Seiya le tomo la mano muy amorosamente.

-Tu eres el chico que me obsequio aquella estrella musical, la persona que mas he amado en todas mis vidas...- Dijo entregándole aquella estrella dorada en sus manos.-¿Cómo es que no recordaba que te había conocido?

-Por el hecho de que a ustedes les fue bloqueados esos recuerdos hasta el día de hoy.-Setsuna

-La Reina Polaris decidió que si todos renacían estarían mejor si no recordaban nada de esos sucesos para que esto no se volviera a repetir.-Eos se acerco haciendo una leve reverencia a ambos jóvenes.

-Ahora que te veo mas detalladamente, te recuerdo mas, fuiste el chico al que le di a cuidar a mi pequeña Mitsuki...te pedí ...que la protegieras de ella...-Dijo alterada un poco con dolor y debilidad, Seiya la sostuvo evitando que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien bombón?-Seiya dijo al verla

-Si...solo un poco impresionada con todo esto que ha sucedido...esto me deja sin palabras.

-Tenemos tanto de que hablar majestades...esto es solo una parte de lo mucho que tiene que saber Neo Reina Serenity.-Eos

-Creo que después de todo esto que recuerdo no es necesario que me digas de esa manera Eos... nos conocimos y tuvimos entre todos una linda amistad.-Serenity dijo realmente feliz.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas Serena?-Kakyuu.

-Creo que solo el recuerdo de haber conocido a Seiya y como todo termino, pero el como sucedieron las cosas...no.

-Debemos ir al palacio para estar a salvo y contarle mas a fondo a Serena-Haruka.

-Yo desearía hablar con mi madre, la reina Serenity, quiero saber porque me oculto todo esto.

-Hallaremos la forma de contactarla mi bombón, por ahora volvamos, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados.-Seiya dijo tratando de calmarla.

* * *

-Tratare de contactar a mi madre también…Eos podrías ayudarme. -Seiya dijo ya cuando estaban en la sala de reuniones del palacio.

-Por supuesto que si príncipe Seiya, hare que los dos puedan verlos

Subieron a la habitación tomados muy fuertemente de la mano mirándose a los ojos.

-Es increíble todo esto que paso…me emborrache porque creí que me engañabas con esas dos mujeres…y resulta que una de esas dos era yo…mi alter ego con el cristal de plata y mis recuerdos de cuando te conocí en el pasado.-Serena

-Un pasado que nos ha fortalecido el amor que nos tenemos tu y yo mi bomboncito.-Seiya le acaricio tiernamente la cara besando la punta de la nariz.

-Un pasado que me duele mucho por el hecho de saber que te olvide cuando te prometí no hacerlo.-Su pena era tan grande que le avergonzaba mirar sus ojos zafiros.

-No me olvidaste mi querida rubia, todo fue hecho por mi madre para que lo sucedido en el pasado no ocurra nuevamente.-Seiya

-Pero sabes que te prometí no olvidarte jamás, sabes que te amaba con locura.-Serena

-También no olvides que te pedí que continuaras tu vida, no importando que sucediera, sabes que nosotros nunca nos vamos a separar, nuestras almas se unieron hace una eternidad.

-Van a seguir unidas por que así fue decidido por las estrellas.

-Así es mi bombón, nada podrá amenazar ni destruir nuestro amor ni siquiera el pasado...lo sabes muy bien.

-Aunque me haya enamorado de Endimión o Darién y hubiera tenido una hija con el, toda esta vida he vivido engañada sobre mi verdadero pasado...ahora recuerdo que antes de morir Darién dijo algo que ahora tiene sentido.

-El quizá lo supo de alguna manera queriendo que los dos estuviéramos juntos y vencer el pasado.

-Hablando de eso...¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?

-Es mejor que los chicos te lo expliquen todo mas tarde…Ahora ¿puedes decirme que fue lo que te paso para que te fueras repentinamente del palacio?

-La verdad fue algo muy extraño…solo pensaba en ti, no recuerdo mucho pero cuando desperté de aquel trance, ella estaba allí…me puse celosa de mi misma, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Ya vez que no te engañaba mi bombón, me imagino que aparte de celos sentías algo mas.

-Si, una ganas inexplicables de querer besarte y amarte, quizá por eso me sentía extraña.

-Ya no pensemos en eso mi bombón, vivamos nuestro presente.

-No me importa para nada que hayas sido un príncipe en el pasado, aquí y ahora Seiya Kou, eres mi único y verdadero amor.

Seiya la abrazo como no queriendo dejarla ir jamás, sintiendo cada centímetro de la rubia, al igual que ella sentía cada caricia del peli azabache.

Se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, logrando quitarse la ropa sintiendo mas excitación el uno al otro llevándolos mas allá de unas simples caricias que los volvían locos.

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

Sammy pasaba cerca de la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín del palacio y algo le llamo la atención, la joven Hotaru estaba tan concentrada practicando su nuevo poder sobre el agua de esta, Sammy se sintió tan sorprendido de ver algo así en ella, la conocía desde que Rini fue a visitarlo aunque solo pensaba que era una niña muy extraña.

Hotaru sintió su presencia y decidió terminar para no causarle miedo.

-No te quedes allí parado Sammy.

Este salió un poco sonrojado haciendo caso con una risa.-Discúlpame es que no sabia que estabas aquí, quise salir a dar un pequeño paseo porque me siento un poco aburrido.

-Entiendo...yo igual vine a relajarme un poco después de tantos problemas que ha habido en estos días.

-Yo creo que ustedes podrán derrotar a esos malignos como lo hicieron muchas veces antes.

-No es muy sencillo que digamos Sammy.-Dijo haciendo ondas en el agua.

-¿Por qué?-Sammy

-He tenido visiones de todo lo que podría suceder...es un enemigo que desea destruir por odio y vanidad.-Las lagrimas de la joven comenzaron, a lo que Sammy no dudo en secarlas con su pañuelo.

Las miradas se cruzaron dejando a ambos con un poco de nervios que ninguno de los dos entendía.

"No sentía esta sensación desde que me gustaba Ami"-Pensó en chico al ver los ojos violeta de la joven descendiente de Saturno.

La chica comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba sucediéndole con el hermano de su reina, era lo mismo que había visto en Setsuna.

-Hotaru...yo se que podrán lograrlo...-Se acercaba un poco mas a esta que ahora sentía mas nerviosa y su temperatura comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas.

Pero Setsuna llego en ese instante impidiendo que se sellara aquel beso entre los dos separándose rápidamente.

-Hotaru.

-Si Mama Setsuna

-Veo que estas en compañía de Sammy, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No por supuesto que no Setsuna...yo ya me iba.

Sammy se retiro rápidamente de aquel sitio para evitar las preguntas, no sin antes ver por ultima vez los ojos violeta de la joven quien también lo miro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Setsuna dijo sacándola de su trance.

-Si, ¿porque lo dices mama Setsuna?

-Por nada...vine mas que todo para ver como te había ido con tu nuevo poder.

-Aun me falta perfeccionarlo un poco mas, creo que no es fácil lo que esta viviendo nuestra reina...acaba de descubrir que su amor en el pasado realmente fue Seiya y no el rey Endimión y que tuvo una niña con el, a la que tuvo que abandonar por que su propia hermana gemela lo quiso así.

-Lo importante es que tenemos la oportunidad de evitar todo aquello...debemos confiar en que así será pequeña.

-Eso mismo me dijo Sammy hace un momento.

-Veo que te agrada mucho no es cierto.

-No es lo que importa en estos momentos mama Setsuna, debemos buscar a Rini.-Esto lo dijo la joven con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas evitando aquella conversación que termino allí ya que Michiru llego avisándoles que regresaran a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

:::::

**Mas allá del sistema solar...**

Kurai se hallaba en la plena obscuridad con aquel misterioso hombre, quería saber que era lo que tramaba con ella, porque al principio se contactaba con Mio.

-Pronto obtendremos lo que tanto hemos deseado y querido mi querida Kurai.

-Dime por favor quien eres, de donde apareciste.

-¿Qué quien soy?...eso no podría negarme a responder.- Destapo un poco de su frente de donde brillo su frente una brillante luz que inmediatamente ella identifico.-¿La reconoces no es así?

-Así es...¿eres descendiente de ese reino?

-Soy el hermano perdido de Apolo...el antiguo reino de Solárium y originario del caos...el futuro gobernador de este universo.

-¿Qué?...¿No se supone que yo seria la reina de este universo?

-Eso lo serás por supuesto...si me ayudas...te daré lo que siempre has querido.

-¿Solo me estas usando para tu beneficio no es así?

-Tampoco lo digas de esa manera...desde la primera vez que te observe me sentí atraído hacia ti porque sabia que sentías los mismos sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia todos los que te rodeaban.

-¿Acaso te hicieron lo mismo que a mi?

-Por supuesto que si...lo peor de todo es que ni cuenta se dieron del daño que me causaron...por eso estamos unidos los dos para poder hacer desaparecer para siempre a todos los que nos hicieron daño...con todo lo que le has hecho a esa jovencita no dudo que acepte en estar de nuevo de nuestro lado.

-Tienes razón...Mío esta preparando todo para comenzar mi plan de venganza.

-Aun no me has dicho que piensas hacer.

-Solo me presentare ante ella como una niña buena...lo demás te lo diré con acciones.-Rio cambiando su color de cabello.

* * *

::::::

::::::

**Palacio de Tokio de Cristal.**

Serena junto con los demás ya se encontraban nuevamente reunidos después de un merecido receso de toda aquella batalla.

Mitsuki estaba junto a ella que cargaba al pequeño Seiya en sus brazos como queriendo protegerlo de toda amenaza así estuvieran encerrados en el palacio.

-Quiero saber completamente todo lo que no recuerdo aun chicas.

-Lo mas importante que tienes que saber y que se te ha ocultado en todas tus vidas es que tienes una hermana.-Eos

-¿Hermana?

-Si...gemela-Luna

-¿Qué?...¿Como es posible que tenga una hermana gemela?...¿Mama, acaso tuviste gemelas?-Serena

-No por supuesto que no cariño, tu y Sammy son nuestros únicos hijos-Ikuko

-Fue en el pasado que la Reina Serenity las concebido...recuerdo que el rey Yue estaba muy contento de ver que eran dos hermosas rubias idénticas.

-¿Yue...era el nombre de mi padre...Luna?-Serena

-Si...el te amaba demasiado...al igual que a Kurai-Luna

-Kurai...-Serena comenzó a tener repentinas visiones de aquella chica con solo mencionarla.

-¿Serena que te pasa?-Ami dijo acercándose a examinarla.

-Creo que no debemos atormentarla mas con estos recuerdos.-Yaten

-Llévenla a la habitación.-Seiya

-No se preocupen, estoy bien...tuve una leve visión sobre Kurai...mi hermana.

-No creo que debas llamarla de esa manera cabeza de bombón.-Haruka dijo muy enojada.

-¿Por qué?-Serena

-Es la causante de que todo aquello pasara en el pasado...ya que intento separarte de Seiya para siempre.-Michiru

-No creo que ella haya sido capaz de todo eso que dicen-Serena

-Es mucho mas que eso majestad...ya que esta aliada con caos.-Eos

-Y quizá ella tiene encerrada a tu hija por cobrar esa venganza.-Kakyuu.

-Kurai seria la próxima gobernadora elegida por tus padres del pasado, pero después de lo que sucedió su corazón se transformo en odio.-Haruka

-¿Qué fue lo que la hizo aliarse al caos?-Serena

-Que te hayas enamorado por completo de la misma persona que ella amaba.-Seiya dijo esto antes de que otro se adelantara.

-¿Tu?-Serena se quedo pasmada al ver lo serio que hablaba el pelinegro.

-Kurai se enamoro perdidamente de el, que no se fijo que el ya tenia una persona a quien amar, sin saber que era tu hermana.

-Pero si dicen que somos idénticas como es que no te fijaste que podríamos ser hermanas.-Serena dijo mirando a Seiya

-Kurai tenia la facilidad de cambiar de apariencia cuantas veces quisiera, ya que siempre portaba el cristal de plata que le daba el poder que deseara.-Kakyuu

-¿Su propio cristal?-Serena

-Así es...por ser la siguiente gobernante lo desarrollo mas que tu...por eso siempre te hallabas escapando de todo lo que fuera referente al palacio, y allí fue que lo conociste.-Eos

-A muy temprana edad...llego del cielo golpeándose la cabeza.-Serena sonrió al recordar

-Bombón...también lo recuerdas

-Claro que recuerdo eso...fue el primer sueño que tuve cuando Seiya regreso después de darme ese beso en el jardín.

-Sin duda tenias mínimos recuerdos antes de que tu alter ego se despojara de ti.-Kiang

-Así es...tuve muchos...pero sobre todo con caos amenazándome con destruirme tal y como lo hizo quitándome a mi pequeña dama.-Serena

-Ya veras que pronto la tendremos de vuelta con nosotros mi bombón, eso te lo aseguro.

-Tengo la esperanza de que así será, estaremos mas unidos que nunca mi estrella.

* * *

::::

::;:

::::

**Horas después...**

Luego de esto todos decidieron volver a sus labores, Taiki y Ami estaban en el centro de investigaciones acerca del reciente cambio de clima que tenia la ciudad.

-No comprendo porque esta nevando en esta época del año, cuando debería ser verano.

-Me parece que esto es obra de esa mujer y la hermana de Serena.

-No puedo creer aun que haya alguien tan malvado idéntico a Serena.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que el planeta continúe subiendo la temperatura o de lo contrario...-Taiki callo al observar la simulación en la pantalla.

-Podría congelarse por completo-Ami dijo un poco asustada.- Tal como lo dijo el rey Endimión alguna vez.

-¿De que estas hablando Ami?-Reí

-Me refiero a cuando fuimos a Tokio de cristal del siglo 30 y nos conto un poco todo lo que había sucedido.

"Algo ocurrió en la tierra de su época, el planeta se congelo y se sumergió en un profundo sueño"

-¿Tu crees que pueda ser este el enemigo del que nos hablo?-Mina escucho aquella conversación y hablo al acercarse junto con Yaten.

-Puede que solo sea una coincidencia pero saben que este futuro ha tomado un cambio y puede que esto sea solo algo que debe suceder sin que le suceda algo a Serena como en aquella ocasión.

-Esperemos que no, porque seria muy terrible para todos.-Rei.

-Setsuna esta investigando mas ahora que logro abrir la puerta del tiempo gracias a sus nuevos poderes.- Yaten

-Planean irse esta noche a las afueras del sistema solar y revisar todo desde allí.-Ami

* * *

:::::::  
:::::::

Seiya caminaba por la calle aun aturdido por todo lo que había pasado, pensando que pudo haber sido toda su culpa por haberle dado falsas ilusiones a Kurai, pasaba por el emblemático parque de Jubann y se quedo observando como la luna brillaba con tanta intensidad reflejándose en el agua.

-Serena, no te preocupes...seré yo el que me encargue de cuidarte aunque eso me cueste mi propia vida, no quiero que tu, nuestra hija y nadie vuelva a sufrir de esa manera en el pasado.-Sonrió melancólicamente.

Un instante después detrás de el y muy sonriente estaba Mio.

-Seiya Kou.

-!Tu¡-Seiya se dio vuelta y se puso en estado de ataque

-Ven conmigo quieres...ella te esta esperando...la pequeña dama.

**Palacio de Tokio de Cristal**

Serena quien estaba en la habitación pintando un hermoso lienzo para relajarse un poco después de enterarse de todo su verdadero pasado, el pequeño ya dormía en la cuna tranquilamente mientras que chibi chibi la observaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pintas tan concentrada mama?

-Algo que vi en una de mis visiones del pasado...el universo.

-Esta muy lindo...¿Donde aprendiste a hacerlo.

-Era una de mis habilidades en el pasado...la noche antes de que tu padre y yo nos uniéramos dibuje esta misma pintura que representa la tristeza que sentía en mi corazón…es la misma que Rini dibujo en la habitación de tu hermanito.

-¿Por qué creíste que jamás estarías a su lado no es así?

-Me dolió tanto que se fuera a casar con mi hermana.

-¿Lo hubieras dejado por darle felicidad a ella?

-Kurai era una joven digna para el, según recuerdo…era la heredera y futura reina.

-Pero...

-Serena ya pronto se irán las chicas-Lita dijo interrumpiendo lo que diría.

Serena no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando se fue a verlas sin importar como estuviera vestida.

-Volveremos a nuestros castillos colocando un escudo alrededor del sistema solar.-Haruka

-No podrán crear esa barrera solo con sus poderes.-Ami

-Se que podríamos alterar el equilibrio de los planetas.-Setsuna.

-Pediremos ayuda si es necesario-Michiru

-Es lo único que podemos hacer para detener la nueva invasión.

-Reina Kakyuu dígale a las sailors starlights que colaboren con nosotras en la protección de este lugar.- Haruka

-Eso no lo duden chicas...haremos lo posible por mantener este lugar sano y salvo.

-También les pediré que cuiden muy bien de Hotaru.-Setsuna

-Deseo ir con ustedes por favor mama Setsuna.-Hotaru tenia lagrimas.

-No lo hagan chicas, se los pido-Serena dijo sosteniendo a Hotaru.

-No podemos permitir que te pase nada a ti Hotaru.-Michiru.

-Además tienes la misión de cuidar este lugar Hotaru...la reina te necesita al igual que los demás...eres aun pequeña-Setsuna.

-¿Qué le diré a papa?-Hotaru

-Prometo regresar junto con las demás, no te preocupes.-Setsuna la abrazo consolándola.

-Entonces tengan mucho cuidado, por favor.-Hotaru

Se alejaron un poco con la sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras que a los demás solo se les notaba tristeza en su mirada, un destello fue después y desaparecieron.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya siguió a Mío hacia un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-Seiya

-Solo quería pedirte que me acompañaras en este lugar ya que es muy especial para ti y esa mujer que es tu querido amor.

-Se perfectamente quien eres, intentaste matar a Healer y a mi propio hijo.

-Solo recibía ordenes de mi amo...pero realmente estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí en aquella tarde en la escuela de tu querida hija.

-Dijiste que sabias donde estaba Rini.

-Desde luego que lo se...caos la tiene atrapada en lo mas profundo de la galaxia.

-¿Entonces esta viva?

-Así es.

-Dime como puedo ir a rescatarla de todo aquello.

-Simplemente dime que me amas con toda la intensidad con la que yo te amo...y hazme tuya.-Susurro al oído.

-Eso será imposible, porque yo a quien amo es a Serena...a nadie mas.

-Entonces olvídate para siempre de tu hijastra...has que sufra para siempre su madre con el cargo de conciencia.-Rio fuertemente desapareciendo en medio de una fuerte brisa llena de pétalos negros.

Seiya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento ya que de verdad creía que esa mujer estaba loca de remate.

* * *

**Refugio de Caos**

Rini logro soltar sus cadenas después de un rato escapando sigilosamente del lugar en donde estaba gracias a que su poder la protegía.

-Esto esta saliendo como lo esperaba-Dijo el hombre malvado observando a lo lejos a la pequeña que ya estaba lejos.

Mío apareció de repente junto a el muy molesta-¿Por qué me llamo en el mejor momento señor?  
-No quiero que te acerques a ese chico de nuevo Mio, recuerda que Kurai te lo advirtió.

-No le tengo miedo a esa mujer...soy libre de tener lo que quiero incluso si es de ella.

-Ya veo que te has vuelto un ser completamente distinto.

-Le prohíbo que diga que alguna vez fui parte de su ser...quiero todo lo que ella desee.

-Ten mucho cuidado...sabes que no quiero perderte...te has convertido en algo muy valioso para mi querida Mío.

La joven estaba tan estática ante las palabras de aquel hombre que la miraba muy seductoramente.

Después de la despedida Seiya regreso y vio a todos reunidos para la cena, estaba absolutamente distraído con lo que había sucedido con aquella mujer que casi no probo su comida y esto lo noto Serena ya que el nunca actuaba de aquella manera.

-¿Te pasa algo mi querido Seiya?

-No es nada, solo que no tengo apetito en este momento mi bombón.-Le dio un beso en la mano sonriéndole para después levantarse e irse para estar solo.

-Seiya esta muy extraño no lo creen- Artemis dijo viendo como se alejaba.

-Creo que debería hablar con el para ver que le sucede.-Kakyuu.

-Yo me encargare querida-Kiang le tomo la mano para que ella no se levantara.

-De acuerdo…gracias.-Kakyuu

Kiang fue con Eos un rato después a buscarlo en el jardín del palacio, notaron que algo le ocurría, así que el pequeño se acerco a el con un pequeño ronroneo a lo que Seiya le sonrió al cargarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Solo quise venir a ver que te pasa, tu actitud esta realmente distinta a la de siempre.-Eos

-No es nada de verdad, no quiero que se preocupen por mi.

-La reina Kakyuu y Serena están sospechando que te sucede algo por eso quisimos venir a preguntarte.-Kiang intervino

-No se si debería contarles antes que a Serena o a los demás.

-Sabes que las outers se marcharon a la frontera del sistema solar para tratar de proteger esos sitios.-Eos.

-Creo que debería ir a buscar a Kurai para tratar de solucionar las cosas y poder rescatar a Rini.

-¿De que estas hablando...acaso Rini esta viva?-Kiang

-Asi es...quiero buscarla, Mío me dijo que esta en lo mas profundo del universo con Caos...por eso quiero ir ya.-Seiya

-Aun es peligroso, no lo permitiré.-Eos

-Tu poder aun no ha despertado por completo-Kiang

-Entonces que debo hacer.-Seiya se sentía desesperado.

-No deberías alterarte con todo esto mi querido hijo-Una dulce voz dijo dejándolos un poco extrañados dándose la vuelta viendo como una luz ilumino por un momento para dejar ver a dos personajes que fueron reconocidos en un momento por los tres.

-Rey Apolo...Reina Polaris -Eos y kiang dijeron arrodillándose ante ellos con mucho respeto.

-Madre...Padre.-Seiya dijo acercándose.

-Me alegra volver a verte mi querido hijo- La reina le tomo la mano para después abrazarlo con demasiada nostalgia en su corazón.

El rey se acerco también muy sonriente de verlo.-¿Como es que están aquí?- Seiya estaba sorprendido.

-Eos me dijo que necesitabas hablar con nosotros.- Apolo.

-Quisimos venir porque aunque sabemos que tu y tus hermanos podrán arreglárselas solos, queremos darte la fuerza que necesitan para lograrlo.

-Pero no se si pueda con todo esto que esta sucediendo...quiero cuidar de Serena y rescatar a Rini.-Seiya

-Lograras todo lo que te propongas mi querido hijo...no puedes darte por vencido.

En ese momento los demás salieron y observaron aquella escena, estaban sorprendidos que los dos hermanos Kou corrieron a ellos al igual que Kakyuu a los brazos de su madre.

-Es increíble que estén aquí.-Yaten

-Taiki, Yaten y mi querida Kakyuu...mis mas grandes tesoros.-El rey dijo con un poco de lagrimas.

Ellos estaban un poco nostálgicos pues recuerdos comenzaron a inundar sus mentes.

Serena al ver esta escena se sintió tan bien, ya que Seiya se veía muy bien junto a ellos.

-Reina Serenity-La reina Polaris la observo

-¿Si?

-Imagino que aun tienes cosas que quieres saber no es así.

-Si...la recuerdo perfectamente alteza…al igual que a usted rey Apolo.

-Eso es muy buena señal de que ya dejaste despertar tu verdadera semilla estelar y se derribo el bloqueo del cristal de tu padre…el rey Yue.

-¿Entonces el fue el que me hizo olvidarme de ustedes?-Serena.

-Así es…de igual manera yo provoque que mis queridos hijos tomaran una apariencia distinta para protegerlos.-Polaris

-El rey Yue te amaba demasiado, en cuanto te encontró en Kimonku muerta te llevo al milenio de plata y te entrego a la reina Serenity quien estaba tan dolida.

-¿Qué sucedió con el después de todo aquello?-Serena

-Nunca supimos que Serena hubiera tenido un padre.-Mina

-Es porque todas ustedes llegaron tiempo después de la batalla siendo protegidas por el reino de la luna y para que fueran las guardianas de Serenity.

-Jamás imagine que mi padre se haya sacrificado de esa manera por mi.-Serena dijo triste.

-Por eso es que ahora si quieres tener esos recuerdos de vuelta debes ir al lugar en que viviste en tu pasada vida.-Apolo.

-¿La luna?-Serena

-Así es…tu y Seiya deberían ir a ese lugar en el que compartieron demasiadas cosas juntos.-Polaris.

-Es momento de que nos marchemos

-No por favor-Kakyuu dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Saben que siempre estaremos a su lado-Polaris

-Sepan que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos en alguna otra vida.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano muy contentos de haberlos visto nuevamente, la resplandeciente luz apareció y poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose, mientras ellos sintieron una armonía en su corazón.

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero les agrade mucho por sus reviews y su apoyo con esta historia.

Les prometo que dentro de poco les traeré un nuevo capitulo ya que me pareció muy extenso este en particular, va a estar por fin la malvada hermanita y todo lo que viene los va a tener en suspenso.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y un año nuevo muy feliz y que sus sueños se cumplan...nos leemos pronto.


	34. Salvame

_**"Sálvame"**_

-Saldremos con la próxima luna-Luna

-Esa luna es mañana

-Nosotras también iremos-Dijo Mina y todos aprobaron

-No dejaremos que ustedes vayan solas.-Taiki dijo

-También merecemos saber.-Yaten

-Por supuesto que nos pueden acompañar.

-¿Pero como haremos para ir a la luna?-Rei

-¿Acaso iremos tele transportándonos?-Ami

-De esa manera nos captaría el enemigo...hay otra manera mas segura y luna la sabes.-Artemis.

-Se los explicare cuando llegue el momento.-Luna

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el parque Jubann reunidos para el gran viaje.

-Es la fase lunar 15, es justo sobre este parque-Ami dijo mirando su reloj.

-La noche esta clara.-Taiki.

-Es la noche perfecta para viajar a la luna.-Mina

-Una luna eclipsada significa odio y discordia, la luna nueva se relaciona con muerte y destrucción, la luna nueva es la mejor si quieres ver el futuro o pasado.

-Es la luz que nos da la energía que tenemos-Serena

-Cuando esta feliz se refleja mas.-Seiya dijo tomándola de la mano dándole un beso.

-También es la luna de los enamorados.-Mina dijo abrazando a su gruñón.

En ese momento Luna comenzó a sentir la energía total y de la fuente apareció una luz blanca.

-Por favor entren de inmediato al circulo y tómense de las manos.- Luna

-Por favor cuídense muchachos.-Ikuko dijo junto a su esposo.

Las chicas sonrieron felices entrando este transformándose de inmediato creando una especie de escudo elevándose rápidamente hasta el satélite de la tierra.

-No se preocupen, ellas estarán bien- Artemis dijo sin dejar de observar la luna.

Llegaron a las ruinas de la luna, encontrándose que esta tenia un aspecto muy deprimente que los entristeció demasiado.

-Estamos exactamente en el mar de la serenidad.-Luna

-No hay ningún sonido, se siente raro

-No puedo creer que este lugar sea donde nos conocimos hace muchos años.-Seiya dijo con aspecto nostálgico.

-La reina Beryl junto a Metalia lo destruyeron por completo...a ella le gustaba Endymion, todo fue mi culpa.

-Serena no te reproches esas cosas...además no venimos hasta aquí para saber ese pasado, sino su pasado , recuérdalo.-Mina

-Tienes razón...¿pero como algo aquí nos dirá lo que buscamos?-Serena

-Deberíamos separarnos y buscar en secciones ¿no les parece?-Lita

-De acuerdo...formen parejas y tengan cuidado.

-Luna tu vendrás con nosotros.-Seiya dijo y esta acepto-Debemos echarle un vistazo a todos los rincones de este lugar, recuerdo muy bien donde estaba tu habitación.

-Seiya...que cosas dices.-Serena dijo sonrojándose.

-Solo quiero investigar sobre lo que fuimos juntos.

-Bien, pero quizás no podemos entrar.-Luna

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Seiya

-Quizá hayan escombros por todos lados.-Luna

Al llegar al lugar encontraron que el palacio lucia intacto pero con un aspecto obscuro, se adentraron hasta la habitación guiada por Seiya

-Parece como si este lugar tuviera una maldición.-Serena

-¿Por qué lo dices mi bomboncito?

-Todo esta intacto ¿no lo crees?

-Quizá sea verdad, mira lo que acabo de encontrar.-Le tomo su mano y le mostro una pequeña llave dorada con las iniciales de su padre.

-Esto...lo conozco...era de mi padre...era la llave de la entrada a la sala de oraciones, siempre la tenia colgada en su pecho.

-Seiya encontramos algo que quizá quieran ver-Dijo Taiki a través del intercomunicador.

-Vamos-Serena dijo sin titubeos.

-De acuerdo -Seiya

Se fueron a la habitación de la sala de oraciones donde se encontraron que había una gran espada incrustada a una piedra.

-Este lugar es...Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, sáquenla.-Luna dijo muy firmemente.

-¿Que crees que es Luna?

La primera en tratar de sacarla fue Lita pero no lo lograba, las demás se acercaron y la aflojaron un poco mas, Mina intervino sacándola completamente huyendo rápidamente al ver que un resplandor aparecía.

"Esa es la espada legendaria que protege a la princesa de la luna...Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus les pertenece a ustedes...Luna gracias por guiarlas.

-¿Tu eres...el rey Yue?...¿Eres mi padre del pasado?-Se arrodillo ante el.

-Mi hermosa hija Serenity...eres tu...lo veo dentro de ti.

-¿Puede hablarnos?-Yaten

-Gracias al sistema eterno del palacio lunar...aunque he perecido físicamente, mi voluntad sigue existiendo...te entregue mi cristal para que pudieras vivir nuevamente aquí junto a tu madre, la reina Serenity que fue la única sobreviviente...espere tanto este momento.

Todo se torno brillante mostrando al palacio completamente como era en ese tiempo.

-¿Recuerdan todo esto?...Serenity, Seiya...eran dos pequeñuelos traviesos que les gustaba ser libres como el viento...conociéndose encontraron el verdadero amor.

-Es cierto...escapaba de mi hogar para conocer nuevos lugares ya que me sentía aburrido y solitario a veces.-Seiya

-Y yo deseaba siempre jugar en los jardines del palacio...pero después no iba a jugar si no a...-Serena

-Verte.-Dijeron juntos tomados de la mano.

Las inners, Yaten y Taiki se sorprendieron de ver parte de esos recuerdos también aunque no los hubieran vivido.

-Pero cuando creciste todo fue encaminándose a la destrucción por tu hermana que se dejo influenciar de los enemigos que tenían en ese tiempo los reyes de Solárium...sus padres, los reyes de cada planeta protegieron con todo su poder el universo dejándolas antes en este lugar que la reina Serenity protegió.

-Fue mi hermana Kurai...no es así.

-Así es...al saber que tu te habías enamorado de Seiya su mente y su corazón dieron paso al odio...solo hasta que la diosa de la destrucción fue invocada por las outers, fue que pudimos sellar todo ese poder encerrándola para siempre, pero antes de esto lanzo una maldición a ustedes dos, el palacio después fue atacado por Beryl dejándolo envuelto en roca como se encuentra ahora...de alguna manera ella logro salirse con la suya y despertar ese poder maldito...deben ser fuertes para esta vez eliminarlo por completo y no cause mas estragos...con su amor y su poder todo lograra ser como desean...ustedes pueden...su renacimiento tiene un propósito.

-Protegeré a su hija como lo hice en el pasado majestad, lo prometo.

-Seiya...-Serena dijo asombrada

-Debes ser valiente mi querida Serenity...sailor inners, chicos, cuiden y protejan este universo...no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Rey Yue.-Serena grito de miedo

-Se feliz...-Dijo sonriente antes de desaparecer y esta tenia en sus ojos lagrimas que Seiya limpio de inmediato

-Esta a punto de amanecer en la tierra, debemos regresar pronto.-Luna dijo observando la tierra.

*********  
**::::::**  
*********

Decidieron partir inmediatamente de la misma forma en que habían llegado, volviendo a la entrada del palacio, Serena sintió que debía quedarse un rato allí junto a Seiya.

-Bombón no te quedes aquí, hace mucho frio.

-En la luna no se puede escuchar el viento...el océano brillante... la rica naturaleza, el aroma del viento.

-Tienes razón mi bombón.-La abrazo dándole un poco de calor con su poder.

-Observe este planeta durante mucho tiempo...no quiero que este termine con esta helada repentina.

-Encontraremos la manera de ser felices mi bombón.

-Así será mi amada estrella-Decidieron regresar a dentro pues el frio era mas aterrador.

**Días después...**

Rini llego al limite del planeta en el que se encontraba, camino durante varios días y ya estaba cansada pero quería ir con su madre a quien extrañaba como a Eliot.

De un momento a otro apareció lo que supo era su salvación, la reina Serenity estaba frente a ella en forma de un holograma tal y como lo había hecho frente a su hija.

-¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy la madre de la actual reina de Tokio de Cristal y tu debes ser su querida hija.

-¿Su madre del pasado?

-Así es...vine a ayudarte a salir de este lugar.

-Pero que pasara con Eliot, necesito ir a buscarlo.

-Este no es el momento para que pienses en esas cosas...debes volver con quienes te aman.

Un instante después desaparecieron juntas alegrando mucho al malvado hombre.

**Palacio de Tokio de Cristal**

Todo estaba en paz unos días después de que sus padres aparecieran tomaron una actitud mas positiva en cuanto a todo lo que ocurría recientemente.

Serena se hallaba nuevamente en los lugares mas apartados del palacio, exactamente en los lugares que había recreado antes con su cristal de plata, Luna y Artemis cuidaban del pequeño mientras ella tenia su tiempo a solas ya que Seiya estaba entrenando.

-No comprendo porque mi madre jamás me dijo algo sobre Kurai durante el milenio de plata...creo que merecía saber que tenia una hermana.-Pensaba Serena mientras veía las hermosas estrellas de aquel lugar que fue el primer encuentro de amor con Seiya antes de escapar.

Estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho un susurro en su oído.

"_Perdóname Serenity, por dejarte sola"_.-Su voz se escuchaba quebradiza y triste.

Serena abrió los ojos un poco asustada y casi estática, se acerco a la fuente mirándose en el agua, cuando vio su reflejo la vio allí y se asombro dejándola sin respirar y de inmediato se fue de aquel lugar hasta su habitación donde Luna la vio muy agitada.

-¿Qué te ocurre Serena?

-Luna...pensé que ya te habías ido...-Puso sus manos en sus ojos calmándose.

-¿Que pasa?

-No es nada Luna...si quieres ve con Artemis al templo para saber como va mi Seiya.-Tomo es sus brazos al bebe dandole de comer.

-¿Segura?-Luna estaba confusa.

-Si...además ya no demora en llegar Mitsuki y Eos...ve tranquila que aquí me quedo.

-De acuerdo...llamare si se te ofrece algo.

-Si, gracias por todo lo que has hecho Luna, desde el milenio de plata hasta ahora y en el futuro...te quiero demasiado ¿sabes?

-Yo igual te quiero demasiado Serena, tu lo sabes...

-Bueno...vete ya para que no se te haga tarde.

-Bien adiós.

Serena se quedo sola junto con el pequeño que un momento después acostó en la cuna, se acerco a la ventana muy pensativa de lo que había visto y oído en aquel lugar.

-¿Acaso fuiste tu Kurai?-Sus manos estaban temblorosas

-_Así es hermanita..._\- Dijo Kurai detrás de ella con una risa malvada queriendo atacarla en ese momento.

Serena sintió un escalofrió al oír aquello, todo su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, Pero Mitsuki llego en ese momento haciendo que Kurai desapareciera y la pequeña la vio allí arrodillada en la ventana.

-Hola Mama...

-Mitsuki...que bueno que llegaste.-La abrazo fuertemente evitando que esta se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela y con las chicas?

-Bien...ha sido divertido estar con todos.

Mitsuki siempre estaba junto a Eos y las Starlights cada que salía del palacio, bien fuera a la disquera StarMoon o a la escuela, Serena no permitía que estuviera sola ni un instante al igual que Seiya después de lo que le sucedió a Rini.

-¿Porque siento que estas asustada mama?-Mitsuki dijo al ver su frente sudorosa.

-Seiya me dijo que hoy no estabas con el...¿A donde fuiste?

-La verdad no quise decirle nada a papa que saldría con Eos a tomar un poco de helado.

-¿Eos y tu...son novios?-Dijo muy asombrada la rubia ya que no sabia nada de eso.

-Bueno...si...-Dijo ruborizada la jovencita.

-Esto es increíble...sabia que ustedes dos sentían algo, pero jamás imagine que se diera tan pronto ¿Desde hace cuanto lo son jovencita?

-Bueno, todo comenzó la noche después de que ustedes se casaron y de la muerte del padre de Rini, hubo una discusión entre los dos y termino en un beso escapando finalmente...después se me declaro unos días antes de que te ocurriera aquel accidente que te dejo en coma unos días.

-Imagino que Seiya no se opuso a esto...¿O si?

-Papa estaba celoso...pero Taiki le hizo entrar en razón y hace un rato fue distinto.

-Así que es igual de idéntico a mi padre.

**Flash Back**

Mitsuki y Eos habían acordado verse después de la escuela para tomar un helado que a Eos volvían loco.

-Creo que exageraste comiendo mucho helado tontito.

-Desde que llegue a la tierra es mi debilidad.-Dijo el chico adolorido.

-La próxima vez te llevare a otro lugar que tenga comida que no te obsesione –Rio mirándolo.

Eos sonrió pero se dio cuenta que esta tenia una apariencia translucida al tocarla, cayendo repentinamente al suelo.

-Princesa...no puede ser que de nuevo te suceda esto.-Eos estaba desesperado.

-Tranquilo...dijiste...que mientras...Papa y Mama estén juntos puedo...resistir...no les digas nada a nadie.-Mitsuki dijo tratando de soportarlo.

-Temo por tu vida Mitsuki...no quiero perderte.-Tomo su mano uniéndola a su pecho.

-Nunca me perderás...sabes que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar que no sea físicamente...como mis padres.

-Mitsuki...- Se acerco dándole un beso que le regreso el aliento.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sonriendo levantándose rápidamente sosteniéndola fuertemente en sus brazos con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Seiya llego en ese momento y noto lo cariñosos que estaban los dos.

-Parece que voy a tener que pedirle a las starlights que mantengan siempre vigilada a Mitsuki llevándosela para todos lados y que no vuelva a escaparse como lo hizo hoy, ¿No es así jovencito?-Dijo muy seriamente el peli azabache a lo que este le dio mucha vergüenza.

-¿Podrías venir aquí?-Dijo señalando - acércate.

Mitsuki lo impulso para que fuera después dándose vuelta muy avergonzada.

Seiya le ofreció estrechar su mano y este acepto aliviado y los tres sonrieron.

-Vamos adentro

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Quizá tu padre entendió que lo amas mas que nada en este mundo...no es justo que te quedes sola sintiendo todo ese amor por el...recuerda que el también esta muy enamorado.

-Tienes razón, espero que algún día se le pase un poco todo eso.

-Me alegra tenerte a mi lado de nuevo después de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

-Siempre estuviste a mi lado mama, en el pasado con Galaxia y ahora que me diste este cetro que te pertenecía...¿lo recuerdas?-Dijo mostrándole aquel objeto

-Claro que si, fue algo que obtuve con tu padre al casarnos en Kimonku.¿Quién te lo dio?

-La reina Polaris, me ayudo a saber que mi padre era Seiya cuando nos atacaron en la casa de los abuelos.

-¿Y sabias también que era tu madre por el.

-Contigo fue distinto...tu alter ego me enviaba mensajes por mis sueños diciéndome que estaríamos unidas pronto, hasta que tu alter ego apareció y Eos me lo dijo.

-Tuve miedo de perderlo ¿Sabes?-Serena

-No dudes que Papa siempre te ha amado Mama.-Mitsuki

-Lo se...tu eres prueba de ello...jamás olvides que yo soy tu madre y te quiero mas que nada en este mundo.-Serena la abrazo.

Rini apareció junto al espectro de la Reina Serenity, esta se acerco hasta ellas dos pero por supuesto no la veían.

-¿Por qué no pueden verme?-Rini

-Solo deseo mostrarte que tus padres y nadie en este universo te ha amado jamás.

-Tu no eres la Reina del Milenio de Plata.

-Pero aun así quisiste venir junto a mi, si que eres ingenua.- El verdadero aspecto de aquel hombre apareció ante ella.-Solo observa esta escena mi querida niña.

Serena respiro muy profundamente tomándole la mano a la jovencita dejándole el collar que la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué me das esto mama?- Mitsuki dijo asombrada

-Quiero que te quedes con el desde ahora mi pequeña.-La abrazo de nuevo sintiéndose muy feliz.

Después de esto todo se torno obscuro-¿Ya te diste cuenta que quiere mas a esa niña que tuvo en el pasado con Seiya que contigo?

-No eso es mentira...mi madre nos ha querido a las dos por igual.

-Eso crees ¿no?

Endymion muy enardecido le propino una cachetada muy fuerte a Serena arrojándola al suelo

-Eres una estúpida...que estas haciendo Serenity, eres la reina de Tokio, ahora te vas a escapar con el y vas a dejar todo por ese...no voy a permitir que me humillen de esta manera.

La apretaba cada vez mas. - Claro...si a ti lo único que te importa es tu orgullo de hombre herido...porque no haces una cosa...porque no reconoces que no me quieres, porque yo al menos tengo el valor de decirte que jamás te he amado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jamás...lo único que siento por ti es lastima.

-¿Entonces estas enamorada de ese imbécil?

\- Con toda mi alma...y no desde ahora...desde antes de que me casara contigo...jamás debí haberlo dejado ir...renuncie a el por el futuro que ustedes mismos me obligaron a cumplir.

\- No es verdad.

-Me case contigo solo por esa pequeña niña...renuncie a una vida al lado de un hombre que me amaba que me respetaba por irme a vivir con un imbécil como tu...

\- Eso no te lo permitiré En ese momento se disponía a pegarle de nuevo, Haruka logro abrir la puerta y corrió a alejar a Serena de Endymion Aléjate de la Reina...y no te atrevas a tocarla o te las veras conmigo.-Haruka

-Es una tortura estar a tu lado por eso, por el pasado y el futuro que nos esperaba, yo tenia una vida con ella antes que te aparecieras, llegaste y lo arruinaste por completo y ella también...hubiera preferido jamás haberlas conocido.

-¿Este es el dije que papa le dio a Rini hace mucho?

-No...es una identica que compre para ti hace muy poco...el de Rini lo conservo en mi pecho hasta que ella regrese, tienes tus iniciales ¿lo ves?

-Si, es lo que las diferencia.

-No sabes cuanto la extraño.

-Yo igual mama...pero como dijo Papa, estara con nosotros nuevamente.

Rini sintio como su pecho comenzaba a estrujarse por escuchar aquellas palabras de las dos personas que queria.

-Es mentira.

-Aun hay otra mas...tu madre.

**Hospital de Jubban**

-Todo esto es mi culpa... Serena temblaba de nervios.

\- No Serena – Mina se sorprendió de oírla de esa manera de hablar.

\- Claro que es mi culpa...no debí obligarlas a que fueran sailors después de la batalla con Galaxia...si esto hubiera sido tan distinto estaría Darién vivo y tu viviendo con Yaten, me hubiera ido con Seiya sin dudarlo...ese pequeño estaría creciendo sano y salvo.

-Serena...tu no nos obligaste a nada de esto...cada una nació con ese pasado que aceptamos. Mina

-Ese pasado lo único que nos ha traído es tragedias y separaciones sin sentido...jamás debí ver ese futuro utópico que tanto me obligaron a cumplir...jamás debí permitir que Rini naciera.

Rini se tomo fuertemente de la cabeza negando que todo aquello fuera mentira, pero su corazón le decía que todo era verdad

"Lo único que me importa ahora es este pequeño"-Recordó lo que había escuchado en la casa de sus abuelos.

Esto hizo que se sintiera completamente mal dejando expulsar aquella mala energía que la transformo en otra persona.

-Creo que todo esta completo de mi parte, logre despertar de nuevo a tu querido ego dormido sin necesidad de trucos.

-Hare lo que me pida señor...solo deseo una sola cosa

-Por supuesto mi querida Black Lady.

-Permítame estar al lado de mi querido Eliot y devuelva a mi hermano a su madre.

-Así que eres consiente de lo que haces.

-Desde luego que si, no hubo necesidad de que me lavaras el cerebro sabiendo que mi madre me odia es suficiente para que despertara.

-Me parece bien jovencita, aquí tienes lo que has pedido.

Eliot apareció frente a ella en su aspecto normal, al verla allí corrió a sus brazos muy feliz, pero esta se hizo la indiferente.

-Rini...

-Es mejor que no me llames de esa manera...soy Black lady.

-¿Black Lady?-Eliot estaba estupefacto con todo esto.

-De ahora en adelante, la Pequeña Dama de Tokio de Cristal me ayudara con todo lo que sea necesario para acabar con el brillo del universo.

-Rini esto no puede ser posible.

-Cállate o te matare en este mismo momento arrepintiéndome de haberte ayudado a liberarte.-Dijo la joven arrojando al peli blanco al suelo intentando atacarlo.

El hermano del padre de Seiya estaba muy feliz de ver los resultados de todo lo que había sucedido.

Serena paseaba nuevamente por los pasillos del palacio muy pensativa con lo que había visto en ocasiones anteriores, llevaba en su mano la estrella musical, tenia mucha tristeza.

-Si eres mi hermana Kurai...¿Porque no eres capaz de aparecer frente a mi

-No puedes dormir ¿cierto?

-Luna...¿como era mi hermana Kurai?

-Era identica a ti en lo fisico, un poco orgullosa de ser quien era.

-Ella esta enamorada de Seiya, ¿ porque hace una cosa asi?

-Eso...

-Es cruel.-Dijo presionando aquella estrella con la furia que tenia.

Un instante despues su cuerpo comenzo a brillar de una forma sorprendente apareciendo en la torre mas alta de Tokio con el uniforme de la princesa sailor moon junto con su arpa tocandola.

-Serena...-Grito Luna desde lejos, acercandosele para que dejara de tocar aquel artefacto que se escuchaba en todos lados.

Aquella transformación se desvanecían unos instantes después volviendo a la apariencia normal.

-Luna...¿que paso?

-Volviste a obtener esa apariencia extraña.

-No entiendo porque me ocurre algo así.

-Yo si te lo puedo explicar Neo Reina Serenity-Dijo Mio apareciendo frente a ellas.

En todo los lugares estaba la gente la gente desmayándose por un extraño evento que de inmediato los congelaba.

Mina, Lita, Ami, Diana y Rei se reunieron con Taiki y Yaten ya sabiendo toda la situación del porque de todo eso.

-Es un extraño youma que esta causando que se congele la tierra desde sus adentros.

-Y al parecer se encuentra aquí en este lugar.-Yaten

-Miren alli esta- Diana dijo señalando al frente- ¡LUNA PRISM POWER!

-¡MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

-¡MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

-¡JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

-¡VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!...MAKE UP.

Al terminar su transformación al igual que los chicos corrieron a atacar al youma, pero otros espectros aparecieron en el camino impidiendo que se acercaran

-Mio Kuroki...así que tu eras el enemigo

-¡Pero que miedo!...es mejor que tu amiga vaya a donde esta su hija luchando con las demás en este momento.

-¿Qué?

-Vete ahora mismo Luna.-Serena dijo enojada sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por mi...voy a estar bien.

-De acuerdo.

Se fue muy rapido y estas dos se quedaron observando con muy mala cara.

-Te ves muy complacida de todo lo que me has hecho.-Serena

-A decir verdad he tenido muchos malos momentos por tu culpa...incluido el que Seiya no quiera estar a mi lado.

Serena obtuvo el recuerdo de beso que vio a traves de su alter ego y la miro.-Te atreviste a besarlo.

-No perdi mi tiempo con tan semejante hombre...tambien le pedi que se acostara conmigo...lo cual acepto muy complacido... solo por salvar a tu pequeña.

-¿Qué?...¿Donde esta mi hija?

La risa de la chica fue muy evidente

Todas luchaban incansablemente con aquellos enemigos, Diana fue a trapada por el lider y aunque intentara safarse no podia.

-Diana-Ami grito

En ese momento Luna llego y logro golpear fuertemente al youma con su poder de transformacion.

-Chicas,separense, solo se distraeran si se quedan asi.-Venus

Obtuvieron un poco de ventaja atacanto por su lado, en ese momento llego Mitsuki que se habia enterado por su intercomunicador.

-No me parece justo que vengas a luchar sabiendo como estas.

-Eso no importa ahora Eos...debo luchar.

Se acerco al grupo que estaba listo para pelear de nuevo

-Chicas, ataquemos simultaneamente.

Y de esa manera lograron hacer desaparecer aquel monstruo.

-Que bueno que logramos destruirlos.

-Si...pero donde esta Serena...¿no estaba con ustedes?

-Esta en casa, sabes que le pedimos que se quedara en casa.-Dijo esto Luna sabiendo que era mentira.

-Mama...gracias por salvarme.

-¿Cómo es que obtuviste ese poder?

-Hace unos dias.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a casa.

-Porque no mejor vamos y seguimos investigando y entrenando chicos-Luna queria despistarlos para que no se dieran cuenta de todo ya que la misma serena le habia dicho que no hablara de nada.

-No voy a permitir que me quites a Seiya, es mi esposo y tu eres nuestro enemigo.

-Tu enemigo es Kurai...tu hermana gemela...se ha estado vengando de ti, matando primero al rey de la tierra, intento hace mucho tiempo matar a tu padre que por esa niña finalmente sobrevivio.

-Asi que fue ella...quiero saber porque me tiene tanta rabia.

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta tonta-Mio hizo un movimiento acercandose a ella ahorcandola.-No me quitaras la oportunidad de matarte maldita.

-¿Dónde tiene a mi...hija?

-Jamas lo sabras-Apretaba mas mientras se reia con todas sus ganas- Sere suya cueste lo que cueste.

Kurai decidió aparecérsele utilizando su poder para derretir por completo a aquella mujer que había creado.

-¡¿Qué has hecho Kurai?!-Grito mientras estaba envuelta en una bola llena de fuego desapareciéndola.

Serena despertó y la observo muy cansada cerca de ella, la alcanzo a tomar en sus brazos antes de que se desmayara.

-Serenity...¿estas bien?

-Si...¿ere Kurai?

-Si...tu hermana gemela-Dicho esto quedo inconsciente.

El pasado.

Kiro era el hermano hermano menor del rey apolo que siempre viajaba por toda la galaxia mientras este se quedaba custodiando su lugar de origen, pero despues de que Apolo descidiera huir por un rato de sus responsabilidades, tomo temporalmente su puesto hasta que regresara de su locura.

-Me algra que hayas regresado...espero que no te moleste que de nuevo quiera irme.

-No me molesta que seas tan aventurero hermanito, pero al menos quedate hasta que conoscas a mi prometida.

-Asi que conseguiste a alguien mas alla de este sistema solar, eso es un logro para ti...¿Cuando tendre el honor de conocer a tan afortunada chica?

-Esta aquí desde hace unas horas...solo esta descansando por el viaje largo.

La joven de largas cabelleras abrio la puerta saludando timidamente.

-Has despertado al fin querida.

-Si, queria dar un pequeño paseo por el palacio, tenia curiosidad.

Kiro al verla sintio que su corazon se aceleraba al maximo dejandolo encantado con la belleza de aquella chica.

-Kiro ella es mi prometida Polaris...princesa de un planeta llamado Kimonku.

Ella al verlo se dio cuenta que ya lo conocía de hacia tiempo-Tu eres aquel chico que me visito hace muchos años.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si, me visito en mi planeta y me dijo que quería aprender la cultura de mi pueblo...fue increíble tenerlo de huésped en mi planeta.

-Y tu fuiste una excelente anfitriona.-Kiro dijo no dejandola de mirar.

-Asi que mi querido hermano estaba mas que de aventurero.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me trates asi delante de los invitados hermano y mas si es una linda mujer como tu prometida-Kiro estaba completamente impactado con lo bella que se habia puesto despues de no verla en años, pero no queria decirle nada de los sentimientos que habia tenido desde que la conocio cuando la visito tiempo atras.

-Nos casaremos en unos dias

-¿Qué?

-Si...eres mi unico hermano y quiero que te quedes para la boda, vendran muchos amigos que hice en mi viaje.

Kiro no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su hermano se habia ganado el corazon de la misma persona que el amaba.

"Jamas fui capaz de decirle a Polaris que me habia enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, fui un idiota en dejar a mi hermano aventurarse en el universo y y quitármela...pero me vengare por todo lo que me has quitado hermano, con tus hijos"

-Señor-Dijo Lethe arrodillándose frente a el.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vine a informarle que Mio Kuroki esta muerta.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-Si...observe esto-Dijo mostrándole la escena de lo sucedido.

-Kurai la mato...se lo merecía por tratarme tan mal todo este tiempo -Dijo Black Lady con una risa.

-Hablare con ella sobre esto.-Kiro dijo mandando a callar a la joven aliada.

-Sera mejor que regrese a ver a mi caballo emplumado si no me necesitas por el momento.-Black Lady

-Vete también Lethe...déjame solo por favor.-Se sentía tan mal por que en verdad comenzaba a sentir algo por aquella chica.

Black Lady llego a la celda de Eliot, entro y lo vio encadenado pero bien aunque con un poco de sed.

-¿A que viniste Black Lady?

-Solo quería saber como estabas mi querido Eliot.

Se agacho ante el llorando- Perdóname por favor...todo esto es una mentira, sabes que te amo mas que a nada.

-Rini...¿Eres tu?

-Si...aun soy la misma de siempre- Lo soltó de inmediato de las cadenas abrazándolo con todo su ser.

-Sabia que no eras esa mujer.

-No volvería a caer en las trampas del enemigo, mama me lo dijo muchísimas veces...solo que tendré que fingir hasta que logremos salir de este lugar.-Rini dijo aferrándose por completo a el llena de lagrimas.

-Lograremos salir de todo esto mi pequeña dama...ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente.-Seco las lagrimas dándole un beso.

N/A

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy starlights, estoy tan indesisa de como quedo pero espero que les encante ya que hubieron muchos secretos revelados y cosas inesperadas, por favor no me maten jajajaja.

Como siempre me agrada que me dejen reviews diciéndome que les encanta la historia y que no me demore en actualizarla,

Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a Klaudya que me dejo veinticuatro reviews leyéndolo, así me paso con una historia, espero no decepcionarte ;D

Nos leemos en una próxima actualización que será pronto como esta, lo prometo. Muchos besos estelares para todos.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-Debes alejarte para siempre de el o de lo contrario lo hare yo por ti.


	35. Destrucción de Tokio de Cristal

**CAPITULO 35**

**Destrucción de Tokio de Cristal**

* * *

Rini estaba junto a Eliot ya un poco más tranquila después de haberle confesado todo y tener los ojos hinchado de tanto llorar.

-Te traje un poco de agua para que te sientas mucho mejor.

-Gracias Rini...-Dijo sobándose las manos que aun tenia lastimadas por las cadenas.-¿Cómo es que pudiste venir hasta aquí sin que te lo prohibiera?

-El me lo permitió...como te dije, piensan que soy malvada por el hecho de odiar a Mama, me sacrifique porque tú y mi hermanito estuvieran a salvo.

-Pero tu hermano jamás vino a este lugar Rini.

-¿Qué?

-Escuche hace un rato a Mío y Lethe discutiendo al respecto, antes de que llegaras.-Se acomodó ante ella tomándole la mejilla.-Ella te mintió porque fue Cosmos o mejor dicho el alter ego de tu madre y Healer las que protegieron a tu querido hermano.

-¿Alter ego de mi madre?

-Así es...tal parece que tu madre puede separarse de su poder.

-Me alegra que este bien-Tomo la mano de Eliot colocándola fuertemente en su pecho con algo de miedo.-Solo falta que los dos regresemos a casa y ella estará feliz como siempre.

-No quiero que intentes algo que te vaya a lastimar Rini.

-Sino lo hago, ¿dime quien puede hacerlo?

-Estas consiente de que no quiero perderte nunca mas

-Eliot...-Rini lo abrazo fuertemente para después darle un profundo beso lleno de lágrimas.

Un instante después la puerta de la prisión se abrieron separándolos de inmediato ya que venía Lethe ante ella.

-Ya termino la visita, debes regresar conmigo para investigar algo conmigo.-Dijo a la peli rosa que se encontraba de espalda ocultando sus lágrimas, mientras que Eliot estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-No soy ninguna subordinada de nadie, trabajare por mi cuenta.-Dijo con un tono que enojo a la sailor del olvido.

-¿Siempre eres así de antipática niña?

-Solo soy así con las personas que me desprecian y tu Lethe me caes muy mal.

-No sé por qué siento que siempre has sido una mocosa insolente, inmadura y despreciable.

-Es mi naturaleza...ser una princesa despreciable.-Hizo como si no importara.

-Más te vale que no estés tramando algo en contra de nosotros o...

-¿O qué?...¿Acaso no sabes que tengo un poder ilimitado y puedo matarte?-Rini saco su cristal obscuro y lo puso frente a ella asustándola demasiado y esta la arrojo de nuevo al suelo.

-Le diré a mi amo que intentas matarme-Como pudo se alejó aún más.

-Hazlo no me importa lo que pueda pasarme después de todo ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo.

-¿Ni siquiera este ser insignificante?

-No, solo lo uso para obtener placer.- Dijo despreciablemente mirándolo.

-Entonces no los molestare más...-Dijo saliéndose de aquel lugar cerrando.

Rini se acercaron nuevamente a Eliot muy angustiada.-Perdóname de nuevo Eliot...pero fue la única manera de que no nos descubrieran...sabes que te amo.

-No dudaría jamás de eso mi pequeña dama.

-Debo investigar que trama Kurai junto a Lethe en contra de mi madre para poder después atacarlas.

-Pero Rini.

-Después de lo que me has dicho tengo la intención de ser yo la que destruya este maldito mal que se está acercando a mi madre y a los que quiero.

-Sea lo que sea, estaré a tu lado.- Como pudo se levantó a abrazarla

* * *

: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HOSPITAL DE JUBANN**

Serena se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, impaciente de los resultados de Kurai, los médicos le dijeron que podría ingresar a verla en ese momento pues ya había despertado, esta se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación en un día soleado.

Serena sintió que era mejor que se fuera en ese momento, así que sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta.

-Serenity.-Dijo firmemente a lo que esta se dio vuelta un poco asustada.

-Kurai, aquí estoy...estoy a tu lado hermana-Serena dijo tomándole la mano sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo este momento de volverte a ver mi querida hermana.

-Hace muy poco me entere de todo esto también.

-Imagino que te habrán hablado muy mal de mi no es así.

-Dijeron que te habías vuelto aliada de caos, todo por mi culpa.

-Serenity...

-Sé que soy culpable de que todo esto esté sucediéndote.

-¿Por qué dices algo como eso hermana?.

-Te gustaba el príncipe Seiya y a mí también, el me eligió, por eso tú te volviste malvada.

-Veo que todos te han puesto en mi contra...si estaba enamorada de Seiya desde que lo conocí, pero lo que ocurrió es que el jugo con las dos para tratar de destruir nuestro mundo.

-¿De que estas hablando?...Seiya sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa que dices.

-Quizá el no pero por ser pariente de caos lo logre.

-¿Qué?

-Kiro, el hermano perdido del Rey apolo es el que origino el caos antes de que ellos nacieran...son nuestros enemigos.

-No, esto tiene que ser una mentira.

-No sabes cuantas cosas he pasado, todo lo que he sufrido porque nuestro padre me envió al exilio al pensar que yo estaba con caos.

-¿Entonces no fue así?  
-Seria la próxima reina del milenio de plata, no sería capaz de traicionar a nuestros padres...Seiya y sus hermanos son los culpables de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-Creo que estas inventado todo esto para alejarme de Seiya ¿no es así?

-Yo no inventaría nada de esto para lastimarte a ti, solo quiero que abras los ojos a la realidad que estás viviendo.

-No quiero que me engañes con algo así, si es una venganza contra mi dímelo.

-Caos me mantuvo oculta por mucho tiempo hasta hoy que lograre atrapar tu atención mi querida hermanita...y logre salir con tu ayuda de ese lugar en el que él me mantuvo escondida.-La tomo de la garganta tratando de hipnotizarla.

-Señora Kou - Dijo la enfermera sacando del trance en el que Kurai la estaba metiendo.

-¿Si?

-Le daremos de alta hoy mismo a su amiga.

-¿Mi amiga?-Serena se dio vuelta mirando confundida a Kurai.

-Sí, todo esto que le sucedió fue por un simple cansancio majestad.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Sin más por el momento me marchare para ir a ver a mis demás pacientes.

-Gracias...¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta que éramos idénticas?

-Es algo natural en mi ser distinta cuando estoy cerca de ti, mi cristal de plata me ayuda siempre...imagino que tu usaste ese mismo poder con un artefacto para hacer travesuras.

-¿Cómo sabes todo de mí?

-Es simple Serenity, somos gemelas y aunque estuve encerrada siempre te sentí, viéndote crecer como guerrera sailor...siempre estaba a tu lado aunque no físicamente.- Puso una cara de tristeza que conmociono a Serena en todo su ser.

En ese mismo instante recibió una llamada de su celular

-Hola.

-Mi bomboncito, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué haces allí sola?

-Solo vine a recordar viejos tiempos querido- Observo un poco avergonzada frente a su gemela.

-No te preocupes ya voy de vuelta...te quiero.

Al finalizar volvió a verla sonriente y esta le correspondió.

-Creo que te llevare a un...

-¿Era el no es así?

-Eh...Kurai será mejor que no hablemos más de esto en este momento...debemos ir a buscarte un lugar donde te puedas quedar.

-¿Cómo la casa de tus padres terrenales?

-No se Kurai, debes estar en un lugar distinto.

-Tienes miedo de que sepan que estoy a tu lado.

-No es eso...quiero darte la oportunidad de que estemos unidas como hermanas, que estemos siempre juntas.

-De acuerdo hermanita, prometo que lo haremos, pero no olvides lo que te he dicho de Seiya.

-Sí, ahora vámonos, sé a dónde te llevare.-Dijo sonriente y se marcharon juntas

* * *

:_:

Serena regreso a casa después de dejar a Kurai en un lugar seguro y con todas las comodidades, prometiéndole que regresaría a visitarla en cuanto pudiera.

-Serena que bueno que al fin regresaste-Ikuko

-Nos tenías preocupada hija...Luna nos acaba de llamar preguntándonos si ya habías regresado.

-Mama...Papa...estoy bien, no se preocupen, ¿Aún no han regresado?

-No hija, Luna nos dijo que fueron al centro de investigaciones para estar a salvo y que Seiya no se diera cuenta de que también estabas luchando.

-Por favor no le digan nada de esto a Seiya, voy a ver a mi bebe.

-Esta con Sammy en la habitación.

-¿Y Chibi chibi?

-Está con ellos, ¿algo te pasa no es así cariño?

-No es eso, ya saben cómo soy en cuanto a esa niña que sé que se cuida sola y me preocupan ustedes también...después de todo son mis padres y saben que los quiero mucho.

-¿Estas nerviosa con todo esto que está pasando verdad?-Kenji

-Así es Papa, pero espero que todo se solucione pronto, no quiero perder a nadie más.

-Todo estará bien ya lo veras mi querida hija-Kenji la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Gracias Papa...saber que están aquí conmigo es algo que me fortalece en esto momentos.

Kenji le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después de esto se marchó a la habitación en donde estaba su hermano con él bebe, se recostó un poco pensativa en la puerta después de cerrarla.

"¿Sera verdad todo lo que me dijo Kurai?

-Hola hermanita

-Sammy -La sorprendió , olvidaba por completo que él estaba allí.-Olvide que estabas aquí.-Sonrió

-Últimamente has estado un poco distraída, ¿es por lo que les está sucediendo?

-¿Has hablado con alguien al respecto?

-Bueno...solo con Hotaru, hace unos días, antes de que las chicas se fueran del planeta.

-¿Con Hotaru?-Dijo sorprendida mirándolo tratando de cambiarle el tema.-¿Acaso te gusta Hotaru?

-Ya vas a empezar con esas tonterías Serena

-No sería mala idea que ella fuera mi cuñadita-Dijo con cara de ilusión.

-Cálmate quieres.-Se sonrojo

-Pero es la verdad que me agradaría, ella es una niña muy amable y querida.

En ese momento Seiya llego y los observo discutiendo sobre el tema, entro interrumpiéndolos enseguida tosiendo.

-Mi estrella volviste.

-Bueno yo me retiro-Sammy aprovecho para marcharse y dejarlos solos.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente jovencito no lo olvides.-grito al verlo y beso a Seiya muy contenta.

-Estas muy alegre mi bomboncito.

-Sí, porque no si mi hermanito quizá este enamorado de Hotaru.

-¿Hotaru?...la misma que conocemos.

-Si tontito ¿quién más?.

-Te imaginas que sucedería si lo llega a engañar...destruye el mundo entero. -Dijo muy pensativo

-Si exageras con esas cosas Seiya...Hotaru aún es una jovencita y merece tener a alguien a su lado y que mejor que mi hermanito Sammy.

-¿No te vas a dar por vencida verdad? -Dijo acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

-Sabes que así soy mi estrellita.-Lo abrazo- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo les fue con el enemigo?

-Con ayuda de las chicas logramos destruir al youma que estaba congelado el planeta desde su núcleo.

-Eso se oye bien, así que todo volverá a la normalidad desde ahora ¿no?

-Estuvimos hablando e investigando y llegamos a la conclusión de que no sabemos cuánto tiempo durara ese congelamiento ya que el enemigo aun esta fuerte y lo está controlando.

-No puede ser.

-Tranquila...saldremos de todo esto juntos, más ahora que sé que Rini está viva.

-¿Rini?¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos visitaron hace poco mis padres, los reyes de Solarium?

-Si...estabas completamente distinto al de siempre.

-Es por que vi a Mío unos días antes de ese encuentro.

-¿Mio Kuroki?

-Si ella misma...me dijo que estuviera con ella a cambio de decirme en donde se encuentra Rini.

-¿Tú le hiciste caso?

-Por supuesto que no mi bombón...jamás caería tan bajo para hacerte daño...quise confesarte esto porque no te quiero ocultar nada.

Serena se aferró a el muy angustiada pero feliz de tenerlo solamente para ella-Me alegro mucho que mi querida Pequeña Dama este viva...pero hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-Me encontré con ella hace pocas horas antes de que ustedes fueran a luchar, no sé como pero aparecí en la torre de Tokio y ella estaba allí.

-¿Cómo no recuerdas nada?

-Luna fue junto a mí y logro despertarme de ese sueño, Mío me dijo que te beso en varias ocasiones, lo que provoco que los recuerdos de Cosmos llegaran viendo todo aquello.

-Perdóname bombón, ella me obligo.

-Sé que eres incapaz de engañarme como ella me lo dijo...jamás le creí ni una sola palabra...no importa lo que suceda, nuestro amor siempre nos va a fortalecer.

-Tienes toda la razón mi bombón...aun si es Kurai tu hermana, jamás me separare porque ella así lo desee.

Esas palabras le recordaron a las de su gemela, la puso a dudar en cuanto a lo que le había dicho, ¿Seiya podría convertirse en su enemigo? O peor aún, ¿nuevamente jugar con ellas dos?.

Seiya trato de acercársele para darle un pequeño beso, pero esta se negó fingiendo dolor, el peli azabache no comprendía su comportamiento si hace nada estaba realmente feliz y más con lo de Rini, así que solo la abrazo para después acostarse a su lado para descansar.

-Que tengas dulces sueños mi bombón.

Serena se sentía impotente al no poder contarle que había encontrado a Kurai, más aun que estaba contrariada con todo lo que ella le conto.

Se dio vuelta solo para verlo dormir

-Mi querido Seiya, mi amor...¿Qué debo hacer con respecto a esto?

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sammy fue a casa de los Tomoe, solo con la intensión de ver a la chica de ojos violeta.

Toco a la puerta muerto de nervios de solo pensar que fuera el padre de esta y le negara hablar con ella, pero por suerte fue ella la que le abrió, vestía una pijama fresca que hizo que este se sonrojara.

-Hola Sammy.-Dijo colocándose una bata encima para el frio aparte de la vergüenza que sentía el que la viera así.

-Hola...disculpa que venga a estas horas de la noche.

-¿Paso algo en el palacio?-Hotaru dijo preocupada

-No, mi hermana y todos están bien...

Hotaru noto que estaba tiritando de frio.-Pasa por favor, no quiero que te resfríes por estas heladas.-Le ofreció entrar.

-No quiero molestarte y menos a tu padre.-Dijo aun titiritando del frio

-No te hagas rogar por favor sigue.-Lo halo llevándolo adentro.

Este cerró la puerta tras de ella.-¿Quieres algo de café?

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Fue a traerlo rápidamente dándole la taza a Sammy para calmar el frio.

-Hotaru, ¿porque no te quedaste en el palacio como todas las demás?

-No quise ser imprudente, además mi padre está aquí solo hasta que regresen Setsuna y las demás lo acompañare, además las chicas también tienen su espacio, era justo que ustedes como familia también la tuvieran.

-Así que fue por eso.

-¿Qué pensaste?

-Solo que desde que desde que te observe en el jardín te alejaste de mí.

-Fuiste tú el que se alejó esa ves después de que Mama Setsuna nos encontró, parecía como si no te gustara mi presencia así que decidí venir con papa.

-Perdóname...tu eres mi amiga y te quiero.-La tomo de las manos -Estaba rojo

-Yo también te quiero Sammy-Dijo muy nerviosa

Los dos deseaban con desesperación besarse, pues su mirada se lo decía, Hotaru no tenía control de sí misma cuando sintió los dulces besos del chico rubio, Sammy estaba loco de solo tocar esos suaves labios.

-Solo podemos ser amigos nada más...por favor no confundamos las cosas.-Hotaru dijo después de soltar aquel vinculo.

-Hotaru es que...yo...tu...me gustas.-Dijo muy nervioso

-Por favor no hagas esto Sammy...tu eres el hermano de la Reina Serenity, a quien no sirvo fielmente...jamás podría dejar mi cargo por algo que es pasajero.

-¿Quieres decir que tu misión es más importante que el amor?

-Sí, jamás he tenido sentimientos como estos en mis anteriores vidas...solo soy un instrumento que sirve para derrotar a los enemigos...no puedo tener tiempo para estas cosas.

-No seas así por favor...sé que tú también me quieres, tus besos me lo han dicho.

-Por favor no sigas...siempre he estado sola, mi vida y la de las demás es así, solo sacrificios.

Sammy se arrodillo ante el angustiado, Hotaru al ver esto más las lágrimas que tenia se le rompió el corazón.

-Sammy entiéndeme, quizá en alguna otra vida podamos esta así juntos si el destino lo quiere, pero esta es la vida que llevo ahora- lo miro y se disponía a besarlo nuevamente cuando de un momento a otro tuvo una nueva visión que la dejo inconsciente.

Souichi llego en ese mismo momento viendo como su hija estaba allí junto a Sammy.

-Hija... ¿Que le sucedió?

-No sé de repente se desmayó así de la nada.

-Quizá es su poder...debemos llevarla a la cama para que descanse.

-Si me lo permite señor Tomoe, me quedare a acompañarlo.

Así se fueron rápidamente a la habitación de la chica esperando a que despertara.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurai estaba contemplando aquel lugar en que Serenity la había dejado desde hacía ya unas horas atrás.

-Sí que eres una tonta hermanita, no creí que fuera tan fácil acercarme a tu ridícula presencia.

-Kurai-Dijo una voz después de que se puso todo negro

-Es usted señor.

-¿Cómo rayos pudiste asesinar a Mío por salvar a tu hermana gemela?

-Esa mujer que yo cree me estaba causando estragos...me traiciono para quedarse con Seiya, sabes que se lo advertí pero no me hizo ni el menor de los casos y que mejor que matarla frente a mi inocente hermanita.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Como te puedes dar cuenta estoy en una de sus propiedades, le Conte muchas cosas que al parecer la dejaron un poco dudosa en cuanto estar con Seiya.

-Espero que de verdad funcione

-Claro que va a funcionar, Serenity siempre ha sido ingenua y me creerá.

-Pero en verdad es una lástima que tu alter ego fuera eliminado.

-¿Acaso te gustaba?

-Era una chica encantadora y divertida a pesar de tener tu esencia.

-¿No me digas que te enamoraste de esa?

-No deseo hablar de nada que no te conviene Kurai...mi vida personal.

-Anda vamos cuéntame que es lo que te sucedió para que estés con esta venganza contra tus queridos sobrinos.

-Es mejor que regreses a tu puesto de niña inocente, no deseo contarte nada de mi pasado.

-Debes estar más al cuidado de mi madre si quieres conseguir tus objetivos Kurai.

-¿Qué hace esta tipa aquí?

-Alteza me mando a llamar-Black Lady dijo

-Ella es tu queridísima Rini.- Kiro

-Por supuesto que sé que es esa mocosa.

-Oye un poco más de respeto -Black Lady

-Tu no mereces respeto al ser la hija de mi madre a la que odio.

-La verdad no me interesa lo que pueda sucederle a esa mujer que me odia y jamás quiso tenerme.

-Black Lady luego hablaremos de lo que debes hacer.-Kiro dijo evitando que las dos se enfrentaran.

-Desde luego mi señor.-Desapareció de la vista de ambos

-Vaya, sí que te funciono que la tengas de nuestro lado...algo que la estúpida de Mío no logro.-Kurai

-Eso mi querida Kurai se llama estrategia...fue suficiente con mostrarle lo desagradable que es su madre.

-Regresare a donde mi hermanita me dejo, quizá ocurra algo y no me vea, sospeche algo de mí.

-Te recomiendo que todo lo hagas bien Kurai o no sabré que hacer contigo.

-No fallare y no quiero que tú me estés amenazando con algo como eso solo porque destruí lo que más querías en el presente.

-Solo quiero resultados de tu parte.

-Y así será.-Dijo desapareciendo de su presencia.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Unos días después**

Rei estaba en compañía de Nicolás en el templo Hikawa, bebiendo un poco de té para soportar un poco aquel invierno que aun azotaba a todo Jubann, las cosas marchaban a la perfección para los dos, aunque una que otra pelea por tonterías no hacía falta de vez en cuando.

-Me alegra demasiado que la pequeña hija de Serena este sana y salva.

-No sabemos si es verdad esto que le dijo Seiya a esa tal Kurai, que fue destruida por Serena.

-Así que Serena fue capaz de hacer tal cosa después de que siempre trataba de salvarlos.

-Es muy raro, pero Luna nos contó que sin saberlo ella utilizo su poder inconscientemente y no recuerda nada de lo que hace...tal parece que tuviera doble personalidad desde entonces.

-Ojala solo sea una forma de protegerse por sí misma.

-Eso espero Nicolás...sabes no es por decir que no me importa que está sucediendo, pero me gustaría que habláramos de otras cosas, como simplemente nuestra relación.

-¿Qué acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

-No seas tontito, claro que quiero estar a tu lado, pero es que siempre al estar juntos hablamos de mi como sailor scout como si también no existiera mi parte de humana Rei Hino y eso me molesta un poco ¿a ti no?

-No porque yo veo en ti no a la sailor scout si no a esa chica temperamental y orgullosa de ser quien es...y me encantas.-Dijo abrazándola ruborizándola.

-Nicolás tu siempre tan lindo conmigo.

-Siempre estaré para ti en lo que pueda ayudarlas.

Y con un beso dejaron de hablar para dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Productora StarMoon**

Michael, Katherine, Seiya junto con Serena estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas por algo importante que los chicos habían decidido para la rubia.

-¿Enserio quieren que participe en el nuevo sencillo de la productora?.-Serena estaba sorprendida de lo que le pedía Michael.

-Mina ya tiene todo el éxito que desea y tu no perderías nada con intentar ganarte el corazón de las personas que se encantaron con tu voz al ir de gira con Three Lights.-Michael

-Además que pudiste derrotar a Mío en esa competencia mi bomboncito, todos te admiran.-Seiya dijo dándole la mano besándola dulcemente sonrojándose ante todos las rubia.

-¿Tú crees que todos deseen verme como una cantante después de todo lo que hice? Además estamos todos en peligro con el enemigo-Serena

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable por eso, creo que debes tener una distracción para no pensar en eso.-Katherine intervino.

-Creo que tienen razón, estamos muy unidos para enfrentar todo esto...además creo que necesitamos hacer un evento de caridad por las personas que se han quedado sin un hogar.

-Es muy buena idea-Michael.

-Quizá la próxima semana comencemos la grabación de tu disco y un video musical para lanzar la campaña de ayuda.- Katherine

-Me encantaría-Serena se oía entusiasmada y sonriente y esto le agrado a Seiya.

Su celular vibro anunciándole que le había llegado un mensaje, era de ella, de Kurai, se sintió un poco incomoda.

-Debo ir con Reí…me acaba de pedir que la acompaña en el templo.

-Te acompaño bombón.

-No…tú tienes demasiadas cosas aquí con los chicos y solo iré a verla un momento, después me iré al palacio, no te preocupes por mí, si algo me sucede estará Reí allí.

-De acuerdo, sé que debes tener algo de tiempo a solas porque mi presencia te molesta a veces.

-Uy no digas esas tonterías Seiya, odio que me las digas sabiendo cuanto te amo.

-Está bien bombón…sé que te encanta todo de mi-Hizo una pose sensual ante ella, a lo que Serena no podía resistirse.-Cuídate quieres.

-Desde luego que si mi estrella…te amo.

Michael y Katherine se alegraban de verlos tan acaramelados.

Minutos después se marchó y Seiya se quedó con ellos, aparecieron de repente Kakyuu y Kiang en el estudio.

-Vaya, sí que son rápidos en llegar a este lugar.-Michael

-No queríamos que nadie nos viera entrar aquí-Kakyuu.

-Pero si ustedes son nuestra familia, pueden venir cuando deseen-Seiya.

-La verdad es que estamos evitando que el enemigo sepa que aquí es donde nos reunimos todos-Kiang

-No lo habíamos pensado así de esta manera.-Seiya dijo realmente pensativo.

-¿Dónde están Healer y Maker?-Kakyuu

-Healer está un poco atareada en el hospital, mientras que Maker está con Eos, Luna, Artemis, Taiki y Ami…solucionando los posibles efectos del núcleo de la tierra que aún está congelado.-Katherine.

-Vaya, ¿Y las demás?-Kakyuu

-Decidieron estar atentas desde sus lugares de trabajo.-Katherine

-Ya veo…-Kakyuu estaba pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hermanita?-Seiya

-Solo que desde que Luna nos contó que Serena tenía un comportamiento realmente extraño desde la última batalla con los enemigos.-Kakyuu

-¿Te estas refiriendo a que no recuerda nada?-Seiya

-Si exacto…ella nunca había tenido tan grande poder como ese.- Kiang

-Puede ser que esa sea la maldición que Kurai nos dijo.-Kiang

-Debemos prestarle atención al comportamiento de Serena y a su poder de ahora en adelante…sobre todo tu Seiya.-Kakyuu

-Si lo hare…ahora que estaremos más tiempo por lo de la promoción de su sencillo.-Seiya.

-Eso quizá la ayude a controlar el poder que posee.-Katherine.

-Espero que ella se sienta mejor-Kiang

-Desde luego que si ahora que le Conte que Rini está viva…sé que no va a tener más episodios manteniéndola feliz.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sammy estaba tan angustiado después de que en varios días Hotaru no despertaba, Souichi le tomaba diariamente los signos vitales, el chico no se había separado para nada de esta, ya que se sentía demasiado mal.

-Te prometo que estos episodios de Hotaru pronto pasaran ya que ella es así de esta manera por su poder.

-Sé que su hija tiene una misión y que su poder es inexplicablemente poderoso, pero no quiero que algo le suceda a Hotaru porque yo la…

-¿La amas no es así?.-Souichi dijo notando lo nervioso que estaba.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por los quejidos de Hotaru que al fin despertaba, se levantó fijamente mirando al frente.

-Estoy viendo el final…

-¿Cariño de que estas hablando?

-La batalla final...El fin de la vida como la conocemos esta punto de terminarse con el fin de Tokio de Cristal…la reina caerá y con ella los mundos, el equilibrio del universo se romperá como un cristal, veo fuego, veo la ira del cosmos, veo un mundo de luces que se apagaran…veo el final.-Se desvaneció rápidamente después de aquellas últimas palabras

-Hotaru cariño.-Souichi trataba de que despertara pero estaba realmente atrapada en sus sueños.

-Uranus…Neptune…Pluto…por favor…no se vayan-Decía delirante y llena de sudor.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena llego al lugar donde se reuniría con Kurai, aquella casa que le pertenecía, toco un poco asustada a la puerta.

-Hola Kurai-Dijo en cuanto la vio

-Bienvenida hermanita.-La abrazo fuertemente

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Estoy bien, todo este lugar es realmente lindo, tengo que admitir que siento que me da un poco de paz estar aquí.

-Si a mí también me agradaba este lugar en el que Darién y yo vivimos antes de ir a vivir al palacio, estando embarazada de mi pequeña Rini.

-Veo que la extrañas demasiado no hermanita.-Dijo sin mirarla fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

-Desde luego que si la extraño demasiado, es mi hija Kurai.

-Pero tienes a tu hija del pasado…la que tuviste con Seiya.

-Amo a los tres y no sé porque me dices algo como esto.

-No quiero sonar mal con esto pero creí que no te haría falta…sabes yo podría tratar de ayudarte a traerla de nuevo contigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si…pero con una condición.

-¿Cual Kurai?…hare lo que me pidas.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Entonces hermanita…-Se acercó a su oído.-déjame el camino libre con Seiya.

Serena al escucharla sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba.-No puedo, no quiero que me lo quites jamás.

-Tu eres la que me lo ha quitado desde el pasado.-Estaba realmente enojada Kurai

-Mentira, el me eligió a mí y lo sabes muy bien.

-¿No entiendes que lo amo con todo mi corazón Serenity?, es la persona a la que he amado siempre…escucha bien Serenity, te permití que me quitaras el trono de la luna pero no permitiré que me lo quites nuevamente a él.-Esta vez hablo fuertemente queriendo asustarla.

-Seiya es solo mío quieras o no…estamos unidos desde el pasado hasta el fin.-Serena grito

-Recuerda que estuviste casada con el Rey Endymion en esta vida, así que técnicamente engañaste a Seiya.

-A Darién Chiba o Endymion lo quise y tuvimos una pequeña, lo cual fui muy feliz, pero a Seiya lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y eso jamás cambiara.

-¿Tan segura estas de todo esto que dices?-Kurai

-Si…nadie me hará cambiar de parecer ni aunque me borraran la memoria me olvidaría que lo amo…ahora será mejor que me vaya o esta conversación terminara muy mal…nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo hermanita nos veremos luego.

Serena salió un poco indispuesta después de haberle hablado así a su hermana, pero no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatara de nuevo.

-Muy bien Serenity, si no lo haces tú lo hare yo.-Kurai dijo llena de rabia absoluta.-Maldita…me las pagaras.

* * *

_:::::::::::::::::::::_

Llego muy apresurada al palacio solo con la intensión de abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle cuanto lo quería.

-¿Qué tienes bombón porque llegas así?

-Te amo tanto Seiya, no sabes cuánto te amo.

-Yo te amo más allá de las estrellas mi querida Serena.

-No me importa el pasado que no quiera separar, te necesito siempre a mi lado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Solo recuerda cuanto te amo y te amare siempre-Lo abrazo tan fuerte que sus lágrimas brotaban a montones. -No importa cuántas veces se repita, te amaría de nuevo.

Cerca de ellos estaba Mitsuki que los vio muy contenta de que todo el amor que tenían se reflejaba en todo el universo.

Sammy dormía al lado de Hotaru después de desvelarse mirándola.

Ella despertó convirtiéndose en Saturno después de mirarlo sonriente, silenciosamente se marchó en un destello de luz.

Repitiendo una y mil veces los nombres de las outers.

De repente el palacio y toda la tierra comenzaban a tener un temblor que asusto a sus habitantes, Serena y Seiya se separaron para observar como el palacio se congelaba al extremo que se alejaron rápidamente de la parte central de este porque no sabían si quizá sucediera algo.

-¿Qué está pasando Mama y Papa?-Grito desesperada Chibi chibi aferrándose a los dos.

-Esto es completamente extraño…creo que debemos salir antes de que todo se caiga por pedazos.

-Iré a buscar al bebe y a tus padres.-Seiya

-Espera no-Serena

-Deja que lo haga por favor-Serena

Seiya trato de retenerla pero comenzaron a caer pedazos del techo del palacio, lo que ella aprovecho para ir a buscar a su pequeño.

Taiki junto con Ami se encontraban en el refugio de investigaciones cuando sintieron el terrible temblor.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasado?-Luna

-Parece que es uno de los peores temblores que ha tenido Japón en toda su historia.-Dijo cuándo observaba a través de su computadora debajo de las mesas

Mina y Yaten estaban en la parte más alta donde se observaba todo Tokio, cuando notaron como los grandes edificios comenzaban a caer poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Yaten?

-Debemos irnos ahora mismo de este lugar.

-Pero Yaten, ¿a dónde si todo se está derrumbando?.

-No me queda otra opción.

La tomo fuertemente de la cintura convirtiéndose en el Guardian que era elevándose a lo más alto del cielo, se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo que ocurría desde ese punto.

Serena llego al segundo piso para buscar a su querido bebe cuando la vio allí con el muy sonriente.

-Kurai… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería venir a conocer a mi pequeño sobrinito-Sonrió al cargarlo

-Debemos salir de aquí de una vez por todas, esto se está cayendo.

-La verdad es que no tengo porque hacerlo porque esto es provocado por mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te dije que tenías que alejarte de el pero no me hiciste ni el menor caso, así que de aquí en adelante me encargare de que eso se haga.

-Devuélveme a mi bebe…-Dijo a grito entero.

-Grita todo lo que quieras hermanita pero nadie va a oírte ahora.

Kurai le toco su pecho sacando la semilla estelar de Serena haciendo que desmayara rápidamente, obteniendo su imagen y semejanza.

-Espero que mueras en este lugar hermanita, mientras yo obtengo todo lo que me has quitado.-Rio fuertemente dejando que todo cayera y desapareció junto con él bebe.

-Kur…Kurai...creí en ti- Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Reí, Nicolás, Lita, Andrew llegaron al palacio después de que lograran escapar de quedar atrapados, cuando notaron que todo el palacio comenzaba a quebrantarse de manera estrepitosa.

Vieron como Chibi chibi y Seiya lograron salir de allí sanos y salvos, al igual que los padres de Serena que se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Hotaru llego hasta donde estaban ellos, esto asombro a las chicas pues la única vez que habían visto esa extraña forma en ella era cuando los cazadores de la muerte querían invadir la tierra.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ikuko

-La tierra está a punto de cambiar a partir de ahora.-Saturno dijo aun elevándose ante ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Las outers de este sistema solar han desaparecido para siempre-Saturno dijo con la mirada triste

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Seiya

De un momento a otro Hotaru descendió rápidamente dejando atrás aquella forma de Sailor, por suerte Seiya logro atraparla en sus manos.

El palacio se había desvanecido por completo ahora, todos estaban preocupados por Serena ya que era la última en el palacio, el padre de Hotaru y Sammy llegaron apresurados y la vieron junto a Seiya.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Hotaru?

-Simplemente llego hasta aquí diciéndonos que las chicas están desaparecidas… ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?-Seiya

-Nos desvelamos por varios días por ella que no despertaba.-Souichi

-Tuvo una revelación nuevamente-Sammy

-Debo ir a buscar a Serena…cuídenla.-Seiya la entrego a los brazos de su padre para ir corriendo a buscar a su bombón pero algo ocurrió.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi querida estrella, estoy aquí con nuestro hijo.-Apareció frente a ellos, Seiya estaba realmente muy feliz de verla sana y salva junto a su hijo.

-Mama-Chibi chibi se sentía igual

-Seiya…tuve mucho miedo…miedo de perderte para siempre.

-Yo igual…lo importante es que estamos juntos aquí.

Todos sonreían aliviados de que estuvieran bien, el joven Eos apareció

-Los chicos están a salvo en el refugio de investigaciones

Entonces decidieron marchándose inmediatamente al centro de investigaciones en una estela de luz.

-¿La ciudad sufrió algún daño?-Seiya.

-Como pueden ver las cosas están realmente mal…casi todo quedó destrozado por completo-Luna

-Ni siquiera el palacio pudo resistir a tan terrible evento.

-Lo único que sabemos es que esto fue causado por el enemigo al congelar la tierra, ya que la temperatura de esta es la más elevada en toda la historia.

-!Maldita sea…esa mujer tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho¡

-Cálmate Seiya por favor-Serena(Kurai) dijo al verlo tan afectado.

-No soporto que nos quiera separar Serena, ¿que no entiendes que me duele todo por completo lo que está pasando?

-¡Crees que no siento lo mismo!…mi pequeña dama…la quiero conmigo de vuelta-Lo abrazo fingiendo todo lo que sentía y Seiya sintió que debía protegerla ahora más que nunca.

"Pronto caerás en mis manos mi querido Seiya y serás mío para siempre"-Dijo muy contenta.

N/A

Me mataran por todo lo que estoy causando en este fic, tengo que admitir que estoy siendo muy dramatica en todo esto que esta sucediendo, ¿Kurai recien llega y suplanta a Serena? Pues asi es señores estoy que la mato tambien, de aqui en adelante van a pasar cosas que de verdad querran no leerla por que los haran llorar jiijii estoy demasiado inspirada para llegar al final que sera tan feliz como quieren todas las Kou.

Me alegra de verdad que me esten dejando reviews positivos de que les encanta la historia. Gregorio Abel, Liz, Sioux Azul,Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Minato Bombon Kou, Sol Herrera, Klaudya,Elenmar, Martha Kou, anonimos y demas chicos y chicas que me dan todo su apoyo siguiendo esta historia, los quiero mucho, espero que me quieran despues de este capitulo.

Sin mas por el momento les dire que tengan un fin de semana muy agradable y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, si es que no me matan jajajajaja Besos 3 3


	36. Ahora o nunca

Hotaru despertó después de todo lo que había sucedido en la tierra, estaba muy confundida de donde se encontraba en ese momento, a su lado estaba su padre y Sammy profundamente dormidos, escucho a lo lejos a los demás que estaban hablando así que fue hasta ellos.

-Hotaru que bueno que has despertado nuevamente-Ami dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió, porque me encuentro en este lugar?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada Hotaru?-Serena dijo acercándosele.

-No solo...-Se quedó callada al recordar a Sammy en su casa.-Estaba en casa y me desmaye.

-Tu padre dijo que estuviste varios días en coma

-No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió.

-¿Ni siquiera el que dijeras que las outers habían muerto?-Seiya

-No puede ser-Hotaru dijo muy asustada, tanto así que su padre se acercó a ella tratando de consolarla.

-Debes estar tranquila Hotaru...ya verás que todo va a estar muy bien de ahora en adelante.-Seiya

-Además no creo que Uranus, Neptune y Pluto se hayan dado fácilmente por vencido.-Serena dijo tomándole la mano a Seiya con tanta fuerza que no quería soltarlo.

-Gracias Serena...desde luego que no creo que este muertas como las visiones que tuve me dijeron.

-¿Visiones?-Serena/Kurai dijo colocándose muy nerviosa.

-Sí, después de estar así despertó hablando que veía la reina seria derrocada y con ellos el desequilibrio de los planetas y el universo, llevando todo a una batalla final.-Sammy

-No es posible eso que estas diciendo, no quiero morir-Serena se aferró demasiado a Seiya fingiendo todo el tiempo llorar.

-Tranquilízate bombón yo no te dejare que te hagan daño.-Seiya

-Quiero que nos vayamos de este lugar por favor, vamos a Kimonku por un tiempo.-Serena/Kurai

-Creo que sería muy buena idea que se vayan hasta que todo se arregle, sobre todo el ambiente que está un poco contaminado y es perjudicial para él bebe. -Ami

-Además el ambiente en Kimonku es agradable para el pequeño Seiya..Taiki

-¿Y qué hay de este mundo?¿Vamos a dejarlo morir?-Seiya

-No habrá problema, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí-Rei

-Nosotras los acompañaremos.-Dijeron las tres chicas Starlights.

-Igualmente nosotros dos-Kakyuu y Kiang dijeron tomándose de la mano.

-¿Qué hay de Papa Kenji y Mama Ikuko?-Mitsuki

-Nosotros nos quedaremos.-Kenji.

-No creo que ellos soporten el viaje como nosotros-Serena/Kurai dijo sonando despiadada ante todo

-¿Acaso no quieres que nos acompañen mama?-Chibi chibi miro muy tristemente a Serena por sus palabras.

-Desde luego que quiero que nos acompañen- Serena/Kurai

-Descuida hija nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con las chicas.-Kenji trato de calmarla dándole una abrazo.

-Sí, el templo Hikawa fue uno de los que no sufrió daño, asi que si lo desean pueden quedarse conmigo allí.-Rei

-Esto es injusto-Dijo alterada Chibi chibi ante la actitud de su madre.

-Se que debes estar molesta mi pequeña, pero regresaremos en cuanto todo este mucho mejor para el bebe.

-Si es así, no iré con ustedes, me quedare con Papa Kenji y Mama Ikuko.

-Pero Mitsuki.-Eos.

-Es una decisión que ya tome, así que nadie me hará cambiarla.-Mitsuki.

-De acuerdo cariño, prometes que te cuidaras mucho en nuestra ausencia.-Seiya se acercó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si Papa.-Lo abrazo muy tiernamente.-Te extrañare mucho.

-Yo igual mi pequeño rayo de sol-Seiya

Serena/Kurai se hizo la que se estaba desmayando para apartar la escena cursi entre la hija de su hermana y su amor imposible.

-Serena-Yaten se acercó para atraparla ya que los demás estaban entretenidos con la conmovedora escena.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me duele la cabeza-Le tomo la mano sonriéndole tiernamente.

Yaten no pudo evitar sentir algo mas que agradecimiento en la mirada de Serena, eso le pareció demasiado extraño.

-¿Bombón estas bien?.

-Si...gracias Yaten

La llevo a la habitación que había en el refugio en el que estaban en ese momento, Kurai no dejo de observar la cara de tonto que tenia Yaten en ese momento, eso la puso demasiado emocionada, quería decir que su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente bien.

-Discúlpame mi bombón, me distraje con lo que le sucede a Chibi chibi.

-No te preocupes, se que es nuestra hija y que debe estar con nosotros para cuidarla y consolarla en todo momento, pero siento que solo ha venido para atraer mas a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? Chibi chibi no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en el momento en que se desato la guerra en el pasado.

Kurai se dio cuenta de inmediato que había hablado de mas, ya no parecía que fuera Serenity así que nuevamente fingió sentirse muy mal.

-Perdóname por haber dicho ese disparate, creo que ese por todo esto que esta pasando, tu sabes que amo a esa niña.

-Siempre estaremos allí para ella y el pequeño Seiya.-Se acerco para arroparla y darle un beso en la frente.

Kurai se levantó acercándosele para darle un beso pero Taiki lo llamaba interrumpiendo en ese instante su romántica escena, esto la enojo por dentro pero sabía que tenía que estar con ellos, después lograría tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Esteras bien en lo que regreso.

-Si por supuesto, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Al marcharse se levanto como si nada, observo aquel bebe que estaba a su lado muy antipática pues estaba sonriéndole.

-Ni pienses que te daré algo de comer niño tonto, no soy tu madre.

El pequeño solo seguía sonriéndole –Quien lo dirá, este mocoso es la copia fiel del príncipe Seiya, lástima que no soy tu tonta madre, solo su maldita apariencia.

** 33**

_**Una Señal del Destino**_

Lethe regreso al palacio donde estaba Kiro en ese momento esperando ansiosamente alguna noticia de Kurai que no se había reportado en todo el día.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Kiro

-Así es.

Black Lady estaba escondida entre los muros de aquel sitio obscuro escuchado atentamente lo que pasaba.

-Hubo un gran temblor que acabo con todo lo que llamábamos Tokio de cristal.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Si, ni siquiera el palacio sobrevivió a ese fenómeno.

La peli rosa al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sentir que le dolía el corazón pensando que quizá su madre y los demás no estuvieran a salvo, así que decidió regresar a buscar a Eliot.

-¿Qué hay de los que habitaban ese lugar?

-Todos se encuentran muy bien en el refugio que hicieron.

-Kurai -Kiro dijo asombrado viéndola en la apariencia de Serena.

-¿De verdad es usted majestad?-Lethe

-Por supuesto que soy yo, solo mi apariencia a cambiado al de mi inútil hermana.

-¿No sospecharan que no estas con ellos?-Kiro  
-Seiya me dejo plácidamente dormida en una de las recamaras de ese lugar junto con el odioso bebe.

-Ya veo que se creyó todo tu teatro de que eras ella, ¿en verdad la mataste?

-La verdad no me interesa lo que pudo haberle pasado a esa tonta, estoy con Seiya en estos momento y nada podrá destruir mis planes.

-Solo una cosa por precaución, Lethe debes ir a revisar que en el lugar donde estaba el palacio no ocurra nada distinto.

-Si mi señor, iré en este preciso momento a encargarme de eso.-Desapareció.

-Creo que debo volver para que no me descubran, por cierto si me buscas no estaré en la tierra.

-¿Entonces?

-Iré a Kimonku con él, los chicos y la odiosa de Kakyuu.

-¿Kakyuu?

-Así es...¿Acaso la conoces?

-No es de tu importancia, es mejor que te vayas de una vez por todas mi querida Kurai, espero grandes noticias.

-Te aseguro que si

Al salir de aquel lugar desapareció dejándolo solitario y pensativo en aquel nombre.

-¿Kakyuu?, era tu nombre mi amada Polaris antes de ser la reina.

**Flash back**

_Kiro estaba muy cerca de llegar a su destino, el sistema solar donde vivía junto a su hermano, pero como era muy aventurero a diferencia de su recatado hermano que era el joven rey del astro sol, su viaje lo detuvo de repente en el más hermoso lugar que hubiera visto, flores doradas muy hermosas por donde quiera que viera, una joven de cabellos rojizos y esplendidos ojos se acercó muy sonriente hasta donde estaba el._

_-Hola bienvenido al planeta de las flores doradas-Apareció frente a él como estrella fugaz_

_-Gracias_

_Quedo totalmente impresionado con la hermosura de aquella niña casi adolescente, que se a pesar de su apariencia se observaba madura para su edad._

_-Me llamo Polaris pero todos aquí me llaman Kakyuu porque soy una joven reina que está aprendiendo las costumbres de Tankei. _

_-Me sorprende que siendo tan joven tengas que hacer estas cosas._

_-Sé que soy una niña aun pero por mis poderes me escogieron para ser la reina de este planeta._

_Con cada palabra de la joven se quedaba atónito y hechizado._

_-Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros unos días, así aprendes un poco conmigo las costumbres de este lugar._

_-Me agradaría demasiado._

_"A pesar de que estuve mucho tiempo a tu lado no te diste ni siquiera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti"_

_**Reino de Solárium años después.**_

_Polaris estaba en observando todo el hermoso sitio de aquel majestuoso reino, cuando se cruzaron frente a frente después de tantos años sin verse._

_-Hola Kakyuu_

_-¿Kiro?_

_-Me sorprende que estés aquí_

_-A mi igual, tenía tantos deseos de volver a saber de ti, pero regrese a ver a mi hermano, me imagino que ya lo conociste._

_-Si...pero ya no puedes llamarme de esa manera, soy Polaris la reina de las estrellas._

_-Discúlpame por favor no pude evitar por el nombre con el que te conocí hace años._

_-Mi querido hermano, me agrada que hayas conocido a mi prometida Polaris.-Apolo_

_-¿Tu prometida?-Kiro_

_-Así es, tome tu consejo de viajar por el universo y la conocí._

_-Querido ya nos conocíamos desde que el estuvo en mi planeta hace unos años.-Polaris_

_-No me habías mencionado eso hermanito.-Apolo_

_-Sabes que a ti no te emociona que te cuente sobre mis viajes-Kiro_

_-No vengas con esas cosas ahora que he probado que de vez en cuando debo tomarme un descanso y eso me trajo el amor de mi vida._

_-Ya veo.-Sentía que su propio hermano lo estaba traicionando pero merecía que se enamorara al igual que el._

_Apolo se marchó dejando a los dos muy bien acompañados pero Polaris sentía que estaba sola pues Kiro estaba pensativo._

_-¿Te sucede algo?_

_-No es nada, solo me preguntaba ¿porque escogiste a mi hermano?.-Kiro_

_-Creo que en las cosas del destino no se puede discutir.-Polaris_

_-¿Tu lo amas?-Kiro_

_-Por supuesto que sí, desde que era muy pequeña soñé con estar a su lado, cuando lo conocí supe que era todo lo que yo amaba.-Polaris_

_-¿Lo amaste desde muy joven, como es eso posible?-Kiro_

_-Se muchas cosas acerca del destino que tiene cada persona en todo este universo.-Polaris_

_-¿De verdad?-Kiro_

_-Si._

_-¿Podrías ver el futuro de mi destino?_

_-Por supuesto que si-Tomo sus manos cerrando sus ojos viendo dentro de su alma._

_Kiro estaba realmente complacido de solo sentir su piel, ella se asustó un poco con todo lo que observo dándole un poco de miedo._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Tu estrella está debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal desde hace muy poco._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Debes alejarte de los malos pensamientos que te agobian o de lo contrario acabaras con todo lo que más quieres._

_-Te aseguro que no lo hare- La abrazo fuertemente sintiéndose bien en su contacto con la dulce sensación que tenía._

_Días después se oficiaba la boda de los dos jóvenes que se amaban, después de esto dijo a su hermano que se marcharía lejos de el sin motivo alguno._

_"Jamás volví a verte a ti ni a mi hermano después de saber que tuviste hijos con el me dolió demasiado"_

_Kiro entre más pensaba en todo aquello más rencor crecía en su viejo corazón destrozado._

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

_Serena(Kurai) regreso a la habitación y encontró que el pequeño Seiya estaba llorando demasiado._

_-¿Te puedes callar jovencito llorón?_

_Pero mas lloraba y esto la desesperaba, lo cargo para tratar de calmarlo pero aun así no lo hacia._

_Seiya regreso y la observo que lloraba junto con el como si fuera una niña._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-No sé qué es lo que le pasa, llora y no se controla, quizá tenga algo grave Seiya.-Como siempre la imitación era perfectamente igual a la de Serena._

_Seiya lo cargo y este se calmó inmediatamente sorprendiendo a ambos._

_-No puedo creer que contigo se calme y a mí me tenga miedo, creo que no me quiere._

_-Bombón no digas algo así, este pequeño te ama, pero creo que por ahora estará a mi lado._

_Kurai se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso pero como últimamente todos los estaban interrumpiendo, entre ellos Ami que llego._

_-Disculpen mi intromisión pero ya todo está lista para que se marchen a Kimonku._

_-Ya vamos en un momento.-Serena dijo un poco molesta pero no lo demostró._

_**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**_

_Rini regreso a ver a Eliot muy dolida con lo que había escuchado Eliot la vio destrozada y corrió a abrazarla._

_-¿Qué te sucede Rini?_

_-Al parecer mi madre y todos murieron después de un desastre que hubo en la tierra._

_-¿Cómo es que pudo suceder algo así?_

_-No lo entiendo tampoco, se supone que la vida después de los ataques de Galaxia serian color de rosa y que nada podría destruir a Tokio de Cristal ni a tu madre la Reina Serenity._

_-Tal parece que sí pudo ser así, porque mi madre quiso cambiar el futuro después de mí, si tuviera la llave del tiempo iría al pasado a advertirles y evitar que Kurai y Kiro despierten._

_-¿Incluso si eso implica tu existencia?_

_-No me importa mi existencia Eliot, mi madre merece ser feliz._

_-Tu igual Serena._

_Se miraron tiernamente a los ojos, Rini nunca lo había escuchar mencionar aquel nombre tan dulce de sus labios, se acercó un poco para saborearlos pero el mismísimo Kiro estaba delante de ellos._

_-Sí que te diviertes con el caballo emplumado._

_-Alteza.-Se alejo de Eliot fingiendo despreciarlo arrodillándose._

_-Me imagino que ya debes estar enterada de lo que ocurrió en la tierra._

_-Así es mi señor, como le dije no me afecta en nada lo que pueda pasarle a esos seres insignificantes._

_-Oh ya veo, entonces creo que no serás la indicada para investigar si todo esto es cierto._

_-Majestad le aseguro que yo podre hacer esa labor, ya que sus demás subordinadas están en otras misiones que por cierto no me han dicho._

_-Tranquila querida todo está bien mientras este secreto, por cierto puedes llevar al emplumado junto a ti si lo deseas._

_-Eso es un honor señor, se lo agradezco mucho.-Dijo sin levantar la cabeza alegrándose demasiado._

_Kiro se marchó sin dejar de observar ni un instante aquella chica que estaba de rodillas, algo le preocupaba pero creía que era por la suerte de Kurai así que lo dejo así._

_-Por fin podremos salir de este lugar Eliot.-Lo abrazo muy contenta._

_-Debemos irnos ahora e investigar si en verdad tu madre y todos desaparecieron._

_-No creo que sea así, ellos deben estar bien en alguna parte protegidos.-Rini dijo esperanzada._

_-Si tienes razón, sabes que debes actuar un poco más para que Kiro no te atrape, así que no podemos ir en búsqueda de los chicos tan apresuradamente y contarles esto que estás haciendo._

_-Si tengo que ocultarme para contarles todo lo hare, en el momento más indicado se los diré._

_Decidieron irse de una vez por todas para comenzar su trabajo de búsqueda._

_Al llegar al lugar en donde estaba el palacio observaron que todo estaba completamente destruido y esto la puso nuevamente muy mal._

_-Tranquila RIni debe haber una esperanza de que todos estén a salvo, tu misma lo dijiste._

_-Sí, tienes razón._

_En ese mismo instante notaron un destello muy cerca que les causo curiosidad, corrieron hacia el notando que eran los chicos que se despedían partiendo a Kimonku._

_-Mama Ikuko, Papa Kenji_

_-¿Rini?-Kenji se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de verla _

_La chica peli rosa no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlos llena de alegría._

_-Creí que habían muerto_

_-Rini, estas aquí.-Ami _

_-Los extrañe a todos, pero solo vine porque quería ver que estuvieran bien._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Hotaru_

_-No puedo contarles nada, pero créanme que estoy bien ¿Cómo esta mi madre?_

_-Muy bien cariño, en este momento se acaba de ir con Seiya a Kimonku._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Quieren evitar que tu hermanito se enferme de algo después de que ocurrió todo esto-Taiki_

_-Eso no lo sabía._

_-¡Rini!- chibi chibi grito desde lejos que venía corriendo con Eos sosteniéndose fuerte para evitar caerse._

_-Allí viene tu hermana _

_Rini no pudo evitar sentirse con una sensación de emociones encontradas._

_-Qué bueno que has regresado a nuestro lado hermanita ahora que nuestros padres se marcharon._

_-¿Por qué me llamas hermana?_

_-¿Qué no lo sabes Rini?-Taiki_

_-¿Saber qué?_

_-Chibi chibi es en realidad hija de tu madre y de Seiya en un pasado más lejano del milenio de plata que conocimos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo fui el Guardian de los príncipes de Solarium y fui el encargado de proteger a la princesa del cosmos, Mitsuki es su verdadero nombre._

_-¿Cómo es que mi madre no recordaba nada de eso?_

_-Después de todo aquello tu madre perdió la memoria de todo aquello quedándose solo con su madre la reina Serenity, ni siquiera recordaba a su hermana Kurai._

_-Por cierto esa mujer no ha regresado por aquí-Dijo Mina muy pensativa._

_-Está planeando algo que aún no logro saber, pero es bueno que estemos todos reunidos aquí._

_-Así que esto era lo que querías niña tonta.-Apareció frente a todas_

_-¿Lethe?-Mina_

_-¿No estabas muerta?-Taiki_

_-Por supuesto que sí, pero Kurai y nuestro gran amo caos me revivieron._

_-Jamás creí ni una sola de tus palabras jovencita._

_-Déjala en paz o te las veras con nosotros -Eliot dijo protegiéndola._

_-Esto va a enfadar mucho a Kiro._

_-¿Kiro?-Se sorprendió Eos_

_-Así es como se llama el creador de todo el mal que existe en el universo._

_Se destinaba a atacar a Chibi chibi pero Rini evito a toda costa que eso sucediera, todos gritaron consternados al principio por aquella acción, de repente su cristal de plata se activó protegiéndolas a ambas mientras se esparcía por la ciudad regenerando todo lo destruido a como estaba antes, las personas comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente dándose cuenta de la hermosa energía que había, pero el palacio aún seguía destruido._

_La luz que los cegaba desapareciendo dejando ver a la pequeña dama de ocho años en un traje de eternal sailor moon._

_-Se a transformado nuevamente en la pequeña dama.-Ami_

_-Además de eso en la sailor sucesora de la Neo Reina Serenity.-Eliot_

_-¿Estas bien?-Rini ayudo a levantar a Mitsuki en ese momento._

_-Si, gracias por salvarme.-Sonrio._

_Eos se acercó a las dos aliviado de que se encontraran bien_

_-Esto me las van a pagar ustedes dos tontas-Lethe estaba muy adolorida, así que desapareció._

_-Debemos avisarle a Serena que estas de vuelta con nosotros.-Mina_

_-Nosotros iremos en cuanto investiguemos un poco más sobre el paradero de las chicas.-Luna_

_-¿Las chicas?_

_-Mama Setsuna y las demás desaparecieron.-Hotaru dijo triste_

_-¿Qué?-Rini_

_-Aun no es seguro que haya pasado eso-Katherine_

_-Desde luego que es así, todas las visiones que he tenido se vuelven realidad.-Hotaru dijo con lágrimas._

_-Por favor cálmate Hotaru.-Artemis._

_Esta se fue corriendo de vuelta al refugio, Sammy la siguió mientras que las demás se quedaron hablando con Rini_

_-Miren es un milagro que todo este de vuelta a la normalidad.-Mina_

_-Esto debió ser obra de tu cristal de plata.-Lita_

_-Tal y como lo dijo mi madre y mi padre, mi poder florecería en el momento que mas lo necesitara._

_-Al igual que mi poder floreció en cuanto Eos fue atacado.-Chibi chibi._

_-¿Tienes los poderes de mama y Seiya?-Rini_

_-Sí, su cetro es lo más poderoso que conservo de ambos._

_-Jamás imagine que tu fueras mi hermana._

_Se abrazaron muy contentas de estar unidas después de todo ese tiempo perdido, regresaron al refugio para cuidarse del ambiente._

** 33**

_**Una Señal del Destino**_

**Kimonku**

Finalmente y después de un corto viaje llegaron al hermoso planeta de las flores doradas.

Inmediatamente se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, obviamente Kakyuu y Seiya tenían cada uno la suya desde antes así que no tuvieron inconvenientes en escogerlas.

-¿Qué te parece mi planeta bomboncito?-Seiya dijo cargando al pequeño Seiya junior.

\- Esto es mejor que estar en la tierra-Dijo tirándose a la cama con tanta confianza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Kurai volvía a actuar como ella y no como Serena, en verdad le costaba.- No me hagas caso, es solo que no sabría cómo ayudarlos ahora que todo está mal.

-Ya verás que estaremos bien por ahora aquí mi bombón, iré lo más pronto posible de nuevo a la tierra para ayudarlos.-Se acercó a la cama después de dejar al bebe en la cuna.

Kurai no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se le acerco cada vez más desabrochándose un poco la camisa para que Seiya la acariciara, este se sentía completamente anonadado por las actitudes de quien creía era Serena, tanto así que no pudo evitar besarla, Kurai no podía creer que fuera tan fácil atraparlo con aquella apariencia, mientras que Seiya estaba dudando de aquel beso.

El pequeño Seiya lloro, así que se separaron rápidamente, Kurai no entendió muy bien su comportamiento así que se dirigió a baño.

-¿Estas bien?-Seiya

-Si claro, solo tomare una ducha, ¿puedes quedarte con el bebe?

-Claro, supongo que debes estar cansada.

Kurai sonrió guiñándole el ojo y tirándole un beso terminando con un Te amo.

Pero Seiya se sentía un poco mal después de aquel beso, ¿Por qué ya no sentía la pasión como antes cuando la besaba?

Mientras tanto Kurai estaba tan emocionada de haber tocado sus labios, nunca había sentido tantas emociones en toda su existencia.

Se observo al espejo y noto que su sonrisa era plena, pero después observo que no debía hacer tales cosas pues esto era parte de toda la venganza.

"No olvides que tu venganza es más importante que el amor"-

Recordó las palabras de Kiro que la hicieron regresar a su estado de maldad pura, su cabello regreso por un instante a ser negro.

-No puedo evitar que este maldito sentimiento me gobierne, ya no soy aquella que era la heredera del milenio de plata, soy la futura soberana de este universo, me vengare de todos los que me hicieron daño en el pasado.

Regreso a la habitación pero Seiya no estaba, así que decidió acostarse nuevamente en la cama para descansar de ser su hermana.

-¿Dónde estás en estos momentos hermanita?, ¿En verdad te mate?-Su mente estaba que explotaba de todo o que pensaba.

** 3**

_**Una Señal del Destino**_

**Un día después**

Hina llego con algunos medicamentos a su casa, pues tenía a alguien en su habitación controlando sus heridas mínimas pero graves.

-No te preocupes Serena, no permitiré que nadie sepa que estas aquí.- Limpio cada moretón que tenía.

-Seiya...-Decía moribunda.

-Haz mejorado desde que todo se restauró aquel día, creo que fue tu hija la que causo todo esto.

Serena no dejaba de repetir aquel nombre de su amado.

-El hombre que te trajo conmigo no me permitió que nadie se acerque a ti.

-Quiero verte mi querido Seiya...te sigo amando.

-Por favor cálmate.-Hina

Sailo a la sala de estar y Lethe sin traje de sailor apareció ante ella sorprendiéndola demasiado.

-¿Qué te pasa hermana, no te da gusto verme?

-Creí que habías muerto.

\- Así fue pero me revivió Kurai

-No puedo creer que aun sigas a su lado

-No me importa tu opinión

-¿Cómo me descubriste?

-Investigue muchísimo sobre tu esencia.

El lloro de un bebe se escuchó en ese momento en la habitación más cercana y Lethe no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Espera, ¿ a donde vas?

La chica no presto atención cuando vio de cerca a Serena y al bebe en la cuna.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Cargo al bebe asustada y avergonzada.-Es mi bebe

-¿Tu bebe? ¿es por eso que decidiste alejarte?

-Sí, trate de pedirle perdón a Darién contándole todo.

-¿El supo que estabas embarazada?

-No pude decírselo y eso me duele demasiado, pensar que jamás conocerá a su padre me rompe el corazón.

-Puede que tengas razón

-Por eso te pido que dejes de ayudar al enemigo y te quedes aquí a mi lado y el de tu sobrino.

-No es tan sencillo pero también deseo estar a tu lado hermana, todo fue mas sencillo para ti porque eres más frágil.

-Créeme que cuando encuentres en lo más profundo de tu corazón esa sensación de querer disfrutar tu vida normal.

-¿Cómo la que tu descubriste con el Rey Endymion?

-Sí, ¿no te gustaría?

No pudo responder pues la joven de la cama estaba murmurando en ese momento, cosa que Lethe aprecio con demasiado detenimiento.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de quién es?

-No.

-Es la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Ay hermanita acaso el estar aquí sin poderes te han vuelto loca, conozco a la perfección quien es esa mujer, esta es solo una chica de cabello negro que quien sabe dónde encontraste.

-No, te lo aseguro que es ella...espera, ¿la vez distinta a como la veo yo?

-Así es, parece que estas loca.

-No es eso.

-De donde la sacaste y quien es.

_"No debes tratar de que los demás sepan la verdad sobre mi hija, por eso la traje contigo mientras pasa todo este mal"_

_-_Solo la encontré después del desastre hace unos dias, no pude evitar traerla aquí y cuidarla.

-¿Ósea que no es la reina?

-Perdóname por esa locura que acabo de decirte, pero es que me recuerda a la reina.

-Tienes mucho que agradecerle a esa mujer, ¿no es así?

-Sí, tengo miedo que algo le pase a ella y a sus seres queridos.

-¿Te ha dicho algo de quién es?

-No, hasta ahora es que reacciona.

-Espero que se recupere pronto-Lethe dijo alejándose.

-¿Debes irte ya?

-Sí, Kurai me necesita en este momento.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa mujer ahora?

-Planeando su ataque de venganza, pero lo más curioso es que no sé de qué se trata.

-Seiya...-La chica murmuro aquel nombre

-¿Por qué pronuncia ese nombre?

-No lo sé, quizá es una de sus fans-Hina intento disimular sus nervios.

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto hermanita.

-Si.

Con una sonrisa tímida envuelta en nervios la vio desaparecer de su presencia.

-Por poco y te descubre mi hermana...al parecer estas _envuelta en un hechizo por tu padre después de que te trajo aquí._

_-¿Hina?_

_-Neo Reina Serena_

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Estas en mi habitación...¿Estas bien?_

_-Si- Se levantó de la cama un poco mareada mirando todo a su alrededor.- ¿Por qué estoy contigo en vez de estar con mi familia?_

_-¿Recuerdas que te sucedió?_

_-Sí, Kurai se apareció en el palacio queriendo matarme...quede inconsciente después de eso._

_-Al parecer fuiste salvada por tu padre y me pidió que te ocultara._

_-¿Mi padre?_

_-Sí, el de tu pasado, Yue...me dijo que te cuidara pero al parecer tu misma te has sabido proteger._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Míralo por ti misma.-Le presto uno de los espejos que tenía en la mesita._

_-Es mi apariencia, ¿Qué tiene de raro?_

_-Hace un momento mi hermana Lethe estuvo aquí y me dijo que tu apariencia era distinta._

_-¿Quieres decir que no me reconoció?_

_-Así es...al parecer solo yo veo tu verdadera forma._

_-Kurai me arrebato mi resplandor, tengo que ir a buscarla.-Se levantó pero tenía mucho mareo._

_-No hagas mucho esfuerzo, estás realmente débil._

_-¿Entonces qué hago?_

_-Descansa y yo tratare de saber dónde están tu familia y Seiya._

_-Ellos deben estar en el palacio._

_-El palacio se destruyó después de todo eso._

_-¿Qué?_  
_-No te preocupes, me encargare de que ellos estén bien y les contare todo._

_-Gracias Hina, en verdad que has cambiado._

_-Todo fue gracias a ti._

_Observo cerca una cuna, no pudo dejar de pensar que quizá fuera su pequeño Seiya, pero al acercarse noto que las facciones del bebe eran parecidas a Darien._

_-¿Es tu bebe y de Darien?_

_-Si...tiene un poco más de tres meses...se llama igual que el._

_-Es tan lindo...-No pudo ocultar su dolor, tomo al bebe en sus brazos viendo que este le sonreía._

_-Pequeño Darién, te prometo que tú y todos los demás de este planeta vivirán muy felices de ahora en adelante y para siempre._

_Hina estaba sorprendida de ver la interacción que tenía Serena junto a su hijo, tanto así que tuvo un momento en que la vio con un lindo traje azulado lleno de estrellas, sonrió con tanta sinceridad._

** 3**

_**Una Señal del Destino**_

_Serena(Kurai) estaba enojada por no ver a Seiya en casi toda la tarde, Kakyuu llego y la vio mirando el cielo estrellado que se presenciaba en la ventana._

_-¿Estas muy pensativa Serena?_

_-¿Kakyuu?_

_-Espero que de verdad te guste estar aquí como lo hiciste en el pasado._

_-Por supuesto...no he olvidado todo lo que viví con Seiya aquí._

_-¿Quieres ir a ver el lugar en el que viviste con él?_

_-¿Qué aún existe?_

_-Si...vamos_

_Las dos salieron al espeso bosque a unos pocos metros del palacio de Tankei._

_Kurai no podía entender que hermoso lugar era ese, su más grande deseo de vivir con el chico de cabello azabache le hacía que sus sentimientos le rompieran el corazón, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas._

_-Todo está igual a como tú y Seiya lo dejaron hace eones de años._

_-Nadie había visitado este lugar?_

_-Seiya lo descubrió en cuanto estábamos reconstruyendo el planeta...hasta hace poco pude encontrar su lugar secreto, después de irse a la tierra contigo._

_Una de las hojas con letra estaba en la mesa, tenía una linda letra que le estremeció el corazón._

_-Debo irme ahora._

_-Si...iré en un rato, quiero quedarme a solas aquí._

_-Le diré a Seiya que estas aquí._

_-Gracias._

_En cuanto le despidió obtuvo su apariencia, tenía mucha rabia de tener cosas que no eran para ella sino para su hermana, quería romper aquellas cartas y letras, pero no pudo hacerlo porque algo dentro de ella se lo pedía, su corazón latia con tanta emoción de nuevo pues recordó que esa letra la había escuchado antes._

_Flash Back_

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura**  
**Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música**  
**Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda**  
**Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda**  
**Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo**  
**De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos**  
**Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente**  
**Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente**  
**Y nunca dejarás de mi boca escuchar decir que**

_La princesa Kurai después de que fue puesta en observación por la caída en el lago de Marte, se quedó en cama unos días antes de regresar a casa._

_No obstante quiso dar un paseo por el palacio, de repente escucho el sonido de un piano, era el príncipe Seiya en la sala de estar, no sabía si acercársele o irse en ese momento._

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre_

Lo que no sospechaba Kurai era que el príncipe Seiya cantaba tan emocionado por su hermana, así que se quedó allí hasta terminar.

_**Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa**_  
_**De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas**_  
_**Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo**_  
_**Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro**_  
_**Y nunca dejarás de mi boca escuchar decir **_

_**Quiero ser tu amor por siempre.**_

Seiya sintió que alguien lo observaba después de terminar su melodía.

-¿Kurai?

-Discúlpame, no quise interrumpir...tuve muchos deseos de escuchar aquella canción.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, toma asiento por favor.

-Gracias.

-¿Y eres pariente de la reina Serenity?

-Soy su hija, futura heredera del reino del milenio de plata, a ti te conozco perfectamente desde que mi padre me envió una de tus hermosas estrellas hace unos años.

-¿Tienes una de las primeras estrellas que cree?

-Así es...por eso sé que tú eres el príncipe Seiya.

-Esa estrella es la mejor que hice, quise dársela al rey Yue para que se la diera a la persona que la mereciera.

Kurai no pudo ocultar aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas, Seiya al mirarla supuso que estaba cometiendo una equivocación en cuanto a decirle todo aquello, pues quizá así podría estar traicionando a su gran amor.

-Perdóname pero debo volver con mis padres...esto fue un escape de mis responsabilidades.

-¿Podríamos vernos de nuevo?

-Claro princesa, en unas semanas viajaremos a su reino.

-Te estaré esperando con gusto.

-Espero que para esa fecha puedas caminar bien para el baile.

-Dalo por hecho.

"Después de eso tu padre decidió que te casarías conmigo porque era lo mejor para nuestro reino, lo cual me encanto de verdad"

Kurai no podía evitar sentirse plenamente bien, que hasta su apariencia regresaba a ser como en el pasado cuando compartía travesuras con Serenity, por primera vez en toda su vida sonreía al recordarlas juntas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Kiro que la había llamado a donde estaba.

-Kiro

-Veo que te diviertes en ese sitio.

-Así es, ya habíamos hablado déjame ir, tienes a dos subordinadas.

-Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste sobre la bola rosa...resulto ser más astuta de lo que imagine.

-¿Te engaño?

-Sí, escapo ayer después de que le pedí que buscara a su madre.

-Te lo mereces por confiado...¿Aun crees que está viva?

-Así es, no porque acabo de despertar mis poderes necesitan la semilla de mi hermana para aumentarlos.-Dijo sarcásticamente Kiro.

-Eso tiene mi propio propósito

-Queda claro que eres un ser completamente menor que yo.

La chica no pudo responder porque el hombre le lanzo un poder que por un momento creyo que la atacaría, pero despertó en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

** 3**

_**Una Señal del Destino**_

**Ahora si pueden matarme por todo lo que deseen, no pude evitar pasar estas escenas de Seiya y Kurai, es parte de la trama que si no la pongo no tendría sentido escribir esta historia.**

**Les doy las gracias por seguirme y dejarme reviews así que sean pacientes conmigo y les prometo que en todo tendra su recompensa.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. 3 3 **


	37. El reencuentro esperado

**El esperado reencuentro**

_**Paso el tiempo rápidamente, exactamente unos seis meses.**_

Serena decido dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de lo que quedaba del palacio después de darse cuenta que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Esto no fue obra de mi cristal de plata, ya que no funciona como antes, parece ahora un simple cristal.

-¿Quién más podría poseer el mismo poder que tú?

-Chibi chibi o mejor dicho Mitsuki y mi hija Rini, pero sería imposible ya que ella desapareció hace tiempo.

-No te desanimes así de esa manera ya que tú misma me enseñaste lo que es seguir adelante después de una perdida.

-¿Lo dices por Darien?

-Así es, no soporto aun la idea de que ya no este aquí a mi lado, me siento aun tan culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

-No te dejes vencer de esa manera Hina, ambas hemos sufrido por algo que nos hace falta a nuestro lado, no por eso dejamos que nos afecte.

-Eres demasiado fuerte y frágil a la vez, aun así no demuestras tus miedos ahora que te conozco mas a fondo en estos días que hemos compartido.

Serena sonrió tomando al pequeño Darién entre sus brazos-Es porque tengo la esperanza dentro de mi que ellos volverán en cualquier momento.

Muy cerca de aquel lugar estaban los chicos ayudando a todos los afectados del fenómeno natural, repartían comida y lo necesario para sobrevivir, ya que las cosechas y todos los demás alimentos vitales se habían perdido.

-Es un gran gesto todo esto que estamos haciendo con la gente-Lita

-Todo fue idea de Rini y Mitsuki.-Rei

-No fue nada muchachos, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que mama me enseño en el palacio.-Rini.

-La extraño demasiado-Mitsuki se detuvo queriendo llorar.

Rini se acerco tomándole la mano llevándosela del lugar.

-No tienes porque sentirte así, lo importante es que estamos las dos juntas.

-Quiero verlos Rini.

-Yo también...¿Me ayudarías con estos volantes?

-Claro

-Creo que necesitamos tomar un pequeño descanso, despues de todo las dos hemos trabajado mucho.

-Si tienes razón.

Serena vio como volaban vario pequeños papeles llevados por el viento cercano, uno de ellos llego hasta ella.

**"Gran concierto de beneficencia por parte de la Princesa Serena"**

_**"¿Quieres ser voluntario?**_

_**Anímate a contribuir con los mas afectados de el fenómeno natural**_

_-¿Princesa Serenity?-Serena sabia que solo había una princesa Serena a parte de ella, esto la lleno de nervios y alegría al mismo tiempo._

_Cuando diviso a dos pequeñas corriendo y gritando_

_-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan torpe de que esta ventisca se llevara todos los papeles.-Rini_

_-Perdón.-Mitsuki se acerco a tratar de recoger algunos cuando vio al bebe, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se trataba de una de sus hijas._

_-Hola_

_-¿Hola?-Sonrió-¿Es tu bebe?-Pregunto emocionada_

_-No, es de la mujer que esta con tu hermana._

_-¿Ósea que es hijo del padre de Rini?_

_Serena afirmo, vio como la pequeña sonreía emocionada de ver al bebe._

_-Eso quiere decir que es el hermano de Rini._

_Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al sanar _

_Rini llego y vio a las dos personas que estaban allí y noto que una de ellas era Hina._

_-Hola Rini-La mujer contesto entregándole parte de lo que había alcanzado a recoger._

_-¿Tu eres Hina?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Qué haces aquí cerca al palacio?_

_-No tienes porque temer, solo vine a dar un pequeño paseo._

_-¿Solo eso?_

_El llanto del bebe hizo que esta olvidara por completo sus malos pensamientos._

_-¿Quién es el?_

_-Es mi...hijo._

_-¿Tu hijo?_

_-Así es, también es tu hermano._

_-¿Qué?-Entro en un estado de shock por un momento. Entonces es hijo de mi padre?_

_-Mira hermanita es muy lindo el bebe de Hina ¿No crees?-Se a_

_**Kimonku un año después**_

Kiang toco a la puerta de la habitación de Kurai para saber cómo se encontraba

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Kiang

-Sigue por favor

El chico entro y la vio absolutamente desnuda, algo que lo avergonzó demasiado colocándose rojo dándose vuelta de inmediato.

-Discúlpame no sabía que estabas vistiéndote.

-No hay problema con eso, nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto.-Se acercó abrazándolo muy seductoramente

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Si supieras que Seiya hace mucho no me toca, eso me ha hecho querer estar con cualquier hombre que vea.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo Serena?

-Desde luego que se lo que estoy diciendo-Lo arrastro a la cama- También soy una reina muy necesitada de afecto.

-Es mejor que no intentes lo que piensas hacer

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?¿No soy mejor en todo de Kakyuu?

-Suéltame por favor.

-No hasta que me digas que soy realmente mucho mejor que ella.

Kiang la aparto con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a la chica

-Te estas perdiendo todo lo mejor de la Neo reina Serenity.

-Estas loca, le contare absolutamente todo a Seiya.

-Hazlo y recordaras lo que te paso en el pasado cuando te obligue a matar a tu linda Kakyuu.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No me recuerdas querido Kiang, mi más grande secuas en el pasado.

-¿Eres Kurai?

-Así es, no te alegra verme de nuevo-Se acercó seductoramente.

-Ya entiendo porque Serena se portaba de esa manera tan extraña

-No digas nada y solo recuerda lo que vivimos juntos hace muchos años mi querido Kiang.

-Todo lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa al obligarme a matar a Kakyuu

-Yo te vi muy complacido al matarla, me prometiste que lo harías para salvar a todos.

-Algo que ni siquiera cumpliste.

-Claro que lo cumplí, pero fue el quien no quiso que ustedes, ni el reino de Solárium sobrevivieran.

-¿El?, ¿te refieres a Kiro?

-Así es, no se mucho acerca de el pero me parece muy trágico que haya matado a su familia...pero creo que tú y yo estamos en algo más importante que las locuras de Kiro.

-Aléjate por favor.

-Revivamos nuestro amor de aquellos tiempo mi Kiang, o es que ahora que estas nuevamente con ella le serás fiel.

-Deja de mentirme, solo me usaste para matar a Kakyuu.

-Todo lo que quiero me es arrebatado y tu ni Seiya volverán a irse de mi lado.

-Eres una maldita, ¿Cómo puedes causarle tanto daño a tu hermana?

-No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con ella, soy única y quiero destruirla a como dé lugar.

-¿La mataste no es así?

-Puede ser que sí, tanto como voy a matar esa asquerosa relación de Seiya con Serena.

-No lo voy a permitir.

-Recuerda que yo aún tengo el control de tu mente y corazón.

-No es verdad.

Kurai regreso a su forma original y saco lo que parecía un pedazo de cristal y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Maldita infeliz.

Después de esto Kiang no tenia control de si mismo, solo se acerco apasionadamente a Kurai llevándola a la cama, Kakyuu tenia una extraña sensación y le preocupaba que Kiang no regresaba, así que fue a buscar a Serena/Kurai para preguntarle si lo había visto llegar.

La puerta de aquel lugar estaba abierta, asi que entro sin previo aviso, observo todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento rompiéndose su corazón en dos.

-¿Kiang?-Su corazón latía fuertemente y sin aliento.

Ambos reaccionaron de inmediato al escucharla

-Kakyuu-Kiang ni siquiera entendía que estaba haciendo allí.

-Te lo juro que no fue mi culpa Kayuu, el se me insinuó en esto.-Kurai como siempre siendo la victima.

-No, eso es mentira mi amor, ella...

-¿Ella que?, se te ofrecio como tu amante.

-No es eso.

-Entonces.

Kiang vio a Kurai recordando sus palabras del pasado

"Matare a Kakyuu si no lo haces tú, porque yo si cuido lo que es para mí y tú lo eres"

-¡Contéstame!-Kayuu insistió

-No lo sé...-Una fuerte cachetada fue lo que sintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras.

-No piense que me volverás a ver, lo nuestro termina aquí para siempre.

Seiya regreso con el pequeño ya de aproximadamente un año a la habitación cuando vio salir a su hermana llorando.

-¿Kakyuu que te sucede?

-Es mejor que nos vayamos inmediatamente de este lugar

No se explicaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, cuando vio salir a Kiang semi desnudo corriendo a buscar a Kakyuu.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué salió Kiang de tu habitación?

-No es obvio querido.-Se sentó seductoramente en la cómoda con solo un ligero babydoll que dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-No pudiste hacerle algo así a mi hermana.

-Claro que puedo, soy una reina y todos son mi presa fácil, después de todo soy encantadoramente.

-¿Qué está pasándote Serena?

-Que ya me aburrí de estar contigo, quiero tener más opciones en mi cama.

-Reacciona por favor Serena

-No tengo porque reaccionar de ninguna manera, tu hace más de un año que no te acercas a mí, dormimos en distintos lugares, además aquí he tenido muchos pretendientes.

-Esto no lo puedo estar escuchando de ti.

-La verdad es que ya no deseo estar ni un minuto más contigo Seiya Kou, no eres ni la mitad de los hombres que existen en este mundo ni en otro.

-Serena...

-La verdad solo me case contigo por lastima, te tuve entre mis brazos por complacerte y que tuvieras el gusto de tener a la gran reina de Tokio de cristal.

-Ya no soporto escucharte ni un minuto más, me marcho de este lugar con el pequeño Seiya.

-Haz lo que desees, después de todo no he querido ni querré a ninguno de esos malcriados mocosos.

Cuando escucho eso no dudo en dejar todas las cosas que recién comenzaba a guardar en la maleta, tomo al pequeño y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

"Al fin tu más grande amor se está extinguiendo gracias a mi plan de venganza Serenity"

Rei y Nicolás llegaron al lugar en que se harían las audiciones para el evento de caridad, el como siempre ayudaba en todo al igual que los chicos.

-No te hubieras molestado con estas cosas Nicolás, es tu dinero.

-Rei no me importa eso, siempre y cuando pueda ayudar a los demás.

-Pues te lo agradecemos de todo corazón...pero no quiero que estés acabándote todo lo que tienes, ¿con que me mantendrás cuando vivamos juntos?

-¿Acaso quieres vivir conmigo?

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, soné como una interesada, perdóname.

-Desde luego que quiero que todo lo que tengo te pertenezca mi querida Rei, también deseo que vivamos juntos si es a lo que te refieres. - Se acerco mas.-Precisamente yo tengo algo importante para darte Rei.

-¿Qué?-Este se arrodillo quitando todo lo que tenia en las manos y tambien en las de Rei y se arrodillo.

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo y formar una familia?

-Nicolas...-Rei estaba completamente anonadada con aquella improvisada propuesta.

Ami que ya llegaba con Hotaru y Rini notaron la escena de ese momento, decidieron quedarse a esperar espiando a ver que le contestaba la guardiana del fuego.

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando que es chicos?-Hotaru dijo sin dejar de observarlos.

-Dile que si tia Rei -Rini dijo y de inmediato Ami le tapo la boca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso tía Ami?

-Se supone que esto no deberíamos estar viendo jovencita-Ami

-Si, es un momento intimo y de celebración de los dos.-Taiki.

-Así que mejor vámonos.

-No, yo quiero ver-Hotaru.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la respuesta de la joven guardiana de la destrucción.

-¿Tienes curiosidad sobre esto no es así Hotaru?

-Bueno, es que...¿Acaso no quieren saber si Rei al fin sienta cabeza y deja de pelear con Serena-Sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas.

-¿Tiene algo que ver algo en esto mi tío Sammy?-Rini no fue discreta preguntándole a lo que Hotaru la miro aun mas nerviosa y roja.

-Vengan rápido muchachas, creo que ya va ser.-Taiki

Hotaru esquivo por completo aquella conversación corriendo a donde estaban los demás, pero se dio cuenta que Rini sabia absolutamente todo.

Rei estaba paralizada aun después de un minuto, Nicolás se sintió tonto por tomarla por sorpresa.

-¿Rei?-Le toco su mano sintiéndola muy fría y sudada a la vez.

-Jamás me imagine que me pedirías esto en estos momentos...estoy muy nerviosa.

-Creo que debí esperar a darte una mejor sorpresa.

-No importa en este momento y lugar es el mejor que nada...pero viendo como están las cosas en el planeta, no creo que sea buena idea que nos casemos.

-¿Pero Rei?...-Nicolás estaba desanimado al escucharla, pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de ella en su boca.

-¿Podríamos casarnos en cuanto todo esto termine?

-¿Significa que...?

-Por supuesto que si me casaría contigo Nicolás, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar desde que te conocí - Corrió a sus brazos tan cariñosamente besándolo llena de emociones.

No pudieron evitar escuchar los aplausos y elogios por parte de los chicos que estaban en la entrada del auditorio.

-Sabia que me estaban espiando porque no llegaban a tiempo.

-No queríamos interrumpir la propuesta de matrimonio.-Hotaru

-Si querida tía Reí o mejor dicho, futura Señora Kumada.-Rini

-Rini no digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas.-Rei dijo tan ilusionada

-Felicitaciones Rei, ya era hora que Nicolas y tu sentaran cabeza-Taiki

-Gracias, pero no hay porque tomar esto como una celebración importante, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en todo esto que estamos haciendo.-Nicolás

-Si, dentro de unos minutos comenzaran las audiciones de nuestra nueva imagen.

-Me gustaría que mi hermano estuviera aquí para presenciar todo lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo que ha estado ausente.-Taiki.

-El y mama estarán muy agradecidos con todo esto que hemos hecho, se los aseguro chicos.-Rini.

Todos entendían que Rini estaba desecha por no ver a su madre desde que desapareciera con Eliot hace mucho, pero ella no demostraba nada de eso pues su madre a había enseñado a ser una chica fuerte.

-¿Dónde esta Eliot?

-Tuvo que regresar a Elision, saben que ese lugar debe ser cuidado por el y yo debo permanecer aquí hasta que regrese mama.

-¿Rini y Hotaru podrían venir a ayudarme aquí por favor?-Chibi chibi grito desde el escenario.

Las dos chicas sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron a su llamado.

-Rini se hace la fuerte pero por dentro esta totalmente débil.-Ami.

-Todo esto la ha ayudado a soportar la ausencia de Serena.-Rei.

-!Chicas ya están llegando las personas para la audición¡-Mina llego halando a Yaten muy histérica.

-¿Podrias calmarte un poco Mina?-Rei.

-Pero hay mucho que hacer.-Mina

-Mi diosa del amor todo va a estar bien... no te preocupes por nada.-Le da un beso apasionado que la deja sin aliento y sin habla.

-Vaya que forma de calmarla.-Taiki.

-Tenia que ser la diosa del amor.-Rei dijo a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada dirigiéndose a sus puestos.

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Serena llego a la audición por petición de Hina para que volviera a ver a su familia, a Rini no la veía desde el día que se vieron ya que escucho que se habían ido alrededor del mundo organizando varios eventos de caridad.

-Disculpa ¿Vienes para la audición de hoy?

-¿Katerine?

-¿Nos conocemos?  
-Si...bueno...no.-Serena estaba nerviosa y emocionada.-Soy hermana de Hina Kusaka, ella me dijo que podría hablar contigo para venir a la audición.

-¿Así que eres hermana de esa mujer?

-Si...ella cometió algunos errores pero te aseguro que es otra persona después de que la reina le dio el perdón real y esta con su bebe.

-Lo sé...no tenías que darme ese pequeño sermón sobre tu hermana.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Rini y Mitsuki nos dijeron todo durante las giras, parece que son de la familia después de todo.

-Me alegra que estén todos bien después de lo que ocurrió, su madre debe estar orgullosa.-Serena no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y a la vez triste y Katerine se sintió un poco desconcertada al verla.

-Regreso en un momento

La chica no entendía que le sucedía con aquella joven, mientras que Serena se sentía muy mal queriendo llorar, pero no quería arruinar aquel momento.

"Espero que Katherine o los demás me reconozcan, espero verte pronto mi amado Seiya"-Dijo observando al cielo.

Hotaru tropezó con Serena en ese momento pidiendo disculpas de inmediato, las dos no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-Serena

-Si, perdóname.

-No hay de que Hotaru- Sonrió y siguió su camino

Algo que Hotaru no pudo evitar fue sentir un palpito de que de algún lado la conocía, Sammy llego hasta donde estaba la chica distraída.

-Me quede esperándote afuera que tuve que llegar hasta aquí por mi cuenta.

-Perdóname pero me distraje.

-¿Hotaru Tomoe distraída?

-No me hagas caso, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedi?

-Claro, hay muchas chicas aquí, crees que alguna sea capaz de cantarla como Serena.

-No lo creo pero vamos a intentarlo.-Hotaru.

-No puedo acompañarte hoy porque tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina con papa.

-Querías que estuvieras conmigo en las audiciones.

-Descuida, te compensare esta noche saliendo juntos.-Sammy

-¿A dónde?-Hotaru se ruborizo

-Es una sorpresa así que señorita Tomoe no se impaciente.-Sammy

-Te agradezco mucho ese detalle Sammy, esperare ansiosa esa sorpresa.-La chica seguía sonrojada.

Sammy se acercaba para despedirse pero se dio cuenta que Rini llegaba con Souichi en ese momento.

-Viene tu padre.-Sammy retrocedió de su lado y Hotaru reaccionó de inmediato.

-Hotaru ¿ya llego lo que estábamos esperando?.-Souichi

-Si papa, Sammy fue muy amable en traérmelos.-Hotaru

-¿Qué es?-Rini

-La canción que la reina dejo antes de que todo se viniera abajo... ella seria quien la cantaría, pero dado a que no ha regresado, otra persona la cantara para el evento.

-Mama hizo esta canción...entonces debe ser una persona que sea digna de ella.

-Tienes toda la razón, alguien que se parezca a Serena, igual de llorona y gritona -Sammy

-Tío Sammy siempre eres un latoso.-Rini

Serena desde la distancia observaba como tenían esa armonía familiar entre todos.

_No puedo llegar y decirles quien soy así de fácil...puedo meterlos en problemas...además están tan felices así, incluso Rini._

_-Como me gustaría abrazarla mis queridas hija, mi pequeña dama necesito sentirte en mis brazos para saber que en verdad estas viva._

_-Señorita Selene Kusaka._

_-Si_

_-Ah es usted...por favor pase, es la primera participante._

_-Gracias._

_Katherine no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por la reacción que ella le causaba._

_-¿No es esa la hermana de Hina?-Mitsuki_

_-Si, vamos a ver que tal es cantando.-Rini_

_-¿Qué es todo este alboroto chicos?-Dijo Seiya cargando al pequeño y Kakyuu a su lado._

_-¿Seiya?-Rini_

_-Papa estas aquí...volviste al fin.-Chibi chibi corrió hacia los dos y el bebe estaba muy feliz_

_-¿Rini?_

_-Si, soy yo...-Rini lo abrazo muy nostálgica.-Te extrañe mucho Papa.-Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Yo igual te extrañe jovencita.-Limpio la lagrimas de la pequeña_

_-¿Y mama?_

_-Tu madre..._

_-Decidió quedarse por un tiempo, quiere conocer mas nuestro planeta, así que hicimos un intercambio.-Kakyuu intento lo mas posible colocar una sonrisa._

_-No puedo creer que mama se alejara de ti así de esa manera.-Rini_

_-No te preocupes... ella volverá cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo, lo importante ahora es saber que has regresado con todos nosotros pequeño bombón rosa._

_-Notaste que ya no es la chica mayor.-Chibi chibi_

_-No se peleen las dos por favor, además sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible._

_-¿Y que han hecho las dos damitas?-Kakyuu_

_-Viajamos por el mundo tia Kakyuu, organizando eventos de caridad-Chibi chibi._

_-¿Eso es lo que ha ayudado a levantar el planeta?-Seiya_

_-No, Rini con ayuda de su cristal fue capaz de revitalizarlo.-Hotaru_

_-Quizá fue porque salve a mi hermanita de los ataques del enemigo el mismo día que llegue de nuevo._

_-Te felicito por eso Rini.-Seiya._

_-Ven para que veas lo que estamos organizando ahora papa.-Mitsuki estaba emocionada halándolo cuando la vio en el escenario, una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, un hermoso vestido morado._

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave**_  
_** How can I love when I'm afraid to fall / El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas,¿cómo ser valiente?**_  
_**¿cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer**__**?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_  
_**One step closer**_  
_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more/Pero viéndote solo,**_  
_**todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen,**_  
_**un paso más cerca,**_  
_**he muerto todos los días esperándote,**_  
_**querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,**_  
_**durante mil años.**_  
_**te querré por otros mil más.**_

Rini estaba tan impactada con la voz tan hermosamente suave y dulce que tenia aquella mujer, que para evitar quizás caer en alguna trampa mirar las hojas de la melodía de su madre.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?

-¿Qué sucede?-Hotaru.

-¿Acaso tu le diste la letra de la canción a las participantes?

-No, las dejamos que eligieran la melodía que quisieran.

-Ella esta cantando la misma melodía de mama.

-¿Qué?

-Si...mira esta es la letra de mama ¿no?-Rini se acerco a las dos.

Estas se quedaron sorprendidas al notar que en verdad era la misma melodía.

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_  
_**One step closer/ El tiempo permanece detenido,**_  
_**belleza en todo lo que ella es,**_  
_**seré valiente,**_  
_**no dejaré que nada se lleve**_  
_**lo que está delante de mí,**_  
_**cada respiración,**_  
_**cada hora que ha llegado a (ha terminado en) esto,**_  
_**un paso más cerca.**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría,**_  
_**el tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí,**_  
_**te he querido durante mil años,**_  
_**te querré por otros mil más. **_

_Serena noto que en aquel lugar se encontraba su gran amor junto a su pequeño y no dejaba de observarla, eso la tenia entre correr o seguir cantando para la audición._

_-Perfecto señorita, espérenos y en cuanto terminen las audiciones le daremos su resultado.-Yaten_

_-Gracias.-Bajo del escenario sin dejar de ver a sus amigos que como siempre eran muy profesionales._

_-Mama, mama-Repetía a su lado el pequeño Seiya._

_-¿Qué dices?-Seiya dijo impresionado._

_-Quiero ver a Mama._

_-Sabes que no esta aquí._

_-Si lo esta papa...quiero verla por favor._

_-¿Espera Seiya a donde vas?_

Rini se acerco a Serena después de que esta bajara del escenario, estaba realmente intrigada con todas esas coincidencias.

-¿Disculpa podríamos hablar un minuto?

-Claro.

-Tengo una pequeña duda con respecto a la canción que acabas de interpretar

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es la misma que mi madre compuso antes de marcharse a Kimonku.

-Yo...-No sabia si contarle la verdad a su hija sobre todo aquello.

-!Mama¡-El pequeño Seiya corrió al lado de Serena muy contento y cariñoso.

-¿Seiya que haces...ella no es mama?

-Shi lo es...mama...mi mama-Repetía

Serena disimulo todo aquello y solo se agacho para mirar lo hermoso y lo lindo que se había puesto su hijo en todo ese tiempo de ausencia.

"Cada día te pareces mas a tu papa"

-Jovencito no te escapes así de esta manera quieres-Seiya llego un poco mal humorado.

-Parece que cada día se va pareciendo mas a ti papa.-Rini dijo riendo.

-No es gracioso...-Pero no pudo articular mas palabras al sentirse atraído por la encantadora presencia de la joven.-¿Tu quien eres?

-Es hermana de Hina, al parecer es muy buena cantante como mama y le gustan los niños.-Rini

-Perdónenme pero es que este pequeño cree que soy su madre.-Sonrió tímidamente mirando a Seiya.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-Seiya no podía siquiera dejar de observarla.

-Si...solo que mis propios hijos están lejos por ahora...vivo en estados unidos.

-Seiya es mejor que regreses a casa ahora-Rini dijo un poco molesta por como miraba a aquella mujer sin saber que era su madre.

-Claro...el pequeño Seiya debe descansar después de ese largo viaje.

Al tomar al pequeño de los brazos de serena, no pudo evitar sentir una conexión como la que tuvo hace años con Serena, esta lo que hizo fue desmayarse de los mismos nervios que le provocaban estar cerca de el.

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Kurai regreso muy feliz a ver a Kiro, después de haber causado la gran ruptura amorosa de Serena y Seiya.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte jovencita.-Kiro

-No es para tanto, estaba solo divirtiéndome con todos los guardianes del reino de Kimonku y con el amor de tu querida sobrina.

-Cuanta crueldad hay en ti...no solo estabas interesada en Seiya, sino en ese guardián de Kimonku.

-Todos deberían estar de rodillas ante mi comiendo de mi mano y complaciéndome.

-Ya veo que te has puesto en una actitud egoísta y malcriada.

-Gracias por esos halagos, es lo que quiero que de ahora en adelante piensen de Serena.

-¿Regresaras a la tierra?

-Por supuesto que si, debo culminar mi plan para que así mi hermana, si aun esta viva se le rompa el corazón y la maldición comience.

-Tal parece que ella en verdad murió en aquella ocasión, así que tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para Seiya, Lethe esta siempre informándome.

-Perfecto...¿Y que hay de esas estúpidas outers que mantienes en el sueño profundo desde que te atacaron.

-Se quedaran así de esa manera hasta que las necesite.

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Nuevamente en Tokio, Seiya atendía a la chica que se había desmayado llevándola afuera para que tomara un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?

-Si...gracias, creo que fue un poco de fatiga emocional al conocerte.

-No te preocupes, sucede que a todas les gusta este guapo chico.

-Pero solo tienes ojos para una sola chica y esa es la madre de tu hijo.

-Vaya que tu me conoces mejor que nadie.

-No digas eso, apenas y soy tu fan...me encantan tus canciones, por eso decidí visitar a mi hermana y se me presento esta oportunidad de conocerte.

-Te agradezco que hayas sido tan considerada en adicionar para el evento.

-¿Serena tu esposa donde esta?

-Ella se quedo en Kimonku y no creo que regrese en un largo tiempo-

"Así que es verdad lo que me dijo Hina, Kurai me esta suplantando.

-Me alegra regresar aquí después de tanto tiempo y notar que todo esta como antes gracias a la valentía de Rini y Mitsuki.

-¿Están bien las cosas entre ustedes dos?

-No se si debería responderte eso, en este momento no quiero pensar en nada.

-No te preocupes, quizá algún día sepas lo que en verdad sucedió.-Serena no pudo evitar tocar su mano sintiéndose bien al hacerlo.

Seiya estaba impresionado con la reacción al ella tocarlo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole?

-Discúlpame pero debo regresar con lo demás, creo que ya te sientes mejor ¿no?

-Si, gracias.

-Te veré pronto si pasas la audición.-Dijo esto en cuanto salió corriendo sin dejar de sentirse nervioso.

Serena por su parte estaba entre feliz y triste por aquel bello momento que tuvo al lado del hombre que mas amaba sin notar que cerca de ese mismo lugar estaba Katherine y Kakyuu observando lo sucedido.

-Soy Serena, la verdadera.-Sus lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro.

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Mátenme, no me maten jejeje arrójenme lo que quieran si no les gusto este capitulo, en verdad esto se pone mas emocionante cada vez mas, quisiera seguir escribiendo pero el deber me llama por esta semana estoy rellena de trabajos y este fue el tiempo que tuve para actualizar.

No se preocupen por Serena, pronto se darán cuenta de lo que es lo que realmente sucede, y si ya paso un largo año y el pequeñín de Seiya esta crecidito, digamos algo así como cuando chibi chibi estaba en la tierra la primera vez, por el ambiente de Kimonku años luz lo hicieron crecer jejeje.

Gregorio mátala porque yo también la matare pero no por ahora jajajaja.

Sol Herrera no te preocupes porque todo tendrá un final feliz.

Muchas gracias Kat Kou por leer esta loca historia apasionada, espero te guste.

Klaudya no te preocupes ya que yo debo muchas historias por leer también jejeje

Kamisumi no me odies jejejeje te aseguro que no pasara nada entre ellos.

Gracias a todos por leerme y seguir mi historia, espero que de verdad les encante el final que les tengo preparado.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	38. La ira de la Luna

**La ira de la Luna **

-Qué extraño que Seiya se comporte de tan amable con esa mujer que apenas conoció hoy

-Es de esperarse que este así ya que Serena lo trato muy mal.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero entrar en detalles de lo que paso por favor Katherine, me duele profundamente.

-Es algo referente a Serena no es verdad

-Es que jamás pensé que ella y Kiang me harían una cosa así, me engañaron-Las gruesas lágrimas de Kakyuu no eran nada comparado con las lágrimas que sentía en su corazón.

-¿Está segura de eso?

-Si, por eso fue que decidimos regresar, ella se quedó porque los dos terminaron hace mucho la relación que tenían, Seiya me dijo que estaba realmente extraña con alguna de sus actitudes, lo que provoco su lejanía de ella.

-Jamás estuvieron juntos de nuevo.

-No, Seiya le daba excusas de querer dormir con él bebe, jamás lo vi tan decidido como aquel día.

-Quizá haya alguna explicación a todo esto.

-No la hay Katherine, quizá Kiang del presente no es el mismo del pasado que ame tanto.

-¿Trataste de hablar con él?

-El llego a mi habitación a tratar de darme una explicación.

**Flash Back**

Kakyuu estaba en la cama llorando a mares, cuando el joven guardián llego si anunciarse antes.

-¿Qué quieres Kiang? ¿Romperme más es corazón?

-Kakyuu entiéndeme por favor, no quise lastimarte por favor, perdóname.

-¿Perdonar qué? Quien sabe cuántas veces no te has acostado con ella desde que estamos aquí.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Siempre me estas evadiendo últimamente y ahora se la razón…estabas con ella.

-Escucha, hay una razón que por el momento no puede decirte porque me tiene amenazado.

-¿Serena te tiene amenazado?

-Ella no es Serena…es otra persona.

-¿Estas creyéndome una tonta verdad?

-Créeme por favor Kakyuu, te lo pido…sabes que yo no sería capaz de algo como eso.

-¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!-Seiya entro muy enojado en ese momento observando todo.

-Seiya…

-No me digas nada-Seiya se acercó muy enojado propinándole un golpe partiéndole el labio.-Eres un maldito infeliz, como te atreves a lastimar de esa manera a mi hermana.

Kiang solo lo observo sin decir ni media palabra, el peli azabache estaba completamente lleno de ira.

-Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo Kakyuu, que los dos se queden revolcándose.

-Esperen por favor…Kakyuu.

-No te atrevas.

Fin Flash Back.

-No puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo, Serena debe estar completamente loca.

-Ojala Seiya jamás la perdone, porque yo no quiero siquiera verla

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza de amor**

Seiya Jr estaba siendo interrogado por Rini, esperando a que regresara su padre para ir a casa.

-Te digo que ella es mama, por eso me acerque a saludarla.

-Creo que estas mal hermanito, Mama esta en Kimonku.

-Ella no es mama, me daba miedo que se me acercara, siempre estuve al lado de papa.

-¿Con la hermana de Hina no te sucede eso?

-No, me siento a gusto estar con ella, hermanita es nuestra Mama.

-Esta muy mal.

-Vamos a casa mi pequeño, Mama Ikuko quiere volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Sí, debes llevarlo porque parece que el cambio de atmosferas lo tiene descoordinado de quien es quien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dice que Mama es esa mujer a la que se acercó.

-Si lo es…créanme.

-Vamos a casa y te mostrare quien es tu madre realmente.

-De acuerdo.

-En cuanto termines vuelve a casa con Mitsuki.

-Claro.

Se despidieron, pero Rini no pudo evitar pensar que quizá aquella mujer estaba comenzando alguna estrategia de ataque.

-Es muy raro que el pequeño Seiya piense de esa manera.

-¿Rini has visto a Mitsuki?

-No, estaba con Seiya Jr, ella me dijo que iría a tomar un descanso porque se sentía mal y no quiso que la acompañara.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza de amor**

Mitsuki se sentía peor que antes, su respiración estaba muy acelerada y el pecho le dolía mucho más.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando, no quiero desaparecer.

Serena se sintió algo mal nuevamente pero no entendía porque, cuando vio muy cerca y desanimada a la pequeña que de repente se desmayó en medio del jardín, Serena al ver esto corrió desesperada hasta donde estaba.

-Mitsuki…cariño que te sucede.

-Mama ¿Eres tu verdad?

-Mitsuki.

-Lo siento dentro de mi corazón…Mama.

-¿Qué te ocurre mi amor?

-No me dejes desaparecer de este mundo mama…

-¿Qué?...Mitsuki…aquí estoy, no te preocupes-Serena lloraba demasiado, tanto así que su poder surgió dándole fuerzas a la pequeña que volvió a tener su aspecto normal.

-¿Mama?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…creí que no volverías de Kimonku…te extrañaba.

-No sé de qué hablas pequeña.

-¿Mama que te sucede?, porque estabas con esa apariencia.

-¿Acaso puedes ver mi verdadera apariencia?

-Si

-No le digas nada a nadie por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Debo irme ahora mismo…

-¡Mama!

-Princesa Mitsuki-Eos se acercó preocupado

-Acabo de ver a mama, es esa mujer que canto la canción que compuso ella.-Mitsuki

-¡Tú estás demente o que te pasa!-Rini

-No es verdad lo que te digo.-Mitsuki

-Nuestro hermano está delirando la misma cosa, no será que te contagiaste de esa enfermedad de Kimomku.

-Se los aseguro Eos y Rini, ella me dio un poco de su poder cuando me desmaye y pude verla tal cual es.

-¿Estabas desapareciendo de nuevo?-Eos

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?-Rini

-No es algo que puedas arreglar con el cristal de plata Rini.-Eos

-Díganme sin rodeos por favor, soy tu hermana.-Rini

-He estado a punto de desaparecer porque Kurai me arrebato hace mucho mi semilla estelar.-Mitsuki

-¿Qué?-Rini

-Solo sigue viva gracias al poder del amor de sus padres.-Eos

-¿Esto no lo sabe nuestros padres?-Rini

-No quiero que se alteren, te lo pido.-Mitsuki

-Pero esto es importante por favor deja que les diga a los demás sobre tu padecimiento.-Rini

-Ya te dije que no…solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo que me queda ayudándote, no tienes por qué entrometerte en esto…además ya me siento mejor con lo que mama hizo.-Mitsuki la vio un poco enojada.

-De acuerdo, pero vuelves a tener esas recaídas me veré obligada a contarles a todos.

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Casa Tsukino

-Qué bueno que has regresado Seiya.-Kenji

-Mi hermana y yo decidimos regresar ahora que todo estas tan cambiadas gracias a las pequeñas de esta casa.

-Sí, tenía tantos deseos de que regresaran, ¿Y mi hija Serena? ¿Dónde está?-Ikuko

-Se quedó por un tiempo en Kimonku, creo que se acostumbró tanto a ese lugar que no dudo que vuelva en varios días.

-¿Se quedó sola? ¿Qué hay si llega el enemigo a atacarla?-Kenji

-Le prometo que no le pasara nada, ella estará bien con el General Kiang, en cuanto quiera regresar lo hará Señor.-Trato de disimular su enojo ante ellos.

-¿Este bebe es el pequeño Seiya?-Ikuko dijo disimulando al ver la cara de Seiya.

-Si...-Seiya

-¿Eres Mama Ikuko?-Seiya Jr.

-Así es pequeño Seiya, soy tu abuela-Ikuko

-Quería conocerte, Papa me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

-Creo que el pequeño necesita descansar después de ese largo viaje, ¿podrías encargarte de eso?-Seiya

-Claro que si Seiya, necesitara un baño para que duerma tranquilamente toda la noche.-Ikuko lo cargo

-Gracias.-Seiya respiro aliviado.

Ikuko llevo al pequeño a su habitación buscando la ropa adecuada, lo subió en la cama mientras se preparaba para su ducha.

-¿Mama no está aquí en casa?-Seiya Jr

-No, ella estará fuera del planeta por tiempo indefinido…ya escuchaste a tu padre.-Ikuko

-Esa mujer que está en el planeta de mi tía Kakyuu no es mi mama, ella se quedó aquí pero nadie me cree.-Seiya Jr

-Hijo creo que te hace falta Serena que la confundes con cualquier persona de este mundo.-Ikuko

-Pero ella me trataba mal y no quería estar cerca, siempre estuve con papa, me daba miedo que me lastimara.-Seiya Jr

-Hijo…

-Sé que tu ni nadie me cree por ser pequeño, pero es la verdad, mama es esa persona que vi en las audiciones de hoy.-Seiya Jr

Ikuko no comprendía si era verdad todo lo que su nieto le decía, solo se dignó a abrazarlo.

**:::**  
**:::**

**Sala de estar de los Tsukino**

-¿Hubo algún problema con Serena?-Kenji

-Por supuesto que no Señor Tsukino, ella se quedó por su cuenta en mi planeta.-Seiya

-No quisiera escuchar que se pelearon por alguna cosa.-Kenji

De alguna manera Kenji presentía que Seiya le estaba ocultando algo, Seiya sabía que si se enteraba podría enojarse demasiado, así que prefirió no decir nada de lo que sucedía.

-Debo volver a ayudar a los demás, creo que necesitan ayuda con la elección de la nueva cantante-Se levantó evitando su mirada y la interrogación de Kenji.

-Espera Seiya.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede Señor?

-Cuando tengas la confianza de contarme lo que pasa te entenderé ¿De acuerdo?

-Si por supuesto y le aseguro que todo está bien entre su hija y yo.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Los chicos regresaron al auditorio esperando los resultados de la prueba de audición, entre las finalistas estaba Serena, cosa que por alguna razón sabían que la elegirían.

Ya en el descanso de las audiciones Rini se acercó para verificar que en verdad esa mujer estaba allí.

-¿Tía Ami porque la eligieron a ella si canto la misma canción de mi mama?

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, esta canción la compuso mi madre y la dejo en una de sus cosas privadas hasta hoy me la entrego Mama Ikuko.

-Es cierto, te diré que me encanto la actuación que tuvo esa chica, todos estamos de acuerdo que podría ser la elegida.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si…te sucede algo extraño con esa chica.-Rei apareció después de escuchar la conversación.

-Creo que tengo la impresión que trama algo, no por nada es la hermana de Hina.

-Pero si Hina fue perdonada por Serena porque volvería a atacar con su hermana.

-Además tiene un pequeño por quien vivir ¿no?

-Sí, pero saben que mi madre es un poco ingenua perdonando a todo el mundo.

-Talvez sirva de algo que este cerca de nosotros eligiéndola-Rei

-Claro que sí, nos mantendríamos al tanto de sus movimientos.

-¿Quién la vigilaría?

-Por supuesto que tu Rini, eres la que la conoces un poco más.

-Está bien, pero tengo algo más que contarle…-Observo a Mitsuki y esta se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de contarles todo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Seiya llego enojado.

-¿Por qué llegas de mal humor hermano?

-¿Acaso te hace falta Serena?-Mina dijo sin discreciones

-Podrían callarse y continuar con esto que no soporto estar ni un minuto aquí?

-Cálmate tú que estas como si te hubieran hecho daño.

-Necesito hablar con todos ahora mismo.

Dejaron todo lo que hacían para ir a la sala de juntas, Serena que estaba observando cada detalle de ese lugar repleto de imágenes de ella con Seiya y los demás, allí estaba la camisa que le encantaba de Seiya, intacta como siempre y con el aroma que lo caracterizaba.

-Cuanto extraño tu aroma mi querida estrella- Dijo nostálgica tomando una de las fotos donde estaban todos como familia.

Sintió pasos cerca así que se desesperó porque no sabía como explicar que hacía en ese lugar privado para ellos, su única salida fue meterse debajo de la mesa muy asustada junto a las cosas que había tomado.

-Podemos hablar aquí sin que nadie intervenga y se enteren las chicas lo que les tengo que contar.

-¿Por qué?-Rei

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Serena no es así?-Ami

Seiya observo la foto donde estaban recién casados, no sabía cómo empezar a decirles todo, Serena observo que una lagrima cayo desde su ojo al retrato, esto le dolió demasiado.

-Seiya que pasa…-Yaten

-Pasa…que Serena me engaño con Kiang

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Serena te engaño con Kiang?-Mina

-Lo que escuchaste Mina, Kiang y ella estaban en la cama juntos cuando Kakyuu fue a preguntarle si lo había visto.

Serena estaba tan asombrada con esa revelación al igual que los demás que estaban escuchando.

-¿Fue por eso que prefirió quedarse?

-No, yo regrese porque me lastimo todo lo que me dijo…que solo era una de sus tantas aventuras, solo se casó conmigo por lastima.

-Pero Serena sería incapaz de lastimarte de esa manera Seiya...ella te ama con todo el corazón.-Luna

-Es verdad, Luna es testigo de todo lo que ella sufrió cuando te fuiste.

-Pues no me parece que me ame tanto ahora que me dijo también que no quería a nadie de sus hijos.

-¿Tú crees que ella es capaz de algo así?

-Miren chicos, no quiero siquiera mencionar nada de esto y que llegue a oídos de las chicas porque no sabría que decirles, no quiero hablar más del tema entienden.

-¿Y si regresa?

-No voy a volver con ella jamás, olvídenlo…ahora vamos que todos nos están esperando.

Así como termino de hablar salió junto a los demás que aún no comprendían el comportamiento de Serena.

La chica debajo de la mesa salió con toda su cara completamente mojada de lágrimas por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, Kurai era una maldita desalmada que le había destruido casi todo su mundo, más que eso se sentía llena de ira y dolor por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a Seiya.

Decidió regresar a casa de Hina aun molesta, está la vio tan distinta a como siempre la veía todos los días.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la audición?-Hina

Serena no fue capaz siquiera de mirarla, tampoco le dirigió la palabra.- ¿Lograste verlos no es así?

Se tapó la cara comenzando a llorar desesperada, tanto así que Hina le preocupo su estado, no entendía que pudo haberle sucedido para que este de esa manera.

-Kurai destruyo por completo el amor que Seiya sentía por mí, ahora me odia.

-¿Ya sabes algo?

-Sí, le hizo creer a Seiya que yo lo engañe con el General Kiang quien es el prometido de Kakyuu, además le dijo que solo me había casado con él por lastima y que no quería a sus hijos, ¿Puedes creer eso de mí?

-Siempre supe que algo asi se tramaría cuando dijo que te destrozaría por completo la vida la última vez que la vi.

-¿Tu lo sabias no es así?

-No llegue siquiera a imaginar que se haría pasar por ti para eso…crei que lo haría para quedarse al lado de Seiya y no para separarse de el.

-Pues así lo hizo- Se levantó de la cama mirando al espejo arrojando fuertemente un objeto que tenía en su mano, nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron arrojándola al suelo.- ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

-Cálmate por favor, no seas tan cruel contigo misma si no hiciste nada de eso.

-Pero él piensa que así es… ¿Dime cómo puedo ir a decirle que soy su Serena dentro de este cuerpo de ilusión…¿Cómo?

-Lo mejor será que te traiga un calmante para que descanses y pienses bien las cosas, después veré como arreglare todo este desastre.

Serena estaba realmente - alejada de su realidad, lo único que quería era llorar y llorar por todo lo que sucedía.

Hina estaba preocupada que por poco se lastima cortando con el cuchillo, no sabía cómo ayudarla, le lastimaba demasiado que Kurai le hiciera tal cosa a los dos.

-No puedo con todo esto-Dejo de cortar agachando su cabeza para llorar.-Kurai eres muy cruel, deberías dejar en paz a Serena, no vez que ella sufre por ti.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?-Lethe

-Eres tu…me tomas en un mal momento.-Hina se limpió sus ojos ignorando el comentario anterior.

-¿Aun lloras por él no es así?

-Hermana, por favor te pido que me ayudes con algo…no me lo niegues por favor.

-Algo extraño te sucede y quiero que me lo digas de una vez.

-Es solo que…en mi habitación esta la Neo Reina Serenity.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sé que esa vez no me creíste, pero es la verdad, Kurai la está suplantando y ella se dio cuenta de todo hace muy pocas horas y está llorando.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué traicione a Kurai y a Kiro?...esto lo deben saber ellos dos, por eso estoy aquí.

-No lo hagas, no la lastimes más de lo que ha sufrido el saber lo que ella le hizo.

-No puedo concederte eso que pides, si Kurai se entera que la oculto y que además estoy contigo me matara.

-Tu y yo sabemos que somos unas esclavas por voluntad propia de esos dos, somos hermanas y nuestra meta era lograr que termináramos las luchas de nuestros planetas y vivir en paz, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado, sé que debemos estar unidas para lograrlo.

-Entonces deja de una vez por todo ese lado maligno y dale una oportunidad a la Reina Serenity, ella es capaz de devolvernos la libertad y la armonía del universo con el príncipe Seiya.

-¿Tu lo crees así?-Lethe fue a la habitación observándola descansar.

-Desde luego que si hermanita.

-Confiare en tus palabras.

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por parte de las dos chicas, el cuerpo de Lethe comenzó a brillar de una manera que la regreso a su estado natural sin poderes, las dos sonrieron abrazándose de nuevo.

-No comprendo que me pasa.-

-Eres una simple mortal, parece que el deseo dentro de tu corazón se cumplió.

-¿Mi deseo?

-Estar a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos.

-Creo que sí, me alegra mucho estar en esta forma…gracias Neo Reina Serenity.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Kiro trataba de hallar a Lethe pero no podía siquiera sentirla para atraerla con él, eso lo tenía muy molesto pues eso le daba a entender que había desaparecido para siempre.

-¿Por qué tan molesto querido Kiro?-Kurai apareció de repente con la misma sonrisa malvada que la caracterizaba

-Lethe desapareció de mi presencia de alguna manera y creo que se debe al mismo poder de ese maldito cristal de plata que te arrebato a mnemosyne.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, si yo tengo la semilla estelar de Serenity, ella no puede usar su poder sin él.

-Tal vez tu plan no fue tan efectivo y sigue viva.

-Hare todo por demostrarle que su perfecta vida está acabándose.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Andrew terminaba de organizar las cosas de la floristería y pastelería, ya que Lita estaba demasiado ocupada en las reuniones con los chicos, el como siempre se ofrecía para que ella pudiera asistir con sus amigas.

Cuando escucho la campanilla de la entrada sonar, pensó que era Lita que recién llegaba para ayudarlo.

-Qué bueno que regresaste, estaba un poco atareado con todo esto y necesitaba de tu ayuda.

-Hola Andrew-Dijo aquella mujer viéndolo un poco tímida.

La voz de aquella mujer lo dejo pasmado pues hace mucho no la escuchaba.

-¿Tu?

-Andrew que bien que te encuentro después de tantos años.

-Creo que no deberías estar aquí después de todo el daño que me hiciste.

-No fue mi intensión lastimarte de esa manera Andrew, estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que te hice, por eso quiero que volvamos a intentarlo.

-¿Discúlpame?

-No he podido olvidarte, por eso regrese a pedirte perdón de rodillas, por favor.

-Es mejor que no te humilles de esa manera tan descarada, ya que tengo a alguien más en mi vida, la amo más que a ti.

-Andrew

-Por favor vete, no quiero saber nada de ti.-Andrew ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

Reika resignada se levantó del suelo, secándose las lágrimas marchándose de inmediato, al salir no pudo evitar llorar, Andrew por su parte estaba devastado con la visita de esta mujer, no pudo siquiera seguir con su labor.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Después de unos días Serena fue elegida por votación unánime de los chicos, cuando supo la noticia no pudo esperar a ir al auditorio que en ese momento estaba completamente solo.

-¿Por qué estás tan sola en este lugar?

-Eres tu…solo quería aprovechar para calentar la voz, no he usado mi voz en un largo tiempo.

-Veamos que tienes.

-¿Quieres que comienza ahora mismo?

-Por supuesto que sí, yo soy el juez principal de esta compañía, así que demuéstrame porque te eligieron señorita Se..

-Selene.

-Es parecido al de ella…comienza de una buena vez.

Serena no podía creer lo que le pasaba al ver que la estaba tratando de esa manera, pero entendía que se debía a todo el profesionalismo que tenía.

**Take me back into the arms I love****  
****Need me like you did before****  
****Touch me once again****  
****And remember when****  
****There was no one that you wanted more/****Llévame de vuelta a los brazos que amo,  
necesítame como lo hacías antes.  
Acaríciame de nuevo,  
y recuerda cuando  
no había nadie a quien desearas más.**

Las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Serena solo eran de amor hacia su estrella, nada más le importaba sino el, y tenerlo en frente de ella para decirle todas estas cosas dentro de su corazón la hacían fortalecer más su corazón.

**Don't go, you know you will break my heart****  
****She won't love you like I will****  
****I'm the one who'll stay****  
****When she walks away****  
****And you know I'll be standing here still/****No te vayas, sabes que me romperás el corazón.  
Ella no te amará como lo haré yo,  
yo soy la que se quedará  
cuando ella se vaya,  
y sabes que estaré aquí parada.**

**I'll be waiting for you****  
****Here inside my heart**  
**I'm the one who wants to love you more****  
****You will see I can give you****  
****Everything you need****  
****Let me be the one to love you more/**

**Te estaré esperando,  
aquí, dentro de mi corazón.  
Yo soy la que quiere quererte más.  
Verás que puedo darte  
todo lo que necesitas.  
Déjame ser la que te quiera más.**

A la mente del platinado solo le llegaban recuerdos de los dos chicos, pero trataba de evitar pensar en Serena, ya que su corazón le dolía con solo recordar todo lo que había pasado, no comprendía que era esa extraña sensación que le provocaba aquella chica.

**See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know/ (Quiero que) me veas como si no me conocieses,  
abrázame para que no te puedas marchar.  
Solo cree en mí,  
yo te haré ver  
todas las cosas que tu corazón necesita saber.**

Seiya no se aguantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, está por supuesto seguía cantándole ahora sin dejar de verlo a los ojos muy ilusionada de tenerlo tan cerca.

**And some way all the love that we had****  
Can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way**

**Believe me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know/ ****Y de alguna forma, todo el amor que teníamos  
puede ser salvado.  
Cueste lo que cueste, encontraremos la manera.**

**Cree en mí.  
Yo te haré ver  
todas las cosas que tu corazón necesita saber.**

Al terminar los dos quedaron tan cerca que no pudieron evitar sentirse tan bien con esa sensación, parecía que Seiya hubiera caído en los encantos de aquella joven que apenas conocía, no le afectaba para nada.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo, siento algo que no sé cómo manejarlo.

-¿Algo como que Seiya?-Serena estaba encantadísima de tenerlo para ella de nuevo.

-Aun no sentido, pero quiero hacer esto…

-¿Qué?-Suspiro

Cuando menos se lo espero, Serena estaba en contacto con los labios de su amado Seiya, nuevamente estaba aquel viejo sentimiento que la dejaba sin alientos, los dos corazones latían tan fuertemente que no querían soltarse.

De un momento a otro Seiya reacciono a lo que hacía pidiéndole disculpas por aquella actuación, marchándose sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Mi estrella…mi Seiya, algún día te recuperare…por favor no me olvides.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que te sucede con Seiya?

-¿Rini?

-Te exijo que me expliques porque lo besabas.

-Discúlpame pero debo irme ahora mismo, diles a todos que no puedo continuar.

-Es mejor que no vuelvas.

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo haces, le diré a todos lo que hiciste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres una infiltrada del enemigo y no voy a permitir que arruines el amor de mi madre y Seiya.

-Pero Rini yo…

-Es una advertencia, regresas y te delato.

-De acuerdo...espero que algún día te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo, sé que te perdonare mi querida niña.

Al salir no pudo evitar sentirse feliz pero a la vez destruida por como su hija la estaba tratando, comprendía que no era ella, nuevamente aquel enojo regreso a ella, pensaba en cómo encontrar a Kurai para decirle sus verdades, incluso sus pensamientos fue más allá de querer matarla.

Kurai que se encontraba oculta en las inmediaciones de Kimonku rodeada de algunos hombre de la realeza, que por su hechizo caían rendidos ante ella como tontos complaciéndola en lo que quería, mientras Kiang a lo lejos enojado la observaba con tal desprecio que su mayor anhelo era matarla al igual que Serena, pero si lo hacia corría el riesgo de lastimar aún mas Kakyuu.

-Hallare la manera de contarle todo a los demás, eres una maldita mujer que es capaz de matar a todos.

De repente a Kurai comenzó a brillarle la semilla estelar haciendo desaparecerla en instantes dejando pasmados a los que la acompañaban.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

-No lo sabemos mi señor, solo la vimos brillar e irse por aquella dirección.-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Es dirección a la tierra…les ordeno que cuiden del reino en cuanto regrese, no quiero nada de estos espectáculos de nuevo, ella no volverá aquí, ¿Entendido?

-Si majestad-Gritaron al unísono.

Partió inmediatamente sin saber qué era lo que ocurría, pero le decía su corazón que era algo con buen presagio.

Kuari se dio cuenta que estaba en las cercanías del parque Juban en la tierra, no se explicaba que era lo que sucedía en ese momento con el cristal de plata de Serena, la luz de este regreso quemándole las manos, así que lo arrojo al piso encontrándose con una muy enojada Sailor Cosmos.

-¡Maldita sea, estas viva!

-Así es, no te daría gusto en eso para que te quedes con Seiya.-Comenzó a atacarla con todo su poder, pero esta lo esquivaba burlándose.

-¿Qué pena hermanita querida pero ya he dominado todas tus técnicas.

-Aun me quedan muchas más que no conoces y no me llames hermana que jamás lo fuimos-La chica estaba totalmente enojada.

-¿Acaso el dolor y la ira permitieron que te transformaras de nuevo? ¿A qué has regresado?

-Devuélveme todo lo que me pertenece Kurai.

-Pero si ya lo perdiste a él para siempre y con solo un movimiento de mi mano le tendré bajo mis dominios.

Serena completamente llena de furia hizo que una fuerza la tumbara al suelo dejándola adolorida.

-¿De dónde obtuviste ese poder?

-Vine a pelear contigo justo como querías.

-Era lo que me esperaría de una intrusa que me robo mí puesto princesa y reina de la luna como tú, tuve mucho tiempo para prepararme por si aparecías viva.

-Lo que estás haciendo es imperdonable, ¡Mientras viva no te perdonare!

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

-Ya no sé si pueda hacerlo, pero tengo la esperanza de que regresare al lado de mis seres queridos, tal cual soy, tú me quítate todo.

-No sabes lo fácil que fue ser tú y después cambiar todo destruyendo todo ese amor que Seiya sentía por ti…es más que decirlo que todos en este momento no desearan nada de ti…eres una cualquiera.-Rio complacida por su buen trabajo.

-Te odio-Dijo empuñando fuertemente su mano.- ¡Eres la primera persona a la que odio!

-Si lo deseo aquí mismo te daré una muerte digna para que descanses en paz con las outers y tu amado Endymion-La amenazó con lanzarle su poder-Es más, si me atacas tú también morirás.

-¿Qué?  
-Así como lo escuchas.

-No caeré más en tus patrañas malditas.- Cosmos la enfrenta con su báculo mientras ella está de rodillas riendo.

-Detente quien quiera que seas-Rini en su traje de Sailor apareció.

-Rini

-No te atrevas a tocar mi madre o te las veras conmigo.

Serena instantáneamente se dio cuenta que de nuevo su hija no la veía como era, seguía siendo alguien distinta, la pequeña se acercó a quien creía era su madre y la alejo de esta.

-¿Estas bien mama?

-Sí, gracias mi pequeña dama.-Kurai se hacia la victima

-Vete-Rini

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Rini- Entre lágrimas la joven desapareció regresando a su cuerpo que yacía en la habitación de Hina.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Rini regreso al refugio con una Kurai fingiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo después de su ataque con Serena, la llevo hasta la sala donde todos estaban reunidos, Seiya que estaba organizando unos documentos se dio cuenta que faltaba una de las fotos de toda la familia Kou-Tsukino y su chaqueta tampoco aparecía.

-Seiya tienes que ver esto

-¿Qué pasa Mina?  
-Es Serena, ha vuelto y parece que fue atacada.

-No me interesa saber nada de ella, llama a un médico para que la examinen, no quiero que Hikari o Ami la revisen.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Mina…ella me dejo muy claro en Kimonku que no quería nada más a mi lado y así lo hare.

-Entiendo…iré a buscarle un médico fuera.

-Gracias Mina.

La diosa del amor noto en Seiya un dolor profundo en su mirada, pero así lo dejo pues no quería interrogarlo más.

Seiya no sabía si llorar o llenarse de ira ante sus actuales problemas con Serena.

-¿A qué regresaste?- Tomo la imagen de Serena donde sonreía- Te has vuelto tan distinta a la que eras mi querido amor…quiero que regreses a ser esa mujer de la que me enamore…mi bombón.-Lagrimas brotaban del joven peli azabache.

Hina entro a la habitación de Serena junto con Lethe para ver si descansaba relajada después de tantos días sin poder hacerlo.

-Ya no la veo como una persona distinta hermana

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya regreso su forma normal, la veo tal cual es.

-¿De verdad?

-Si…parece que ya termino ese hechizo que poseía después de llegar enojada esta tarde.

-Parece que si…ya es tiempo que regreso su antigua vida con Seiya.

"Mi Seiya, mi estrella, no voy a permitir que esa maldita de Kurai se atraviese en nuestro camino"-En sus sueños decía la joven que aun dolida se sentía ahora capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlos, incluso morir.

-Sailors del rio del desierto.

-Rey Yue.-Ambas se arrodillaron.

-Esto que le sucedió a mi hija tiene una explicación que en el momento dado podrán hacer uso de sus poderes si es necesario.

-¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer?-Lethe

-Veo que gracias a tu hermana eres una joven distinta.

La chica se sonrojo y este prosiguió con la historia.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Bueno aquí va otro de los capítulos deprimentes del fanfic, ya por fin Serena mostro sus garras con Kurai, es una desgraciada en serio que sí, pero ya pronto habrá de nuevo amor, romances y mucho más para el final de este.

Aún estoy en duda de cuál de mis tantos finales colocar ya que creo faltarían solo 10 capítulos o menos para saber qué sucederá, tengo la mente siempre en eso.

Creo que basta decirles que Kurai es la más odiada por los reviews que me dejaron varios, no se preocupen que yo deseo matarla en un momento dado, claro que eso traerá una pequeña consecuencia, no diré mas sobre eso, mis manos son una tumba.

Gracias a todos por leerme desde el comienzo de estas locas historias, ya son dos años escribiendo y me dan una alegría cuando llega un review o la colocan en favorito, la verdad eso no me interesa mucho ya que es solo por diversión que lo hago.

Nos leemos dentro de poco en otro capítulo donde se revelaran muchas cosas, besitos estelares y Lunares para todos.


	39. Yo Soy-Parte I

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los tome prestado de Naoko, me encanta escribir asi que esto lo tomo sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yo Soy...- parte I**

Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

-Al fin estamos juntas mama despues de tantos problemas.-Rini la abrazo.

-Tambien me alegra verte mi hermosa niña.-Kurai estaba asqueada de solo sentirla tan cerca.

"A pesar de que posees el cristal de plata no te has dado ni cuenta que no soy tu maldita madre, aun asi me salvaste de que ella me matara, asi que por ahora no te hare nada por ese gran favor que me hiciste, quien diria que tu me salvarias la vida, mocosa impertinente"

-Mama...

-Dime cariño.

-Chibi chibi me dijo que tu conservabas el collar que me dio Seiya cuando cumpli años...¿Podrias darmelo.

-¿Tu collar?-Kurai se quedo pensando un segundo.

"Fue ese maldito collar que le vi el dia que me cambie con ella"

-¿Mama?-Rini

-Perdoname pero el collar desaparecio y no se como, tal vez fue en el transcurso de nuestro viaje a Kimonku.

-Es una lastima que lo hayas perdido porque me encantaba demasiado.

-Lo se, pero si quieres puedo consegirte otro.

-No te preocupes por eso, al fin y al cabo fue un regalo de Seiya y no tuyo...creo que no le debo entristecerme por algo asi.

-Cariño

-Ire a buscarte algunas cosas para que descanses bien en lo que el medico llega.

-De acuerdo, me quedare aquí.

La chica sonrio y se marcho tan rapido de ayudar a su madre, pero la muy cretina de Kurai estaba tan aliviada de no tenerla alli, en verdad le parecia estar hablando con Serena y esas cursilerias le daban ganas de vomitar.

-Mocosa impertinente como es que te aguantan aquí todos.-Se limpiaba como si estuviera contagiada de algo.

Se fue a recostar para lograr descansar despues de ese dia tan pesado que habia tenido al Serena querer matarla.

Kiang que se habia sido testigo del momento en que la rubia intento asesinarla, decidio que debia decirle a Seiya lo que estaba pasando en realidad, no le importaban las amenazas de Kurai, sabia que su amada y los demas estaban en peligro con ella cerca.

-Te llame porque eres la unica persona a la que puedo confesarle todo esto y se que guardaras el secreto.

-¿Por qué actuas como si te estuvieran siguiendo.

-No me sorprenderia si ella aparece para matarme despues de contarte todo esto Eos.

-¿De quien hablas?

-De Kurai.

-Ella hace meses que no se aparece por aquí.

-Es porque ha estado todo este tiempo en Kimonku con Seiya y nosotros, ahora esta de vueta hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Asi como lo escuchas...Kurai esta suplantando a Serena desde que ocurrio aquel terremoto mundial.

-¿En serio crees que ella es Kurai?

-Asi es, Kurai me lo confeso antes de que me hipnotizara y me hiciera cometer el error de acostarme con ella y que Kakyuu me viera sin poder explicarle nada de eso.

-Justo como en el pasado no es asi, cuando te obligo a matarla.

-No solo me obligo a matarla sino que lo hice por su supuesto amor, pero solo me utilizo para destruir todo lo relacionado con el reino de Solarium.

-Recuerdo que la tuviste en tus brazos ya cuando estaba muriendo y te sentias muy terrible.

-Es porque el hechizo que ella me impuso para ser su amante me sedujo a tal punto de hacer lo que ella deseara.

Flash Back

Kiang que era uno de los guardianes mas poderosos que tenia Kimonku, vio como llegaba una joven muy hermosa de cabellos rojos como el fuego, era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en toda la via lactea.

-¿Qué tanto observas a esa mujer mi queridisimo amor?

-Kurai, es que ella es la hija de los reyes de Solarium que pasara junto a sus hermanos una temporada aquí en Kimonku.

-Sabes que detesto este lugar, asi que si podemos ir a otro lugar y pasarla bien, ya sabes, como siempre.-Le acariciaba tiernamente sus mejillas.

-No se que es lo que me esta sucediendo contigo Kurai, pero es algo que jamas he experimentado con nadie mas.

-Jovecito eso se llama solo placer pasajero, soy deseable para cualquier hombre que me vea.

-No puedo creer que digas un disparate de eso, yo te amo de verdad.

-Tu no me amas y nunca sera asi, nadie me amara como yo amo a el principe Seiya.

-Aun asi te atreves a estar junto a mi.

-Te tengo a ti para mi bienestar y asi sera durante toda mi vida como Princesa y Reina de la Luna.

-No lo creo Kurai, estas actuando como una loca desquisiada.

-Si no es por las buenas te tendre por las malas mi querido Kiang, ninguna otra mujer se quedara contigo.

-Es mejor que te vaya ahora mismo.

-De acuedo, solo no me busques por un largo tiempo.

::::::::::::::::

El tiempo paso tan rapido y Kiang compartia demasiado tiempo con Kakyuu, entre risas, diversiones y entrenamientos fue sintiendo algo mas que amistad por la chica, jamas penso que se enamoraria de alguien tan sincero y noble con Kakyuu.

-Han pasado ya cinco años desde que llegamos a este lugar, me parecia un poco extraño porque no lo conocia, pero gracias a ti me he sentido bien, aprendiendo cada cosa de este lugar, creo que no quiero irme.

-Tampoco deseo que te fueras, eres alguien especial a quien he aprendido a querer mas que a una amiga.

-¿Kiang?

-Desde que te vi llegar en aquella ocasión, senti algo mas que querer conocerte y siempre querer estar contigo.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser, somos de distintos lugares, se que jamas aceptaran que estemos juntos.

-Se que tu sientes lo mismo que siento yo, nuestras almas seguro estan unidas por alguna razon.

-Se que haz estado con la princesa Kurai...ella es mas importante que cualquier otra chica.

-Me haz visto con ella.

-Hace mas de dos años te vi en tu habitacion muy cerca, no creo que quieras dejarla, porque de pronto me dices esas cosas.

-Desde aquella ocasión jamas volvi a verla, te puedo asegurar que solo estuvo conmigo esa vez, porque es una mujer que quiere que todos la complazcan, me senti impotente de como me trato.

-¿Me intentas decir que soy solo su remplazo?

-No, claro que no es asi, contigo todo a sido distinto, aprendi a olvidarla y a ver en ti cosas muy distintas que en ella jamas sentiria, jamas te haria daño como ella me lo hizo a mi.

-Kiang...yo siento lo mismo por ti.-Kakyuu la abrazo con algo de miedo que el pudo sentir.

-No habra nada mas importante que tu mi querida Kakyuu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los meses pasaron nuevamente para esta hermosa pareja que pronto se casarian para estar juntos, ambos eran felices y esto llego a oidos de Kurai que ya se habia comprometido con Seiya, esto la lleno de ira y fue a buscarlo para saber el porque de los actos de este.

-¿Tu aquí?

-Asi es, vengo a devolver lo que me pertenece.-Le arranco de su pecho la semilla de su corazon.-Seras mio para siempre Kiang, en esta vida o en otra.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Me obedeceras en todo lo que te diga y seras solo mio.

-No lo hare.

-En cuanto te necesite me hara muy feliz utilizarte.

-Solo espero que jamas intentes nada en contra de Kakyuu.

-Asi que te enamoraste de esa desgraciada e insolente mujer.

-No la llames asi, ella me enseño algo que tu jamas tuviste.

-¿Amor?...eres un idiota

-Tu jamas entenderas lo que es ese sentimiento.

-Por supuesto que si lo se, porque amo a Seiya con toda mi alma, no lo olvides jamas.

Transcuerrieron los dias cuando se desato la batalla con el ser irreconosible de caos, Kurai era ya la aliada de este, regreso a verlo para cobrar lo que el le debia.

-Mataras a Kakyuu y no le hare daño a nadie mas y sere totalmente para ti.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga algo asi.

-Me he dado cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida, por favor hazme ese favor...jamas me alejare de ti.-Le tomo la mano y sus ojos se volvieron de un color opaco- Tu corazon me pertence.

-Hare lo que me pidas Kurai-Este ya no era el mismo de antes.

De inmediato partio a buscar a quien creia era su enemigo, la chica estaba en los jardines esperandolo para contarle algo que seguro a el le fascinaria tambien.

-Regresaste

-Asi es, solo vine a hacer una cosa.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Yo igual necesito hacer algo contigo, te matare.

-Kiang ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?

-Jamas he dejado de amar a Kurai y tu eres el sacrificio para que ella se quede conmigo para siempre.

-Escuchate por favor, ella te esta manipulando, reacciona por favor.-Se separo de este.

-Vivire para siempre al lado de la persona que amo.

-Kiang...no lo hagas.

Kiang sin mas que decir se aventó hacia ella incrustándole la espada en todo su pecho, Kakyuu con su ultimo aliento dejo brotar su poder sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te amare...aunque eso me cueste la vida...Kiang.

El Guardian despertó de ese poder maldito al contacto con ella, se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho gritando fuertemente.

-Kakyuu, por favor no me dejes.

-Kiang, prometeme que guardaras nuestros recuerdos para siempre.

-No me digas eso, no quise hacer esto...tu eres todo para mi.

-Tambien lo eres para mi...no me arrepiento de nada...no me olvidare...de ti.-Exhalo la joven cerrando sus ojos ante el muy feliz.

-!Kakyuu¡-Kiang grito realmente desesperado.

Kuari estaba satisfecha con lo que habia hecho, este la observo con demasiada ira, su mas grande poder le fue lanzado pero esta desaparecio.

Fin flash Back

-Solo me utilizo para matar lo que mas queria en esa vida, ahora lo volvio a hacer y no solo conmigo sino con el principe Seiya y la reina Serenity.

-La princesa Mitsuki me comento que cuando tuvo de nuevo aquel ataque, pudo observar a Serena, pero hace un momento ella llego a la tierra.

-Fue atraida por la misma Serena para matarla como te lo estoy diciendo, fui testigo de todo lo que sucedió hasta que Rini aparecio defendiendola.

-Tienes que contarle todo al principe.

-No creo que quiera verme despues de todo lo que paso.

-Pero todos estamos en peligro con esa muje alli.

-Tratare de buscar a la verdadera Serena.

-En eso podre ayudarte y le enseñaremos evidencias a su majestad para que podamos desenmascararla y destruirla por completo.

-Gracias por ayudarme querido amigo...no sabes como he sufrido que Kakyuu no este a mi lado.

-Ten la esperanza que regresara contigo en cuanto sepa todo esto.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Kakyuu llego junto con Mitsuki de comprar algunas cosas para todos, cuando diviso a Kurai en aquella habitacion donde descargo todo lo que habian traido.

-¿Mama?-La pequeña disimulo que no la veia como Kurai.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Kakyuu

-Quise volver para ver a mis pequeños hijos.

-Eres tan hipocrita, como te atreves a regresar aquí despues de lo que haz hecho.

-No entiendo de que estas hablando.

-No te hagas la victima en todo esto.

-Tia Kayuu calmate por favor.-Chibi chibi veia a Kakyuu un poco enfurecida al verla.

-No tienes porque ser tan dura conmigo cuando el fue el que se me insinuo buscandome durante dias para que estuvieramos juntos.

La pequeña no podia creer lo que escuchaba de Kurai, asi que se fue rapidamente a buscar a quien estuviera cerca para evitar que siguieran peleando.

-Tio Yaten por favor ayuda a la tia Kakyuu.-Chibi chibi

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Esta discutiendo con...mama en la recamara, no se que disparates estan diciendose.

-¿Podrias ir a decirle a Seiya que nos busque alli?-Yaten se dirigio a Hotaru y esta accedio a buscarlo explicandole todo.

Rini llego con su madre escuchando la pelea, las dos gritaban fuertemente queriendo pegarse con aquellos insultos.

-Kakyuu en verdad no se que disparates estas diciendome, sabes que jamas seria capaz de algo como eso.

-No me llames por mi nombre, eres despreciable y tienes a mi hermano con el dolor mas grande por tu traicion.

-¿De que traicion hablas?-Rini decidio intervenir.

-Hija, mi pequeña dama...Kakyuu esta haciendo acusaciones falsas sobre mi-Kurai se acerco a su hija con cara de tristeza.

-¿Por qué tia Kakyuu?-Rini

-Lo que sucede es que...-Kakyuu sabia que Seiya les habia prohibido hablar de eso.

-¿Podrias explicarme que es lo que te sucede?

-No quiero que trates de esa manera a Kakyuu por favor.-Seiya dijo muy serio

-Pero no entiendo porque.

-Serena por favor nesecito hablar contigo... a solas.

La chica afirmo y se fue con el sin decir mas, Kakyuu y Rini se quedaron sin querer hablar de nada mas.

Los dos entraron a la habitacion fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero al cerrar la puerta Seiya la miro muy enojada.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

-No he dejado de pensar en lo que hice, vine a que me perdones por ser una estupida, la verdad es que no se que es lo que me sucede, parece que fuera otra persona.

-¿Quieres decir que no eres conciente de que aquel dias estabas con Kiang.

-Eso es lo que quiero decir, Kiang se aprovecho de mi estado para seducirme y cai en sus redes.

-Desde que nos marchamos a Kimonku no eres la misma, tus actitudes son realmente extrañas.

-Quiero volver a tu lado cueste lo que cueste mi amado Seiya-Lagrimas fingidas.

-Esta bien, solo lo hare por nuestros hijos, pero si de nuevo vuelves a hacer una locura todo esto se termina.

Kurai estaba tan emocionada de escucharlo que no pudo contenerse a besarlo.

-Por favor Serena esto no va a pasar ahora

-No sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho, te he extrañado tanto.

-Te di una oportunidad pero no va a suceder nada de esto hasta que de verdad cambiaste.

-Pero soy tu esposa.

-Ya vete de aquí que quiero dormir, he tenido un dia muy agitado.

Kurai no entendia siquiera el porque siempre la rechazaba, detestaba que este se comportara de esa manera, solo deseaba tenerlo.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Después de una larga noche de mucho dormir, Serena despertó muy normal, fue a la cocina y vio a las chicas trabajando juntas en el desayuno.

-Buenos días Majestad.

-Hola, buenos días Hina y Lethe.

-Creo que debes llamarme de ahora en adelante Leiko-

-¿Ese es tu nombre real?

-Si, lo discutimos ayer todo el día y creo que es el mejor para mi.-Leiko

-Es lindo nombre para ti.

-Gracias

-¿Desayunaras con nosotras?-Hina

-No, daré una vuelta para despejar mi mente un rato.-Serena dijo.

-¿No volverás a la productora?

-No, no deseo molestar o incomodar a Rini y mucho menos si Kurai esta nuevamente aquí con ellos.

-Que voy a ser cuando se entere que yo soy una simple mortal al igual que Hina.-Leiko estaba alterada.

-No te preocupes, mientras nos mantengamos en este lugar, ella no puede hacernos nada de eso, recuerda que no le servimos para nada ahora.

-Hina tiene razon, si las hubieran descubierto quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado a las tres.

-Ojala no sepa jamas de nuestro paradero.

-¿Podrias acompañarme a dar un paseo a un lugar especial Leiko?

-¿De verdad quieres que te acompañe?

-Por supuesto, necesito ir a ese lugar y que mejor si vas conmigo y conoces de paso tantas cosas que hay en este mundo.

-Yo las estare esperando aquí ya que estoy por confirmar una llamada de Beijing.

-Eso suena aburrido, creo que si ire contigo.

-Entonces vámonos ahora mismo.

La tomo muy contenta del brazo, Hina estaba feliz de ver que Serena poco a poco recuperaba su alegria a pesar de tantas angustias que pasaba en ese momento.

-Mi querida Hina - Una voz muy conocida para ella la estremecio a tal punto que al darse vuelta se puso nerviosa.

-¿Tu?

-Asi es, soy Darien...Solo he venido por unos momentos para conocer a nuestro hijo.

-No puedo creer que estes aquí aunque sea por un corto tiempo, es justo para pedirte perdon por todo lo que te cause.

-Se que en verdad estas arrepentida, Serena me pidio por varias noches que te consediera esa paz que ambos necesitamos.

-En verdad perdoname, perdoname-Lo abrazo tan llena de lagrimas y queriendo que jamas se alejara de su lado.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, eres el amor de mi vida, y se que en alguna otra vida volveremos a estar juntos para no separarnos.

-Eso lo espero tambien mi querido Darien-Lo llevo hasta la habitacion en donde estaba el bebe y al mirarlo este le sonrio como nunca antes.

-El es nuestro querido hijo Darien.-Hina dijo entre lagrimas.

-Sera un jovencito muy agradable fuerte.

-Como tu, sera un gran chico que llevara con honor tu apellido y por medio de el jamas me olvidare de ti.

-Yo conservare siempre en mis recuerdos cada momento vivido a tu lado y el de nuestro pequeño.

-Me encantaria que te quedaras para siempre a mi lado.

-Sabes que no puedo, esto fue obra de Serena para que siempre sepas que no te reprocho nada de lo que sucedió.

-Ha sido muy gentil devolviendome a mi hermana...por cierto, tu hija Rini ya conocio al pequeño Darien.

-Lo se, me lo conto el dia que te conocio.

-¿Mantienes contacto con ella?

-Claro que si, de vez en cuando viaja a travez de sus sueños a Elision donde me llama y me cuenta tantas cosas que le suceden.

-Me alegra mucho por ella, es algo que no puedes dejar de hacerlo porque es tu hija.

-No sabes como te amo Hina.-Dijo tomandole la mano ya un poco desvaneciendose.

-Yo tambien te amare por siempre...siempre estaras en mi corazon.-Le beso con tanto amor que de un momento a otro quedo sola pero feliz y nostálgica de que el la perdonara.

Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Serena junto con Leiko llegaron a la casa que Seiya y las pequeñas habian remodelado y que obviamente era de ellos, todo estaba intacto como la ultima vez que la vio.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso, ¿A quien le pertenece?

-Es nuestro hogar en algun futuro, cuando la guerra termine y podamos ser felices juntos de nuevo.

-De verdad tiene una aura muy familiar.

-Es porque es de esa manera en que nos queremos entre todo, una familia.

-Se que Seiya pronto estara a tu lado, no te desanimes, si lograste que yo me alejara de Kurai, eso tambien lo haras.

-Gracias...¿Quieres ver el interior?...es mucho mas hermoso.

Las dos llegaron hasta las habitaciones, especificamente a la de la habitacion que seria para el pequeño Seiya.

-Esta es la mas hermosa.-Leiko.

-Es del pequeño Seiya...Rini se encargo de cada detalle.

-Entonces tiene muy buen gusto tu querida hija.

-¡Mami!

-Seiya-Lo abrazo muy sorprendida de que estuviera alli-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Anoche sali solo de casa, queria buscarte.

-¿Estas bien?¿Ella no te hizo nada?  
-No, por eso queria buscarte porque ella regreso.

-Lo se...-Lo abrazo muy fuerte no queriendo soltarlo jamas.

-Parece que estas empapado jovencito.

-Si, sali durante la lluvia, al no encontrarte me refugie en este lugar que era muy hermoso.

-Esta es tu habitacion mi amor...Rini tu hermana la hizo para ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Asi es...ella dijo que seria la mejor hermana que tendrias.

-Pero tengo dos hermanas.

-Si lo se, pero eso sucedió cuando aun no sabia que Mitsuki era tu otra hermana...Vamos a cambiarte a casa de Hina, este lugar esta un poco sucio y te puedes enfermar.

-¿Llamaras a Papa?

-En cuanto te cambies seguro lo hare.

Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Chibi chibi despertó sola en la habitación que compartia con Rini y Seiya Jr, le parecio extraño que ninguno de los dos la hubieran levantado, Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina estaban en la sala discutiendo asuntos importantes.

-De verdad me parece terrible que Serena haya actuado de esa manera con Seiya.-Mina

-Yo creo que hay algo mas entre todo eso.-Lita

-Claro que hay algo mas-Rei

-¿Qué crees que pueda ser Rei?-Ami

-Desde que Serena obtuvo un poder que mantenía dormido se ha comportado extraña-Rei

-Rei tiene razón, Luna nos dijo que hubieron días en que desaparecía y se convertía en otra persona diferente a Sailor Cosmos.-Ami

-Esa identidad de Princesa Sailor Moon.-Lita

-Tal parece que es la que causa todos aquellos episodios porque no recuerda nada de lo que le pasa.-Rei.

Mitsuki las escuchaba y quería decirles la verdadera razon pero al igual que Rini no le creerían.

-Buenos días jovencita.-Seiya

-Buenos días papa.-Chibi chibi

-¿Estas espiando a las chicas?

-No para nada...solo quería un poco de desayuno pero no las quise interrumpir.

-Ven aquí Mitsuki, en un momento te preparo algo para ti y el pequeño Seiya.-Lita

-Seiya Jr se fue hace un rato con Rini, no se a donde pero se marcharon sin mi.

-Debe estar en la agencia, esta muy entusiasmada con el nuevo proyecto.-Mina

-La buscare después de visitar a los padres de Serena.-Seiya

-¿Y ella aun sigue dormida?-Mina

-No lo se, no pase la noche con ella.-Seiya dijo indiferente.

Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Rini efectivamente estaba en ese momento en la productora organizando los detalles finales del ultimo evento que habría.

De momentos un mensaje llego a su celular, creyó que era de Seiya o su madre. Pero no fue así.

"Debes saber toda la verdad, por favor búscame en el palacio de Tokio"

-Esto debe ser una broma.

Seiya llego asustandola -Eres tu Seiya.

-¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo con todo esto?

-Es lo que mama hubiera hecho en estos caso.

-Si tienes razón, pero veo que Selene se esta demorando demasiado.

-No vendrá, le dije que no regresara.

-¿Por qué?

-Es evidente Papa, ella te esta seduciendo y no me gusta para nada que tu caigas en sus redes para que engañes a Mama.

-Por favor Rini, no hagas esto.

-Pero si te vi besándola, además es hermana de Hina, de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Es que tu no entiendes que es lo que esta pasando con tu madre, ya no es la misma que yo conocí, de la que me enamore, me traiciono de la peor manera.

-¿Qué?

-Lo confieso, cuando estuve con Selene solo veía a tu madre tal como era antes.

-¿Es broma verdad?

-Creo que debo salir de este lugar antes de que me deprima.

-Pero...

-Espero que no se les ocurra llamarme en todo el día...se los suplico.

Rini nunca lo había visto tan afectado, pero que era lo que había sucedido con su relación, mas aun ese mensaje la tenia muy curiosa.

Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Serena regreso a casa de Hina y la observo mas feliz de lo que estaba antes, esta corrió de inmediato a abrazarla como agradecimiento por lo que había hecho.

-Bien ahora que pasa.-Leiko

-Creo que debes dejarme un momento a solas por un momento con Serena.-Hina

-Bien, creo que daré un pequeño paseo de nuevo en la ciudad.-Leiko.

Llevo a su pequeño a vestir ropa mas cómoda, este después de un momento se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

-Hace mucho que no lo tenia en mis brazos.-Le beso su pequeña frente.-Que es lo que querías decirme que tu hermana no puede saber.

-Darien estuvo aquí.-Hina

-Así que es eso.

-Si, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste para que el pudiera venir a verme y poderle pedir perdón por mis actos.

-Estoy segura que estaba muy contento por ver a su querido pequeño.

-Si, me dijo que quizá en alguna otra vida estaríamos de nuevo juntos.

-Así será, espero que si.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Rini llego al palacio un poco asustada de lo que quizá pudiera sucederle, pero mas la tenia tentada era ese secreto que tenia que saber.

-Sal de allí quien quiera que seas, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Pero que valiente eres jovencita, muy parecida a tu madre.

-¿Lethe?¿Tu me llamaste aquí?

-Si, debo decirte algo importante sobre tu madre.

Rini se transformo y le apunto con su báculo-¿Qué tienes que decirme ahora?

-Te pido que no me apuntes con algo así, ya que vengo en son de paz.-Leiko.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste el día que quisiste matar a Mitsuki.

-Porque hasta hace poco conocí la verdadera intensión de tu madre.

-Esto debe ser un truco tuyo para después atacarme.

-¿No has notado la actitud que tiene la mujer que dice ser tu madre?

-La verdad no se que decir.

-Y otra cosa que puedo decirte es que ella conserva un collar con tus iniciales.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que te lo devolvería en cuanto regresaras.

-Es lo mismo que me dijo Chibi chibi hace poco...¿Como me aseguras que no es una cruel mentira de tu parte?

-Porque tu hermano Seiya esta en casa de Hina con ella en este momento.

-¿Mi hermano?

-El fue el primero que se dio cuenta desde que era mas pequeño que Kurai se esta haciendo pasar por tu madre solo para destrozarle la vida.

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?

-Si no me crees, ve a comprobarlo en casa como te dije.-Se marcho sin dejarla decir ni una palabra mas.

La peligrosa no se quería quedar con las interrogantes que ahora surgían en su mente, debía hacer algo, pero temía que algo le sucediera.

-Espera por favor.

-¿Ahora que?

-Iré contigo, pero si me estas mintiendo no tendré compasión de ti.

-Entonces vamos.-Dijo.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Seiya fue a la playa de Odaiba, cerca de Tokio, necesitaba sentirse libre de todos sus nuevos problemas con Serena, estaba en compañía de una botella de whisky, realmente el peli azabache se quería olvidar de todo lo que sucedía en torno.

-No entiendo como es que vienes de vuelta pidiéndome perdón, actúas como una desalmada desde hace mucho, que descarada eres mi bombo.

La fotografía que tenia era de su amada Serena, no podía dejarla nunca- Eres de la que me enamore, porque no vuelves mi amor...me destrozas el corazón con tus actitudes.

-Me temo que ya no te voy a querer nunca mas, eres mi tormento, pero creo que ya todo termino.

Intento romper aquella fotografía para lanzarla al mar, pero una llamada insistente lo tenia loco desde horas antes de estar alli.

-Les pedí que no me molestaran.-Dijo enojado.

-Soy Kakyuu, algo le sucedió a Mitsuki, esta en el hospital en este momento.

-¿Qué?¿Dime que le paso?

-No lo se, de un momento a otro estaba en su clase y se desmayo, nos llamaron para avisarnos.

-No te preocupes ya voy en camino.-Colgó subiendose al auto sin importarle que estuviera tomado, ya que se trataba de su pequeña.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Rini llego con Leiko a casa de Hina, esta se encontraba en el jardín, le sonrió de que estuviera allí.

-Mas les vale que todo esto que están tratando de decirme sea real, de lo contrario no volveré a verlas ni a determinarlas.

-Leiko es la mas interesada en querer saber que es lo que le harás.-Hina dijo riendo.

-No le prestes atención a mi hermana y solo dirígete a la habitación de el fondo donde esta tu hermano con tu madre.

La peli rosa llego sin compañía de las chicas, cuando noto que su hermano en verdad dormía plácidamente en la cama con ella sintió una sensación extraña, lo cargo para llevárselo en ese momento pero se dio cuenta de algo.

"Cuando me desmaye, pude ver que Mama aun tiene aquel dije que te pertenece desde que terminamos la casa"

-No puede ser- Lo tomo en sus manos, aun no lo creía.

-Mami, despierta, Rini esta aquí.

-No la despiertes y vámonos ya.-Lo estaba cargando pero este gritaba llamándola, la chica intentaba salir cuando Serena despertó y la vio.

-¿Rini?

-¿Mama?

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Lethe o mejor dicho Leiko me llamo para decirme la verdad...no eras ella.-Bajo al pequeño y corrió a sus brazo llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Puedes verme tal cual soy?  
-Así es...Perdóname, por favor, por todo lo que te he hecho, no soy ni siquiera una buena hija para ti.-Rini lloraba aun mas.

-No digas eso mi amor, mi pequeña dama...es mas, estoy orgullosa de todo lo que haz logrado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tu y Mitsuki lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora, eres impredecible.

-Gracias, Mama...Tenemos que ir ahora a contarles todo a los chicos, debemos desenmascarar a Kurai.

-Pero hija...tengo aun un poco de miedo...¿Que tal si no me reconocen con esto que mi padre del pasado me hizo?

-Mama...Seiya esta desesperado por volver a ver a la chica que aparentas ser, quizá por medio de eso podemos revelarle que eres tu.

-Ay hija mía, que tal si ella se entera y les sucede algo por vengarse de querer matarla ese día que interviniste.

-Me hubieras dicho aquel día, te hubiera dejado matarla.-Rini empuño sus manos volviendo a llorar.

-Tranquila mi pequeña dama, lo importante es que sabes la verdad de todo esto.

-Si, creo que le debo una disculpa al pequeño Seiya-Lo abrazo y este le correspondió.

-Te lo dije hermanita.

Los tres rieron, al instante sonó el teléfono de Rini, era Katherine-Iré en un momento, por favor espérame.

-No es para eso Rini, sucede que tu hermana Mitsuki esta en el hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor ven rápido...Otra cosa ¿Por casualidad tu estas con Seiya Jr.

-Si, no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve dando un paseo con el-Sonrió a su madre.

-Creo que esto te pertenece-Le coloco el collar de nuevo abrazándola.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante sobre Mitsuki.

-¿Algo le paso?

-Esta en el hospital...no saben que le sucedió...debo ir ahora mismo.

-Por favor déjame ir contigo Rini.

-Claro.

La dos se fueron muy apresuradas en el auto de Hina, Serena no sabia como pero creía definitivamente que lo que le sucedía a su hija era algo con relación a Kurai.

Precisamente los dos autos llegaron al hospital, Serena estaba nerviosa en ese momento de verlo allí.

-¿Qué te sucede mama?

-Es que acaba de llegar, parece que esta un poco ebrio.-Lo observo caminando un poco desorientado.

Rini se bajo para acercarse a este, la botella que cayo al suelo, esta la recogió y fue a alcanzarlo.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede?

-Me quieres dejar en paz tu también niñita, mi hija esta enferma, necesito ir arriba a ver que le pasa.

-Por lo menos date cuenta con quien estas hablando...Por favor papa.

-A Rini, eres tu, discúlpame, es que no tengo ánimos de nada.

-Descuida que te ayudare a ir a verla.

-Gracias.

Ambos tomaron el ascensor hasta llegar a la sala de espera, Serena iba detrás de ella disimulando que los seguía.

-Al fin llegan muchachos.-Akari.

-Esta un poco ebrio, así que no se preocupen porque lo traigo cargando.-Rini dijo querito.

-¿Cómo que ebrio?-Katherine.

-Necesito ver a mi hija por favor.-Seiya

-Estas borracho y hasta que se te pase un poco, le diré a Hikari que te prohibida la entrada.-Rini estaba enojada.

Por su parte Serena logro pasar la seguridad de los dormitorios del hospital, buscando a su hija, finalmente dio con la habitación que era, allí estaba Hikari tomándole los signos vitales.

-¿Hikari que es lo que le sucede a mi hija?

-Que haces aquí Serena, cuando la pequeña se desmayo, te hiciste la indiferente y me dejaste sola.

-Sabes que es imposible que alguien como yo haga algo así...me conoces como amo a esa pequeña.-Serena tenia empapados sus ojos.

-¿Eres la verdadera Serena?-Hikari

-¿No me digas me ves tal cual soy?-Serena se limpio los ojos.

-Si...esa preocupación por la pequeña y por todos, no es la misma que vi en esa mujer que esta en casa.

-Por favor dime que es lo que le ha hecho Kurai-Serena tomo la mano de la pequeña.

-¿De verdad esa mujer es Kurai y no tu?

-No entiendo como cayeron en la trampa de esa maldita.-Serena

-Tranquila...todo va a estar bien...-Hikari la abrazo consolándola.

-Mama...¿Estas aquí?

-Si mi amor... que es lo que te sucede...por que te dio ese ataque.

-Kurai intento lastimarme, pero mato a Eos.

-¿Qué?-Serena estaba sorprendida.

Seiya llego y la vio allí junto a la pequeña, no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-¿Serena?¿Que haces aquí?

Hikari y Serena se observaron al darse cuenta que ella no estaba ya con la apariencia de Selene, era nuevamente ella, esta vez dispuesta a recuperar todo lo que le pertenecía.

N/A

En serio desde hoy creo que me estoy volviendo malvada con eso que le hice a los dos niños (Eos y Mitsuki) pero entiendanme de verdad, las cosas que suceden es porque asi habran cosas importantes por las cuales Serena y Seiya lograran reunirse de nuevo, las malas noticias comenzaron asi que no me odien.

Creo que cada vez va disminuyendo el numero de capis que faltan, en este momento esta el numero ocho para el final, quien sabe si pronto veamos la muerte de la madita de Kurai jejejejejeje-Risa malevola-

Agradesco sus comentarios que en esta ocasión fueron insultantes, no para mi jejeje, esa maldita merece que la traten mal despues de todo lo que ha hecho.

Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes, espero actualizar con la velocidad de una estrella fugaz como hoy, respondere los reviews que me dejaron en el transcurso de la semana.


	40. Yo Soy-Parte II

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión y sin fines lucrativos_

_Yo soy-Parte II_

¿Dime que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-Seiya la miro intimidandola

-Seiya espera...-Hikari

-Me dijiste muy claro que no querías estar cerca de ellos.-Seiya

-Seiya no es lo que parece.-Serena tenia lagrimas ya en sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿No es lo que parece?

-¿Acaso confías en ella después de dejarte sola en aquel lugar con mi hija?-Seiya

-Eso no es verdad.-Serena

-Sé que estás haciéndote la víctima en todo esto, pero escúchame bien y será la única vez que te lo diré, te marcharas de casa y no volverás a pisarla jamás.

-Seiya...estas muy borracho y no sabes lo que dices.-Hikari

-Déjalo Hikari, después de todo he sido la peor madre que existe y por eso mismo me marchare lejos para dejarlo en paz como quiere.-Serena tomo su bolso y después de darle un último beso a su pequeña se marchó muy adolorida.

Hikari recostó a Seiya en el sofá pues estaba quedándose dormido por la borrachera, después de esto fue a buscar a Serena para buscar una solución a todo aquello.

-Espera Serena por favor.

-No quiero que me digas nada por favor Hikari, el ya no me ama por culpa de esa mujer.

Katherine que estaba llegando a la habitación se quedó escuchando la conversación.

-¿Acaso dejaras que ella te quite tu lugar como esposa?, él te ha amado más que nadie y Kurai solo es una mujer llena de oídio que quiere arruinarte.

-Por supuesto que no querría eso, amo a Seiya más que nadie, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que sea por recuperar mi lugar y mi vida. -Si no hubieras estado en esa apariencia de Selene me hubiera dado cuenta y sería más fácil desenmascara.

-Pero quizá no me creería porque Kurai es una manipuladora.

-¿Acaso escuche bien?-Katherine

-Katherine...-Serena y Hikari se sorprendieron

-¿Eres la verdadera Serena? ¿Entonces aquella mujer que a estado con Seiya es Kurai?

Serena se quedó callada por un momento con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Debo decirle todo a Seiya

-Es mejor que no lo hagas, está un poco indispuesto.-Hikari

-Yo me voy, el pequeño Seiya está en casa de Hina conmigo, si pueden llevarlo a casa.

-No hay necesidad Serena, por esta noche le diré a Seiya que esta al cuidado de Luna.-Katherine

-Me informan cualquier eventualidad sobre el estado de Mitsuki.

-De acuerdo...vete tranquila.-Hikari. Las dos chicas vieron como partió la soberana muy triste después del trato tan horrible que le dio su amado Seiya.

-Es increíble como esa maldita mujer arruino la relación de la reina, es una miserable-Hikari.

-No es por desobedecerla pero si le contamos a los demás podríamos...idear un plan.-Katherine.

-Por favor dile a todos que nos encontramos en media hora en el templo Hikawa, y que los padres de Serena estén presentes.-Hikari.

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

Kurai estaba en una de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, muy complacida de haber destruido al Guardián de la hija de Serena y Seiya.

-Ahora solo falta destruir este maldito objeto que aun te mantiene con vida.-Tenia en sus manos la semilla de la pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas ahora Kurai?-Kiang

-¿Tu aquí?-Kurai no esperaba que estuviera allí.

-Estoy siguiéndote los pasos desde que te atrajo Serena, por lo visto ya no tienes su semilla estelar, te veo tal y como eres, la maldita infeliz de aquel entonces.-Kiang.

-No digas eso, sé muy bien que aun te mueres por estar conmigo.-Dijo la muy descarada.

-No te acerques, arruinaste mi vida y mataste a Eos que era como mi hermano.

-Es un malnacido, no sé porque se interpuso cuando sabes que quise matar a esa mocosa.

Flash Back

Tal y como en el primer ataque, la pequeña fue atraída por una hermosa música, Eos que estaba prestando guardia la vio salir con una luz muy cegante, pero sabía que era algo muy raro en ella.

Decidió seguirla, en su camino se encontró nuevamente con Kiang que también sintió una mala energía, la siguieron por donde iba hasta que se dieron cuenta que ella estaba allí esperándola.

-Espera princesa Mitsuki, no des ni un paso más.-Eos

-Así que también fueron atraídos con mi poder hipnótico.

-Deja de una vez todo esto y lárgate.-Kiang dijo seguridad.

-Oblígame.-Kurai -Eres lo peor de todo este universo-Mitsuki.

-Es todo lo contrario, tu madre es la maldita y tú también -Kurai

El enojo que tenía hizo salir su poder apuntándolo hacia la pequeña, esta no sabía que hacer pues fue nuevamente atrapada por un aura que no la dejaba moverse.

Eos corrió tan rápido como pudo recibiendo todo el impacto del poder maléfico de Kurai.

-Eos...no-Kiang se acercó al joven Guardián que ya estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-No era lo que me esperaba pero al menos sufrirás mientras te desvaneces jovencita.-Kurai burlonamente le decía a Mitsuki que aún estaba atrapada.

-No voy a permitir que de nuevo destruyas a mi familia, maldita.-Mitsuki saco fuerza de su mismo dolor y logro soltarse al transformarse.

-¿Aun tienes fuerzas a pesar de todo?

-Eres una maldita manipuladora...-Mitsuki estaba enojada y la ataco arañándole la cara.

-Eres una desgraciada, vuelves a atacarme y destruiré esto que aun te mantiene con viva.-Le enseño la pequeña semilla llenándola de obscuridad.

-Déjala en paz Kurai.-Maker apareció para enfrentarla.

-Descuida no le hare daño, ella misma sabe que le sucederá.-Dijo desapareciendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Llévame a donde esta Eos, por favor-Dijo casi sin alientos.

La ayudo para acercarla hasta donde estaba su tío y Eos.

-¿Cómo estás?-Eos dijo al mirarla contento.

-Estoy bien, tu estas herido.

-No me importa si tú lo estás bien.

-No me digas eso por favor...te llevaremos al hospital en este momento.

-Lo importante es que pude protegerte, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mi vida.

-Eos...por favor no me dejes, sola.

-Sabes que nunca estarás sola al lado de todos los que te aman.

-Yo te necesito a ti también.

-Algún día si el destino lo quiere, estaremos juntos.-Soltó su mano al cerrar los ojos viéndola sonriente.

-No...No me dejes.-Un grito de dolor fue lo único que se escuchó.

Fin Flashback

-No podrán hacer absolutamente nada con respecto a la muerte de esa niña que desde el pasado no ha renacido.-Kurai

-¿Estás diciendo que va a desaparecer si no está Serena?

-Esa niña ha sobrevivido por el amor que mi hermana Serenity y Seiya se han tenido, no fue por arte de magia que apareció.

-¿Qué?

-El motivo por el que pudo desprenderse del cuerpo de Galaxia y viajar por el universo es porque sus padres se encontraron antes del tiempo que debía ser, precisamente cuando Seiya era una de las Sailor líderes de tu desgraciada y amada Kakyuu.-Kurai

-Cuando Galaxia las ataco.

-De alguna maldita manera se reencontraron y ella a pesar que ya tenía su vida hecha con Endimión, su corazón no dejo de latir por ella.

-Eso es porque el destino de cada uno de nosotros esta en nuestra estrella, decidimos o no aceptarlo.

-No quiero que me digas nada de esto, no eres nadie para humillarme de esta manera.

-¿Por qué no dejas esta maldita obsesión de venganza y te arrepientes de lo que has hecho.

-Eso nunca, no puedo dejar las cosas así, ella debe pagar con todo lo que más ama.

-No entiendo como pude enamórame de ti en algún momento.

-Ya eso no tiene importancia, todo lo que vez a tu alrededor y lo que el universo oculta será destruido por Kiro y por mí.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre?

-Sí, él fue quien me dio mis preciados poderes para destruirlos en el pasado... ¿Lo conoces?

-No sabes en lo que te has metido Kurai, es un hombre perverso incluso peor que tú.

-Mejor me voy en este instante antes de que me dé más asco el escucharte-Kurai desapareció no sin antes dejarle un enemigo.

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

_Hotaru llego a casa de su padre quien en ese momento no estaba allí, al entrar a su habitación encontró un bello decorado con velas por todos lados, una mesa con exquisita comida decorada con rosas rojas, esto le encanto demasiado, tomo una de ellas oliendo su perfume que le daba tranquilidad._

_-Hola-Sammy dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_-Hola._

_-¿Te gusto lo que hice para cenar?-Sammy_

_-Es un hermoso detalle, pasa._

_Al llegar a donde estaba todo aquello Hotaru no lo dejo ni siquiera respirar cuando le dio un muy apasionado beso._

_-No quería irme a Osaka sin despedirme bien de ti._

_Coloco la botella de champaña que traía en la mano en la mesa._

_-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa.-Hotaru sonreía nerviosa._

_-¿A si cuál es?-Sammy_

_-Espero que te guste-Fue a sacarlo de su armario entregándoselo.-Es para que no tengas tiempo_

_Era un hermoso reloj de plata, que por su apariencia era un poco caro._

_-Esta...-Sammy fue interrumpido._

_-Más que para pensar en mí._

_-Es increíble, no tenías que hacer esto.-Hotaru_

_-En verdad te gusto_

_-Por supuesto que sí, pero tienes una mala imagen de mi al pensar que no pienso en ti, porque al contrario, no hay momento del día en que no piense en ti._

_Hotaru sonrió y volvieron a besarse como la primera ocasión, sentían que sus ropas les estaban estorbando a cada segundo que su fuego incrementaba, se recostaron en la cama semidesnudos sin dejar de sentirse el uno del otro, no deseaban separarse jamás._

_Era la primera vez que Hotaru sentía esa experiencia de sentirse amada por otra persona, la persona que amaba, no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor, solo quería estar allí, viviendo su presente con Sammy._

_Pero como todo momento hermoso tiene una interrupción y aquí no fue la excepción cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Hotaru._

_-No debe ser nada malo.-Sammy continuaba._

_-Debo hacerlo, quizá es algo de los chicos._

_Así se levantaron los dos, Hotaru contesto respirando profundo para evitar que escucharan su falta de aire._

_-Hola._

_-Hotaru debes venir rápido por favor, es demasiado urgente lo que debes escuchar.-Rei_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Hotaru_

_-Parece que todo este tiempo el enemigo ha estado con nosotros._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Aun no entiendo muy bien, pero Katherine y Hikari me pidieron que llamara a todas las Sailor y a los padres de Serena._

_-En un momento iré con Sammy, espéranos por favor._

_-De acuerdo, por favor ten mucho cuidado en el camino hasta aquí._

_-Lo hare...adiós.-Hotaru_

_-¿Sucedió algo?_

_-Sí, necesito ir lo mas rápido que pueda, tu también, es algo que me temía desde que la reina regreso._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-No se aun, pero lo averiguaremos en cuanto nos reunamos con todos en el templo Hikawa._

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

_Lita que se disponía a ir al templo para la reunión, noto que desde hace vario días Andrew estaba decaído y desanimado que de costumbre, las cosas en la pastelería le salían pésimas, siempre estaba de mal humor, no sabía que era lo que le sucedía._

_Antes de marcharse quiso ir a despedirse de el que estaba en la bodega._

_-Ya me tengo que ir Andrew._

_-Espero que te vaya muy bien con los demás.-Contesto con un tono muy amargo._

_-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa?-Lita dijo sinceramente sonriéndole._

_-¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacer las cosas sola Lita?- Molesto tiro los recipientes al suelo causando demasiado ruido asustándola._

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Lita_

_-No es nada que te importe._

_-No me digas que no es nada, cuando es claro que algo te está afectando.-Lita_

_Andrew se lanzó al suelo a llorar entre el desastre que tenía.- ¿Por favor dímelo Andrew?, llevas días así y no entiendo que es lo que te pasa._

_-Ella regreso-Andrew_

_-¿Te refieres a Reika?_

_-Sí, me dijo que estaba arrepentida por lo que me hizo, que regresara con ella.-Andrew_

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres no es así?-Lita dijo con sus lágrimas muy triste._

_-No, le dije que dejara de ser una hipócrita, que amaba a otra persona más que a nada en el mundo, esa eres tu Lita...me has hecho renacer mi vida amorosa que ella destruyo._

_-¿Jamás me dejarías verdad?-Lita_

_-No por supuesto que no, como te dije alguna vez, tengo todo lo que más quiero, eres todo para mí, así ella quiera destrozarme no la dejare._

_Lita lo beso profundamente emocionada de escucharlo, por un momento había pensado que su corazón se destrozaría como se lo rompió su viejo amor, pero no fue así._

_-Si no vas a dejar que esa mujer destroce lo nuestro tienes que animarte a levantarte, no te dejare caer de nuevo._

_-¿Te quedaras?_

_-No, nos iremos a casa a estar juntos como en un buen tiempo no hemos estado._

_-¿Pero las chicas?_

_-Les llamare para decirles que no iré, creo que ambos necesitamos un descanso después de todo._

_Un momento después al tratar de levantarse la harina de la mesa cayó sobre los dos envolviéndolos en ella, los dos al mirarse se rieron como locos._

_-Creo que deje la bolsa muy a la orilla.-Lita._

_-Más bien parece que querías hacernos pastel.-Andrew reía y a la vez limpiaba las mejillas de la regente de Júpiter, notando sus hermosos ojos verde esmeraldas que tanto amaba, le dio un beso en cada uno de ellos y después uno en su boca._

_Reika los vio salir aun contentos y envueltos en aquella harina, Lita pudo percibirla pero decidió por el bien de ambos que se marcharan directo a casa._

_-Creo que necesitamos con urgencia una ducha._

_-Sí, solo con la condición que entremos juntos en ella._

_-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que quizá me salgan rayos y centellas._

_-No exageres Lita, a poco aun no controlas ese poder.-Andrew _

_-Pues quiero que me lo digas tú.-Se sonrojo al decir esto._

_-Eres muy picarona.-Andrew el beso de nuevo y continuaron su viaje._

_Lita se sentía feliz de verlo así, pero sentía a la vez rabia con Reika, tenía que enfrentarla en algún momento por lo que le hizo a su amor._

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

_Seiya que aun dormía en el mismo cuarto de hospital de su querida hija, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y vio a su mayor pesadilla._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Solo vine en son de paz para explicarte todo lo que está sucediendo con Serena._

_-No quiero verte, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo con con ella, me han traicionado de la peor forma.-Seiya estaba furioso._

_-Pero Seiya por favor espera.-Kiang_

_-¿Qué quieres que espere? ¿A que de nuevo me traicionen?_

_Rini llego en ese momento después de haber vuelto a casa para cambiarse de ropa, solo escuchaba gritos._

_-¿Qué sucede ahora?_

_-No te metas en todo esto Rini, es mejor que te vayas-Seiya_

_-¿Kiang?_

_-Sí, estaba tratando de decirle a Seiya que todo este tiempo la que ha estado con él en Kimonku es nada más y nada menos que Kurai._

_-! Mentiroso ¡solo te estas justificando.-Seiya se tiro al sofá indiferente._

_-¿Tu como sabes que ella es Kurai? ¿Acaso hablaste con mi mama?-Rini_

_-No, aun no sé dónde se encuentra._-Kiang

_-Espera un momento, ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Es verdad todo esto?_ -Seiya

_-Si papa, es por eso que creía que Seiya Jr y Mitsuki estaban enfermos, hasta que hoy me di cuenta de todo._

_-¿Dónde está ahora?-Kiang_

_-Ella vino conmigo, quería saber que le sucedía a mi hermana, pero no se ahorra donde esta._-Rini

_-No puede ser...estuve con ella y la trate muy mal._-Seiya

_-Eso te pasa por estar emborrachándote, tienes que ir a buscarla.-Rini_

_-¿Pero dónde?_-Seiya

_-Quizá este en casa donde esta Hina, el pequeño Seiya está allí también._-Rini

_-Debes ir pronto a buscarla y pedirle una disculpa por como la trataste._-Hikari

_-Si.-Seiya que aún estaba que se caía de borracho se fue corriendo a buscarla._

_-Sera mejor que lo acompañes, no vaya a ser que le dé algo peor por su ebriedad.-Rini_

_-Tienes razón, llamaras si sucede cualquier novedad._

_-Claro._

_::::_  
_::::_

_Seiya estaba hecho una furia con todo aquello que le sucedía, ¿Cómo pudo tratar así a su más grande amor? Eso era lo que le sucedía con esa mujer, no era su amor, solo su apariencia._

_-¿Seiya a dónde vas?-Hikari_

_-Necesito buscar a Serena, a mi verdadera Serena._

_-Así que ya lo sabes._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lastimaste demasiado los sentimientos de Serena que no tuvo más opción que marcharse._

_-Fui un idiota._

_-Lo importante ahora es que todos están por reunirse en el templo Hikawa, lo sabrán todo para poder desenmascara.-Kiang._

_-Espero que puedas solucionar las cosas con Kakyuu-Seiya _

_-Te acompañare._

_-No hay necesidad, ve al templo y entera a todos, esa desgraciada me pagara cada una de sus artimañas.-Seiya._

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

_Kurai regreso a casa calmada para evitar que se dieran cuenta que estaba fuera, pues les había dicho a todos que estaba muy mal y se quedaría en cama._

_-No entiendo a donde se fueron todos, quizá se fueron al entierro del estúpido de Eos._

_Se sintió también estar sola allí, pero Kiro no la dejo asi que la transporto a su lugar._

_-¿Ahora que deseas? ¿Porque me molestas cuando estoy a punto de descansar?_

_-Quería felicitarte por el excelente trabajo que ha logrado querida niña._

_-Odio que me llames de esa manera tan infantil_

_-Eres casi una hija para mí, por eso te he tenido demasiado cariño._

_-Estás loco de remate si piensas que yo sería tu hija._

_-No hay nada de malo si te dijera que soy tu padre por tener mi mismo poder._

_-Estas demente, tu jamás podrías amar a alguien, no puedes siquiera contigo mismo._

_-Te equivocas...alguna vez ame a una persona que me traiciono...esa fue Kakyuu._

_-¿Tu sobrina?_

_-Claro que no, su madre que se llamaba igual, después se cambió a Polaris por ser Reina de Kimonku._

_-Debiste ser rechazado por ella y por eso te vengaste._

_-Jamás pude decirle absolutamente nada de lo que sentia por ella._

_-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de alguien como tú, ¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste solo-Kurai se burlaba ante la confesión de este._

_-! No te burles de esa manera o me veré obligado a atacarte ¡-Kiro_

_-Pero es que eres muy tonto.-Kurai_

_-Mejor regresa y olvídate de todo lo que te he dicho si no quieres que me arrepienta de querer matarte.-Kiro_

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

_Serena se despedía de Hina y Leiko que irían por unos días a Hong Kong por unos asuntos de trabajo de Hina, al principio se sentía con miedo de dejarlas ir, pero ellas se convencieron que no sucedería nada y que regresarían sanas y salvas._

_-Espero que de verdad estén bien-Serena sonrió aun con un poco de miedo._

_-No te preocupes mi querida hija, estarán bien después de todo tienen de vuelta sus poderes de Sailor._

_Serena se dio vuelta y vio que le estaba hablando se padre del pasado, Yue quien aparecía con una hermosa luz brillante y una sonrisa de amor hacia su querida hija._

_-Rey Yue...Padre.-Se acercó a el muy contenta aunque llena de lágrimas._

_-No debes estar así mi pequeña hija, todo estará bien después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido...todo volverá a ser como antes junto al amor de tu vida._

_-Pero el ya no desea verme jamás por culpa de Kurai.-Serena se lamentaba demasiado._

_-Ya no más mi bombón.-Seiya dijo detrás de ellos._

_Serena al escucharlo se estremeció por completo, su corazón latía apenas lo vio allí._

_-Como no pude ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta de todo lo que ocurría.-Seiya trato de acercarse hasta el pero se quejó demasiado al tratar de caminar._

_-¿Qué tienes?-Serena se acercó hasta el muy preocupada._

_-Solo tuve un pequeño accidente en cuanto venia para acá._

_-Debe ser porque estabas un poco ebrio y al conducir te pusiste mal.-Serena rio y al mismo tiempo estaba seria._

_-No fue por causa de eso mi querida hija._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-El enemigo quiso matarte usando de alguna manera sus poderes desde su escondite.-Yue._

_-Pero si Kurai esta pasándose por Serena todo este tiempo.-Seiya_

_-Ella no es nada comparado con la persona que de verdad es el enemigo._

_-¿Entonces Kurai fue atraída por ese enemigo desde el pasado?-Serena_

_-Lo más importante es que deben estar atentos para cuidarse de todo lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, más que todo tu mí querida Serenity.-Yue-En verdad quiero al igual que tu madre, que vivas feliz._

_Desapareció dejándolos solos, Serena ayudo a entrar a casa a Seiya para curarle la herida._

_-Espérame aquí voy por unas vendas para limpiarte las heridas._

_-No lo permitiré-Seiya la tomo fuertemente de su brazo, atrayéndola hacia el para besarla como no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo._

_-Me encanta cuando haces eso.-Serena sonrió un poco sonrojada sin dejar de mirarlo._

_-Es porque me hacía falta sentirte después de todo este tiempo separados-Seiya_

_El brillo de su pie hizo que se curara la herida que traía, sorprendiendo a los dos._

_-Vez que no había necesidad de que fueras a traer nada, ya con tus besos me siento más que mejor._

_-Mi querido y amado Seiya.-Serena se abrazó más a él._

_-_Perdóname por ser tan estúpido y no darme cuenta que ella no eras tú, mi Serena...mi bombón, perdóname por tratarte tan mal hace una horas atrás.

-Estabas dolido por todo lo que creíste que yo te había hecho, cuando fue un complot de Kurai.-Serena.

-De alguna manera supe que había algo que no me quedaba claro con esa impostora.

-¿Tu en algún momentos estuviste con ella?

-Desde luego que no, la verdad que no comprendo cómo es que pudo hacerse pasar por ti, ¿En qué momento ocurrió?

-Ella me mintió sobre todo y me manipulo para que te dejara, le creí porque me salvo de Mío, pero me di cuenta que era su plan, así que cuando me separe de ti en el palacio me quito mi semilla estelar y me dejo allí con todo derrumbándose.

-¿Cómo es que apareciste aquí?

-Yue mi padre me trajo aquí con Hina, mi identidad como Selene me ayudo demasiado por todo este tiempo que Lethe quiso encontrarme.

-¿Tu eres Selene?

-¿Acaso Rini no te lo dijo?

-No-Seiya se quedó pensativo.

-Eso ya no importa, me alegra que de verdad no tuvieras nada que ver con ella.

-Yo también mi bombón, me sentiría mal si algo así hubiera sucedido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-La verdad es que me duele demasiado que Eos muriera en manos de Kurai.

-Entonces si fue ella, quiere aun destrozarme después de que la amenaza.-Serena estaba enojada.

-Ya no tiene importancia, estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo mejor.

-Seiya te amo.

-No sabes cómo espere eso de ti desde hace mucho.

-Mami y papi esta felices de nuevo.-Grito el pequeño interrumpiendo a la feliz pareja que se besaba tan románticamente.

-Así es mi pequeño niño lindo, estamos de nuevo juntos-Serena lo cargo.

-¿Ya no estarás cerca de esa mujer?-Seiya Jr

-No, como dijiste ella no es tu madre.-Seiya

-Me daba mucho miedo estar cerca de ella, siempre me trataba mal.-Seiya Jr.

-Ya no habrá nadie que te trate así mi chiquito.-Serena

-Creo que debo volver porque hay una junta importante con los demás.

-No te vayas papa, quédate aquí con nosotros.-Seiya Jr.

-Pero es algo urgente.-Seiya

-Que más importante que estar con mi mama después de mucho tiempo.

El pequeño hablaba con tanta sabiduría que si alguien no lo conociera creería que era un adulto en un cuerpo de un bebe, hablaba como si tuviera mucha experiencia.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso al pequeño niño Kou.-Serena dijo entre risas.

-Cualquiera diría que estas mandando a tu padre a que se quede con tu madre, como si eso no lo deseara con toda mi alma.

-Si es demasiado importante ve, puedo esperarte, después de todo he estado así desde hace tiempo.

-¿Dejarte de nuevo? Ni loco, el pequeño Seiya tiene razón, me quedare así el mundo se destruya, estaré a tu lado.

-Exageras como siempre.

La cargo llevándola a la habitación donde dormía, el pequeño Seiya se quedó jugando con las cosas que tenía, los dos no se preocuparon en dejarlo allí ya que nadie podría tocar aquella casa que era lo que aún conservaba la protección del cristal de Serena.

-¿Porque Hina vive en este lugar?

-Yo la envié después de quitarle sus poderes, este lugar era una de las propiedades heredadas de Darien por sus padres, era un muchacho con muchas comodidades.

-Ya veo.

-No quiero que te molestes si de vez en cuando hablo de el por ser el padre de Rini.

-Sabes muy bien que no me importan esas cosas mi bombón, quiero demasiado a Rini como si fuera mi propia hija, por cierto ¿De dónde saco esa habilidad de ser tan disciplinada y amable con todos? Mas con eso de organizar eventos en todo el mundo.

-No lo sé, sabes que soy un desastre para esas cosas, debe ser por parte de él, pero no lo creo porque Darién siempre era un poco frio para mostrarse a los demás.

-Si no es por ti ni por él, ¿De dónde los habrá sacado?

-No hay necesidad de estar hablando de mi pequeña dama o ¿sí?

-Tienes razón, debemos recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido, estamos muy atrasados en tantas cosas.-Seiya la veía con tantos deseos.-Pero creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a otro lugar en cuanto Seiya se quede dormido.

-¿Tienes miedo de pervertir a tu pequeño e inocente niño?

-A veces me da miedo con la edad que tiene.-Seiya

-Entonces esperaremos a que se quede dormido e iremos –Serena

-No sabes lo que te espera mi querido bombón.-La miro muy deseoso y pícaro que ella solo se sonrojo de las cosas que este le decía.

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

Todos ya reunidos vieron llegar a Kiang junto a las chicas, Kakyuu se dio cuenta de este y se enojó demasiado, no entendía que hacia allí después de su traición.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No tiene por qué alterarse majestad.-Hikari

-¿Sabes por todo lo que he pasado por el?-Kakyuu

-Entiendo que hayas creído que él y Serena tuvieran su aventuras a tus espaldas-Katherine dijo firme sin importar quien estuviera allí.

-¿Qué?-Ikuko

-¿Cómo que mi hija Serena?-Kenji

-Les puedo asegurar que no es nada de eso-Kiang reacciono.

En ese instante Hotaru, Sammy con Rini llegaron al fin notando la intensa pelea que había.

-Qué bueno que ahora si llegaron todos.-Rei se sentó delante de su fuego sagrado.

-¿Qué era lo que debíamos saber?-Hotaru

-Algo demasiado delicado que ni tu misma tía Rei te diste cuenta antes.

-¡Que!

-Rini tiene razón, el motivo por el que Serena tenia comportamientos extraños es porque no era ella.-Kiang dijo calmadamente ante los demás sin dejar de ver a Kakyuu.

-¿Entonces quién era?-Ami

-La mismísima Kurai.

Todos al escuchar aquello se sobre exaltaron demasiado, ¿Cómo era posible que algo asi estuviera sucediéndoles?

-Pero si jamás percibimos nada malo en ella...ni siquiera un aura maligna -Rei

-Es porque cuando ocurrió todo el desastre de la tierra le robo su semilla estelar.-Kiang

-Entonces fue como se ocultó de nosotros.

-En este momento Seiya debe estar con Serena, la verdadera Serena.-Rini sonrió.

-Ahora comprendo porque me sentí un poco raro al ayudarla una vez que casi se desvanece, me miro queriendo coquetearme.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Mina se mordía los dientes de la rabia.

-Veo que todo tiene sentido, Kurai era una mujer que quería que todos se rindieran ante ella.-Rei.

-Tal como en el pasado, quiso destruir la relación de Serena y Seiya con sus artimañas.

Kakyuu salió de inmediato de aquel lugar, no quería verlo después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, Kiang quería seguirla.

-¿Cómo lograremos que esa mujer sea desenmascarada?-Taiki.

-Debemos ser demasiado precavidos porque ella tiene una ahora demasiado fuerte, en este momento estoy sintiéndola en casa de los padres de Serena.-Rei estaba completamente concentrada en el fuego que logro atrapar su alma.

-Debe ser por Kiro, ustedes que son los padres de la neo reina, deben tener especial cuidado, al igual que tu Rini que eres su hija, me ofrezco de ahora en adelante a cuidarlos en nombre de Eos, cuidare de sus vidas como la de la pequeña princesa Mitsuki.

-Es muy gentil de su parte-Ikuko

-Al igual que a todos, no queremos que les suceda algo, nuestra hija así lo desea.-Kenji

-Así no lo quieran estaré a su disposición-Kiang

-Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Qué sucederá ahora con la chica de la que se estaba enamorando Seiya, esa tal Selene?-Taiki

-Precisamente tío Taiki, ella era Mama.-Rini

-¿Estas segura?-Ami

-Claro que es así, quien más que ella para saber la letra de la canción que compuso, tuve un presentimiento extraño en cuanto tropecé con ella.-Hotaru

-Entonces creo que por hoy no vendrán, debemos posponer la reunión para mañana-Yaten

-Sí, deben estar en reconciliación después de todo este tiempo.-Mina dijo muy romántica.

-Mina por favor que locuras dices.-Rei dijo un poco avergonzada de ver que los padres de Serena escuchaban sus locuras.

-Es mejor que me retire, debo hablar con Kakyuu algo importante.-Kiang

-Nosotros también nos retiramos a una de las habitaciones, no los dejaremos solo.-Yaten.

-Gracias muchachos-Kenji y Ikuko dijeron al unísono.

-¿En cuanto a ti Rei, te quedaras aquí?-Ami

-Sí, debo investigar los secretos de esa mujer.-Rei.

-Por favor no te esfuerces mucho hija, debes cuidarte.-Kenji dijo sinceramente.

-No se preocupe señor Tsukino, se cómo mantener esto al tanto... Por favor descansen-Rei.

"Es increíble que jamás de diera cuenta de todo esto, por favor fuego sagrado de este templo, danos alguna señal de lo que se aproxima a este mundo con esa mujer que debemos derrotar"-Rei meditaba tratando de obtener alguna respuesta.

_Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor_

Después de dejar completamente fundido del sueño a su querido hijo, los dos tortolos recién reencontrados se marcharon de aquella casa, Seiya la cargo y se fueron volando.

-¿Te acuerdas que en el pasado te dije que te llevaría conmigo a través del universo?-Seiya

-Sí, fue una de tus artimañas para enamorar a una niña de cinco años.

-Si lo reconozco, era un poco engreído.

-¿Eras?...eso no te lo cree nadie.

-Si, como digas niñita llorona.

-Seiya no me llames así.

-Pero siempre ha sido así.

-Me podre a llorar si continuas con esas tonterías Seiya

-Lo haces y te dejo caer desde aquí, mejor observa lo hermosa que esta la noche.-Seiya la apretó un poco más.

-Tienes toda la razón… ¿Iremos a alguna parte del universo?

-No, es algo más preciado para los dos-Seiya le sonrió.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Serena dijo al ver a donde estaban descendiendo.

-No quiero que hables hasta que estemos adentro jovencita.

-Pareces de verdad un niño malcriado.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Uy de acuerdo.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación que les correspondía, encendieron las luces y todo se veía realmente lindo, Seiya le indico que se sentaran en el balcón que daba una hermosa vista de un cielo estrellado.

-En verdad es una hermosa noche.-Serena

-No tan linda como tú-Seiya

Serena se levantó de inmediato queriendo irse, de alguna manera tenía miedo.

-¿Qué te sucede mi bombón?

-Es que…no dejo de pensar en que quizá tú y ella…

-Ya te lo dije una y mil veces que no estuve en ningún momento, ¿Acaso no escuchaste que me aleje de ella?-Seiya.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien, porque yo fui la persona que te quito esos objetos de la oficina.

-Ya veo que la niña llorona es una espía.

-Pero aun así me sentí muy mal de saber todo eso.

-Mi amor, ya eso no tiene importancia…estamos juntos que es lo más hermoso que pudo sucedernos…creí que de verdad te perdía…me quería morir…hasta llegue a creer que de verdad moriría.

-Seiya…-Serena no pudo pronunciar más palabras, solo se dignó a besarlo.

Seiya comenzó con su caricias por todo el cuello de Serena, esta estaba vuelta una loca de pasión de poder sentirlo suyo de nuevo, solo suyo.

Poco a poco Seiya fue soltando cada parte de su blusa, mientras ella le quitaba la suya, se dio vuelta para verlo continuando con sus caricias.

-Estoy un poco avergonzada Seiya.-Serena se alejó de el nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tengo miedo. Hace mucho tiempo no estamos juntos así.

-Mi bombón, no tengas miedo… ¿Acaso no quieres recordar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.-Seiya se acercó susurrándole.

-He deseado tanto este momento que no sé qué hacer Seiya-Serena

-Solo dejémonos llevar por lo que sentimos-Seiya la besaba en sus manos.

-Te amo demasiado Seiya

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la cama queriendo más que sus besos apasionados, Serena lo veía todo como un sueño, regreso a la realidad cuando lo sintió dentro suyo, ese era el momento que tanto anhelaba en toda su espera, la noche fue poca para los dos amantes que en medio de constantes movimientos de placer y caricias intensas, demostraban que aun el amor de los dos seguía latente como antes de que sucediera todo lo que los quería separar.

-Debemos ir a buscar a los demás-Seiya dijo un rato después de haber descansado un poco.

-No quiero saber nada por ahora –Serena

-Lo que tú digas mi amor.

-Solo quiero tenerte así…a mi lado-Se acercó y lo beso.

Después de un buen rato se quedaron dormidos, hace mucho que no lo hacían y era lo más hermoso que les sucedía.

* * *

Este capitulo creo que tuvo de todo, por fin mi amada pareja volvio a reunirse, no se si les gusto la escena de la sailor de la destruccion haciendo cositas con Sammy, jejej pero se destruyo ese momento en otra oportunidad habran algo jejeje.

Gracias por lo reviews que me han dejado, espero que sigan con este hermoso fanfic hasta su final, ruegen porque mi alterego no mate a nadie mas hehehehe, NO SE QUE ESTA PENSANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, solo me obliga a publicar estas locas cosas que se le ocurren.

Nos leemos en una proxima entrega de dramas de sailor moon, ups lo siento, se llama Una Señal del destino jajajajaja estoy un poco loca con eso de los dramas ya que en verdad parece una novela dramatica.

Arigatos, sayonara tomodachi, ;)


	41. El origen de Kurai Parte 1

**Capitulo 41**

**Descubriendo el pasado de Kurai Parte 1**

* * *

Kiang fue en búsqueda de su amada pelirroja siguiendo su rastro ya que se había alejado del templo.  
Ella se hayaba en el lago cercano de Jubban, se observaba con lagrimas en el reflejo del agua, la observo que no tenia su caracteristico sombrero, eso la dejaba ver como era en realidad, fragil y llena de miedos como los demas.  
-¿Por qué ella quiere destruirme a mi tambien?-Grito llena de dolor.  
-Tal vez yo podria explicarte lo que sucedió.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Por favor permiteme explicarte todo desde nuestro pasado que querida Kakyuu, despues de eso si quieres no continuar con nuestro amor lo aceptare.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-A que yo me volvi un idiota al enamorarme de ella, antes de que tu aparecieras en mi vida.  
-¿Tu?  
-Si, una vez fui a llevar presente a la reina Serenity por parte de tu madre, al ver a esa maldita mujer quede hipnotizado con su belleza, no deje de verla por varios meses e incluso años.  
-¿Entonces tu, solo me usaste para reemplazarla?  
-No claro que no, ella comenzo a actuar demasiado extraña, tanto asi que yo mismo le dije que no deseaba nada con ella, que se fuera, entonces llegaste tu a Kimonku junto con tus hermanos, de verdad que comence a sentir muchas cosas demasiado distintas a las que sentía con ella.  
-Ahora comienzo a recordar que tuve un sueño en el que te veia en una de las habitaciones del palacio con ella, estaban muy...-Kakyuu tenia demasiados sentimientos de tristeza y las lagrimas no paraban.  
-Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por eso, no supe como ella me comenzo a hechizar a tal punto que me quito mi semilla estelar, trate de quitarsela y fue cuando me atrapo en cuerpo y alma totalmente quitandome mi razonamiento, fue cuando te asesine.  
-Ese dia estaba feliz porque algo hermoso que me sucedió nos cambiaria la vida por completo.-Kakyuu.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-No tiene caso, olvidalo.  
-Por favor, termina de hablar.  
-Cuando aun no habia comenzado la guerra con el caos, estaba esperandote con gran alegria para darte la mejor noticia.  
-¿De que noticia?  
-Algo que nos cambiaria la vida por completo, estaba realmente feliz que fui a esperarte en el jardin y te vi completamente enfurecido y me atacaste no dejandome decirte absolutamente nada.  
-¿Estabas embarazada?  
-Asi es, me senti tan feliz de llevar el fruto de nuestro amor en mi  
Kiang al saber esto se sintio demasiado devastado que no se atrevia a mirarla a los ojos, se arrodillo muy dolido queriendo morirse de rabia por haber cometido aquella tonteria con Kurai.  
-Soy la peor persona que puede existir en esta vida Kakyuu, no merezco tu amor ni siquiera tu perdon.  
-Kiang no te culpo por ese error que cometiste pero entiende que me duele demasiado todo aquello que nos esta pasando con esa mujer, es una maldita que solo quiere complacerse a si misma.  
-No merezco siquiera que me perdones con esa maldita actitud que tuve contigo en el pasado.-Kiang se acerco hasta sus pies llorando aun mas de rabia.  
-Por favor Kiang no te sientas así que me lastimas mas.  
-No deseo nada de ti mi querida Kakyuu, solo que seas feliz con otra persona que no sea yo, que de verdad te respete y te valore como no lo hice yo.  
-Esa persona eres tu, mi querido Kiang.-Kakyuu se arrodillo hasta el sonriente a pesar de sus lagrimas.  
-No merezco de verdad que me ames.-Kiang  
-Quiza con un poco de tiempo podramos solucionar todo lo que nos impide estar juntos mi amado Kiang.-Kakyuu  
-¿Estas queriendo decirme que me perdonas?-Kiang  
-Desde luego que aun me duele un poco lo que me acabas de contar, pero yo también debo una disculpa a alguien que ofendi sin ser la culpable de nuestro desamor.-Kakyuu  
Kiang la abrazo fuertemente sin dejar de sentir su dulce aroma y su escencia que le daba una sensacion agradable.-Si deseas puedo solo verte como una amiga si no deseas que lo nuestro continue.  
-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto que me has contado y dependiendo de eso retomaremos nuestra vida juntos mi querido Kiang.  
-Esta vez cuidare totalmente de ti para que no te suceda nada, eres lo mas importante que tengo.  
Sin decirse ni una sola palabra decidieron regresar al templo para descansar y pensar que podrían hacer con la impostora.

* * *

**Una Señal del destino: La Fuerza del Amor**

Kurai descaradamente llamo a Seiya que aun dormia al lado de su bombocito, esta por supuesto seguia profunda.  
-¿Qué quieres Ku...Serena?  
-Donde esta el pequeño Seiya...mejor dicho ¿Dónde estan todos?  
-No te preocupes, estan reunidos tristes por la muerte de Eos.  
-¿Vendrás esta noche? Quiero que me consueles porque sabes como quería a ese niño.  
-Me temo que por esta noche me quedare con Selene practicando para el evento de mañana.  
-¿Selene?  
-Si, es la persona que nos ayudara con todo esto de nuestro concierto, si quieres puedes venir a verme para que veas que no soy como tu que me traicionas con otras personas Kurai.

Esto la enfado demasiado, queria gritarle y dejar de fingir, pero se mantuvo.

-¿Espera como me llamaste?  
-Serena...¿No es así como te llamas?  
-Si...pero...me agrada que me llames bombón  
-¿Algún problemas?  
-No. Descuida, entonces me quedare aquí sola por el día de hoy y mañana iré a verte en cuanto sea el concierto de esa mujer.  
-De acuerdo, tenemos demasiadas cosas que aclarar tu y yo.  
-Si, te contare todo no te preocupes mi querido Seiya.

Seiya no dijo mas y le colgó, se quedo muy pensativo en darse cuenta como no pudo diferenciarla de Serena todo ese tiempo.

La rubia se movió mostrando la espalda cuando se percato de un pequeño pero hermoso tatuaje con su nombre, rodeado por lunas y estrellas, se había olvidado por completo de que esta lo tenia desde que se había emborrachado.

Flash Back

Después de que Serena salió del baño por tanto vomito por lo intoxicada que estaba del día anterior, Seiya solo reía detrás de ella, allí fue cuando noto el tatuaje.

-¿Bombón que es lo que tienes en la espalda?-Dijo queriendo asustarla.

De inmediato Serena se quito la toalla asustada, no paraba de correr queriendo alejarse lo mas posible de eso, fue cuando sintió que le ardía algo en esa región, se vio al espejo notándose el lindo tatuaje del nombre de su amado en su piel.

-¿Y esto como llego aquí?  
-Pues parece que fue producto de tu borrachera ayer mi bombón ¿No recuerdas?  
-Tengo jaqueca Seiya, como podría recordar algo así, se que me enoje contigo, talvez por eso quise tatuarme tu nombre.  
-Pues me encanta que aun enojada este siempre en tus pensamientos.  
-Sabes lo mucho que te amo mi estrella.  
-Yo te amo mas y a ese hermso tatuaje.

Fin Flash Back

Seiya se acerco a ella besando la region del dibujo con tanta pasion que esta desperto sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque me besas mi espalda o no la boca para despertarme?  
-¿Acaso no puedo besar mi nombre?-Dijo coqueteandole para despues besarla.  
-Olvidaba el tatuaje.  
-Eres y seras mia por siempre mi bombon, nadie nos separara.  
-Eso jamas sera de otra manera, la vida siempre nos dara la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Entre besos y caricias continuaron su reencuentro.

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Kurai decidió regresar al hospital para saber porque Seiya no había vuelto en casi toda la noche a casa con el bebe, estaba completamente hecha una furia con todos los desplantes que este le estaba haciendo.

Como Hikari estaba fuera de su turno logro entrar sin problemas, allí estaba la mocosa en la cama, aun con un respirador artificial.

"Espero que pronto te mueras y todos los demás en especial tu madre, que es lo peor de todo lo que existe"

-¿Mama?-La pequeña dijo al sentir su contacto.  
-Aquí estoy mi pequeña.  
-Me alegra que estés a mi lado en este momento, me duele el alma por completo con lo que le sucedió a Eos.  
-No te preocupes que todo al final saldrá bien mi querida hija.  
En ese momento Serena junto a Seiya llegaron observando aquella escena, la rubia sintió miedo de ver esto.  
-Seiya.-Dicho esto se quedo paralizada de ver que a su lado estaba una chica, este la sostenía fuertemente de la mano, como si fueran algo.  
-¿Serena que haces aquí tan temprano?  
-Me preocupo que ustedes no fueran a casa, tenia miedo que algo les hubiera sucedido a ti y a la pequeña. Por cierto ¿Quién es ella?.  
-Es la chica que nos ayudara este día para el concierto que las chicas organizaron.  
-No comprendo que haces aquí con ella.  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya que debemos hablar sobre un asunto importante tu y yo.-Tomo fuertemente de la mano a la falsa Serena y después vio detenidamente a su bombón.-Por favor asiste a la disquera en una hora.  
-Claro, en cuanto Hikari me autorice estaré con la pequeña allí.  
Kurai estaba tan asombrada de sus comportamientos, que no dejo siquiera un minuto de verle la cara a esa mujer.  
Seiya sin previo aviso la halo fuera de la habitación, Serena sin protestas fue hasta la cama donde estaba la pequeña que recien despertaba.  
-¿Mama?  
-Aquí estoy mi amor, estoy feliz de que estes bien, dentro de poco podremos irnos de nuevo a casa o mejor dicho al templo Hikawa.  
-Me alegra mucho mama, pero creo que por poco le digo a Kurai que tu estabas con Seiya, si no hubiera sido por que llegaron estariamos todos en graves problemas.  
La pequeña tenia una tristeza que le estrujaba el corazon.-No te sientas asi mi pequeña, me lastima verte asi.  
-Todo fue mi culpa Mama, me siento demasiado triste por lo que le paso a Eos, todo lo hizo por defenderme y no queria que le pasara eso que le sucedió a Galaxia que tambien la extraño.  
-Mi pequeña no quiero que te sientas culpable por estas cosas, te prometo que de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie nos separara y no volvera a causar daño, eres mi pequeña.-Serena la abrazo tan fuerte que no pudo evitar llorar junto a la pequeña-Te amo-Susurro a la pequeña que solo se apretujo mas a ella.

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Rei se sentia tan cansada de estar en el fuego sagrado sin tener siquiera respuesta alguna a sus peticiones, estaba tan angustiada de lo que sucedia,Nicolas llego con un poco de te sonriendole se acerco a ella para secarle el sudor.  
-¿Lograste averiguar algo?  
-No Nicolás, estoy igual que aquella vez en que los cazadores de la muerte aparecieron y tenia visiones de destrucción del mundo.  
-¿Entonces las volviste a ver?  
-Estoy a punto de entrar en el pasado que Serena tuvo con Seiya pero algo me aleja devolviendome aquí, logro ver una figura borrosa en el lado obscuro de la luna y escucho un llanto de un bebe, no se que pueda ser todo eso.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a descansar ya?, es mas de media noche.  
-Solo quedate a mi lado, creo que asi podre concentrarme. El chico no dudo ni un instante en quedarse a su lado observando, cuando de repente el fuego comenzo a casi desbordarse de donde estaba prendido, Nicolas trato de despertar a la chica pero esta se estaba consumiendo en las llamas que no le afectaban en nada ni a el tampoco.  
-¿Cómo puede ocurrir esto?  
-Nicolas que es lo que sucede porque no puedo salir de este sueño.  
-Es muy sencillo Rei, tu haces parte del reino del fuego-Dijo una voz que envolvia.  
-¿Quién eres?-Rei  
Este salio de las llamas logrando dejar todo como estaba antes, ambos se dieron cuenta que era el padre de Seiya, el Rey Apolo.  
-Perdonenme por llegar asi y asustarlos, pero tenia que venir a verte a ti que eres la regente del fuego y mi muy lejana pariente debia comentarte el porque Kurai es como es.  
-Si hay algun secreto por favor diganoslo.-Nicolas.  
-Es muy evidente que Kurai es parecida a mi hermano Kiro, pues es su hija.-Dijo sin rodeos el hombre.  
-¿Qué acaba de decir?¿La reina engaño al rey o viseversa?  
-Por supuesto que no, todo fue obre de mi hermano Kiro para vengarse de mi por haberme enamorado de ella, mi amada Polaris.  
-Esto si que es revelador, deben saberlo las chicas y los chicos.  
-No es el momento aun de que se enteren ya que ni ella misma sabe de su verdadera procedencia, como les he dicho, sean pacientes y logren desaparecer la horrible maldición que Serena tiene en su camino o si no habrá de suceder algo peor.  
-No se si sea capaz de guardar tan gran secreto durante tanto tiempo.-Rei  
-Solo espera unos pocos días y podrás contarles todo, aparte de ti hay dos personas que saben este secreto con mas detalles.  
Como había llegado se marcho, Rei ahora comprendía todo por lo que esa mujer estaba pasando, era producto del mal, por eso era que era distinta a ella.  
Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor  
Hotaru y Sammy estaba descansando juntos despues de aquella larga noche, solo dormian pues las cosas no estaban para ciertos romances, la chica del planeta de la destruccion estaba un poco angustiada despues de haber tenido otro sueño que mas le parecio una vision muy angustiante y desgarradora.  
Se acerco a la ventana de la habitacion donde estaban descansando, no podia dejar de pensar en esas visiones.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Dijo mirando a la cama donde Sammy descansaba.  
De repente un destello con una conocida imagen aparecio en medio del patio del templo, era Plut la que estaba alli, corrio a verla y esta la recibio apuntandole con su baculo del tiempo.  
-!Plut¡ ¿Qué haces?  
-He venido por ti.  
-¿Cómo?  
La envolvió entre su poder llevándosela lejos de allí, nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.  
-¿Qué es lo que estas pretendiendo con todo esto de ir a ver a Mitsuki a estas horas de la noche?-Seiya llego con ella a casa de los padres de Serena.  
-En verdad no te das cuenta que estoy sufriendo por como esta la pequeña, me siento muy mal por eso.  
-No finjas Serena, se que no eres tu, sera mejor que te marches de esta casa y de toda mi vida o me vere obligado a odiarte por el resto de mi vida.  
-Se que cometí el peor error de mi vida al acostarme con Kiang, pero no es la ocasión para que me trates de esa manera, si quieres que me aleje de tu lado esta bien, me dedicare a estar con todos los que me plazcan, despues de todo asi siempre fui y nunca cambiare.  
-Nunca crei que me dijeras algo asi, pero es tu decision asi que por mi no hay problema, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que desees.  
-¿Esa mujer con la que llegaste te tiene obsesionado verdad?-Kurai estaba llena de rabia.  
-Tu misma sabes la respuesta.  
Seiya encendió el auto y con una mirada de desprecio se despidió lo mas rapido que pudo.  
"Maldita sea, no comprendo que es lo que sucede con este hombre que trato de seducirlo y mas se aleja de mi"-Desaparecio regresando al lado de Kiang muy enojada, pero por suerte este no se encontraba en el trono del que el se habia apoderado desde que ella estaba en la tierra.  
-Todos me pagaran cada uno de mis sufrimientos, no me dejare vencer tan facilmente.-La risa la estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.

-¿Hola Taiki interrumpo?-Seiya  
-No, estaba con Ami tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a todo esto, ella se quedo dormida pero yo no he logrado hacerlo.-La observo sonriente.  
-Escucha, creo que ya es hora de que Kurai se muestre a si misma como es.  
-¿Qué planeas hermano.  
-Bueno, aun no tengo planeado muy bien todo, pero debe ser en medio del concierto de daremos hoy o que mejor dicho Selene dara.  
-Que bueno que todo este bien entre ustedes, algo me decia que las cosas tenian que ser distintas.  
-Si, por favor dile a Yaten y a los demas que los espero en el auditorio en tres horas antes de que suceda el evento, vamos a destrozar a esa mujer por todo el dolor que nos ha ocasionado.  
-De acuerdo hermano.  
Seiya se detuvo a mirar por un momento el primer rayo aunque diminuto del sol naciente, eso le daba la sensacion de que todo saldria bien y lograrian salir de esos momentos malos.  
"Bombon, perdoname por irme con ella, pero fue una forma de que no se diera cuenta de nada"  
"No te preocupes mi estrella, de igual forma no se dio cuenta de nada, parece que estoy protegida ante ella"  
"¿Cómo esta nuestra pequeña?"  
"Aun duerme, Hikari ya casi llega y podre llevarla al tempo Hikawa"  
"Eso es muy bueno a pesar de todo lo que nos paso"  
Serena al ver ese mensaje decidió llamarlo, tenia la sensacion de que algo le pasaba.  
-Mi bombón  
-Se que algo te sucede, ¿Dime que es?  
-Solo temo que todo lo que hagamos nos salga mal, pero vi el primer destello del amanecer y me llene de esperanzas.  
-Seiya...de esa manera esta nuestra hija, creo que debemos tomar lo ultimo de nuestras fuerzas para ser valientes ante esta batalla.  
-Por nada del mundo te dejare que luches en esto que es en parte por mi culpa.  
-No es culpa de ninguna de los dos, es ella quien quiso interponerse en esto.  
-Te prometo que no dejare que eso vuelva a suceder, lograremos desenmascararla.  
-Eso espero.  
-Estoy observando un bello amanecer sabes, me llena de tranquilidad, desearía que pudieras verlo conmigo.  
-Se que es muy bello Seiya, por tus palabras y tu voz, te sienta bien estar allí.  
-Te amo demasiado Serena.  
-Y yo a ti.  
Al colgar siguió observando aquel bello amanecer frente a el que lo tenia completamente maravillado.  
"Bombón te prometo que aunque muera mi alma siempre te encontrara de nuevo"

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Hikari llego muy puntual a la habitacion de la pequeña chibi chibi, Serena dormia lo poco que podia asi que no queria despertarla, solo la comenzo a reviar para saber como estaba.  
-Hola  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien, Rini se quedo hasta tarde a mi lado despues le pedi que se fuera con los demas.  
-Ella sabe lo que te esta pasando porque le duele, eres su hermana perdida y te aprecia demasiado.  
-No quiero hacerla sufrir pero esto que me pasa es inevitable, si no recupero mi semilla estelar o no nazco puedo desaparecer para siempre, sabes muy bien que mi vida esta aun aquí por que ellos estan juntos, soy producto de su amor, pero eso no basta porque aun no existo en esta nueva vida.  
-Tranquila, sabes que todos estamos cooperando para que esto se detenga de una vez por todas.  
-No me he olvidado de eso, mama esta aquí conmigo y me lo recordo, tratare de ser valiente ante esto.  
-Me alegra mucho que digas eso mi pequeño rayo de sol-Serena dijo levantandose del sillon.  
-Mama  
-Creo que ya esta lista para que se marche al templo.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho Hikari, has sido de mucha ayuda al igual que las demas en esto.  
-Hago lo que puedo.  
-¿Y mi hermanito?-Mitsuki  
-¿Hermano?  
-Si, el pequeño Seiya-Mitsuki  
-Lo olvide por completo por estar en...-Se puso realmente en roja al ver a su hija.  
-¿Qué hicieron?  
-Tu papa y yo nos fuimos a la casa en donde estuvieramos viviendo, nos quedamos dormidos, por decirle que queria verte, lo olvide en la casa donde vive Hina.  
-Vamos a buscarlo ante de ir al templo.  
-Si claro, soy una mala madre.  
-No lo eres, solo querias estar con Papa despues de tanto tiempo.  
Fue al baño mientras esta estaba completamente roja al ver que Hikari estaba aun alli.  
-No tienes porque avergonzarte.  
-No es eso, es que ella tiene los mismos comportamientos que el pequeño Seiya, ambos son tan...  
-¿Maduros para su edad?  
-Si, no lo comprendo.  
-Creo que es porque los descendientes de las estrellas y mas aun los de las estrellas mayores como el sol tienen un desarrollo mas fuerte desde sus inicios.  
-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?  
-Akari me ha contado demasiadas cosas sobre eso, es una chica que le agradan los libros y le da curiosidad todo.  
-Tiene las mismas características de A...  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-No me hagas caso.  
-Tambien me dijo que el crecimiento de tu hijo se debe a que el es en parte de ese reino y del tuyo y los dos combinados han hecho que se vea su crecimiento mas si fue a Kimonku.  
-Lo mismo sucedió con Rini pero su crecimiento no duro mucho.  
-Si, me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta.-Se abrazaron para después de que la pequeña saliera del baño marcharse juntas al templo.

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Lita decidió que por hoy no la acompañaría Andrew en la pastelería, le pidió ayuda a Mina que acepto muy contenta.  
-No sabia que aquella mujer que le destrozo el corazón a tu amorcito estaba rondando por aquí.-Mina  
-Creo que si la llego a ver no podre contenerme de decirle todas sus verdades.  
-Pues si es así dímelas de una vez si eres tan valiente.-Reika dijo detrás del ella.  
-¿Tu?  
-Vamos dime que es lo que no puedes contenerte.  
-Que eres una mala mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra.  
-Mejor lárgate de una vez por todas y no molestes mas a mis amigos.-Mina estaba enojada.  
-No tienes nada que ver en esto.  
-Claro que si, ellos son personas importantes para mi, asi que vete.  
-Es mejor que estés tan lejos de el o soy capaz de todo con tal de defender a la persona que amo.-Lita  
-No se como puede quererte si siempre fui su mas grande amor, así lo hubiera olvidado el sigue sufriendo por mi.  
Lita no soporto ni un insulto por parte de esa mujer y se lanzo hacia ella con toda la rabia que tenia comenzó a arañarle y arrancarle el cabello.  
-No permito que digas eso de Andrew, eres la peor arpía que existe.  
-Suéltame  
-No lo hare.  
Mina se desespero al ver que no podía separarlas, hasta que a lo lejos vio que Yaten venia junto con Andrew, ambos lo lograron pero la regente del trueno se disponía a apuntarle con toda su furia.  
-Espera Lita no lo hagas.  
-Quiero matarla.  
-No quiero que la mates, ella es mi peor pasado, si queria regresar a mi lado que se olvide de eso.  
-Pero... -Lita  
-No me dirijas la palabra, porque no regresas a Europa y me dejas la vida en paz.  
-Ya veo que no eres el mismo de antes.  
-Asi es...Lita a sido la persona que esta a mi lado desde que me trataste de la peor manera, por eso ya te aparte de mi vida.

-Andrew no sabes todo lo que me a sucedido desde aquella vez que me aleje de ti.

-Eso que hiciste fue tu problema, sabes muy bien que existe algo llamado karma y eso se te devolvió y en cambio yo descubrí a un ser que me amaba desde siempre y que sufrio las mismas cosas que yo.

-Andrew.-Lita

-Hagas lo que hagas eso no me alejara de ella.

-¿De verdad ya me olvidaste?

-Así es...no te odiaría jamás pero si no vienes en buenos términos me temo que lo hare.

-Esta bien, si me di cuenta que ella te ama porque anoche los vi muy contentos, se ven muy bien juntos, en cambio yo no supe apreciarte y me enamore de un hombre que solo me trato de la peor manera, me mantuvo presa en casa hasta que murió hace unos meses y pude regresar a Japón.

-¿Eso te paso?-Mina

-Si, aunque lo crean una excusa, yo en verdad quería volver para pedirte que regresáramos, pero ya todo entre los dos termino, estoy resignada a perderte por siempre.

-Sabes que seguiremos en contacto como amigos, eso no lo olvides.

-Si, por favor discúlpenme.

Las chicas y Andrew sonrieron ante el hecho que todo había concluido con un apretón de manos por parte de los involucrados, asi entraron a la pastelería.

-Me alegra que esto terminara bien mi diosa del amor.-Yaten se quedo con Mina afuera

-Si mi gruñoncito.-Mina lo beso.

-Hoy es el día que lograremos desenmascarar a Kurai.

-Esa mujer me debe unas cuantas por haberte coqueteado-Mina estaba celosa.

-Sabes que a la única que amo es a mi diosa del amor, la que es capaz de hacerme comprender que la vida es tan hermosa y me hace amarla con sus locuras.

-Mi Yatencito hermoso.

Ambos se miraron tan románticamente como nunca y se dieron un beso, Mina no pudo contener las lagrimas.

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

-¿Y ahora porque esta enojada?

-Seiya actua de una manera muy distinta a como solia ser con mi hermana.

-Pues yo creo que es por esa mujer que encontró apenas unos dias atrás.

-También pienso igual, ella es solo una aparecida, pero entonces porque la mocosa de Mitsuki sigue siendo fuerte cuando debería morir despues de que Eos se fuera.

-Sencillamente eso lo tienes que saber por tu cuenta, no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Se que fuiste capaz de traerme a esa chica que es la regente de Saturno por medio de Plut.

-¿Acaso las despertaste ahora?

-Se que fuiste tu, eres la que mas poderes a desarrollado después de todo eres mi...

-¿Tu que?

-Olvídalo, tienes que apresurarte a lograr tu objetivo antes de que tu hermana aparezca.

-Lo hare o dejo de ser la maldita Kurai que todos odian.-Rio y en un instante desapareció.

"Pues no se como reaccionaras al saber tu origen real Kurai, eres tal cual quise que fueras, me has estado superando en todos los aspectos".

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Serena llego finalmente al templo Hikawa junto con Seiya Jr y Mitsuki, Rini se veia tan feliz de verla, Kakyuu y los demas fueron en su busqueda, estaban realmente felices de ver a la verdadera Serena, la que tuvieron en frente de ella dias atrás y no se percataron, se veia muy radiante con su cabello suelto y corto hasta la cintura.

-Mi pequeña hija-Kenji no espero mas y la abrazo al igual que su madre.

-Esto es un milagro.-Ikuko.

-Todos extrañábamos demasiado a la Serena glotona.-Rei

-A la niña llorona-Sammy rio y todos lo hicieron.

-Estoy feliz de estar aquí, los extrañe demasiado.

-No sabiamos nada de esto hasta que Rini nos conto.

-Pero eso ya no importa, estamos todos juntos y es lo que importa, con nuestro poder del amor y la amistad lograremos destruir a mi hermana.

Rei y Nicolas escucharon esto y se exhaltaron, todos lo notaron, Serena quizo intervenir pero su telefono sono con un mensaje.

"Bombon por favor dile a todos que llegen de inmediato a la sala de conciertos, te amo"

-¿Qué sucede?-Rei

-Seiya, me pide que vayamos ahora mismo a la producctora.

-De acuerdo-Ami

-Mama, Papa, Sammy, por favor quédense aquí con los pequeños.-Serena.

-Mama yo ire con ustedes.-Mitsuki

-Yo igual-Rini

-Se los pido chicas, no quiero que les pase nada malo, esto sera una pelea algo complicada.-Serena

-No nos importa-Dijeron al unisono

-No, se quedan aquí como dos niñas buenas.-La arrogancia de Serena las hizo desistir de ir.

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Ya lista para salir, estaba aun en el camerino la supuesta nueva chica Selene, se sentia llena de paz de saberse que era nuevamente feliz al lado de su estrella.

Alguien toco a la puerta e inocentemente permitio la entrada, era la mismisima Kurai aun como Serena

-¿Tu?

-He venido para saber que le haz hecho a Seiya

-Yo no le hice nada.

-Solo enamorarlo no es asi, el era feliz con Serena y ahora que los separe lo hice que se lanzara a tus brazos.

-¿Porque hablas de ti en tercera persona?

-Porque anu lo mano y buscarte a ti me duele el corazon.

-Eso no es asunto mio, ademas no estamos juntos.

-Si lo estan, te lleva a ver sus hijos y a mi me tratar como basura.

-Lo traicionaste con quien sabe cuantos hombres y aun asi quieres recuperarlo.

Kurai le dio una cachetada muy fuerte que le dejo roja la mejilla, pero aun asi no le dijo nada, solo dejo que se marchara con su enojo.

Aun adolorida se fue a presentar ante el publico que la esperaba,

**The day we met**  
**Frozen, I held my breath**  
**Right from the start**  
**I knew that I found a home for my heart**  
**Beats fast, colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**  
**But watching you stand alone**  
**All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow**

El publico pudo apreciar a un joven que subía al escenario, un vestido strapless rosa obscuro con hermosos adornos plateados

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

El publico como sus amigos estaban muy contentos de verla allí después de despedir a Reika, Lita se fue con Mina al concierto y para preparar todo lo que habían planeado.

-Acaba de llegar chicos-Mina dijo por el comunicador

-Gracias Mina-Ami observo desde atrás del escenario a Kurai.

-Parece que no sospecha absolutamente nada de esto-Taiki

\- chicos, por favor esten atentos cualquier reaccion de esa mujer y entonces lograran atacarla si es preciso.- Katherine.

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Seiya improvisadamente aparecio ante ella, no queria dejarla sola ni un instante, Serena se sentia tan feliz de verlo cantar de nuevo juntos.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I'll love you for a thousand more

La tomo de la mano muy cariñosamente, sus miradas hicieron olvidar el peligro que corrian en ese momento, tanto asi que se noto el destello que brotaba de ambos, asi esto fue esparciendose por todo Tokio reconstruyendo de nuevo aquel palacio de cristal, las outer que en ese momento habian llegado al lugar notaron tambien eso y fueron a donde vieron que provenia la energia.

Serena estaba realmente contenta sin darse cuenta que todos nuevamente la observaban como la Neo Reina Serenity, al igual que Seiya era un traje de caballero muy hermoso.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que Kurai estaba en el publico, esto la lleno de ira y fue a ver a sus nuevas aliadas.

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Todo concluyo con un beso a lo que todos aplaudieron felices.**

-No me habia dado cuenta de que mi ropa cambio.

-Nosotras tampoco Neo Reina Serenity.-Uranus

-¿Uranus?-Serena y Seiya gritaron al tiempo

-Es bueno que no nos hayan olvidado-Neptuno

-Que bueno que estan de vuelta chicas- Mina

-No hemos venido para ayudarla sino para...-Setsuna

-Las vamos a asesinar en nombre de nuestra verdadera Reina.-Saturn aparecio apuntando a todo los que estaban cerca.

En ese momento todos se transformaron, incluso Kakyuu y las starlights.

-Nisiquiera piensen atacarnos-Neptuno

-O le haremos daño a todas estas personas.-Plut encerró en una burbuja durmiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es lo que les suecede?

-Sus semillas estelares les fueron quitatas.-Hikari

-Estan poseidas por la maldad de Kiro y kurai.-Rei

-¿Cómo es que Hotaru esta con ellas?-Ami

-Han hecho un buen trabajo chicas-Kurai.

-Sabias que estaba envuelta en una magia majestad.-Neptuno

-No, pero me sorprendio el hecho que se enamorara tan facilmente.-Kurai

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Kurai?-Seiya

-Queria probar por fin que eras facil de manejar como Kiang pero ya me di cuenta que la amas a ella y eso me ha hecho enfuerecer aun mas.

-No eres mas que una ambiciosa y descarada mujer.-Serena

-Ademas tienes que darte cuenta que no eres desendiente de la luna, sino que eres la hija del ser mas perverso que existe.-Rei no soporto mas y solto toda la verdad.

-¿Qué has dicho maldita?-Kurai

-Es la verdad.

-Ustedes son los que estan mal, ella es la reina legitima y esta mujer es la que ha usurpado su lugar, merece morir como todos aquí.-Saturn

-No lo hagas Sarturn.-Serena grito

Mitsuki junto a Rini llegaron combinando sus poderes deteniendo a estas en un momento, protegiendo a todos, cayeron al suelo inconsientes.

-No pienses que me vas a vencer tan facilmente hermanita- Lanzo un poder mas maligno hacia ella.

Seiya trato de protegerla con su poder pero este no sirvio de nada, cayo rendido al suelo con una gran herida en la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo.

Serena muy enojada se transformo en la princesa Sailor moon lanzando su poder mas letal hacia ella, pero como siempre esta lo esquivo dejando que se quebrara el cristal que pertenecia a la pequeña Mitsuki.

-Pobre de ti, has matado a tu querida hija y esta a punto de morir tu querido amor.

La pequeña se desmayo en ese instante,

-Kinmoku Fusion Tempest - Kakyuu en su forma de Sailor ataco sola, pero esta la tomo del cuello.

-Espero que ahora entiendan que es lo que sucede chicas, mi poder a sido mas poderoso que el de ustedes-Dicho esto desaparecio con la reina de Kimonku.

Kiang estaba derrotado en ese momento, se le rompio el corazon de ver que no pudo ayudarla.

* * *

**N/A**

Si ya se, estoy mas maqueavelica que antes, pero asi es la cosa apartir de ahora, no se preocupen que a la chiquita bebe preciosa de Mitsuki solo sera temporal su muerte, estara bien despues de que suceda algo importante que no dire jujuuuju.

Espero que les encante el capitulo, me ha costado mucho tener que comenzar a darle un final a esta historia que he llevado por dos años, pero asi son las historias, me estoy emocionando de solo saber que le dare final en los proximos dos capis a la maldita de Kurai.

Todo saldra bien despues de todo, por eso pido que no me odien por los sufrimientos que les dare a mis personajes.

Para terminar les dire que les agradesco a todos por apoyarme y dejarme reviews.

Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion que sera a comienzos de Julio ya que estare ocupadisima con trabajos de la Universidad, prometo no dejarlos en suspenso mas alla de esa fecha.

Posdata: Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years ya la habia puesto antes pero esta es la parte dos que me encanta.


	42. EL origen de Kurai 2: Moon Revenge

CAPITULO 42

EL ORIGEN DE KURAI II: MOON REVENGE

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Advertencia

Contenido mini lemon,

Mi pelo ardiendo en el cielo  
y la llama de mi cuerpo en un volcán  
debe ser porque todo esta tan mal  
siento en el fondo de mi corazón

-Lleven de inmediato a Mitsuki al Palacio de cristal para que conserve al menos un poco de energía- Healer.

-¿Cómo?-Rini

-Es algo que me enseño Eos.-Healer.

-Yo me quedare aquí con mama.

-Si, pero no le digas nada de esto, hasta saber que podemos salvarla.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Nadie entendía porque Serena había tomado esa forma de Sailor, todo a su alrededor estaba marchitándose de nuevo con el brillo que tenia.

-Serena por favor reacciona.-Luna trataba de acercarse pero no podía porque tenia miedo.

-No entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera.-Mercury

-No lo entenderán jamás, de esta manera es en al que puedo matar a Kurai, así me cueste mi vida.-La chica dijo muy enojada.

-¿Tu quien eres?-Mina

-Soy el poder obscuro de Serenity, el que jamás debió despertar de esta manera.

-Es imposible.-Rini

Un momento después tomo su espada convirtiéndola en arpa regresando a todos a la normalidad sus heridas.

-Las heridas de todos se han curado.-Lita

-No comprendo que esta sucediéndole a Serena y ese poder que tiene.-Luna

Un instante después un brillo la hizo descender quitándole aquella apariencia, Artemis y Taiki lograron atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Serena?-Artemis.

Serena despertó en ese momento sin saber que era lo que había ocurrido, sentía que algo no andaba bien con ellos por sus miradas tristes

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-¿No lo recuerdas Serena?-Luna

-Solo que cantaba junto a Seiya y Kurai apareció, de ese momento en adelante no.

-Nos ataco hiriendo a Seiya y Mitsuki, tambien se llevo a la Reina Kakyuu.

-¿Seiya esta herido?-Observo a todos lados buscándolo y lo vio junto a Ami, no dudo ni un momento en ir junto a el, estaba muy mal herido.

-Mi Seiya, mi estrella, despierta por favor.-Lo beso para tratar de curarlo con el poder de su amor como en otras ocasiones, pero esto no resulto, se desespero.-¿Por qué no funciona?

-Sus heridas son muy profundas Serena, tal vez tome un poco de tiempo-Taiki.

-Si, debes ser paciente Serena, por ahora debemos volver al refugio.-Ami

-Mejor llevémoslo al palacio.-Mina

-El palacio no existe Mina-Serena decía tratando de no sonar tan alterada por su amado.

-Pero Mina tiene razón, después de su beso en el escenario la gente se dio cuenta del brillo de aquel lugar, regresando a la normalidad Tokio de Cristal.-Yaten

-Pero sin mi cristal de plata nada puede ser posible.

-Mama quizá yo pueda.-La peli rosa se acerco cariñosamente.

-No quiero que tu arriesgues tu vida, mucho menos tus hermanos, entrégame ese cristal que no es nada bueno- Serena hablo firme ante su hija.

Rini no tuvo mas remedio que entregárselo.

-Lo comprendo Mama, iré a casa con mis hermanos.

-Por favor Serena no seas así, ella no tiene la culpa.-Luna

-Quizá toda mi existencia es una carga que no deseo que ella la tenga.-Serena

-Después de lo que acabamos de ver no se que mas me daría miedo, si tu o la misma Kurai.-Yaten

-Tienes razón Yaten, soy algo parecida a ella.-Dijo sin sentirse mal porque era algo real.

-Siento arruinarles todo esto pero creo que debemos llevar a Seiya al palacio para cuidar sus heridas.-Healer.

-De acuerdo, todo esto fue mi culpa y quizá el poder del palacio ayude un poco.-Serena

-Se que es algo complicado Serena, pero debes entender que no es tu culpa.-Luna

-No me hagas sentir mejor Luna, eso ya no tiene vuelta atrás.-Serena

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Kurai llego junto a su prisionera, la Reina Kakyuu delante de Kiro, este al verla se sorprendió tanto que no tenia palabras.

-Te prometí que te traería a la mujer que te roba el sueño.

-A parte de eso hiciste que las outers regresaran al lado de nuestro enemigo.

-Era un riesgo si no quería que mi hermanita me asesinara.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi y que te pueda complacer como su madre no lo hizo.

Kiro se acerco a la peli roja que tenia un poco de miedo de su presencia.

-Es idéntica a ella.

-Si es verdad, será toda tuya si me cuenta mi verdadero origen.-Kurai lo rodeo hablándole al oído.

-No se que quieres decir.

Enojada envió a la reina de Kimonku a una de las celdas del obscuro palacio.

-¿De donde sacaste esa absurda idea de que provienes de un lugar distinto al que conoces, eres la legitima reina de la Luna?

-Mars lo dijo con tanta convicción en sus palabras que tu eras mi verdadero padre.

-Así que ya lo sabes

-Pero si eso es imposible, tu no puedes ser mi padre, no puedo ser tu hija.

-Jamás quise que te enteraras, eras solo mi pieza para destruir su mundo. Te envié al milenio de plata para que desde allí se destruyera todo pero me haz fallado en esa ocasión.

-Si, pero que hay de mi madre, que hay de todo lo que me has ocultado, merezco saber toda la verdad de mi existencia.

-Jamás tuviste madre, solo te cree a mi manera para que fueras como yo, llena de odio y avaricia, de eso estoy completamente orgulloso.

-No puede ser que jamás tenga madre.

-Basta de lamentarte mi amada hija, todo lo he hecho para que llegara el momento que tanto estas logrando, eres lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

-¿De verdad estas complacido?  
-Así es, lo estaré mas cuando se cumpla a cabalidad la maldición del pasado.

-Entonces padre, estaré mas que feliz de ver que estés orgulloso de mi.

-Siempre lo estaré, no importando lo que suceda.

-Ahora es justo que estés con la que debió alguna vez ser tu esposa.

-Eso es verdad, tráela ante mi y ve a terminar tu misión hija mía.

-Sera un honor padre.

Desapareció envuelta en un poder obscuro.

"No voy a permitir que sepas como te encontré, ni como te cambie el destino Kurai"

-Espero te diviertas con ella en lo que yo asesino a toda su gente.-Kurai reapareció junto a Kakyuu

Este estaba realmente feliz de que aun fuera ella y que su actitud con el estuviera bien.

-Te lo agradezco Kurai.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Después de que todos se organizaran en el palacio y discutieran sobre las recientes revelaciones de Kiro y Kurai, Mina junto a Ami se reunieron en privado, era algo que debían hacer ya que los demás estaban investigando y vigilando los movimientos del enemigo.

-¿Lograste averiguar que es lo que me sucede Ami?

-Es algo un poco difícil de decirte Mina.

-Dímelo ¿Estoy embarazada no es así?

-No es así Mina, al revisar tus resultado me di cuenta que tienes una grave enfermedad incurable.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, no se cuanto te queda de vida, pero es algo que solo se puede solucionar con una operación.

-¿Quieres que me opere en este momento y que Yaten se de cuenta de todo por lo que estoy pasando?

-¿Piensas ocultarle esto?

-Si, ahora lo mas importante es que terminemos con el enemigo, no puedo concentrarme en mi enfermedad.

-Mina

-Somos sailors, si mi yo presente desaparecerá pronto, Venus renacerá como siempre.

-No te hagas la fuerte Mina.

-Sabes que no lo soy, pero no puedo ignorar nuestra vida como sailors, así que te pido que no le reveles nada de esto a nadie- Mina tomo sus cosas y se fue a buscar a Yaten, no sin antes quedarse un segundo en la puerta con sus lagrimas brotando a cantidades.

-¿Por qué yo?-Se preguntaba.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Pero necesito tener cada noche  
esos dulces sueños donde estés tú  
y poder estar a tu lado siempre juntos

Serena se quedo dormida al lado del aun inconsciente Seiya, no se sentía muy animada después de saber como ocurrieron las cosas con Kurai, también le dolía el hecho de saber que por su culpa Mitsuki había perdido su semilla estelar, no comprendia nada de lo que pasaba.

En sus sueños se encontró con Kurai, esta se reía por su reciente desgracia.

-Te da gusto todo lo que me pasa no es así.

-Así es, hace tiempo que no tenia una satisfacción tan grande como el verte sufrir por Seiya.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Seiya?

-Solo le llene de energía obscura su corazón y solo hay una manera de que lo salves mi querida hermana.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ven a enfrentarte conmigo, si no lo haces en menos de doce horas ese hombre al que tanto amas le habrá ocurrido lo mismo que a Mitsuki.

-Iré no te preocupes, no te tengo miedo

-Te estaré esperando mi querida Serenity.-Dicho esto desapareció.

Serena despertó completamente llena de sudor en su cuerpo, se miro al espejo, tenia miedo, un segundo después apareció aquella chica de la que las demás hablaron que se habia convertido al tratar de atacar a Kurai.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu energía que quiere vengarse de Kurai.

-No quiero pelear sin que le suceda algo a nadie quien amo.

-No es necesario que luches, sabes que puedes desprenderte de Cosmos, así podremos crear el mas grande poder para derrotar de una vez por todas a mi hermana.

-¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

-Nadie se dará cuenta de lo que hiciste, solo creerán que estarás inconsciente, si no hacemos esto Seiya morirá.

Serena saco el cristal de plata de su hija Rini, se concentro sacando finalmente su alter ego cosmos.

La peli plateada no comprendía que era lo que sucedía.

-No comprendo que quieres hacer.

-Es necesario si quiero que Kurai muera de una vez por todas.-Princesa Sailor Moon.

-Unan sus poderes y creen una nueva forma para darle fin a su vida.-Serena le acerco el cristal.-También toma mi pido.

Ante aquel lamento de Serena no pudo hacer nada mas que acercarse a su otra yo uniéndose y formando a la Neo Sailor Serenity, Serena al verse en esa forma sonrió y se desmayo.

Esta nueva forma de Serena la cargo llevándola a la cama junto a Seiya tal y como estaba antes.

-Mi querido Seiya, te prometo que todo terminara en cuanto haya destruido a Kurai.

Dicho esto le dio un beso en la boca desapareciendo.

Después de todo tengo que  
hacer el trabajo bien  
y con mis mano destruir este mal  
Presiento que se acerca el final  
*Asta ese día tengo que  
Intentar sobrevivir  
Es hora de despertar  
Guerrera del amor!

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Hotaru estaba en cama desde hacia ya unas horas, Sammy custodiaba su sueño, el rubio se sentía con miedo que despertara atacando a los demás.

-Por favor Hotaru no estés del lado del mal, sabes que te amo mas de lo que mi corazón podría.

Un destello violeta se vio en el pecho de la joven, despertó y lo vio tomándole la mano.

-¿Eres tu Sammy?

-Si, me recuerdas.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tu junto a las demás outers atacaron a mi hermana y las demás.

-No recuerdo muy bien, solo que Setsuna había vuelto y me llevo con ella.

-Descuida, ellas están custodiadas por tu padre

-Sammy perdóname por haber hecho tal cosa, por eso es mejor que nos separemos.

-Hotaru no por favor.

-Eso es mejor a que me odies por el resto de tu vida al causarle daño a alguien que ames.

-Jamás te odiaría, eres todo para mi, se que no fuiste tu sino esa mujer que las tenia como esclavas.

-Sammy no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es.

Sammy no quiso dejarla sola, así que la abrazo fuertemente acariciando su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

-No pienses nada de lo que suceda, solo dejemos que el amor decida de acuerdo.

-Sammy.-Ella solo pudo decir su nombre porque los besos de este chico la volvían loca.

Regresaron a la cama, envueltos en pasión se quitaron una a una sus prendas hasta quedar desnudos, solo se observaban uno a otro queriendo tenerse con deseos desde hace mucho.

La mirada de Hotaru le dio a entender al rubio que era la hora que estaba lista para que se adentrara en ella.

Un diminuto quejido de placer y después los movimientos hicieron que se alivianara la tensión, Hotaru jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones en un solo instante de placer como en ese momento.

Sammy la besaba por todos lados, no quería que se acabara nunca ese momento que tenia, se sentían tan a gusto el uno dentro del otro.

Los dos llegaron al clímax después de un largo rato, se recostaron el uno al lado del otro con tanto amor y cariño.

-Gracias Sammy.

-¿Por qué?

-Me hiciste entender que el amor aun existe, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

-Yo también Hotaru, no me importa que tengas que luchar con los enemigos, se que regresaras a mi lado.

-También lo creo, tengo la esperanza.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

En el refugio se encontraban las starlights con el cuerpo inconsciente de Mitsuki, Rini recién llegaba para saber como harían que su hermana sobreviviera a no tener su cristal.

-Solo necesitamos que las chicas, las outer vuelvan a ser como eran y obtener el poder de todas para brindársela a Mitsuki.

-¿Crees que sucederá?

-Si, Eos me dijo que algo así le podría pasar y que esto le dará un poco de tiempo hasta que Serena lograra quedar embarazada de nuevo de ella.

-Entonces esperemos que el profesor tenga éxito-Rini

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Cerca de donde estaban las chicas, las outers se encontraban encerradas en una habitación que les quitaba su poder.

-Déjanos escapar maldito viejo loco.-Uranus

-No hasta que me digan porque atacaron a su majestad la reina Serenity.-Kiang

-Eso es porque Kurai es nuestra verdadera soberana.-Neptuno

-Les aseguro que si dejan de creer que esos trucos que les metió en la cabeza podremos dejarlas que vuelvan a su vida anterior como las amigas que eran.- Yaten

-No nos interesa eso si no es con nuestra única y verdadera reina.-Pluto

-Por favor Setsuna recuérdanos, al menos a mi, yo aun te amo-Tomoe se acerco a la celda de la regente del tiempo.

Esta se sintió intimidada por un momento, no entendía que era lo que sucedía, sus nervios la delataban- Haz un esfuerzo Setsuna.

-Eso es una perdida de tiempo viejo antipático.-Uranus

-Sailor pluto no caería tan fácil en tus patrañas-Neptuno

-No son patrañas Setsuna, el es el hombre a quien tu elegiste para amar, es el padre de la pequeña que tanto quieres.-Kiang

-Así es, Hotaru y el son lo mas valioso a parte de tus amigos-Yaten

-¿Hotaru, Saturn?-Setsuna desvaneció su poder

-Así es, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y la de Hotaru.

-¿Le creerás a este tipo?-Uranus

-Hizo que regresara a su estado civil-Neptuno

-De algo estoy segura chicas, el dice la verdad sobre todo esto.

-¿Lo amas?-Uranus

-Si-Setsuna lo beso y un destello magenta de su pecho ilumino a sus compañeras regresándolas a su estado natural.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Tomoe

-Tal parece que la fuerza mas poderosa del amor es el beso.

-Gracias Setsuna y profesor tomoe.

-¿Ya recuerdan?-Setsuna

-Si, gracias.-Michiru

-¿Tu no perdiste la memoria?

-No. Por eso fui a buscar a Hotaru, jamás me olvide del amor de Souichi, siempre estaba dentro de mi corazón.

-Eso si que es sorprendente viniendo de la sailor del tiempo, la mas seria de todas.-Yaten

-Este no es momento de tonterías, dígannos de que nos perdimos en cuanto nos atraparon.-Haruka

-Solo que se llevaron Kakyuu, atacaron a Seiya y le quebraron la semilla estelar a la pequeña princesa Mitsuki.-Kiang

-Esa mujer es una asquerosa en meterse con una niña-Haruka.

-Menos mal que están consientes y nos pueden ayudar a darle un poco de energía a la pequeña.-Tomoe

-¿Se puede?-Setsuna

-Si, Healer confía en las palabras que Eos le dijo antes de que muriera.-Kiang

-Entonces vamos de inmediato-Michiru.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Luna se dio cuenta que Serena estaba dormida junto a Seiya, se veía realmente tranquila a pesar de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pobre de Serena, tiene mucho sufrimiento, eso debería terminar pronto.-Artemis.

-Tienes razon, deberíamos llevarla a que descanse a su habitación.-Luna

-Si, pero no debemos moverla mucho para que no se despierte.-Artemis.

A pesar de que Artemis la cargo llevándola a la habitación no se despertó, eso les causo un poco de asombro.

-Debe estar tan cansada que no se dio cuenta de nada-Luna.

-Merece dormir como un bebe.-Artemis.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Kiro tenia en frente a la replica de Polaris frente a el, se compadeció de verla amarrada.

-No me veas con esa cara mi querida Kakyuu, eres idéntica a ella que me miraba distinta.

-¿Cómo es que tu conociste a mi madre?

-Es muy sencillo, tu padre es mi hermano, la persona que me quito el amor de tu madre.

-¿Eres mi tío?

-Así es, mi hermano siempre era una persona que se dedicaba a cuidar de nuestro reino, pero se le ocurrió la idea de conocer el universo y me dejo a cargo, sin embargo yo había conocido años atrás a tu madre y el supo por ella que así había sido, sin embargo no le importo y se enamoro de ella.

-¿Acaso mi madre te rechazo?

-Por supuesto que no, ella ni mi hermano se dieron cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿Entonces porque tanta venganza contra nosotros?

-Porque me tomaron por sorpresa que se enamoraran en tan poco tiempo.

-Eso fue tu culpa porque no le confesaste tus sentimientos a mi madre.

-No quise que mi hermano sufriera, lo amaba tanto, era todo para mi.

-¿Por eso te alejaste de el y te volviste un ser malvado?

La tomo de su mentón fuertemente mirándola detenidamente.

-Ella me dijo que dentro de mi existían dos fuerzas, si elegía una de ella me haría convertirme en una mejor o peor persona.

-Elegiste la peor no es así

-Creo que ella se dio cuenta que mi destino era ser este ser maldito que soy.

-No entiendo porque si eres de nuestra familia, porque te comportas de esa manera.

-Porque merezco tener mi felicidad así sea a la fuerza, tu no puedes ser como ella, te pareces mucho.

-No voy a ser su remplazo, cuando ella fue quien eligio a mi padre, además yo amo a otra persona, no me puedes obligar a hacer lo que desees.

-Si no quieres te asesinare como debí hacerlo con ella.-Kiro la tomo fuerte en sus brazos.

-Suéltame.-Kakyuu gritaba fuertemente.

-Serás mía quieras o no.-Kiro

-Déjame-El grito desesperado de Kakyuu hizo que el poder de su pecho surgiera quemándolo en mitad de su cuerpo, así eso mismo la hizo desaparecer de su presencia.

-Te encontrare Kakyuu

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Las outers estaban listas al igual que las inners para poder contrarrestar el desvanecimiento de Mitsuki, junto a las starlights y los chicos la rodearon para poder concentrar el poder de cada una.

-¿Serena no vendrá?

-No queremos molestarla, esta descansando en su habitación después de todo lo que le ha pasado.-Luna

-Es mejor, además yo puedo cuidar de mi hermana, tengo los mismos poderes de mi madre.-Rini

-Entonces comencemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Katherine.

-Todas a transformarse para darle la energía a la princesa del cosmos.-Healer.

Cada una comenzó y funcionaba, el poder se adentraba en el cuerpo de la pequeña dándole una apariencia brillante, pero su cuerpo tomo un aspecto mas pequeño al desvanecerse todo el poder unido.

-¿Es mas pequeña de lo que era antes?-Michiru.

-Así parece.-Akari

-Esto solo durara unos pocos días, debe conservar sus poderes al mínimo.

La pequeña sonrió mirando a todos tiernamente reconociéndolos a todos.-Chibi chibi pedía a Rini que la cargara.

-¿Sabes quien soy hermanita?-Rini la cargo mirando lo tierna que era.

-Chibi chibi.-La pequeña solo repetía aquellas palabras.

-¿No me conoces? Soy yo Mitsuki.-Rini hablaba desesperada.

-Creo que borro sus recuerdos para no sufrir.-Ami

-Pequeña es solo una bebe-Setsuna.

-Supongo que tienes razón Setsuna, la llevare al palacio para que Mama sepa que esta bien-Rini

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

**A veces las personas cambian **  
**Lograra creer en ti si te quiere **  
**Intentara que este amor no saga bien **  
**Es algo que nunca podré consentirlo. **

La Neo Sailor Serenity llego hasta el lugar mas inhóspito del universo donde Kurai le había dicho que estaba esperándola, una fugaz ráfaga de viento obscuro la acechaba, pero con su báculo lo detuvo.

-Me impresionas hermanita, no pensé que llegarías viva a este lugar-Kurai

-Eso es lo que creías, sabes que jamás me daré por vencida si es por salvar a mis seres queridos-La chica apuntaba con su báculo ante ella.

-No me da miedo esa forma que tomaste, no se compara con mi poder.-Kurai.

-Devuélvele a Serena Tsukino todo lo que le haz quitado.

-Hablas como si tu no fueras ella, me das risa hermanita.

-Si lo soy, pero del pasado, tengo sus recuerdos del pasado, junto con el poder de su hija del presente, la pequeña dama, solo quedo el cuerpo adolorido de Serena en el planeta tierra.

-¿Enserio te separaste de nuevo de tu forma terrenal?-Kurai

-También mi poder malvado se unió y creamos una forma sin sentimientos para derrotarte.

-De verdad que me impresiona tu valentía, eras una llorona

-Ya te dije que no soy esa niña.-La chica comenzó a atacarla –Mas te vale que pagues por lo que hiciste con mi pequeña y con todos los que has asesinado desde el pasado.

-Nunca podrás -Kurai

-Claro que lo hare, lo lograre Kurai.

En un momento fue tocada por uno de los rayos brillantes que lanzaba cortándole el brazalete que tenia desde que era una niña.

Esto lo observo detenidamente la nueva apariencia de Serenity.

Muchos recuerdo llegaban desde su verdadero pasado, Serenity no pudo acercarse a ella porque fue protegida por un aura.

Recuerdos que le decían el origen de su escencia, no comprendía nada.

"En el caldero primordial habían dos semillas estelares completamente identicas que estaban listas para irse a cumplir con su destino de proteger el universo entero"

Solo que una de las dos fue atrapada y alejada de su verdadero propósito antes de que todo sucediera"

Kiro estaba en el caldero primordial ese mismo día, aun luchaba con su poder maligno dentro de el.

-Lograre olvidar lo que sucedió con mi hermano y seré como antes, no quiero causarle daño a mi hermano.-Kiang se arrodillo frente al caldero rogando que se pudiera eliminar sus recuerdos para ver de nuevo a su hermano como antes.

Fue entonces cuando vio que dos semillas salieron de aquel lugar, una de ellas desapareció rápidamente de ese lugar, mientras que la otra lo hizo mas despacio acercándose a el.

Entonces fue que su poder lo capturo completamente desapareciendo su verdadero brillo, esto lo aterro demasiado que al ver la semilla que antes era blanca como el cristal ahora era obscura como el.

-Soy hija de Kiro.-Kurai se sentía decepcionada.

-No lo eres mi querida hija, solo te atrapo para que tu poder se volviera malvado y te devolvió cuando tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse.

-¿Me manipulo todo este tiempo cambiando mi destino?

-Así es mi querida hija.-Yue apareció ante ella.

-Padre, porque lo hizo, no quería tener un destino como este.

-Recuerdo que viajaba en el lado oculto de la luna, cuando te oí llorar.

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

**Y siempre que quiera protegerte **  
**Volare a tu lado y creeré en ti **  
**El amor en si es calido que la luz... **

Yue viajaba completamente feliz de saber que su amada Serenity estaba ya con la pequeña princesa que tenia su nombre, decidió que le daría algo especial en cuanto llegara al palacio.

-¿Escuchan eso muchachos?

-¿Qué sucede majestad?

-Deténganse por favor.

Los hombres se detuvieron de inmediato, Yue se acercaba al lugar donde provenían pequeños llantos, al ver que era una pequeña no dudo en tenerla en sus brazos deteniendo el lloro de la bebe.

-Eres idéntica a mi pequeña Serenity, no lo entiendo.

-Majestad es mejor que continuemos nuestro camino

-Si. Llevaremos a esta bebe junto a mi esposa y mi hija, sera un buen regalo para ella en estos momentos.

Al llegar al palacio lunar fue a ver a su amada que estaba en cama dándole de comer a su hija.

-Mi amor ya he vuelto.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, ¿Esa bebe?

-La encontré en el lado oculto de la luna, no pude evitar traerla, me recordó a Serenity.

-Es idéntica a ella.

-Tienes razón, quizá era el destino que la hallaras.

-Cuidaremos de ambas sin importar que no sea nuestra hija de sangre.-Yue

-La llamaremos Kurai.

-¿Kurai?

-Si, aquí dice en su pulsera, además la encontramos en el lado obscuro de la luna.

-Entonces bienvenida a este nuevo hogar querida Kurai

Kurai al escuchar esto se sintió demasiado mal de saber su origen.

-No soy tu hija Yue.

-Claro que lo eres mi querida hija.

-Siempre fui una molestia con mi hermana, la humille por convertirme en la futura reina y ella es la que se merece ese puesto.

-Si no hubieras sido mi hija el poder del cristal de plata no hubiera reaccionado a ti, eres la protectora de esa gema, pero tu odio hacia tu hermana hizo que el poder que Kiro implanto en ti cuando te perdiste se incrementara hasta tener sus mismos poderes.

-No puedo reparar nada de lo que les hice a todos, la única manera es morir.

-Así es como lo hare hermana, te daré ese ultimo deseo-El alter ego de Serena clavo fuertemente el báculo como una espada dentro de ella, de inmediato en Kurai se desprendió una luz muy brillante oculta desapareciendo la maldad, dejando ver su parecido con Serena.

-¿Qué?-La rubia Serena no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Es la esencia verdadera de tu hermana Kurai

-¿Padre que haces aquí?

-Eso no importa ahora hermana, por lo que acabas de hacer tendrás una consecuencia mortal por mi culpa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi maldición era que si me matabas tu misma con tu poder desaparecerías conmigo y al fin esa maldición termino, morirás en cuanto toques su verdadero cuerpo.

-No puede ser cierto.

-Lo lamento de verdad Serenity, si hubiera sido todo distinto nos hubiéramos llevado bien.

-Perdóname tu hermana.

Esta sonrió y se desapareció dejando solo la semilla de cristal que su padre tomo antes de que se quebrara al caer al suelo.

-Salve a todos y moriré con ella.

-Es lo mas heroico que pudiste hacer por ella.-Yue

-Gracias por ayudarla padre-Dicho esto comenzaba a desvanecerse sin dejar de verlo.

**Adelante tenemos que **  
**Hacer el trabajo bien **  
**Les mostraremos el corazón **  
**Que puede renacer. **  
***Lo que tenemos que hacer **  
**Es intentar sobrevivir **  
**Abre en tu corazón **  
**Este soñado amor **  
***Después de todo tengo que **  
**Hacer el trabajo bien **  
**Y con mis manos destruir ese mal **  
**Presiento que se acerca el final **  
***Asta ese día tengo que **  
**Intentar sobrevivir **  
**Es hora de despertar **  
**Guerrera del amor!**

**Rini fue a la habitación de Seiya y lo vio despierto pero sin Serena a su lado.**

**-¿Dónde esta mi mama?**

**-Creí que estaba aquí contigo**

**Seiya salió de aquella habitación sin decirle mas, Luna que cuidaba de Serena la escucho despertar quejándose y llena de sudor.**

**-¿Serena estas bien?**

**-Llama a Seiya ahora mismo**

**-Si**

**Pero antes de que saliera, apareció ante ella-Aquí estoy mi querida Serena.**

**-Todo termino, estas bien, que bueno**

**-No entiendo que dices.**

**-Kurai, esta muerta, yo la mate.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ella te estaba matando y me dijo que la única manera de liberarte era si iba con ella.**

**-Pero si estuviste todo este tiempo aquí.**

**-Mi alter ego fue, solo quede dormida.**

**-No me imagine algo así de ti Serena.**

**-Ahora lo importante es que tu, seas fuerte de ahora en adelante, cuidando de nuestros hijos.**

**-Serena no...**

**-Asi es mi estrella, tengo que irme por la maldición de Kurai en el pasado.**

**-No por favor.**

**-Cuida también de la semilla verdadera de mi hermana.**

**-Serenity no me hagas esto.**

**-Se que algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo mi querida estrella.**

**-¡Serena!**

**-Te amo Seiya.-Dicho esto se despidió con una sonrisa soltando la mano de su amada rubia.**

**La demás recién llegaban y escucharon el grito de dolor de Seiya, acudieron de inmediato y se dieron cuenta de todo.**

**-Serena a muerto.**

**Rini se acerco hasta ella con su hermana, lloraba demasiado, no tenia ánimos para nada mas, la pequeña e inocente de Chibi chibi brotaba lagrimas también.**

**El unico que no estaba en ese momento era el pequeño Seiya que estaba con los padres de Serena en el templo Hikawa.**

**Continuara**

**Una Señal del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Bueno como vieron este es el final de Kurai, les dije que era algo un poco trágico, murió Serena noooooooooooooo! Pero no se preocupen por que ya saben que ese sufrimiento se vera recompensado por el final que tengo preparado.

No me odien por esto.

Les doy las gracias a todos lo que me leen y me dejan review, espero les haya gustado aunque creo que no por el dolor que les causare, perdón.

Sin mas por el momento los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo que estará mas interesante, nos leemos pronto. Besitos estelares Kiss kiss


	43. Inmortality

**Imnortality: El final del caos.**

Seiya junto a las demás chicas llevaron a Serena al lugar en donde descansaría el cuerpo de esta.

Todos lograron con sus poderes mantenerla en una capa del cristal de su poder, tal y como sucedió cuando fueron atacados por el planeta Némesis.

La tristeza era evidente en todos, más en Seiya y Rini quienes sus lágrimas eran evidentes.

Ikuko y Kenji llegaron también demasiado tristes, que sentían que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

El pequeño Seiya se acercó a la urna de cristal en donde estaba su madre, todos lo veían con tristeza, pero él se notaba muy tranquilo.

-No te preocupes Papa, ella estará con nosotros de nuevo-El chico dijo acercándole la pequeña mano a su padre.

-Ami, Mina, lleven a Seiya y las niñas a la habitación, no quiero que estén más aquí. -Seiya dijo firmemente.

Estas decidieron hacerle caso ante su dolor, Rini prefirió no hacer caso a esto pues quería estar al lado de su madre.

-No quiero ir Seiya, quiero apoyarte en lo que pueda, era mi madre. -Se acercó a Seiya abrazándolo fuertemente.

Las demás chicas les dieron privacidad para que hablaran.

-Tú eres lo único que me queda junto a mis hermanos, no quiero perder a ningún otro ser querido.

-No te preocupes pequeño bombón rosa, yo me encargare que nada de eso suceda. -Seiya.

Seiya junto a ella se quedaron observando el cristal donde estaba su madre.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza del Amor.**

Hotaru trataba de ayudar a Sammy con la muerte de su hermana mayor, se sentía realmente deprimido, al igual que ella.

-Recién habíamos recuperado a mi hermana después de tantos años y la volvemos a perder, mis padres están destrozados.

-Pero creo que no deben preocuparse por eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Hace unas horas antes de despertar tuve una visión que podría ser la salvación de la reina Serena, pero hay una advertencia.

-Dime, aunque sea para salvar la vida de mi hermana.

-Alguien debe morir al derrotar a Kiro.

\- ¿Quién?

-Aun no lo sé, solo vi muy rápido todo que no logre verlo.

\- ¿Acaso eres tú Hotaru?

-No lo sé, pero si soy hubiera sido esa persona lo sabría, debe ser alguien muy cercano al enemigo.

-Esperemos que nadie tenga que sacrificarse. -Sammy.

-Yo espero lo mismo.

Muy cerca de ellos estaba Ami y Taiki que al igual que todos estaban desconsolados, pero aun así con la esperanza que todo sería distinto.

-Mi hermano esta hecho añicos con lo que hizo Serena. -Taiki

-No merecía morir de esa manera por su propia hermana.

-Esta absurda venganza que tiene nuestro tío no tiene precio.

-No te enfades así Taiki, acuérdate que debemos tener la misma mentalidad de Serena que lograremos derrotarlo.

-Ni siquiera pienses que tu ira a luchar.

-Pero Taiki…

-No me excuse que eres una sailor scout, mira lo que le sucedió a Mina, además Serena quiso que vivamos felices

-Tampoco quiero que me dejes sola, te amo como a nadie.

Ami lo abrazo pensando en lo que le estaba sucediendo a Mina.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Hina junto a su hermana llegaron al palacio en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia de la muerte de Serena.

Hotaru junto a Setsuna las recibieron con cara de indiferencia, las dos comprendían a la perfección su enojo, pero aun así debían hablar con Seiya al respecto de lo que Yue el padre de Serena les había contado, aun así, Setsuna quería sacarlas del palacio.

-No hagan eso muchachas. -Seiya intervino cargando a Rini que aún estaba triste.

-Pero no aliadas de nuestro enemigo-Setsuna

-Ellas son buenas personas Setsuna, es la madre de mi hermanito. -Rini dijo con lágrimas en su cara.

\- ¿A que han venido? -Seiya

-Al enterarnos de la muerte de la reina queríamos darle nuestro más sentido pésame -Leiko se arrodillo ante el como señal de respeto.

-También porque merecen saber por qué Serena actuó así, ella sabía inconscientemente la causa de sus primeros desmayos y que la única manera de destruir a su hermana era sacrificando su vida. -Hina

\- ¿Ella sabía eso? -Setsuna.

-Así es, solo que, como Cosmos, su alter ego. -Hina

-Eso no puede ser posible-Seiya

-Desde luego que, si es posible Seiya, Serena al tener odio hacia su hermana se llenó de maldad su corazón, así fue como formo su lado malvado uniéndolo con su alter ego del pasado Cosmos se destruyó a su misma terminando la maldición que Kurai había impuesto desde el pasado-Leiko

Seiya al igual que las demás no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Porque hiciste eso mi Serena...mi bombón.

-Te llevare a descansar un poco mi pequeña dama-Setsuna

-No quiero Setsuna -Rini

-Por favor Rini, hazle caso por un rato, estaré contigo de vuelta en un rato ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo Seiya.

Katherine llego un poco agitada, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, todos se quedaron pasmados.

-Chicos por favor vengan conmigo, algo increíble sucede con Serena.

\- ¿Qué? -Seiya

Fueron corriendo a donde estaba la rubia siendo examinada por Ami y Hikari, esta última estaba brillando.

-Hikari siente aun la energía de Serena dentro de su cuerpo-Ami dijo a los recién llegados.

\- ¿De verdad tía Ami? -Rini dijo ilusionada.

-Claro que sí, parece que Serena simplemente está dormida profundamente, no solo eso, siento dos estrellas en vez de una. -Hikari aun con sus ojos cerrados contesto a la pequeña.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -Seiya

\- ¿Puede que este embarazada? -Setsuna

-Debe ser la razón por la que aún sigue con vida-Hotaru

\- ¿Entonces existe la posibilidad de que despierte? -Seiya

-No sabemos qué es lo que ocurre, pero debe ser algo que el -Yaten

-Es probable que Kurai no haya sido la dueña del hechizo- Taiki

-Lo más probable es que haya sido Kiro, voy a matarlo-Seiya estaba dispuesto a dejar la habitación en ese momento.

-Pero majestad usted solo no puede hacer tal cosa. -Katherine dijo deteniéndolo.

-Es la vida de mi esposa y de ese bebe que está en riesgo-Seiya le grito muy fuerte.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos-Yaten dijo estando al lado de Mina, a lo que la rubia le tomo la mano fuertemente.

-No dejare que lo derrotes solo hermano-Taiki

-Cuenten con nosotras-Las Star Lights se arrodillaron ante ellos.

-Si no es mucho pedir también los acompañaremos, sabemos exactamente donde está la guarida de Kiro-Leiko

-Así es, custodiábamos ese lugar en el pasado antes de que Caos no atrapara y nos volviéramos sus aliadas. -Hina

\- ¿Qué hay de mi hermanito? -Rini

-Nosotras no encargaremos de cuidarlo- Hotaru dijo junto a Setsuna.

-No creo que sea conveniente que se arriesguen después de que Serena les dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir. -Seiya

-Es la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores con ustedes-Hina

-Yo también iré. -Rini dijo decidida

-Todos menos tu pequeña dama-Setsuna

-No dejare solo a Seiya jamás, sé que solo tengo diez años y soy solo una niña aun, pero soy una Sailor scout como mi mama.

-Por favor Rini, no quiero perderte a ti también. -Seiya se arrodillo ante ella aun dolido y mas con sus palabras.

-No voy a aceptar una negativa, te acompañare -La peli rosa lo abrazo fuertemente.

-De acuerdo Rini.-Seiya no pudo más que aceptar que quizás estando a su lado le daría fuerzas en todo momento.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Kakyuu caminaba por los obscuros pasillos de la guarida de Kiro, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, ni a donde se dirigía.

Tanto camino hasta que hallo una luz muy familiar para ella en medio de tanta desolación y temor.

\- ¿Galaxia eres tú?

-Kakyuu, ¿en verdad estas aquí?

La peli roja como pudo soltó las cadenas de Galaxia con su poder, esta estaba tan feliz de volver a verla.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Kakyu

-Sí, un poco adolorida y debilitada, tengo miedo de todo esto, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

-Es una venganza de mi tío Kiro, porque mi madre no se fijó en él, sino en su hermano, mi padre, es el creador de toda esta maldad del caos.

-Ya veo. -Galaxia era ayudada por Kakyuu a caminar.

\- ¡Kakyu!-Kiang grito desde lejos, esto hizo que a ella se le acelerara el corazón.

-Kiang.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí, por favor ayúdame te lo pido. -Kakyuu miraba a todos lados buscándolo por todas partes, pues solo podía escucharlo.

Kiang siguió su voz corriendo lo más que podía, hasta que logro ver su resplandor junto a Galaxia que aún estaba sin aliento.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Kiang, no sabe lo feliz que estoy de estar a tu lado.

-Vine a salvarte, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que estas en peligro en este lugar. -Kiang

-Te extrañe demasiado-Kakyuu no dejaba de abrazarlo con lágrimas.

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto…debemos irnos ahora mismo.

Kiang tomo a Galaxia en sus brazos, pero Kiro apareció sorpresivamente.

-Ni piensen que escaparan de este lugar tan fácilmente.

-Déjanos en paz maldito-Kiang

-Desde luego que lo hare, solo que después de que vean como mueren cada uno de los guardianes de todo el universo y me quedo con tu amada Kakyuu.

La obscuridad los rodeo llevándolos de vuelta a una celda envueltos en cadenas en manos y pies.

\- ¿Estas bien Kakyuu? -Kiang

-Sí, ¿Tu Galaxia? -Kakyuu

-No se preocupen por mi chicos-Galaxia

-Disfruten su estadía en lo que me vuelvo el único soberano de este universo-Grito Kiro desatando una ráfaga de viento ante ellos y después desapareció riendo fuertemente.

-Fui una tonta al creer que me engañabas con Serena.

-No lo eres, sabes que soy yo el único culpable siempre, tratando de matarte todo el tiempo porque me manipulan-Kiang

-Pero…

-Sé que quizás esto de salvarte al venir aquí no resulto como esperaba, lo intente, quería que me perdonaras. -Kiang.

-Kiang sabes que te amo, sabes que el que estés aquí sin ti a mi lado me ha hecho sentir la peor persona de este universo, jamás debí culparte por lo que ella nos hizo. Jamás debí recordar ese pasado, solo lo bueno que tuvimos era lo que importaba.

-Ojalá pudiera quitarme estas cadenas y abrazarte-Kiang

-Sé que lograremos salir de aquí en algún momento.-Kakyuu

Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor

Mina y Yaten estaban en la habitación tomando un pequeño respiro para después ir a prepararse para partir a enfrentarse a Kiro.

-Yo debería ir con ustedes. -Mina le insistía a su peli plateado

-De ninguna manera te dejare a que quizás pierdas la vida.

-Más de lo que ya la tengo perdida si tu no regresas-Mina tenía una mirada de tristeza

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-No es nada de lo que ya sepas Yaten, sabes que no puedo vivir si tu no estas, eres todo lo que más quiero.

-Te prometo que estaré de vuelta en cuanto todo esto termine.

\- ¿Y si no es así?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Si me encuentras muerta?

-Mina…que disparate estas diciéndome.

-Perdóname por favor, estoy muerta de nervios por todo lo que ha ocurrido, más por Serena.

Mina no se atrevió a confesarle a Yaten que estaba muriendo lentamente, solo se dignó a besarlo para calmar sus miedos más grandes.

-Te prometo que todo lo que hagamos será por el bien de nuestros seres queridos mi diosa del amor.

En ese mismo momento Mina comenzó a toser fuertemente y fue directo al baño.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Tomo uno de los pañuelos para toser y fue cuando vio que en esta había una mancha de sangre.

-Si, en un momento salgo.

Era evidente que su enfermedad estaba más crítica, se lavó bien la boca y el pañuelo, sonrió al salir marchándose a la sala del palacio.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Seiya continuaba en la cámara donde yacía Serena, no podía dejar ni por un segundo de llorar.

-Estarás junto a nuestros hijos de vuelta mi bombón, eso te lo prometo.

Daria mi vida si es preciso porque tu vivas mi amor, al igual que lo hice en el pasado, te amo y te amare por siempre.

-Príncipe Seiya, ya están todos listos para partir-Setsuna

-Gracias Setsuna, bombón espero regresar en algún momento después de que esto termine.

"Si aún vivo"-Pensó para si mismo.

-Por favor cuídate y cuida mucho a la pequeña dama. Setsuna

-Tu igual cuida de mi pequeña y de Seiya Jr- Se alejó realmente triste.

\- ¿Ya estás listo hermano?

-Si, por supuesto, debemos irnos ahora mismo. -Seiya.

\- ¿Dónde está Kiang? -Katherine

-Seguramente se fue hace horas a buscar a Kakyuu-Yaten

-Eso es lo más probable. -Hikari

-Espero que no le suceda nada a mi tío. -Akari dijo con temor

-Estoy segura que no le pasara nada-Seiya le tomo la mano a la Sailor sonriéndole.

-Gracias alteza- Sonrió

estos en cuanto pudieron se transformaron y unieron sus poderes para formar el centro de transportación que los hizo desaparecer en minutos de la tierra hacia el espacio.

-Espero que todo les salga bien muchachos- Luna

Yaten estaba triste por dejar a su diosa del amor sola después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la rubia estaba igual de triste que ya no tenía dudas de que en cualquier momento moriría sin habérselo dicho al peli plateado.

\- ¿Le contaste? –Ami dijo acercándose a Mina

-No lo vi necesario, él debía acompañarlos y no lo quería hacer sufrir.

-Taiki me dijo lo mismo, esperemos que todo salga bien, pero tú debes hacerte esa operación, ahora que él no está.

\- ¿Crees que tengo la posibilidad de sobrevivir?

-Por supuesto que, si Mina, hable con varios médicos tienes un 60 por ciento de posibilidades, te acompañare en todo momento,

-Pero…

-No mereces morir de esa manera y dejar a Yaten sufriendo porque te rendiste así de fácil.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero no podemos dejar que el enemigo nos gane tan fácilmente.

-Tu no debes luchar.

-Es por el bien de todos Ami, si no muero por esa enfermedad que sea por defender la tierra y a los que quiero.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Kenji estaba junto a Ikuko en la habitación de Serena, el pequeño Seiya estaba jugando con las cosas que había en ella, se divertía a pesar de todo lo que sucedía,

-Fue lo mejor que no fuéramos a despedir a Seiya y los demás -Kenji

-No quería ver en el rostro de nuestro nieto la tristeza al separarlos. -Ikuko

-No soportaría eso querida, pero creo que es solo un niño para entender lo que le sucedió a su madre. -Kenji

-Tienes razón, no merece tener aun el sentimiento de pérdida de su madre. -Ikuko

-No quiero que llores Mama Ikuko-El chiquillo se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa- Mama estará de vuelta con nosotros al igual que papa.

-Hijo…-Ikuko trataba de no llorar delante de él.

-Mama me lo dijo en cuanto fue a mi habitación en el templo.

\- ¿Serena?

-Sí, ella jamás nos dejaría solos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te dijo tu madre?

-Solo que está dormida y que cuando todo termine despertara, por eso debemos confiar en que es así Mama Ikuko.

-Vamos a tener fe en tus palabras hijo-Kenji lo abrazo uniéndose con Ikuko.

El pequeño tenia la fortaleza que a ellos dos les faltaba, comprendían que el pequeño por se hijo de Serena y de Seiya quizá era un niño distinto a todos.

El pequeño tomo la mano de cada uno brindándole un poder que los tranquilizo.

-Que calidez-Kenji

-Mi corazón esta en calma-Ikuko

-¿Cómo hiciste eso pequeño?

-Lo tengo desde que regrese de Kimonku con papa

-¿El sabe de esto?

-No, es un secreto- Dijo tapándose la boca con un dedo y volviendo a jugar.

-Nuestro nieto si que es sorprendente ¿no crees?-Kenji estaba anonadado aun.

-Sin duda alguna-Ikuko

Flash back

El pequeño Seiya que dormia en el templo junto a sus abuelos que estaban esperando poder ir al palacio en cuanto todo estuviera bien y no afectara en nada al pequeño.

Este en medio de sus sueños sintió que su madre había desaparecido para siempre.

-Mama ¿Dónde estás? -Gritaba desesperado en medio de la gente.

-Ella se ha ido para siempre. -Una voz temible dijo burlándose de Él. -Ya no la busques más, estas solo en este mundo.

-Mama…-El pequeño comenzó a brotar lagrimas que no paraban de caer al suelo.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, ella jamás regresara. -Este continuaba burlándose y asustándolo.

-Déjalo en paz maldito. -La voz de Serena junto al báculo de su pasado hicieron que la obscuridad que ya rodeaba al pequeño desapareciera.

\- ¿Mama? -Dijo al abrir los ojos y verla en un vestido azulado con estrellas.

-Así es mi amor, aquí estoy. -Serena lo abrazo

\- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo él? ¿moriste?

-No mi querido bebe, solo estoy recuperándome de todo lo que me herí, digamos que estoy en un sueño profundo-Serena trato de hablarle lo menos trágico a su pequeño.

-Me alegra saber eso Mama, no quiero perderte ni que papa se ponga triste.

-Debes darle a toda la esperanza de que todo regresara a la normalidad, así estaremos de nuevo unidos mi pequeño. -Serena

-Seré fuerte Mama, tampoco llorare y hare lo que me dices. -Seiya

Serena le dio un pequeño beso y lo recostó en su cuna ya dormido completamente.

Observo también a sus padres antes de partir –Sé que nos volveremos a ver en algún momento Papa y Mama.

Dicho esto, desapareció y fue cuando sonó el teléfono del templo que Reí de inmediato contesto recibiendo la llamada más triste de su vida.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Por otro lado, Setsuna y Hotaru vigilaban cualquier movimiento extraño que ocurriera en el palacio y en Tokio.

\- ¿Cómo es que recuperaste la cordura Mama Setsuna?

-Jamás la perdí Hotaru, pero Michiru y Haruka si, por eso tuve la idea de venir aquí en cuanto me encomendó buscarte.

-No comprendo cómo casi matamos a la reina

-Tenía que entregarte a ellos a como diera lugar, por eso te lleve dormida ante Kurai.

\- ¿Tu y papa están bien después de todo lo que sucedió?

-Si Hotaru, gracias a él es que pude regresarlas a todas a su verdadera memoria.

\- ¿Cómo paso?

-Un poder dentro de mí las ayudo.

-Fue igual que cuando Sammy y yo estuvimos juntos.

\- ¿Qué?

-Nada

-Anda jovencita cuéntanos que hiciste a solas con Sammy-Michiru apareció muy curiosa con Haruka.

-No pasó nada se los aseguro-Pero estaba totalmente roja

-Creo que esta jovencita ya dejo de ser nuestra niña, merece tener sus secretos Michiru.

-La cuidamos muy bien tanto así que su padre está muy orgulloso. -Setsuna.

-Pero si ese niño se sobre pasa, lo castigare no importándome que sea el hermano de la reina. -Haruka

-Les aseguro que Sammy es muy buena persona, y basta de esta conversación, debemos enfocarnos en cuidar de Tokio. -Hotaru aun roja y llena de nervios dijo

-Tienes razón-Haruka.

Saturn ya transformada salió de allí a vigilar en un extremo de la ciudad.

-Se le nota en la mirada que estuvieron muy contentos. -Michiru dijo al verla alejarse.

\- ¿A si fue la primera vez que me viste no es así? -Haruka.

-No hay porque revelar nuestra intimidad-Michiru la miro muy coqueta, se transformó y se fue a otro extremo de la ciudad, lo mismo hizo la Sailor del viento y la del tiempo.

-Estas dos jamás cambiaran-Plut no tenía más que suspirar por sus amigas.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Finalmente llegaron a la estrella zero del universo, se detuvieron por un momento para saber a donde debían dirigirse.

-Es alli es ese campo de estrellas-Lethe.

-Esa aglomeración de estrellas que se destaca allí es el centro galáctico-Healer se impresiono al verlo.

-Sagitario A.-Fighter

-Y en todo su centro se encuentra la estrella Zero. -Healer

-Es el lugar donde nacen las estrellas-Maker.

-¿Dónde nacen las estrellas?-Seiya

-Cada uno de nosotros proviene de ese lugar-Healer

-¿Eso significa que quizá nuestro enemigo quiere controlar todo el sistema de creación y muerte de las estrellas?-Yaten

-Asi es, debemos apresurarnos-Taiki

-Pero es probable que no lleguemos sanos y salvos-Mnenosyne

-Eso no es lo importante en este momento, nosotros hemos soportado muchas luchas como ustedes que ahora son nuestras alidadas-Yaten

-Estamos preparados para cualquier cosa que suceda-Seiya

Un brillo los sego llevándolos a tierra, delante de ellos había una puerta.

-¿Qué es este lugar.-Rini pregunto un poco asustada sosteniéndose de Seiya

\- ¿Es la entrada a la estrella Zero? -Seiya

Todo estaba lleno de arena, de repente apareció una barca con una extraña figura dentro de ella.

-Este lugar es el rio del olvido-Lethe

-Así es, lugar que tu abandonaste y ahora yo lo domino-Dijo aquel extraño encapuchado

-Eso no es posible, nadie más que yo puede tener control sobre esto-Lehte se acercó para tratar de luchar.

Pero todos cayeron en la arena que después se volvió agua- Han venido hasta aquí para morir.

Seiya y Rini se separaron por la fuerza del agua que los atrapo

Seiya apareció en un lugar solitario, allí estaba Lethe que estaba siendo dominada por Kiro nuevamente.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi rio del olvido, donde perderás por completo tu vida y tus recuerdos.

-¿Acaso quién soy yo?-Seiya ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en ese lugar.

-Haz venido a que nuestro amo y señor al fin te mate y sea todo lo que no pudo ser en el pasado.

Seiya se observó el anillo en su mano, las iniciales de su nombre, eso no lo comprendía.

\- ¿Quién me dio este anillo?

-Eso y todo lo demás lo perdiste, no te queda nada en esta vida, así que deja que te asesine

-Espera Lethe no lo hagas, él quiere dominarte para que no recuerdes nada de nuestro presente.

-No sé qué tonterías dices, mi único presente es ayudar a Kiro.

Lethe se disponía a matarlo cuando de repente Mnenosyne lanzo su poder en los dos haciendo que regresaran a su estado normal.

\- ¿Estas bien Seiya? -Yaten junto a Taiki se acercaron hasta él.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Seiya no comprendía.

-Seiya nos recuerdas-Rini se acerco

-Claro, pero sentía que me borraban la memoria, fue gracias a este anillo que no los olvide-Seiya.

Lethe en brazos de su hermana no recordaba nada, pero su hermana agradeció que no hubiera ocurrido otra muerte en sus manos.

-Es momento de que sigamos-Taiki dijo enojado.

-Pero que par de estúpidas e inútiles traidoras llegaron a este lugar.

-Sailor P y Sailor X-Dijeron las dos sailor.

-Creo que es momento de cobrar venganza por todo lo que le causaron a nuestro amo-Sailor Phi

Las dos chicas se abrazaron esperando el impacto para desaparecer.

-Malditas. -Seiya enardecido comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo un destellante brillo de calor eliminándolas en un segundo.

Tomaron camino nuevamente, mientras tanto a manos de Kiro llegaban los sailor cristales de Mnenosyne y Lehte.

-Fueron un par de tontas a dejarse convencer de esa princesa de la Luna, inútiles con un poder insignificante, cuando reúna todos los que faltan estaré aún más poderoso e invencible que mi hermano, es momento de atrapar los cristales que me hacen falta en la tierra y dominare todo el universo.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Rei estaba demasiado enfurecida por no haber sido considerada para ir a pelear con ellos.

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados

-Pero no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos a dónde se fueron-Lita

-No me importa, quiero ir a ayudarlos-Rei se transformó en un instante y se fue volando hacia el espacio, Lita decidió seguirla después de transformarse, pero noto que el cielo estaba siendo cubierto por completo por un aura y Mars quedo a centímetros de tocarlo.

\- ¿Que es esta aura de fuego que rodea la tierra? -Rei la toco, pero no le causó daño.

-Querida Mars, regresa con tus amigas y cuida de este lugar-Apolo apareció a su lado.

-No quiero dejarlos solos. -Rei insistía.

-Ustedes deben pelear desde este lugar ya que si van a ese sitio quizá no regresen, es muy peligroso. -Apolo

-Pero majestad, ellos están en peligro.

-Todos los seres de este universo lo están, por eso deben tratar de defender desde aquí a todos, esta aura que cubre la tierra debe estar fuerte gracias a sus poderes, uniéndolos todos pueden evitar que el enemigo llegue hasta aquí.

\- ¿Cree que Kiro haga eso? -Rei

-Es lo más probable, enviando a sus secuaces.

-Entonces hare lo posible majestad.

-Sé que mi hijo Seiya y los demás destruirán por completo a Kiro, también que ustedes lograran cuidar de este lugar como sus padres lo hicieron en el pasado.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Seiya con Rini y las star Lights llegaron nuevamente a la puerta que esta vez sí era la entrada al escondite de Kiro.

El lugar estaba completamente deshabitado que no dudaron en entrar confiados.

-Siento la energía de Kakyuu,Kiang y una estrella más.-Healer

-Entonces vamos a buscarlas-Seiya dijo con determinación.

Pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que del suelo comenzó a brotar unas raíces que atraparon a las Starligths, estas por su parte luchaban por quitárselas, pero no lo lograban.

-Continúen su camino chicos, no se queden allí -Fighter.

-Háganlo de una vez por todas.-Akari

Pero Seiya junto a Rini, Yaten y Taiki optaron por usar sus poderes destruyendo las raíces.

Las chicas cayeron al sueño sin energía, Seiya se acercó a Healer.

-Déjenos aquí majestad, luche por salvar la vida de su amada. -Healer decía sin aliento mientras desaparecía.

-Esperen no hagan eso. -Taiki

-Nosotras renaceremos al igual que todas las demás estrellas y nos volveremos a ver –Akari dijo sonriéndole a Taiki.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto? - Yaten

-Lo hicimos por defenderlos a ustedes, nuestros seres queridos. -Hikari finalmente soltó la mano de Yaten muriendo en sus brazos.

Las tres Star Lights se volvieron cristales que desaparecieron delante de los muchachos que aún estaban tristes.

\- ¿Qué les pareció mi hermoso plan? -Kiro finalmente apareció delante de los chicos al final de la entrada del palacio.

-Eres un ser despreciable y maldito-Seiya empuñaba sus manos de rabia hacia él.

-Eso lo he tenido presente toda mi vida niño, me da tristeza que haya tenido que matar a las personas que serían sus hijas en un futuro, también de tu hermana Kakyuu, es una pena.

\- ¿Qué? -Yaten y Taiki dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿Es una lástima que sepan de esta manera que todo se acabara así, pero más la siento por ti Yaten ya que habías perdido un bebe antes por esta guerra?

-No me recuerdes eso-Yaten trato de acercarse a este, pero Seiya junto a Taiki lo retuvieron.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que él estaba rodeado de un aro de fuego que por poco los lastima.

-También es una pena que tu querida Mina este muriendo y no te lo haya dicho. -Kiro dijo sin sentimientos. -También tu queridísima hija del pasado, Mitsuki estará muerta en menos de lo que creas.

-Eres un cobardes-Chibi Moon estaba furiosa de solo escucharlo.

-No gastes tus energías con este impertinente hombre. -Seiya dijo acercándose hasta la barrera que este había impuesto, por suerte no le hacía ningún daño.

\- ¿Cómo es que hiciste para que no te lastimara? -Kiro estaba sorprendido

-Seiya que vas a hacer. -Taiki

-Quiero terminar por mi propia cuenta esto, vengare la muerte de mis padres. -Seiya se convirtió en un cuerpo de fuego total antes de adentrarse a donde estaba Kiro.

-No lo hagas, puedes morir si te enfrentas a ese hombre-Yaten

-Por favor no lo hagas-Taiki

-Es mi única oportunidad de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. -Seiya estaba totalmente decidido.

-Estoy esperándote para matarte y cobrar mi venganza. -Kiro reía. - ¿De verdad usarías todo el poder que tienes para matarme?

-Eso lo veremos-Seiya

-Espera por favor, Seiya no lo hagas-Chibi moon dijo con temor.

-No te preocupes Rini, saldré de esta como siempre lo he hecho-Seiya

\- ¿Y si no es así? Mama va a sufrir demasiado.

-No las dejare jamás, eso no va a suceder. -Seiya consolaba a la pequeña

-Jamás te dije que te consideraba como un padre para mí, siempre desde que te vi me sentí bien estar a tu lado y que quisieras tanto a mi Mama.

-Lo mismo pienso de ti, siempre he sentido que eres mi hija, sin importarme que seas hija de Endimión, me encanto conocerte y que fueras tan fuerte y valiente como ella.

-Te quiero mucho. -Rini abrazo a Seiya sin que sus llamas la lastimaran.

-Yo también mi querida hija.

Seiya se separó de ella y llamo a sus hermanos para que se la llevaran lejos.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

En el palacio las chicas estaban en su trabajo de proteger el aura de los enemigos que ya estaban allí, cada una estaba concentrada, desde las sailors outer en cada extremo de la ciudad, las outers rodeando el palacio en el interior, incluso Eliot que mantenía una segunda protección en el planeta.

-Lo estamos logrando chicas-Dijo Venus a sus amigas.

-Espero que los chicos estén por destruir a Kiro. -Jupiter

-Lo lograran, eso se los aseguro chicas-Saturn

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Galaxia, Kakyuu y Kiang aparecieron en frente de los chicos que corrían escapando con Rini.

-Qué bueno que todos los descendientes de Solárium al fin estén juntos para ver el fin de su dinastía-Kiro dijo al ver que Seiya al fin estaba a punto de adentrarse a Kiro.

\- ¿Por qué regresaron? -Seiya

-Somos una familia y lo haremos como tal para acabar con el-Kakyuu.

-Sí, no vamos a permitir que mueras sin habernos arriesgado nosotros también-Yaten

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

El palacio de Tokio comenzó a brotar una luz cálida que fue directo al cielo sobre pasando el aura protectora.

-Esa debe ser Serena-Luna

-Debemos enviar nuestro último aliento de poder hacia ese lugar al que va. -Reí

Todas comenzaron a iluminar su frente descargando todo su poder, Seiya Jr alzo sus brazos al lado de su madre dormida y del también salió un poder.

Mina en ese momento se desmayó, pues al parecer no tenía más poderes.

Cada monstruo era eliminado al entrar a la tierra, pero al Mina no dar su poder comenzaron a invadirla y desequilibrarla.

-Te llevare a descansar. -Luna

-No, déjame-Mina continúo enviando su última fuerza así le doliera.

Luna igualmente lo hizo, sabía que todo esto era buena idea, Artemis le tomo la mano junto a su hija.

-Tenemos que soportar chicas, nuestra vida vale más que eso. -Plut

-Todo sea por nuestra princesa

Chibi chibi estaba decaída, pero con la decisión de enviarle su poder a su padre desapareciendo.

\- ¿Chibi chibi a donde te fuiste? -Ikuko dijo al verla desaparecer.

Al igual que la tierra Kiang y los demás comenzaron a enviarle energía a la indestructible aura de Kiro.

-Padre, también te daré mi poder y mi fuerza. -Chibi chibi apareció en su mente.

-Mitsuki-Seiya

-Te quiero papa…no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien si tú lo estas-La pequeña sonrió y le entrego una espada.

Seiya finalmente se adentró lleno del poder de todos y fue cuando vio al demacrado Kiro lleno de miedos.

\- ¿Crees que con esa espada me mataras? -Kiro

-Esta espada es solo un recuerdo de todo lo que ha causado Kiro, jamás dejare que vuelvas a ocasionarle más daño a lo que más quiero. -Seiya estaba tornándose de un color dorado más obscuro.

-Si utilizas ese poder no solo me destruirás a mí, sacrificaras tu vida-Kiro estaba muerto de miedo ante esto.

-No me importa si muero porque sé que volveré a reencontrarme con ella en algún momento. -Seiya se acercó a este incrustándole la espada para después usar su poder. -Súper nova estelar de Solárium.

-Nooooo -Kiro vio como todo el cuerpo de Seiya desaparecía junto con él.

-Esto es por todo lo que hiciste con mi familia y las personas que amo.

-Maldito – Fue destruido por completo

"_**Siempre te voy a amar mi querida Serenity"**_ –Fueron las últimas palabras de su boca pensando solo en su amado bombón.

El aura maligna desapareció esparciendo un brillo en todo el universo, los chicos estaban cegados de ese poder.

En la tierra las chicas veían como el aura había desaparecido esperando el desenlace para sus vidas, pero antes de que los enemigos tocaran tierra un aro de fuego los quemo totalmente.

\- ¿No han salvado? -Ami dijo cansada.

-Si…ha terminado por completo la guerra-Saturn

Kakyuu junto a los demás estaban de regreso al palacio, esa misma luz protectora los había enviado de vuelta a la tierra.

-Pequeña dama-Ami

-Tía Ami.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Seiya? -Lita

-Se sacrificó por todos nosotros-Rini dijo llorando y se fue a su habitación.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

Serena finalmente había salido de su protección del cristal de plata, caminaba por el palacio aun confundida, fue cuando los vio llegar totalmente malheridos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Tuvimos una pelea con el enemigo-Plut

\- ¿Estuvo aquí? -Serena se preocupo

-No hay de qué preocuparse majestad –Yaten

-Todo a terminado. -Taiki

\- ¿Dónde está Seiya? -Serena sonrió al preguntar por el

Pero nadie daba razón de esto, Serena insistía en saber, pero fue cuando por la mirada de Kakyuu y sus dos hermanos que se dio cuenta de lo que su mente le decía.

\- ¿Esta muerto, no es así? -Serena grito desesperada.

-No se altere majestad-Ami

-Díganme que no es verdad porque si lo es me muero-Se desmayó en ese momento y fue llevada a la habitación por Kiang.

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor**

**N/A**

Qué final tan triste no lo creen mis lectores, llegue a sentirme muy mal después de como terminaron las cosas para Seiya, pero al fin todo el universo fue salvado de las manos de Kiro, no sé si les agrade este final para Seiya pero es lo que pretendía, ya con esto es el final, ya no hay más capítulos.

Jajajajajja bromeo, claro que los hay, cuatro en total para el final, todo lo arreglare.

Les daré un avance con dudas:  
-¿Mina se curara de su enfermedad?

\- ¿Las sailor estarán embarazadas al tiempo?

\- ¿Seiya sobreviviría?

\- ¿La reina Serena con Diamante se va a casar?

\- ¿Eos regresara y también las star Lights?

Todo esto y más será resuelto en los cuatro capítulos que faltan para el final.


	44. Te amare por siempre

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y SU HISTORIA DE SAILOR MOON

**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE**

* * *

Yaten fue rápidamente a la habitación en donde estaba Mina siendo examinada por Ami, esta al verlo se sintió demasiado mal, estaba realmente nerviosa también.

-¿Yaten?-Dijo un poco adormecida por los medicamentos que la regente de Mercurio le había suministrado.

Yaten tan solo se acercó y le beso su frente muy conmovido de que aun estuviera con vida.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que te estaba sucediendo? -El platinado la besaba y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Los dejare solos para que hablen. -Ami

-Gracias Ami. -Yaten dijo sin dejar de tenerla en sus brazos.

-Perdóname Yaten, pero no quería que dejaras solos a tus hermanos en esa batalla. –Mina

\- ¿Crees que eso me hubiera importado más que saber que ibas a morir? Sabes que tú eres lo más importante en toda mi vida Mina, ellos hubieran solucionado esto sin mi ayuda. -Yaten le beso su mano.

-No quería ver que sufrieras por mí. -Mina lloraba

-Sé que estarás bien, yo confió en eso Mina, te acompañare en todo el tiempo que dure tu tratamiento y tu recuperación. -Yaten

-Mi querido gruñoncito…Te amo. -Le beso su mejilla y después su boca. - ¿Qué tienes? -Dijo al notar la cara de tristeza de su platinado.

-Es que, a pesar de que dije que no me importa lo que suceda con los demás, si me duele Mina, más por Serena, debe estar hecha pedazos cuando se enteró.

\- ¿Serena despertó? -Mina nunca se dio por enterada pues Ami la llevo directo a calmar sus síntomas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Seiya está herido?

-Seiya no regreso porque se sacrificó por todos al matar a Kiro. -Yaten

-No puede ser. -Mina se sentía muy terrible de pensar que su amiga estaba con algo más triste que ella.

-Por eso es que te pido que no te rindas, gracias a mi hermano tenemos una oportunidad de estar juntos. -Yaten.

-Créeme que no la desaprovechare. -Mina.

* * *

**Una Señal Del Destino: La Fuerza Del Amor.**

Serena estaba en su cama recostada, muy deprimida por la muerte de su amado Seiya, trataba de comprender todo lo que había sucedido, pero le era inevitable no llorar.

\- ¿Por qué me dejas de nuevo sola, con este peso mi querido Seiya? Te empeñaste en que yo regresara a la vida y tu no.-Dijo observando en su mano el anillo de vidas que Seiya le había dado.

-Serena, ¿Puedo entrar? -Dijo Galaxia después de tocar.

-Sí, pasa. -Dijo dejando de mirar el anillo para observar por la ventana.

-Imagino que debes estar muy afectada con todo lo que paso con Seiya. -Galaxia dijo sentándose mirándola inmóvil.

-No sabes cuánto Galaxia. -La observo con los ojos cristalizados.

Galaxia se acercó para abrazarla, sintiendo su dolor –Tienes que ser muy fuerte como el alguna vez te lo dijo, también por tus queridos hijos.

-Pero es que no soy capaz de continuar sin el…me duele demasiado, lo mismo hizo dejándome sola, nunca quise que se sacrificara por mí, si ya lo había hecho yo, debió seguir adelante. -Serena lloraba demasiado.

-Tranquilízate por favor.

-Es cierto lo que dice Serena, pero sabes que tú para Seiya eras todo su mundo y su amor, no le importaba morir por verte feliz. -Kakyuu estaba en la puerta envuelta en lágrimas como ella.

-Pero si se supone que yo ya estaba muerta. -Dijo al ver a Kakyuu.

-Mi hermano se enteró por Healer que tu no estabas del todo muerta, que Kiro solo te envió a un sueño profundo, Seiya te salvo y también quería salvar a ese bebe que tienes creciendo dentro de ti. -Kakyuu

\- ¿Qué? -Serena estaba anonadada.

-Healer te examino y se dio cuenta que aun estabas viva, que no solo era un corazón y un resplandor los que estaban latiendo y brillando.

-¿Entonces estoy…?-Serena

-Así es Serena, estas embarazada – Galaxia dijo con lágrimas tomándole la mano.

-Embarazada-Hecho su cabeza hacia adelante tapándose los ojos con sus manos dejando caer lagrimas.-¿Por qué?

-Sabes que a Seiya no le agradaría verte triste-Galaxia.

-Pero es que es demasiado fuerte de lo que puedo soportar, desearía morirme como lo hice en el pasado.-Serena.

-Ni siquiera pienses eso hija.-Ikuko con Kenji y el pequeño Seiya entraron.

Galaxia y Kakyuu les dieron privacidad.

-Perdón por decir eso-Serena estaba muy avergonzada

-Me alegra verte de nuevo mi amor, nuestro nieto nos dijo que no perdiéramos las esperanzas.

-¿Esperanzas? Eso ya no me importa-Serena

-¿Pero que dices hija?-Kenji

-Que no quiero saber más de esa palabra, si Seiya no está a mi lado.-Serena volvía a llorar

-¿Mama?- El pequeño Seiya se acercó limpiándole la cara- No llores, no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, tú me dijiste que tuviera esperanzas de que regresarías y estaríamos felices de nuevo, no quiero verte así mama.-La abrazo.

-Mi pequeño Kenji-Serena lo vio a sus ojos cristalinos.

-¿Me prometes que no lloras más?-Seiya Jr.

-Te lo prometo mi pequeñín, lo hare por ti-Le limpio ahora sus ojos-Por ti tratare de seguir adelante, serás mi fortaleza junto a tus hermanas mi pequeño.

Él bebe se acercó de nuevo a su madre con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le daba aquella esencia que brotaba de él, la cual había ayudado a sus abuelos, Serena estaba en un estado de paz interior.

-Lo ven, mama volverá a ser como siempre, me lo prometió.-Seiya

-Gracias a ti pequeñín-Kenji

-¿Porque no vas a ver si puedes ayudar a tu hermanita? Rini -Ikuko

El pequeño acepto muy feliz y se fue corriendo no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre al igual que Ikuko.

-¿Qué fue eso de Seiya Jr?- Serena dijo mirándose las manos muy sorprendida.

-No sabemos pero nos dio tranquilidad-Ikuko

-Nos pidió que fuera un secreto –Kenji

-Parece que mi pequeño es realmente especial para la edad que tiene-Serena dijo tranquilamente.

-Es muy cierto hija, parece un adulto con sabiduría.-Kenji

-Debe ser por Seiya, es muy parecido a él, aunque también tiene algo de ti papa.-Serena

-Te agradezco hija, espero que tomes ese consejo de tu hijo- Kenji

-Así lo hare, lo prometo-Serena

-Serena debes venir a ver esto- Luna llego un poco asustada interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Qué te sucede, porque llegas así?- Ikuko

-No fue mi intensión, pero en verdad debes venir, las demás están muy sorprendidas-Luna

Al llegar al bosque del palacio todas estaban en posición de ataque a espaldas de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre chicas?-Serena

-Míralo por tus propios ojos Serena.- Plut

Serena se acercó hasta el arbusto donde las chicas le señalaron, noto que había una figura idéntica a ella.

-¿Kurai?-Serena estaba atemorizada

-¿Serenity?-Esta se dio vuelta y la abrazo con temor- ¿Quiénes son esas personas que quieren atacarme?

-Son mis sailors y mis amigas.-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿En dónde me encuentro ahora?-Kurai

-Este lugar es el palacio de Tokio de Cristal ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-Serena

-No, solo recuerdo que te seguía y me desvie de mi camino, desaparecí de tu lado hermanita-Kurai

-¿Aquello fue en el caldero primordial?-Serena estaba incrédula.

-Si, no entiendo porque desean atacarme-Kurai

-¿Recuerdas a Kiro?-Serena

-Si, ese nombre me suena conocido, creo que era aquel hombre por el que perdí tu rastro.-Kurai dijo con miedo- Tal parece que me hizo algo ¿No es así hermanita?-Kurai se aferró más a ella con lágrimas.

Las chicas estaban por atacar cuando Serena con un solo movimiento de su mano les dio la señal de que no lo hicieran.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, me alegra saber que estas aquí a mi lado, podre conocer a mi verdadera hermana Kurai-Serena se acercó con ella ante las chicas.

-No hay necesidad de que la ataquen, ella no es la misma de hace un tiempo-Serena

-¿Le crees?-Michiru

-Así es.-Serena le tomo la mano sonriente a su gemela.

-Temo que nos tomara mucho tiempo el que confiemos plenamente en esa mujer- Haruka se quitó su transformación.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, no se preocupen, ya veran que seremos buenas amigas.-Kurai

-Eso espero.-Michiru

-Si alguna vez los ofendí y cause daños, espero que me perdonen, de corazón se los dijo chicas.-Kurai

-Espero que no sea una trampa- Setsuna

-Soy capaz de dejarme atacar por ustedes si les miento en algo así- Kurai sinceramente se puso la mano en el corazón.

-Bueno esto ya ha quedado muy claro-Serena trato de que ese silencio se esfumara.-¿Dónde están las demás?

-Lita y Rei están de nuevo con sus novios respectivos, estaban realmente heridas, así que las llevamos y ellos se ofrecieron a cuidarlas.-Setsuna

-Qué bueno ¿Ami y Mina?-Serena

-Mina está en el hospital desde unas horas atrás con Yaten.-Michiru

-¿Esta muy grave?-Serena

-Asi es Serena, pero no por su ayuda en la batalla.-Michiru

-Sino, porque tiene una grave enfermedad que necesita una operación de inmediato.-Artemis dijo muy tristemente acercándosele.

-¿Artemis?- Serena se sorprendió al ver a su par de amigos de nuevo como gatos.-Mina

-Pero no te sientas así Serena, veras que todo se resolverá-Luna

-Iré al verla y la acompañare, debe saber que cuenta conmigo para esto.-Serena dijo acariciando al gato blanco- No te angusties más Artemis.-Le consentía dándole besos-¿Por qué nuevamente están en su forma de gatos?

-Debemos cuidarnos mucho de las heridas que recibimos como humanos.-Luna

-¿Pero estarán bien?-Serena

-Así es Serena, solo estaremos así unos días y Luna volverá a verme como el platinado de Mina, como su amor.-Artemis dijo sonrojado.

Todos excepto Luna muy roja reían por los comentarios del gato blanco.

-Es mejor que busquemos a donde descansara Kurai.-Luna dijo cambiando de tema.

-Es cierto, encárguense de ella, iré a ver a Mina ahora mismo-Serena

-Pero estas muy débil-Luna

-Lo sé, pero ella debe saber que la acompaño en esto-Serena

-Me agrada que enfrentes esto con ella.-Michiru

* * *

:::  
:::

**Hospital de Tokio**

Ami aunque estaba un poco adolorida después de la batalla, decidió que era necesario estar acompañando a Mina en todo su proceso de operación, en su escritorio se encontraba revisando los últimos exámenes que le había hecho a su amiga.

-Esto es realmente extraño, si hasta hace unos días sus niveles de sangre y demás estaban por las nubes en cuanto a su enfermedad, el que haya sangrado es muy crítico.

-Oye Ami ya están los análisis de Mina y los tuyos.-Richard

-Pásamelos por favor-Ami

-Veo que estas muy asustada.-El chico dijo observando que no podía siquiera abrir el sobre.-Cálmate

-Es mi amiga y si le sucede algo me dolería muchísimo -Ami

-Ven yo lo abro-Le quito el sobre y muy fácil lo abrió devolviéndolo.

-Haber que tenemos aquí-Observo cada resultado con mucho cuidado.

-¿Algo no anda bien?-Richard

-Estos resultados arrojan que Mina esta...-Ami no sabía si creer.

-¿Qué?-El chico no comprendía la cara que tenía.

No dijo nada y se fue corriendo, el chico se quedó más asustado que se fue a seguirla.

Mina estaba canalizada para su operación, Yaten no la dejaba ni un instante sola.

-Si no logro sobrevivir quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y que si en alguna otra vida te encuentro no te salvaras de mi.-Dijo una Mina cansada queriendo dormir pero no lo hacía por su amado.

-Estaría muy feliz de tener a tan loca chica amorosa a mi lado.-Yaten le beso su mano tiernamente.

-¿Jamás me olvidaras?-Mina

-Jamás lo haría Mina, pero por favor no seas tan pesimista y quédate conmigo, no quiero que me dejes.-Yaten

-Te amo tanto Yaten.

El chico la beso muy románticamente que se quedaron así por un largo rato, entre un poco de lágrimas de cada uno que se mesclaban entre si.

-Disculpen chicos.-Ami entro no queriendo interrumpir ese momento.

-¿Ami ya está todo listo para la cirugía?-Mina

-Me temo que no va a haber operación-Ami

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?-Yaten

-No sé cómo sucedió todo esto, pero Mina te puedo asegurar que no tienes ya esa enfermedad.-Ami le tomo la mano.

Tanto Yaten como Mina estaban confundidos.-¿Lo dices enserio?-Yaten

-Así es, Richard me acaba de entregar los resultados que te hicimos y los compare con los anteriores y todo esto salió normal.-Ami sonrió con los ojos aguados.

-¿Entonces que tiene Mina ahora?-Yaten

-Si, felicidades a los dos.-los abrazo y nuevamente quedaron como tontos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Mina y Yaten dijeron al unísono.

-chicos van a ser padres.-Ami grito y después se tapó la boca muy sonrojada recordando que estaba en el hospital.-Perdón.

-¿Padres?-Mina

-¿Bromeas?-Yaten

-No claro que no, ¿Acaso no te sientes bien después de que todo terminara?.-Ami

-Bueno, durante la batalla estaba muy debilitada y tenía sangre en mi nariz, pero después de eso todo cambio y más cuando Yaten regreso y me beso.-Mina pensó.

-Kiro me dijo estabas a punto de morir.-Yaten

-Así que seguro el fue el causante de tu enfermedad-Ami

-Y al ser destruido se desvaneció y te devolvieron a tu hijo que habías perdido.-Ami

-Saben no me la creo ahora-Yaten le acariciaba el vientre

-¿Lo ves? No te salvaras de mi tan fácilmente gruñoncito.-Mina

-Quiza por ahora no, pero si ese bebe es un niño, seguro que lo hare a mi imagen mi diosa del amor.-Mina

-Los dejo para que celebren, en un rato vendrán unos de los médicos para cerciorarse de que mis resultados son correctos.-Ami sonrió.

-Gracias.-Dijeron al unísono

Salió realmente feliz y se encontró con Richard que traía sus análisis.

-¿Por qué te fuiste dejándome con la duda.

-Todo está bien para Mina, va a ser madre, discúlpame por dejarte solo.

-Excelente y tu ¿Cómo estás?-Le entrego sus análisis

-Espero que muy bien, son solo de rutina.-Ami sonrió abriéndolo.

Cada uno de los resultados estaban muy bien hasta que se detuvo a observar las palabras en mayúscula POSITIVO PARA EMBARAZO, desmayándose en ese preciso momento, Richard la detuvo antes de que cayera totalmente al suelo.

La cargo llevándola hasta su oficina, unto un poco de alcohol en un algodón y la ayudo a que despertara pasándolo cerca de su nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ami dijo despertando

-Te desmayaste

-Es que creí haber leído que estaba embarazada.-Ami

-Pues no creo que sea mentira, porque veo lo mismo que tu.-Richard

-Esto es increíble, solo falta que Lita y Rei lo estén-Bromeo la peli azul.

* * *

::::

Pocos días después Serena estaba con un semblante distinto al ver que su hermana era realmente distinta con todos, compartían muchos momentos, incluso su pequeño que en el pasado le tuvo miedo ahora era muy cariñoso y simpático con ella.

Mina estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amiga y presumía muy contenta por su embarazo, Ami después de que se enteró que estaba en la misma condición no sabía cómo contarle a Taiki, pero este le tenía preparada una cena especial en la cual le pidió matrimonio, ella acepto muy feliz y fue la oportunidad de decirle, tanta fue la alegría del castaño que se desmayó allí mismo por diez minutos.

Tokio era un lugar realmente nuevo, la gente que había muerto retorno gracias a su reina, al usar aquel cetro que era la unión de su amor con Seiya.

Una noche mientras Rini y el pequeño Seiya dormían juntos, ella estaba muy angustiada porque no sabía nada del paradero de su querida Mitsuki.

Así que no podía dormir y fue al lugar que ella había creado de sus sueños, el lugar en que se había entregado a Seiya, todo tenía sentido para ella, aquel lugar de sus sueños no era más que Kimonku del pasado.

-Por alguna razón este lugar me traía recuerdos, tu y yo estuvimos aquí cuando queríamos vivir muy felices en el pasado, fuimos realmente felices mi estrella-Sonrió Serena recordando todo aquello-Sabes vamos a tener un nuevo bebe por el que voy a luchar nuevamente y seguir como siempre me has dicho.

Serena tenía ya lágrimas en sus ojos-No puedo evitar llorar por ti, aunque se lo prometí, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo y te amare siempre, ten eso por seguro Seiya Kou, mi amada estrella.

Se levanto limpiándose las lágrimas para después marcharse de nuevo de aquel lugar, pero un resplandor apareció.

-¿Mama?

Serena sonrió al ver a Mitsuki delante de ella, la fue a abrazar cuando no pudo hacerlo ya que la traspaso.

-¿Mitsuki?-Serena estaba con miedo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte mama.

-¿También estas muerta?

-No, solo dentro de ti, al fin renaceré y estaremos de nuevo juntas mama.

-¿Eres tú?-Serena

-Así es, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntas, al igual que papa estará a nuestro lado.-Le tomo su mano y desapareció haciendo brillar su vientre.

Serena estaba muy anonadada que simplemente no comprendió hasta unos días después.

* * *

:::::

En algún lugar del universo, un chico resurgía de las cenizas encontrando a otro envuelto en llamas, lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo al único lugar en el que estaría bien cuidado.

* * *

**N/A**

Espero les guste aunque está un poco corto, gracias a todos los que me leen.

En especial gracias a mi fiel seguidora estrellita kou de cristal, que odia mis historias, tanto que ha leído todas y me deja sus lindos review, te quiero XD


End file.
